YuGiOh GX: The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists
by Snibbity Dibbity
Summary: AU. Sequel to YuGiOh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists. Jaden, Ayato and the rest of the gang experience the many hardships of their final year at Duel Academy. WARNING: This story contains various lemons. You have been warned.
1. Alone With Akari

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists**

**Part 1: Betrayal**

**Well here we are, the sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists. And yes, this story is rated M. I guess I should warn you that there is some very light sexual content in this chapter, but no lemon. If you want a lemon your gonna have to say so in your review, I don't want to write one when nobody wants one, it'll just make me feel stupid. Anyway enjoy this first chapter and hopefully the rest of this story! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Would I have to do this if I owned the show/manga? I think not!**

**Chapter 1: Alone with Akari**

The streets of Domino city was a very busy place. But it didn't seem to bother anybody. As a matter of fact somebody was especially happy that the streets were so busy.

Ayato had to admit, he loved summer, and not for the usual reasons that people loved summer. Ayato was making his way towards his house, a big grin plastered on his face.

Yes there was one reason he loved summer. And that reason was, the heat.  
Not the heat in particular, but the fact that it made women wear less clothing. And Domino City had plenty of good looking women.

Ayato watched stupidly as a girl, no older than he, ran towards him,  
presumably jogging, wearing nothing but a yellow bikini top and a very small pair of tight fitting shorts.

His eyes followed her bouncing breasts, which to him, seemed to be moving in slow motion. The girl suddenly stopped a few feet from Ayato.  
She arched an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Ayato of course didn't hear her. "Hey I asked you a question?!" The girl said snapping her fingers in his face. Ayato was finally brought out of his daze. "W-wha?! Huh?!" He asked dumbly.

The girl simply glared at him, crossing her arms under her chest. Ayato couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced when she made that simple movement. "My eyes are up here." The girl said annoyed.

Ayato looked back up, "Huh?"

The girl moved her face towards Ayato so that it was a mere inches away.  
Ayato looked at her confused. The girl scrunched her face up, as if somebody had asked her a hard question and she was trying to figure out the answer.

After a couple of seconds her face lit up. Ayato swore he saw a light bulb light up over her head. "Your Ayato Mutou! Right!?" The girl asked.  
Ayato nodded. The girl put her hands on her hips. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere." the girl said.

Ayato's eyes were once again brought back to her chest, it seemed that the slightest movements made them bounce up and down. "You must really like breasts." The girl said. Ayato's eyes snapped back up to the girl's face.

He looked at her questioningly. "Ah don't worry I won't tell anyone"  
The girl patted Ayato on the back as she laughed, which confused Ayato.  
The girl simply jogged off, leaving Ayato to watch her leave, or rather watch her backside leave. Ah yes, Ayato really did love summer.

After watching a few more girls walk by with hardly anything on Ayato finally made it home. He sighed as he entered his house, "Another great day." He said to himself.

He thought about all the different girls he had seen today. 'Good thing Akari isn't here.' Ayato thought to himself. 'She'd have killed me for sure.'

Ayato sighed, it sure was lonely without any of his friends there to hang out with. Ayato opened the door to his room and walked inside. He spotted his work-out equipment. "Nothing better to do." Ayato said to himself as he walked towards his equipment.

Hitaki turned to regard the annoying redhead. "What?"

"I was wondering, where the hell is Tyler, I haven't seen him in a long time, ever since that incident with Ayato losing his memory." Ryuji stated matter-of-factly.

Hitaki smirked, "Why do you wanna know? You aren't worried about him,  
are you?" She asked.

A vein throbbed on Ryuji's temples, "Of course not. I hate the bastard,  
you know that. I just think it's kinda suspicious."

Hitaki scoffed, "Really? This coming from a guy who was helping Ryon out, and then came crawling back to us once he got snuffed out by that kid."

"Aw come on, that's not true, I already told you I was secretly working against him."

Hitaki rolled her eyes, "Why are you so friendly all of the sudden anyway, the last time we spoke to eachother I threatend to kill you didn't I?"

Ryuji's sweat dropped, "Um...I don't know what your talking about."

"Honestly, just give up, Lina isn't interested in you. You think just because I'm her best friend that I'm gonna put in a good word for you or something?" She asked.

Ryuji frowned, "I won't give up. Lina will return my feelings."

"You sound like a sicko stalker." She reprimanded him.

Ryuji merely shrugged, "Better that than the murderer of my own parents." Hitaki glared at him darkly, "You had better watch it." And with that she walked away.

Ryuji turned from her retreating form, 'Lina and Tyler are up to something. And I'm gonna find out what.'

It was raining outside, the rain poured down hard on the streets,  
lighting flashed through the sky. No one was outside, save for one person who was standing outside the Mutou resident.

Ayato plopped down on the couch, flipping through channels. He yawned and looked at the clock. '12:30. Man am I bored, but I'm not really tired.' He thought to himself.

'Hmmmmm, maybe I should call Jaden and the others, see if they can come over, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll have to do it later though.' He got up and went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen the door bell rang. "?!" Ayato looked at the door confused. 'Mom and dad couldn't be back already? Could they?' He thought to himself as the doorbell rang again.

"Alright I'm coming!" He called out as he made his way towards the door.  
Ayato swung the door opened and was suprised to see Akari standing there. "A-Akari?"

Akari looked up at Ayato, and then down at the wet ground. "Akari, what's wrong?" Ayato asked, concern evident on his face. "How did you get here?" He asked as an afterthought.

Akari looked up, then looked away again and mumbled something. Ayato just stared at her. "Huh?"

Akari looked Ayato directly in the eye, "I want you to make love to me."

Ayato blinked a few times, before his brain finally registered what she has just said. His face turned a beet red, "I, erm, uh, come in." He said as she walked past him and into the house.

Ayato grabbed his Obelisk Blue Blazer and put it around Akari as she sat down on the couch. "You must be cold." He said. Akari didn't answer.

Ayato scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I um-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Akari asked interrupting him. Ayato stopped what he was doing, "Akari I-I don't understand."

Akari glared at him, "What part of 'make love to me' don't you understand?" She said forcefully.

Ayato took a step back, which in turn made Akari get up. "Well? Don't you love me?!" She asked, her voice raising with each word she spoke.  
Ayato looked down dejectedly, "Of course I love you Akari, don't be silly." Ayato said.

"Oh I get it." Akari started. Ayato looked up, had she figured out why he was reluctant to do what she had asked him to do? "Your not comfortable with me asking you to make love with me are you, you pervert!" She pointed a finger at him.

Ayato looked taken aback. So she hadn't figured out the reason. "Would you like it better if I asked you to fuck me!" She yelled this time.  
"Well would you? Ayato didn't respond. "Well I'm telling you now Ayato!" Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Thunder sounded loudly after Akari's outburst, as if it were agreeing with Akari.

Ayato cringed, what the hell was going on? Akari pushed passed him and went straight into his room. Ayato stood there for several seconds.  
He didn't know what to do, he sighed inwardly after a few moments and walked towards his room.

Ayato stepped into his room, staring off into the darkness. Another lightning bolt flashed through the sky, lighting the room up for a breif second. And for that breif second Ayato saw Akari's clothes discarded on the floor.

Ayato made his way towards his bed, which wasn't hard, even in the darkness, since it was right in front of him. He crawled into bed slowly, almost immediately he felt Akari push him down and move so that she was hovering over him.

He felt her hand travel down to his pants, he felt it trembling. Ayato grabbed her and flipped her over so that he was on top, which made Akari gasp. Lightning flashed again, illuminating the room once more.

Ayato took the oppurtunity to look at Akari's face, he was suprised to see tears streaming down it. The room was once again shrouded in darkness a few seconds later.

Ayato moved so that he was lying next to Akari, "Akari. Don't get me wrong. I do love you, but, I can't have sex with you, not now, at least." Ayato waited for Akari to say something, anything, but she didn't. He sighed.

"Why?" It was barely audible, but Ayato was sure he had heard right.  
Ayato felt her rest her head against his shoulder, her nude body pressing into his. "Why won't you?" She asked again, this time a little louder.

Ayato sighed contently before speaking, "I don't want you to have sex with me because you think it's the only way to make you feel better...well, not that it won't make you feel better." Ayato heard Akari snort at this.

He grinned, unbeknownst to Akari. "Anyway, I want our first time to be really really special." Ayato said as he pulled her closer against his body. Akari smiled, "I love you Ayato, I have for a long time now."

Ayato smiled as well, "I love you too."

The bright sunlight awoke Ayato, who groaned in return. "Damn sun." He mumbled to himself. He carefully 'seperated' himself from Akari. He sat at the edge of the bed, his head throbbing.

'I barely got any sleep. But then again, how could I? Akari kept moaning my name while she was asleep.' He turned to said girl, watching her sleeping form.

He suddenly remembered that she was naked, which in turn aroused him.  
He looked down and groaned, 'Aw crap.' He got up and made his way towards the bathroom, 'I'm gonna need a long cold shower.' He thought to himself.

Akari's eyes fluttered open slowly, she frowned when she noticed that Ayato wasn't sleeping next to her. She sat up and yawned. She instinctively pulled the bedsheets to cover her body, she looked around the room and spotted her clothes in the far corner of the room.

She got up and made her way over to her clothes, which were still wet.  
She frowned, 'Well I was standing in the rain for a long time.' She thought to herself. She dropped the wet clothes, and made her way over to Ayato's dresser.

Putting on one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his black boxers Akari left Ayato's room. She plopped down on the couch, wondering where Ayato was, or at least she was until she heard the shower water running.

Seconds later Ayato emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a loose fitting towel, his hair was matted to his face. Akari's eyes traveled from his handsome face to his well toned stomach, only one word was going through her mind. **'HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!'**

Ayato smirked upon seeing the expression on Akari's face. He had been hoping that Akari would be woke once he got out of the shower. "Glad to see your awake." He grinned at her.

Akari just continued to stare dumbly, still admiring the sight before her. "Is that my shirt?" Ayato asked. Akari was brought back to the real world with that question. "Um, well mine are still wet." She said.

"Oh. Well I had better change, wouldn't want to catch a cold." He said as he made his way towards his room. "No!" Akari yelled. Ayato turned to her, arching one eyebrow, "No?" He repeated.

"Well, um, I, couldn't you stay like that for a little while longer."  
She asked timidly. Ayato looked at Akari with a confused expression across his face, 'Akari? Acting shy? I must be dreaming.' He thought.

"You know what, forget I said that, drop the towel." Akari quickly said.

"Huh?" Ayato asked.

"You heard me, drop the towel, it's only fair, you got to see me naked."

'So I'm not dreaming.' Ayato thought briefly. "You know, technically, I never did get to see you naked. I mean it was so dark I didn't really see anything."

Akari simply glared. Ayato shrugged and walked into his room.

**Later**

"43...44...45-" Ayato counted as he continued to do his daily push-ups.  
"Hey Ayato, I've got a question for you." Akari asked from atop Ayato's back.

"47, what is it?" He grunted. "Oh come on I'm not that heavy!" She yelled at him. "Yeah right, your breasts alone have to weigh at least"  
**SMACK!**

"Ow! What was that for?" Ayato asked. "For being a pervert." Akari replied. Ayato mumbled, "She's the one who came to me asking for sex."  
"What did you just say?!" Akari asked.

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Nothing."

"Anyway, I was gonna ask you, what's up with you and working out, a guy like you doesn't seem like he'd been into stuff like this." Akari said matter-of-factly.

Ayato glared, "Well if you must know, I'm not into this, I just do out of habit."

"Habit?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, it started back when I was a kid."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ya wanna be strong like ya Uncle Joey right?!"_

_"Right!" A seven year old version of Ayato answered cheerfully._

_"Ya want beautiful women to fall for your manliness, right?!" Joey practically yelled._

_"Right!" Ayato answered again._

_"Alright!" Joey pumped his fist in the air, "Then let's get to it! We'll start off wit some jumping jacks!" Both Joey and Ayato began their jumping jacks._

_"Just you wait Ayato, our gonna be just like your Uncle Joey!" __**SMACK!  
**Joey held his head in pain, "Ouch! What ya do that for?!" Joey asked his wife._

_Mai rolled her eyes, "Who'd want to be like you." She turned to Ayato,  
"Don't listen to your Uncle he doesn't know what he's talking about."_

_"Do too!" Joey retorted._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Akari's sweat dropped, "That's it?!" She asked incredously.

"Well yeah." Ayato replied. Akari crossed her arms over her chest. "Your an idiot."

"So I've been told." Ayato said.

"So where's the rest of your family?" Akari asked. "Um, they went on a vacation somewhere." Ayato answered. "And why didn't you go?"

"Didn't want to." Ayato said plainly.

Akari got off of Ayato's back. "Like I said, your an idiot."

"My turn for a questions, "What's wrong?" Ayato asked.

"What?" Akari asked.

"Well you did show up at my doorstep soaking wet and asking for sex,  
how did you get here anyway?"

Akari sighed, "Could we not talk about this." Ayato walked over to Akari, catching her lips with his own. As qucikly as it started, it ended. "Alright." Ayato said.

Akari pushed him unto his bed and stradled him. "Akari?" Ayato asked confused. "Shut up." She said as she captured his lips in a needy kiss.  
Akari's tongue quickly slipped into Ayato's mouth, which suprised him.

There tongues battled for dominance as the kiss dragged on. Ayato's hand traveled up Akari's shapely legs and under the pair of boxers she was wearing, he gave her ass a tight squeeze, which made her gasp.

Akari soon broke the kiss for some much needed air, panting slightly,  
Ayato doing the same. "That was so...hot." Akari said between pants.  
"You say that like were done." Ayato replied.

Ayato pushed her off of him and up against the wall. He planted kisses along her neck, making his way down to her collar bone, earning him moans of pleasure from Akari.

As Ayato made his way towards her breasts the doorbell suddenly rang.  
"Shit." Akari and Ayato said at the same time. The doorbell rang again.  
"We could just ignore them." Akari said tracing circles on Ayato's chest.

The doorbell rang a third time. "No, I'd better get it." Ayato said leaving Akari, who pouted in return.

Ayato opened the door, 'Aw crap.' Ayato thought to himself when he saw the person that was standing outside his door. The girl that Ayato had been ogling**(the one with the yellow bikini top and short shorts)** was staring right back at him.

The girl noticed Ayato's ruffled look, and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stared at his toned body for several seconds. "Um, want something?" Ayato asked.

"Not really, I never got to tell you my name." She said. 'Damn, why did I have to be so damn perverted.' Ayato thought to himself.

"Um well, listen, I'm sorry about the other day, really, but I'm already taken." Ayato was hoping she'd go away before Akari started wondering what was taking him so long.

The girl didn't looked fazed at all, "That's okay. My name's Yai by the way." The girl poked at Ayato's stomach, which made him laugh, he was very tickilish.

"Wow, you've got a great body." Yai said.

"Who are you?"

Ayato cringed. Yai blinked several times, examining Akari. "Oh hi, I'm Yai." She said.

"Well what do you want, Ayato was doing something important before you came knocking." Akari examined the girl with a glare.

"Oh, you mean doing you?" The girl asked. Akari's face turned red and Ayato groaned. "You wouldn't mind if I joined would you?" Yai asked.

Ayato looked at her with wide eyes, was she asking for a threesome?  
Ayato couldn't help but think, **'HELL YEAH!'** Despite himself.

"Listen you!" Akari pointed at the girl, fury building within her, "I had better not see you poking around here again!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. You don't have to tell me twice. I was just kidding anyway. Well it was nice meeting you, I hope you two have fun!" She said as she walked off.

Ayato's sweat dropped as he closed the door. Akari was fuming. "Ayato,  
you've got some explaining to do!" She yelled.

'This isn't gonna end well.' Ayato thought to himself.

**Well that's it for now. Remember, if you want that lemon you had better say so in your review. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. Letter From a Stranger

**Well here we are chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Okay, this chapter contains my first ever lemon, so if your 18 or older, enjoy! And if your not, eh(shrugs), enjoy it anyway!**

**Warning(just for the sake of it): This chapter contains a very long and graphic lemon.**

**Future Reference: I'll always tell you when a lemon is in a chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Um yeah, I don't own the show/manga.**

**Chapter 2: Letter From A Stranger**

Ayato stared at a fuming Akari, sweat pouring down his face. "Well?"  
Akari demanded. "Um, she's just a girl I met yesterday." Ayato said,  
his voice shaky.

"Really?" Akari asked, not sounding convinced in the slightest. Ayato simply nodded. Akari sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. 'Ugh I'm giving myself a headache.'

"It's nothing to get upset over Akari, I mean, I am popular, what with me being who I am, so don't worry about it, I may be perverted but I'm not shameless." Ayato reassured her.

Akari sighed, "I guess your right." Akari walked over to Ayato. Ayato smiled, glad that, for once, Akari didn't decide to hit him. Moments later Ayato was lying on the floor, holding his face in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ayato whined. Akari simply shrugged, "Eh, it just didn't feel right not hitting you."

Ayato sat up, glaring at her. "You didn't have to hit me so hard. I should get treated better than this! After all I did save the world!"

Akari just looked at him, unimpressed. "Twice!" Ayato said, as if that would change Akari's mind. Akari shrugged, "That doesn't change the fact that your a pervert."

Ayato's sweat dropped, he never could seem to win against Akari when it came to arguing. Ayato sighed in defeat. "Hey Ayato!" Ayato brought his attention back to Akari.

"I need to relax, your good at giving massages right, who knows who many you've given to that shameless woman, give me one now." Akari meant for it to sound like a request, but it came out more as a demand.

"Alright." Ayato sat down on the couch indian style, patting the spot next to him. Akari complied, walking over to the couch and sitting so that her back was facing him.

Ayato quickly got to work, his skilled hands working on her stiff shoulders. Akari sighed contently, "Mmmmm." Ayato grinned, "You know, if you want me to, I could massage a much more, sensitive area." He said in a husky voice Akari was not used to.

"Mmmmm...that sounds good." Akari agreed, which made Ayato stop. Akari turned around, looking at him questioningly. "Why are you stopping?"  
Ayato just looked at her, his mouth agape.

"What?" Akari asked, getting slightly annoyed. "I just asked you something you'd usually hit me for." Ayato said matter-of-factly.  
"But I really wouldn't mind." Akari said as she laid on her stomach.  
"Do my backside now."

"Okay." Ayato grinned as he started unbuttoning his pants. Akari rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

Ayato pouted, "Alright." He said in a false tone of dissappointment as he started to massage her back. After several minutes Ayato let his hands drift to her lower back, then to her firm ass, which elicted a moan from Akari.

"You know what?" Ayato asked. "What?" Akari answered sleepily. "Seeing you wearing my clothes is a real turn-on." Ayato said as he gave her butt one last stroke.

Akari sat herself up, turning so she could see Ayato. "You know I love you, right?" Akari questioned. "Yeah." Ayato answered, curious as to why she was bringing the subject up.

"Good." She said as she quickly fell asleep.

**Later**

Ayato was reading one of his many romance novels, or at least, that's what his father and mother thought they were. If anyone were to read one they would find out that is was straight out porn.

Having already called up Jaden and the others, Ayato decided he was due for some light reading. He momentarliy put the book down, thinking quietly to himself. 'Shouldn't take Jaden and the others long too get here. It'll be great to see them again.'

He looked outside his window, the sun had long sinced set and the moon was in it's place. Ayato sighed contently, he loved the night. He looked towards the living room from his open door, 'Akari's still asleep. I wonder why she's so tired?'

Speaking of said girl Akari began to slightly stir. She stared at the ceiling for several seconds before sitting up. She felt far better than she did earlier.

She looked around trying to find Ayato before she spotted him in his room, reading something intently.

"What ya reading?" Akari asked as she took a seat next to Ayato.  
Startled, Ayato fell out of the bed. "A-Akari? When did you wake up!?"  
Ayato asked from the floor.

"Couple of seconds ago." She stated. "Oh, well, I called Jaden and the others a while ago, don't know when they'll be here though."

"That's nice." Akari's eyes drifted back to the book in Ayato's hands.  
"What ya reading?" She repeated her earlier question.

"Oh, um, it's called _Like a Dream_." Ayato answered. "A romance book?" Akari asked. Ayato nodded, "Heard of it?" He questioned. "No, but it sounds like one. I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

"Well it's kinda of a secret, but I'm really into them, I've learned a lot from them." Ayato sat back on the bed next to Akari. "Really? Care to show me?"

"Um...I'm don't think that's a good idea." Ayato said hesitantly.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"Well for one, I don't have a condom." Ayato said.

Akari arched a brow in confusion, "What kinda book are you reading?!"

Ayato handed the book to Akari, she took it and read the first line.  
She looked back to Ayato, a blush spreading across her face rapidly.  
She started to read again, she flipped to the next page.

Ayato watched her expression with amusement. "You don't have to read the entire book ya know."

Akari turned to him, her face beet red, "This-this isn't a-a romance!  
It's-it's flat out porn!"

"You seemed to like the book though." Ayato grinned at her slyly.

Akari's face went even redder, if that was possible. "I-I did not"  
She stammered.

"Really? Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I just took the book back then?" Ayato asked as he reached for the book. Akari quickly pulled the book to her chest. "Wait!"

Ayato arched a brow in amusement, "Hm? So you do like the book?" He asked.

Akari looked down embarrassed, "It's so...erotic. How can you read this stuff? I'm already hot and bothered from reading two pages."

Ayato shrugged, "You get used to it after awhile. Well I guess I can let you read it if you really want to, I'll just get a different book." Ayato said as he started to get up.

Ayato suddenly felt Akari's hand on his. He turned back to look at her "?" Akari looked up to meet his gaze, "Where do you think your going?"

"Erm, going to get another book?" Ayato answered, unsure of what her true intentions were. "No your not." Akari simply replied. "I'm not?" Ayato asked confused.

"I want you, and I want you now." Akari simply stated. Ayato stood there, unsure of what he should do. "But I don't have a con-"

"You don't need one." Akari quickly cut him off. Ayato looked at her,  
shock evident on his face. "But what if you-"

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything tommorrow." She said.

Ayato looked at her skeptically, "I still don't think it's a good idea." Akari pulled him down to her. "You don't have a choice this time Ayato."

Hearing the finalty in her voice Ayato pushed all his fears out of his mind, finally giving in to his lust.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Okay I'm kidding, read on!**

Ayato leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. But what started as a gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate war. Both Akari and Ayato were trying to dominate one another as their tongues danced with eachother.

Akari lightly jabbed Ayato in the stomach, he grunted in respone. Akari took this as an oppurtunity to take over, pushing Ayato on the bed so that she was on top, her tongue invading his mouth.

Akari broke the kiss off, smirking at Ayato, who simply glared at her.  
"You cheated." Ayato said. Akari laughed, "What's the matter Ayato? You can't handle me being rough?" She asked.

Ayato simply smirked in return, "I'll show you rough." He said as he quickly rolled over to straddle Akari. He began to slide his hands up and down her sides, loving the feel of silky skin beneath his fingers.

Akari let out a soft sigh and let her eyes drift close, enjoying the feel of Ayato's hands on her sides, but they soon opened wide as she felt his hands continue to slide up and up and up, taking her shirt with them until it was over her head and tossed on the floor.

Ayato eyed Akari's breasts intently. Akari feeling embarrassed blushed heavily. "Well?" she asked.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed, your body's perfect." Ayato said as he momentarily took his gaze away from Akari's creamy breasts to her face.

Ayato looked over her body again, she had just the right combination of muscle tone and soft delicate curves, Ayato simply grinned as his hand gently cupped the fullness of one breast, then the other. He let his thumb run over her nipple coaxing it into a hard nub while he gently began to massage her soft breasts.

Her moans and erratic breathing was having a painful effect on his now throbbing member but Ayato remained patient, he really was enjoying teasing her.

He planted hot hungry kisses between her breasts, but he never actual gave her the satisfaction of feeling his mouth on her hardened peaks.  
Akari whimpered pitifully as her body squirmed under his touch.

Ayato let his tongue flick over her nipple but only for a second before he moved back to the valley between her breasts, but that one touch had been enough to cause her hips to jerk up against his.

Ayato groaned as he felt her pelvis rub up against his throbbing member. Ayato moved back to Akari's mouth, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Akari moaned, sinking her hands through his hair.

Ayato's hand slid under her boxers, his hands cupping her firm ass before he slid them down. Ayato began kissing her inner thighs before gently spreading her legs apart.

Akari swore that Ayato had to have done this before, as she gazed at the confident smirk on his face.

Akari's back instantly arched as she felt Ayato's tongue slip over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She shook uncontrollably as she felt him make slow swipes back and forth over her clit with his tongue that was quickly making all thoughts impossible. Her head turned from side to side helplessly as he continued.

"A-Ayato ha-" Her last word turned into an unintelligible scream as he slipped a long finger inside her hot moistness, pumping in and out, never stopping his actions with his tongue on her clit.

A second finger joined the first, and he felt her hips buck wildly against his hand. "Jeez Akari, no need to hump my hand." He said, grinning all the while.

"Then...stop..teasing me!" Akari said through short breaths. In response Ayato quickend his pace, his fingers sliding in and out of her at a more rapid pace, making her pant heavily. He could feel the heat rising in her warmth, knowing he was nearly bringing her to her limit.

Akari was speechless as she as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body when her first orgasm finally overcame her. Ayato continued to move his finger within her and lick at her center which was becoming wetter with release. He stopped only when Akari's convulsions had stopped and she lay totally spent on his bed.

Ayato gazed down at her. Her chest was heaving and her hands were fisted in his sheets. Ayato smirked, "How's that for rough?"

If she had the energy, she might have glared at him. She was suprised when Ayato leaned down and slipped a hand beneath her head to bring her into a sitting position. He then wrapped his arm around her and held her close, her cheek resting on his shoulder. And for a moment thay sat in silence.

Akari was the first to break it, "Ayato. There's no way you can be a virgin." Ayato could detect the dissappointment in her voice. "What makes you say that?" Ayato asked.

After hearing no response, Ayato looked down to see Akari glaring at him. Ayato's sweat dropped. "Sorry to say but, despite my skills, I am a virgin." Ayato said truthfully.

"Then-"

"I told you earlier, I've learned a lot from those romance novels,  
among a few other things."

Akari playfully hit him on the chest. "Your such a pervert."

Ayato smiled, "Yeah I know. So, are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so." Akari answered.

Suddenly Akari felt herself being lowered from his chest back onto the bed and as her head hit the pillow, she found herself looking up into Ayato's eyes.

He alligned himself with her opening. He slowly undid the zipper to his pants, once done, he slipped his pants and boxers off at the same time, discarding them to the floor.

Akari gazed at Ayato's throbbing manhood. She had always expected it to be average size, but she now knew she was wrong, she hadn't thought he'd be so big. She suddenly felt a little frightend.

Ayato leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate and tender kiss. She felt his hardness part her slick folds and then begin to slide into her slowly.

"Sorry." Ayato said, before he thrusted into her all the way. Akari whimpered at the pain, her eyes tearing up as a result. It took all of her will power not to scream. Akari knew that it was gonna hurt, but she didn't know that it would hurt this bad.

After a few moments Ayato asked, "Are you okay?" Akari nodded her head.  
"I'm okay, you can go now." Ayato nodded his head, pulling out, then entering her again slowly. Akari winced as he did it several more times.

After a few more thrusts the pain subsided and it was quickly being replacing by pleasure. Seeing that Akari was no longer wincing, Ayato set his pace. He pushed into her slowly, but he went as far as he could go inside her before pulling out and repeating the process.

Akari panted as Ayato kept up his slow pace, "Please...harder...faster. I want more." She pleaded, without even thinking.

Ayato pulled himself out, and then quickly rammed back in, earning a loud moan from Akari. Again and again Ayato rammed himself into Akari, their moans quickly filling the room.

Ayato kept this pace up, grunting with each thrust. Akari moaned as she felt wave after wave of pure bliss. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Ayato instructed.

Akari complied, which allowed Ayato to penetrate her even deeper.  
Akari let out a throaty moan as he pushed into her as far as her body would allow.

Liking her reaction, Ayato sped up, pounding into her over and over again.

"Oh yes...mmm...I'm going to..ohhh..I'm going to-"

"Come?" Ayato finished for her as he continued to pump in and out of her. Her finger nails dug into his back, Ayato grunted in response. Ayato felt her inner muscle ripple uncontrollably around him as she let out a cry that Ayato was sure to be heard by everyone outside.

Before she could again regain her senses, Ayato unhooked her legs from around his waist and wrapped his arms around her. He rolled them both over so that she was sprawled across him. She looked up into his eyes, blinking in confusion at the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Sit up." He commanded, his hands found their way to her hips. Akari glared at him, she didn't like being commanded, but she did as she was told and gasped as the pleasure that shot through her, nearly losing her balance.

Somehow Ayato was still inside her, and still very hard. After regaining herself she looked down at him in disbelief.

Ayato simply shrugged. "Stamina."

Akari opened her mouth to say something indignant but it never escaped her lips as Ayato's hands moved her hips, grinding her back and forth.

She let out a rather loud moan, which made Ayato stop. She opened her eyes to question him. "It's your turn to be in control." Ayato simply said.

Akari complied, lifting her hips up before crashing back down, causing his shaft to bury deep within her. She grounded against him mercilessly as Ayato watched her.

She sat up straight as she continued, clutching her breasts with her hands. Ayato had never seen anything more erotic. Ayato wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"I don't think I can last much longer." Ayato managed to say between grunts.

Akari opened one of her eyes, gazing at Ayato's expression. "Stamina, eh?"

Ayato simply glared at her, wanting to make her pay for that comment he grasped her hips and raised his own as she came crashing down, driving himself into her deeply. Akari let out a cry and her grip on her breasts tightened.

She continued sliding up and down, and when he didn't do it again she looked down at Ayato, "Do it again." She ordered.

"I don't think I've got the stamina." Ayato said with a grin. Akari growled at him. But Ayato still didn't comply. Akari hated begging, but she wanted him to really do it again. "Please Ayato...do it again."

Ayato complied after seeing the look she had on her face. He thrusted his hips up when she came down again, causing her to cry out his name.  
He did it several more times, elicting a cry from her each time.

"K-keep going! Don't stop, don't stop!" Akari moaned. She felt her inner muscles clamp down almost violently then spasm after a particularly hard thrust by Ayato.

Feeling her orgasm, Ayato grabbed her hips and began thrusting up as hard and as fast as he could, lengthening her release as he reached his own. With a groan, he spilled himself into her with a series of quick and hard thrusts.

Akari slumped forward onto Ayato's chest. She had never felt this exhausted in her life.

"That was...so..good." She said.

"I've had better." Ayato said. Akari snapped her head up, "What?!"  
Ayato laughed at this, "I was just kidding Akari."

Akari playfully smacked him on the arm, "Don't play around like that.  
You know I don't like that." She pouted.

"I know, but you should have seen the look on your face." Ayato said.  
"Not funny." Akari replied.

Ayato rolled over so that he was on top. "You know your welcome to read my books anytime you want to."

"And why would I want to do that?!" Akari asked incredously. "So you can learn a couple things." Ayato said.

"Are you trying to say I'm inexperienced!" Akari yelled at him. "Um,  
yeah." Ayato said matter-of-factly.

"You are such a pervert!" She angrily said. "Yup!" Ayato replied.

Akari sighed, "But I guess I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Who would, I'm perfect." Ayato said smirking.

"You are impossible." Akari said. "Get off me, you aren't exactly light ya know."

She began squirming underneath him, trying to get free. What she didn▓t know was that their bodies were still joined and her movements were awaking something. She soon realized this as she felt him harden inside her again.

"Already?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Stamina?" Ayato anwered.

The next day Ayato was up and about, sure he felt a little drained, but after last night, who wouldn't? Akari had not yet woken up after last night and Ayato thought it best for her to rest.

Ayato plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote he noticed a folded up piece of paper that he was sure wasn't there before.

He opened up the letter and read it with a shock expression on his face.

_I know what you did last night. I've been watching you for a long time now. You will be mine._

**Muhahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Who's the letter from? Yai? Anna? Or somebody else? Well my lips are sealed. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about my first attempt at a lemon in your review, provided that you actually read the lemon that is. Until next time, I'm out!**


	3. The Gang's All Here!

**Um, here's chapter three. This one's a little shorter than usual. I don't really like how this one turned out but...eh(shrugs)enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sighs and shakes head.**

**Chapter 3: The Gang's All Here!**

Ayato threw the letter into the trash bin. He felt a little uneasy,  
he had gotten creepy letters before, but never had he found one in his house.

Grabbing a small bottle from the kitchen counter Ayato made for his room. 'I wonder how long it'll take for Jaden and the others to get here?' He thought as he opened the door to his room.

"Eep!" Akari quickly shoved something under the pillow she was resting on. Ayato looked at her questioningly. "Ayato..um..what's up?" Akari asked sounding nervous.

Ayato stared at her for several seconds before realization dawned on him. "You were reading one of my books? Weren't you? The one I keep under my pillow?" He asked grinning.

"Um, I don't know what your talking about." Akari said. "Really? Then why are you blushing?" Ayato asked, the grin growing wider by the second.

"Oh alright, you caught me." Akari sighed in defeat. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." Ayato said as he sat on the side of the bed. Akari eyed the bottle in Ayato's hand. "Are those the pills?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, here you go." Ayato handed the bottle to Akari. "What time is it?" Akari asked. "It's about 4:00, why?"

"Sheesh, was I asleep that long?"

"Um, yeah."

Akari sat up, she looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"You mean my clothes?" Ayato asked. "You were wearing my clothes yesterday."

"No I mean my clothes."

Ayato got up and opened his closet, "I washed them for you." He said as he handed her her clothes.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go take a shower." Akari slipped out of bed, not bothering to cover her nude body, as she walked towards the door she staggered a bit. "You alright?" Ayato asked.

She turned to him smiling, "Yeah, just fine." Although she was thinking something totally different, 'I feel like I got a wrench wedged between my legs. I am so gonna kill him when I feel better.'

Ayato smiled knowingly, 'Oh man. When she feels better she's gonna kill me for sure.'

Akari, with some difficulty, finally made it to the bathroom. "Only a girl who's been fucked five ways to Friday walks like that."

Akari whipped around to see the bane of her existence, her older sister, Hitaki. As the two siblings stood there staring at eachother the tension in the air grew thick.

"What? No hello?" Hitaki asked sounding hurt. Akari didn't answer.

Hitaki shrugged, "Fine. I've come to offer you something."

Akari continued to glare at her, her fists clenched together. Hitaki looked at her sister with amusement. "I can understand why you hate me,  
but you should be grateful, after all, I left you alive."

"What the hell do you want?" The venom in Akari's statement was thick. Hitaki sighed, "Have it your way. I'll get straight to the point. I'm offering you a position in the Order."

Akari looked at her as if she had asked her to jump of a cliff. "Hey,  
don't give me that look. I'm not too thrilled about this myself, but.  
orders are orders. So what do you say?"

"Go to hell."

Hitaki sighed, "I still have quite a lot of time before that happens,  
I'm sure."

"Hey Akari! You forgot your-" Ayato stood in the doorway of the bathroom dumbly as his sentence died away. Hitaki smirked, "Seems you did quite a little number on my baby sis."

She looked back to Akari, "What do you really want...Akari. Sooner or later your gonna have to choose. Do you want Ayato to live or me to die? And believe me, that question is a lot harder than it sounds, and you'll figure out soon enough why." And with that Hitaki simply vanished.

Ayato embraced Akari, "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Akari sighed, 'Mother, Father.'

**Later**

"Once again Kazama is the winner, he's beaten everyone he's faced since returning to the pro circuit. Oh! There he is now, any comments on your win today?" A short bald man asked the dark haired teen.

Kazama regarded the man with disinterest. "No comment." He said, stalking off. The bald man's sweat dropped. "Well um there you have it. Back to you Dave."

**CLICK!**

Ayato sighed, "I always seem to miss his duels for some reason." He said as he continued to channel surf. After several more clicks Ayato sighed again, "500 channels and nothing good is on."

"Stop complaining so much, at least you've got me." Akari said as she snuggled up closer to him. Ayato smiled, "Yeah, your right."

**DING DONG!**

Ayato looked up from his spot on the couch. He got up, walking over to the door. "Hey Ayato!" Jaden shouted. "Jaden?"

"Yup! We got here as fast as we could!" Jaden exclaimed. Ayato's sweat dropped, "Yeah. I see."

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let us in?" Alexis asked.

"Um, yeah, come in." Ayato opened the door wider, letting Jaden and co. walk in. "Well this place sure hasn't changed! Hey where's your parents and your sis?" Jaden asked.

"Vacation." Ayato simply stated. Nico and Syrus sat down on the couch,  
next to Akari. "You guys got here quick!" Akari stated.

Alexis ran to hug her friend. "Long time no see!"

"Alexis, it hasn't been that long." Akari said. "Yeah, but it sure does feel like it." She replied.

Akari stood up, staggering a bit, "Hey Ayato! Help me make some dinner"  
She grabbed Ayato by the hand, dragging him towards the kitchen. "Hey!  
I can walk!" Ayato protested.

"Um? Are you okay Akari, your walking kind of funny." Exion asked,  
concern on his face. Akari simply turned to Ayato and glared. Ayato's sweat dropped.

Exion watched the reaction between the two with a confused look.

**Hours Later**

"Really?" Jaden asked as Ayato nodded. "That's strange, and a little bit scary." Syrus joined in. "I wish something like that would happen to me." Exion said.

"You really need to get yourself a girlfriend if your wishing you had a stalker that sent you creepy letters." Akari informed the tan skinned young man.

Exion sighed, "Yeah. I know."

Alexis pulled Akari aside. "You and Ayato did it, didn't you?" She asked. Akari looked taken aback, "Why do you ask?"

"Well the way you were walking earlier, I just figured that you two guys did it." Alexis said matter-of-factly. "Well yeah we did, what about you and Jaden?" Akari asked.

"Well, not yet, but I've been thinking about it."

Akari watched as Ayato told a corny joke, which made Jaden and the others laugh hysterically. "Knowing Jaden, he probably wouldn't even know what to do."

Alexis sighed, "Your probably right. Anyway...Ayato must of been really good."

"Alexis!" Akari shouted.

Jaden and the others turned to look at the two girls. Akari's sweat dropped, "What?"

Ayato and co. just shrugged and went back to talking about whatever it was they were talking about. "I wouldn't expect you to say something like that." Akari told the Obelisk Beauty.

"I guess Jasmine and Mindy are finally rubbing off on me." Alexis said. "Well, he was really good. I mean, we did it twice...in a row."

Alexis looked at her disbelievingly. "It's the truth." Akari said defensively.

"My parents should be here by the end of this week, I don't know how I'm gonna explain you guys to them though." Ayato informed his friends.

"Aw don't worry about it! Your parents are cool." Jaden patted his friend on his back. "You don't know how many times I've heard that one." Ayato replied.

Nico yawned, alerting Syrus to her prescene. "I'm tired." She said.  
"Yeah me too." Syrus agreed. "Well it is getting kinda dark, let's call it a night we got plenty of time to hang out tommorrow."

Jaden yawned and stretched, "Me and Lex got dibs on the futon!"

"Hey me and Nico were gonna share the futon!" Syrus complained. "Really? Well we could always settle this with a duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

Syrus' sweat dropped, "Never mind."

"Ah don't worry Syrus, I got two futons!" Ayato exclaimed. He turned to Exion, "Um, you don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?" Ayato asked.

"Um, no, I'll be fine."

"Alright! Then it's settled. Oh and no funny business on my futons! Got it!"

Jaden, Alexis, Nico, and Syrus all nodded in understanding.

"Good!" Ayato and Akari slipped into bed. "Goodnight!" Ayato and Akari said at practically the same time.

"Goodnight!" Everyone else replied.

**The Next Day**

Me and Lex are gonna go out for a bit! See you guys later!" Jaden called to his friends.

"Have fun you two." Ayato wiggled his eyebrows trying to make sure they got the hint. **WHAP!** "Ouch!" Ayato whined holding the back of his head.  
"Don't mind him, have a good time!" Akari dragged a whimpering Ayato away.

Jaden and Alexis' sweat dropped.

"Hey get a room!" Exion shouted at Syrus and Nico, who both looked like they were trying to eat eachothers faces off. The two stopped momentarily and looked at eachother, then at Exion. The two shrugged,  
got up and made for Ayato's room.

"Hey Ayato!" Exion called to the spiky haired teen. The door to the bathroom opened slighty, "What is it? I'm about to take a shower."

"Um, it can wait." Exion called. Suddenly a pair of arms pulled Ayato back into the bathroom. Exion's sweat dropped, he sat on the couch and sighed, "Some guys get all the luck."

Kazama looked out the window dully. Ever since he rejoined the pro circuit he beat everybody that he went up against, but he still wasn't satisfied.

He looked at the deck in his hand, 'I'm still not good enough with this deck. I have to master it. I will master it!' Once the jet landed Kazama got up, "Hey this isn't my stop!"

There was no reply, "Hey!" Kazama called again. "This isn't my stop!"  
A vein throbbed on his forehead. "He can't hear you."

Kazama whipped around to see a person in a black coat(think KH2), "Who the hell are you?"

"That's not very important right now, Kazama."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's a stupid question, your famous, remember?"

"Listen you! If it's a fight you want I'll be glad to give it to you!"  
Kazama practically growled.

"Well lucky me, I didn't come here for a fight, I only needed to confirm something, your pilot will be waking up soon, I had better take my leave." The person bowed and disappeared.

"Hey were not supposed to land here, um sorry Mr. Kazama." The pilot called.

Kazama simply stared at the spot that person was standing earlier,  
"What the hell was that all about."

"Hey Jaden, have you heard from Aster?" Ayato asked the head strong teen.

"Nf hafen hewrd fram hem." Jaden replied as he stuffed a hotdog in his mouth.

"What?"

Jaden swallowed the hotdog with a big gulp, "I said, no haven't heard from him."

"That's weird, anybody got his number?" Ayato asked.

Everyone at the table shook their heads.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Jaden shouted.

Everyone looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Me and Lex saw this really old house not far from here, it was all boarded up and stuff, it looked really cool."

"A really old house, are you sure? I've lived here all my life and I've never seen a really old house anywhere around here." Ayato looked at Jaden questioningly.

"Well I saw it! Right Lex?" Alexis nodded, "Yeah. We both saw it."

"Anyway, why won't we check it out, it can be an adventure!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But it's already night out!" Syrus tried to reason with him. Jaden nearly shrugged, "It'll make it more exciting. So what do you say, huh Ayato?"

"Well, I still don't belive there's any such house, but, well, it couldn't hurt."

"Yeah!" Jaden stood up in triumph as Syrus slumped in defeat.

**Order HQ**

"Hmmmm, interesting."

"What's interesting?" Hitaki asked the coated figure.

"It would seem that some supernatural forces are at work."

Hitaki frowned, and just how is that interesting, I think you've lost it old man."

I am not old, I am only 56!" The man replied.

"Whatever." Hitaki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it's happening in Domino City, and it would seem that Ayato and the others are going to check it out."

"Are you familiar with the story of the House of Naught?" The old man asked.

"Hmmm, nope, guess I'm not old enough to have heard of it."

The old man ignored the comment, "Well anyway...to make a long story short, every century, the house appears, and within it is a Wraith,  
that feeds on duel energy."

"Duel energy? This is interesting."

"Even if you do manage to defeat the Wraith it's nearly impossible to escape the house."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"If you don't escape by midnight you will become the new Wraith."

"Sounds like something from an old horror movie if you ask me." Hitaki said indignantly.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see if they can escape."

"If Lina was here I am sure she wouldn't approve of this." Hitaki scolded.

"Your in command when she's not, and you don't seem like your angry."

"Well, I'm not Lina, am I?"

The old man smirked.

Ayato, Jaden, Akari, Alexis, Syrus, Nico, and Exion all stood outside the broken down house.

The windows were boarded up, the white paint was peeling off in several different places, and ominous clouds were floating overhead. Syrus gulped.

"Strange, I've never seen this house here before." Ayato said. "Looks like something straight out of a horror movie." Akari said.

"Um, why are we going in here again?" Exion asked nervously. Jaden scratched his face, "Um I forget."

Exion and the others face vaulted. "What do you mean you forgot!" Syrus yelled.

"Hey come help me with this door! It's stuck!" Ayato called.

Jaden, Exion, and Ayato struggled to get the door opened, but it wouldn't budge.

Akari pushed the three boys out of the way. "Just leave it to us"  
Akari, Alexis, and Nico all pulled and the door went flying open.

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Man, that hurt my pride."

**Well that's it for this chapter, again, I really didn't like how this one turned out. But the next one will be next better, I think. Well don't forget to review, seriously, don't forget. Until next time! I'm out!**

**P.S.- I like to think of that as my catchphrase.**


	4. Night in the House of Naught

**Um, here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own the manga/show.**

**Chapter Four: A Night in the House of Naught**

"Well let's get this over with." Ayato said stepping into the dusty old house.

Jaden and the others quickly followed suit. The group surveyed the room once inside.

There were cobwebs in various places, dusty furniture, scurrying rats,  
crumbling bookcases, and eerie paintings. "Yup, definately something out of a horror movie, a very old horror movie." Ayato said.

"Well I think we've seen enough, let's go now." Syrus nervously said.

"Aw come on Sy, we haven't even explored the house yet." Jaden said.

Ayato walked over to one of the old paintings. It was a picture of a woman, she was beautiful, to put it in simple terms. Her pale skin was a little odd coupled with the fact that she was wearing a bright red dress. Her eyes were completly black, which unnerved Ayato.

Suddenly Ayato yelped, causing everyone to look in his direction. He was rubbing his backside, glaring at Akari. He whispered to her, "Why did you pinch me?"

"You looked like you were in a daze staring at that painting." She replied. "Seriously Akari, you aren't jealous are you? Sure the girl in the picture is beautiful and all, but it's just a painting."

Akari arched a brow, "Beautiful?"

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Beautiful? Did I say that, I meant average looking."

Akari seemed content with his answer, Ayato sighed in relief.

Ayato took one last look at the painting, he shrugged, and decided to join the others. As he walked away the painting's eyes followed him.

"Hey Exion! C'mon hurry up! Were moving on!" Jaden called. "Um, I'm coming!" Exion quickly hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

Jaden and co. found themselves in a large hallway. Several suits of armor were lined up against the wall, several of them holding weapons such as axes, maces, and swords.

"Armor? I'm starting to wonder who lived here." Alexis said.

"What I'm wondering is why this house hasn't been brought down by now,  
it's in really bad shape." Ayato said.

"Maybe it has some historical value?" Nico questioned.

"I don't know, I mean, I've never seen this house before, it's as if it just appeared out of nowhere." Ayato furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

"Well let's keep exploring! Maybe we can solve the mystery!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Now let's go!" Jaden yelled as he marched off, leaving his friends to question his behavior.

Hitaki yawned, "Man am I bored. Hey old man! Have any of them been picked off yet!"

"Would you stop calling me old!"

"Just answer the question, geez, must be going senile."

"What?!"

"Yup, definately going senile."

"Just for that I'm not going to answer your question." Laio replied.

Hitaki shrugged, "Then I'll just keep calling you old."

"Okay okay, but you have to promise to stop calling me old, deal?" He asked.

Hitaki crossed her fingers behind her back, "Deal."

"As of yet, no, but, they are being watched, things should get pretty interesting real soon."

"That really wasn't what I was hoping to here old man."

"Hey you said-"

"My fingers were crossed, as old as you are, you should know not to trust a Harpy."

"Hmph." The old man replied.

Ayato walked at the back of the group, reading one of his books he had brought alone. "Ayato. Ayato? Ayato!"

Ayato looked up, "Huh? Wha?"

"What are you doing." Akari asked.

"Reading." Ayato replied matter-of-factly.

"I can see that, don't you think it's a little inappropaite to be reading that in public."

Ayato looked at her confused, "Public? I'm with my friends."

"Hey what's the hold up back there!" Alexis called back.

"Um nothing, were coming!" Akari called back. Suddenly Akari heard snickering behind her. She turned around to see Ayato snickering.  
"Ugh, you are such a pervert."

Ayato blinked at her confused, "What are you talking about, I was laughing at a joke in this book."

**"LIAR!"** Akari pointed at him accusingly.

"Am not!" Ayato shoved the book in front of her face. Akari read the first couple of lines and started snickering herself.

"You two had better stop goofing around back there and come on!" Alexis called again.

Ayato and Akari quickly hurried after the rest of the group.

"This must be the kitchen." Ayato said looking around the dusty room.

**CLANK! CLANK!**

"Did you guys here something?" Ayato asked. Everyone shrugged.

**CLANK! CLANK!**

"You guys had to have heard that!" Ayato said. Once again everyone shrugged.

**CLANK! CLANK!**

"Really guys I hear something, it sounds...like metal." Ayato says.

"Honestly Ayato, if your trying to scare us it's not going to work."

**CLANK!**

"Hey, it stopped."

Ayato looked at his friends terrified faces. "Guys? What's wrong?"  
Ayato turned around to see an axe come crashing down towards him.  
Ayato quickly rolled out of the way and under the table.

The suit of armor pulled the axe out of the floor and brought it over it's head. "Ayato move!" Akari yelled.

"Shit!" Ayato cursed as he scurried from under the table seconds before the axe smashed into it, sending bits of wood flying in every direction.

Ayato got up, "What the hell is that thing?" Akari quickly grabbed Ayato's hand, "We don't have the time to find out! Let's get out of here!"

The group sprinted out of the room, running into a nearby hallway.  
Jaden turned to see an axe flying straight towards him. "Duck!" He yelled as he dived to the floor, knocking Alexis down with him.

Syrus, Nico, and Akari followed suit. The axe whizzing over their heads. "Ayato watch out!" Akari yelled a little too late. The handle of the axe slammed into Ayato's arm with a sickening crack.

Ayato instantly hit the floor, along with the axe, suprisingly he didn't scream. Akari quickly ran to Ayato's side. "Ayato are you alright?"

**CLANK! CLANK!**

Ayato sat up, "I can't...I can't...feel my arm."

Jaden and the others got up, "Come on, we can't stop now, we've gotta keep moving."

Ayato nodded, he grunted as he shakily stood up.

**CLANK! CLANK!**

"Let's go!"

Later

"I...think...we..lost him." Jaden panted.

Ayato walked over to a nearby wall and slumped against it, breathing heavily.

"We've got to get out of here and get Ayato some help." Alexis said,  
everyone agreed with her.

"But how are we gonna do that? That thing is out there." Exion asked.

Alexis sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Well whatever were gonna do we had better do it fast, there were several suits of armor, who knows how many are out there looking for us." Akari said.

"Ayato where are you going?" Syrus asked.

"Why don't we just come out the way we came, it's dangerous, but we'll just have to risk it. After all, my vision is starting to blur and it's getting harder to stay focused, we have to get out of here as fast as we can."

"Ayato's right. We don't have much time." Nico said.

Ayato peered around the corner, he turned to his friends, motioning that the coast was clear.

They traversed through a few rooms, Ayato turned to his friends again,  
"Quiet. I think I hear something."

**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**

"Shit! There's like...five of them, all with weapons."

"What are we gonna do?" Exion asked.

Ayato saw a pebble on the floor, "Akari could you throw the pebble into the room to the right."

Akari nodded and launched the pebble into the nearby room. In an instant seven suits of armor were charging into the room. "Quick! Let's go!"

The group ran to the left, finally making it to where they started.  
Jaden, Akari, Alexis, Nico, Exion, and Syrus all pulled on the door,  
but it didn't even budge.

"It's no use, it just won't open." Nico said.

"Maybe this place has a back door?" Jaden suggested.

**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**

"Oh no, there coming!" Syrus exclaimed.

Ayato eyed the old bookshelf, 'Might as well give it a try!' He ran over to the bookshelf, throwing books off the shelves. "Ayato what are you doing!" Akari yelled at him.

"Aha!" Ayato found a switch behind one of the books and quickly pressed it, a secret passage way opened up. "Quick in here!" Jaden and co.  
followed suite. Ayato pushed the switch on the wall, closing the secret passageway.

"Man that was close!" Jaden exclaimed.

"There's a door at the end of this passageway, let's hope it leads us out of here." Nico lead the group through the passageway.

**CLICK!**

"Did you guys here something?" Nico asked.

Suddenly the floor they were standing on gave way, **"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Jaden, Alexis, Akari, Ayato, and Nico fell down the trap hole. There screams echoing thorought the passageway.

Exion and Syrus stood there, dumbfounded, and all alone.

Akari held her head, "Ouch!" She looked around, "Where am I?"  
Suddenly she realized that she was alone. "Ayato, Alexis, Jaden?!"

"Akari?" A familiar voice rang out in the darkness. "Jaden?" Akari questioned.

"Where are you, I can't see a thing?" Jaden called out.

"Me neither!" Akari called back.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jaden screamed out.

"Jaden? Jaden? Jaden!" Akari called frantically. No response.

She got up and ran, "Jaden where are you?" She suddenly ran into something hard, and quickly lost consciousness.

"We've got to find them!" Syrus called back to Exion. The two teens ran from room to room. "I know! I know! But how?"

"I don't know, you think we should have jumped in that pit?" Syrus asked.

No reply.

"Exion?"

Still no reply.

"Exion?"

Silence.

Syrus turned around, "Exion! Where'd you go?!"

"So how many are left?" Hitaki asked.

"One." Laio replied.

"One?" Hitaki repeated, "Who is it?"

"I'm...not certain."

"Hmph, those kids are dumber than I thought." Hitaki replied.

"Well as long as there's one left they should be fine."

"I seriously doubt that." Hitaki said, "If Lina finds out about this she's gonna be so pissed."

"Indeed she will." The old man agreed with her, suprised that she hadn't called him old yet.

"Which is why I'm gonna tell her it's your fault."

"Yes that seems about right...**WWWHHHAATTT!?"**

Syrus looked around the weird room he stumbeled across. "Where am I?"  
He asked no one particular.

"Your in my domain." A voice answered.

Syrus looked around the completely blue room. "Who said that, Alexis?"

"Heh, heh, heh, over here."

Syrus turned in the direction of the voice. What he saw nearly made him puke.

It was a woman, or at least, it used to be a woman. She was mostly a skeleton, bits of flesh were hanging off her dusty bones, she was covered in blood and blue flames, and her head was barely attached to her neck.

"Congratulations, you are the only one who wasn't caught. For that, I will allow you to leave."

"What about my friends." Syrus demanded, sounding a lot braver than he looked.

"Oh, there not going anywhere." The Wraith pointed up. Syrus looked up,  
his friends were chained up, hanging from the ceiling. "You see, I was just about to feast on their duel energy before you came in. You may go, but they will not."

"I'm not leaving without my friends!" Syrus declared.

"Oh? So you won't just leave?"

"No!" Syrus boldly took a step forward, although he was seriously doubting that he could do anything.

In an instant the Wraith had Syrus pinned to the wall, "You would die for them?" She asked.

Syrus gasped for air, "I...I...would."

"Hmph, really?" She dropped him.

"Why...why...are...you..doing this?" Syrus asked between breaths.

"Why? You want to know why? I'll tell you why."

"It was a thousand years ago. I had everything, beauty, power, and I was in love, but, I was in love with a lowly peasant. As you would imagine my father was not happy about this."

The Wraith looked down at Syrus, "My father killed the poor man, right on the day I was planning to run away with him. I was heart broken, I grieved for several years."

"Eventually my father tried to force me to marry someone I had never met, to escape the marriage, well, I killed myself. I hated my father for what he did, my hate for him festered even long after I was gone."

"I don't know how, but my spirit, it..transformed into what you see now. I knew that with my newfound power I could get revenge, so I tortured the old man, until he killed himself, just like I did."

"So why-"

"Because it wasn't enough, I needed more, but to sustain myself in this world I needed duel energy, and lots of it, I had planned to let you go on living, but now, now I'm going to kill you just like your pathetic friends."

The Wraith lunged at Syrus. Syrsu closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over with. But it never came. Syrus opened his eyes slowly and was suprised at what he saw. "A-Ayato?"

Ayato stood there, a gold aura emitting from his body, his usual cerulean blue eyes had turned a bright gold, he was holding the Wraith's arm.

"What in the? What sorcery is this? Huh?"

The mark on Ayato's neck was a burning red.

Hitaki looked at the mark on the back of her hand, it was a burning red. "What the-? What's going on? What is he doing?"

"What are you talking about Hitaki?" The old man asked.

"Ayato must have transformed into that state again, my hand feels like it's on fire."

"Mark?" Laio asked. "What mark?"

The Wraith incinerated under the pressure of Ayato. Syrus just looked on in awe. Ayato turned to Syrus, who backed away in response.

Suddenly the entire room was as bright as Ayato's eyes. When the light faded Syrus found himself in Ayato's house. He looked around, Jaden, Alexis, Akari, Exion, and Nico were all unconscious but seemed okay.

He turned to see Ayato, back to his normal self, slump to the ground.

Ayato woke up with a major headache the next day. "An unfamiliar ceiling." He plainly said.

He tried to sit up but a pain shot threw his arm so he just laid there.  
"Am I? In a hospital?" He asked no one in particular.

He turned to look out the window and noticed a folded up piece of paper on the edge of the bed he was lying in. He reached for it slowly and opened it.

_I knew you'd pull through in the end._

**I think I'll just end it here for now! Hoped you liked it, but I'd really appreciate some criticism. Anyway please review! Until next time I'm out!**


	5. The Final Year Begins!

**Here's chapter five. First and foremost, the only "champion" from the show that will appear in this story is Jesse Andersen, I have created three original characters to fill in for the other three, sorry if you don't like my decision, but it's important that I do this for the development of the story. This chapter is loosely based off of episode 106. There will be another lemon in the next chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Kingdom Hearts for that matter.  
This will make more sense once you read this chapter.**

**Chapter Five: The Final Year Begins!**

"Hey Ayato! Finally awake I see!"

Ayato turned, "Hm? Akari?"

Akari walked over to the edge of the bed. "So, how are feeling?"

Ayato chuckled, "Confused...and a little sore." Ayato added as an afterthought.

Akari eyed the piece of paper in Ayato's hand. "What's that?"

"Another weird letter." Ayato sighed. "As if I didn't have enough mysteries to solve already."

"Well anyway...you'll be fully healed in about two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"Yup, that's what the doctor said."

"Man is that a long time." Ayato sighed heavily.

"Ah cheer up, you've still got me, you complain too much."

Ayato pouted, "Jaden's so gonna pay for this!"

"Your the one who agreed to go." Akari said matter-of-factly.

"Well I wouldn't have if I had known that this would happen."

Suddenly the door burst opened. "Hey Ayato your finally awake!" Jaden exclaimed.

Ayato glared daggers at Jaden. Jaden's sweat dropped as he slowly backed out of the room.

**Two Weeks Later...**

"A ceremony, huh? I wonder what's it for?" Ayato asked.

Jaden merely shrugged, "Beats me."

Ayato turned to Alexis, who shrugged, then he turned to Exion, who shrugged too.

"You guys watching the entry exams?" Syrus asked walking up to the four taller teens.

"Hey you got promoted to Obelisk Blue?!" Ayato yelled in disbelief.

"Hey don't say it like you can't believe it!" Syrus yelled back. "Why are you two arguing?" Nico asked joining the group.

Syrus pointed to Ayato, "He can't believe I'm in Obelisk Blue!"

"What?!" Nico turned to glare at Ayato. "Hey what's going on?" A female voice called out.

"Your boyfriend can't believe that Syrus is in Obelisk Blue!" Nico shouted.

"What?! Syrus in Obelisk Blue!?" Akari shouted in suprise.

Jaden, Exion, and Alexis' sweat dropped as the two couples started to argue.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Hikari walked over to the group.

"Um, their arguing about Syrus being in Obelisk Blue." Jaden said simply.

"Syrus? An Obelisk?" Hikari questioned.

In an instant Syrus and Nico were yelling at Hikari. "What did I say wrong?" Hikari asked confused.

Ayato looked down at the various duels that were going on. "Hey that one looks like it's gonna be good!" Ayato pointed.

Akari followed where Ayato's finger was pointing. A tall and lean girl readied her duel disk. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were golden in color and her skin was a bit pale, she wore a modest black skirt and a white t-shirt, showing off her hourglass figure nicely.

"How can you tell?" Akari asked. She looked over to see Ayato drooling.  
**WHAP!** "I should have known, you were staring at her chest, pervert."

Ayato held the back of his head in pain, pouting, "Your just mad cause their bigger than yours."

Akari grabbed Ayato by his blazer and started shaking him violently.  
"What did you just say?!"

Alexis sighed, 'Some things will never change.'

The girl looked up, seeing the antics of Akari and Ayato she smiled.

"Ahem."

The girl brought her attention back to the Proctor.

"Shall we begin?" The Proctor asked, sounded slightly annoyed.

The girl simply nodded.

"Then I'll go first." The Proctor examined his hand, "I place five cards face down."

"Woah, five cards? I knew this duel was gonna be interesting!" Ayato exclaimed. Akari merely rolled her eyes.

"Who are you guys wat-" Nico's sentence was cut short when she saw the girl that was dueling. "It-it can't be...her?"

"That's it for my turn." The Proctor stated.

The girl eyed the man intently, 'Hmmmmmm.' She drew a card and looked it over briefly. "I summon Dragoon(1800/1000) in attack mode!"

A humanoid dragon appeared on the field. It's scales were white and purlpe. It twirled it's lance in it's hands as it roared.

'It is her!' Nico thought to herself.

"If a Dragoon exists on my field I can special summon this next monster, Organization XIII-Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer(1900/1900)!"

A man in a black cloak appeared, several lances swirled around him as a result of the wind surrounding him. His black dreads swirled around his head as he fixed the Proctor with his cold gaze.

The Proctor smirked, 'As soon as she attacks it's over! I have the ultimate combo set up.'

"I activate Xaldin's special effect, when he is summoned I can destroy all the face-down spell and traps on your field!"

"What?" The Proctor looked on in shock as each of his cards were whipped off the field.

"For every card destroyed by this effect my monster gains 400 extra attack points."

Xaldin's attack points shot up to 3900. "Dragoon! Xaldin! Attack!"

The Proctor's life points instantly dropped to zero.

The Proctor blinked several times, "Um, well welcome to Duel Academy."

"She's strong." Syrus said.

"Yeah, Is it just me? Or did that monster look like something from the Order?" Ayato asked.

**Later**

"Jaden! Jaden! Jaden where are you?!" Syrus called out as he searched the Slifer Red Dorm.

A random Slifer was walking Syrus' way. "Hey have you seen Jaden?"  
Syrus asked. "No, haven't seen him." The Slifer replied before walking off.

"Don't tell me he forgot about the opening ceremony already." Syrus sighed.

Three orbs of light are floating in the sky, strong winds blow sand in almost every direction. In the middle of this desert is Jaden. Jaden sits up, looking around confused.

When he looks forward he sees Duel Acadmey in a bleach white desert along with an ominous black-green sky above. Jaden suddenly notices a group of people in front of him.

"Hey!" Jaden calls out, but gets no response. Jaden slides off the hill he was on and runs towards the group of people. "Huh?"

Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Exion, and Nico are in the form of frozen sand dolls. Jaden looks at the life size dolls in shock, he reaches out to touch Alexis but her and the rest of the dolls crumble.

"!" Jaden turns to see Ayato, "Ayato? What is all of this?" He asks.

Ayato just stands there, an emotionless expression on his face.  
"Ayato?" Jaden questions.

Ayato simply turns and walks away, he dissappears into the swirling sand.

Jaden finds himself on top of Duel Academy panting heavily, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh cooed happily. "Kuriboh? So it was you who woke me up from that weird dream."

Jaden sits up, "No...I don't think weird is a good enough word to describe it."

"You must be Jaden Yuki." A male voice calls out.

Jaden looks up to see a mysterious blue-haired teen standing over him with a transparent blue creature with a ruby gemstone on it's tail and forehead.

**At the Ceremony**

Many students are seated by colors as the ceremony begins. Ayato looked on bored. "What's with the bored look?" Akari asked. Ayato turned to her, "I don't really like ceremonies."

"You know...Akari is right, you really do complain a lot." Alexis said.  
Nico nodded in agreement. "Ah whatever." Ayato replied, earning him a pinch on the butt from Akari. "Ouch!"

Syrus shook his head, "Poor Ayato."

All the teachers are on stage, Chancellor Shepard being in the middle.  
"Would the representative of the new students please step forward." He said.

The students applaud as Blair makes her way to the front. Blair raises her right hand up and begins her speech, "As new studnets, we will follow the rules of Duel Academy. We will give respect to all duelists, and uphold the pride of being a duelist. This is a promise made by the representative of the new students, Blair Flannigan!" Blair bows politely to the teachers, before walking off, she turns to Jaden and winks.

Alexis turns to Jaden with a glare, who seems unfazed by Blair's gesture. "Wow, she looks scary, Jaden had better watch out." Syrus whispered to Ayato. "Jaden? I think it's Blair who had better watch out."

Chancellor Shepard clears his throat before speaking, "Duel Academy is steadily growing." A world map is shown on the big screen to show the expansion of Duel Academy Branches around the world.

"This year, the students attending these schools will come to join Duel Academy."

"You hear that? That means the champions from those schools will come here to show off." A random Slifer said to another.

Hearing that, Jaden looks on excitedly. "Maybe this ceremony isn't so bad after all." Ayato says finally paying attention to the ceremony.

"From East Duel Academy, Raven Ozara!" Said girl had black long hair,  
her eyes were, strangely enough, a blood red color, and her skin was pale. She wore a short black dress and heels. She was gazing intently at the silver bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hey, check out them legs!" Chazz said. "You said it man!" Ayato agreed. **SMACK!** "I was just making an observation!" Ayato said as he rubbed the back of his head, Akari simply glared at him.

"Hey, she's looking right at me, heh, she's got good tatses, I'll give her that." This statement earned Ayato another slap to the back of the head.

"From West Duel Academy, Rachel Ravonna!"

Exion couldn't believe his eyes, "Rachel!"

"Hey it's Rachel!" Ayato exclaimed. "Champion of West Academy? But wasn't she just here last year?" Syrus asked. "Yeah, what's going on?!" Akari asked.

"From South Duel Academy, Tyler Johnson." The tall teen smirked as he scanned the crowd, his hair was short, black, and wavy, his eyes were a deep brown, and he was quite lean. He wore simple black jeans and a large white t-shirt.

Several girls swooned as he smirked. "Oh come on, I look better than he does." Chazz yelled.

'What is he doing here? First her, and now him?' Nico thought to herself.

"And from North Academy we have Jesse Andersen!"

Despite the big applause nobody showed up, much to everyone's suprise.  
"Jesse...Jesse Anderson?! The same Jesse that holds the Gem Beast Deck?!"

"Gem Beast?" Ayato asked.

"You know this guy?" Syrus asked.

"Some time ago, the Princeton Group tried to buy the Gem Beast cards from Industrial Illusions."

"That figures." Ayato said.

"Ah you shut up! It was a long time ago! Anyway, according to the ancient documents Industrial Illusions found...a long time ago, the Ruler of the Roman Empire, Julius Caesar, gathered together seven gemstones from distinct places as proof as Rome reigning over the world, and tried to make a lithograph about it. But en route to transporting these gemstones to Rome they sunk to the depths of the sea in a storm and vanished. Pegasus used the components of those gemstones to make seven cards."

"Gem Beasts, right?" Syrus asked.

"The cards weren't sold for money, rather some kid who won a tournament got them as a prize from Pegasus."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Pegasus would do." Ayato said.

Suddenly the doors of the conference room is opened and the boy that Jaden met early, Jesse, walks in.

"Huh? But that's the guy I met earlier." Jaden says aloud.

"From North Academy, Jesse Andersen!" Chancellor Shepard says.

Jesse raises his hands up to the crowd as he gets a big applause.  
Jesse walks over to the other three champions. He offers Tyler a hanshake, who accepts.

He turns to greet Rachel and Raven, but gets a glare from the former and a expressionless look from the later.

"And finally we have Professor Viper from West Duel Academy, he'll be the teacher for the special course this year." Shepard announces.

The giant of a man steps up, "Right now, we will have an exhibition match."

Chancellor Shepard, Dr. Crowler, and Hikari all look suprised at this statement.

"Jesse Andersen and..."

Both Chazz and Ayato stand up, fully expecting to have their names called.

"Jaden Yuki."

Both Ayato and Chazz face vaulted. "What an idiot. Don't you think it was obvious that he would pick Jaden, he was GX runner-up." Akari chided.

"Silly me." Ayato said.

"It's always about Jaden!" Chazz shouted.

Jesse looked over to the one who made the outburst, "?" A few seats over and he spots Ayato. 'Ayato Mutou.' He thinks to himself.

Jaden and Jesse walk over to Profeesor Viper. "Hand over your right hands." He says.

Jaden and Jesse do so and Viper attatches two silver wristbands on their wrists.

"What are these?" Jaden asked.

"There presents." Viper answered. "The duel will begin in one hour."

**An Hour Later In The Duel Arena**

"I'm glad I get to duel you so soon." Jaden says.

"Me too, this is gonna be fun." Jesse says.

"This should be good." Ayato commented, his friends agreeing with him.

Meanwhile, Professor Viper is opening a locked case and taking out a strange glass container with some orange liquid inside. He places it onto the floor. Suddenly, white circles extends from the container and glows with a white aura. Some black aura also emerges from it and swirls upward. Professor Viper smiles.

"Alright, get your game on!"

Jaden: 4000/Jesse: 4000

"I'll go first, I summon Gem Beast Emerald Turtle(600/2000) in defense mode."

The turtle appears on the field, looking as if it were asleep. "Jesse?  
Where am I?" The monster asked the bluenette.

"I've told you about it, haven't I? This is Duel Academy."

The turtle looks around, seeing unfamiliar faces everywhere he turned.  
"If we underestimate our opponent today we'll lose for sure." Jesse tells his monster.

Emerald Turtle looks at Jaden. "Your right Jesse."

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, "I summon N-Aqua Dolphin(600/800) in attack mode!"

Jesse smiles, "So these are the Neo Spacians I've heard about." Several of the new students stare in suprise at the alien monster.

Jaden then sends a monster to the graveyard, E-Hero Neos. "I activate my monster's special effect, Echolocation!" N-Aqua Dolphin launches a sound beam at Jesse's hand.

"I can destroy one monster in your hand with this special effect if it's weaker than my own, and you'll lose 500 life points."

Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle, with 300 attack points, is destroyed in Jesse's hand.

Jaden: 4000/Jesse: 3500

Jesse frowns as his favorite monster is destroyed.

"Now I play the spell Oversoul to bring back my Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)!"

"Wow that's a cool monster, I'd probably ask for his autograph if we weren't dueling, but I was waiting for you to summon this monster. I activate my face-down, Induced Summon! This card allows us both to special summon a monster with four stars or less from our hands."

"That's a relief, for a second I though Neos was gonna be destroyed."

The Emerald Turtle laughed at this, "Jesse would never do such a thing."

"In my deck, except for counter cards, I don't use any card with the ability to destroy my opponent's cards."

"?!" Jaden looks suprised by this confession.

"Destroying opponent's monsters by effects is easy, I want to see the full power of my opponent!"

"Hah! Your really are an interesting guy!" Jaden exclaims. "I summon N-Groun Mole(900/300) in attack mode."

"And I summon Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode(800)."

"Go Neos! Destroy his Emerald Turtle! N-Groun Mole! Take down his Cobalt Eagle!"

Both Gem Beasts are crushed by the attacks of the two monsters. "Now N-Aqua Dolphin! Attack Jesse directly!"

Jesse recieves a firm fist to the face, his life points dropping as a result.

Jaden: 4000/Jesse: 2900

"Yes, he took Jesse's monster's down!" Syrus exclaims.

"It's not over yet, look." Chazz reprimands.

On Jesse's side of the field are two gemstones, emerald and cobalt.

"Huh? What are those?" Jaden asked his alien friend. Aqua Dolphin shrugged, "I don't know."

Jesse smiles, "When Gem Beasts are destroyed they become gemstones and remain face-up on my spell and trap card zone. This is the power of the Gem Beast, the power that will never leave this duel!"

"This guy, he has the strongest bond with his monsters I have ever seen." Tyler said. Rachel and Raven said nothing as they watched the duel continue.

"I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat(Atk: 1200) in attack mode."

"Next I play the spell card Jewel Guidance! Since I have two Gem Beast in my spell/trap card zones I can special summon one Gem Beast monster from my deck and you get to draw a card."

Jaden draws a card as Jesse continues his turn. "I choose to summon Topaz Tiger(Atk: 1600). When Topaz Tiger declares an attack it's attack points increase by 400 points. Now attack Aqua Dolphin!"

Topaz Tiger claws Aqua Dolphin in half.

Jaden: 2600/Jesse: 2900

"Now I'll activate the effect of Amethyst Cat! By halving it's attack points it can attack you directly!"

Jaden takes a step back as Amethyst Cat leaps into the air and lands on top of him, clawing at his face.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaden screams as his face is clawed.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Ayato remarks wincing.

Jaden: 2000/Jesse: 2900

"Good work guys, I'll end my turn with a face-down." Jesse says.

"Alright my turn!" Jaden draws a card and quickly plays it, "I summon N-Flare Scarab(500/500)! Now go! Contact Fusion!"

Both Flare Scarab and Neos jump high into the air and fuse into E-Hero Flare Neos(2500/2000).

"That's a cool monster." Jesse exclaims.

"Just you wait! It gets even cooler, I play the field spell Neo Space"  
The battlefield turns into a rainbow prism of energy. "Neo Space raises my monster's attack by 500 points, and that's not all, he gains an extra 400 points for every spell or trap on the field too!" Flare Neos attack raises to 4600.

"Attack Jesse's Amethyst Cat! Burst Flare Rush!"

"I activate my trap card, Last Resort! This card allows me to activate a field spell card from my deck and you get to draw one card. The card I choose to activate is Rainbow Ancient City!"

Neo Space shatters and the battlefield is transformed into a sunlit Roman ruin. "Since I have two Gem Beast in my spell/trap card zone Rainbow Ancient City's second special effect activates, which means I'll only recieve half the damage of your monster's attack."

Flare Neos rushes through Amethyst Cat.

Jaden: 2000/Jesse: 1650

An Amethyst gemstone appears in Jesse's spell/trap card zone.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to beat you. I switch Groun Mole to defense mode and end my turn." Flare Neos returns to Jaden's deck.

'I've got to be more careful, I almost lost the duel.' Jesse thinks to himslef as he draws a card. "I play the spell Rare Value! When I have two or more Gem Beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can randomly discard one to the graveyard and draw two cards."

Emerald Turtle is discarded the the graveyard, "The rest is up to you Jesse." It says.

Jesse nods, "Your sacrifice won't be for nothing." Jesse draws two cards and quickly summons Amber Mammoth(1700/1600) in attack mode.

"Topaz Tiger attack Groun Mole!" Topaz Tiger pounces on Jaden's monster, destroying it.

"When Groun Mole is destroyed it's special effect activates, he goes back to my hand, and Topaz Tiger goes back to your hand."

"I still have a Gem Beast left, Amber Mammoth attack Jaden directly"  
The Amber Mammoth stomps on Jaden, squashing him into the ground.

Jaden: 300/Jesse: 1650

"Things aren't looking so good for Jaden." Nico says.

"I'm sure he'll pull through." Alexis says.

Chancellor Shepard turns to see Professor Viper sitting right next to him, 'When did he get here?'

"Both Jaden and Jesse control their decks as if they were their own arms and legs, truly wonderful duelists." Shepard nods his head in agreement.

'That's it! Fight! Unleash all of your duel energy!' Professor Viper thinks to himself secretly.

"Only 300 life points left, I wonder how Jaden's gonna get himself out of this one." Ayato wonders.

"Jesse has a very strong bond with his monsters, doesn't he." Aster says, startling everyone else.

"Aster?" Everyone looks at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Why are you here?" Syrus asks.

"I am still a student here, why wouldn't I be here?" Aster asks confused.

"Yeah okay, so what's up?" Exion queries.

"Well like I was saying Jesse has an unusal bond with his monsters.  
What Jesse feels from his monsters is different from the bond of destiny I have with my D-Hero or the bond of fate Jaden has with his E-Hero."

"Really? Then what is it?" Alexis questions.

"He strongly relies on the bond of family, to always feel protected by Gem Beasts, even if there destroyed they will never disappear, Jaden and I have a strong friendship with our monsters, while Jesse goes beyond that."

"Family?" Ayato questions.

"What's even more amazing is that he was chosen by the Gem Beasts."

"Chosen? How can monsters choose their masters?" Exion asks.

"I don't get it either." Chazz replies.

Aster says, "I once heard a story from President Pegasus himself when I won a tournament sponsored by Industrial Illusions."

"He said that I was one of the best five duelist he had ever met, the first being Yugi Mutou."

Ayato smirks at this.

"Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Jesse Andersen. Anyway, he told me that the Gem Beasts chose him, once he came out to duel they began to shine."

Jaden is deep in thought, 'His monsters don't seem to be all that strong.'

"I got it! You haven't played your strongest monster yet!"

Jesse begins to laugh, "You figured me out, huh? Your right, when the seven Gem Beasts are combined, they become their ultimate form! Rainbow Dragon!"

"Really, I want to see it!"

"Sorry Jaden, but that card is reserved for special occasions."

"Alright then, I'll have to force you to use it then!" Jaden says excitedly as he draws a card from his deck. "I play the spell Combat Contact! When there are no monsters on my side of the field I can send my Groun Mole and Flare Scarab from my hand and deck to the graveyard in order to draw one card from my deck."

Jaden draws a card, "Then I get to draw cards equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field." Jaden draws another card.

"Next I play the spell card Cocoon Party! I get to summon the same amount of cocoon monsters as the the number of Neo Spacians in my graveyard, and I have three! So say hello to Cocoon Pantail, Moss, and Hummingbird!"

The three baby monsters are successfully summoned unto the field.

"What can they do?" Jesse looks on confused.

"Next I play the spell Contact, I can send my three monsters to the graveyard to summon bring out their full power! N-Black Panther (1000/500), attack mode! N-Glow Moss(300/900), defense mode! And N-Hummingbird(800/600), defense mode!"

"Next I'll activate Hummingbird's special effect to increase my life points!"

Jaden: 1300/Jesse: 1650

"Now I'll equip Black Panther with Neos Energy, increasing it's attack by 800 points!" Now destroy his Amber Mammoth!"

Once Black Panther destroys Amber Mammoth it becomes a Amber gemstone.

JadenL 1300/Jesse: 1600

"I'll end my turn with that, come on Jesse! Show me Rainbow Dragon!"

Jesse draws a card, "I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200,  
and activate it's special effect!"

The horn on Sapphire Pegausus' head begins to shine as it's effect activates. "With it's effect I can place Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle from my graveyard onto my spell/trap card zone."

A Ruby gemstone then appears on the field. "And now I'll activate Ruby Carbuncle's special effect, when it's in my spell/trap card zone I can special summon it, and all the other Gem Beasts in my spell/trap card zone."

All the Gem Beasts that were destroyed return to the field, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, and Ruby Carbuncle. "Attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

"Amazing." Exion says in awe.

'There's no way I can lose now!' Jesse thinks to himself as Sapphire Pegasus destroys both itself and Black Panther. "I'm up next!" Amethyst Cat declares as it uses it's special ability to attack Jaden directly with half of it's attack points.

"Not again!" Jaden whines as the Ametyhyst Cat jumps on his face and claws his face again.

Jaden: 700/Jesse: 1600

Cobalt Eagle destroys Hummingbird and Amber Mammoth destroys Glow Moss.  
Finally, Ruby Carbuncle makes the direct strike against Jaden.

Jaden: 400/Jesse: 1600

"He's low on life points again, the loser." Chazz says.

"I may have been pushed into a corner again, but I'm not giving up!  
I know I can end it right here!"

Jaden draws a card, "I activate the spell Fake Hero, this allows me to summon a monster without a tribute, and I'm summoning E-Hero Neos! Next I play the spell Contact Soul! When E-Hero Neos is on the field I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my hand, deck, or graveyard, and I choose N-Hummingbird!"

"Neos and Hummingbird contact fuse to create E-Hero Air Neos(2500/2000!  
When my life points are lower than my opponent's Air Neos attack is raised by the difference."

Air Neos attack increases to 3700. "Now attack for the win!"

"Your forgetting about my strongest card Jaden."

"Huh? Is he going to summon Rainbow Dragon right now?" Aster questions.

"When seven Gem Beasts are all together, the light connecting to the world can be brought back to this place!"

Amber, Amethyst, Cobalt, Emerald, Ruby, Topaz, and Sapphire up into the sky and line up like a rainbow. "Revive! The ultimate Gem Beast! Rainbow Dragon!"

The shadow of a dragon appears, suprising Jaden. "Just kidding!" Jesse says. Causing everyone to do a face vault as Air Neos cuts through Amber Mammoth.

Jaden: 400/Jesse: 0

"Hey! I thought you were gonna summon Rainbow Dragon!"

"Sorry about that Jaden, but Rainbow Dragon isn't even in my deck"  
Jesse confesses while laughing.

"But if you didn't have it, then why did you duel me without it"  
Jaden asked confused.

"Because I don't have it."

"What?"

"You see, according to Ancient Rome literature, there seems to be a lithograph with the seven souls of the Gem Beasts. But it hasn't been discovered yet. President Pegasus promised to he would use it to make a card for me if he found it."

Jesse turns to the audience, "If any of you guys find it please let me know!"

Professor Viper then steps onto the stage. Both Jaden and Jesse shake hands, the gems on their wristbands glowing. "I'm impressed, that was a splendid opening game." Professor Viper says.

"Opening game? What does he mean by that?" Exion shrugs, "Don't know."

"I hope that every duel from now on will be a difficult one to win,  
this is the concept behind Disclosure Duel."

"Disclosure Duel? I don't like the sound of that." Syrus says.

**Well that's it for now! Don't forget to review! Until next time, I'm out!**


	6. And So It Begins

**Hmmmmmm...no reviews for last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and for you fans of Air Gear, there's a little Easter Egg in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Warning: Lemon approaching.**

**Chapter Six: And So It Begins**

**Akari's Dormroom(At Night)**

No doubt Ayato was to blame for this. As much as Akari hated to admit it, she couldn't deny it. She was a pervert.

Said girl heaved a frustrated sigh as she fell back onto her bed. If she kept this up she was sure to be a bigger pervert than the King of all Perverts, her very own boyfriend.

She sighed, well she wouldn't be that perverted, but she'd be pretty darn close.

Akari looked down at the book in her hands. Ever since she caught Ayato reading his "romance" novels those two months ago she herself had taken to reading them too.

Akari sighed again, right before arriving at Duel Academy she had snagged Ayato's entire stash(in the back of his closet in an old cardboard box). She was glad that boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm, otherwise Ayato would have found out about what she had done and tease her to no end.

At first Akari dismissed the books as just dirty porn, but now she was starting to see the appeal, at least a litte bit.

The characters were pretty shallow(most of the time), especially the women and the scenarios were predictable. But then again deep characters and a good story weren't the reasons she was reading the books for in the first place.

She had only been reading for maybe a good five minutes but it was long enough for Ikki, the main character, and Simca, his girlfriend,  
to start getting it on.

The result was a tingling between her legs that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

And as Akari continued to read it only got worse. Her nipples tightened and the tingling between her legs quickly became an ache, Akari just couldn't see how Ayato could stay so calm when reading stuff like this.

She sighed, there was only one thing to do at this point. There was no way she was going to be able to get any sleep while she was this hot and bothered.

Akari slid a hand under her nightgown to massage a breast as she read.  
She groaned as her body shivered.

She turned to the next page as her hand moved to work on her other breast. Akari had figured that this would be enough, but it wasn't, she needed more.

Placing the book face-down on her bed she slipped her hand under her nightgown, she rubbed her finger back and forth over the cleft of her entrance through her panties. She was amazed at how wet she was.

Akari continued to massasge her breast with her other hand as she began rubbing her clit, she gasped as she continued her ministrations.

She let her mind wander back to when she had lost her virginty, thinking how skillful Ayato was and how inexperienced she was, she was beginning to wish that Ayato was the one touching her body.

Thinking about what Ayato could do to her only made things worse and Akari found the need for release. Slipping her hand under her panties she quickly sunk a finger inside herself. The quick action caused her to arch her hips clear off the bed.

She adopted a fast pace, quickly sawing her finger in and out as she continued to explore her own breasts with her other hand. She could feel her muscles clench around her finger but it still wasn't enough for her.

She added two more fingers the the one already thrusting, squeezing her eyes shut, she imagined that Ayato was the one pleasuring her and not herself.

"Ooohhh...Ayato..." Akari moaned as her inner walls rippled and contracted around her three fingers. She was so close, only a little more and CLINK!

Akari whipped her hands from her panties as her eyes shot open. She panted slightly as she looked around for the source of noise.

CLINK!

Akari turned to see Ayato outside her window. "A-Ayato?! She quickly went to it and unlocked it, allowing Ayato inside.

Ayato dusted himself off once inside her room. "You seemed suprise to see me." Ayato said. "Don't you remember? I told you I was gonna sneak over here tonight."

Akari had completely forgotten, but at that moment she really didn't care. Ayato turned to look her up and down.

"Um Ayato...how long...were you standing there?" She asked.

Ayato simply grinned, which was enough to let Akari know he had saw everything. Ayato walked over to her bed and picked up the book.

"The day we were leaving for Duel Academy, I was wondering where my stash had went." Ayato turned to her, "I had a feeling you had something to do with it." Ayato looked at her smugly.

Akari just stared at him, still mortified that Ayato had seen her pleasuring herself.

"You must be going crazy right now, right? You didn't get to finish."  
Ayato casually said. Ayato sat down on the bed, "So go ahead, I won't mind."

"WHAT?!" Akari exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going to do THAT in front of you!"

Ayato smiled, as if he wanted to hear her say that. He got up and walked over to Akari. "Well then, do you want me to help?" He asked seductively.

Too embarrassed to speak Akari nodded her head, not looking at him.  
Ayato grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the bed. "Turn around." Ayato commanded.

Akari looked at him questioningly but did as she was told. Ayato positoned her so that she was bending over the bed.

"Ayato?" She asked a little afraid.

"Don't worry." Ayato replied, "I wouldn't dream of taking you there." He said.

He pulled down her panties until they were around her knees.

He slammed into her sex from behind as hard and deep as he could go.  
He pulled back and did it again. Akari came almost immediately, Ayato's roughness coupled with the pleasure she had built up earlier sent ripples of heat through her body so intense that she gripped the sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white as she called out Ayato's name.

Ayato watched her buck violently. He was suprised, he hadn't expect her to come so fast. He could feel the hot gush of her fluids against him deep within her and the squeeizing of her muscles contracting around him wildly.

Seeing her like this almost made him lose control but he held on. He slowed down their pace a little. "Ayato..." Akari panted, having just come down from her incredible orgamic high realized he still hadn't stop.

His deep strokes inside her were sending ripple after ripple of pleasure shooting through her body, if this kept up she was sure she was going to cum again very soon.

Ayato saw the way she was arching beneath him and knew that she was going to get off again if he continued at this pace. Not wanting her to cum so soon he pulled out and slammed back into her, but not nearly as deep or as hard as before, but, judging from Akari's gasp he figured she was still enjoying herself.

After a few more thrusts Akari wiggled against him, trying to push him deeper inside herself. Ayato gripped her hips and held her still, just to make her squirm, he slowed his thrusts even more, elicting a moan of frustration from his lover.

Ayato smirked as an idea struck him. "You sound frustrated, is there something you want?" Ayato asked.

Akari turned her head to the side and panted out, "I want you to go harder and faster."

Ayato let one of his hands stray from her hips to massage one butt cheek. "Hmph, is that the best you can do?"

Akari tensed up, realizing what he wanted her to do, she had to admit it was tempting, right now she wanted nothing more than for him to slam in and out of her as fast and hard as he could, but her pride got the best of her.

"I'm not going to beg Ayato."

Ayato smirked as he slowed his thrusts even more, if that was even possible. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes." Akari answered stubbornly.

"I see." Ayato began to slowly pull out of her.

Feeling Ayato's hardness leave her Akari panicked.

"Wait! No! Don't stop! You can't stop!"

Ayato paused, halfway out of her. Calmly he asked, "You'll beg for me then?"

As much as she wanted to hurt Ayato, she wanted him to pleasure her that much more. She blushed, feeling completely humiliated, she whispered, "Please, Ayato, I need you."

"Need me to what?" Ayato asked.

"You know what I mean." Akari practically growled.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you, now tell me what you need, Akari." Ayato said.

"I need you inside me."

"I am inside you." Ayato said.

Her pride long forgotten Akari finally said what Ayato wanted to hear.  
"Ayato, please give it to me HARDER!"

Akari's moans and cries filled the room as Ayato began to pound into her again. He was pounding into her much more roughly, deeply, and harder than he was before. It wasn't long before Akari was on the edge again.

Ayato slammed into her as hard and fast as possible, but her moans and cries were finally starting to get to him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came. With that thought in mind he slammed into her even harder, her cries increasing in volume.

Akari pushed up onto her hands and arched her back as her orgasm tore through her. She shuddered violently as her inner muscles contracted over and over again. The bedroom suddenly whirled away into darkness as her vision blurred. Spasms and contractions of sheer pleasure overcame her.

She collasped unto the bed, utterly exhausted. No sooner did she collaspe did she feel the hot gush of Ayato's seed spill inside her.

Ayato awoke first the next morning, the sun's rays beaming through the window and assaulting his face. He groaned as he shielded his eyes from the sun's offensive rays.

He looked over to the clock and noted that class was to start in about an hour. He sighed, he would like nothing better than to get some more sleep but knew that he couldn't.

He shook Akari trying to wake her up but she merely turned away from him. "Akari wake up." He said.

Akari grumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. Ayato's eyes curved upwards with glee as he thought of the perfect wake up call.

Ayato lifted up Akari's left knee and thrusted into her womanhood hard and deep. Her eyes instantly shot open as a rather loud moan escaped her lips.

"Ready for class?"

"If I say yes will you make love to me?" She asked now fully awake.

Ayato didn't answer. Then with one slow thrust, he sunk fully into her tight welcoming warmth. He worked his now throbbing member into her slowly, but Akari seemed content with it.

"Ooohhh...I wish everyday could be like this." Akari sighed.

"Aw, your making me blush." Ayato responded.

Akari giggled at this.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." Ayato said.

"Ah! Used to what?"

"You giggling."

"We'd had better hurry up, Oh! We've got to get ready for class." Akari said.

Ayato quickly filled Akari with a series of hard thrusts that had her pressing her sharp moans into her pillow. After a few more particular hard thrusts Akari came with a rather loud moan. Ayato came soon afterwards, groaning as he emptied himself into her.

"That was the bset wake-up call I've ever had." Akari said. Ayato smirked.

**Later that Morning**

"Students of the school, attention." Professor Viper commanded.

"I have a present for everyone today, this is the Dis-Belt for Disclosure Duels."

"Disclosure Duel, also known as the Skill Disclosure System. In this system duels will be held regardless of what color dorm or grade your in."

"Well that doesn't seem fair, third year Obelisks would win." Dr. Crowler said.

Hikari nodded her head, "That's true."

"And so the Dis-Belts are needed. Duel data is sent directly from this belt to the center and it's level is examined. the device measures fighting spirit based on passion, concentration, and decisions in a duel." Viper continued.

"If that's the case then I won't lose to anyone." Jaden declared smugly.

"What if the student has no fighting spirit?" Hikari asked.

"Then that student will be demoted, and if that student still has no fighting spirit, expulsion." Viper replied coldly.

"Expulsion?!" Crowler exclaimed in shock.

"Those who don't have passionate hearts don't belong here."

"No you won't!" A portly Slifer yelled.

"Bet you I will!" Ayato yelled back.

"Bet you you won't!" The Slifer retorted.

"Fine! She's coming this way, watch me!"

As Raven(East Duel Academy Champion) approached, Ayato put his plan into action. He quickly tossed his Dis-Belt on the floor behind him.

Raven looked at him quizically. "Um, could you bend over and pick that up for me?" Ayato asked.

Without hesitation Raven bent over to pick it up. Ayato quickly squatted behind her, trying to get a look at her panties. Suddenly her legs spread apart and her head came into view.

Startled, Ayato fell flat on his ass. 'Wow! She's flexible!'

Raven blinked at him once, "That mark on your neck...what is it?" She asked.

Suddenly an announcement is made. "Students, please put on your Dis-Belts at this time."

Raven picks up the Dis-Belt and hands it to Ayato before walking off,  
leaving him very puzzled.

The portly Slifer bowed to Ayato, "Teach me your ways." Ayato's sweat dropped.

**Hikari's Class**

Ayato walked into the classroom, Ayato noticed that Hikari was staring at something intently. He followed her gaze until it rested on Tyler and the unknown girl(A/N: The one with the Xaldin card).

"Hey is there something wrong?" Ayato asked his longtime friend. "Huh?  
Oh Ayato it's you, your late. Again."

"Um sorry about that, I kinda got a little sidetracked."

As Ayato turned to go to his seat he spotted Raven staring at him intently. He unconsciously shivered, her gaze was creeping him out a little.

"Hey Ayato! Your late again." Jaden said cheerfully.

Ayato sat down next to his headstrong friend. "Got a little sidetracked, that's all!"

"Hey Jesse." Ayato greeted his new friend. Jesse greeted him the same.

"I really don't like her." Akari said. Alexis looked at her confused.  
"Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"That Raven girl, I saw her staring at Ayato a couple of times."

"Well a lot of girls stare at Ayato." Alexis reasoned.

"Not when I'm around they don't!" Akari protested.

"Yes thay do, their just smooth with it that's all."

"And why haven't you told me this?" Akari asked the Obelisk Beauty.

"Akari, you can't just beat people up because their attracted to Ayato.

"The hell if I can't!" Akari yelled out loud.

Suddenly all eyes were on Akari, "What?"

**After Class**

"Akari...I can't feel my hand, do you have to squeeze it so hard?" Ayato whined.

Akari ignored him as she glared at several girls that walked passed.  
"What's her problem?" Ayato asked losing all feeling in his hand.

Alexis sighed, "She thinks someone will try and take you away from her."

"Well that's stupid! Nobody can do that!" Ayato said, "Akari's is the only girl for me, no matter how many women I meet who are much better looking!"

Several seconds later Akari was dragging an unconscious Ayato.

"What's up!"

Akari stopped in her tracks, Alexis, and Jaden following suit. "Who are you?" Akari asked.

"I'm Tyler Johnson, South Academy Champion. And this is my sister, Lina Johnson." (A/N: The girl with the Xaldin card, although I'm pretty sure you know her true identity by now.)

"So...what? You want to be our friends or something?" Akari asked.

"Well you guys seem to be pretty cool." Tyler replied.

Akari eyed the girl besides Tyler, "Your that girl from yesterday, the one with the weird monsters."

"Well I wouldn't call them weird." The girl said sounding slightly offended.

"Hey, my name's Ayato Mutou." Ayato said.

"When did you wake up?" Akari asked.

Suddenly a swarm of girls all surrounded Tyler, all of them giggling.  
"Tyler your so cool." Said one of the girls. "Will you marry me"  
Another girl said.

Ayato's sweat dropped, "He sure is popular, and he's only been here for two days."

"Hey you!" Chazz shouted.

Tyler turned to regard Chazz.

"I've had just about enough of you walking around here like your top dog or something, well let me tell you something, I'm top dog around here!" Chazz pounded his chest for extra emphasis.

Ayato appeared aside Chazz, "Oh I get it, so your jealous because he's more popular than you!"

"Would you get out of here!" Chazz yelled.

"Alright, fine, I accept your challenge."

"Tyler." Lina said sternly.

"Sorry sis, it would be a big blow to my pride if I didn't duel him,  
I'll take on anyone anywhere." Tyler said smiling, causing several girls to swoon.

Chazz activated his duel disk, "I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile right off of your face!"

Tyler activated his duel disk. "Let's duel!" The two shouted in unison.

Chazz: 4000/Tyler: 4000

"I'll let you go first." Tyler said.

"Fine by me." Chazz drew a card from his deck. "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode. Next I play the spell Quick Attack, with this card my monster can attack you this turn!"

X-Head Cannon aims it's cannons at Tyler and fires, but Tyler doesn't move a muscle.

Chazz: 4000/Tyler: 2200

"And I'll end my turn with that." Chazz declares.

Tyler draws a card, "I summon Aerial Knocker(700/500) in attack mode!"  
A strange purple bird-like creature appears on the field. It's wings were yellow and they protruded from it's head, it had a strange heart shaped insignia on it's chest and a pair of red boxing gloves.

"What the heck is that thing?" Chazz asked.

"Aerial Knocker, do your thing."

Aerial Knocker winded up an uppercut before unleashing it on X-Head Cannon, sending it back to Chazz's hand.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, if Aerial Knocker is the only monster on my field, I can send one of your monsters back to your hand. Now Aerial Knocker attack Chazz directly!"

The estranged monster jumped over to Chazz and punched him in the face.

Chazz: 3300/Tyler: 2200

"Ooohhh, that looked liked it hurt." Ayato said wincing.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face-down." Tyler declared.

Chazz practically ripped the next card from his deck, "I summon X-Head Cannon, and I'll use him to attack your stupid monster!"

"I activate my face-down, Return to Darkness! When a monster on my side of the field is attacked, I can return it to my hand and end the battle phase by discarding one card from my hand."

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Chazz says angrily.

"My turn, I summon Assault Rider(2300/0) in attack mode!" A centaur like monster with a naginata as a weapon, armor, helmet, and a red cape emerges onto the field. Like Aerial Knocker, it had a strange hear shaped insignia on it.

"Attack his X-Head Cannon, Flourish!"

Assault Rider used it's naginata to lift Chazz's monster into the air.  
It then spun it's weapon like a windmill, vaporizing X-Head Cannon as it landed into the attack.

Chazz: 2800/Tyler: 2200

"I'll end my turn with that, Assault Rider switches to defense mode now."

'I can't believe I'm getting beaten by this guy.'

Chazz draws a card, "I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back X-Head Cannon! Next I play the spell Enchanting Fitting Room by giving up 800 life points!"

Chazz: 2000/Tyler: 2200

"I pick up the four next cards in my deck and special summon any level three or lower monsters unto my field." Chazz picks up the first four cards of his deck.

"I summon Ojama Yellow, Black and Green(0/1000) in defense mode, and afterwards I shuffle my deck."

Chazz took his deck, shuffled it a few times, then put it back into his deck slot.

"Now I'll activate the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane!" The three monsters formed a triangle and let forth a powerful hurricane that obilterated Tyler's field.

"Now I'll attack you directly with X-Head Cannon!"

"No you won't, I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!"

"I end my turn." Chazz said looking pissed.

"My draw." Tyler declared as he drew a card.

"Hey Lina." Ayato whispered. Lina turned to Ayato. "Your brother is just playing with Chazz, isn't he."

Lina nodded, "Yes, he is. This Chazz is pretty good, but he's nowhere near my brother's level of skill."

"Between you and your brother, who's stronger?" Ayato asked.

"I am stronger than my brother, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." Ayato said. 'Stronger than her brother?'

"I play the spell Death to the Weak! All level three or lower monsters are instantly destroyed!"

The three Ojamas explode.

"Now I'll summon Gargoyle Warrior(1800/900) in defense mode."

"Next I activate the spell Same Type Summoning!"

"Same..Type..Summoning?" Chazz repeated dumbly.

"This is how it works, Gargoyle Warrior is a Machine-type monster, so I can summon as many machine type monster that is level four or lower to my field."

"And also, this effect works for you too."

"You must be stupid or something, I'm gonna win this duel for sure now!" Chazz exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, I can now summon Gargoyle Knight(1000/1500) in defense mode."

"Tch, that's nothing, I summon V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800), W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500), Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600), Z Metal Tank(1500/1300) to the field."

"Looks like your brother made a big mistake." Akari said sounding dissappointed.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Tyler declared.

"This duel is so over." Chazz smugly said.

"I activate my trap Threatning Roar! Now you can't attack for this turn."

"As if it matters! Your still gonna lose! V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult fuse to become VW-Tiger Catapult(2000/2100)! X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank fuse to become XYZ Dragon Cannon(2800/2500)! Finally, VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ Dragon Cannon fuse to become VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon(3000/2800)!"

"That's an impressive monster." Tyler commented.

"I may not be able to attack you this turn, but I can get rid of your Gargoyle Warrior, I sue my monster's special effect to remove it from play!"

"Is that all?" Tyler asked yawning.

A vein throbbed on Chazz's forehead, "Just take your stupid turn! It'll be your last!"

"Your right, it will be my last turn, I sacrifice Gargoyle Warrior to summon Storm Rider(2100/1200)!"

A estranged looking blueish green dragon appeared on the field, several horns protruding from it's head all the way to it's tail. It's webbed claws spanned out and it had a long yellow chin, a strange heart shaped insignia on it as well.

"This monster will end it."

"Like hell it will, it's weaker than my Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

"That's true, but it doesn't matter, I activate my Storm Rider's special effect! By discarding any number of cards in my hand, I can destroy that same amount on your field."

"What!?" Chazz exclaimed.

Storm Rider let out a mighty roar that destroyed Chazz's powerful monster.

"Now end the duel! Thunder!"

A lighting bolt slammed into Chazz, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into the floor.

Chazz: 0/Tyler: 2200

"Top dog, huh? Well I guess I'm top dog now." Tyler said smiling. Lina signaled to him, and the two walked off.

"If all the champions are this strong I can't wait to face them all!"  
Jaden exclaimed. Aytao nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Hikari, who had watched the whole thing from a distance, frowned.

**Well that it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next couple of chapters will have duels in them by the way. And don't forget to review, unless I get at least one review, well, it'll be a while before I update again. Reviews do motivate me. Until next time, I'm out!**


	7. Rachel's Mission

**About time I got my review, this chapter was finished days ago, anyway I hope you find chapter seven enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: If only...If only...**

**Chapter Seven: Rachel's Mission**

**Saturday Afternoon**

Ayato sighed contently as he submerged himself into the hot liquid.  
"Ah, there's nothing like a hotspring."

"You said it." Syrus agreed.

"Hey, have you guys noticed something weird about Exion?" Jaden asked his two friends.

Ayato and Syrus looked over to Exion, and then back at Jaden, confused looks on their faces. "Nope, not really." Ayato and Syrus said at nearly the same time.

"He seems really sad." Jesse said.

"Hey Exion! Is everything ok?" Syrus asked.

Exion turned to regard the bluenette. He simply nodded, "Um yeah, I'm okay."

"I think Jaden's right, usually he'd at least try to make fun of me or something."

**On the Other Side of the Hotsprings**

"Do you think that maybe Rachel and Exion like eachother?" Alexis asked her unruly friend.

"I know for a fact that Exion likes her, but I doubt Rachel feels the same." Akari replied.

"You think so?"

"We could just ask her." Akari said.

Just then Raven entered the hotsprings in all her naked glory. She walked around the edges of the water and made her way towards the fence that seperated the males from the females.

"What is she doing?" Akari asked. Alexis shrugged, "I don't know."

**On the Other Side of the Hotsprings**

Syrus' sweat dropped, "Um, Ayato what are you doing?"

Ayato tiptoed over to the fence that seperated the males from the females, "Shhhhhh! What's it look like I'm doing?"

Syrus sighed, "This isn't going to end well."

Ayato went over to the fence, "I know it's around here somewhere"  
Ayato said to himself as he searched a particular area of the fence.

"Aha! I found it!"

"Um, Syrus, what is Ayato doing?" Jesse asked.

"Being perverted I guess." Syrus replied.

Ayato found the small opening in the fence, it was just big enough for him to see through. As he crouched down to look through the hole he was greeted by a much different sight than he expected.

A blood red orb was staring right back at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Ayato stumbled back and fell into the springs with a splash.

**On the Other Side of the Hotsprings**

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Alexis asked no one in particular.

"She had better not be!" Akari exclaimed as she stomped over to the girl.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Akari yelled.

Raven blinked twice. "Looking at Ayato." She replied.

"Oh okay, for a second there I thought you wer-WHAT?!" Akari exclaimed.

"I can't believe she was looking at Ayato!" Akari said as she dried herself off with a towel.

"Well like I said, a lot of girls find Ayato attractive, I guess some do more than others." Alexis replied.

"Well what about you? Do you find him attractive?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, but Jaden's much better looking." Alexis said.

"What?! No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

Akari suddenly looked around the room frantically, "Where did that Raven girl go?"

"Phew!" Ayato shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair, but it was still matted to his face, Jesse, Jaden, Syrus, and Exion's hair were in similiar states.

"That Raven girl was sneaking a look at us." Ayato said.

"Really?" Jaden asked, "Why would she do that?"

"Um, because she's a pervert like Ayato." Syrus replied.

"Um guys?"

"Yeah?" Ayato's friends answered.

"Where are my clothes?" Ayato asked.

The other occupants of the room shrugged. "I could have sworn I put my clothes right here." Ayato said.

"Maybe Akari took them, you know, as a joke." Syrus said.

"I don't think so." Ayato replied as he picked up a note from the spot where he had put his clothes. It read:

No matter where you go, I will always be watching you.

Ayato's face lost all it's color.

"Um Ayato? Are you okay?" Jesse asked, noticing Ayato's extremely pale face.

"Yeah..I-I'll be fine." Ayato said, the coloring to his face still hadn't returned.

"Why won't you guys go on ahead with out me."

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

Ayato nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus all looked at eachother and shrugged. "Okay then. See you later." The three teens said as they left.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Ayato sighed as he stepped outside in nothing but a towel. His eyes grew wide in shock as he looked up.

An entire flock of girls were staring right back at him with a similar expression.

Only two words went through Ayato's mind in that moment. 'Aw crap.'

**Later**

"Why are you guys still here!" Blair exclaimed.

The other occupants of the room looked at her questioningly.

"This is me and Jaden's room, so the rest of you can just leave!"

"You do realize Alexis is Jaden's girlfriend, right?" Akari asked.

Blair didn't answer.

Exion stood up and walked towards the door, "Where ya going?" Jaden asked.

"Um, well it's getting late." Exion informed his friends, "I had better head in."

As Exion closed the door behind him Alexis and Akari turned to eachother and nodded. Jaden looked at the two with a confused look on his face, "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? Exion likes Rachel, I'm sure he's going to go out and try to find her." Akari informed the Hero Duelist.

"Well, you think we should leave him alone?" Syrus asked.

Akari nodded, "This is for him to do alone, we really shouldn't interfere."

Nico looked out of the small window, "Exion's right, we should get going." Nico remarked.

Akari sighed, "Alright. See you tommorrow Jaden, don't let the bed bug bite." Akari said pointing to Blair.

The color in Jaden's face blanched, Akari, noticing this, said, "I'm just kidding Jaden."

There was a cool and gentle breeze in the air and the ocean waves were calm. Rachel stood at Ayato's former hangout, the docks.

She sighed audibly before turning around. Exion stood a few feet away from her, staring at her intently.

Rachel's short lavendar hair had gotten longer since her dissappearance,  
it swayed in the gentle breeze as she regarded her admirer.

"You want to know where I've been, correct?" Rachel asked.

Exion nodded, not being able to find his voice just yet.

"I am...sorry."

Exion looked at her suprised, "Sorry? For what?"

"I only came here last year, to complete my mission."

"Mission?" Exion repeated.

"A mission for Professor Viper."

"Professor Viper?"

Rachel gave the tiniest hint of a smile, "Are you just going to keep repeating everything that I say?"

Exion blushed, 'Did she just...tease me?'

"My mission is still not over, not yet, and for that, I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me."

Exion looked at her confused.

"Activate your duel disk." Rachel commanded. "What? But why?" Exion asked.

"For my mission, I must defeat Jaden and Ayato, but in order to do that,  
I have to improve greatly."

"You mean...your gonna use me...as a stepping stone?" Exion asked,  
anger boiling up inside him.

"Yes." Rachel replied emotionlessly, activating her duel disk.

Exion activated his duel disk in response. "I won't let you use me, I'm going to beat you!" Exion yelled, his anger flaring out.

Rachel: 4000/Exion: 4000

"As one of the four champions, I will let you go first." Rachel said.

Exion didn't reply, but drew a card nontheless, "I summon a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn with that!"

Rachel drew a card and surveyed her hand, "I summon Gemini Elf(1900/900)  
in attack mode, and I'll attack your face-down monster."

The face-down monster is revealed to be Stone Statue of The Aztecs(300/2000).

Rachel: 3800/Exion: 4000

"Any battle damage you take when you attack this monster is doubled"  
Exion informed Rachel.

"I know, I end my turn."

Exion drew his next card, "I play the Sanctuary in the Sky!" The ground shakes as the mystical sanctuary rises from the ground, several clouds surrounding it.

"Now I sacrifice my Statue to summon The Agent of Judgement(2400/0) in attack mode! Attack Gemini Elf with Judgement Beam!"

The purple gem on Judgement's chest glows before shooting off a powerful beam that instantly destroys Gemini Elf.

Rachel: 3300/Exion: 4000

'Alright, if I keep this kind of play up then I know I can win for sure'  
Exion thought to himself as he watched Rachel draw her next card.

"I summon UFO Turtle(1400/1200) in attack mode and I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

'UFO Turtle in attack mode? What's she playing at?' "I summon The Agent of Creation Venus(1600/0) and I'll use her to attack your UFO Turtle!"

"I activate my face-down, Rush Recklessly, giving my Turtle 700 extra attack points!"

UFO Turtle withdrew into it's shell than floated upwards, spinning rapidly, it then launched itself at Exion's monster and pulverized it.

"Sorry, but as long as Sanctuary in the Sky is in play I won't take any battle damage when a fairy monster is destroyed."

Rachel didn't reply.

"Judgement, destroy her UFO Turtle!" Just like Gemini Elf, UFO Turtle was vaporized.

Rachel: 3000/Exion: 4000

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed I can special summon one fire monster with an attack of 1500 or less in face-up attack position from my deck, and I choose Command Knight(1200/1900)!"

Rachel shuffled her deck as she asked, "Are you finished with your turn?"

Exion nodded.

"In that case, I sacrifice my Command Knight to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch(2400/1000) in attack mode! When he is tribute summoned sucessfully I can destroy one monster on the field, and I choose you Judgement!"

Zaborg launces a thunder bolt at Judgement, effectively killing it.  
"And now he'll attack you directly!" Zaborg launched another thunder bolt, this time at Exion, sending him flying into the air.

Rachel: 3000/Exion: 1600

"You are only a Ra Yellow, there is no way someone like you could ever hope to defeat me."

Exion sat up, 'She's not even trying, I can tell, she's right, I can't win, but I'm not gonna go down without a fight!' Exion thought to himself with detrimination.

"Your not going to give up?" Rachel asked watching him get back to his feet.

"The duel has only begun, I can't throw in the towel just yet." Exion said drawing a card.

'I've gotta stall for time!' "I summon The Agent of Wisdom(0/1700) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"I summon Marauding Captain(1200/400) in attack mode, Zaborg, destroy his Agent, Captain, attack him directly!"

Zaborg body slammed Exion's Agent, Marauding Captain jumped from Zaborg's back and slashed Exion.

Rachel: 3000/Exion: 400

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Rachel said calmly, sure that her victory was at hand.

Exion drew a card quickly, 'This is the card I've been waiting for!'  
"I summon Warrior of Zera(1600/1600) in attack mode, but he won't be staying for long, a sacrifice him to special summon my strongest monster! Archlord Zerato(2800/2300)!

"And your about to figure out why he's my strongest monster, by discarding a light monster from my hand into the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on the side of you field!"

With one swing of it's blade, both Zaborg and Marauding Captain were cut asunder.

"And with no monster's on your side of the field, Zerato can make the direct strike!"

Rachel held up her hands and a shield materialized in them, Zerato's attack proved useless against it.

'She blocked me with Draining Shield.'

Rachel: 5800/Exion: 400

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Exion declared.

Rachel draws a card, "I play the spell Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards, next I summon another Marauding Captain. Now I'll activate his special effect in order to summon Exiled Force. By offering Exiled Force I can destroy your Archlord Zerato."

Both Exiled Force and Zerato explode, leaving only Marauding Captain.

Marauding Captain rushed at Exion, "I activate my trap, Waboku! Now I won't lose any life points from your attack!"

"Very well, I end my turn." Rachel replied.

'I'm starting to feel weak.' Exion thought to himself as he moved to draw his next card. 'Really weak.'

'He must be feeling weak by now.' Rachel thought, 'His movements are slowing down.'

"I play the spell Monster Reincarnation!" Exion discards a card(Koitsu)  
and chooses The Agent of Creation Venus.

"Now I summon The Agent of Creation Venus(1600/0), attack her Marauding Captian with Elemental Blast!"

The three orbs floating around Venus spin rapidly as they shoot out a stream of energy, decimating Marauding Captain.

Rachel: 5400/Exion: 400

Rachel draws a card, "I end my turn."

Exion looked at her questioningly, 'Ends her turn?'

"Next turn, I will finish this."

"We'll see about that!" Exion snatches his next card from his deck slot.  
"I sacrifice Venus in order to summon Aitsu(100/100)!"

Rachel raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Next I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I had discarded my last turn, Koitsu(200/100)."

"What do you plan to do?" Rachel asked.

"Simple, Koitsu is a union monster, and it can only be equipped to Aitsu, and when he does, he increases Aitsu's attack by 3000 points!"

"Now attack Rachel directly!"

The strange monsters stretch their arms and punch Rachel in the gut,  
sending her to her knees.

Rachel: 2400/Exion: 400

'Just one more strike and I can win this. But can I do it? I'm so tired.' Exion thought to himself.

"It's time to end this." Rachel declared getting back on her feet.  
"I play the spell Earthquake! This card forces your monster into defense mode!"

"I summon Mataza the Zapper(1300/800) in attack mode! Now I'll equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Exion suddenly fell to his knees, his fatigue finally getting to him.  
"So that's what your trying to do, but it won't work, as long as my Sanctuary in the Sky is still in play, I won't take any damage in battle."

"I know, that's why I'm going to get rid of it, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Sanctuary collapses in on itself, the clouds that were once surrounding it dispersed.

"For the sake of my mission, I cannot lose."

Exion got down on his hands and knees. "Do..do my feelings..really mean nothing to you...nothing at all?"

There was a long silence as Rachel and Exion stared at eachother. A single tear slid down Rachel's cheeks as she lied, "Yes."

And with that Mataza dealt the finishing blow to Aitsu, effectively ending the duel.

Rachel: 2400/Exion: 0

Rachel took one last look at Exion before walking off. Exion let his tears fall freely as his vision blurred, it wasn't long before he lost consciousness.

**The Next Day**

Exion awoke the next day, his head throbbing. The events of last night came rushing back to him. He punched the ground swearing, "Dammit! I couldn't do anything!"

**Well I hope you found the hotsprings segment funny. As always don't forget to review! Until Next Time! I'm Out!**


	8. An Unexpected Challenge

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway...here's chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim both Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**darksoul123sp: I think your really gonna like the duel in this chapter.  
**

**Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Challenge**

Ayato grumbled something incoherent as he felt his bedsheets fly from his body.

Barely opeing one eye, he grabbed for them and covered his body with them again.

As soon as he did, the bedsheets went flying off of him again and he suddenly felt something rather heavy on top of him. With a grunt Ayato forced himself to open his eyes.

What he saw was his girlfriend straddling him. "Ayato..." She said seductively. Ayato grinned, he was now one hundred percent awake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Akari yelled as she shoved a magazine with a picture of him with nothing but a towel on in his face. The title read "Duelist Hotties".

"Um, I don't know." Ayato quickly said.

Akari cocked her fist back, "Well maybe you'll be more willing to talk after this!" Akari yelled. And for the first time in his life, Ayato actually dodged Akari's punch.

This only served to make her angrier.

Ayato scurried out of bed as she made another attempt to hit him.  
"Honestly, I don't know." Ayato lied as Akari grabbed a nearby book and hurled it at him.

Ayato dodged the flying projectile, next Akari launched a pair of scissors at his "gonads". She quicly threw a lamp right after that.

Ayato dodged the pair of scissors without hesitation, but in doing so he stepped in the line of the lamp, which hit him right in the forehead,  
momentarily dazing him.

Akari took this oppurtunity to tackle Ayato to the ground. "You've got two seconds to tell me the truth, otherwise your in for a world of hurt!" Akari exclaimed.

"WhenwewenttothehotspringsafewdaysagosomeonestolemyclothessoItriedto sneakbacktomydormbutsomegirlssawmeandtookafewpictures!" Ayato said in a burst of speed.

Akari blinked several times in confusion trying to decipher what Ayato had just said. After several more moments Akari growled, "Say it slower this time!"

Ayato quickly complied, "When we went to the hotsprings a few days ago someone stole my clothes so I tried to sneak back to my dorm but some girls saw me and took a few pictures."

"Oh." Akari said, "Then why didn't you just say so?"

Ayato's eyebrow twitched.

Ayato sighed as he walked past a group of girls who were ogling him.  
'Why do these sorta things always happen to me?' He thought to himself. 'You don't see Jaden going through this kinda stuff.' He complained.

Ayato stopped walking, right in front of him was Raven Ozora. She was staring at him intently. Her blood red orbs fixated on his cerulean blue ones.

She smiled at him, and that's when Ayato saw it, it was only for a second, but he swore he saw it. Fangs. Raven Ozora had fangs. After several more seconds Raven walked off, leaving Ayato to wonder. 'She couldn't be...could she?'

Ayato shook his head, 'What am I thinking, it's not unnatural for some people to have longer teeth than others.'

Ayato watched her retreating form, 'But then again...'

Ayato was brought out of his thoughts by a loud shout. "Ayato!"

Ayato turned to see Jaden on the other side of the hallway waving at him.

"This is starting to get on my nerves." Tyler said.

"What is?" Lina asked her slightly younger sibling.

"This whole thing, I mean wasn't the purpose of this whole charade to capture Ayato and Jaden?" Tyler asked.

Lina didn't respond. Tyler surveyed his sister's face, trying to read her face for some type of emotion. He sighed when he couldn't. "How come everytime I ask you questions about those two you grow silent."

"It couldn't be...that you have feelings for them...is it?" Tyler asked.

After a pause, Lina answered, "Don't be foolish. I hardly know either one of them, I'm not the type of girl who would like someone only for their looks."

"You know...she just confessed that your attracted to them physically." Tyler said smugly.

Lina glared at him. "Your one to talk, how many girls have you slept with already?" Lina asked.

Tyler's sweat dropped, "I don't know what your talking about."

Lina sighed, "This Viper, there's something going on and I don't like it."

"Viper? He isn't much to worry about at all. He won't interfere in our plans."

"I'm not to sure about that." Lina replied.

"Really?"

Syrus nodded, "Yeah. She said she wants to duel you today." Syrus informed the self proclaimed King of all Perverts.

Ayato smirked, "So she thinks she can make a name for herself by beating me, eh?" Ayato had a very smug look on his face.

"Um, I don't know." Syrus replied.

"Well I think you should accept her challenge, I've never seen you duel before." Jesse says.

"Yeah Ayato, it'll be awesome, she seems really strong!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Of course I'm going to accept her challenge." Ayato said.

"Okay, then you better get going." Syrus said.

Ayato arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because she's already waiting for you at the Duel Arena." Syrus said.

"Really?"

"Along with the rest of school."

"And your just telling me this now?"

Lina waited patiently for her opponent to arrive. 'What's taking him so long?' She thought to herself briefly.

Tyler took his seat next to a group of girls. He flashed one of them a smile, causing them to faint. He then brought his attention to his sister.

'What is she planning?' Tyler thought to himself.

Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus all took their seats next to Akari, Alexis,  
and Exion. "So Ayato is coming, right?" Akari asked the three young men.

Jaden nodded, "Of course he's coming!"

As if on cue Ayato entered the stadium, a smirk plastered on his face.  
Several of the female students, and a select number of male students,  
cheered as he made his entrance.

"I don't really know what your reasons are for challenging me...but don't expect me to go down as easily as Chazz did."

"Hey!" Chazz shouted.

Ayato ignored his outburst. "But I've gotta admit, I've been wanting to see how I would measure up compared to you and your brother."

Lina smiled, "At least your not underestimating me."

"Well, let's begin." Ayato activated his duel disk. Lina activated her duel disk as well.

"Duel!"

Ayato: 4000/Lina: 4000

"I'll go first." Ayato declared as he drew a card. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700/1000) in attack mode."

Lina drew a card from her deck, "I summon Sniper(1500/1000) in attack mode." A strange white, purple, and black creature appeared on the field, holding what looked like some type of gun.

"Now I activate my monster's special effect, by discarding one card from my hand I get to look at your entire hand!"

A holographic image of Ayato's hand appears before Lina. "Let's see,  
I think I'll activate Sniper's second effect."

"Second effect?" Ayato repeated.

"Yes, my Sniper has four different effects."

"Four different effects? That's a very powerful card." Jesse says.

"This is his second effect, I gain 300 life points for every trap in your hand, seeing as how you have two, I gain 600 extra life points."

Ayato: 4000/Lina: 4600

"Of course there's more." Lina said.

"More?" Ayato found himself repeating her again.

"Yes, when I use Sniper's special effect I can special summon Organization XIII-Xigbar the Freeshooter(2400/1200) from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Seeing as how he was the card I discarded to use the effect, I'm summoning him from my graveyard!"

A man in a black coat appeared on the field. He had a scar running down his jaw, yellow eyes, and his graying hair was tied in a pony tail. He had strange weapons in his hand that sorta resembled guns of some sort. He had a cocky expression on his face.

Two glowing bullets appeared on Ayato's side of the field. "What are those?" Ayato asked dumbfounded.

"There called bullet tokens, when Xigbar is special summoned two bullet tokens are placed on your side of the field. As long as they stay on the field I gain 500 life points for every one of your turns. However, you can tribute them if you want, you'll just have to give up 500 life points to do so."

"Interesting strategy." Ayato complimented.

"Xigbar attack his Swordsman with Charge Shot!"

Xigbar charged up his gun before shooting off a glowing bullet that flew straight up into the air and then came crashing down on Ayato's monster.

Ayato: 3300/Lina: 4600

"Seeing as how Sniper can't attack when it uses it's special effect I'll end my turn with that." Lina stated.

Ayato drew the next card in his deck. "Remember, I gain 500 life points since my bullet tokens are on your side of the field." Lina reminded Ayato.

Ayato: 3300/Lina: 5100

"Yeah I remember, but I also remember that I can tribute them too! I tribute one bullet token in order to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) in attack mode!"

Ayato: 2800/Lina: 5100

"Next I activate Sage's Stone! With this card, when I have a Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field I can special summon a Dark Magician to the field also!"

"Say goodbye to your two monsters! Double Dark Magic Attack!"

The two magicians swirl their staffs before emitting a strong blast of dark energy that wipes Lina's side of the field clean.

Ayato: 2800/Lina: 4500

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Ayato declared.

Lina drew a card, "I special summon Dragoon!"

'Aw crap!' Ayato already knew what was coming next.

"Now I special summon Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer(1900/1900)!" Ayato's trap card was whipped off the field as Xaldin's attack points increased by 400 points, bringing it up to 2300.

"Now I'll tribute my Dragoon to summon Organization XIII-Demyx the Melodious Nocturne(500/500)!"

Another man in a black coat appeared on the field, this one looking younger than the last. His blonde hair stood up and his blue eyes seemed to be fixated on Dark Magician Girl as he held his rather strange blue sitar.

Upon his summoning three water tokens in the shape of musical notes appeared on Lina's field.

Ayato, along with the spectators, looked on with curiousity. "Demyx attack Dark Magician!"

"What?!" Ayato exclaimed, the spectators thinking along the same lines.

The three water tokens encased Demyx's satir as he brought it over his head. His attack points increased to 2500.

"What's going on?" Ayato asked.

"When Demyx would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can sacrifice the three water tokens to increase his attack by 2000 points." Lina said.

Both Demyx and the Dark Magician exploded. "Xaldin, get rid of the Dark Magician Girl!"

One of the many spears encircling Xaldin thursted into Dark Magician Girl's stomach, before she was destroyed however she managed to cast a spell to destroy Xaldin.

"What happened?" Syrus asked. Jesse and the other nearly shrugged.

"It's a common mistake, people often forget that Dark Magician Girl has a special effect." Ayato said.

"Special effect?" Lina asked.

"Yes, when there is a Dark Magician in the graveyard her attack increases by 300 points."

"I see."

"Well anyway," Ayato says as he draws a card, "I summon Vandorgaron's Servant(1000/1000)!" The familiar silver dragon appeared on the field.

"Don't forget that I still gain 500 life points for that bullet token"  
Lina said.

"Damn, I forgot all about it."

Akari's sweat dropped, "How could you forget it, it's glowing."

Ayato: 2800/Lina: 5000

"Ayato." The dragon said.

"Yes?" Ayato replied.

"Remember when I told you that there was someone else who had been chosen to wield the power of my King before you?"

"I think so." Ayato said scratching his head in confusion. "What about it?"

"She's the one."

"WHAT?!" Ayato shouted. "You mean to tell me that-" The silver dragon nodded.

Lina frowned, she was not expecting this.

"In that case, I'd like to add a little wager to this duel of ours."  
Ayato said.

Lina arched a brow in curiousity. "A wager?"

"Yeah, If I win you have to tell me everything about you!"

"And if I win?" Lina asked.

"If you win?" Ayato repeated. "Erm, I don't know, but does it matter?  
I'm not gonna lose."

"If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do."

"What?" Ayato asked, not thinking he heard her right.

"If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do."

"What?! Ayato had better not accept!" Akari shouted.

"Fine! I accept!"

Akari nearly face vaulted. "What the hell are you thinking Ayato!"  
She yelled out to him.

Ayato ignored her, "But really, it doesn't matter. Your not gonna win."

Lina nearly smiled, "Remember, a duelist always keep his promises.

Ayato didn't respond. "Vandorgaron's Servant! Attack her directly!"

The dragon clawed her once.

Ayato: 2800/Lina: 4000

"And thanks to his special effect he can attack again!"

The dragon clawed her once more.

Ayato:2800/Lina: 3000

"I'll end my turn with that." Ayato declared.

"Good." Lina replied as she drew a card, "I summon Dusk(1200/800) in attack mode." A strange white and gray creature appeared on the field.  
It's arms and legs were lanky. Where it's face should have been was a cross connecting to an upside down heart insignia.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"Attack Vandorgaron's Servant with Kick-off!" The strange creature's legs stretched across the field and slammed into the small dragon.

Ayato: 2600/Lina: 3000

"I end my turn."

"That's it?" Ayato asked.

Lina nodded.

"Fine by me!" Ayato said as he drew a card.

"Remember I gain 500 life points for that bullet token.

Ayato: 2600/Lina: 3500

"I'm using that bullet token as a tribute to summon Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force(2600/1600) in attack mode!"

A red and black dragon with silver armor and a bastard sword emerged from the card, sword at the ready.

"Remember you lose 500 life points for using the bullet token as a tribute." Lina reminded.

Ayato: 2100/Lina: 3500

"Attack her Dusk with Cleaving Chop!" Ayato declared.

The red and black dragon swiped at the Dusk's head who easily dodged the attack.

Ayato blinked several times in confusion. "How did that happen?"

"Once per turn I can prevent Dusk from taking any battle damage when attacked by a monster."

"I end my turn." Ayato declared.

Lina drew a card, "I place a monster in face-down defense position.  
Next I switch Dusk to defense mode and end my turn."

Ayato drew a card, 'She's strong, really strong, she hasn't even played a spell or trap yet. But maybe, maybe that's because she doesn't have any. Maybe she relies on the effect of her monsters to win her duels'  
Ayato thought.

Lina smiled, "If your wondering why I haven't played any spell or traps I'll be glad to answer that question for you." Lina said.

Ayato's eyes widened in shock, 'How did she know I was thinking that?'

"I do have spell and trap cards in my deck, I just haven't the need to use them right now."

"Oh is that so!" Ayato replied, his anger getting the best of him. "I summon Mystical Elf(800/2000) in defense mode, next I'm going to attack your face-down monster!"

A very strange monster emerged unto the field, it was so strange in fact that there were no words to describe it(A/N: Seriously, I haven't the slightest clue as to describe it.)

"My face-down monster is Gambler, and it's special effect activates."  
The creature throws a single die. The die rolls until it lands on a five.

Ayato's monster cuts through Lina's, destroying it.

"You got me all worked up for nothing." Ayato accused.

"You should look more closely." Lina suggested. The die started to grow in size, much to the shock of Ayato and the spectators of the duel.

The die was now the size of an adult, it suddenly exploded, leaving dust in it's wake. When the dust cleared another man in a black coat appeared.

This man had blonde hair that was slicked back, along with a goatee and a single earring, he smirked as he stared at Ayato with his blue eyes.

"This is Organization XIII-Luxord the Gambler of Fate(2000/1500)."  
Lina informed Ayato.

"I end my turn." Ayato said, confident that this new monster didn't pose a threat at all.

Lina drew a card, "I activate his special effect." Luxord threw a single die to the floor, it landed on a two.

Luxord smirked as he pulled a card from his sleeves, the ace of hearts,  
and flung it at Ayato.

Time seemed to slow down as the card made it's way towards Ayato. As the card came into contact with his chest it glowed a bright red before it exploded. Time seemingly sped up as Ayato was sent flying into the air.

Ayato: 100/Lina: 3500

At an unknown location Professor Viper watched the orange liquid in the container with an astonished expression on his face. "So much energy!"

Ayato was lying flat on his back, his head was spinning, the room was spinning too. He groaned momentarily. He forced himself to sit up,  
finding it hard to do.

'What's going on?' Ayato stared at Lina, his vision slightly blurry.  
'Why do I feel so weak all of the sudden?'

Tyler watched Ayato intently, 'What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?'

Ayato staggered as he got back up to his feet. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. He panted slightly.

"Are you alright?" Lina asked, truly concerned.

"Um, yeah...I'm fine." Ayato replied.

"What's up with Ayato?" Jaden asked. "He seems really tired."

"I don't know." Akari answered.

Ayato drew a card from his deck. "I place one card face down, next I'll attack with my Captain!"

Ayato's monster dashed towards Luxord, sword at the ready, he launched himself high into the air and cut him in twain.

Ayato: 100/Lina: 2900

Tyler smirked, 'This kid sure has improved, I can't remember the last time anyone's got Lina's life points to drop below 3000.'

"That's it for my turn." Ayato declared.

Lina drew a card. "I activate my trap card!" Ayato declared. "Healer's Restoration!" A little girl in a blue robe emerged from the card. She turned to Ayato with a smile and clapped her hands. A blue aura appeared around Ayato, replenishing his life points.

Ayato: 2900/Lina: 2900

"Yes! Ayato's back in the game!" Jaden cheered.

"I tribute my Dusk monster to summon Twilight Thorn(2400/1000) in attack mode."

A giant white hand emerged from the ground, then another, it's head came into view as it pulled itself up. Like the Dusk monster, it had a cross connected to an upside down heart where it's face should have been.

The giant of a monster looked down at Ayato.

"Hah! That monster isn't strong enough to take down my Captain!"

"He doesn't have to be, when Twilight Thorn is tribute summoned successfully, I get to destroy one monster on the field."

"What?" Ayato exclaimed as Twilight Thorn scooped up his monster in it's massive hand and tossed him high into the air.

It then slammed it's hand into the airborne monster, sending it crashing into the ground.

Ayato shielded himself from the explosion the attack caused.

"Now attack his Mystical Elf!" Twilight Thorn slammed it's massive fist into Ayato's monster, shattering it into a million pieces.

'There goes my defenses.' Ayato thought to himself glumly.

"It's your turn now." Lina said.

Ayato drew a card and instantly knew what it was. "I summon Relentless (3000/0) in attack mode!"

The mighty red dragon roared as it set it's sight on Twilight Thorn.

"A four star monster with 3000 attack points?"

"Yep, he's one of my favorites, Relentless, attack with Relentless Blast!"

The Red Dragon opened it's mouth as it charged up it's attack. A giant orb of light shot forth from the dragon's mouth, slamming into Twilight Thorn and completely vaporizing it.

Ayato: 2900/Lina: 2300

"A monster that strong is not without it's drawbacks." Lina said.

"Your right, but I won't have to worry about that."

"And why is that?" Lina asked.

"Simple, I play the spell Monster Gate!"

A giant portal rippling with blue energy appeared overhead. "I can offer my Relentless to pick up cards from my deck until I get a monster that can be summoned and special summon it to the field."

Ayato drew a card, "Man am I lucky! The first card I draw is a monster!  
I special summon Zeo the Magic Swordsman in defense mode(1000/1700,  
and if I have a Neo in my graveyard his defense increases by 1700 points, bringing it up to a total of 3400!"

"What kind of drawback did Relentless have?" Jesse asked.

"At the end of the turn in which Relentless is summoned he is removed from the game and you can't resummon him, not only that, but you lose 1000 life points." Syrus explained.

"Wow! Hey Jaden you were right, he is good!"

"I summon Berserker in attack mode(2500/0), but he won't be staying for long, by sacrificing him I can special summon one of my favorite monsters, Organization XIII-Saix the Luna Diviner(3500/0)!"

A man in a black coat emerged from the card. In his hand was the strangest hammer anyone had ever seen. His blue hair was spiked up at the top and came down to his upper back.

He had an X shaped scar between his eyes. He stared at Ayato monster calmly.

"He's a lot stronger than the other ones you've summoned so far."  
Ayato remarked.

"Attack Ayato's monster Saix!"

Upon hearing the command, Saix's calm face contorted and twisted to that of a crazed man as he charged at Ayato's monster with blinding speed.

With one swing of it's hammer it destroyed Zeo. Saix was now face to face with Ayato, his crazed expression still on his face.

"Saix!" Lina commanded.

Saix turned from Ayato and to Lina, and then back to Ayato again. He straightened up from his crouching position, once again appearing calm as he casually walked back over to Lina's side of the field.

Ayato only stood there confused as hell.

Saix's attack points dropped to 3000. "Saix must attack whenever it is possible for him to do so, for every monster he destroys, his attack decreases by 500 points." Lina informed him.

'What's up with that monster? One moment it's calm, and the next moment it's crazy!'

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Lina declared.

"I thought you said you didn't need to use spell or traps against me"  
Ayato asked.

Lina didn't respond, she only smiled.

Ayato drew a card, "I summon a monster in face-down defense position!"

"I activate my trap, Shadow of Eyes!"

"What?" Ayato exclaimed.

"This forces your monster into attack position, and if it has a special effect it's not activated!"

The monster is revealed to be Magician of Faith(300/400).

'Damn, I don't have any spell or traps that can get me out of this one.'

"I end my turn." Ayato said, his strategy now ruined.

"Things aren't looking good for Ayato." Jesses says.

"If he loses I swear I'm gonna kill him." Akari said through gritted teeth.

Lina drew a card, "Your in luck, I can't summon any other monster right now."

Ayato sighed, 'That means I still have a chance to turn things around.'

"But it won't matter in one more turn anyway, Saix attack his Magician of Faith!"

Once again Saix's expression was that of a crazy man as he launched himself high into the air, his hammer crushing Ayato's monster.

Ayato: 200/Lina: 2300

Ayato fell to his knees, suddenly feeling extremely weak again. 'It's like my energy is being sucked right out of me every time my life points drop.' Ayato thought as he felt his energy leaving him rapidly.

He looked up to see Lina staring at him, 'But I can't give up now, I know I can take down her monster and win this duel.'

Saix's attack points dropped to 2500.

Ayato staggered, taking all of his strength to stand.

"You seem tired, I suggest you give up." Lina said.

"I don't think so, there's no way I'm giving up! Not when there's a chance that I can still win."

"I've never seen Ayato like this before." Jaden said, "He seems ready to fall out at any second."

"Yeah, your right." Syrus agreed.

"This next card...I'm sure it'll turn this duel around for me." Ayato said.

He drew a card, 'Yes! This is exactly what I need!'

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

"And just what can he do?" Lina asked unimpressed.

"Not much alone, but with some help he can defeat your monster! I play the spell Polymerization to fuse him with Blade Knight in order to summon Twilight Knight(2800/2500)!"

The shining warrior emerged unto the field, brandishing it's two swords.  
Ayato collapsed to his knees, 'So tired.'

"This is your last chance to give up." Lina stated calmly.

"I don't think so, I'm gonna destroy your monster, and then I'm gonna win this duel! Twilight Knight, attack her monster!"

Twilight Knight rushed at Saix. Saix raised it's hammer up to defend himself as the two swords swung towards his face.

"What's going on?" Ayato asked.

"I remove Berserker from play to increase Saix's attack by 1000 points!"

"What?!"

Saix pushed Twilight Knight away, regaining his attack power he jumped high into the air, his hammer shining brightly as he fell towards the Earth at a blinding speed.

Saix's powerful attack slammed into Twilight Knight and Ayato.

For the second time this duel, time seemed to slow down as Ayato was blown back by the sheer force of the attack. Ayato could see the suprised looks of his friends and the rest of the students as he soared through the air.

By the time Ayato had hit the ground, he had already lost consciousness.

**Well there you go, a cliffie, what's going to happen next? Well of course only I know the answer to that! Anyway don't forget to review.  
Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the update. Until next time, I'm out!**


	9. Unexpected Suprises

**This chapter was supposed to come out a few days ago but I kinda got distracted by a few things, mainly visiting several different colleges.  
I really do appreciate the reviews, and also suprised that I got so many in such a short time. I'm already working on chapter ten, so with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Suprises**

For a moment, all was silent, nobody said anything. An eereie silence swept over the arena.

Lina walked up to Ayato's still form, staring at him intently. She knelt down and shook him, trying to wake him. When he didn't respond her brow furrowed.

"Just as I figured, he's lost massive amounts of duel energy." Lina said.

"I should have known that your always right sis." Tyler said.

Lina turned to see her brother standing right behind her. "We should get him to the hospital wing." Lina suggested.

"For all the good it will do him." Tyler remarked as he lifted Ayato up and over his shoulder. Lina picked up the various cards that Ayato had dropped. "Alright, let's go."

Akari, Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Syrus, Exion, and Nico all stood up. Each one of them thinking the same thing.

'What happened?'

"This just doesn't make any sense." The school nurse rubbed her temples sighing.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"He's in perfect shape, there's virtually nothing wrong with him"  
She replied.

"Then why did he collaspe? Something must be wrong with him." Akari said.

"I don't know, I'll have to analyze him some more. For now just try not to worry about it. You guys will be the first ones to know when I find something out, ok?"

Akari, Alexis, Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Exoin, and Nico all nodded.

Ayato blinked several times, his vision blurry. He rubbed his eyes.  
Once he opened them again he saw a stone ceiling. "A stone...ceiling?"  
Ayato said to himself.

Ayato shot himself upright. "The duel!"

Ayato looked around, the stones that made up the walls, floor, and ceiling were a dark green, the room was candle-lit, and didn't have anything in it other than the bed Ayato was sitting in and a nearby dresser.

"Where am I?" Ayato asked no one in particular.

Ayato slipped out of bed, noticing he was only wearing black jeans and nothing else. He instantly shivered, as the cool stone touched his bare feet.

He looked around the room again, 'Am I dreaming?' He thought to himself.  
Ayato suddenly heard a strange noise. He whipped around to see a wooden door that certainly wasn't their before.

He arched a brow, 'What's going on?" He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. He pushed the door opened and found himself in a long hallway, it too was candle-lit and was made up of stone.

"HELLO?" Ayato called out loudly.

"Would you be quiet! Some people are trying to get a good night's rest"  
Came the reply of a voice all too familiar to Ayato.

Ayato turned to see the small silver dragon glaring at him. "Ah, it's you." The small dragon said, "I thought you were that pesky jester."

""Huh? What? Wait a minute! What are you doing here!" Ayato asked.

The silver dragon gave him an indignant look, "I live here."

"You live here?" Ayato repeated. "Where is here?" Ayato asked.

"Your telling me you haven't noticed yet?"

Ayato shook his head.

"Your in my King's castle." The small dragon said.

"Your King? You mean Vandorgaron!?" Ayato exclaimed.

A vein throbbed on the dragon's temple, "You will address him as King Vandorgaron or not at all."

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Ayato trailed off "Wait a minute! If I'm here then that means I must be unconscious, just like the last time"  
**(A/N: Chapter 38 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists)**

"Yes, you are correct."

"Then that means I lost conscious after Lina beat me in a duel...in front of the entire school. Man, my entire reputation is ruined"  
Ayato whined.

"Quit your whining, we all knew that you were gonna lose sooner or later."

"What's that supposed to mean?! And what do you mean we!?"

"You didn't really think that I was the only servant in this castle did you?"

"Actually, I kinda did." Ayato replied.

The small dragon sighed, "Well I'm sure you'll be meeting a lot of people here soon enough. Follow me, my King wishes to see you."

The litte dragon walked off, Ayato followed.

"So where exactly is this castle anyway?" Ayato asked.

"This castle is located in the deepest recess of your mind." The dragon replied.

"I see...wait, what?" Ayato exclaimed. "You mean I've got a castle in my head?!"

The small dragon's sweat dropped.

"I told you that Viper was up to something, I should have figured this out earlier, then it wouldn't have come to this." Lina said.

"Aw come on sis, nobody's perfect, not even the King of Games himself."  
Tyler said mockingly.

"You know better than to play around like that." Lina scolded.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. So what are we going to do about old Viper?"  
Tyler asked.

"Nothing, I'm sure Jaden and the others will figure out what's going on and confront him themselves, so there's no need."

"Where's the fun in that? Wouldn't it be easier to just go take him out?"

"It would...but we have no idea where his base of operations is, I really don't want to do more work than I have to."

"Ah, so your getting lazy."

Lina rolled her eyes. Suddenly a dark portal appeared between the two,  
Hitaki stepping through. "Hope I'm not interuppting anything."

"What is it?" Lina asked.

Hitaki sighed, "What? No hello?"

Lina simply glared at her.

"Okay, have it your way, I just came here to tell you that that Kazama kid is preparing to come to this island, apparently he's going to challenge Ayato."

"Not in his condition he's not." Tyler said.

"What? What happened?" Hitaki asked, already getting excited at the prospect of something interesting happening.

"He lost almost all of his duel energy, he won't be dueling for a while."

"So, what should I do about that brat Kazama?" Hitaki asked.

"Nothing. Let him come, he's no threat as of yet, we shouldn't waste our time making unnecessary moves."

"I say we shouldn't risk it and kill him now." Tyler reasoned.

"What I say is final." Lina coldly said.

Ayato stood in awe, no matter how many times he saw him, the sight of the giant dragon never ceased to amaze him.

Vandorgaron looked down at Ayato. "I knew you would be back, your sooner than I expected though."

"Why am I here?"

"Simple, now is the time to for you to learn how to harness the power of your deck."

"But I've already mastered it." Ayato said.

"Wrong! If you had managed to mastered it than you wouldn't have lost."  
Vandorgaron countered.

"Are you saying...that there's more to this deck?" Ayato asked.

"Yes, the deck that you have now is...incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Now in order to harness more power you must go through vigorous training."

"Training?! Why would I need training?!"

"Do not speak with me in that kind of tone!" Vandorgaron roared, blowing Ayato off his feet.

Ayato sat up. 'Sheesh! What's wrong with him.'

"In order to use the new cards, this training is required."

"Although I must warn you, this training is very old fashioned, it may be considered...a little harsh by your world's standards."

"Old fashioned...harsh? What do you mean by that?"

"You ask far too many questions, for now why don't you rest, everything will become clear tommorrow."

Ayato pouted. 'I ask too many questions? Well maybe I wouldn't ask so many questions if he'd stop beating around the bush.' Ayato thought indignantly.

"So your saying it's like he's been dueling for several weeks straight?  
That's impossible!" Jesse said.

"Well it's the truth, I did I few more analysis and this is what I came up with."

"It doesn't make any sense. No one could do that." Akari reasoned.

"Well apparently Ayato could." The nurse said.

'I knew Ayato had a lot of stamina, but this is ridiculous.' Akari thought to herself.

"So...when is Ayato gonna wake up?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, it could take a few days..." The nurse trailed off.  
"Well you kids had better head out, It's getting kinda late."

"Okay."

"This kinda thing hasn't happened before...has it?" Jesse asked.  
Jaden shook his head, "Nope."

"What should we do?" Syrus asked.

"What can we do? We don't even know how this happened." Akari said.

"I think I know." Nico said.

Everybody looked at Nico. "Well, I'm not really sure but...usually when people duel, their okay afterwards. But Ayato seemed really tired,  
even though he shouldn't have been, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Viper said that these Dis-Belts are supposed to measure certain aspects of a duelist, but what if it's more than just that? What if the Dis-Belts drain one's energy?"

"But why would it do that?" Alexis asked.

Nico shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay so what your saying is that we should keep an eye on Viper"  
Akari said.

Nico nodded.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan!" Jaden said pumping his fist into the air.

Kazama quickly exited the hotel he was currently staying in. The cool night breeze made his hair sway in it's embrace.

He looked around the deserted street. 'What's taking him so long?'  
Suddenly Kazama heard several footsteps.

He turned slightly, the footsteps stopping as he did. After several more seconds of listening Kazama decided it was nothing.

As soon as he turned back to the streets the footsteps started up again.  
Kazama whipped around. "Whoever you are you had better show yourself!"  
He shouted.

After several more seconds Anna emerged from a nearby alley **(A/N: Remember her?).**

"Who are you?"

The girl pouted, "You mean you don't remember me? I was Ayato's girlfriend for a time."

Kazama stared at her for a couple of more seconds, 'I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before.'

He sighed as the wind picked up, "Listen...whoever you are...I don't do autographs."

"That's alright. I didn't come here for an autograph."

"Are you stalking me?" Kazama asked, "Cause if you are I'm not interested."

"Well I can see that...but to answer your question...yes I am stalking you."

"What do you want then?" Kazama replied getting very annoyed with this girl.

"I heard a rumor that you were going back to Duel Academy."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanted to ask...could you...could you take me with you?"

Kazama looked at her as if she had asked him to jump off a bridge.  
"And why would I want to do that?"

Anna looked down dejectedly, "I...I want to see him again..."

Kazama rasied a brow. "Him?"

"Yes. Ayato."

"I don't know what connection you have with Ayato but I really don't give a damn." Kazama said with finalty as he started to walk off.

Plip...plip.

"Hn?" Kazama stopped walking.

Plip...plip.

Kazama turned to regard the girl.

Anna stared down at the ground, her tears staining it.

Kazama turned from her, 'Her problems' got nothing to do with me.' He said walking away.

Kazama was suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt two petite arms wrap around his waist.

"Please...please..." The girl pleaded.

Plip...plip...plip.

It was starting to rain, which seemed to only make the girl's pleas louder. Kazama just stood there as the girl continued to sob into the back of his blazer. As thunder was heard overhead Kazama looked up into the night sky. 'I swear I'm going soft...father.'

**The Next Day**

Akari awoke with a yawn. She sighed contently as she slipped the covers off of her body.

She had had a rather vivid dream which involved her, Ayato, and a bathtub.

The sun's pleasant rays shined through her window, illuminating her room. 'I hope Ayato wakes up soon.' Akari thought to herself as she prepared herself for school.

Ayato scratched his head as he was led to Vandoragron's throne room.  
"Isn't it a bit early to be starting training?" Ayato asked stifling a yawn.

"Of course not." The small dragon replied.

Ayato walked into the large throne room, he expected to see the giant of the dragon sitting in his throne, but was greeted to a much different sight.

"Uh..."

"Hello." The young woman greeted. The woman wore a modest white robe,  
her long lavendar hair cascaded down her back. She wore a strange metal mask that covered the upper portion of her face, though it had two slits for her to see out of, her eyes were not visible.

"Um, hi...I'm Ayato Mutou." Ayato greeted.

"Yes, I already know your name. I will be overseeing you training."

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

The woman smirked, "You will simply refer to me as Teacher, understand?"

Ayato nodded.

"Now back to the matter at hand, you might not have noticed but, on occasion you have been able to do incredible things when in a critical situation, like with the Wraith for example."

Ayato blushed, "Well I don't really remember..."

"I expected that much, I'm going to teach you how to harness that power."

"What do I have to do?" Ayato asked.

The small silver dragon walked over to Ayato, a weird golden disk in his hand. "Put this on."

"This? It sorta looks like a duel disk, what does it do?"

Suddenly Dark Blade came flying down from the sky, Ayato looked up just in time to see the blades coming down on him. He jumped back at the last second, the blades cutting some of his shirt.

"What the-?"

"Vandorgaron told you that this training would seem harsh, didn't he?"  
The woman said as Dark Blade readied himself for another attack.

A black limo cruised throughout the streets of an unknown city.

"So when are we going?" Anna asked the brooding teen.

"I still have a few more things I have to do before I go to Duel Academy." He answered. "If you don't like it your welcome to leave at anytime."

"You know your not as mean as you try to make yourself out to be." The girl said.

"Don't push your luck." Kazama replied.

"Hikari wasn't in class today. I wonder why." Alexis said.

"Who knows." Akari replied.

"You think Ayato's woken up yet?" Jesse asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Akari said as the gang made their way towards the hospital wing, unsuspecting of the suprise they would find there.

**Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Until next time, I'm out!**


	10. Ayato's Training

**Sorry about the gap between this chapter and the last but I've been very busy. This chapter doesn't have much action in it but the next one will. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and neither do you.**

**Chapter Ten: Ayato's Training**

Raven looked down at Ayato, a smile evident on her face. She watched as he breathed steadily, his chest rising and then falling with each breath, to her, it was if it was moving in slow motion.

She was sure that he was the one, there was only one more thing she needed to do to be one hundred percent sure. She licked her lips as she allowed her eyes travel up to the base of his neck.

Slowly, like a predator stalking it's prey, she climbed onto the bed.  
She straddled Ayato as she placed her hands on his legs. Her hands inched their way up, sweeping over his muscled abs and chest before stopping at his shoulders.

She bent down, opening her mouth, baring her fangs. She inched towards his neck with every intention to bite down on it.

Footsteps.

Raven stopped, they were faint, but she was sure she had heard them. With a frustrated growl she pulled away from Ayato. She slowly got off the bed wanting to prolong this moment as long as she could.

Just then the door opened, Akari and co. walking through. The gang stared at Ayato's unexpected visitor as they all entered.

"What are you doing here?" Akari asked, fixing Raven with a cold stare.

Raven turned and smiled sweetly, "Visiting Ayato."

A vein throbbed on Akari's temple. "Mind telling me why?"

Raven didn't answer, but her smile did not leave her face.

Akari clenched her fist, 'Calm down Akari, she's not worth it.' Akari told herself, wanting nothing more than to do the exact opposite of just that.

Raven calmly walked passed Akari and moved to open the door. She looked back at Ayato before turning her gaze to Akari once more. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

Jesse coughed, breaking it. Raven grabbed the handle of the door and exited the room.

"Unh!" Ayato was slammed into the castle wall by Dark Blade. Ayato winced painfully.

Dark Blade removed his sword from Ayato's shoulder slowly, Ayato let out a sharp gasp.

His blood dripped from the blade as Dark Blade finally removed it from his shoulder.

"That's enough." Teacher ordered.

Dark Blade turned to her and nodded.

"You may leave."

Dark Blade took one last look at Ayato and promptly walked off.

Ayato clutched the spot where Dark Blade's sword had driven through.  
"You did better than I had expected." Teacher complimented as she walked towards him.

Ayato just frowned, wincing, "Better than you expected? I got stabbed!" Ayato shouted, obviously irate.

"You should have seen Lina, she was far worse off." Teacher commented.  
Ayato's frown deepend at the mention of Lina's name. Teacher knelt down, holding her hands out towards Ayato.

Ayato looked at her questioningly "What are you doing?"

"Relax." She commanded. Ayato did as he was told and was suprised to see a blueish-white glow surround her hands.

Teacher opened her mouth to speak, Ayato looked on confused as words that he couldn't understand came from her mouth. Ayato looked down as the wound in his shoulder began to close up in amazement.

A few seconds later and the wound was completely healed, his shoulder had looked as if he had never been wounded in the first place.

"What was that?" Ayato asked incredously.

"It was an ancient healing spell."

"Why don't people use that today?" Ayato asked.

"Because these spells have been lost to the world for a very long time, in fact, they've been forgotten since the days when monsters walked the Earth." Teacher informed him.

Ayato moved his shoulder in experimentation. "That's too bad, the world needs something like this."

"By now, I am sure, you have wondered exactly what's so special about you, right?" Teacher asked.

"Yeah, I have wondered about that." Ayato said admittedly. "I really don't get this whole power of darkness thing."

Teacher smiled, "I see...I didn't really expect you to."

Ayato scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with the ensuing silence.

"So...are you gonna tell me?" He asked hesitantly.

Teacher reached into her blouse and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
She offered it to Ayato.

Ayato stared at it, "Um..."

"What?"

"That was just between your-"

"Breasts? I'm well aware of that. What's wrong? Surely a fine man such as yourself has seen a great deal more."

Ayato could have sworn he heard a tiny amount of amusement in her voice,  
but decided not to dwell on it. He grabbed the parchment, feeling embarrassed, "Um right."

"So what is this?" Ayato asked feeling slightly akward.

"It's the instructions to the healing spell I just cast on you. I want you to master it."

"So if I master this spell-" Ayato began. "If?" Teacher questioned, "Do you really think so little of yourself?" She inqueried.

"Well no, but..." Ayato trailed off.

"I think you need some motivation."

"Motivation?" Ayato repeated, confused once again by this strange woman he barely knew.

"How about if you master that spell I'll let you see my breasts"  
Teacher suggested.

Ayato looked at her, a very shocked expression on his face, though that suggestion did sound good.

"I'll even let you feel them if you want." Teacher offered.

It had just got better.

"Or if that's not enough we could go all the way." She said.

'SCORE!' Inner Ayato thought.

'Who are you?!' Ayato thought to himself.

'I'm you, idiot.'

'What?'

'Your pretty slow on the uptake.'

'Okay this is too weird.'

'I wonder if she's a screamer...' Inner Ayato thought to himself.

'Hmmmmm, she probably i-wait a minute, stop trying to distract me, Akari's the only girl for me...I mean us!'

'Check out that body...she'd be a perfect ten if I could see her face'  
Inner Ayato thought.

'Yeah she wou-Dammit! Stop that!' Ayato screamed.

Ayato snapped out of his little arguement with himself when Teacher shook him lightly.

"You know I'm kidding right?" Teacher asked.

"Huh? Kidding about what?" Ayato asked dumbly.

"Are you alright?"

"Um yeah, it's just that, well, my head...hurts." Ayato finished lamely.

Teahcer looked at him unconvinced. "Okay, but I must warn you that staying in this realm for an extended period of time can affect you negatively.

"How so?" Ayato asked.

"Well before I get into that, I have to tell you something important."

Ayato nodded, "Okay, so what is it?"

"You already know that you and Jaden have powers pretaining to darkness, right?"

Ayato nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"But there is another, after all, you can't have darkness without light."

"So your saying there's someone with the power of light, who is it?"

"Kazama."

"What! Kazama!" Ayato yelled in utter suprise.

Although he couldn't see it, Ayato was sure that Teacher was glaring at him.

"You must also know that your powers are different from Jaden's."

"Yeah, there are times where my mind just goes blank, and once I wake up, I don't remember anything before I blacked out."

"You represent the unity of darkness and light, or twilight, but as of now, the balance between darkness and light is unbalanced, which is why your unstable."

"Unstable? You mean I'm crazy!"

"No that's not what I meant. It means you have two personalities."

"Two personalities?! Then I am crazy!"

Teacher sighed, "Shut up and let me explain. When I said that this place may affect you negatively, I was referring to this two personalities, up till now, the personality you have now has been dominant. But in a place like this, a place surrounded mostly by darkness, your other self will eventually begin to emerge."

"So, that means I'm going to turn evil if I stay here for too long?"

"No, your not going to turn evil, you'll still be you, just a little bit more...well it's hard to explain."

"Is that your way of saying you don't know?"

Ayato could tell that Teacher was getting annoyed by the tone of her voice. "Look, your here for more than just your new deck, this training will also help you repress your other self."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to ever really need to, you said it yourself, only is this place will my other self emerge."

"It's just a precaution."

'So earlier...that must have been my other self.' Ayato thought to himself, 'That means I'm gonna get even more perverted than I am now, that's not good.' Ayato thought to himself.

"Anyway..." Teacher began as she stood up, "If you manage to master that spell...I'll tell you a story."

"A story, what kind of lame form of motivation is that?"

Teacher arched a brow upon hearing that, "This isn't just any story, this story will explain exactly how this ordeal came to be."

"Really? Then forget what I said earlier." Ayato said.

"Well then, you had better get started." Teacher said as she walked off.

Ayato stood up himself, "Alright. I'll do it."

Ayato couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked off.

"Achoo!" Kazama sneezed.

"I hope your not catching a cold." Anna said walking belong side him.

Kazama sniffed, "It's none of your business." he said.

Anna shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Kazama frowned, 'She is so annoying.'

Kazama stopped walking as he felt something rough brush under his nose.

"What...are you doing?" Kazama asked trying to keep his cool.

Anna withdrew the tissue from under Kazama's nose. "Just wiping your nose, it was running."

Kazama's eyebrows twitched, "Okay, first rule: Never touch me. Second rule...I'll tell you when I think of some more." Kazama said as he started to walk again, Anna following behind him with a frown on her face.

Kazama sighed, 'Finally, she shuts up.'

Several seconds later Anna began to sing a little tune.

A vein on Kazama's temple throbbed. He turned back to her, keeping his pace, "Hey, who sing's that song?"

"Um, Kung Fu Fighters." Anna answered.

"Then let's keep it that way." Kazama remaked as he quickened his pace.

Anna's entire face turned red. "You are such a jerk!" She yelled out, but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had done."

Kazama stopped walking and turned to her fully, a frown evident on his face. "Second rule: No singing. Third rule: No yelling." After a few more seconds. Kazama turned and began walking again.

Anna sighed in defeat and followed after him.

**In Jaden's Dorm**

"So did anybody find out anything supspicious about Viper?" Jesse asked.

The room's occupants shook their heads.

Jesse sighed, "Maybe he really is innocent."

Jaden patted his friend on the shoulder, "Aw don't give up just yet! I'm sure we'll catch him eventually!"

"We need a better plan, that's what we need." Alexis said.

"Yeah, Alexis is right, were not going to get anything doing this alone"  
Exion agreed.

"But what should we do?" Syrus asked.

"We could all follow him around tommorrow, tommorrow's Saturday." Nico suggested.

"That's a great idea Nico!" Akari exclaimed, "Alright tommorrow at um...8:00 a.m. we'll meet up here, then we can talk about what were gonna do from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Jesse said.

"What about me!?" Blair exclaimed.

"Um, what about you?" Akari asked.

"You can come if y-" Jesse stopped in midsentence when he saw Jaden and Alexis waving there hands frantically behind Blair.

"Um, never mind." Jesse said.

"She can come." Nico said.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? It's not like we can stop her from coming."

"That's right." Blair said.

"Alright. You can come." Akari said, "Anyway, it's getting late so...see you guys tommorrow."

Professor Viper knocked on Rachel's dormroom door. He waited patiently as he heard shuffling from within her room.

A few seconds later the door swung open. "Yes sir?" Rachel answered.

Professor Viper walked passed her and entered her room, "I came here to discuss the progress of the project."

"I still don't feel strong enough to take on Jaden." Rachel replied.

"You need not worry about that anymore, consider your mission...cancelled."

Rachel's eyes widended in suprise. "I no longer require Jaden, with the recent energy from Ayato, it won't be long before it's complete."

Rachel stared at him, "Sir, are you trying to say you don't need me anymore?"

"Not at all, I have reason to believe that several students have caught on to what is happening. I still have some use for you. Tommorrow at 6:00 a.m. I want you to report to my base. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Rachel answered.

Hitaki yawned as she sat in Lina's chair. "I don't see how she does it, this is so boooorrriiiinnnnggg. Field work is sooooooo much better."

"Are you sure you should be sitting in Lina's chair?"

Hitaki glanced at the hooded person standing before her. "Hmmmm...Ukumo?  
Right?" **(A/N: Remember her? Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Eternal Soul of the Duelists Chapter 34.)**

The hooded person pulled down her hood. "Yep you got it right!"

"So, is there something you want?" Hitaki asked boredly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go down to Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy? Why?" Hitaki asked.

"I wanted to see Ayato."

"You mean you wanted to rape Ayato." Hitaki said rolling her eyes.

Ukumo shrugged, "That works too. And it isn't rape if he enjoys it."

Hitaki just rolled her eyes again, "Well in his current condition he won't be enjoying anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayato's unconscious."

"He is?"

Hitaki nodded.

"Hmmmmm...well I suppose having mad wild sex with him while he's asleep wouldn't be nearly as fun." Ukumo said as she began to walk off dejectedly.

Once Ukumo left the room Hitaki sighed, "Yep, were just one big happy family."

**Duel Academy Hospital Wing(At Night)**

Akari sighed, 'I wish Ayato would wake up soon.' Akari sat next to Ayato's still form.

Akari thought back to the last two times her and Ayato had had sex. Both times he had utterly dominated her. She really wanted to repay the favor.

But more than anything, she just wanted him by her side, she really did miss him.

She sighed contently at the thought of Ayato's smile. 'I hope you wake up soon.'

Ayato walked through the deserted halls of Vandorgaron's Castle staring intently at the words on the piece of parchment he was holding, "Urgh, I don't understand a word of this! How the hell does she expect me to master this!" Ayato shouted out of frustration.

"Hee hee!"

"Hm?" Ayato turned around to see a jester of sorts. He was tall and lanky and had a long narrow nose. His clothes is what one would expect a jester to wear, except that they were black and white.

"Um, excuse me?" Ayato asked, uncertain of himself.

"You can't read that?" The jester asked in a high pitched voice, which made Ayato wince.

"Um, can you?" Ayato asked.

The jester simply smiled and took the parchment from Ayato and stared at it.

After a few seconds Ayato asked, "So what's it say."

The jester looked up, "Me can't read."

Ayato face palmed himself and sighed, "Son of a b-"

**Well that's it for this chapter, I haven't the slightest clue as to when the next chapter will come out as I have a busy schedule ahead of me, but I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Next chapter, many obstacles are in the way of Jaden and the gang, their enemy is...!**


	11. The Reason For Dueling

**Here we go! Chapter Eleven! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And just so you know the next couple of chapters will have duels in them.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, what about you?**

**Ayato: I've been out of it for two chapters already! I wanna wake up! Training sucks!**

**Me: Shut up, you can't wake up yet!**

**Teacher: Creator is right, we must obey his rules.**

**Me: That's right, if you don't straighten up I'll have you cheat on Akari with Teacher! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ayato and Teacher: O.O**

**Inner Ayato: YES!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Reason for Dueling**

Ayato panted heavily as he ran as fast as he could. "Dammit!" He swore as he rolled just in time to dodge a sword slash aimed at his neck.

"I summon Blade Knight!" Ayato declared as the monster emerged and stabbed Dark Blade in the chest.

"Hmmmm, your getting better." Teacher said as Blade Knight pushed Dark Blade away.

Ayato sighed, "Well when your fighting for your life you tend to improve a lot."

Teacher chuckled, "Is that so? I suppose that's enough for now."

Ayato plopped down on the floor, "That's good." Ayato closed his eyes and concentrated.

Teacher watched him silently, 'He couldn't have mastered that spell already? It's only been one night!'

A blue aura surrounded Ayato's entire body, healing many of the cuts and bruises that had covered his body.

Ayato opened his eyes once it was done. "I couldn't really read the instructions you gave me...but I was able to learn a different variation on the spell."

"But-how?" Teacher asked shocked.

"Easy, I just asked Vandorgaron's Healer to help me. She taught me how to do it, it was suprisingly easy to learn."

Ayato got up, "Well I'm going to go freshen up, I expect to hear that story when I get back!"

Teacher watched Ayato's retreating form, "So he wasn't able to master the spell I gave him...", Teacher smiled, "But he managed to learn something even better. He truly is..."

Exion quickly ducked into a nearby bush. Rachel turned slightly, she knew somebody or something was following her.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She shouted.

No reply.

'It must have been some animal, I guess.' Rachel said to herself as she began to walk away, making her way to Viper's base of operations, Exion following closely behind.

Ayato submerged himself into the hot liquid. "Ah, there's nothing like a hotspring." He sighed contently.

Ayato found it strange that such a gloomy place had such a beautiful garden, let alone a hotspring, not that he was complaining though, that spell may have healed him, but he was still sore all over.

Ayato let his mind wander back to his duel with Lina, it wasn't a very pleasing thought, he had lost, pretty badly too.

'I can't wait till this training's over, I'm gonna pay her back!'

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, _"If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do."_

Ayato kept repeating that line in his head over and over again. What would he have him do? He really wasn't liking some things that his mind was coming up with, well, it wouldn't be so bad to have hot steamy sex with her, after all, she was beautiful.

But he would never want to hurt Akari like that, although his other self wouldn't even give a second thought to the notion, which bothered Ayato.

_"It's just a precaution."_

Somehow Ayato doubted Teacher's words. Was there some way that his other self could emerge in a place other than here? He hoped not. But somehow he really doubted it, and that's what scared him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Akari.

Speaking of Akari...

"So your saying you know the way to Viper's hideout?!" The tempremental brunette asked in complete shock.

Exion nodded his head, "Yeah."

"But how?" Jesse asked.

"I just followed Rachel."

"And Rachel would know where the base is because...?" Syrus asked.

"That doesn't matter! We need to go down there and stop Viper before somebody else gets hurt!" Jaden declared.

"Yeah!" Blair agreed pumping her fist into the air with extra emphasis.

"Alright Exion, you know the way, so you'll have to take the lead." Alexis said.

Exion nodded, "Right. Just leave it to me." Exion started for the door. 'Just you wait Rachel.'

**A Few Minutes Later**

"So where exactly is this hideout anyway?" Jaden asks.

"It's a building in the forest." Exion answers, not looking back at all.

"A building in the forest? Why does that sound familiar?" Jaden asked no one in particular.

"It must be the SAL lab." Syrus answered.

"SAL what?" Jaden asked, looking confused.

"You know, the place where Wheeler was experimented on."

Jaden's look of confusion did not fade. Syrus sighed, "That monkey you dueled."

"Jaden dueled a monkey?!" Jesse, Akari, Exion, Blair, and Nico asked in suprise.

"I don't remember." Jaden said.

Everyone face vaults.

**Elsewhere**

Kazama walked down from the duel arena, another victory under his belt. He ignored the gang of reporters that surrounded him and made his way out of the building.

Once outside he found Anna and a limo waiting for him, the gang of reporters were still following him, much to his chargin.

"Kazama, who is that girl?" One of them asked.

"Is she a girlfriend?" Another one asked.

"When did you two meet?" Yet another reporter asked.

Kazama ignored the reporters, his attention focused solely on Anna. He glared at her, "I thought I told you to stay in the limo." He stated coldly.

"I got bored, you sure do have a lot of friends." Anna joked.

Kazama moved to open the door, "Rule Number Four: No joking. Now get in the limo before I decide to leave you here."

Anna rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. 'I'm doing this for Ayato.' She reminded herself.

**SAL Lab**

"There's an elevator, and it looks like it works." Jesse asked.

"But where does it lead to?" Syrus asked.

"Well wherever it leads to, it's most likely a trap." Alexis said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, we've got to stop Viper here and now!" Jaden declared. Jesse nodded in agreement.

The group boards the elevator and it takes them to the next part of the facility.

The group step out of the elevator, suprised to find themselves in a huge jungle.

"Wow!" Jaden exclaimed.

"To think they would have an entire jungle in here..." Exion trailed off.

"Well let's split into two different groups. That way, we'll cover more ground." Jesse suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. So who's going with who?" Akari asked.

"How about, me, Jaden, Alexis, and you make up the first group. And Exion, Syrus, Nico, and Blair make up the second group." Jesse suggested.

Before Blair could open her mouth to protest Akari cut her off. "Alright, let's split up, if you find something then come back here."

Professor Viper chuckles as he watches the group search the jungle. The eye of a mysterious monster opens**(A/N: I'm pretty sure most people know who this is.)** "I see...I see, Jaden. My beloved, you have been doing well.

Jaden suddenly staggers and grimaces, holding his chest in pain.

"Are you alright?" Alexis rushes over to his side.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Jaden replies.

"Jaden." A voice calls out.

Jaden, Alexis, Akari, and Jesse turn to face the owner of the voice.

"Rachel?" Jaden and Alexis look shocked, Jesse had a look of confusion on his face.

"You three are looking for Professor Cobra, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jaden nodded.

"Then that means you've learned the secret behind these Dis-Belts."

"That's right! And were gonna stop him! Do you know where he is?" Jaden asked.

Rachel nodded, "Follow me." Rachel says as she walks off.

Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, and Akari all share glances with eachother, hesitating, but decide to follow her.

"RUN!" Syrus screamed, as a giant tiger leapt out of the bushes.

"Run for your lives!" Blair screamed as she ran away. Syrus and Exion weren't too far behind.

"We just had to make that right turn didn't we!" Exion yelled as he started to pull away from the others.

"Wait for me!" Syrus yelled as he struggled to catch up with the tan skinned teen.

"Hey, where's Nico!?" Blair asked, realizing that the lavendar haired girl wasn't running with them.

"What?! Nico's not with us!?" Syrus quickly did a 360 and ran back. "Don't worry Nico! I'll save you!"

Exion and Blair lagged behind him, "Wait up Syrus! We can't keep up!" Exion called after the bluenette.

"When it comes to Nico Syrus can do anything." Blair says.

Syrus panted heavily, "Nico...are you alright?" Syrus asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes." came her reply.

Syrus looked up to see an unconscious tiger lying next to Nico. "What the? How did you?"

Exion and Blair ran up besides Syrus, "What happened?" The two asked.

"Never mind that." Nico said, "We should get going."

Rachel stops at a door on the other side of a pit, a blue metal bridge across the gap. "Professor Viper waits behind these metal doors."

Jaden runs towards the door and tries to open it, but it doesn't budge.

"You won't be able to open that door, unless you duel me." Rachel says.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing a Dis-Belt too, so it'll be a fair fight."

Jaden looks at Rachel seriously, "Do you really know what those things do."

Rachel faces Jaden. "Of course I know, after all, Professor Viper is my teacher."

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but you really are working with Viper, aren't you." Akari says.

Rachel nods, "You are correct."

"But why?" Alexis asked.

"Because I must." Rachel replied.

"I don't really get it, but if it's the only way to get to Viper, then I'll beat you." Jaden declares as he activates his duel disk.

Rachel activates hers in return. "DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000/Rachel: 4000

Rachel drew a card, "I summon one monster in face-down position. And I'll end my turn with one card face down."

Jaden draws a card, "I place one card face down, then I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to create Thunder Giant(2400/1500) in attack mode, and I'll have him attack your face down monster!"

Thunder Giant rushes at Rachel's unknown monster.

"I activate my face down trap card, Sakuretsu Armor, this card detroys your attacking monster."

"I knew you'd try something like that! I activate De-Fusion!" Jaden declared.

Thunder Giant unfused, once again becoming Sparkman and Clayman.

"And now I'll have Sparkman attack your face down monster!"

Sparkman rushes towards it's target, which is revealed to be Ancient Lamp.

"Ancient Lamp's special effect activates, now Sparkman attacks your Clayman instead!"

Sparkman turns abruptly and slams it's fist into Clayman, destroying it.

Jaden: 3200/Rachel: 4000

"Wow, she's good." Jesse exclaimed.

"She'd have to be if she's one of the school champions." Akari said, still pissed at the fact that Rachel was nothing more than a tratior.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

Rachel drew a card. 'I can't afford to hold back, I have to go all out from the very beginning. "I tribute my Ancient Lamp to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch(2400/1000) in attack mode!"

"And when Zaborg is sucessfully tribute summoned he can destroy one monster on your side of the field." Zaborg hurls a thunderbolt at Sparkman, blasting him into a million pieces.

"And with no monsters on your side of the field Zaborg can attack you directly!" Rachel declared.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap! A Hero Emerges! You get to pick one card from my hand, if it's a monster I can special summon it, if it's not it goes to the graveyard."

"The one on the left." Rachel said.

"I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" Jaden declares.

Zaborg's lightning punch crushes Jaden's monster.

"When Wroughtweiler is detroyed I can pick one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my graveyard and put it into my hand." Jaden pulls his Polymerization and his Clayman from his graveyard and adds it to his hand.

"I end my turn." Rachel says.

Jaden draws a card, "I fuse Clayman and Bubbleman together to create Mudballman(1900/3000) in defense mode and I place one card face down and end my turn."

Rachel quickly draws a card, "I play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army! With this card I'm allowed to add a level four Warrior type monster from my deck."

Rachel chooses her chosen monster and adds it to her hand, she shuffles her deck afterwards. "And I think I'll summon that monster!  
Marauding Captain(1200/400) in attack mode!"

"Next I'll activate his speical effect, which allows me to special summon another level four Warrior type monster, and I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600), in attack mode!"

"She's got an Elemental Hero too?" Alexis looked suprised, as did Akari, Jesse, and Jaden himself.

"Finally, I'll equip Zaborg with Axe of the Despair, giving him enough attack points to destroy your Mudballman!"

Zaborg cleaves Mudballman in twain with the mighty axe.

"I activate my trap card, Change of Hero-Reflector Ray, when a fusion monster with the name Elemental Hero is destroyed in battle you take damage to the destroyed monster's level times 300 points!" Jaden declares.

Jaden: 3200/ Rachel: 2200

Rachel cringes a little as he energy drains. "With no monsters on your field, my two monsters can attack you directly!"

Wildheart and Marauding Captain both slash Jaden, causing him to stumble back.

Jaden: 500/ Rachel: 2200

Jaden falls onto his knees, his energy draining away. 'She's a lot stronger than I thought she would be.'

"There's no way Jaden could lose to Rachel...is there?" Jesse asks.  
"If things keep going the way things are, then Jaden doesn't stand a chance!" Akari exclaimed.

"I know Jaden can win, he can't lose." Alexis says.

"Your not as strong as I thought you were." Rachel calmly says.

"What?" Jaden asks.

"What is your reason for dueling?" Rachel asks, with the upmost seriousness.

Jaden looked back at her with a stunned expression, he really didn't know what he dueled for, was it for fun?

"I duel because Viper wishes me to." Rachel says.

"Because Viper wishes you to? That doesn't make sense, dueling because someone wants you too? Where's the fun in that!" Jaden says, utterly confused.

"When I was four years old, the entirety of my family was killed in a war, for three hard years I had to struggle to survive in a war-torn city. I had no one but myself."

'The entirety of her family?! That makes my problem seem so, insignificant.' Akari thought to herself.

"But then, a man came just when I had lost all hope, and do you know who that man was?"

"Professor Viper." Jaden answered.

"That's correct, he saved me from death, and took me in, for him, I will do anything, even if it means betraying my friends, that is the reason I duel. But you, you don't seem to duel for anything other than having fun, how can someone such as yourself call themselves a duelist?" Rachel asks.

Jaden gets up, "So maybe I don't have a reason to duel as good as that, but...I can't lose no matter what!"

'Could Rachel be right? Does Jaden only duel for fun and nothing else?' Jesse thinks to himself.

'I've got no monsters on the field and she's got three. What am I gonna do?' Jaden thinks to himself as he draws a card.

'Perfect!'

"I play the spell Graceful Charity!" Jaden draws three cards from his deck, he then discards two cards to his graveyard.

"Now I activate the special effect of E-Hero Necroshade in my graveyard!"

'He must have just discarded him just now.' Rachel thinks to herself.

"I special summon Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800) in attack mode! Next I play the field spell card Skyscraper!"

Several buildings emerge from the ground, forming a city.

"Bladedge attack Zaborg! With Skyscraper in effect Bladedge gets an extra 1000 attack points!

Bladedge cuts through Zaborg.

Jaden: 500/Rachel: 2000

"I sacrifice my Marauding Captain to return my Axe of Despair to the top of my deck." Rachel declares.

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." Jaden declares.

Rachel draws a card, "This duel ends here."

Jaden looks at her confused. "What?"

"I summon D.D. Warrior Lady(1500/1600) in attack mode! Next I'll equip her with Axe of Despair!"

"Even with that, her monster isn't strong enough to defeat Jaden's." Akari says.

"That's not what she's aiming for." Jesse says.

"D.D. Warrior Lady attack!"

D.D. Warrior Lady rushes towards Bladedge, only to have her head cleaved from her shoulders.

Jaden: 500/Rachel: 1900

"See, I told you." Akari says.

Bladedge suddenly explodes.

"What the?" Akari looks on confused.

"When D.D. Warrior Lady battles another monster, after damage calculation, both monsters can be removed from play." Jesse informs Akari.

"That means Jaden is defenseless." Akari says.

"He still has that face-down card." Alexis says.

"If it's a trap it's useless, traps don't affect Wildheart." Jesse once again informs the two girls.

"End this Wildheart, attack Jaden directly!"

"It's not over yet!" Jaden declares, "I activate my face-down!"

"It won't work, Wildheart is immune to traps!" Rachel says confidently.

"Who said it was a trap, I activate the quick-play spell card Kuriboh's Calling Flute!" A flute materializes in Jaden's hand. Jaden quickly plays a soft melody.

Winged Kuriboh is suddenly summoned onto the field, Wildheart cuts through it quickly.

Jaden smiles, "That was a close one." Alexis, Jesse, and Akari all sigh in relief.

Jaden draws a card, "I play the spell Miracle Fusion! By removing Sparkman, Clayman, and Bubbleman from play I can summon Elemental Hero Tempest(2800/2800)! Attack Wildheart with Tempest Blast!"

Tempest points it's blaster at Wildheart and destroys him with a powerful gale of wind.

Jaden: 500/Rachel: 1700

**(Note: Wildheart gained 1000 attack points from Skyscraper)**

"That's it for my turn." Jaden says.

Rachel draws a card, 'It's all I can do for now.' She thinks to herself. "I summon Command Knight(1200/1900) in attack mode. Next I play the spell Swords of Revealing Light, and I'll end my turn."

"Looks like someone's on the defensive now." Akari says smirking.

"Jaden's gonna win for sure." Alexis says.

'I guess I'll just have to wait it out.' Jaden thinks to himself as he draws a card. "I'll end my turn." Jaden declares.

Rachel draws a card from her deck, "I summon another Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack mode, I'll end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, 'This isn't good, she's locked down her field.'  
"I end my turn."

"This is a problem." Jesse says.

"What are you talking about, Jaden's winning." Akari says.

"Command Knight can't be attacked while at least one monster is on the field, but Rachel has two on her field, which means..."

"That Rachel can't be attacked." Akari finished for him.

Rachel draws a card, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Rachel draws two cards, "And I'll end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, 'After this turn Swords of Revealing Light will disappear, but I still won't be able to attack.'

"I summon Air Hummingbird(800/600) in defense mode, next I'll activate his special effect, giving me 1000 extra life points!"

Jaden: 1500/Rachel: 1700

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden declares.

The Swords of Revealing Light are destroyed.

Rachel draws a card, "I summon Exile Force(1000/1000) in attack mode and activate it's special effect! By offering this card as a tribute I can destroy your Tempest!"

Both Exiled Forced and Tempest explode.

"Command Knight attack Jaden's Air Hummingbird!" Command Knight draws it's sword and slices the bird in half.

"Now go my second Command Knight, end the duel!"

"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!"

Command Knight's blade bounces off the shield provided by Jaden's trap card.

"I end my turn." Rachel declares.

Jaden swiftly draws a card, "I play the spell Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two more cards. "I place one card face-down. Next I'll summon Neo Spacian Black Panther in attack mode."

'What is he planning?' Rachel thinks to herself.

"I play the spell card Fake Hero, this card allows me to special summon a monster from my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)! Now I declare contact fusion, Neos and Black Panther become E-Hero Black Neos(2500/2000)!"

"Your monster still can't attack me." Rachel says.

"That's what you think, Black Neos can negate the effect of one of your Command Knights!"

"What?!"

"Black Neos attack Rachel's Command Knight!"

Black Neos easily destroys Rachel's monster.

Jaden: 1500/Rachel: 400

Rachel holds her chest in pain as her duel energy is sapped out of her.

"And I'm not stopping there!" Jaden declares.

"Impossible, what more can you do?" Rachel asked.

"I activate my quick-play spell card, Necro Illusion, this card allows me to special summon one of your monsters that was destroyed as a result of battle, and I choose Command Knight, attack!"

Rachel looks on in shock as the two Command Knights destroy eachother.

"I end my turn with that." Jaden says. E-Hero Black Neos returns to Jaden's deck.

Rachel draws a card, "I summon UFO Turtle(1400/1200) in attack mode! Attack Jaden directly!"

UFO Turtle withdraws into it's shell and spins rapidly, slamming into Jaden.

Jaden: 100/Rachel: 400

Jaden staggers back as his duel energy is once again drained from him.

Rachel sighes, 'I'm sure it's over for me now, I've lost.'

Jaden draws a card, "Sorry Rachel, but it ends now. I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) and I equip him with Elemental Sword, when a monster with this card battles a monster of a different attribute it gains 800 extra attack points, now Wildheart take her down!"

Wildheart leaps high into the air, the Elemental Sword shining brightly. Wildheart cuts UFO Turtle in twain.

Jaden: 100/Rachel: 0

"I wonder...if you'll find a reason for dueling." Rachel says as yellow flames erupt around her body as she staggers back.

"Rachel look out!" Jesse exclaims, but it's too late, Rachel falls off of the bridge. As Rachel falls to her death, one thought crosses her mind, 'Exion. I'm sorry, I never got the chance to...'

"Rachel!" Jaden cries out before his body is surrounded by yellow flames as well.

**Well I'm cutting it off here, mainly because I have a fondess for cliffies. Please review.**

**Next time: Jesse is forced into a desperate duel, Ayato learns a little about his powers origins, and the fate of Rachel is...?!**


	12. The Reason For Dueling Part 2

**Suprised? It's been a while hasn't it? Well to tell you the truth I was taking a brea,k problems at school and at home forced me to do so, but now things are finally returning to normal. I'm going to be working hard to make up for lost time, so expect to wait only two to four days between chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, except the wonderful OCs of course.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Did I catch your attention? Well it's not really important, but on my profile page is a poll that I started. It's basically asking who your favorite OC from both my strories are. I'm closing the poll as soon as the month ends, I'd appreciate it if you'd vote, who knows, maybe the winner will get a larger role in the story.**

**Me: Beatings, unlike gifts, are better to give than receive.**

**Chazz: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Those are my words of wisdom for today.**

**Chazz: pfft**

**Jesse: Hey, since that duel with Jaden I haven't done much.**

**Me: And?**

**Jesse: I just want more screen time that's all.**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll get your turn, I don't discriminate. As a matter of fact you get some screen time in this chapter!**

**Jesse: That's great!**

**Chazz: What about me! I've been here from the start! Where's my screen time!**

**Me: I could have sworn you dueled Tyler a few chapters back.**

**Chazz: I lost!**

**Me: Keep shouting at me and you'll lose something else.**

**Chazz: (sweat drops)**

**Chapter Twelve: The Reason for Dueling Part 2**

Kazama and Anna boarded Kazama's personal jet. "Hey, were going to Duel Academy!" Kazama informed the pilot.

"Were? As in more than just you?" The pilot asked as he turned from his seat to see who else had boarded the jet.

"Yeah, we've got company." Kazama said.

"Hello." Anna greeted.

"Alright, I'll get there as fast as I can sir."

"Good. Once we get there I won't have to see you again." Kazama said.

Anna merely shrugged, "If that's how you feel."

Kazama ignored her, "Alright, take off."

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Jaden, wake up!" A voice says.

Jaden opens his eyes, "Jesse?" Jaden looks around, "Where are Alexis and Akari?"

"They went to find some water." Jesse replies.

"And Rachel...?" Jaden asks hesitantly.

Jesse closes his eyes and shakes his head.

Jaden clenches his fists, Rachel's words echoing through his head.  
_"That's correct, he saved me from death, and took me in, for him, I will do anything, even if it means betraying my friends, that is the reason I duel."_

"Professor Viper will pay for this." Jaden tries to get up but collapses again.

"You should rest, your too weak to go on, I'll sub for you if I have to." Jesse says.

"Jesse...what's your reason for dueling?" Jaden asks.

"Huh?"

"I duel for fun...well...sometimes to be suprised and sometimes to be happy...all in all, I wonder if I do it for fun. I'm sorry for asking."

'So he's still thinking about what Rachel said.' Jesse thinks to himself. "Well, I've got the perfect objective."

Jaden looks suprised, "Really? What is it?"

"Before I met the Gem Beasts, I met with a boy named Tom..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A sad looking Jerry Beans Man is floating all alone._

_"A...Jerry Beans Man? Why is a spirit out here?" Jesse asks himself.  
The Jerry Beans Man floats off, Jesse decides to follow. On the other side of an archway is a young boy on the floor, his cards scattered all around him._

_"Hey are you alright?" Jesse asks the young boy._

_"My Jerry Beans Man...my Jerry Beans Man got taken from me." The boy replied._

_"Huh?"_

_"He forced me into a duel right away...and all of the sudden he said the ante rule was in place if I lose."_

_"Who was he?" Jesse asked._

_"He was big and scary, but I fought him! But, Jerry Beans Man is my dearest of dear friends."_

_'Then that Jerry Beans Man I saw earlier was used as an ante.' "Yeah,  
Jerry Beans Man thinks of you as a friend as well. I could see before.  
.Jerry Beans Man's spirit helped you out."_

_"Jerry Beans Man's spirit...?"_

_"His spirit exists, even if you can't see it. If you just believe,  
Jerry Beans Man will come back to you."_

_"Okay!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"It was then that I realized...even if you don't have the power to see spirits, you can still establish a heartful bond with a spirit. So I duel for that reason."

Suddenly the sound of an engine is heard.

"What's that sound?" Jaden asks.

"It's coming from behind the door, I'll check it out." Jesse says. The spirit of Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus appears in front of Jesse, "Be careful."

Jesse nods. Suddenly a whip strikes Sapphire Pegasus and electrifies it. Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse yells.

Jaden peeks behind the door to see what's going on.

A man on a motorcylce launches an egg-shaped device that captures the spirit of Sapphire Pegasus. The egg-shaped device is hooked to the motorcylce.

The man snickers, "Let the spirit hunt begin." The man rides off,  
taking Sapphire Pegasus with him.

Jesse turns to Jaden, "Jaden, wait here!" He says as he runs after the mysterious man.

"Wait!" Jaden calls out weakly as he collapses.

Jesse follows the man into a dark windowless room. The man stops his motorcycle and gets off, "I've been waiting to meet you, Jesse of the Gem Beasts." The man greets him.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Jesse asks.

The man takes off his helmet, "How could I not know you, your famous.  
I am Giese Hunter." The egg-shaped device containing Sapphire Pegasus launches a cable that attaches to the ceiling, suspending the spirit in the air.

"What do you want? You can see monster spirits too right? Why are you doing this?" Jesse asks.

Giese replies, "You recieved the Gem Beasts along with that card."

"That...card?" Jesse asks confused.

Giese steps up, "I challenge you to a duel, if you can't beat me, you can't take Sapphire Pegasus back."

Jesse grits his teeth as he activates his duel disk. "I won't forgive you for this! I'll beat you and take Sapphire Pegasus back!"

Giese smiles, "Good."

Giese: 4000/Jesse: 4000

Giese draws a card, "I summon Lure Phantom(0/0) in defense mode. I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

Drawing a card, Jesse declares, "I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (Atk: 1200) in attack mode. Now by reducing it's attack points by half my monster can attack you directly!"

Jesse's monster launces itself at Giese.

"I activate Lure Phantom's special effect, when your monster attacks,  
I can send Lure Phantom back to my hand, and your monster back to yours."

Amethyst Cat is thrown back by Lure Phantom before returning to Giese's hand.

"I activate my face-down, Hunting Net!" A net shoots out from the card and catches Jesse's monster. Jesse watches on in shock as his monster is pulled away from him.

Giese: 4000/Jesse: 4000

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Hunting Net takes a monster returning to a player's hand, Amethyst Cat is mine."

Jesse sighes as he sets up face-down cards.

Giese draws a card, and as expected, resummons his Lure Phantom in defense mode.

"Don't worry Amethyst Cat, I'll get you back!" Jesse declares.

"Do you really want it back?" Giese asks.

"If I can, then I will." Jesse responds firmly.

"Then I'll be happy to give it back to you. I play the spell card Dark Auction. This spell card will relenquish my cheap prize and give it back to you, you'll just have to take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

"I don't care." Jesse says.

Giese: 4000/ Jesse: 2800

Amethyst Cat is released from the net and is running back to Jesse. "I activate my trap! Hunting Net!" Giese declares smirking.

"What?" Jesse looks on in shock as his monster is recaptured and dragged back to Giese's side of the field.

Giese chuckles with pleasure, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jesse clenches his fist in anger. He quickly draws a card, 'What's going on with Sapphire Pegasus?' Jesse thinks to himself, noticing that it was looking a little weird within the egg shaped container.

"I'm afraid I haven't explained everything yet. He smirks before pressing a button on his whip, causing another container to rise up with a captured Gokipon(800/800) inside.

"These capsule really are wonderful things, with them I can capture capricious spirits.

"What? You capture other spirits too?" Jesse could feel himself getting angrier by the minute.

"I feel sorry for you though, the air of the spirit world is necessary for the spirit that is isolated from it's card. Gokipon suddenly glows,  
then shatters.

"As you can see." Giese says. "I'd say your Gem Beast doesn't have much time left, maybe 15 to 30 minutes."

Jesse trembles in complete fury, "I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack mode!"

Amber Mammoth quickly charges Giese.

"I activate my trap card, Capture Net!"

Amber Mammoth is captured within the net that shoots out of the card.

"Like a good hunter, I'm very skilled at using traps." Giese begins to laugh out loud. Jesse can only stare in complete anger.

A vein throbbed on Ayato's forehead, "What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"Me want to play." The strange jester said giddily.

Ayato cringed, "Not now, I've got some place to be right now."

"You promise you come back?" The jester asked.

Ayato sighed, "Even if I didn't you'd still find me, and bother me until I did, wouldn't you?"

The jester nodded.

"Dammit!" Ayato swore.

Giese: 4000/Jesse: 2800

"I tribute my Lure Phantom to summon Hell's Gundog(1000/1000) in attack mode! Attack!"

"I activate my face-down, G-Force! This card forces your monster to do battle with a Gem Beast from my hand, and I choose Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle(1400/800)."

A cobalt gem appears on the field before shattering into Cobalt Eagle.

"It's not gonna be that easy, I activate my face-down, Trap Jammer! I shouldn't have to explain what it does."

Cobalt Eagle returns to Jesse's hand, causing Jesse to take the direct strike from Hell Gundog's attack.

Giese: 4000/Jesse: 1800

"When Hell Gundog successfully inflicts damage, I can randomly destroy one card in your hand.

Cobalt Eagle is chosen and destroyed, but appears on Jesse's spell/trap card zone as a gem.

"An impressive abilty, Gem Beasts don't go to the cemetary when their destroyed. And sacrificing all of them means Rainbow Dragon can be summoned."

"Rainbow Dragon? What do you know about it?"

"I know everything about it because I have searched for it. Rainbow Dragon's lithograph is exists in the gap between worlds. Which is the same place in which it was created.

"Really now, you aren't much different from the others. You needed the Gem Beasts so you could use Rainbow Dragon."

"That's not it at all."

Giese ignored Jesse's comment, "I bet you need it really badly."

"I'm different from you! I bonded with the Gem Beasts for friendship!  
Not money or power!"

"I doubt that! What makes you think your so special, so you can see duel spirits, so can I, if you think your a good duelist, then you should be able to win in an instance. But you don't have anything special as a whole, so your not that much different than I am."

"You don't know anything about me! The Gem Beasts who believe in my ideals...my dueling...and who chose me...I realized my own goals by having met them. I want to measure up to their expectations!"

Jesse calmed down somewhat, "I see-you understand neither any single thing about the strong bond between spirits and human beings nor our feeling."

Jesse draws a card, "I summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode."

Giese smirked, "Planning on making a comeback? Not happening. I activate my face-down, Trap Hole!"

Topaz Tiger falls into the trap hole killing it instantly. It returns to Jesse's side of the field as a gem.

"I play the spell card, Rare Value!" Jesse randomly discards a gemstone (Cobalt), and draws two new cards.

"Next I play the spell E-Force! This card allows me to special summon a Gem Beast from a gemstone on my field. The Topaz gem shatters, revealing Topaz Tiger.

"What the-? Did you plan this?"

"I know that your a trap specialist like a hunter, so I lured you into revealing your trap. Now, when Topaz Tiger goes into battle, it gains 400 extra atack points." Topaz Tiger's attack increases to 2000.

Topaz Tiger tackles Hell Gundog in to the ground, destroying it.

Giese: 3000/Jesse: 1800

"Once Hell Gundog is destroyed I can summon another one from my deck in attack mode."

"I already knew that, I activate my trap Induced Summon, it allows both of us to summon a level four or lower monster from their hands."

"And I choose to summon Gem Beast Emerald Turtle(600/2000)."

Having no cards left in his hands, Giese is unable to summon anything.

"Next I play the spell card M-Force! This card can increase the attack points of Emerald Turtle by 500 points!"

Emerald Turtle withdraws in it's shell and spins rapidly, slamming into the dog and killing it.

Giese: 2900/Jesse: 1800

"I still have another Hell Gundog left." Giese's last Hell Gundog appears onto the field in defense mode.

"That's your last Hell Gundog, you should thank your monster for it's usefulness, I activate the special effect of Emerald Turtle!" Emerald Turtle switches to defense mode.

Giese draws a card and quickly sets it, "Let your Gem Beasts attack so that they will be eaten by my trap again!"

Jesse calmly draws a card, "I'm not hesitating any longer, I can't stand being stuck here."

"You can't beat my trap." Giese says.

"You should stop acting so strong, I know your just pretending you have a trap, but really your feeling anxious and trembling. The only thing on your field is a meaningless spell card."

"What?!" Giese looks shocked.

Once again Emerald Turtle destroys Hell Gundog, followed by the attack of Topaz Tiger.

Giese: 1300/Jesse: 1800

"I activate Emerald Turtle's special effect." Once again Emerald Turtle returns to defense mode.

Giese draws a card, getting Lure Phantom. 'He thinks he's better than me now! I was the one who was winning this game from the beginning. It doesn't matter! I still have that trump card.

Giese glares at Jesse and grins leeringly.

Professor Viper chuckles, "According to my calculations, this duel shall accomplish my goal."

"I summon Lure Phantom in defense mode and end my turn."

"I guess it's over then, Emerald Turtle, attack!" Lure Phantom is easily defeated. Topaz Tiger, end the d-"

"Wait!" Giese exclaims.

Jesse blinks in confusion, "What are you doing? Your not asking for life, are you?"

"No, not my life, a monster's life." Giese takes out Jerry Beans Man from the pocket of his shirt. The spirit of Jerry Beans Man appears nearby with a sad face.

"But that's-! Your the one who stole Jerry Beans Man from Tom!" Jesse exclaims.

"What does it matter, that boy couldn't see it anyway."

"He didn't need to! Their spirits could understand one another because of their hearts!"

Giese prepares to rip Jerry Beans Man's card in two.

"Stop!"

"I will, but only if you stop your attack."

Jesse looks at Sapphire Pegasus growing exhausted. "I stop my attack and return Emerald Turtle to defense mode."

Giese draws a card, "I activate my spell card, Pot of Avarice! It allows me to place five monsters from my graveyard back to the deck,  
shuffle it, and draw two new cards. Next I summon Camouflage Guardna (Def: 1900) in defense mode."

"Next I play the spell Decoy Baby! This card can target a monster on my field with a prey counter on it and use it as a decoy.

Amethyst Cat is copied as a robotic duplicate. Topaz Tiger is lured into attacking it. The robotic copy transforms into a net and captures it.

Giese chuckles, "I'll let your stupid monsters finish you off."

"Now I'll finish up with Substitute Pain! With this I can inflict damage equal to the number of monsters with prey counters on my field multiplied by 400 directly to you.

"There are three captured Gem Beasts on the field, meaning you take 1200 points of damage."

Giese pulls out his whip and strikes Jesse three times with it.

Giese: 1300/Jesse: 600

Jesse falls to his knees as Giese laughs. Jesse looks up at Giese angrily. "What's with the face? Plan on trying something?" Giese asks smugly as he pulls out the Jerry Beans Man card.

"Honestly kid, If I were you, I'd save Sapphire Pegasus, why risk it for the spirit of another?"

"I can't do that! The spirits give me my reason for dueling, and that is to be the bridge between them and human beings!"

Giese starts pulling on the card, causing Jerry Beans Man to scream in pain. Giese simply laughs.

'I don't care if it's a miracle or not, please, I want the power to save spirits to be with me!' Jesse thinks to himself.

As if on cue, Jaden swings himself on a rope and kicks Giese, knocking him over and saving Jerry Beans Man in the process.

"Jerry Beans Man is safe, so teach this coward a lesson!" Jaden says.

"Right!" Jesse says as he draws a card, "I summon Sapphire Pegasus!"

Several moments pass but nothing happens.

Giese begins to laugh. "This was your chance to turn this game around and you decide to call the monster that is seperate from it's shell? A spirit that doesn't reside in a card has no power!"

"Cards aren't the cast-off skin or shell, their the gateway to call the spirits, and the key to opening it is the heart of belief. Now, I summon Sapphire Pegasus!"

Sapphire Pegasus shines brightly from within the capsule.

Giese looks astonished. "What?!"

Sapphire Pegasus breaks out and flies unto Jesse's side of the field in attack mode(1800/1200).

"Now I activate the effect of Sapphire Pegasus to call Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle. This ability allows me to set up Ruby Carbuncle as a gemstone!"

Giese can only look on in shock as Jesse's play continues.

"Next I activate the spell To The Wings, this card allows all gembeasts,  
except for Sapphire Pegasus, to return to my hand!"

"Finally, I play the spell Gem Burst! By removing G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force in my graveyard from play, I'm allowed to place as many Gem Beasts into my spell/trap card zone.

All five of gemstones are returned to the field.

"Also, 500 points for each gemstone can be inflicted to you directly!  
Giese, you don't understand the hearts of spirits!"

Each gemstone releases it's energy that cmbines into a brilliant laser that strikes down Giese.

Giese: 0/Jesse: 600

Giese collapses as Jaden runs over to congratulate Jesse for the victory.

"Thanks...Jaden." Jesse says, sweating heavily.

The belts activate, draining the energy of the two duelists. Giese looks up, seeing the spirits that he had tortured, he screams suddenly as his body glows and he disappears.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"I...huff...don't...huff...know."

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked.

"I'm...fine...Jaden."

"I'll make sure I stop this kind of duel." Jaden says.

Jesse smiles.

"Professor Viper is just up ahead. "This thing will end soon."

Professor Viper chuckles to himself. 'This is perfect, the duel energy from that duel wasn't enough, come to me...Jaden.'

Ayato plopped down on the cold floor, panting heavily. "You just had to insist on training extra today, didn't you?" Ayato asked exhausted.

'His progress is astounding, my monster didn't manage to even scratch him.' Teacher thought to herself. "You did a lot better, and it hasn't really been that long."

"Yeah well, now that's over, I want to hear that story I was promised."

Teacher nodded, "This story is more of a myth than a story, but it's all that is left to us descendants."

Ayato nodded, showing that he understood.

"Thousands of years ago, in the time of monsters and magic, there were three kingdoms, one to the far West, one to the far East-"

"Were was the third kingdom?" Ayato asked.

"Impatient aren't you?"

Ayato blushed, "Sorry, guess I've really been looking forward to hearing this."

"The third kingdom was located inbetween. The kingdoms to the far West and East were constantly at war, and the kingdom inbetween was caught in the middle of it."

"The war went on with many casualties, but the kingdom in the middle didn't suffer any. That is, until one day the prince of the middle kingdom was killed trying to intervene in the war."

"Enraged, the middle kingdom quickly crushed both armies of the kingdoms."

"Damn." Ayato said.

"Any further disputes were handled by the middle kingdom after that incident."

"So, the West and East kingdoms represented light and drakness, while the middle kindom represented the balance between the two, twilight. But what's that got to do with me?"

Teacher nodded, "Somehow, you, Jaden, and Kazama are connected to this, but there's nothing more I can give on that subject though, that's all I know."

"What about the Order?" Ayato asked.

"Well, years after Seto's time as pharoah, magic and summonings were forbidden."

"Why?" Ayato asked looking confused.

"I don't know, however, a group of outsiders wanted to preserve magic, they called themselves the Order, and they were lead by a man named Xemnas."

"So that's how the Order came about, because of some stupid rule."

"What do they want from us?" Ayato asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but one thing I do know, is that you can only join the Order if you are a blood relative of the original Order."

"What?" That means Akari is..."

Teacher nodded.

"Well, tell me one more thing, who are you? I know we've only known eachother for a short time, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you now." She said as she slowly pulled off her mask.

Ayato's jaw instantly hit the floor. "Your-your-!"

"Yep! That's right! Hikari Taragi, Duel Academy Teacher and hottest babe in the world, at your service!"

**I bet no one saw that coming, and don't try and lie and say you did, cause then you'd be lying. (sweat drops) Anyway, review, review, review! I'm back and better than ever.**

**Next time: Jaden finally confronts Viper in the conclusion of part one!**


	13. The Reason For Dueling Part 3

**End of Part 1: Betrayal**

**Dammit! it took me five days to get this chapter out. Sigh. Oh well, nobodies perfect, right? Anyway, this is the end of Part 1: Betrayal! After this chapter, Part 2 will start immediately. Don't worry, it won't be a seperate story. Oh, and also, there's some angst in this chapter, just thought you should know. Oh yeah, if you haven't voted yet, please do so!**

**Disclaimer: I've been thinking...what happens if you forget to write a disclaimer? You don't like, get instantly sued do you? Just a thought.**

**Me: Ah, life is good!**

**Ayato: Hikari is Teacher! What the hell?!**

**Me: Yeah, I was suprised too!**

**Ayato: No you weren't!**

**Me: Yes I was!**

**Ayato: But you made this up!**

**Me: So?**

**Ayato: sighes**

**Me: Cheer up, you'll be waking up next chapter!**

**Ayato: Really!?**

**Hikari: Yep!**

**Ayato: Wait, how would you know?!**

**Hikari: Well, let's just say that's another one of my secrets.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Reason For Dueling Part 3**

"You look suprised." Hikari said.

"I-I don't understand." Ayato said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well I'm guessing you want an explanation to all this, huh?" Hikari asked.

Ayato simply nodded.

"Well, you see, when the Order originally showed up, a group of people were assigned to hunt them down and stop them at all costs. Of course, the Order has been around for thousands of years, so HOTO, Hunters of the Order, have been around just as long."

Ayato nodded, showing he understood.

"Well, until a few years ago, there were at least twenty of us, but now I am the only one left, my boyfriend was the last one that was killed."

"Sorry." Ayato said.

Hikari shook her head, "You shouldn't be, I'm the one who should be sorry, if I had just listened to him, none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"HOTO was created not only to hunt down the members of the Order, it was also created to protect the three who represented light, darkness,  
and twilight."

Hikari sighed audibly, "One of our senior members discovered Lina years ago, he believed that Lina was the being of twilight, so we took her in. My boyfriend was the only one who thought she wasn't the one, but none of us listened to him."

"So...what happened?" Ayato asked.

"One day, Lina had her...awakening. None of us was aware at the time, but she came in to contact with the last remaining member of the Order, Laio, and from there, their ranks grew. We only found out too late."

"Lina quickly launched an assault on us, killing everybody, I was the only one left, before my boyfriend died, he told me that he had found a young boy who lived in Domino City, he believed that he was the being of twilight, it was his dying wish that I stayed alive and that I looked after him."

"That boy, that was me...wasn't it?"

Hikari nodded.

Ayato clenched his fists, "Lina...your not talking about the same Lina that beat me in a duel, are you?" Ayato asked, trying to contain his anger.

Hikari nodded, "The very same. She is the leader of the Order, Tyler is her brother."

"I can't believe it." Ayato said.

"Lina is very powerful, and you have me to blame, I was her personal teacher." Hikari looked down.

Ayato hugged her, "No, you couldn't have known, besides, it's no use worrying about the past."

Ayato released her, "Only thing to do now is work for a better future."

Hikari laughed at this, "That was so corny."

Ayato rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I know."

"But your right, no use sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves."

Ayato nodded, "You didn't have to disguise yourself though."

"Yeah I know, but it was fun!"

Ayato shook his head, "And I was beginning to worry that you were starting to become a different person."

Hikari smiled, "Well now that that's over, why don't a teach you something really cool?"

Having met up with the others, Akari, Alexis, Blair, Exion, Nico, and Syrus all arrive at the bridge where Jaden dueled Rachel.

Syrus looks down at the cards scattered on the floor. "Hey! There was a duel here! But...I don't recognize these cards."

Exion kneels down besides Syrus. "These...these are Rachel's cards!"  
Exion abruptly stands up, "That means Rachel was dueling here!"

Both Alexis and Akari stop walking. Exion turns to them, "You guys know something! Don't you? Tell me what happened here!"

Akari turned around. "Jaden...dueled Rachel here."

"What?!" Syrus, Nico, and Blair asked suprised.

Exion looked down, "And what happened?" He asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Akari looked down, "Jaden...won."

"So...then where's Rachel!"

Alexis finally turned to face Exion. "She fell."

"She fell? What are you taking about!?"

"She fell off the bridge!" Akari shouted.

"WHAT?!" Exion shouted as he ran over to peer over the side of the bridge. "RACHEL!" He called out hoping to here an answer.

Alexis looks down sadly, "Exion, she's-"

"She's what?! Don't you dare say she's dead!" Exion shouted.

Jaden and Jesse appear from behind the door, "What's going on?" Jesse asks weakly, Jaden supporting him.

Exion falls to his knees, letting his tears fall freely. "No, no, No!"  
Exion gets up, "NO!" He grabs the railing of the bridge, preparing to jump.

"Exion!" Jaden shouts as Syrus, Blair, and Nico all grab the struggling teen.

"Let me go!" Exion says weakly, "Let me go, I have to save her! I have to!"

"You can't!" Syrus yells.

"Yes I can!" Exion yells back.

"Stop Exion! Rachel is dead!" Akari shouted.

Exion instantly stops struggling.

Akari pressed on, "The only thing we can do now is stop the man that started all of this!"

"I'll never forgive you...Jaden." Exion says weakly. "Never."

Jaden had a look of utter suprise on his face.

Exion took one look back at Jaden before jumping off the bridge.

"Exion! NO!" Jaden yelled.

Syrus, Nico, Blair, Alexis, and Akari all leaned over the railing, but their was no sign of the tanned skinned teen.

Jaden slumped to his knees, "Dammit! I'll make him pay! I'll make him pay for EVERYTHING!"

Ayato sat indian-style on his bed, concentrating hard.

"Ayato. Ayato. Ayato. Ayato." A high pitched annoying voice filled the room.

Ayato simply ignored it.

"Twilight boy. Twilight boy. Twilight boy. Twilight boy." The annoying jester continued.

Ayato focused harder.

"Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert." The jester said as he danced around the room.

A vein throbbed on Ayato's forehead.

"Ayato. Twilight boy. Pervert. A-Y-A-T-O." The jester continued.

"WHAT?!" Ayato screamed, not being able to take it anymore.

The jester smiled, "Hi." He said before running out of the room giggling.

"Hikari!" Ayato shouted.

Several moments passed before Hikari entered the room. "What's up?"  
She asked.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when that stupid jester keeps on bugging me?" Ayato asked.

"Just focus."

Ayato sighed, "Easy for you to say, you don't have to do this."

"Aww, don't give up, you've got the most potential I've ever seen!"  
Hikari said, trying to cheer him up.

"Whatever." Ayato replied, unconvinced.

"Well, you had better work on it, who knows when you'll need it." Hikari said as she exited the room.

As soon as she left, the jester entered the room once again.

"Hikari!" Ayato shouted.

Jaden and his friends run up a set of stairs that lead them to a helicopter landing deck, where Professor Viper is waiting patiently for them.

"It's over Viper!" Jaden shouted.

Professor Viper chuckles, "Your right, the Dis-Duels have come to an end. But it doesn't really matter if I'm stopped here or not. This school has no future."

Jaden glares angrily at Professor Viper. Suddenly Professor Viper clicks a remote to raise the platform up to the ground area. The helicopter platform is lifted up above and outside the forest. Duel Academy can now be seen from the platform.

"If I'm stopped here, there is no place for you to escape. Now Jaden, I challenge you to a duel."

"Jaden is already exhausted from his last duel, I'll duel you instead!"  
Syrus shouts as he steps in front of Jaden.

"No! Let me duel him!" Akari says as she steps in front of Syrus and Jaden.

"To duel trash like the likes of you isn't even worth my time, I will only duel Jaden, and no one else." Professor Viper replies.

"Trash?! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Akari yelled.

"I accept your challenge, this is why I'm here! You've already killed Exion and Rachel, I won't let anyone else die for this!" Jaden declares as he activates his duel disk.

"You are such a fool, really, your just doing this because it excites you to duel a strong opponenet such as myself. But it doesn't matter.  
I'm sure that with your energy, I can revive him." Professor Viper activates his duel disk.

Jaden: 4000/Viper: 4000

Jaden goes first. "I summon E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!"

Next, Viper draws. "I summon Venom Snake(1200/600) in attack mode. Once per turn, Venom Snake can place a Venom Counter onto an opponent's face-up monster.

Venom Snake spits out a copy of itself that latches to Clayman's arm and bites it.

"Whenever I activate this effect, Venom Snake can not attack the turn the effect is activated. Now, I place two cards face-down. Next I play the spell Venom Swap!"

Suddenly, a geyser of poisonous liquid appears and the field is covered in crimson venom.

"That...doens't look good." Syrus says.

"What does it do?" Blair asks.

"At either of our end phases, I can place a Venom Counter on all monsters except for Venom monsters on both fields."

Another poison snake leaps out from the venomous field and latches onto Clayman's body, biting it's leg.

"For every Venom counter on a monster, they lose 500 attack points,  
if a monster's attack is reduced to zero by this effect, they are destroyed."

Suddenly Clayman explodes.

"Inside this venom field, all of your monsters will be poisoned and finally destroyed." Professor Viper laughs venomously.

Jaden draws a card, "I play the spell Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Bladedge into E-Hero Plasma Viceman(2800/2300) in attack mode! Now attack Viper's monster!"

Plasma Viceman easily destroys Viper's snake.

Jaden: 4000/Viper: 2400

"Impressive, but still useless! I avtivate my trap, Snake Whistle! When a reptile-type monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon a level four or lower reptile-type monster from my deck."

"Next I activate the permanent trap, Damage Equals Reptile! When I recieve battle damage with a reptile monster, I can special summon one reptile monster with equal attack or lower than the damage I recieved!"

"I summon Venom Boa(1600/1200) and Venom Serpent(1000/1800), both in attack mode!"

"I end my turn." Jaden declares.

"I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" Another snake appears from the field and bites Plasma Viceman's leg, decreasing it's attack points to 2300.

Viper draws a card, "I activate the special effect of Venom Serpent"  
Once again, a snake jumps from the venom swamp and bites it, decreasing it's attack pointns to 1800.

"Next I'll activate the special effect of Venom Boa!" Two more snakes leap from the poison swamp and bite Jaden's monster, decreasing it's attack points to 800.

"Now, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Venominon, the King of Venomous Serpents(0/0)!"

Jesse stares at the monster suprised, 'That monster is filled with an awful feeling.' Just then, Ruby Carbuncle appears and puts it's Ruby gem tail in front of Jesse. Jesse looks through it and sees a dark aura around Professor Cobra. 'What is that?'

"Jesse, you can see spirits too, right? What is that thing?" Akari asks.

Jesse looks at her suprised, "You mean, you can see it?" Jesse asks,  
suprised that she could when he needed Ruby Carbuncle to show it to him.

"Venominon attack points increase by 500 points for every reptile-type monster in my graveyard, since I have three, his attack points increase to 1500, now attack his monster!"

Jaden's monster is crushed under the attack.

Jaden: 3300/Viper: 2400

"Your turn, Jaden." Viper declares.

"Wait! What are you planning! Akari and I can see an awful spirit behind you." Jesse interrupts.

"I'm not planning anything." Viper replies.

"Your lying!" Syrus shouts.

"If that's true, then why Dis-Duel?" Akari asks.

"I just want to make a miracle happen."

"Miracle?" Jaden asks.

"Yes. By using that person's power..." Viper replies as he rolls up his sleeve, showing a plated crimson devil claw, suprising everyone.

"I was in the special army force a long time ago, we recieved a confidential mission to search for something."

"Something?" Jaden asks, suddenly curious.

"We didn't even know what it was, our duty was to follow our supervisor's order. But the helicopter lost control because of a very strong storm, it crashed and exploded on an island."

"I was the only one left, so I decided to carry on the mission alone.  
I eventually found it in a smoking crater, it was a charred devil hand, a voice was coming from it."

"It crawled closer to me, asking for my help. It said it knew I would come and even knew the deepest thing in my mind, it offered to help me. At the time, I really didn't know what it meant."

"It was talking about someone named Rick."

"Rick?" Jaden asked.

"Rick was an angel that once saved my life. Once, I was in a warzone with my comrades, we had successfully completed a mission and were called to meet at a specific place. While heading towards this place, I came across a baby."

"I stopped to save the baby while my comrades went on, this saved my life. As a bomb set off, killing my friends who had went on ahead. Rick saved me, so I brought him up as my stepson."

"But one day, he was struck by a bus and killed! The devil hand knew that this tragedy was my darkness. It told me that I could see Rick again in exhchange of my help."

"I understand how you feel, but what you are doing is wrong!" Jesse shouted.

"I don't care, I will do anything to bring Rick back." Viper replies coldly.

"People can't be brought back from the d-" Akari stopped herself. 'But Ayato was-'

"Your insane!" Alexis shouted.

"Enough, let us continue our duel."

Jaden draws a card. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) in attack mode,  
when it's the only card on my field I can draw two more cards!" Jaden declares as he swiftly draws two more cards.

"Next I'll equip Bubbleman with Bubble Rod, this card increases Bubbleman's attack points by 800, and when this card is destroyed, I get to draw a card."

"Now I'll play another card, R-Right Justice! This card allows me to destroy spell or traps card on the field equal to the number of E-Heros on my field."

"That means Venom Swamp will be destroyed!" Syrus exclaims.

"I knew you would try something like that. I activatemy trap, Order of the Serpent Lord, by sending one reptile-type monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell card and negate it." Viper discards another Venom Snake to the graveyard, thus increasing his Venominon's attack points to 2000.

Jaden grits his teeth, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" Once again Jaden's monster is poisoned, decreasing it's attack points to 1100.

Viper draws, "Venominon attack his Bubbleman!"

The much larger monster easily destroys Bubbleman.

Jaden: 2400/Viper: 2400

"I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges, when you declare an attack,  
you have to randomly select one card from my hand, if it's a monster,  
I get to special summon it, if not, then I have to send it to the graveyard."

"An act of desperation. I pick the one on the left."

"Great! I summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode! And thanks to the effect of Bubble Rod, I get to draw another card."

"With Neos on the field, I'm sure Jaden can win." Syrus says.

"Let's not be too optimistic." Jesse says.

"Seeing as how it's the end of my turn, I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" Another snake jumps out of the swamp and bites Neos, decreasing his attack to 2000.

Jaden draws a card, "I summon N-Aqua Dolphin(600/800) in attack mode.  
Next, I play the spell card Neo Spacian Extent! This card allows me to send N-Aqua Dolphin to the graveyard to special summon N-Marine Dolphin (900/1100)!"

"Now! Contact fuse!" Jaden declares as his two monsters merge together to become E-Hero Marine Neos(2800/2300), it's special effect allows me to destroy one card in your hand."

E-Hero Marine Neos launches a beam at the only card in Viper's hand.

"You just destroyed Venom Snake, which means my monster gains another 500 attack points, making it 2500."

"Damn, it made him stronger." Akari says.

"But it's still weaker than Neos." Alexis says.

"Marine Neos, attack!" Marine Neos launches a beam of energy that vaporizes Viper's monster.

Jaden: 2400/Viper: 2100

Professor Viper laughes, "Rise, Venominon, the King of Venomous Serpents!" It slowly appears from the Venom Swamp. "When Venominon is destroyed I can remove a reptile-type from play to special summon it back unto the field. It's not that easy to get rid of my monster."

"I end my turn." Jaden said, already knowing what was coming next.

"I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" Marine Neos is bitten and it's attack points decrease to 2300.

Viper draws a card, "I play the spell, Venom Shot! When Venominon is on my side of the field, I can send one reptile-type monster from my deck,  
to the graveyard and place two venom counters on one of your monsters."

Two more snakes shoot out from the swamp and bite Marine Neos, his attack dropping to 1300. With another reptile monster in the graveyard,  
Venominon's attack increases to 2500.

"Attack!" Venominon destroys Marine Neos.

Jaden: 1200/Viper: 2100

"Don't give up Jaden, you can win!" Jesse says in an attempt to cheer him up.

"What's wrong Jaden, aren't you having fun?"

Jaden glares at Viper, not knowing that someone was watching him intently. (A/N: I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, ne?)

Jaden draws a card. "I summon Card Gunner(400/400) in attack mode!"

"A monster as weak as that? What's it's purpose?" Viper asks.

"I can discard up to three cards on the top of my deck to the graveyard in order to increase the attack points of Card Gunner by 500 points for each discarded card."

Jaden discards three cards(Avian, Wildheart, and Necro Guardna), raising Card Gunner's attack up to 1900.

"It's still useless, your monster isn't strong enough."

"Your right," Jaden says, "I end my turn." Card Gunner's attack becomes it's original value, 400.

"I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" A snake jumps onto Card Gunner and bites it, reducing it's attack points to zero and destroying it."

"When Card Gunner is destroyed, I am allowed to draw a card." Jaden says.

Viper chuckles, "It seems this is as far as you could go, Venominon,  
finish this!"

Poison mist is releashed from Venominon as it travels towards Jaden.

"I activate the effect of Necro Guardna(600/1300) in the graveyard! By removing it from play, I can negate Venominon's attack!"

"Hmph, you still don't seem ready to resign yourself to fate. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's over, Viper is right, there's no way Jaden can win." Alexis says sadly.

"Don't say that! Jaden isn't the type of guy that will just quit!" Jesse trys to reassure her.

Jaden looks back, "That's right! I still have cards left in my deck that can beat him!" Jaden draws a card, "This is just what I needed! I play the spell Miracle Fusion! By removing Wildheart and Bladedge from play I can summon E-Hero Wildedge(2600/2300) in attack mode!"

"Yes! Venominon will be destroyed!" Syrus exclaims happily.

"Yeah, but if Venominon is destroyed, he can be revived." Blair says.

"But it's good enough." Nico says. "Jaden's monster can attack all monsters on the field once each, so if Venominon is revived, Jaden's monster can attack it again. Besides that, Viper has to remove a reptile-type monster from play in order to revive his monster,  
decreasing it's attack points each time, if Viper is stubborn enough to revive Venominon then he will be trapped in a loop combo."

Wildedge swings it's sword, cutting Venominon asunder.

Jaden: 1200/Viper: 2000

"I dare you to revive Venominon!" Jaden challenges.

Viper laughs out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaden asks, looking just as confused as his friends.

"Did you think it would be that easy? Did you really think you would be able to seal my trump card? Venominon was used to accomplish another plan! I activate my face-down trap, Descent of the Serpent Deity!"

"When Venominon is destroyed this card allows me to summon Venominaga,  
the Deity of Venomous Serpents from my deck of hand(0/0)!"

The crimson water surges as a gigantic creature begins to emerge from the Venom Swamp.

'This thing's aura is even worse than Venominon!' Jesse thinks to himself.

"Behold my greatest monster! It's attack points increase by 500 for every reptile-type monster in graveyard." Venominaga's attack points raises to 3000.

"And since your turn is over, I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!"  
Wildedge is poisoned, his attack points dropping to 2100.

Viper draws a card, "Venominaga! Attack Wildedge!"

Wildedge is destroyed by poison mist spewing from Venominaga.

Jaden: 300/Viper: 2000

"From now on, the real effect of Venominaga takes effect!" A snake from Venominaga slithers behind Jaden and bites through his heart.

Jaden shakes in suprise as the snake slithers back to Viper's side of field. "What's going on?" Jaden asks as he begins to feel dizzy, trying to hold his head up in agitation. Jaden falls to his knees in the swamp water.

"When Venominaga damages a player, they will be poisoned and defeated in three turns. In other words, if you don't beat me in three turns, you lose."

"What?" Came the response from Jaden's friends.

Jaden forces himself up on his feet as he draws a card. "I play the spell Fusion Recovery." Jaden adds Polymerization and Sparkman in the graveyard to his hand.

"I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Necroshade to create E-Hero Dark Brightman(2000/1000)!"

"I'm suprised you haven't given up yet." Viper says, eyeing Jaden's glowing Dis-Belt.

"Next, I equip my monster with Necro Shot! With this card, I can remove three monsters in your graveyard, out of play!"

A purple skull bat flies into Viper's graveyard, removing three reptile monsters from play. Venominaga's attack drops to 1500.

"Attack Dark Brightman!" Dark Brightman's attack causes a massive explosion, Jaden pumps his fist with a grin filled with confidence.

Jaden: 300/Viper: 1500

Necroshot is sent to the graveyard, having been used three times, aslo when sent to the graveyard, Jaden has to send a monster(N-Black Panther) in his deck, to the graveyard. Dark Brightman switches to defense mode,  
due to it's effect.

Viper chuckles, "Did you really think you could beat Venominaga just like that?"

"I knew it! Venominaga has the same effect as Venominon!" Jesse says.

"I remove one reptile-type monster from my graveyard in order to bring back Venominaga!" Viper declares. Having only two reptile-type monsters left in his graveyard, Viper's monster now only has 1000 attack points.

"I activate the effect of Venom Swamp!" A snake poisons Dark Brightman,  
dropping his attack points to 1500.

Viper draws a card, "I play the spell, Snake Rain! By discarding one card in my hand, I can select four reptile-type monsters from my deck and place them in my graveyard!" Venominaga's attack increase to 3000. "Now attack Venominaga!"

Hundreds of snakes fly off of Venominaga's body slamming into Jaden's monster, destroying it.

"When Dark Brightman is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field!" The spirit of Dark Brightman flies over to Venominaga before shattering, suprising Jaden.

"Venominaga can't be affected by any ability of spell, trap, or monster card."

'This monster is completely...invincible.' Jesse thinks to himself.

"You have one battle left, Jaden." Viper reminds him as Jaden holds his heart in pain beacuse of Venominaga's posion.

'If Jaden can't win in one more turn...then he'll lose.' Syrus thinks to himself glumly.

"It's all over...I can't...I can't beat Viper." Jaden says.

"That's right, someone who duels only for fun can never grasp victory.  
You are talented, but you have a great weakness."

"Weakness?" Jaden asks.

"Yes! Your duel is too light! You are a person who has no weight on their shoulders, when you fun is gone you can't stand firm. The power of a duelist comes from having this weight, something you will never have! All you have to lose is victory...or defeat!"

Jaden begins to tremble as he listens to Viper's words.

"Are you scared?" Viper asks.

"Jaden! Why are you trembling!" Alexis asks.

"Jaden, don't joke around and tell me you don't have a weight on your shoulders!" Jesse shouts.

"No...I know, I do have a weight on my shoulders. All my friends hopes and expectations...Ayato, Rachel, and Exion. I'll win for them...I'll win for everyone! It's my draw!" Jaden declares as he draws a card.

"It's useless for you to struggle." Viper says.

"I play the spell card Hope of Fifth, this card allows me to return five hero monsters from my graveyard and into my deck, then I have to shuffle it." Jaden says as he shuffles his deck and puts it back in it's slot.

"Then I can draw three cards. Now I play Cocoon Party and Contact!  
With Cocoon Party I can special summon a Cocoon monster from my deck for each Neo Spacian in my graveyard."

Jaden summons Cocoon Moog and Cocoon Larva. "And thanks to Contact, my Cocoon monsters evolve into N-Groun Mole and N-Scarab. Next I activate the effect of E-Hero Necroshade in my graveyard, his effect allows me to summon an Elemental Hero without tributing, and I choose Neos!"

"Now, go! Triple Contact Fusion!" Jaden's three monsters fuse to become E-Hero Magma Neos(3000/2500)! Magma Neos attack increase by 400 for every card on the field, I have one while you have four, that means Magma Neos has 4600 attack points! This is it! Super Heat Meteor!"

Magma Neos charged up a giant fireball and blasted it into Venominaga,  
instantly vaporizing it.

Jaden: 300/Viper: 0

Both Jaden and Viper fall to their knees as the last of their duel energy is sapped out of them.

Alexis runs over to Jaden's side. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he replies.

"Yeah! Jaden won! I knew he could do it!" Blair and Syrus said in unison.

"I-I lost?" Viper asked, shocked.

Suddenly a glowing boy with a devil arm appears before Viper. "I will keep my promise and allow you to be with your stepson, Rick." The boy said before seizing Viper's face, hypnotizing him.

Professor Viper gets up and wanders towards the edge of the platform in a daze. "I'm so glad your safe Rick."

"Viper, stop!" Jaden warned.

Tears spilled from Viper's face. "Rick, you mean so much to me." Unknowingly walking to his death.

Finally, Viper walks head-first over the edge happily to his death.  
Jaden turns away as a sickening thud is heard a few moments later.

The glowing boy turns to face Jaden, "Let us go to the new world." He holds out his arms as a brilliant white light erupts from the bottom of the platform.

Kazama and Anna stare out the window of Kazama's jet. "What is that light?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

Raven entered the Academy's hospital wing. She looked over to the window and saw the brilliant white light coming from the platform. "A gate to a different dimension?" She looked over at Ayato's still form, a plan formulating in her head.

The pillar of light widens, glowing fiercely around Duel Academy.  
Everyone screams as the devil boy is laughing madly.

After the light finally fades away, Jaden opens his eyes and feels relieved to see all of his friends stirring. Jaden runs towards the edge of the platform as everybody follows him.

They discover themselves in a desert world, surrounding them is nothing but Duel Academy and vast sand, no further sign of life is evident.

"Where the hell are we?" Jaden asks.

**Well that's it for part one, pretty good, ne? Well anyway, review, please! I'm kinda put off by having only one review...**

**Next time: Jaden and the gang find themselves in a completely different world...and whats that?! Ayato's gone missing?!**

**Man I love writing those. Well until next time, I'm out! Well not quite. For those who are interested, I'm considering dedicating a few chapters to the origin of the Order in the near future, as well as Lina's descent into darkness, and how the Order reformed. Let me know what you think in your review, okay?**


	14. Worlds Apart

**Part Two: Maturity**

**Haha! A speedy update! Thanks for the cool reviews! To darksoul123sp, I use the english names because I figured people would be more familiar with them(was I wrong in assuming this?) Anyway...I don't particularly watch the english version, so...yeah.**

**Several characters are in a dark room planning something devious after seeing darksoul123sp's review.**

**Anna: I'm not cool?! I whine too much?! Well we'll see about that!**

**Exion: Yeah! I don't like being made fun of!**

**Ayato: What's wrong with me being Yugi's kid?! I can't wait till we can put this plan into action!**

**Lina: I like being the antagonist. Who wants to be neutral?**

**Akari and Hitaki: Were not EMO! darksoul123sp is gonna pay!**

**The two sisters laugh maniacally as Raven enters the room, smiling.**

**Everybody: What are you doing here?**

**Raven steps aside as I step into the room.**

**Me: What the hell's going on here?!**

**Hitaki: Oh shit, she ratted us out! (Both Hitaki and Akari run out of the room.)**

**I pick up a piece of paper titled "The detailed torture of darksoul123sp."**

**Me: What the hell is this?!**

**Exion and Lina run away. Ayato and Anna look like two deers caught in headlights.**

**Me: Who's idea is this?!**

**Ayato: (points to Anna) She did it! (Runs off)**

**Me: (glares at her) You've got some explaining to do.**

**Anna: (shrinks back in fear) Eep!**

**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own it okay, sheesh!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Worlds Apart**

Kazama groans as he awakens. He holds his head in pain. He tries to look around to study his surroundings but his vision is too blurry. He holds his right hand out in front of him, trying to focus.

After several moments the distorted image becomes clear. "I'm...bleeding?"  
Kazama says to himself. He looks around, his jet was a wreck. Sparks were flying from several dents within the jet.

Kazama groaned as he forced himself up, feeling a sharp pain in his left leg, he instantly fell back down in his seat. He looked down as saw the source of his pain. A piece of sharpnel was lodged into his leg.

"Damn, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." He muttered to himself as he grabbed it. With one swift movement he pulled the offending piece of metal out of his leg. He hissed in pain as blood began to pour out of the wound.

He reached up for the first aid cabinet that was fortunately above him and still intact. After cleaning his wound and tightly wrapping a piece of cloth around it Kazama stood up, shakily.

He took deep breaths a few times to steady himself. He took a few practice steps and found that he didn't have that much difficulty in walking, luckily for him, the wound wasn't serious.

"Anna!" He called out.

He made his way to the pilot's cabinet, calling Anna's name the entire time. He entered the pilot's cabinet, grimacing once he did. There the pilot sat, several shards of sharpnel had pierced through his chest.  
Kazama knew he was dead.

He turned from the grisly sight, deciding to continue to look for Anna. As he made his way towards the door to the jet he tripped on something and hit the ground. "Fuck." He groaned as a sharp pain shot through his leg.

He turned to see what he had tripped on. "Anna?"

Jaden and the others stare at the partly sunken helicopter platform that they were on moments earlier.

Jesse and Alexis were supporting Jaden, holding him up. "Sorry." Jaden apoligized.

"Don't worry, it's alright for you to be tired." Jesse says, Alexis nods in agreement.

"Where are we?" Jaden asks as he stares at the three suns hovering in the sky.

"The sea and island are gone!" Syrus exclaims.

Akari rubs her eyes, "Okay, am I seeing things, or are there really three suns?" Akari asked.

"This is no mirage, were in another world." Nico informs the group.

'That glowing boy...did he do this?' Jaden thinks to himself.

Ayato opens his eyes slowly, blinking in protest at the bright light that shines overhead. He holds his head as a headache assaults him.  
"What the...am I...awake?" Ayato asks no one in particular.

"Yes." A voice says.

Startled, Ayato quickly turns to the right to see Raven on her hands and knees, her face mere centimeters from his. "Uh...Raven?" Ayato questioned. "That is my name." She answered.

Ayato's sweat dropped. "I knew that." He said. Raven gave him a curious look. Ayato looked around, taking in his surroundings. All around him was grass, and a few trees here and there, a little further away was a dirt road.

Ayato looked off into the distance, seeing a city. Ayato blinked a few times in confusion. "Where...where am I?" Ayato asked, thinking, 'This clearly isn't Duel Academy, that's for sure.'

"This is my home." Raven answered.

Ayato blinked several times in confusion. "Home?"

Raven nodded. "It's called Osore." She said.

Ayato was really confused now. "Osore?"

Jaden and the gang enter the front courtyard of Duel Academy. "What's that?" Syrus asks as he points at something in the sky.

"A Harpie Lady?! And it's got Crowler!" Jaden exclaimed. Winged Kuriboh appears next to Jaden. "A Winged Kuriboh?" Alexis says upon seeing the monster. "What? You can see it?" Jaden asked surprised.

Winged Kuriboh flies off towards the Harpie Lady. "Wait Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden calls out.

"Don't worry Jaden! Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse slapped the card on to his duel disk. "Sapphire Tornado!" Jesse commands.

The attack whirls passed Winged Kuriboh and slams into Harpie Lady, causing it to drop Dr. Crowler. Sapphire Pegasus catches Dr. Crowler. "I-I must be seeing things." Crowler says to himself.

"It worked! That means the rules to Duel Monsters apply here as well." Jesse says.

"What's going on? That Harpie Lady was real." Blair says.

"Let's talk inside the school building. It's dangerous here." Jesse suggests.

At the infirmary, several people help carry Jaden to a bed. The nurse goes over to check his vital signs.

"That...that boy. He made all of this happen." Jaden says.

"You can explain what happened later, right now you should rest." The nurse says quickly.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Chazz asks.

"It seems that Duel Academy has been brought to another world." Nico explains.

"What are we going to do!?" Crowler crys out. Akari sighes, "And your supposed to be the adult here?"

"Well most adults are attached to facts, so they don't know how to deal with problems like these." Alexis says.

Jesse turns to the nurse, "We should gather all the teachers and students to the gym and count how many people there are."

Hikari enters the room, "That's a good idea."

"And where the hell have you been?" Akari asked.

'Where...where am I?' Exion asked himself. 'Am...I still...am I still alive?' Exion struggled to open his eyes. 'Sand?' He thought briefly to himself.

Exion tried to move but found that he was unable to. 'I can't move my body? Why can't I?'

_**Flashback**_

_**"Let me go!" Exion says weakly, "Let me go, I have to save her! I have to!"**_

_**"You can't!" Syrus yells.**_

_**"Yes I can!" Exion yells back.**_

_**"Stop Exion! Rachel is dead!" Akari shouted.**_

_**Exion instantly stops struggling.**_

_**Akari pressed on, "The only thing we can do now is stop the man that started all of this!"**_

_**"I'll never forgive you...Jaden." Exion says weakly. "Never."**_

_**Jaden had a look of utter suprise on his face.**_

_**Exion took one look back at Jaden before jumping off the bridge.**_

_**Exion only had one thought as he fell down into the abyss. 'I'll save her!' And then...nothing.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'I must have hit something back there.' Exion thought briefly to himself.

'If I'm alive...then maybe Rachel is too.' Exion thought to himself briefly. Driven by this thought, Exion shakily pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Tears welled up in his eyes at the extreme pain running through his body.

Many cuts covered Exion hands and face, dried up blood still on his body. 'Why...why did this have to happen. Why?! If Jaden had never, if he had never...' Exion thought to himself.

Exion fell over on his back, the pain too much to bear. 'Am I...am I going to die here?' He thought to himself. And then...he blacked out.

"It seems only around 100 students have been transported to this world." Crowler says.

Several students begin to panic, "What's going on? What happened? The sea is gone! Are we the only ones left?!" A Ra Yellow student asks. "Where gonna die, aren't we?!" Another says.

"Calm down." Hikari orders.

"What should we do, there are real monsters outside, what are we gonna do!? I don't wanna die!" A Slifer hysterically says.

"Shut up!" Hikari roars, causing the gym to fall silent. "Look, I know that everyone is afraid of this new situation, but we've got to stay calm. We are not on Earth, but another world, as crazy as that might sound, it's the truth." Hikari explains.

"Now, I suggest everyone stay in groups and not go out on their own, it's dangerous in this world." Hikari continues.

"The cafeteria and food storage are safe." Tome says. **(A/N: Don't know her english name.)**

"That's good, so how much food do we have?" Hikari asks.

"If we try to save food, about a week's worth." Tome replies. Upon hearing this, some of the students begin to panic again. 'Well, the infirmary is safe, so at least we have some medicines.' Jesse thinks to himself.

"Hey, two people are coming towards Duel Academy!" Bastion shouts.

**Moments Later**

Everybody is on top of Duel Academy, "Hey! It's Kazama and Anna!" Akari shouts.

"Hey look! You were right!" Anna says as she waves towards the students.

Suddenly a Harpie Lady appears, flying full force towards Kazama and Anna. "Hey, watch out!" Akari calls out.

"I summon-" Jesse begins but is stopped by Hikari. "Wait." She tells him. Jesse looks at her confused.

Kazama activates his duel disk, "I summon-" But the rest of his words are drowned out as the Harpie Lady screechs. Suddenly a burst of light shoots out from Kazama's duel disk, blinding everybody in the area.

Hikari squints, catching a glimpse of Kazama's monster. 'Incredible!' She thinks to herself.

When the light fades, Harpie Lady is nowhere to be seen. Anna sits there stunned. "What...what wast that thing?" Anna asks.

"A Harpie Lady." Kazama answers her.

"No, what in the world did you summon?" Anna asks.

Ayato and Raven make their way towards the city he saw earlier. "So...this city is called Osore, right?" He asked.

"No." Raven answers, "The city that I live in is called Kyoshoku."

Ayato looked at her confused. "Then what's Osore?"

Raven turned back to look at him. "Osore is the name of this world." She said.

"Your telling me that I'm in another world?" Ayato asked. Raven nodded.

"So, how did I get here?" Ayato asked.

"Your not suprised?" She asked.

"About being in another world?" Ayato shook his head. "I'm a little confused, but I doubt anything can suprise me anymore." Ayato said while thinking about everything that had happened to him so far.

Raven simply smiled. Ayato noticed, "What are you smiling about?" Ayato asked.

"I like you." She said simply. Ayato was a little suprised, he hadn't expected that. Raven turned to look at him, "I thought you said nothing could suprise you anymore." Raven said with a smile.

After a short rest, Jaden woke up in the infirmary. As soon as he does, the nurse, Akari, and Anna is seen guiding Kazama to a bed opposite to Jaden.

"Anna? Kazama? Are you two alright?" Jaden asked.

Surprised, Kazama looked up at Jaden, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said gruffly. "Not that it's any of your business," he added.

"Yes, were alright." Anna said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, we were coming to Duel Academy for Ayato." Anna said.

Akari's eyes widened in shock, "Nurse! Where's Ayato!?"

At Duel Academy Island, Chancellor Shepard has just arrived, standing on a helicopter deck. "Where's-where's Duel Academy?" He asks in surprise. Before him is nothing more than a giant crater where the school once was.

Suddenly another helicopter arrives, Pegasus is on board.

"Pegasus?" Shepard questioned.

"I recieved an emergency message from Kaiba Corporation. I didn't believe it a first, but this is a diaster beyond imagination." He shouted over the roar of the helicopter blades.

"What about my precious students?" Shepard called back.

"We musn't give up. Ayato-boy, Jaden-boy, and Jesse-boy are on the list of missing students. They must be alive!" **(A/N: I couldn't stop laughing when I typed this sentence.)**

Raven led Ayato into the bustling city of Kyoshoku. "This place kind of reminds me of Domino City." Ayato says as Raven leads him through it.

Ayato looks around some more, noticing that some people were looking at him curiously. "Stay close." Raven told him. "Hm? Why?" Ayato asked, curious.

"There are some people here who wouldn't mind taking you for themselves." Raven said.

Ayato looked at her, confusion settling in on his face, "What's that supposed to mean?" Ayato questioned.

Ayato heard several people whispering and looking at him. Ayato felt a chill run down his spine. 'This is so weird.' Ayato thought to himself.

After several more minutes of walking, Raven stopped abruptly, causing Ayato to bump into her and fall flat on his ass. He winced, 'Ouch.'

"Were here." Raven said.

"Here?" A giant castle was in front of him. "This...this is where you live?!" Ayato asked. **(A/N: You'll have to imagine how the castle looked yourself.)**

"Yes, I live here with my older brother and two sisters." Raven informed him.

Ayato stood there for a few moments, imagining how Raven's family would be like. 'I wonder if they all act like her?' Ayato thougt to himself briefly before being ushered inside by Raven.

Once inside Ayato took a moment to study his surroundings. The main hall was incredibly huge, Ayato thought that it would never end. The hall was lit by candles, giving it a sorta creepy feel to it.

"Ryuga? Raye? Riza?" Raven called out, her voice echoing throught out the expansive hall.

"Is that you Raven?" A voice responded, from where, Ayato couldn't tell.

"Where is Ryuga and Raye?" Raven asked. "There out partying again." Was the reply Raven received. Then hesitantly, the voice asked, "Who is with you?"

Ayato looked suprised, 'How did she know I was here?'

"Why won't you come out and see for yourself." Raven called out.

After a few seconds one of the doors that lined the hallway to the right opened. A girl appearing from it. She was a petite girl. Like Raven, she had blood red eyes, and pale skin. Her blue hair however, was shoulder length. She wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and black sneakers. She wore a silver bracelet on her wrist. She looked at Ayato timidly as she played with her bracelet.

'She dresses differently from Raven.' Ayato thought, eyeing Raven's short black dress and heels.

Raven smirked a little, feeling Ayato's gaze on her. She turned to him. Ayato quickly looked away, whistling. Riza, Raven's sister, giggled at this. "Um...I'm Riza Oozara, I'm Raven's younger sister. **(A/N: She's sixteen by the way, Raven is seventeen going on eighteen.)**

"Um...nice to meet you. I'm Ayato Mutou, I'm...uh...not from around here." He said.

Suddenly Ayato's stomach grumbled. He blushed in embarrasement. "Heh, I guess I haven't eaten in a while." He said chuckling.

"Riza, I'm going to go get Ayato something to eat. Why don't you show Ayato around?" She said leaving, not really giving the shy girl a choice in the matter.

Several moments passed as the two just stared at eachother in silence. Ayato decided to take the iniative. As soon as he tooked one step forward Riza panicked.

"Eep!" She ran inside her room and shut the door. Ayato's sweat dropped. "Um...okay."

"Where? Where is it?" The glowing boy asks as it traverses the desert. "I can feel it, a great darkness, growing stronger by the second. Who's mind is this?" The boy wonders.

The boy suddenly turns around, seeing someone partially covered up in sand. "This is it!"

Exion looks up, seeing the glowing boy. "Are you...are you an angel?" Exion asks weakly.

"You can sleep here for now." Raven said, "Unless, you wish to sleep with me." She added.

_'Yes!'_ Ayato shook his head. "I'm fine here." He said. Raven nodded and exited the room. Ayato closed the door behind him. 'What the hell was that?!' He thought to himself.

"We've got to go out and look for Ayato!" Akari and Anna say in unison.

"I understand how you feel, but it's dangerous right now, why don't you get some rest and we'll start the search tommorrow." Hikari says.

"What?! I refuse! Ayato could be hurt!" Akari says hotly.

"What are you so worried about?" Kazama says, sitting up on his bed, "Ayato can take care of himself just fine." Kazama says, remembering the duel he had had with him. **(A/N: YuGiOh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists Chapters 41 and 42)**

"Shut up you!" Akari snapped.

"Akari, try to calm down." Alexis said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down! Ayato's been unconscious, and now he's gone!"

Hikari sighed, trying to fight back the headache that was forming. 'First my link with Ayato is severed, and now this.'

Realization suddenly dawned on Akari. "That bitch!" Akari curses, startling everyone.

"Where's Raven?" Akari asked.

"I haven't seen her." Jaden replies.

"That's it! I'm leaving." Akari says as she makes her way out of the room.

"No, your not." Hikari commands.

"And why not?" Akari asks.

Hikari sighes, "Anna, Alexis, I'm going to have to ask you two leave the room. This is something only Akari, Jaden, and Kazama need to be aware of."

**Well that's it for now. Once again, I appreciate the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Ahem, anyway, review please.**

**Next Time: Jaden and the gang begin their search for Ayato, as Ayato meets the remaining two members in Raven's family. Expect this and much more in the next chapter! Until next time, I'm out!**


	15. Ryuga and Raye

**Sorry for the delay but I fell extremely ill and was pretty much unable to do anything, I still feel a little bit weak, but it's a lot better than I've felt in quite a while. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**the next one should be up pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'd rather not get sued so, yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ayato: Why am I getting punished too?**

**Me: Because you were in on it too.**

**Ayato: But I wasn't the only one.**

**Me: I know, they already got theirs.**

**Ayato(sweat drops): So, what are you gonna do?**

**Me(pulls out a pair of scissors): How about...a new hairstyle?**

**Ayato: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ryuga and Raye  
**

Ayato awoke to the sound of knocking. Throwing the rather heavy blanket off his body, he made his way towards the door, grumbling along the way.

Ayato opened the door, Raven on the other side. Ayato looked at her blurry eyed as she just stared back at him. "Um, need something." Ayato asked.

Raven blinked once, "You're poking me." She said.

Ayato arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Poking you? What are you-" Ayato slowly looked down. He was indeed, "poking" Raven's inner thigh.

Ayato's entire face went red. "Um...I'm just gonna go and um...yeah." Ayato closed the door, muttering something about morning wood. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit." Raven said before leaving.

Breakfast was, to say the least, bizarre for Ayato. "So Ryuga, where's Raye? I haven't seen her yet." Raven asked her older brother.

"Well after she got piss-eyed drunk, some nice gentlemen offered to take her home." Ryuga said, taking a sip of what Ayato thought was wine.

Ryuga was a tall handsome man, his silver hair was spiked downwards all around, Ayato wondered how much gel it took for him to get it like that. At the moment, he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his athletic body. For morning attire, he wore simple black jogging pants and nothing else. Currently, his blood red eyes were trained on Ayato, which unnerved him.

"So Raven", Ryuga started, his eyes never leaving Ayato, "Who's your friend?"

Raven took a sip of her red colored drink, "I think he can speak for himself." She said simply, setting the glass down gently and smiling warmly at Ayato.

"Um, I'm Ayato Mutou, I'm, uh, not from around here."

"Seems you picked yourself out a good one Raven, he's pretty cute." Ryuga said coolly.

'What?' Is along the lines of what Ayato was thinking at the moment.

"So, where are you from, hm?"

"Uh, Domino City." Ayato answered.

"Domino City? Never heard of it, must be pretty far." Ryuga said smiling slyly.

Ayato nodded, "Yeah." 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's hitting on me.' This thought sent shivers up Ayato's spine, and not the good kind.

"You seem pretty shy, Raven, you do know that Raye would eat this guy alive, don't you."

"I'm sure she'll refrain from doing so." To Ayato, it sounded as if she could care less.

"I'm not so sure, Raye easily gives into her sexual urges, I wouldn't be surprised if she bedded him as soon as they met."

Ayato gulped. Ryuga chuckled, "You seem to be pretty experienced when it comes to sex though." Ryuga said. This caused Raven to look at Ayato, as if she wanted him to confirm it.

Ayato scratched his head nervously, "What makes you say that?" 'Really, how would he know? This guy is really starting to freak me out.'

"I am right though, aren't I?" Ryuga asked, the look on his face seemed to dare Ayato to deny it.

Ayato chuckled nervously, "Um, could I be excused?"

"Of course." Ryuga replied. "If you need to cool off, there's a great resting spot in the courtyard.

"Thanks." Ayato said.

"I forbid it!" Crowler slams his fists on his desk. "I won't allow you to go out there!" Crowler shouted.

"But we have to! Ayato could be dead right now!" Jaden shouted back.

"But it's too dangerous! We should just wait until the rescue team arrives." Crowler says, falling back down into his chair.

Jaden slams his fists unto Crowler's desk. "Who knows how long that will take, they might never come!"

Hikari enters the room, "Crowler, I'm taking a rescue team out to find Ayato."

"What?!"

"There's nothing you can say to stop me, Jaden, let's go." Jaden follows Hikari out of the room as Crowler slumps in his chair, feeling utterly useless.

Ayato leaned comfortably up against the trunk of one of the many trees surrounding the courtyard. Having finished his workout, he was content to just relax with a good book, one that he always kept in his blazer, which was now discarded several feet away from him, along with his shirt.

The story featured the hero, Seki, matching wits against the henchwoman of an evil King that for one reason or another, wanted him dead. The woman foolishly thought she could use her wiles to twist his mind and confuse him into walking into a trap, but he saw right through her and used his own tactics to spoil her plans. Those tactics, included seduction.

With a few suggestive words and well placed touches, he had the beauty quivering under him as he ran his fingers through her long black hair and began the dutiful task of undressing her.

Ayato envisioned the scene in his mind; pale skin contrasting sharply against his own, hair splayed around her head and blood red eyes wide and hazy with lust. Come to think of it, the woman in the book strongly resembled someone he knew...

Ayato shrugged the thoughts of the demure girl from his mind. A soft breeze began to blow, carrying with it the scent of lavendar. Even her smell seemed to linger in his nostrils. As he breathed in the scent, an image of a nude Raven popped into his head.

Ayato growled in irritation and returned to his book. 'I'm not gonna fantasize about her.'

Suddenly a flicker of motion caught his eye.

Directly across from him by the bank of the river stood a woman he had never seen before. Her back was to him, but she had long black hair similiar to Raven's, Ayato guessed that this woman was Raye.

At least he knew where the smell of lavendar was coming from.

The woman raised both of her hands above her head and stretched languidly, she seemed oblivious to Ayato's presence as she stood by the water's edge.

Ayato couldn't stop himself from looking, even though he knew he should just go back to reading his book. Besides, she wasn't really doing anything out of the ordinary.

Quite suddenly, the woman's hands sensually ran over her curves from armpit to hip and back up again.

Warning signs blared in Ayato's head, telling him he should get the hell out of there but a sudden popping noise stopped him from complying. Ayato heard several more popping sounds and looked around for a bit, wondering where the sound was coming from.

Ayato turned back to the woman just in time to see her black top hit the ground. Ayato's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 'What is she doing?!'

The woman continued divesting herself of her clothing, as she did this, she began to sway her hips slightly, still oblivious to her onlooker.

Ayato, by this time, had already formulated several plans to escape, but that's all that they remained. For some reason he couldn't move, nor could he take his eyes off the beauty before him.

Another pop, and the woman's skirt hit the ground, revealing her white panties, she bent over to pull off a sandal, much to Ayato's dismay. 'I swear, I've got to be the worst boyfriend ever!' He thought to himself.

Driven by that thought Ayato made it to his feet, and reached for his shirt, easily slipping it on. He hastily walked over to his blazer when an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Hi there!"

Ayato looked up, surprised to see the woman only a few feet from him, closing the distance as she walked, she was smiling widely at him, even though she was only wearing the bare essentials, and sure enough, her eyes were blood red.

"Were you here the whole time? You were so quiet I didn't even notice."  
The woman's eyes traveled all over Ayato's body. "It's a shame I didn't."

For some reason she seemed totally comfortable in a mostly naked state.

"You do know this is private property, right?" She asked.

Ayato looked into her eyes for a second, but quickly looked down, "Uh, I'm a friend of Raven's, she invited me in the other day."

"Oh, really." The woman smiled.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you-" Ayato was just about to make a run for it but suddenly the woman was latched unto his arm.

"Don't let me scare you off, why don't you take a swim with me?"

"Uh, I'd rather not."

"That's all right, but at least keep me company." The woman practically dragged Ayato to the edge of the water. The woman waded into the water, Ayato grumbled something incoherent as he pulled out his book. If he was going to be forced to "accompany" her, then he would just ignore her.

"Your so quiet, are you always like this?" The woman asked once she was in knee deep.

"No." Was Ayato's hasty reply.

The woman frowned slightly, "You know, I never did get your name."

Ayato momentarily looked down from his book, "Ayato Mutou."

The woman smiled, now she was getting somewhere. "My name is Raye Oozara, I'm Raven's older sister. So...where are you from?"

Ayato sat his book down, it seemed like this woman wasn't about to let him ignore her like he had planned. "Domino City, I'm not from around here."

Raye had never heard of such a city, and she had been to quite a few places. She waded further to the river's deepest point, water up to her neck now.

Ayato went back to his book, glad that the woman had momentarily left, it was rather distracting trying to talk to her.

The woman stared at Ayato, one look at him and anyone could tell he was...different, not a vampire, but there was something special about him.

She swam back over to him and stepped out of the water, unto the grassy riverbank. She circled to the side of him and leaned in close.

Several droplets of water hit Ayato's shoulder, causing him to shiver slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to take a dip. You must be hot with all that black on."

Raye was right, he was burning up, but he didn't want to admit it. Not looking at her, he took of his black shirt and tossed it aside. "I'm fine." He said.

"Yes. Yes you are." Raye said to herself, though Ayato heard every word.

Jaden, Jesse, Akari, and Hikari are ready at the courtyard of Duel Academy. "We'll only be going a few miles away, Ayato couldn't have gotten that far away if he is out there." Hikari says.

"It's up to you guys to look after Duel Academy while were gone." Jaden tells Syrus, Anna, Nico, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion.

"Leave it to me." Chazz declares smugly.

"I'm coming too." Kazama says, limping slightly.

"But your injured." Jaden says concerned.

"I can manage."

"Jaden's right, it's probably better if you rest for now, we'll be going out pretty far, and I don't think you can handle it." Hikari says with the upmost authority.

Kazama winces, "I hate to admit it, but your...right. Fine, I'll sit this one out."

Lina and Tyler enter the Order's HQ via portal. Hitaki looks up upon their entrance, "Great, both of you are frowning, so what went wrong?"

"Duel Academy has vanished." Lina says, her irritation evident.

"Vanished?" Hitaki repeats.

"Yeah, there's nothing more than a crater where it once stood." Tyler says.

"Well, where the hell is it?"

"Before it vanished, there was a bright light that engulfed it, so it must have been transported somewhere else."

"Well if that's the case, it should be easy to find." Hitaki says.

"That's what we figured, but we can't feel Ayato's or Jaden's unique energy signatures, that means their no longer on this planet." Lina explains.

"So their in another world?"

Lina nodded, "Yes, Xemnas' research does mention the existence of other worlds, but not how to get to them. We've got a lot of research to do if were to bring Ayato and Jaden back here or at least find them."

Hitaki rolls her eyes, "Sounds like fun."

"Hitaki, gather up a few members, I've got a mission for you."

Hitaki's face lights up, "Ooh, field work!"

**Meanwhile**

With a rumble, a large rock platform erupts from the sand, startling Jaden and co. The platform rises, with a monster on top, a duel disk attached to it's arm. "I am the Rock Spirit, Titan. I am the one who will make judgement over people intruding into the holy desert land.

"I'll handle this!" Jesse tells the others as they back away from him.

The monster looks down at Jesse, "You will become my opponent?" The monster asks as he activates his duel disk.

"That's right!" Jesse replies as he activates his duel disk.

Jesse: 4000/Titan: 4000

First turn comes to Titan, "I summon Sand Doodlebug(1200/800) in attack mode."

'Dueling monsters, what's next?' Akari thinks to herself.

Jesse draws a card, "I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat(Atk:1200) in attack mode. Attack!"

Sand Doodle Bug suddenly dives into the sand, surprising Jesse, along with everyone else.

"In the desert field, Sand Doodlebug can negate the attack of Jesse once per turn." Hikari says.

"Also, at the end phase, Sand Doodlebug can destroy a level three or lower monster." Suddenly Gem Beast Amethyst Cat sinks into the sand, but reappears as a Gemstone on Jesse's side of the field.

"Sand Doodlebug, attack!" Titan declares. Sand Doodlebug throws a pile of sand towards Jesse.

Jesse: 2800/Titan: 4000

'In this desert field, my Gem Beasts are at a disadvantage.' Jesse thinks to himself as he stares at the duel monster with a duel disk attached to it's arm.

'If I can't attack from the ground, I'll attack from the air!'

"I summon Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle(1400/800) in attack mode, now attack the Rock Spirit's Sand Doodlebug!"

A wall of sand shoots up and slams into Cobalt Eagle, knocking it into the air, and out of sight.

In a darkly lit room sits a woman next to a fireplace. She takes a sip from her red colored drink, delighted by the taste.

Suddenly a knock is heard. "Come in." The women's voice oozed sensuality. A meek man appears as the door swings open slowly.

He bows even though the woman's back is turned to him. "My lady, I have some news you might find interesting."

The woman took another sip, "Really? What is it?"

"A young man has been spotted in Kyoshoku, accompanied by Raven. No one has ever seen him before and he isn't in any of the records of known humans."

The woman turned to regard the man. "Really? Do you have a picture for me?"

"Why yes." The man replied as he held out a picture of a blushing Ayato.  
The woman took it from him. "You may leave now."

"Yes my lady." The man complied and left the woman to her own devices.  
"So this is the person little Raven has chosen, is it?" The woman said to herself studying the picture, "I'd very much like to have him for myself."

"Spectum!" The woman shouted.

In an instant the meek man returned, "Yes my lady?"

"I want you to have several of my men keep an eye on him, and alert Aurox, I'm sure Raven and her family will meet with him very soon."

The little man bowed, "As you wish."

The woman took another sip from her glass, "Finally, it begins."

**Well not much happens in this chapter, well mostly because I cut half of the chapter off, anyway, please review!**

**Next time: Something strange happens to the students of Duel Academy, and Ayato, Raven, and the rest of her family go to a ski resort?!**

**Until next time, I'm out! R&R!**


	16. Duel Academy's Crisis

**Updates will be coming in a little slower(not that they were coming in fast), just thought I should let you all know.**

**Ayato: I miss Akari.**

**Raye: I'll make you forget all about her. (winks)**

**Ayato(sweat drops): Um, I'd rather not.**

**Raye(jumps towards Ayato): Ravage me!**

**Ayato: Get away!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Edgar Knight is a creation of Blue-Eyes White Knight. Kudos to him for lending me the character for my own use. (laughs evilly)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Duel Academy's Crisis**

A young man was sitting in a desk in a classroom at Domino High. He was currently staring out the window, paying no attention to the teacher who was droning on about something.

His jet black hair was messy, giving him a disheveled and languid appearance. He wore a simple long sleeved white t-shirt with black jeans and red and black sneakers.

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of the last class of the day sounded. The young man got up lazily and stood up, slightly crouched over. He packed his things into his red and black bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

He nodded to the teacher before making his way out of the classroom and into the bustling hallways. A group of giggling girls walked passed him. "Hi Hayato!" One of them said.

"Hey." Hayato said as he continued towards the exit of the school.

Once outside Hayato continued his trek home, several cars whizzed by as he walked.

"Hey Hayato!"

Hayato stopped and turned as a young man ran towards him. "Wait up, you headed home?" He asked as he approached.

Hayato nodded, "Yeah, why don't you come with me, I need your help with something."

The young man looked confused, "You need help? That's a first, and here I was thinking you could do anything." The young man joked.

"Well, let's just say the great Edgar Knight's help is invaluable for this to work." Hayato joked in return.

Edgar Knight wears a dark black trenchcoat, with a black sleeved shirt with red linings, black jeans, dark fingerless gloves and black boots. On his shirt is the kanji symbol of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"So...how'd it go?" Ed asked.

Hayato looked at him questioningly. "How did what go?"

"You know, what did she say?"

"Oh, she said she already had a boyfriend, but she thought it was sweet that you were too shy to ask her yourself." Hayato informed his friend.

Ed sighed, "Why does it seem like all the good girls are taken?"

"What about Jade?" Hayato asked, knowing the girl in question had a crush on the oblivious young man walking alongside him.

"Jade? She's not really my type." He said.

Hayato looked thoughtful for a moment, "You mean her breasts aren't big enough." He used his hands to emphasize his point.

Ed's entire face turned red, "That's not what I meant! Man, you turn every situation into something perverted!"

"Well I get it from my father, or at least, that's what I'm told."

The two make it to Hayato's house and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Hayato called out as he entered the house.

"Hi honey!" A tall woman said as she entered the room. She had long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a modest blue dress that stopped at her knees and black sandals.

"I see you brought Ed with you." She said.

"Hi!" Ed said.

"Hayato I don't see why you don't want to go to Duel Academy, it'll be fun!"

Hayato sighed, "I've told you a million times mom, I've got other things to do, I don't have the time."

"And by things your doing, a girl wouldn't be included in this, right?" She asked.

"Mom!" Hayato blushed as Ed snickered in the background.

"I'm just joking." The woman said, "But with your good looks, I'm sure you could get any girl you want." Hayato's mom sighes, "You remind me of your father, except your a hell of a lot smarter, must've got that from me."

Hayato's sweat dropped. "But mom, my I.Q. is 217, I'm smarter than you are."

"What did you say!" Hayato's mom yelled, cracking her knuckles. Hayato and Ed shrinked away in fear. "He said your the greatest." Ed said quickly, Hayato nodding his head vigorously.

"That's good." She said as she walked off, humming a little tune.

Hayato and Ed sighed. "Man, your mom can be so scary sometimes."

**Hayato's Room**

"You know, as smart as you are, you can be really stupid sometimes, you shouldn't say things that will make your mom mad." Ed says.

"Whatever." Hayato replies as he sits down and opens his drawer, pulling out a strange silver watch.

"You want me to help you fix a watch?" Ed asked.

"This watch is broken, I haven't completed making it yet." Hayato replies.

"But it's just a watch, you should be able to do this yourself, besides I don't know how to make a watch."

"This isn't just any watch, it's a t-" Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hayato says.

Two girls appear as the door opens, "You wanted us to come over, right?"  
One of the girls ask roughly, "So what do you want?"

"Hi Ed." The other girl says blushing slightly. "Hey Jade." Ed replied.

"Alright, but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Ayato sat in the back of the limo, feeling particularly confused at the moment. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Ryuga, at the wheel, answered, "A ski resort."

Ayato blinked, "A ski resort?" Ayato asked. "But I'm not dressed for a place like that." Ayato complained.

Ryuga smiled, "Don't worry, I've packed some winter clothes for all of us."

"But, why are we going to a ski resort?" Ayato asked. Raye snuggled up against Ayato, causing him to tense up, "You sure do ask a lot of questions, just go with the flow."

Ayato looked to Raven, who was sitting to his left, his eyes seemed to be pleading with her to help him. She simply smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

Ayato looked to Riza, who was sitting across from him. She simply shrugged.

"It'll be a while before we get there." Ryuga said.

Ayato sighed, this was going to be one long ride.

Jesse falls to his knees as the Rock Spirit known as Titan crumbles.  
"You did it!" Jaden exclaimed, running to his friend's side.

"Yeah." Jesse replied weakly. "This is as far as we'll go today, tomorrow we'll search for Ayato again." Hikari says.

Everyone nods in agreement as Jaden helps Jesse up.

"Now let's get back to Duel Academy."

At Duel Academy's Food Storage

Chazz stands guard, looking out for any potential thieves. Suddenly an Obelisk Blue student stumbles into the room.

"Man you look terrible." Chazz says as he examines the groaning student.  
"But I'm not going to give you any of this food." Chazz adds.

The Obelisk Blue student activates his duel disk, "Duel." The student says weakly.

"This guy can't be serious?" Chazz says to himself.

Ojama Yellow appears, "I've got a bad feeling about this boss."

Ojama Black appears next, "If he wins, he'll say he wants food."

Ojama Green appears also, "What are you gonna do boss?"

"I accept your challenge, but your not going to get any food, just a beating!"

The Obelisk Blue student points weakly to himself, groaning.

"What? You wanna go first? Go ahead!"

The Obelisk Blue student draws and summons Abaki(1700/1100) in attack mode.

"What a clumsy monster." Chazz says as he observes it.

The Obelisk Blue student doesn't respond. "Well, I'm ending this right now." Chazz declares as he draws a card, "I play Tribute to the Doomed!"

Chazz discards Infernal Incinerator to the graveyard to destroy the student's monster. "Next I play the spell card Premature Burial to bring back my Infernal Incinerator(2800/1800) by giving up 800 life points!"

"Now I equip my monster with Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, my monster's attack points double, increasing to 5600! Your hungry right? Then eat this!"

Infernal Incinerator shoots a giant fireball at the student, knocking him over and ending the duel.

"Ha! One-Turn-Kill!" Chazz declares as he laughs out loud.

Suddenly his Dis-Belt glows and some of his duel energy is sapped from him. Chazz falls to one knee, surprised. The Ojama Trio fly to his side, concern etched on their ugly faces.

The student gets back up, "Duel."

More students enter the storage room, all stumbling and groaning. "Duel." They all say in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chazz says.

Jaden, Hikari, Jesse, and Akari arrive at Duel Academy and see barriers set up at the entrance.

"Weird, barriers, but no one guarding them." Hikari notes.

"Yeah, where's Alexis?" Jaden asks.

Jesse, Hikari, Jaden, and Akari walk into the lobby of the school and still find nobody.

Jaden spots an Obelisk Blue student, "Hey where is everybody?" Jaden calls out.

The student turned to Jaden, "Duel."

"What?" Jaden asked confused by the student's behavior. "Jaden look!"

More students appear, groaning and stumbling. All the students demanded a duel.

"They look like zombies." Akari says. The students closed in on Jaden and co.

"Let's get to the infirmary!" Hikari orders.

"There's no choice, we have to duel!" Jaden activates his duel disk.

"Jaden!"

Jaden looked around confused, "Alexis? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Alexis called out.

Akari punches one of the zombie students out. "I'll make a path, follow me!" Akari rushed through the crowd of students, Jaden, Jesse, and Hikari following her.

Alexis closes the door to the male restroom. "So what's going on here?" Jesse asks.

"I'm not really sure, when you guys left, some students just turned up like that. When they find a target, they challenge him into a duel, even though they are defeated, they continue to duel repeatedly."

"The player has to duel without having a rest. Once he collapses because he runs out of energy, he becomes a zombie after getting back up." Alexis finishes her explanation.

"I still don't understand what's going on here to make people become like zombies." Jaden says.

"Maybe it's the affect of this world?"

"The principal's office and the gym are safe places, so all the unaffected people have already moved there."

"Where's Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while."

The nurse pushes a desk into the door, trying to stop the horde of zombie students from breaking in.

"Are we going to be alright?" Anna asks.

The nurse nods, "Everything will be fine." She says.

Kazama wakes up slowly, seeing the distraught face on Anna, he sits up abruptly, "What's going on?!"

"All the students have turned to zombies." Anna explains.

"Zombies?" Kazama turns to the door, the zombie student's were slowly forcing their way through.

Kazama got out of bed. "What are you doing?" The nurse asks.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this." He answers as he activates his duel disk.

The zombies groan as they claw at the door, trying to force their way in. Suddenly a bright light shines forth from the cracks of the door. The light grows brighter before the door explodes, knocking all the zombies down to the ground.

Kazama takes the card from his duel disk, putting it back into his deck.

"Let's go!"

"This is bad." Jaden says as he backs up towards a wall, along with Jesse, Akari, Alexis, and Hikari.

The group was currently surrounded by zombies, led by Syrus, Nico, and Chazz.

"Duel me Jaden." Syrus says. "No, duel me Jaden." Chazz demands.

"Guys, I don't think we have a choice." Jaden says.

"I know were all pretty strong duelists, but with these numbers, we'd eventually be overwhelmed." Hikari states.

"Your probably right, but what else can we do?" Jesse asks as the zombies close in.

"All we can do now is fight!" Akari says.

As if on cue, the wall behind Jaden and the others explode in a brilliant white light, pelting them with debris.

"Come on!" Anna calls to them through the smoke.

Not wasting anytime, Jaden and co. follow Anna, leaving very confused zombie students behind.

At Duel Academy's library stands Exion, he looks at a picture of Duel Academy. He looks down at his right arm, the arm that isn't his own, but the arm of Yubel. "My empire is getting closer to it's target." He says calmly.

"Just a little longer...Jaden."

"We'll be staying here." Ryuga says as he steps out of the limo into the cold night.

Ayato shivers, "It's c-cold."

"Really?" Ryuga asks, not being fazed at all despite the fact that he was wearing summer clothes.

Ayato just stared at Ryuga, Raye, Raven, and Riza. They all seemed to be unfazed by the cold. 'These people are not normal.' Ayato thought to himself.

"Well, let's get settled in, were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow." Ryuga says as he walks off towards the warm looking cabin. Raven, Riza, and Raye followed after him. Ayato momentarily thought about running away. 'But where would I go?' Aytao asks himself as he too, follows the strange family.

"Three beds." Ryuga said after exploring the cabin a bit once they got inside. "Well, seeing as how I'm the oldest here.." **(A/N: He's twenty)** "I'm in charge of the bed arrangements."

"Since Riza likes her space, she gets a bed of her own. Raye, you'll be sharing with Raven."

Raye sighed, "And I was hoping I could sleep with Ayato." She said, emphasizing the word sleep.

Ryuga chuckled as he turned to Ayato. "And Ayato and I will share the last bed." That was the last thing Ayato wanted to do.

"Some students are still missing." Crowler says. Everyone was currently in the gym, one of the few places that were still safe from the zombie epidemic.

"Were finished barricading the gym." One of the Obelisk Blue students reported.

"That's good." Crowler commented.

"Now we just need a course of action, those barricades won't last forever, and the students are starting to lose all hope." Hikari said.

Crowler nodded in agreement, "But what?"

Jaden, Alexis, Akari, Kazama, Anna, and Jesse were all sitting together. Akari had just finished relaying the story Hikari had told her, Jaden, and Kazama.

"So, Jaden and Kazama are like, darkness and light?" Anna asked.

Akari nodded. "And Ayato's the balance between the two?" Alexis asked.

Akari nodded once again.

"Why would Hikari tell you guys and not us?" Jesse asked.

Kazama shrugged, "It's not like you need to know."

"So...your saying you believe her?" Anna asks.

"If she would have told me this a year ago, I wouldn't have believed her...but now...how could I not." Kazama said. "I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid."

"At this rate, we'll eventually become zombies though." Jesse says.

"I don't think so, for some reason, when I fought the zombies that attacked the infirmary, they didn't get back up." Kazama said.

Akari grabbed Kazama's ear and twisted it painfully. "And your just telling us this now, why?"

"Ouch, let go!" Kazama winced. "Besides, in my condition, I can't do too much." He added. Akari let him go. "We've got to find a way to stop this so we can search for Ayato." Akari said.

**The Next Day**

Ayato, Ryuga, Raye, Raven, and Riza were atop the snow covered mountain, all clad in winter gear.

"Well, see you at the bottom!" Ryuga said as he readied his snowboard before jetting down the mountain. Raye and Raven did the same.

Ayato and Riza remained, Riza latched to Ayato's arm, which confused Ayato seeing as how she usually avoided his physical touch at all times.

"Um...Ayato?" She asked looking up at him.

Ayato looked down, "Huh?"

"I...I can't snowboard to save my life."

Ayato smirked, "Neither can I."

"R-really?" She asked.

Ayato nodded.

"So...so what should we do?" She asked nervously.

Ayato looked down the mountain, spotting Ryuga, Raye, and Raven speeding down it. "How fast of a learner are you?" Ayato asked.

**Later (Inside one of the ski resort's coffee cabins)**

"If you didn't know how to snowboard you should have just said so." Raven said as Ayato took a sip of his hot drink.

"Ach!" Ayato said as he burned his tongue on the hot liquid..

"Ah Raven! It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you!"

Ayato turned to the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a very tall man, his hair was slicked back, his eyes were blood red, and he had a strong chin. He wore a red suit with a black tie and black dress shoes.

He walked up to Raven, bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. "I see your still as lovely as ever."

Ayato rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed. "Ah, I haven't seen you before, what is your name?"

Before Ayato could respond Raven beat him to it. "His name is none of your concern."

Unfazed the man simply smiled, "Yes, but you, my sweet, you are. Are you still going to take the challenge?" He asked.

Raven nodded, "Yes."

The man smiled, "That's good to hear, let us go then, you can bring your family along too."

Everyone got up from the table. "I already have everything prepared, it shall take a day's trip to reach my estate. Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes." Raven replied.

'What the hell's going on?' Ayato thought to himself.

**Did this chapter leave you with unanswered questions? Then you'll have to read the next chapter to find the answers to them! Please review!**

**Next time: Ayato is pulled into a duel on Raven's behalf and the situation at the Academy only gets worse! And what of the mysterious Hayato?**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	17. Aim

**It's been quite a while since I've last updated huh? Like twenty-something days I think. Well I was kinda sick at first, but when I got better I got really lazy, then I kinda got stuck on this chapter. Anyway, have you guys heard about GX ending next month? Apparently there will be a new series called Yu-Gi-Oh! The 5 D's.**

**For those who have been to my profile page lately you might have noticed that I have a new story in the works. Won't be out for a while though, but I am thinking about putting up the first chapter to it after I release a few more chapters of this story, as kind of a sneak peek.**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers!**

**Exion: Why doesn't anybody like me?**

**Me: Probably because you only exist so that the villans of the story can use you as they see fit. And because your a loser.**

**Exion: I am not a loser!**

**Me: Alosersayswhat?**

**Exion: What?**

**Me: Exactly. (leaves)**

**Exion(blinks stupidly): I don't get it...hey!**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Aim**

**At Night**

"This room should be sufficient for the five of you." The slick-haired man said as Raven and her family plus Ayato entered a huge room within his large estate.

"It is getting rather late so why don't you rest up." The man said before closing the door.

Ayato sat down on one of the many beds in the room. The room itself was dimly lit, but one could see that they were a few bookshelves surrounding the room.

"I'm confused, who was that guy?" Ayato asked no one in particular.

"That was Aurox, one of the three Vampire Lords that govern over all other vampires." Raven answered.

"Vampire? So...you all really are vampires." Ayato said to himself.

"Yeah, your not scared?" Raye asked.

"Well, not of you guys, I trust you, even though I haven't known you for that long. But if your vampires...then why don't you burn up in the sun?" Ayato asked.

His question was met with questioning stares from the room's inhabitants, excluding Raven.

"Why would we do that?" Riza asked.

"Because, where he's from, that's what they think will happen." Raven answered.

"Really?" Ryuga asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I read a few books about vampires while I was at Duel Academy, who ever wrote these novels don't know a thing about vampires."

"So...vampires can eat garlic?" Ayato asked. Raven nodded. "Cast a reflection in the mirror?" Raven nodded once more. "They...don't need to drink blood?" Raven shook her head, "That part is right."

"But I haven't seen you bite anyone." Ayato said.

"What did you think we were drinking?" Ryuga asked.

Realization dawned on Ayato, "Oh."

"Any other questions?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, do humans become vampires if they are bitten?"

Raye laughed, "Of course not silly! If they did this world would be filled with vampires, then there would be a shortage of food and we'd die off."

"Then how does a human become a vampire?"

"If a human drinks a vampire's blood, then they will become a vampire, of course, it's pretty dangerous if the necessary rituals aren't performed afterwards."

"Okay, one last question, why are we here?"

"Raven's going to continue her challenge. She's going to become a Vampire Lord, er...Mistress. Well she plans to take down all three and be the only one to rule over all other vampires." Raye says.

"Wow." Ayato said, truly meaning it.

Raye shrugged, "Our sister likes to aim high, we can't blame her."

"She's already passed the first challenge, the three Vampire Lords used the power of the three Wicked God cards to send her to another world, if she could find a way back here, then she would be worthy of challenging them. I'm sure it's not hard to imagine why they haven't been challenged in the past 200 years."

"Wicked God cards?"

"Yes, cards of unimaginable power, each of the three Vampire Lords have one. Dreadroot, Eraser, and Avatar."

"Kinda like the Egyptian God cards."

"Egyptian God cards? What are those?" Raye asked.

"They are cards who's strength match that of the Wicked God cards, Ayato's father is the owner of them." Raven informed her family.

"That's too bad, if we had those it'll be a lot easier for Raven to complete this challenge."

Ayato laid in the soft bed, preparing for a good night's sleep. He turned to see Raye staring right back at him. Ayato's sweat dropped, "Um what are you doing?" Ayato asked.

"I'm sleeping in your bed, is that a problem?" She asked as she ran a slender finger up and down Ayato's leg.

Ayato gulped, "Um, well, I don't think-"

"Don't worry, I won't bite...too hard." She said.

"Uh..."

"Raye, I think you should leave him alone, you don't want Raven to get angry do you?" Ryuga asked coyly.

Raye sighed, "Fine, but it's not like she's making a move on him, so why can't I?"

"You know how Raven operates." Ryuga replied.

Ayato's sweat dropped as he turned to the girl in question, she was smiling at him, 'Operate?'

**The Next Day(Duel Academy's Gym)**

"There are three students missing today." Hikari informed Crowler.

"Three!? That's terrible, where could they have gone?"

Hikari sighed, "They probably snuck out in search of food and got attacked by the zombies, there's really nothing we can do now."

Suddenly Exion's voice is heard, "Hello, this is the new ruler of this world speaking, Exion Nagisa."

Jaden looks around frantically, "Exion?! Is that really you?! Where are you?! How are you-?"

"Ah, Jaden, I could never forget that voice." Exion says.

"He can hear us?" Akari asks surprised.

"I am the king of the Nagisa Empire and the one who has been controlling all the zombies."

"What? Exion what are you talking about?!" Jaden yells.

"I know that you are struggling, struggling to stop the growth of my country, and that might work, if you don't mind starving to death."

"What are you trying to say?" Jesse asks.

"I have a lot of food, I'm willing to share, but not for free. I would like to trade the food storage for the power supply."

The students listening start to talk among themselves excitedly.

'Why would he need something like that?' Hikari thinks to herself.

"We should be combining our power to get out of here, not doing this!" Jaden says.

"Ha! Me? Work with you? Did you forget my last words Jaden? I'll never forgive you for what you did."

Jaden grits his teeth.

"What are you doing, you can't refuse food!" One of the student's say.

"Fine, but we should settle this with a duel!"

Exion laughs, "I knew it would come to this. Okay, I will prepare your opponents soon. Look outside."

Everyone moves outside, in the front of the school, "Hey! Aren't they the three students that went missing." Anna says.

"But they look like masked monsters." Crowler says.

"What happened to them?" Jaden asks.

"They are the Three Masked Knights born from the fusion between humans and spirits." Exion explains.

"What?!" Jaden marches towards the three masked knights. "Stop Jaden!" Jesse grabs Jaden by the shoulder, "Their leader isn't here so you shouldn't have to duel. I'll do it."

"I'll go too, we have to work together if we want to live." Akari says.

Kazama steps up, "I'll fight too." Anna stands in front of him quickly, "No, I'll do it, you still haven't recovered from your injury, let me go." Anna says.

Kazama nods reluctantly.

Jesse, Akari, and Anna face their opponents, activating their duel disks. "Duel!"

Jesse: 4000/Masked Knight of Impassivity: 4000

Impassivity draws a card and ends his turn quickly.

Jesse draws a card, "I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600)! Attack!"

Amber Mammoth charges and knocks over Impassivity.

Jesse: 4000/Impassivity: 2300

Akari: 4000/Masked Knight of Laughter: 4000

Laughter laughs as he draws a card, he places a card face-down, "I summon Fool Clown in attack mode!" A giggling spinning top monster appears on the field.

"When this card is summoned I have to send all cards in my hand to the field. Come on laugh with me!"

"Don't be an idiot! This is no laughing matter dumbass!" Akari replies.

"Such anger, maybe you should have faced Masked Knight of Anger instead."  
Laughter places his cards into the graveyard slot of his duel disk. Suddenly a huge explosion erupts on Akari's side of the field.

"The three Laugh Bombers that I discarded into the graveyard can be removed from play if there is a Fool Clown on my side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage for each card to you."

Akari: 2500/Laughter: 4000

Anna: 4000/Masked Knight of Anger: 4000

Anger draws a card sets up a face-down, "I summon Anchor Knight of Anger(1500/600), now taste my anger!" Anger declares as the Anchor Knight swings it's anchor towards Anna.

"The special effect of Anchor Knight allows me to discard three cards from my hand in order to inflict 600 points of damage for each card discarded.

Anna: 2200/Anger: 4000

Kazama notices all the students watching the duels intently, 'Is this just a lure?' He thinks to himself.

"I wish you would just relax a little bit more." Aurox says as he places his duel disk on his arm.

"I don't want to have to stay here any longer than I have to." Raven replies.

Aurox sighes, "Very well, however, you won't be my opponent." He finishes calmly.

"What?"

"Not only must a Vampire Lord, in your case, Mistress, be strong, but they must also have reliable servants. Do you understand?"

Raven nodded, "So it's not as easy as just defeating you all in duels, each one of you challenge a different virtue in being a Vampire Lord."

Aurox nods, "Ah yes, correct. This is why I find you so irresistable. So...who will it be?"

"I choose Ayato." Raven says.

"Ayato? The human? I think your making a mistake. No human could ever hope to defeat a Vampire Lord. You do know the consequences of losing to me, right?"

"If Ayato loses, then I am to become your slave, I understand this, and this is why I trust only Ayato. You will not be able to beat him."

'Don't I get a say in this.' Ayato thought to himself as he placed a duel disk given to him by one of Aurox's servants on his arm. "Okay Raven, I won't lose."

Aurox frowned, 'What does she see in this human? What does he have that I don't? Oh well, it won't matter, she'll be mine soon enough, so will her sisters. And this human will be dead.' Aurox thought to himself with a smirk. "Very well then."

"Duel!"

Aurox: 4000/Ayato: 4000

Ayato quickly drew five cards and fanned out his hand. "I summon Dark Blade(Atk: 1800) in attack mode!" Ayato took the card from his hand and slapped the card unto his duel disk.

A warrior wearing heavy black armor and wielding two long curved blades emerged from the card.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

Aurox shook his head, as if he was disappointed. He drew his card slowly, Ayato cringed as he felt the sheer power of the card the slick haired man had drew.

Aurox fanned out his six card hand, he looked over at the card on the far right and smirked before looking up at Ayato. "It seems I already have the necessary cards to grind your bones into dust human. I play the field spell card Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

Two giant pillars with a platform inbetween rose from the grounds, there was a set of stairs that led to the raging fire inbetween the two pillars and two statues of warriors on each side.

"Prepare yourself wretched creature, fear will dominate the field! By giving up 3000 life points I normal summon The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000) in attack mode!"

Aurox slammed the card on his duel disk, a giant dark vortex erupted from the card, nearly knocking Ayato off of his feet. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex. It towered over Ayato, easily 20 or more feet in height.

It roared sending Ayato tumbling to the ground from the sheer force.

"When the Wicked Dreadroot is summoned to the field it's effect takes place. All monsters other than it lose halve of their attack and defense points."

Ayato gritted his teeth as his Dark Blade's attack dropped from an impressive 1800 points to a weak 900.

"Furthermore as long as he is face-up on the field the control of Dreadroot can not switch. He is unaffected by the effects of monster effects and trap cards. Spells affect him for one turn, but he can only be destroyed in battle."

"Damn, they really are like the Egyptian Gods." Ayato said.

"Now prepare for the strike, **Fierce Knockdown!!!**"

The giant of a monster raised one of it's massive arms.

Ayato eyed his face-down card, 'Gotta use it now!'

**At Duel Academy (Original World)**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ed asked his best friend.

"Not really." Hayato replied as he was currently in front of the large hole where Duel Academy once was. "But I've got to try, hey hand me a wrench."

Ed reached down into the box of tools and pulled out the item, handing it to Hayato.

A girl wearing a red blazer with a black t-shirt, black mini-skirt, and red and black sneakers looked at the strange contraption her genius of a friend was working on.

"What does this thing do?" Jade asked.

Hayato turned to the girl, "Well when I'm finished it should let us communicate with people in other dimensions."

"That sounds good, but can you really do it?" Another girl asked. This one was taller than the first and was sporting a white blazer identical to Kazama's. She wore a black shirt underneath, white pants, and white sneakers.

Hayato sighed, "I'm not sure, have a little faith."

The girl, Kira, snorted, which was very unlady like in Ed's opinion. "Faith? Faith is for the weak, either you can do it or you can't, there is no 'I'm not sure'."

Ed rolled his eyes, 'Why did we even bring her?'

Hayato turned to the girl and smiled, completely surprising the girl. "Your right, I can do this." He said coolly.

The girl looked away from the young man's kind smile. "Whatever." Apparently she hadn't got the desired reaction out of him.

"So, Pegasus found the lithograph right?" Ed asked.

Hayato nodded, "Yeah, he should be creating the card as we speak, once it's done I'll have to do the rest."

"He's a really trusting guy to give you all this equipment, I mean, we just met him a few hours ago." Jade said.

Hayato nodded, "Well Pegasus has always been an eccentric guy."

Lina sighed as she closed a rather old looking book.

"I guess that means you haven't found anything, huh?"

Lina turned, Tyler was standing in her doorway.

Lina frowned, "Is their something you want?" She asked. "I'm busy."

Tyler frowned in response, "What are you really planning Lina?" He asked.

Lina's frowned lessened somewhat, "You know exactly what I'm planning." She replied.

Tyler smirked, "You must think I'm an idiot or something sis. All this planning, all this waiting, if we had wanted to, we could have had Ayato and Jaden in our grasp a long time ago."

Tyler looked Lina directly in the eye, "So...what is is that your really planning?"

Lina sighed, "Your smarter than I give you credit brother."

Tyler frowned, "So I'm right then? I want an answer Lina."

This time it was Lina's turn to smirk. "I've waited a long time, and my plan is almost complete, but I won't let anyone stop me, not even you brother."

"What's that supposed to mean? What about everything we've done up until now!? What was it for!?" Tyler shouted.

"Calm down, we will still obtain what we originally set out to do."

"It's got something to do with Ayato doesn't it? Why do you have a power so much like his, how are you connected! You think I didn't know! Vandorgaron mistook you for the Herald of Twilight, why is that?!"

Lina closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "The 14th Member."

Tyler's expression of anger was quickly replaced with confusion. "14th Member? What are you talking about?"

"Ayato is...the 14th Member."

**Hope your not mad about the cliffhanger there. Anyway R&R! I hope to update soon. I really need a beta-reader.**

**Next Time: It'll be a surprise! LOL**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	18. Aim Part 2

**This chapter came out relatively quick, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Kaiba: I normal summon three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!**

**Yami Yugi: Did you just summon thr-**

**Kaiba: Yes.**

**Yami Yugi: But you can't do that! It's against the rules!**

**Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Aim Part 2**

_Ayato quickly drew five cards and fanned out his hand. "I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in attack mode!" Ayato took the card from his hand and slapped the card unto his duel disk._

_A warrior wearing heavy black armor and wielding two long curved blades emerged from the card._

_"I place one card face down and end my turn!"_

_Aurox shook his head, as if he was disappointed. He drew his card slowly, Ayato cringed as he felt the sheer power of the card the slick haired man had drew._

_Aurox fanned out his six card hand, he looked over at the card on the far right and smirked before looking up at Ayato. "It seems I already have the necessary cards to grind your bones into dust human. I play the field spell card Mausoleum of the Emperor!"_

_Two giant pillars with a platform inbetween rose from the grounds, there was a set of stairs that led to the raging fire inbetween the two pillars and two statues of warriors on each side._

_"Prepare yourself wretched creature, fear will dominate the field! By giving up 3000 life points I normal summon The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000) in attack mode!"_

_Aurox slammed the card on his duel disk, a giant dark vortex erupted from the card, nearly knocking Ayato off of his feet. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex. It towered over Ayato, easily 20 or more feet in height._

_Aurox: 1000/Ayato: 4000_

_It roared sending Ayato tumbling to the ground from the sheer force._

_"When the Wicked Dreadroot is summoned to the field it's effect takes place. All monsters other than it lose halve of their attack and defense points."_

_Ayato gritted his teeth as his Dark Blade's attack dropped from an impressive 1800 points to a weak 900._

_"Furthermore as long as he is face-up on the field the control of Dreadroot can not switch. He is unaffected by the effects of monster effects and trap cards. Spells affect him for one turn, but he can only be destroyed in battle."_

_"Damn, they really are like the Egyptian Gods." Ayato said._

_"Now prepare for the strike, **Fierce Knockdown!!!**"_

_The giant of a monster raised one of it's massive arms._

_Ayato eyed his face-down card, 'Gotta use it now!'_

"I activate my face-down!" Ayato motioned to his set card as the holographic image flipped up, revealing a green card with a blue book in it's center. "Book of Moon! Now your monster flips into face-down defense position!"

The Wicked Dreadroot's crushing attack was halted as it disappeared back into the card from which it came in face-down defense position. Dark Blade's attack shot back up to 1800.

Ayato sighed, "Man that was a close one. I guess I can't underestimate you, you managed to summon your strongest monster on your first turn, I've never done that before."

Aurox grabbed two cards from his hand and set them. "Don't think complimenting me will change anything, I'll end my turn with that."

Ayato snagged a card, bringing his hand size to five cards. "I play the spell card Creature Swap!" Ayato declared.

Aurox smirked, "So predictable you humans are, you see power and envy it, I activate my set card Remove Brainwashing, now all monsters return to their original owners field."

Ayato grimaced, 'Well there goes that plan.'

"Hurry up and take your turn, I have slaves to win."

"I activate the magic of Scapegoat!" Four little smiling sheep tokens appeared on Ayato's field. "And I'll end my turn by switching my Dark Blade to defense position. The armored warrior crouched down, it's blades crossed over it's chest.

Aurox flipped a card off his deck, "It seems my drawing power is far more powerful than yours. By discarding one card from my hand I activate Lightning Vortex!"

In a flash Ayato's monsters disappeared, leaving him completely defenseless.

"I flip my Wicked Dreadroot face-up, and now for the killing blow! **Fierce Knockdown!**"

The massive monster raised it's arm high above his head before sending it straight down on Ayato. "Humans are such pathetic creatures." Aurox said as he turned away.

"Were not as pathetic as you think." Came a reply.

Aurox turned back to see Ayato halting The Wicked Dreadroot's attack with one arm, his eyes glowing a bright golden color.

"But how is this possible?!"

Ayato held up a trap card, "This trap card is called Hanging By A Thread and it can only be activated from my hand and when my opponent's monster would deal direct damage equal to my remaining life points."

"But what does it do?"

Ayato pushed The Wicked Dreadroot back to Aurox's side of the field as his eyes returned to their normal blue color. Ayato smirked, "It increases my life points by one point."

Aurox: 1000/Ayato: 1

Aurox snarled, "What the hell are you!?"

Ayato drew a card, "I'm the Herald of Twilight, and while I'm sure that probably doesn't mean anything to you it's going to make all the difference in this duel."

"I don't give a shit, your going to die no matter what you do!"

Ayato raised a brow at the man's choice of words, "I play Pot of Greed." Ayato drew two more cards, Graceful Charity and Repayment of Losses. "Next up is Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three more cards." Ayato drew three more times. "And now I have to discard two cards, and I choose both of my Repayment of Losses!"

Ayato placed the two cards in his graveyard, "And when Repayment of Losses is sent to the graveyard from my hand I get to draw a card from my deck, and since I discarded two I get to draw two cards!" Once again Ayato drew two cards, bringing his hand size up to an impressive seven.

Aurox could only stare in shock, he had never seen a human with such skill before, he was beginning to doubt himself. He only had one card in his hand, so the hand advantage really wasn't in his favor.

"It won't matter how many cards you manage to draw it'll all prove useless in the end!"

"All this boasting your doing is only showing how insecure you are." Ayato responded.

"Just make your damn move already!"

"I play the spell card Nullify! By discarding an effect monster from my hand I can negate the effects of one monster on the field, which means your Wicked Dreadroot loses all of it's effects!" Ayato discarded Blade Knight(1600/1000) to the graveyard.

The Wicked Dreadroot seemed to weaken somewhat as it was drained of it's powerful effects.

"And now that he's vulnerable to destruction cards I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Hundreds of mummies leapt up from underneath the ground and latched onto The Wicked Dreadroot, pulling it to it's doom.

Fearing the worse Aurox panicked and motioned to his set card, "In response to my monster's destruction I activate my trap card Waboku!" Three robed women emerged from the holographic matrix, standing in front of Aurox.

"I summon Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) in attack mode. Your move."

Aurox closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself as he slipped a card from his deck. "I'll admit, your no ordinary human, but I won't allow myself to lose to you. I activate the magic of Pot of Greed!"

Aurox swiftly drew two cards, "I activate Scapegoat!" Ayato frowned as four sheep tokens stood in the way of Aurox's life points. "I end my turn."

Ayato drew and motioned to his Healer, "As long as my Healer is on my side of the field I gain 500 life points each one of my standby phases."

Aurox: 1000/Ayato: 501

"Now I'll have her attack one of your Scapegoats!" Vandorgaron's Healer winked, causing one of the four sheep tokens to explode.

The room's occupants sweat dropped.

"Um, anyway I end my turn." Ayato finished.

Aurox slid a card from the top of his deck, his face lit up instantly upon seeing it, which Ayato didn't like one bit. First I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation!" Aurox discarded Vorse Raider(1900/1200) to his graveyard as The Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) slid back into his hand.

"Next I activate my spell card Sacrificial Altar!" A small platform rose from the ground with a hooded man standing next to it, Ayato noticed that the sheep tokens looked terrified.

"What's it do?" Ayato asked.

This card can only be used when I have a level seven or higher monster card in my hand and two or more tokens on my field. By giving up my my battle phase I can sacrifice the tokens to summon that monster to the field!"

The hooded man grabbed the tokens one by one and pounded them into the platform, causing them to shatter. Instantly a giant vortex erupted from the platform as The Wicked Dreadroot was re-summoned to the field.

Aurox laughed despite the fact he had burned his entire hand, "Once again my strongest monster has reappeared, fear his overwhelming power!"

Ayato's monster's stats dropped to 750/500 as it cringed in fear at the sight of the monster. 'This is ridiculous, it's as if his deck is designed to summon the monster in the span of only one turn.'

With his confidence boosted Aurox couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't attack this turn and I have no cards in my hand, why don't you take your turn now."

**Duel Academy (Other World)**

The students of Duel Academy cheer as Jesse takes down the last of the three masked knights.

Jesse turns to Kazama and the others, "This is bad, this game was just a lure."

Kazama nodded, "Yeah, I figured that too. I think Exion wants something that may be hidden at the power supply. I think Jaden's gone on ahead."

"Then we'll have to catch up to him." Akari said.

Hikari nodded, "You guys go on ahead, Kazama, Anna, and I will stay here just in case someone attacks."

Jesse nodded before sprinting off, Akari, Bastion, and Alexis not too far behind.

"Stop Exion!" Jaden called out as he raced to catch up with the teen. Exion turned and stopped, "Ah...Jaden. I should have known, the hero always show up at the right moment."

Jaden pointed an accusing finger at the youth. "Those duels were just bait weren't they! I don't really care what your after but your coming back with me, even if I have to drag you back!"

Exion smiles as he raises his devil arm. "As good as that sounds I can't let that happen yet. As you can see were pretty far from the power plant, so obviously what I seek isn't there."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I think your going to like this." Exion smiled as duel energy gathered to his devil arm, causing it to glow brightly.

Jaden winced as the glow intensified, "What's going on?"

Exion punched the ground, causing it to split in half as fiendish roars can be heard from below. The earth begins to shake as pillars rise from the ground.

"The three legendary demons are calling to me!" Exion jumps down through the split.

Winged Kuriboh appears next to Jaden, "Coo!" Jaden nods, "That's right, I've got to stop him!" Jaden says as he jumps down after Exion.

"What was that?" Crowler asked as he dusted himself after having fell.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good, at least, not for us." Kazama answers.

"And to make matters worse those duels were played for nothing." Hikari mistakingly said aloud.

"What?! You mean he was never going to give us any food!" A student yells in anger.

"That's it! I say we attack the food storage and take it for ourselves! Who's with me?" Another student declares. Several students cheered, "Yeah!"

"Wait you idiots! There are zombies there!" Kazama shouted as the students ran off in the direction of the food storage.

Jaden makes his way down the staircase circling the dark pit. "I have to catch up to him!"

Suddenly Chazz jumps out from an alcove.

Jaden stops in his tracks, "Chazz?!" Jaden turns as he hears more groaning. Several more zombie students are walking towards Jaden. Jaden turns back to Chazz, "Now isn't the time for this Chazz!"

"I can't let you stop Nagisa. Let's go, duel!" Chazz declares as he fans out his six card hand. "I summon Return Zombie and I'll activate the spell Quick Attack!"

Return Zombie lashes out, striking Jaden causing him to groan in pain.

Jaden quickly draws a card, 'I have to finish this quickly!'

Jesse and the others make it to the power plant. "What is that?" Jesse asks as he stares at the electrical impulses crackling along the power lines in the shape of someone's face.

"It's a signal! But it's too weak for us to respond!" Bastion exclaims.

"Then what should we do?" Alexis asks.

Bastion spots the power source of the power plant. "I can maximize the power of the signal! We should be able to get audio!"

Akari, Jesse, and Alexis all work together to open the panel. "Thanks." Bastion says as he takes out some cable and attaches it to his PDA. A picture of a young man with jet black hair appears on the screen.

"Can anyone hear me?" The young man asked, obviously not able to see Bastion and the others.

Bastion thought it was strange that a young man had somehow managed to contact them but found it even stranger that his left eye was a crimson red and his left eye was a bright blue.

"Um, yes I can hear you, who is this?" Bastion asked.

"My name is Hayato, where are you?" He asked.

"Duel Academy has been transported into a different world, currently I'm at the power plant."

"Is everyone alright?" Another young man came into view, this one slightly shorter than the other but more normal looking.

"I can't assure you that we're all safe...there are no casualities but our situation seems grim. If we can't get out of this dimension then everyone will probably...but still, how are you sending this transmission?"

"Forget that right now." The shorter young man said. "We've found a way to return you guys to the real world, it's the legendary Gem Beast Rainbow Dragon!"

Jesse shakes his head, "But that card doesn't exist yet."

"That's not true, Pegasus found the lithograph and created the card, it's on it's way here." Hayato says. "Once it gets here I'll send it to this dimension."

"How are you going to do that?" Bastion asks, doubting such a thing could be done without unleashing an insane amount of energy.

"Leave that to me." Hayato responds.

Chazz collapses as his duel energy is sucked out of him. Jaden turns around to face the hordes of zombie students waiting to duel him. "Dammit!" I don't have time for this!"

**Order HQ**

Tyler sat deep in thought, thinking about what Lina had told him. "He's the 14th member? But how is that possible? It makes no sense."

"There's a lot of things in this world that doesn't make sense."

Tyler looked up to see Ryuji standing in his doorway. Tyler glared at his unwelcome 'guest.' "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Ouch, you figured me out pretty quickly." He replied.

"If it's something about my sister, I don't want to hear it."

Ryuji shook his head, "It's nothing like that, but I would have thought you would have noticed."

Tyler rasied a brow at this, "Notice what?"

Ryuji chuckle, "So you really didn't notice?"

**Duel Academy (Original World)**

"The jet's only a minute away, are you ready Hayato?" Ed asked.

Hayato nodded as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Several moments later his eyes shot open, glowing a bright gold. He raised his arms towards the sky as a golden aura surrounded his body.

Ed, Kira, and Jade watched in amazement as a spinning vortex started to form in the sky as the bright gold aura continued to expand around Hayato's body.

Hayato fell to one knee as he struggled to expand the vortex. He gritted his teeth as he broke out into a cold sweat, his body beginning to shake violently. 'Come on, hurry up already.'

"There's the jet!" Ed pointed as it soared towards Duel Academy Island.  
The pilot in the jet pressed a red button on one of the controls, causing a capsule with the Rainbow Dragon card in it to be shot forward and pass into the spinning vortex.

"You did it Hayato, you did it!" Jade exclaimed happily as said boy collapsed on his hands and knees, sweating heavily. 'My mission isn't over yet.' He thought to himself.

**Duel Academy (Other World)**

Alexis pointed to a giant spinning vortex in the sky. "Look!" A capsule shot out of the vortex landing a few miles away from Jesse and the others' location. "That must be the Rainbow Dragon card!" Jesse exclaimed.

**Well that's it for now, I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be released, hopefully soon. Please R&R!**

**Next Time: The power of Rainbow Dragon unleashed and the conclusion to Ayato's duel.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	19. Aim Part 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? Well? Do I?**

**Ayato: If I don't defeat Aurox, Raven will become his slave!**

**Me: Slave? Don't you think your taking this a little too seriously?  
After all, it's just a children's card game.**

**Ayato: Just a children's card game?! That's blasphemy, that's madness!**

**Me: Madness? ...THIS IS REALITY!**

**(Kicks Ayato into a bottomless pit)**

**Aurox: That seemed to be a little uncalled for.**

**Me: You can get it too.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Aim Part 3**

_Aurox slid a card from the top of his deck, his face lit up instantly upon seeing it, which Ayato didn't like one bit. First I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation!" Aurox discarded Vorse Raider(1900/1200) to his graveyard as The Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) slid back into his hand._

_"Next I activate my spell card Sacrificial Altar!" A small platform rose from the ground with a hooded man standing next to it, Ayato noticed that the sheep tokens looked terrified._

_"What's it do?" Ayato asked._

_This card can only be used when I have a level seven or higher monster card in my hand and two or more tokens on my field. By giving up my my battle phase I can sacrifice the tokens to summon that monster to the field!"_

_The hooded man grabbed the tokens one by one and pounded them into the platform, causing them to shatter. Instantly a giant vortex erupted from the platform as The Wicked Dreadroot was re-summoned to the field._

_Aurox laughed despite the fact he had burned his entire hand, "Once again my strongest monster has reappeared, fear his overwhelming power!"_

_Ayato's monster's stats dropped to 750/500 as it cringed in fear at the sight of the monster. 'This is ridiculous, it's as if his deck is designed to summon the monster in the span of only one turn.'_

_With his confidence boosted Aurox couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't attack this turn and I have no cards in my hand, why don't you take your turn now."_

Ayato slid a card from the top of his deck as his Healer increased his life points by another 500 points.

Aurox: 1000/Ayato: 1001

Ayato looked at his four card hand. A Magic Jammer, Vandorgaron, Foolish Greed, and the card he had just drawn, Spell Economics.

"I play the continuous spell card Spell Economics, as long as this card remains on my field I don't have to pay any life points for any spell card that requires me to do so."

"What good will that do you?" Aurox asked.

"I play the continuous spell card Foolish Greed!" The card had an image of a scrawny man in a cave stealing gold from a giant dragon that was obviously awake.

"As long as this card remains on my side of the field I can pay 500 life points to draw a card from my deck, however, thanks to Spell Economics, I don't have to pay any life points in order to use the effect."

Ayato drew five more cards, increasing his hand size to seven. "When I have seven or more cards in my hand Foolish Greed is destroyed, along with any other cards in my spell/trap card zone."

Ayato quickly examined the five cards he had just drawn. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) in defense mode!"

"You must have discarded her to the graveyard when you used Tribute to the Doomed earlier, but that doesn't matter, her stats are halved as well." Aurox says.

"And I place one card face-down."

Aurox rolled his eyes as he drew a card. "Playing defense are we? It won't last." Aurox frowned, the card he drew was of no use to him, and since it was the only card in his hand he could do nothing else but attack.

"Your Healer is very annoying. I'll attack her."

Ayato's monster was smashed under the weight of Aurox's monster, Dark Magician Girl could only watch in horror.

"I'll end my turn with that."

Ayato drew a card, Axe of Despair. 'That won't help at all, I've only got one chance to win this now.'

"I end my turn."

Aurox quickly drew a card and smiled, "What do we have here, it would seem that this is as far as you could go, I'm going to crush right through your defense with this card and end the duel!"

'He must have drawn a card that will give his monster a trample effect.' Ayato thought to himself briefly. 'Perfect.'

"I play the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Ayato smirked, 'I was right!'

"What are you smirking about?" Aurox snapped, "Your about to die!"

"I activate my trap card called Magic Jammer!" Ayato discarded his Axe of Despair to the graveyard.

"Since I've successfully countered your card I'm allowed to special summon Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron(2800/2500) from my hand in attack mode!"

A giant dark dragon rose unto the field, it's height matching that of the Wicked Dreadroot.

Aurox sneered, "So what, my monster's stronger, not only that, but your monster loses half of it's attack points and defense points, making it even weaker!"

"That doesn't matter, when Vandorgaron is summoned this way he gains one of three effects, depending on what type of card I countered."

Aurox raised a brow at this bit of information. "So?"

"If Vandorgaron is special summoned by his effect by me successfully countering a spell card he deals 1500 points of direct damage to you, which means the duel ends here!"

"What?! No! This can't be!"

Vandorgaron's entire body glowed blue as it charged up it's attack.

"End it!" Ayato commanded.

Vandorgaron launched a ball of dark lightning that engulfed Aurox, eating away at the last of his life points.

Aurox: 0/Ayato: 1001

Aurox fell to his knees as the holograms of Ayato's monsters faded away, however, The Wicked Dreadroot remained.

"What's going on?" Ayato asked, wondering why the god-like monster had not vanished.

"It's punishment." Raven answers as Ayato turns to her. "Punishment?"  
Raven nodded, "If a duelist uses a Wicked God card in a duel that they lose they will be consumed by the god as punishment."

The Wicked Dreadroot grabbed Aurox, crushing him. Aurox screamed in agony as his bones were being broken under the immense pressure of the monster's fingers. The monster ripped Aurox's head off of his body with it's powerful jaws, effectively killing him and spewing blood unto the floor.

It consumed what was left of his broken body and let out a ghastly wail before the card it came from unleashed a vortex of energy that pulled it back in.

Raven walked over to Aurox's once faithful monster. She picked the card up, "From now until my death, I am your new master." Raven says.

Exion smirks as an ancient platform made of sand rises from the ground.  
"The pain I've suffered is unforgettable. But it's about time for the conclusion, Jaden. You and I will be together, forever."

Jesse and the others regroup in front of the Duel Academy building, informing those who stayed behind of the current situation.

"So all we have to do is unleash the power of Rainbow Dragon and we'll be able to return to our world?" Hikari asked.

Jesse nodded, "That's right. I just have to get it."

"But in order for Rainbow Dragon to unleash a power like that, it would have to be forced to exert itself." Bastion says.

"In other words, it needs a worthy opponent." Kazama says.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turns to see the sight of Jaden running towards them.

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaims, "Are you alright?"

Jaden stops to a screeching halt as he reunites with his friends, "Exion got away, and he has the three Sacred Beast cards."

"That's perfect!" Bastion exclaims, which earns him some confused stares from the others.

"I get what your saying, the Sacred Beasts are the perfect opponents to battle Rainbow Dragon."

"Rainbow Dragon? But Jesse doesn't have that card." Jaden says confused.

Jesse shook his head, "Just recently a strange guy was able to contact us and send us the Rainbow Dragon card that Pegasus managed to locate and create."

"That's great! So where is it?" Jaden asks.

"It fell somewhere south of Duel Academy, I was just going to go get it." Jesse explains.

Suddenly Exion's voice can be heard, "Jaden Yuki! Let's put an end to this! Jaden, if I win, you guys must become my servants forever. But if I lose I will release all those who have been turned to zombies. The place is the House of Sand outside the school, if you don't show up in thirty minutes I will kill all students that have been turned into zombies."

Jaden shakes his fist angrily, "I can't let him do that!"

"It might be a trap, but we have no choice, we have to go!" Akari says.

Kazama turns to Jesse, "I'll help you find Rainbow Dragon, but we have to hurry."

"I'll help too." Hikari says.

Jesse nods, "Then let's go." He says as he sprints off in the direction in which the capsule landed, Kazama and Hikari not too far behind.

"Okay, let's go!" Jaden says.

"Um, we've got company." Anna says as several zombie students walk towards the group.

"Damn, that bastard wasn't planning on letting Jaden get there easily." Akari says.

Crowler, Akari, Alexis, Bastion, and Anna move in front of Jaden, "If your going to win you need to conserve your strength Jaden." Bastion says.

"We'll help you get there." Anna says.

"So don't worry." Akari reassures him.

Crowler nods, agreeing with his students.

Ayato found it strange that he and Raven's family were being served food by Aurox's servants, after all, they had been the cause of his death not too long ago. As a matter of fact, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Um, well, yeah. How come Aurox's servants aren't revolting or anything."

"Since Aurox was defeated, I take his place." Raven said.

Ayato really found it strange that Raven received a reward for something that he did, but said nothing about it. 'I wonder what Akari, Jaden, and the others are up to?' He thought idly.

"So...who's next?" Ayato asked.

"Savannah is next, her Wicked God card is called The Wicked Eraser, it is described as the god that has the ability to erase other gods."

Ayato's sweat dropped.

"Savannah is a far more powerful figure in vampire society than Aurox was, she runs several of our underground operations, the most popular being night clubs and casinos."

Ayato nodded, "So were going to one of those places next then."

Raven nodded in response, "Yes, we will head there later tonight."

Ayato frowned, after that intense duel with Aurox, he wasn't so sure he was ready for another one so soon.

Jaden panted slightly as he made it to the top of the ancient platform known as the House of Sand.

"Despite the large siege of zombies I sent after you, you managed to make it up here safely, I must thank your friends for that." Exion says, who had been waiting ever so patiently for Jaden's arrival.

"I'm here, you'll keep your promise, right?" Jaden asks.

Exion smiles, "Of course. I'm different from you, because I'm not a liar."

'Liar? What is he talking about, is this really the same Exion I know.'  
Jaden thinks to himself briefly. "Your the one that manipulated Professeor Viper, right?"

"He did do a very good job reviving this left arm of mine."

"What is it that you want?" Jaden asks.

"I just want to return the love I received from you. But I find it cruel that you have forgotten about me. Maybe you will remember in this duel...about me...and what you did to me. Now it's my turn to do the same to you. Jaden, I love you more than anyone else in the world."

"There's only one thing clear to me now, you aren't Exion Nagisa, so I don't have to take it easy on you. I definitely won't forgive you!"

"Come on Jaden!"

Exion: 4000/Jaden: 4000

Exion draws six cards, "I summon Chaos Core(0/0) in attack mode. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, giving him a six card hand. "I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400). I'll defeat you before you can even summon the three legendary demons! Attack!"

Chaos Core begins to shine. "When Chaos Core is attacked I can send the three demons from my deck to my graveyard to reduce battle damage to zero three times." Chaos Core absorbs Sparkman's Shining Surge Flash attack.

"You threw away the three demons? I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden declares.

Exion quickly draws a card and places a card face-down on his field. "I end my turn."

'Is he trying to revive them from the graveyard? If that's the case my face-down will prevent that from happening.' Jaden thinks to himself as he draws another card from his deck.

"I play the spell card Tag Request! This card allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero with the same attack strength as a monster on my side of the field." Jaden declares as E-Hero Necroshade(1600/1800) appears on his field.

"Sparkman and Necroshade will attack your Chaos Core!" Once again Chaos Core absorbs the attacks and remains on the field.

"Next I play the quick-play spell Instant Fusion to fuse my two monsters!" Sparkman and Necroshade merge to become E-Hero Darkbright(2000/1000) in attack mode.

"Since your Chaos Core used up all of it's protection counters, it'll be destroyed by this attack!"

Exion motions to his face-down card, "I activate my trap card, Chaos Burst! By tributing my monster I can destroy your Darkbright and deal damage to you equal to his attack."

Both Exion's and Jaden's monsters explode as Jaden takes a hit to his life points.

Exion: 4000/Jaden: 2000

Exion chuckles, "Was that painful? Well it's nothing compared to the pain I've tasted."

"I'm not done yet, I activate the magic of Oversoul to bring back Sparkman from my graveyard."

Exion draws a card from the top of his deck, "I summon Phantom of Chaos(0/0) in attack mode." A black ball appears on the field. "I'm going to make you feel even more pain Jaden. I activate my monster's special effect! Once per turn Phantom of Chaos can have the same attack points and effect of a monster in my graveyard, and I choose Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(4000/4000)!"

"I activate my trap card, Hero's Rule 2! This card negates the effect of any card that targets a card in the graveyard!" Jaden declares.

"Just as I thought, I activate my counter trap card, The Evil Temple's Bribe! This card negates the activation of your trap card and destroys it, it also allows you to draw one card."

Jaden grimaces as he draws a card. The black ball transforms into a gray Hamon, thunder bolts crackling along it's massive body. "Attack Sparkman!"

Sparkman is easily crushed by the attack, though Jaden's life points do not deplete. "If a monster is destroyed by Phantom of Chaos no battle damage is inflicted, however, the effect of Hamon still works, when it destroys a monster in battle you take 1000 points of direct damage."

Exion: 4000/Jaden: 1000

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." The Phantom of Chaos reverts back to it's original shape. "It's too early for you to collapse now Jaden, the duel has only just started. I want you to know more about me and the pain I've suffered, so I won't forgive you if you lose now." Exion stares at Jaden unblinkingly, his eyes narrowing hatefully.

"Jaden!" Jesse calls while running towards the House of Sand, Kazama, and Hikari right behind him.

"Your back!" Anna exclaims, glad that they were able to return safely.  
"You've come just in time." Alexis says.

Kazama looks around at the bodies of fallen zombie students. "Is everyone alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, were fine, although Crowler ended up becoming a zombie too." Akari replies.

"Well then let's go!" Jesse declares as he runs up the stairway leading to the duel arena at the top, his friends following after him.

Jesse and the others make it to the top quickly, "Are you okay Jaden?" Jesse asks as he approaches the two duelists.

Jaden smiles upon seeing his friends. "I'm fine."

Jesse smiles in return, "I've got Rainbow Dragon."

"I knew you'd be able to do it." Jaden says.

The two face down Exion, who stares back at them with jealous eyes.

"I'm going to participate in this duel as a tag partner to Jaden." Jesse exclaims as his duel disk activates. "Since I'm entering this game with 4000 life points your life points can increase by that amount." Jesse informs his opponent.

Exion: 8000/Jaden: 1000 and Jesse: 4000

"I'm going to crush you." Exion says as he stares hatefully at the newcomer.

Jesse steps a few feet away from Jaden, "Let's show this guy the strength of the Gem Beasts and Elemental Heros!" Jaden nods in response, "Right. This duel determines whether everybody can return to the original world, so we can't be defeated no matter what!"

Jesse nods as he draws his sixth card, "I play the permanent spell Gem Tree!" A tree with many branches but no leaves appears on the field.

"I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth(1700/1600) in attack mode! Since your monster has no attack points I attack!"

Exion smirks, "Too easy, do you really think that will work? I activate my permanent trap Chaos Form! This card is equipped to one monster on my side of the field when it's activated. When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack, I can randomly select one monster from my graveyard, the attack and defense power of the equipped monster becomes the same as the selected monster's."

Phantom of Chaos transforms into a gray Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000), who prepares to counterattack Amber Mammoth.

"I activate my quick-play spell Gem Flash! I can place one Gem Beast monster in my hand to my spell/trap card zone to reduce battle damage to my monster to zero." A cobalt gem appears on Jesse's side of the field. A gem appears on one of Gem Tree's branches.

Jaden draws a card, "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) and when it's the only card on my field I get to draw two cards." Jaden quickly draws two more cards from his deck. "Next I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Avian with Bubbleman to summon E-Hero Mariner(1400/1000)."

Jaden sets a card face-down on his field. "I activate the special effect of my monster, If I have a card in my spell/trap card zone he can attack directly!"

Mariner launches an anchor at Exion who shields the attack with his devil arm.

Exion: 6600/Jaden: 1000 and Jesse: 4000

Exion smirks as he rubs his arm, "Next turn will decide your defeat, Jaden." Jaden suddenly looks worried. Jesse noticing Jaden's worried look firmly declares, "I definitely won't let you do that. I will protect Jaden!"

Exion visibly becomes irritated and obviously jealous. He draws a card quickly, "I tribute my monster to summon Dark Summons God(0/0)."

"Another monster with zero attack points?" Jesse asks.

"Don't get careless, Exion's planning something." Jaden replies.

Exion smiles, "That's right. As I've expected, Jaden. You understand my heart, don't you? Dark Summons God can be tributed in order revive the three legendary demons sleeping in the graveyard!"

A dark aura shoots out of Exion's monsters, turning into three seperate auras, red, yellow, and blue respectively. Strong winds begin to blow as the three Sacred Beasts rise. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(1000/0) and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(4000/4000) in attack mode while Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(4000/4000) is in defense mode.

The spectators of the duel look on in awe at the appearances of the three demons all together.

"I activate the special effect of Uria, once per turn, it can destroy a spell/trap card on the opponent's field. I choose Jaden's side of the field."

Uria unleashes a wave of fire that destroys Jaden's face-down card, Dummy Marker. "When Dummy Marker is destroyed I'm allowed to draw one card." Jaden declares as he draws a card from the top of his deck.

"I want to finish you off now Jaden, but the three demons summoned by Dark Summons God aren't allowed to attack in this turn. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Exion says.

The three demons roar as Jaden looks slightly afraid. However, Jesse begins to laugh. Exion frowns, "What's wrong?"

"How cool! These are the three demons?! How exciting! They and my Rainbow Dragon, which one is stronger?"

Akari's sweat drops, "Even though this duel is serious, he's acting like this is fun. He's just like Jaden, a complete idiot."

Jesse draws a card, "I change Amber Mammoth to defense mode, next I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200) in defense mode. Now I activate his special effect called Sapphire Advent! When he is successfully summoned unto the field a Gem Beast can be placed in a spell/trap card zone."

A ruby appears unto Jesse's spell/trap card zone. Another Gem is placed on one of Gem Tree's branches.

"I activate the special effect of Raviel, when you successfully summon a monster Raviel generates a Phantasm Token(1000/1000) on my side of the field in defense position."

"That's fine with me! Next I play the spell Rare Value! When I have two or more Gem Beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can send one of them to the graveyard in order to draw two cards from my deck." The ruby gem fades away as Jesse draws two more cards from his deck.

"Now I activate the magic of Rainbow Blessing, by paying multiples of life points I can place a gem counter on my Gem Tree."

Exion: 6600/Jaden: 1000 and Jesse: 3000

Another gem is placed on one of Gem Tree's many branches. "Now I'll activate the effect of Gem Tree, by sacrificing it, I can place Gem Beast monsters equal to the number of gem counters that were on it." Amethyst, emerald, and topaz gems appear in Jesse's spell/trap card zone.

"It took a long time, but the time I've been waiting for has finally come!"

Jaden looks over to Jesse excitedly, understanding what was to happen next.

"Thanks to you I was able to complete my deck, I have a total of seven gems on my field and graveyard combined, which means my dream is finally realized, I special summon Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon(4000/0) in attack mode!"

The seven colors of the rainbow shine brightly before forming into a giant white dragon with seven small gemstones attached to it's body.

Once again the spectators look on in awe at the appearance of another god-like monster.

"I activate Raviel's effect again." Exion declares as Raviel generates another Phantasm Token(1000/1000) in defense mode.

"My ultimate monster will destroy your Uria! Attack!" Rainbow Dragon's body glows brightly as it fires a giant rainbow beam towards Uria.

"I activate the effect of Hamon, if it's in face-up defense position your monster has to attack it!"

Rainbow Dragon's attack strikes Hamon, who is unaffected by the attack.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jesse says, ending his rather long turn.

Jaden snags a card from his deck, "If we combine the strength of your Rainbow Dragon and my Neos I'm sure we can win. I activate the effect of Necroshade in the graveyard, which allows me to special summon E-Hero Neos from my hand without tribute!"

"Now I'll activate the magic of Fifth Hope! I can return five Elemental Heros from my graveyard to my deck, shuffle it, then draw two cards." Sparkman, Necroshade, Bubbleman, Avian, and Darkbright all return to Jaden's deck, which he takes from his duel disk and shuffles skillfully before placing it back into the duel disk. He then draws two more cards and get N-Black Panther and Neo Space.

"I play the spell card E-N Shuffle! It allows me to return my Mariner to my deck in order to special summon a Neo Spacian monster from my deck, and I choose N-Glow Moss(300/900) in attack mode. Next I summon N-Black Panther(1000/500) in attack mode."

Jesse smiled, knowing what was to come.

"Triple Contact fusion, E-Hero Chaos Neos(3000/2500)! And now it's time to play the final card in my hand! Neo Space!"

"Chaos Neos attack points become 3500, also, it can negate the effect of one of your monsters, and I choose Hamon, now attack Uria!"

A spiral dark aura slams into Uria, instantly shattering it.

Exion: 4400/Jaden: 1000 and Jesse: 3000

"You...defeated one of my demons?!" Exion looks on in shock.

"As I said at the beginning, I won't forgive you for playing with everyone." Jaden says seriously.

Exion slides a card from the top of his deck, "I activate my face-down!" He declares as the card flips face-up. "Undying Class, this card allows me to tribute two monsters on my field in order to special summon a level seven or higher monster in my graveyard, summoning conditions are ignored."

Once again Uria rises to join his brethren on the field as the Phantasm Tokens shatter.

"Next, I acitvate my spell card Death By Dimensional Fusion, by removing my three demons from play I can special summoned Armityle the Chaos Phantom(0/0)!"

The three monsters merge into an even greater beast.

"Armityle can't be destroyed in battle, but that's not all, during my turn it's attack points are 10,000!"

"Stop it, please stop!" A voice pleads.

The three duelists and their audience turn to the location of the voice. There, on her knees, is the bloodied form of Rachel.

Exion looks at the girl surprised, "Your still alive?!"

Jaden and the others gasp in shock at the sight of her. "Rachel?!"

Rachel coughs violently, "Your not Exion! I don't have much time left...but please, give him back to me...there's something I have to tell him."

Understanding the girl's feelings, Exion relents. "Fine, I will return this body to you. I have drained all the duel energy from all the duels that have been going on here, my true body has been restored completely."

"Your true body?" Jaden asks dumbly.

Exion's body begins to glow, his body drops to the floor as a female monster with mismatched eyes appears, the original owner of the devil arm.

The monster throws Exion's body over to Rachel. The monster turns over to Jaden, "Do you remember me now, Jaden?"

"I...I remember." Jaden says slowly. "Yubel?"

Jesse looks at Jaden in disbelief, "You know this guy?" Jesse asks.

"You've finally managed to remember, yes, my name is Yubel, Jaden. No matter how far we are apart, no matter how much time has passed, you're mine forever. I won't let you return from here. Come with me Jaden! Armityle, attack Chaos Neos!"

Jesse motions to his face-down card, "Jaden, I'll take care of this duel from here! I activate my quick-play spell called Prism Wall! This card forces your monster to attack mine!"

"And now, I'll unleash the true power of my ultimate monster! I can increase it's attack points by 1000 points for each Gem Beast monster on my field, including the ones in my spell/trap card zone that I send to the graveyard!" Sapphire, Amber, Cobalt, Amethyst, Emerald, and Topaz attach to the body of Rainbow Dragon, it's attack points shooting up to 10,000.

The two monsters clash, their power so intense that the House of Sand begins to collapse.

Jesse turns to Jaden and smiles, "I'm leaving the rest up to you Jaden." Jesse turns back to the matter at hand, "Go Rainbow Dragon, over the rainbow!"

The tremendous power of Rainbow Dragon creates a pathway linking to the original world.

Kazama lifts Exion and Rachel over his shoulders as Hikari lifts up an unconscious Jaden.

Anna looks up at the bright light, "What is it?" She asks. Bastion turns to her, "The power of Rainbow Dragon has been released, it's going to bring us back to the original world.

Inside the light Jesse faces Yubel. Yubel groans and calls out Jaden's name before disappearing. Jesse looks up at his ultimate monster flying upward. "Rainbow Dragon, fly. Become everyone's bridge to the original world." He says before fading away.

Rainbow Dragon flies into the cloudy sky, creating such a bright light that completely surrounds Duel Academy, bringing it back to the original world.

**Well that's it, as always I'll try and get the next chapter completed as fast as possible. By the way, I appreciate the reviews. Please R&R!**

**Next time: Exion and Rachel exchange their final words. Jaden and the gang finally come face to face with Hayato and his friends, and Ayato continues his quest with Raven's family, and much more!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	20. Turning Point

**Prepare for some angst in the beginning of this chapter.**

**To SAQ78642: I know in the japanese anime Chumley's name is Hayato. However, the Hayato that I've written so far is my own original character and will play a far more important role in this story. Now that that's cleared up, yes, Exion does look like Zexion. The only difference is that he's got tan skin.**

**Disclaimer: Well seeing as I'm not Kazuki Takahashi, this disclaimer is required.**

**Raven: Bow before your Vampire Mistress.**

**Ayato (sweat drops): Um...**

**Ryuga (bowing): It's best we do what she says.**

**Ayato bows.**

**Raven (pulls out a whip): You've been a very naughty boy Ayato. Prepare for your spanking!**

**Ayato: What?!**

**Chapter Twenty: Turning Point**

A pillar of light erupts from the clouds bringing along with it strong winds. Hayato and the others shield their eyes from the intense light and brace themselves against the strong winds.

When the light and winds die down Duel Academy is back where it originally belongs. The students are passed out at it's entrance. Chazz and Syrus are the first to wake up.

Chazz groans as he sits up, "Where am I?"

Syrus looks surprised as his Dis-belt shatters into sand. Alexis nearby finds her Dis-belt in a similar state.

Kazama sits up, "Blue sky?"

"Were back, we made it back!" A Slifer Red student cheers as everyone begins to slowly wake up.

Rachel coughs violently as she sits up. The nurse quickly runs over to the girl. "We have to get her to the infirmary, quick!"

Rachel and Exion are laid in seperate beds, adjacent to one another. "Are they going to be alright?" Alexis asked worriedly.

The nurse sighed and shook her head, "Both of their bodies are in bad shape, though Rachel's is worse, I don't think either one of them will make a full recovery."

"Well there has to be something we can do!" Syrus exclaims, looking at his fallen friend sadly.

Exion chuckled weakly, "Still a softie, huh Syrus?"

"Exion, you shouldn't talk, save your energy." Syrus pleads with him.

Exion shook his head slowly, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyway. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the power of that demon." Exion turns his head slowly towards Rachel.

"At that time, all I could think about is how much I wanted Jaden to suffer. I let the darkness in my heart take over and allowed that demon to use me, because it promised me I would have my revenge."

Jaden looks down sadly as Exion continues.

"But really, I wanted to see Rachel one more time. I can now die in peace. I'm sorry for troubling you Jaden. Ever since I met you guys I've caused nothing but trouble, haven't I?"

Syrus shakes his head sadly, "No that's not true. Were glad to have met you."

Exion sighed, "Rachel...can you hear me? I...I want you to know that I love you...I have since the moment I laid eyes on you, though I didn't know it at the time."

To everyone's surprise Rachel turned towards Exion, tears rapidly spilling from her eyes, she had a sad smile on her face. "Exion...I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you, I didn't want you to get hurt by getting involved with me...but I ended up hurting you anyway, and now look where we are."

Exion smiled in response, "I know it's rather silly, seeing as how we never really talked to one another, but I'm glad that I got to spend what little time we had together."

"Me too, although this is the only time you'll hear me say it, I love you Exion. I know neither one of us will live to see pass this day, but...will you be my boyfriend?"

Exion let his tears fall freely as he nodded his head. "It's what I've always wanted."

Rachel smiled, but it wasn't one full of regret, it was one of true happiness. "I think I can die in peace now too."

"How about...we go together?" Exion asked.

Rachel nodded, "I'd like that."

The room suddenly grew silent as Exion Nagisa and Rachel Ravonna closed their eyes, and embraced death together. Their smiles never left their faces.

Akari and the others watched as a helicopter took to the air. Exion and Rachel's bodies aboard it. "It's a real pity that we had to have casualties at this school again." Chancellor Shepard says as the helicopter flies off from view.

"Where's Jaden?" Chazz asks.

"I think Jaden's blaming himself for everything that's happened." Syrus answers, still sadden by his friend's death.

Alexis nods, "He was unable to save Rachel, Exion, and Jesse."

Kazama shakes his head, not nearly affected by Exion's and Rachel's deaths as the others, seeing as he didn't really know either one. "That can't be the only thing, Yubel's target was Jaden himself, it must have something to do with that."

"Yubel? What is it really?" Chazz asks.

Chancellor Shepard clears his thoart, "There's something I have to tell you all about Jaden."

Everyone turn their attention toward Shepard.

"Ever since the day Jaden took the Duel Exam his freshman year I've been paying close attention to him. His past has strong relations with Duel Monster spirits."

"Jaden and duel spirits?" Alexis questions.

Shepard nods, "Yes, with the one named Yubel. Jaden's parents were not at home very often because of work. At that time, the only joy in Jaden's life was dueling with his friends. But one day-"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A younger Jaden was currently in a duel with another boy. Jaden's life points were 1800 while his opponent's were at 2200. Jaden has two monsters while his friend, Osamu currently had three._

_Little Jaden snags a card off the top of his deck, drawing Yubel(0/0). Little Jaden smiled at the appearance of his favorite card, "I trubute my two monsters in order to summon Yubel(0/0) in attack mode!" The spirit of Yubel appeared behind Jaden, smirking._

_"I activate my trap card, Perfect Counter Code 123! While I have a level one, two, and three monster on my field I can negate the normal summon, flip summon, and special summon of a monster!" Osamu's monsters, Skull Servant(300/200), Clown Zombie(1350/0), and Dragon Zombie(1600/0) glow brightly, stopping Yubel from being summoned to the field._

_"No! Yubel!" Jaden calls out._

_Osamu drew a card, "I'll attack you directly with all three of my monsters!"_

_Jaden's life points deplete to zero and the duel ends, the holograms of the monsters fading away._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't summon you Yubel." Jaden says sadly._

_"Aren't you overreacting?" Osamu asked._

_"But the monster who couldn't be summoned says-"_

_Osamu shook his head, "Even though it's a high level monster it's meaningless if it can't be summoned."_

_"No it isn't! Yubel is a precious card that my dad bought me! Besides, it feels as though this card is telling me to fight."_

_The card of Yubel glows brightly as Osamu collaspes onto the floor, passing out. "Osamu?! What's wrong? Osamu!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Any opponent that dueled Jaden while Yubel was in his deck collasped without a known cause. Because of this most kids tended to keep their distance from Jaden." Shepard finishes.

"What happened to Jaden next?" Kazama asked.

"In his elementary school days, Kaiba Corporation was accepting card concepts. They were planning to develop new cards by receiving energy from space. Jaden had asked his parents to send a letter. To send Yubel to space and let him receive energy of justice. Actually at this time, two satellites were sent into space. One containing Yubel, and the other containing Neos. That is how Neos was born, but something different must have happened to Yubel. Only Jaden knows for sure."

'So Yubel is another monster that was involved in the Space Lightwave Program, just like Neos and my Destiny Heros.' Aster thinks to himself.

'Yubel, the ultimate spirit monster. It is a suitable opponent for my last duel.' Zane thinks to himself as he holds his chest in slight pain.

In his room Jaden is lying in his bed, alone. "Exion, Rachel, Jesse, everyone. I'm sorry. I'm the one who sent Yubel into space and made her like that, it's all my fault."

Hayato, Ed, Jade, and Kira all approach the group after Chancellor Shepard, Aster, and Zane leave. Hayato raises one hand in the air as a form of greeting, "Hey."

The group of friends blink stupidly at Hayato.

Hayato scratches the back of his head, "Um...I'm the one who contacted you while you were in the other world."

Akari and the others seemed intrigued by Hayato's appearance. His jet black hair was in a spiky disarray. He was slightly pale, wore a plain long sleeved white t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. But the thing that was the most strange about his languid appearance was the fact that his left eye was a crimson red and his right was a bright blue.

"Um...thanks." Akari says.

"No problem, there's something I have to discuss with Bastion, I'd prefer Kazama to come along too." The messy haired teen requested rather bluntly.

The two teens in question shot eachother confused looks as Hayato began to walk off, expecting the two to heed his request. Both Bastion and Kazama followed after the strange teen, leaving Ed, Jade, and Kira with Akari and the others.

Ed scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um hi...I'm Edgar Knight, but you can just call me Ed."

Akari and the others introduced themselves in return.

"I'm Jade." The girl to Ed's right said. "I'm Kira." The taller girl to Ed's left said.

The group of friends looked from one another slightly perplexed that they didn't give their last names, but greeted them the same.

"So your friends with that guy huh?" Akari asked, trying to form some type of conversation.

Jade nodded, "His name's Hayato."

Akari raised a brow, "His last name?"

Jade shook her head, "He doesn't have one."

"Your hiding something from us." Nico says bluntly.

The brown haired girl gulped as sweat dropped down her face. "What makes you say that?" She asked nervously as she started to chew on her fingernails.

Nico rolled her eyes, "For one...your sweating."

"It is hot out." Jade replied lamely.

"Your chewing on your fingernails." Nico continued, ignoring the girl's rather lame excuse.

"It's just a bad habit." The girl said.

"And you look and sound like your nervous." Nico finished.

The girl sweat dropped, she had been figured out easily, and she didn't have a lame excuse for that one.

"Why won't you just lay off, we just met and your already starting to piss me off." Kira replied for the very nervous girl.

Nico looked mildly surprised for a few seconds, but quickly shook it off. "Hey you can't talk to her like that!" Syrus retorts, sticking up for his girlfriend

Kira looked away, "Hmph, who's gonna stop me?"

Akari began to crack her knuckles, "I'm all up for shutting you up." The girl had only spoken like two sentences and she was already getting on her nerves, kinda reminded her of when she first met Kazama.

Hayato suddenly returned with Bastion and Kazama in tow. Hayato noticed the angry faces of Akari, Syrus, and Nico. He sighed audibly, "I hope Kira hasn't caused you guys too much trouble." He says.

Akari's left eye twitches, "No problem at all."

**Later that Night**

Winged Kuriboh flies into Jaden's room, urging Jaden to get out of bed. Jaden quickly gets out of bed. "Really?"

Meanwhile Akari and the others were all residing at the Slifer Red dorm, Hikari, Ed, Jade, and Kira included.

"So Ayato was transported to a different world, one that's different to the one we were transported to?" Akari asks.

Hikari nods, "Ayato was able to contact me using his powers a little earlier today, he said he was with Raven."

"If it was that easy to contact Ayato why didn't you do it earlier?" Akari asked, slightly annoyed that Ayato was with Raven at the moment.

"Well it takes a lot of energy to try and contact someone mentally who's far away, I'm not quite as strong as Ayato is."

"So how are we going to bring him back?" Akari asked.

"Ayato said not to worry, he said that if he and Raven managed to collect the three Wicked God cards he could be transported back to this world."

Akari arched a brow in confusion, "Wicked Gods?"

Hikari shrugged, "I don't really know much about it, so I'm not really sure."

Suddenly Hayato, Kazama, and Bastion enter the room, "The door between the two worlds is going to open again!"

Everyone in the room sits up urgently, "Then Duel Academy is going to disappear again?!" Chazz asks alarmed.

Hayato shakes his head, "No, in less than an hour, singularity is going to happen at the royal grave **(A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode 27)**."

"Well I'm not planning on going there again." Syrus says.

"Does Jaden know about this?" Alexis asks.

Everyone rushes into Jaden's room, only to find it empty.

"He's gone!" Alexis exclaims. Akari frowns, "He went on ahead alone."  
Kazama shakes his head in disagreement, "But we haven't told anybody else."

Ojama Yellow appears on Chazz's left shoulder. "I did see Winged Kuriboh earlier just a while ago, it looked like it had something important to do."

"Don't you think you should have told us something like that earlier!?"  
Chazz shouts at the ugly monster. Ojama Yellow looks down sadly, "Sorry boss."

Atticus sighed, "But to think that he would go alone to another dimension, that's too much."

Kazama shakes his head once again, "But he's the kind of guy that would do that, he's such an idiot. He probably went there thinking only of saving Jesse."

"We've got to stop him." Alexis says calmly.

Jaden walks through one of the various forests that surround Duel Academy Island. 'I've already failed Exion and Rachel, I won't let you die too Jesse.' Jaden thinks to himself.

Nearby Aster and Zane follow Jaden as he traverses towards the gap between the dimensions. "Is he planning on going there alone?" Aster asks.

"He doesn't know it yet, but his actions bring him responsibilities."

"Or maybe because of that, he's trying to save Jesse." Aster remarks.

"You're still a kid." Zane replies.

"What?!"

"If someone knows that Jaden's trying to go to another dimension, do you really think they would just sit around and do nothing?" Zane asks.

Ayato, Raven, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza entered the lively night club. Everywhere Ayato looked were dancing bodies moving to the beat of a song he had never heard before.

"Um...since I'm a human, won't the vampires like...attack me or something?" Ayato asked nervously, wondering why he haven't thought of that earlier.

Raven shook her head, "No, this is a special night club where humans and vampires can mingle."

Ayato breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to know."

Ryuga and Raye suddenly grabbed Ayato by his arms, "Come on, dance with me!" They both said in unison. Ayato's sweat dropped as he was pulled into the dancing crowd.

A woman sitting on a stool at the bar spotted Ayato easily through the crowd, she leaned over to a rather burly man next to her and whispered something in his ear. The man turned around in his seat and spotted Ayato instantly.

The man looked at the girl, who nodded to him. Slowly the man got up from his seat, his eyes never leaving Ayato's bewildered face. He really did hate his job.

Jaden stands in front of the glowing gap between dimensions. "I'll save you no matter what." Jaden declares as he takes a step forward.

Chazz, Bastion, Anna, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Hikari, Hayato, Kazama, Jade, Ed, Kira, Akari, and Nico all come through the clearing, spotting Jaden instantly.

"Stop Jaden! It's too dangerous to go to another dimension!"

Jaden turns towards his friends and says coldly, "Leave me alone. I have to save Jesse."

"That door might not lead to the dimension that you were in." Kazama says.

"Even so, I'll bet it on the possibility that it might."

"Wait! If your going, then so am I." Chazz declares boldly.

Jaden shakes his head, "This is my problem, not yours."

"We've already heard about your connection with Yubel, it's all our problem now too." Alexis replies firmly. "We won't let you go alone."

Syrus looks around confused, "Eh? Is everyone serious?"

"Even though we've only just met, were your friends too." Ed says, Jade nodding her head in agreement.

"There's a chance that you might never come back." Hayato warns his two friends.

"I think we should think about this first." Atticus suggests.

Hayato, Hikari, Kira, Akari, Kazama, and Anna decide to stay and wait for Ayato's return.

"So, it's like that." Zane replies from behind a nearby tree.

"When Jaden moves, everyone follows." Aster replies.

"Only Jaden doesn't realize it." Zane says.

Jaden is surprised by all the support, "Everyone..." Winged Kuriboh cooes urgently. "The door is unstable right now, if you go in now, there's no telling where you all might end up." Hayato says.

"What if we borrow the power of card spirits? There's duel energy concentrated here right? It should be possible to materialize duel spirits." Kazama says.

"Let's try it." Alexis says.

Hayato and the others that are staying behind move away from the area as Jaden and the others summon their signature monsters. The door between dimensions grows in size and power as the monsters pour their power into it.

Suddenly Jaden, Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Nico, Bastion, Zane, Aster, Ed, and Jade are all sucked into the enlarged door. Not knowing their destination.

**Order HQ**

Ryuji knocks on a metal door, waiting for someone to open it. After several seconds of waiting the door swings opening. Revealing a busty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, like everyone else in the Order she wore a black trenchcoat.

"What do you want?" The girl asked quickly.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Ukumo, I haven't seen you in a while." The red haired man said.

"That's nice." The woman said, not really caring.

"I have a mission for you and Nami, from Lina of course."

The girl looked at the man curiously, "Really? It's rare that she sends anyone but Tyler or Hikari, to inform me of a mission."

Ryuji shrugged, "Anyway, she wants you and Ukumo to attack Duel Academy." The woman looked at him skeptically, "Attack? We may be strong, but were not that strong."

"Let me rephrase that." Ryuji says quickly. "She wants you to find out where that strange energy came from a few hours ago, it was very similar to Ayato's."

The girl instantly lit up, "Ayato's back?! Do I get to fuck him?!"

Ryuji's sweat dropped, "Um...sure?"

"Hey Nami, we've got a mission!" Ukumo says as she slams the door behind her.

Ryuji turned away, an evil smirk plastered on his face. 'It was easier to convince them of my little white lie than I thought, that's two more that I don't have to worry about.' Ryuji chuckled to himself, 'Never liked them anyway.'

The burly man led a confused Ayato to the V.I.P section of the club.  
Once there he was instructed to sit down at a table, a woman already seated across from him smiled at him.

The woman had long pitch black hair and blood red eyes, she wore a black dress that probably showed more cleavage than any other dress Ayato had ever seen.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The woman sensually said.

Ayato looked to his left and right. Several men, all with blood red eyes, were staring back at him. Ayato gulped. "No need to be shy, why won't you have a drink."

Ayato looked down at the dark red drink that swiveled in the wine glass. "Um...I don't-"

One of the men along the walls grunted, "You best do what she says boy."

Ayato gulped again, he knew for a fact that he was alone in a room full of vampires, he silently berated himself. 'You just had to take a bathroom break, didn't you?'

The man grunted again and cracked his knuckles, bringing Ayato out of his thoughts.

Ayato picked the glass up and took several sips, the drink had no distinct flavor to it, and Ayato wasn't planning on drinking any more of it.

"I didn't get your name." The woman said casually.

Ayato shook his head several times, he suddenly felt light-headed. "My name's Ayato Mutou." He replied.

The woman smiled gracefully, "My name is Savannah, I'm one of the Vampire Lords."

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise, he knew he had just made a big mistake.

His heartbeat began to speed up as the room began to spin rapidly. Ayato slid off the side of his chair, holding his head in pain. He gritted his teeth as an intense ringing assaulted his ears.

He pushed himself to his knees, trying to focus his vision, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. He hurled up blood as his body began to spasm, and then everything went black.

**Another cliffhanger, and I tried my best to avoid it too. Oh well, so what do you think? Things are only going to get crazier from here, please review!**

**Next time: Hayato and Kira step up to defend the school from the tag team of Ukumo and Nami, Jaden and the gang find themselves in a world different from the last, and Ayato awakes only to find himself being held prisoner.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	21. Dark World

**Kind of a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I have to say, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ukumo: Sex, sex, sex, sex, SEX!**

**Hayato (sweat drop): What's wrong with her?**

**Nami: She gets like this sometimes.**

**Ukumo: BUTT SEX!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dark World**

Jaden awakens to find himself in a world completely different from what he was expecting. Medieval European paved roads and buildings constructed of stone surrounds him.

The city itself seemed ruined, as if someone had laid waste to it.  
Alexis, Atticus, Nico, Chazz, Bastion, Ed, Jade, and Syrus all awaken to a similar sight.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked.

"I definitely wasn't expecting to see this." Chazz says.

"Could this place have been transported here too?" Bastion says aloud.

Ed dusts his trench coat off, "Where is everyone? It's like a ghost town in here." Ed says.

"It looks like someone attacked it." Jade says.

Suddenly a boy runs out of a nearby building, startling Jaden and the gang. Jaden runs after the boy, his friends right behind him.

"Wait up Jaden!" Syrus says, lagging slightly behind.

"I've got to ask that boy something." Jaden shouts back.

The boy finally stops and backs up against a wall, looking terrified. A red monster comes into view, staring the boy down. "Hmph, your not a warrior, your just a kid. I have no business with you, so I think I'll get rid of you." The monster identified as Scarr, Scout of Dark World says.

The red monster pulls out a sword and tosses it at the boy. The boy puts up his right arm with a duel disk on it that deflects the sword from him, which activates his duel disk.

"So you want to duel?" The monster asks as a duel disk materializes on it's arm. The boy cries as he falls to his knees, "I don't want to die!"

Hearing the boy's plea Jaden rushes towards him but Ed rushes passed Jaden and stands in front of the boy. "I don't know who you think you are but I can't stand bullies!" Ed declares, his left hand clenched into a fist.

"I'll be your opponent!"

"Another kid?" Scarr says sounding surprised.

Alexis and the others catch up to the scene that is currently unfolding. "What's going on?" Alexis asks.

Jade takes a step forward, "Ed?"

"Stand back Jade, you know how I feel about bullies, I'll end this on my first turn, I promise!"

Jade looked hesitant for a moment, all of this seemed so unreal and very dangerous, but she understood Ed's feelings perfectly. She nodded briefly, "I'll keep you to that promise."

Ed smiled briefly, activating his black and red duel disk, "Come on! Bring it!"

Scarr laughs, "Do you really want to die that much?"

Ed looks at him confused, "Die?"

"You didn't know?" Scarr questions as he activates his duel disk. "Duels here are attached to your life, once your life points reach zero, your life ends."

"What!" Ed exclaims in surprise as he looks at his life point counter, displaying the number 4000. 'If I lose...my life ends?'

Jade was suddenly worried again, along with everyone else. "Let me duel him!" Jaden suddenly says.

Scarr chuckled, "It's too late now, once a duel starts, you can't stop!" Scarr draws six card from his deck, starting the duel.

Scarr: 4000/Ed: 4000

"I summon Archfiend Soldier(1900/1500) in attack mode, next I play the spell card Quick Attack, which allows my monster to attack this turn!"

Ed blocked the monster's attack with his duel disk, though he still took damage.

Scarr: 4000/Ed: 2100

Ed quickly drew his sixth card, wanting this duel to end as quickly as possible. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons(1200/1000) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok(1500/1200) from my hand to special summon King Dragun(2400/1100) in attack mode!"

"So he runs a dragon deck?" Chazz asks.

Jade shakes her head, "Not just any dragon deck."

Chazz looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now I activate his special effect, once per turn I can special summon a dragon type monster from my hand, and I choose the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode!"

"He's got a Red Eyes too?" Atticus exclaims in shock.

"I'm going to win on my very first turn, just like I promised." Ed says , his voice full of conviction.

Scarr looks at him as if he was stupid, "I'll still have life points after this turn."

"No you won't, I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! Red Eyes now deals 2400 points of direct damage!"

"Inferno Fire Blast!"

Scarr is burned by the burning hot flames of the attack as his life points take a major hit.

Scarr: 1600/Ed: 2100

"I told you, I'll still have life points, destroying my soldier still won't be enough."

"Looks like this guy miscaculated, what an idiot." Chazz says.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ed shouts back, "I'm not done yet. I tribute my Red Eyes to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000), since I have two dragons in my graveyard it's attack increases to 3000!"

Scarr takes a few feet back, "It's...it's impossible!"

"Dragun! Smash through his Archfiend! Red Eyes, finish this!"

Scarr screams in agony as the red hot flames burn his body until his life points deplete to zero.

Scarr: 0/Ed: 2100

Scarr turns into particles of light which fly off into the sky. "So he wasn't lying." Ed says as he watches the remains of his rather weak opponent disappear.

Ed turns to the boy, "What's your name?"

"Kyle!" A gruff voice calls out. A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing European style armor stands over Kyle. "I thought I told you not to go out on your own."

The boy looks down, "I'm sorry Captain Freed."

"Captain Freed?" Ed mirrors as he looks back to Jaden and the others, giving him equally confused expressions.

**Original World (Ayato's Dorm)**

Hayato sat his red and black backpack on Ayato's unused bed. He unzipped it and took several sheets of paper with strange equations on them.

"What are you doing?" Kazama asked from the doorway of the room.

Hayato studied the various equations scribbled on one of the sheets of paper, holding the top two edges of the paper with his index fingers and thumbs.

Kazama and Akari wondered why he was holding the paper in such a peculiar way. "You hold things like an idiot." Kira replied from across the room, beating Kazama to the punch.

Hayato shrugged, "Yet I'm the smartest one here."

Anna sighed, "Can't we all just along?"

"Anyway, if my caculations are correct, Ayato can be in any of the possible twelve dimensions."

Akari arched a brow at him, "And how do you know that there are twelve?"

"I could be wrong, but that doesn't happen too often...just trust me on this one." Hayato replied.

"I'll trust you when you tell me what your hiding." Kazama says.

Hayato blinks several times, "Hmmm...I think I'll go to bed now."

Everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Good night." Hayato says as he grabs the blankets from Ayato's bed, ready to lay on the mattress. He looks at it for several seconds before asking, "You and Ayato didn't...you know...on this mattress, did you?"

Akari's face instantly turned red, "Well...no."

Hayato nods, "Thanks." He hops into the bed and makes himself comfortable, pulling the blankets over his body.

"I'm kinda tired, I think we should all get some sleep, you can ask me questions when I wake up."

Kazama was about to protest until Kira cut him off. "Let's just do what he says, he gets like this when he's sleepy, trust me, I know."

Kazama thinks about what she says and nods, the guy was seriously acting weird at the moment, and Kazama had enough weird stuff going on already.

**Dark World (Underground Cavern)**

"So that monster was apart of Zure's army?" Jaden asks.

Freed nods, "Now that it has been defeated Zure is sure to notice. What you did only put us in more danger."

"Well I wasn't about to let the kid die!" Ed shouts at him, "Aren't you supposed to be a warrior! What kind of warrior talks like that!" Bastion and Chazz both struggle to stop the teen from venting his rage on the knight.

"I am only thinking of the good of the people." Freed says.

Jina, Kyle's sister, nods her head in agreement, "That's right! Anybody who tries to leave here ends up getting killed by the Dark World monsters."

Jaden walks up to Freed. "Were looking for someone named Jesse Andersen, he's about my age and wears blue and white clothes."

Freed shakes his head, "I haven't seen anyone like that."

Jaden turns towards the various residents of the secret hideout, "Has anyone seen someone named Jesse?" But everyone shakes their heads. "I see, then we'll have to go back out to look for him."

"We need to calm down and think for a bit Jaden, our lives are in danger." Alexis says.

"I know that." He replies firmly.

"Even knowing that, your still willing to go into a duel where your life is on the line?" Chazz asks.

Jaden nods, "If it'll get me one step closer to saving Jesse, then yes."

Jade looked at Jaden worriedly, 'Please don't do anything reckless.'

Suddenly a woman runs in, "We've found a warrior!" Several people carry the man to a nearby bed. Kyle and Jina look up, "Father!" They say in unison.

Jaden and the others crowd around the man. The man turns toward Freed, "I'm sorry...I was able to escape but...well not in the best of shape."

"Just hang on." Freed tells him.

"Our people...there still alive...at the detention camp in the suburbs...a little ways from...the village." The man says weakly.

"Is someone named Jesse there? He wears blue and white clothes." Jaden asks eagerly.

"There is someone there around your age that I didn't recognize."

Jaden's eyes light up with excitement, "It must be him!"

The man known as Laz groans as he turns towards his son and daughter. "Kyle, I want you to become...an excellent warrior, like Freed. And protect...the village." With his last words the man's body becomes particles of light and disperses.

Kyle and Jina begin to cry as Jaden turns toward Freed, "If we work together I know we can save Jesse and your people Freed!" He exclaims.

Freed closes his eyes, "I must stay here."

The remaining villagers look at Freed with surprised expressions on their faces. Ed nods, understanding, "You have to stay here and protect your people, right?"

Freed smiles, "You must be a true warrior." Ed smirks in response, looking smug, "That's right." Jade rolls her eyes at his actions.

"I understand too, but I'm definitely going." Jaden replies as he walks out of the room. Bastion and Alexis follow Jaden. "What do you intend to do?" Bastion asks.

Jaden stops in his tracks, "I'm going to save Jesse."

"But if you go now, there's a chance that you'll reveal this secret residence to Zure's army. Besides, we don't even know if Jesse is really at the detention camp." Bastion informs the Hero duelist.

"Don't rush so much, we need to gather more information." Alexis adds.

Jaden closes his eyes as he slams the side of his fist into the nearby wall. "I got it!"

Ukumo and Nami gaze upon the building known as Duel Academy, "I can feel an energy that's very similar to Ayato somewhere around here." Nami says as she runs a hand through her blue hair.

Ukumo nods, "It's really close, as a matter of fact I think it's-"

"Right behind you." Hayato finishes for the girl as she and Nami turn around to face him.

Hayato yawns and stretches. He looks at the two girls sleepily, "Don't you know what time it is? Some people are trying to get some much needed sleep."

"Who are you?" Nami asks. "Yeah, your energy signature is very similar to Ayato's, and I know for a fact that he doesn't have a brother."

Suddenly Kira, Kazama, Anna, Hikari, and Akari come through the clearing. "Why did you call us here?" Kira asks as she glares at Hayato.

Hayato turns to them, "We've got company."

Kira looks at the two girls, "Who the hell are they?"

Akari glares at them, "Members of the XIII Order."

Kazama frowns, "I've met one of them before."

"I think we should get out of here." Ukumo says quickly, "We know where that energy was coming from now." Nami nods in agreement, "Your right, I think we should go."

Hayato frowns as the two girls suddenly look panicked.

"What the-! Why can't I teleport!" The busty blonde asks no one in particular.

"Someone's stopping us?"

Kira walked up to Hayato throwing him a sleek silver duel disk as she put one on her right arm. Hayato catches the duel disk, "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

Ayato awoke to find that his entire head was soaked. He looked up to see the same burly man that led him to the V.I.P section holding a bucket.

"Savannah wants to speak to you." The man said roughly.

Ayato looked around, he had absolutely no idea where he was at. Everywhere he looked there were stone walls. Chains hanged from the ceiling, the shackles that they were connected to were currently around Ayato's wrists.

He was dangling in the air, his toes barely touching the floor, he noticed that he was only wearing his black jeans and nothing else. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Where am I?" He asked, feeling slightly weak for some reason.

"Your currently underground. My estate is above us." A sensual voice that Ayato recognized answered. Savannah came into view, smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Ayato asked.

Savannah cupped Ayato's face with her hand, "Someone to stand by my side." She said before letting his face go. She let one long slender finger travel down from his chest to his abdomen. Ayato held in his breath. "A lover." She said.

"That's not going to happen." Ayato said.

Savannah's smile dropped into a frown, but it happened so quickly Ayato wasn't entirely sure he had seen it. She turned back to one of her servants, "Knife."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife, giving it to the woman. "I want to show you something." She said. Ayato's eyes were fixed on the knife in the woman's hand.

She slowly pushed the tip against Ayato's skin, causing him to gasp. The tip broke skin as Ayato started to bleed, the woman instantly pulled the knife away. As soon as she did Ayato stopped bleeding.

The woman raised a brow, "Even for a vampire you heal incredibly fast, especially considering you haven't had any blood yet."

Ayato looked at her as if she was crazy, "Vampire? What are you talking about?"

The woman quickly slashed Ayato's side with the knife, causing him to yell in pain. The wound closed just as fast as the first one did, very little blood escaping from it.

The woman laughed at Ayato's astonished face, "Do you believe me now? What you drank earlier was my blood, and when a human drinks a vampire's blood, they become one."

Ayato's eyes widened in horror. "I'm...I'm a vampire now?"

The woman handed the knife back to the man. "I'll be back later, I think I want to try something with that hair stlye of yours, after all, your mine from now until death."

Savannah and the man left Ayato all alone to contemplate his new future.

**Cut this chapter in half just for the cliffie, heh heh! Please review!**

**Next Time: Jaden keeps on moving forward, with no concern for the consequences and Hayato and Kira finally showcase their skill!**

**Until next time I'm out!**


	22. There's No I In Team

**Just thought I should tell you that the main focus of this chapter is the tag team duel between Hayato/Kira and Ukumo/Nami. At the end of this chapter is a card list for Hayato and Kira for those who are interested.**

**Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ukumo: SEX!**

**Me (sweat drop): Er...**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: There's No "I" In Team**

"Who are you?" Nami asks, slightly afraid.

Hayato put his deck of cards into the deck slot compartment of the duel disk. Kira rolls her eyes as she puts her deck into her duel disk as well.

"Let's go over the rules of this duel. You and your partner share each other's field, that means you can't have more than five monsters on your side of the field, the same thing goes for spells and traps. You have seperate life points from your partner, and you can't share your hand with your partner." Hayato says. "Oh, and no attacking on your first turn."

Ukumo snarls, "I don't know what you did, but were not afraid!" She shouted as she slammed her deck into her duel disk. "Come on Nami, Ayato isn't here, so we might as well have some fun!"

Nami nodded, her fear fading away, "Your right, if we can't leave by our usual means we'll just have to kill them all."

Kira smirked, "Are you talking about a shadow game?" She asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

Ukumo nodded as a dark mist began to surround the area, "This will be a shadow game, the penalty for losing is death!"

Hayato scratched his head, "No shadow realm huh?"

Ukumo shook her head, "Where's the fun in that, you don't even die." She replied as she drew six cards, starting the tag duel.

Hayato: 4000 and Kira: 4000/Ukumo: 4000 and Nami: 4000

"I discard my Warrior of Atlantis(1900/1200) from my hand in order to add A Legendary Ocean from my deck to my hand!" Ukumo discarded her monster to her graveyard slot and A Legendary Ocean materialized in her hand.

"And now I activate it! As long as it remains on the field all water monsters in our hands have their levels downgraded by one, it also increases the attack and defense of all water monsters by 200 points."

"Next I'll activate the continuous magic of Field Barrier, now my ocean can't be destroyed! Now I'll summon Torpedo Fish(1000 200/1000 200) in attack mode. And I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Kira drew her sixth card, "I summon Artillery Dragon LV3(1500/1200) in attack mode." A reddish orange dragon with battle armor came from the card. It's battle armor had rows of spikes on it's shoulder plates and gauntlets. "Next I'll activate the magic of Quick Attack! This allows my monster to attack!"

Ukumo signaled to her face-down card as it flipped face-up, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Artillery Dragon growled as it was denied it's chance to strike.

Kazama frowned, 'Artillery Dragon? But that card is extremely rare it, took me forever to find it, how did she get her hands on one?'

"I thought so, at the end of my turn if my dragon's attack was stopped it levels up to level five." Artillery Dragon LV5(2700/2000). The small dragon grew in size, it's teeth became sharper and it's armor became bigger and bulkier.

Ukumo gritted her teeth, "That thing's a beast."

Nami drew her sixth card, eyeing the monster worriedly, "I'm going to take down your dragon right now, thanks to A Legendary Ocean downgrading water monster's level by one I can summon Orca, Mega-Fortress of Darkness(2100 200/500 200) without tribute!"

A giant whale emerged, taking up much of Ukumo and Nami's field. Kira smirked, "So my monster is going to be destroyed all ready?"

Nami nodded, "I tribute Ukumo's Torpedo Fish in order to destroy your Artillery Dragon!"

Artillery Dragon was completely destroyed as the Torpedo Fish was launched at it from a cannon on the whale's back.

"Lucky for us you can't attack us directly, seeing as how it's your first turn." Kira said.

Nami shrugged, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

As Ayato drew his sixth card Nami motioned to the card she had just set. "I activate the trap card Tornado Wall, as long as Umi is on the field any damage we receive from your attacking monsters become zero, and since A Legendary Ocean is considered Umi, we can't be harmed."

Hayato sighed, "So basically, A Legendary Ocean makes it easier to summon your monsters and powers them up, you protect it from being destroyed with Field Barrier, and your Tornado Wall protects you from damage."

Nami nodded, "That's right."

Hayato shrugged, "It kinda works in our favor."

Ukumo looked at him questioningly, "How so?"

"Well I've got a level five water monster in my hand, but thanks to your A Legendary Ocean it's a level four, so I can summon it. I summon Shiva(1600 200/1800 200) in attack mode. When I normal summon an Aeon monster I can special summon a level four or lower Aeon monster from my hand, and I choose Valefor(1500/1600) in attack mode."

Shiva, the first monster, was in the shape of a beautiful female, although her skin was blue. The second monster was a bird-type creature.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Aeon monsters?" Akari questioned.

Kazama shook his head, "Never heard of them."

Ukumo reached for her deck but found that it was now frozen solid. "What the-!"

"If Shiva doesn't attack when she's summoned, then my opponent must skip their draw phase." Hayato informed the girl.

Ukumo frowned, she only had one card in her hand, "Thanks to A Legendary Ocean I can summon this card without tribute, Giga Gagagigo(2450 200/1500 200) in attack mode." A lizard with battle armor roared as it appeared on the field. "And I'm going to attack your Valefor!"

"I activate my trap, Protection of the Fayth! As long as I have an Aeon monster on the field, this card negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

Seeing that Ukumo no longer had any cards left in her hand Kira snagged a card from her deck, she smiled slightly when she saw what she had drawn, Level Up.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Artillery Dragon LV5, and now it's time to Level Up!" Kira exclaimed as she slapped the card unto her duel disk.

The small dragon grew in size, it's teeth became sharper and it's armor became bigger and bulkier. "And I'll activate Level Up to level up my monster to level seven!"

Artillery Dragon's skin turned to to a gray tint. It's body expanding along with the battle armor, it roared and flexed it's muscles as giant wings grew from it's back. It's stats flashed on Kira's duel disk(3100/1300).

"Seeing as attacking is useless thanks to your Tornado Wall I'll just activate it's effect." She looked over to Hayato, who nodded, "I tribute Hayato's Shiva to deal half of it's attack points to you as direct damage!"

Hayato: 4000 and Kira: 4000/Ukumo: 4000/Nami: 3100

"Since an Aeon left my field my Valefor goes into Overdrive mode!" Hayato declared as his monster's attack increased by 500 points.

"Overdrive?" Nami asked.

"You'll have to wait till my turn to see what it does." Hayato says.

"I place two cards face-down, and since it's the end of my turn and my dragon used it's effect it levels up again to Level 10!"

The dragon increased in size again, it's skin turning a darker shade of gray, it's battle armor growing larger and bulkier, it's wings growing in length. It's stats were (3300/2000).

"And one of it's special effects increases it's attack by 200 for every dragon in my graveyard, and I have four(Artillery Dragon LV3, two LV5, and one LV7) which means his attack is now 4100!" Kira says looking smug, despite the fact she had no cards in her hand.

"Their decks work perfectly together." Hikari says in amazement. Akari, Anna, and Kazama couldn't help but be amazed by the strength of the two duelist teamwork.

Ukumo and Nami suddenly didn't feel so confident in their strategy.

**Dark World**

At the secret cavern, Ed, Jade, Chazz, Syrus, Nico, Bastion, Atticus, Freed, and Alexis are conversing heatedly. "I can't believe Jaden left even when I told him not too!" Alexis exclaimed. Her face red from anger.

"I told you he was an idiot!" Chazz says.

"He's been acting weird ever since we got here." Syrus says.

Bastion sighes, "We have no choice, we have to follow him." Everyone in the room, except Freed, nod their heads in agreement.

At the detention camp Jaden is currently in a duel with Zure, the leader of the Dark World Army.

Jaden: 4000/Zure: 4000

Zure slides a card from the top of his deck and adds it to his hand. "I summon Genetic Warwolf(2000/100) in attack mode!" A four armed wolf-man monster howls as it appears on the field.

'2000 attack points? That's a strong monster.' Jaden thinks to himself as he draws a card, "I play the spell card Fake Hero, this card allows me to special summon Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode, but it can't attack this turn and has to return to my hand at the end phase."

Zure scoffs, "A strong monster that can't exercise it's strength is nothing more than crap."

Jaden smirks as he continues his turn, "I summon N-Glow Moss(300/900) in attack mode."

"Fusion?" Zure questions.

"That's right, Neos and Glow Moss contact fusion! Elemental Hero Glow Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode! Next I play the field spell card Neo Space, giving my monster 500 extra attack points!"

Glow Neos attack points shoot up to 3000 as Jaden declares it's attack.  
Glow Neos hurls a ball of pure energy that slams into Zure's monster, killing it and draining him of 1000 life points.

**Original World (Duel Academy)**

"Hurry up and take your turn." Kira says.

Nami's hand trembles as she reaches for her next card to draw, the odds certainly seemed tipped in her opponent's favor. Ukumo, seeing her friend in a state of distress says, "Come on, we can still kill them, we've never lost a tag duel before, besides, if we lose we'll die, we've got to win!"

Nami looks at her friend unsure, but seems to gain a bit of her confidence back none the less. "I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3(1500 200/1300 200) in attack mode."

"I'll use my Orca to attack your Valefor, I won't let it activate it's effect, whatever it might be!"

Kira motioned to her set card, "I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Stop! By giving up 1000 of my life points I can negate your monster's attack!"

Hayato: 4000 and Kira: 3000/Ukumo: 4000 and Nami: 3100

"Fine, while Umi is face-up on the field my Bugroth can attack you directly!" Nami's monster slams into Kira, taking a sizeable chunk out of them.

Hayato: 4000 and Kira: 1300/Ukumo: 4000 and Nami: 3100

Kira turns to Hayato with a glare, "You have better make that worth my while."

Hayato nods, "Don't worry, I will."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

As Hayato drew another card from his deck Nami went into action. "I activate the card I just set, Gravity Bind, all level four or higher monsters can't attack."

"So you think you'll win by slowly chipping away at our life points with Bugroth, is that it?"

Nami nods, "There's no way you can stop it, Gravity Bind was the last card we needed to finish our ultimate combo, there's no way you can break it."

"Well...Kira and I will break it. My Valefor has two different effects while in Overdrive mode, and I choose the second one! By discarding two cards in my hand to the graveyard and giving up my battle phase my Valefor's Overdrive activates, Energy Blast!"

Valefor flies high up into the sky as it charges up energy in it's beak.

Nami and Ukumo look up, wondering what was about to happen.

Valefor unleashed a blast of energy that slammed into Ukumo and Nami's monsters, sending them flying off the field.

Ukumo and Nami had looks of utter shock on their faces. "What just happened?" They asked in unison.

"Valefor's second Overdrive sends all of the monsters on your side of the field back to your decks."

Valefor's attack went down from 2000, back to it's original 1500.

"Once it uses it's Overdrive it can't attack until after my second standby phase." Hayato says. "I end my turn."

Ukumo takes in a calming breath, "As long as our combo remains intact we can win." Ukumo top-decks a card, "I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Nami's Orca(2100 200/500 200) in attack mode, and I'll have it attack your Valefor!"

Orca "swims" over to Valefor and opens it's mouth, consuming the monster in one bite.

Hayato: 3200 and Kira: 1300/Ukumo: 4000 and Nami: 3100

Kira draws a card, getting Repayment of Losses. "I activate my monsters special effect, by discarding my entire hand I can destroy every card on your side of the field at the cost of my monster not being able to attack this turn!" Kira discarded the only card in her hand to the graveyard.

"She destroyed our combo!" Ukumo said in shock, Nami was too surprised to say anything.

"When Repayment of Losses is sent to the graveyard I can draw one card from my deck." Kira draws a card, getting Graceful Charity.

"I activate Gracefull Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck!" Kira quickly drew three cards from her deck. She looked them over, Polymerization and two Repayment of Losses.

"Now I have to discard two cards." Kira discarded both Repayment of Losses to her graveyard.

"Well that was pointless." Ukumo says.

'Not if she did what I think she just did.' Kazama and Hayato think to themselves.

"The two cards I just discarded were two Repayment of Losses, which means I get to draw two more cards from my deck." Kira snagged two more cards from her deck, getting Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000) and Upgraded Artillery.

"It doesn't really matter that my dragon can't attack because I'm going to use Polymerization to fuse him with Armed Dragon LV10 in my hand to summon the most powerful Wind-Attribute monster in the game, Destruction Dragon(4000/4000) in attack mode!"

This new dragon towered over the field at nearly 20 feet, it's claws were razor sharp, it's silver armor shined, covering nearly the entire body of the dragon. It's tail swung wildly, it's scales were a dull gray color, drool spilled from it's fangs as it reared it's ugly head towards it's opponents.

Kira smirked, "So how do you like my ultimate monster? For every dragon monster in my graveyard my monster gains 400 extra attack points. Seeing as I have six, that's 2400 extra attack points." Destruction Dragon's attack rose to a staggering 6400.

Ukumo and Nami step back as the monster roars.

"Normally this card can't attack on the turn it's summoned, but if I have no cards in my hand it can!"

"And now it's time for some payback for attacking me Nami!" Kira declared as the monster raised it's massive foot and stomped on the girl, sending her face-first into the ground.

Hayato: 3200 and Kira: 1300/Ukumo: 4000 and Nami: 0

Ukumo looked at Nami's face-down body in shock. "Nami, no! I swear I'll make you pay for this you bitch!"

"Maybe you could...if you had a turn left." Kira exclaimed.

Ukumo's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, your monster can't attack twice!"

"I activate my face-down quick-play spell card, Turn Jump! The moment this card is activated the game skips to the battle phase three turns ahead, which means my monster can attack again!"

Ukumo looks on in horror as the dragon roars, all sorts of weapons jutting out of the various compartments of it's armor. "Attack with Death By Destruction!"

**Osore**

Raven, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza all get into a limo. "Savannah has Ayato, doesn't she?" Riza asks timidly. Raven nods, "By now she has already taken him to her estate, we have to get there as fast as we can."

Raye and Ryuga nod in agreement. "It would be a waste to let a guy like that be taken by her." Ryuga says. "But she's sure to have turned him into a vampire by now."

Raven sighes, knowing that her older sister was right.

**Dark World**

Jaden sighes as Zure turns into particles of light, floating upwards in the sky. Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Atticus, and Chazz all look on with different expressions.

Balls of text drop down from the sky not far from where the group is standing, they float towards Jaden's friends and phase into Alexis(Sadness-Hi), Syrus(Doubt-Gi), Atticus(Anguish-Ku), Chazz(Rage-Ikari), and Bastion(Hatred-Zou).

As Jade and Ed arrive at the scene the Dark World monsters that were watching the duel decide to retreat, having seen their leader fall in battle they knew they didn't stand a chance.

Jaden looks at the card in his hand, Freed the Brave Wanderer, "Thanks for helping me." Jaden says before the card vanishes, turning to particles of light as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Ed asks as he and Jade approaches the group. Ed and Jade look at each other confused by the expressions on everyone's faces.

Jaden looks towards the sky, "I promise Freed, that I will save all of your friends along with Jesse. No matter what the sacrifice!"

Original World (Duel Academy)

Hayato places his duel disk back into his backpack as Anna and Hikari finishes the graves for the fallen XIII Order members. "I think I'll go back to sleep now." Hayato said to no one in particular.

"I don't think so." Akari says.

Hayato turns to said girl and looks at her curiously.

Kazama frowns, "Now I know you guys are definitely hiding something, and we want to know now." Kazama orders.

Kira frowns, mirroring Kazama, "Your starting to really annoy me."

Kazama turns towards Kira, "If you want me to stop questioning you, then how about a little wager?"

Kira arched a brow, "Wager?"

"Let's duel, if I win, then you guys have to tell me what your hiding from us, but if you win I'll stop asking."

Kira looked to Hayato, who seemed indifferent, and then back to Kazama. "I never back down from a challenge, I accept."

**So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Please review!**

**Next Time: Jaden finds himself in a duel where his friends are being sacrificed one by one and Kazama calls upon the power of the deck which earned him the title of God of the Pro League!**

**Until next time, I'm out! (A/N: Card list below for those interested.)**

**Kira's Monsters**

Artillery Dragon LV3: (Wind/Dragon 3/1500/1200) If this monster's attack is negated you can tribute this card to Special Summon one Artillery Dragon LV5 from your hand or deck at the end of your turn.

Artillery Dragon LV5: (Wind/Dragon 5/2700/2000) If this monster battles a monster in defense position you can tribute this card to Special Summon one Artillery Dragon LV7 from your hand or deck at the end of your turn.

Artillery Dragon LV7: (Wind/Dragon 7/3100/1300) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Artillery Dragon LV5. During your Main Phase you can tribute one monster on your side of the field to inflict half of that monster's attack points to your opponent's life points. If this effect is used this monster can't attack. If you use this card's effect you can tribute this card to Special Summon one Artillery Dragon LV10 from your hand or deck at the end of your turn.

Artillery Dragon LV10: (Wind/Dragon 10/3300/2000) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Artillery Dragon LV7. This card gains 200 attack points times the number of Dragon-Type monsters in your graveyard. During your Main Phase you can discard your entire hand to destroy every card on your opponent's side of the field. If this effect is used this monster can't attack.

Destruction Dragon: (Wind/Dragon 12/4000/4000) "Artillery Dragon LV10" "Armed Dragon LV10"  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above listed monsters as the Fusion Materials. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned unless you have no cards in your hand. This card gains 400 attack points times the number of Dragon-Type monsters in your graveyard. When this card battles a monster in defense mode and it's attack points are higher than the monster's defense points inflict the difference as damage to your opponent's life points. During your Main Phase you can discard one card from your hand to destroy all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field or discard your entire hand to destroy every card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Hayato's Monsters**

Valefor: (Wind/Aeon 4/1500/1600) When you Normal Summon this card you can Special Summon a level four or lower Aeon-Type monster from your hand to the field. If this monster fails to destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field in defense mode your opponent cannot conduct his/her next battle phase.  
If an Aeon-Type monster leaves the field while this card is face-up this card gains 500 extra attack points and one of the two following effects.  
-By discarding one card from your hand you can send all of your opponent's monsters back to their hand. If this effect is used you cannot conduct your battle phase. After this effect is used this card loses 500 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until the end of your next turn after this effect's activation.  
-By discarding two cards from your hand you can send all of your opponent's monsters back to their deck. If this effect is used you cannot conduct your battle phase. After this effect is used this card loses 500 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until your 2nd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.

Shiva: (Water/Aeon 5/1600/1800) When you Normal Summon this card you can Special Summon a level four or lower Aeon-Type monster from your hand to the field. If this monster doesn't attack the turn it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned your opponent skips their next draw phase. If you draw outside your draw phase this card gains 400 extra attack points and the following effect.  
-If this card doesn't attack when it gains this effect your opponent skips their next three draw phases. After this effect is used this card loses 400 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until your 2nd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.

**Complicated, right? Well Hayato is a complicated person.**


	23. Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Disclaimer: Um, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Jaden: I have to save Jesse, nothing else matters!**

**Me: And this is why all your fangirls think your gay.**

**Jaden: (sweat drops)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: No Matter What The Sacrifice...**

Jaden follows Winged Kuriboh into a cave nearby the detention camp. Inside are some Dark World monsters that went there to hide after witnessing the defeat of Zure. "I knew you guys couldn't get too far!" Jaden exclaims as he draws a card from his deck.

At the detention camp nearby the cries of the Dark World monsters can be heard. "What does Jaden think he's doing?" Chazz asks no one in particular.

"I know he wants to save Jesse, but trying to do everything by himself..." Syrus says, Bastion nodding his head in agreement.

"Especially since losing a duel here means death."

Atticus sighes, "We all came here to help Jaden, but were not doing a lot of that."

"It's all Jaden's fault, he doesn't even care about us!" Chazz exclaims. Everyone nods their heads in agreement, only Nico, Ed and Jade seem uncertain.

Jaden calls to his friends while sitting atop a Sonic Duck(1700/700). "I've found a map and some monsters that can help us." Several more Sonic Ducks are waiting behind Jaden.

"We can go to the next fortress with these." Jaden tells his friends excitedly.

Chazz steps in front of Jaden and the weird green bird with a bucket on it's head. "We don't even know if Jesse will be at the next fortress. If he isn't there what will you do then, huh?"

Jaden smiles, "If he isn't there I'll just have to go to the next place. Besides, I have to save Freed's friends too."

"And what if they aren't there?"

"This world is huge, they have to be here somewhere, so I'll look for them no matter how long it takes. Anyway, I'm going on ahead." Without another word Jaden takes off on his Sonic Duck, leaving his friends behind.

"Wait!" Syrus shouts.

Chazz frowns, "Once again he leaves us behind."

Ed and Jade get on their Sonic Ducks. The two look very confused. "Um...go really fast?" They both ask in unison. As soon as the words left their mouths their Sonic Birds took off, with them screaming for their lives.

Atticus and the others, except Syrus and Nico hop unto their Sonic Ducks, taking off as well.

"Jaden and the others already have a good head start, go faster." Chazz orders the bird. The bird suddenly speeds up, causing Chazz to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Bastion's Sonic Bird jumps over Chazz, causing Bastion to fall as well.  
Alexis and Atticus' Sonic Ducks also jump, causing their riders to hit the ground.

Chazz growls as he gets up, "Arrrgh, if it wasn't for Jaden we wouldn't be in this mess!" The text Rage appears on Chazz's neck.

"Yes, he's being quite selfish!" Bastion exclaims. The text Hatred appears on Bastion's left hand.

"I'm not saying we should blame Jaden, but I wish he would understand that were trying just as hard as he is." Atticus says as the text Anguish appears on his right hand.

"I wish he would at least listen to us." Alexis says sadly as the text Sadness appears on her right shoulder.

"That's it! I'm going to go after him and punch some sense into him!" Chazz declares as he shakes his right fist.

"But how do we go after him?" Bastion asks.

"The fortress must be really far...this is physically and mentally distressing." Atticus says.

Suddenly two fairly large gold and silver monsters jump down from a nearby cliff. "We'll take you to Brron, Mad King of Dark World if you want." The gold one chuckled.

"Aren't we going to follow Jaden and the others?" Nico asks her boyfriend. Syrus sighes as he looks at the bird, "I'm not sure, I just don't know if I can trust Jaden."

Nico suddenly turns around, several Dark World monsters are looking back at her and Syrus. "We have to go!" Nico shouts as a Sonic Duck grabs Syrus by his blazer and tosses him on his back before running off, Nico and her Sonic Duck not far behind.

Jaden stops at the huge fortress. Jaden gets off of the Sonic Bird, "Jesse's got to be here."

Ed and Jade stop right behind Jaden. "Wait Jaden! Everyone hasn't arrived yet, something might have happened to them." Jade says.

"I see, could you go back for them?" Jaden asks.

"What? Why don't you come back with us?" Jade asks confused.

"Jaden, I don't think you understand, if were going to survive here we have to work together, stay here until we return, please?" Ed pleads.

Jaden nods, "I got it."

Jade and Ed's Sonic Birds speed off back towards the detention camp. Jaden watches as they leave until they are out of sight. "Sorry guys, but there's no time, I can't just sit here and wait." Jaden says as he makes his way towards the entrance of the fortress.

Jaden walks into the completely dark fortress. "I can't see a thing." As if on que the fortress suddenly lights up, many Dark World monsters are surrounding Jaden.

Jaden looks straight ahead at a throne, ignoring the monsters surrounding him. The monster sitting on the throne gets up slowly, "I am Brron, the ruler of this place."

Jaden steps forward. "I'm Jaden Yuki." He declares bravely. "Jesse and Freed's friends are here, aren't they?"

Brron seems thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe, many humans are brought here from different worlds. The sand that you are standing on has absorbed the blood of many humans. Any person that tries to escape from here fall prey to the monsters here."

Jade and Ed make it back to the detention camp quickly due to Sonic Bird's great speed. "Their not here." Jade said. Ed spots a Sonic Bird scarf on the floor. "They must have went that way!" Ed directs as his Sonic Bird shoots off in that direction, Jade and her Sonic Bird following after him.

Brron draws his sixth card, starting the duel between Jaden and himself. "I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World(1400/800) in attack mode and I'll end my turn by activating the continuous spell Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness!"

A dark aura shoots into the air, forming a book, it's pages blank. Brron puts a blank card above the scripture.

"What is that?" Jaden asks.

The ground begins to shake as a platform rises into upper-levels of the fortress, the unconscious bodies of Chazz, Atticus, Bastion, and Alexis on it.

"What are you going to do with my friends?" Jaden asks angrily.

"You'll know soon enough." Brron says as he ends his turn.

Jaden swiftly draws a card, "I'm going to save my friends no matter what, I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode, attack his monster, Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman launches a bolt of energy that slams into Brron's monster, destroying it.

Brron: 3800/Jaden: 4000

"Wicked Doctrine-Rage is activated at this time." Brron declares as Chazz regains his consciousness. Chazz tries to get up and realizes that his wrists are locked with shackles. He sees the bodies of Atticus, Alexis, and Bastion. 'Damn those Dark World monsters.' Chazz thinks to himself.

"Are you alright?" Jaden calls out to Chazz. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this." Jaden shouts.

'He's dueling again!' Chazz thinks to himself briefly. "Jaden you idiot! Didn't you come here with us to save Jesse? But you always tried to do everything by yourself, you didn't care about us at all!"

"No, it's..."

"No! You always thought about yourself, it's us who were the fools for trusting you!" The rage text suddenly leaves Chazz's body, merging with a page of the Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness.

Atticus, Alexis, and Bastion all regain their consciousness just in time to see Chazz's body becomes particles of light and disappear. They look on in shock as a picture of Chazz and the Ojama Trio appears on the page of the Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness.

"Keep on attacking Jaden Yuki, the damage I receive will create a text described on my Sacred Scriptures, the pages will be your friends!"

"So the one who will disappear next after Jaden attacks is..."

"This...this isn't right! Why should we disappear because of a duel!" Alexis exclaims.

Bastion frowns deeply, "This is all your fault Jaden. This has happened because you wouldn't listen to reason!"

Brron chuckles to himself, 'Yes! Suffer more! Be sad, detest him! Fight with one another. The negative energy from your emotions will flow into my Sacred Scriptures. You all will be sacrifices in order to awaken that card's sleeping power!' He thinks to himself.

Jaden falls to his knees, at a lost. 'What should I do?'

"What's wrong Jaden, is your turn finished?" Brron looks up at Jaden's friends, seeing three of them. 'Hmmm, one is missing? They had better bring that last one soon.' Brron thinks to himself.

Syrus and Nico are currently at a small pond, their Sonic Ducks drinking away. 'Jaden hasn't cared about anyone at all, he's not the Jaden I remember.' Syrus thinks to himself.

Suddenly Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(the gold monster from earlier) and Siliva, Warlord of Dark World(the silver monster from earlier) land in front of Nico and Syrus, scaring their Sonic Birds away.

"Would you like to meet our master?" Silivia says laughing.

"Stop!" Ed shouts as his Sonic Bird comes to a screeching halt, Jade's stopping behind him. Both Ed and Jade jump off of their birds, their duel disks activating.

"Let's go!" Ed and Jade declare in unison.

Goldd and Siliva shrug as duel disks materialize on their arms, "Very well." They reply in unison.

Brron slips a card off the top of his deck, "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World(1800/1500) in attack mode, now attack, get your revenge on the one who killed you!"

Zure glows red as it stabs it's weapons through Sparkman.

Brron: 3800/Jaden: 3800

Jaden looks down, depressed. "What should I do? If I give up, my friends will live but I'll die. But if I kill him, my friends will die. If that's the case, I'd rather die."

Brron chuckles, "It seems that you have no other choice. But no such thing as a peaceful death exists for you. You should make your friends suffer, make them sad, be hated by them, and live on the distrust of your friends."

_Kazama turns towards Kira, "If you want me to stop questioning you, then how about a little wager?"_

_Kira arched a brow, "Wager?"_

_"Let's duel, if I win, then you guys have to tell me what your hiding from us, but if you win I'll stop asking."_

_Kira looked to Hayato, who seemed indifferent, and then back to Kazama. "I never back down from a challenge, I accept."_

Hayato unzipped his backpack and pulled out his duel disk, tossing it to Kazama, who caught it. Kazama was momentarily caught off by how light it was but shrugged it off. He pulled out his deck and placed it into the duel disk, Kira doing the same.

"Let's Duel!"

Kazama: 4000/Kira: 4000

"I'll start this duel off." Kira says as she draws her sixth card, "I play the spell card Double Summon, this card allows me to normal summon twice in this turn! I summon Artillery Dragon LV3(1500/1200) and Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900), both in attack mode."

The two small dragons looked at each other and smirked.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Kazama swiftly drew his sixth card, 'I always seem to get this card on my first draw.' Kazama said to himself as he stared at the continuous spell card. "This card can only be activated when I have 4000 or more life points and by paying half of my life points! I activate the continuous spell card Tree of Sephiroth!"

Kazama: 2000/Kira: 4000

A giant radiant tree rose from the ground behind Kazama. Hayato, Hikari, Anna, and Akari looked at it in awe. "It's...it's beautiful." Anna said.

"Next I activate the continuous spell cards Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom!" Kazama declares as two strange fruits emerge on the giant tree.

"While Fruit of Life is on the field, Fruit of Wisdom can't be destroyed, and when both Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom are on the field Tree of Sephiroth can't be destroyed. In other words...there's no way to destroy them." Kazama informs his opponent.

"So what does Tree of Sephiroth do?" Kira asks.

"You'll have to wait untill my next turn to find out, now let's continue. I activate my own Double Summon! I summon Sachiel, the Angel of Water(1800/0) and Shamshel, the Angel of the Morning(1100/1000) in attack mode!"

The first monster, Sachiel, was a massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on it's shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on it's legs, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked mask.

The second monster, Shamshel, was a massive, vaguely arthropod-like creature with a long cylindrical body, a roughly shovel-shaped head with two eye-spot markings, and eight retractable segmented limbs.

Kazama folded his arms against his chest, seeing as he had no cards left in his hand.

"I attack your Armed Dragon LV3 with Sachiel! And when he attacks he gains an extra 500 attack points!" A giant spike extended from Sachiel's elbow, which he used to destroy the little orange dragon.

Kazama: 2000/Kira: 2900

"I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Armed Dragon LV3 from the grave!" Armed Dragon roared as it returned to the field.

"Before I end my turn I'll explain Shamshel's effect to you. As long as it remains face-up on my side of the field, you cannot normal summon, special summon, or set a monster whose attack is 2500 or higher. Also, at the end of my turn Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 for each Angel-type monster I have on my field."

Kazama: 3000/Kira: 2900

"And Fruit of Wisdom allows me to change the battle position of one of my Angel-type monsters on my field at the end of my turn, so I choose to switch my Shamshel in defense mode."

Kira frowned as she drew a card from her deck, starting her turn.

"I activate my Armed Dragon's effect, by tributing it I can special summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my deck!" Kira declared as it grew in size, becoming Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700).

"Since I have no monsters in my hand I can't activate my Armed Dragon's effect, but it can still attack!" Armed Dragon dashed across the field and punched Sachiel in it's core, destroying it.

Kazama: 2400/Kira: 2900

Armed Dragon suddenly exploded once the damage inflicted to Kazama occured, surprising everyone.

"Sachiel has a second special effect, when it's destroyed in battle the attacking monster is destroyed as well."

"Then I'll just destroy your last line of defense!" Artillery Dragon's shoulder plates opened up, revealing two small rocket launchers. The rockets slammed into Shamshel, destroying it.

Kazama slid a card from his deck, "At this time my Tree of Sephiroth's effect activates, Malkuth-Power of Accomplishment! My life points can increase by 500 points times the number of cards in my hand OR or on my field, since I only have one card in my hand I'll choose the second."

Kazama: 3900/Kira: 2900

"I summon Kou, the Angel of Poetry(1700/1500) in attack mode and activate his special effect! Which allows me to special summon his twin, Otsu, the Angel of Music(1700/1500)!"

"What? You can't do that! Kou was the only card in your hand!" Kira exclaims.

Kazama smirks, "Kou's special effect allows me to special summon Otsu no matter where it might be. Now attack!"

The two monsters moved in perfect unison as they cartwheeled over to Kira, one of them slammed their foot into Kira while the other slammed it's into Artillery Dragon.

Kazama: 3900/Kira: 1000

"Neither Kou are Otsu can be destroyed through battle while they are together on the field. Since it's the end of my turn Fruit of Life activates."

Kazama: 4900/Kira: 1000

Kira snags a card from her deck, getting Artillery Dragon LV5. The current cards in her hands were Card Destruction, Fairy's Hand Mirror, and Fiend's Hand Mirror. 'Might as well.'

"I activate Card Destruction!" Kira dumped her remaining cards into her graveyard. Kazama did nothing seeing as he had nothing in his hand. Kira swiftly drew three more cards. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Artillery Dragon(2700/2000) from the grave. And I'll attack Otsu!"

Artillery Dragon flexed it's muscles as the slot on the chest area of it's battle armor opened up, a gatling gun protruded from it. The gun whirred as it fired off several rounds, which Otsu withstood thanks to it's special effect.

Kazama: 3900/Kira: 1000

"I place two cards face-down." Kira declared as she emptied her hand.

Kazama snagged a card from his deck and smirked. "I hope those two face-down cards can save you, because Tree of Sephiroth's second special effect activates, Yesod-Power of Manifesting!"

Kazama slams the monster card he had just drawn onto his duel disk as a great wind swept over the area. "On my second standby phase after it's activation Tree of Sephiroth's second effect activates, I'm allowed to special summon an Angel-type monster from my hand regardless of summoning conditions! I summon Zeruel, the Angel of Strength(3500/3000)  
in attack mode!"

A large floating creature with a malformed skull/face, folding foil-like arms, and armor-like skin appears on the field, towering over Artillery Dragon.

"This duel is over!" Kazama shouted.

**That's it for this chapter, so please review. A card list for Kazama is below for those interested.**

**Next Time: Kira tries her best to fight against the overwhelming power of Kazama and Jaden's victory over Brron comes at a heavy price.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**

**Kazama's Monsters**

Sachiel, the Angel of Water: (Water/Angel 4/1800/0) When this card attacks it gains 500 extra attack points. If this card is destroyed in battle destroy the monster that attacked this card after damage calculation.

Shamshel, the Angel of the Morning: (Light/Angel 4/1100/1000) While this card remains face-up on your side of the field your opponent cannot Normal Summon, Special Summon, or Set a monster whose attack is 2500 or higher.

Kou, the Angel of Poetry: (Earth/Angel 4/1700/1500) When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, Special Summon one "Otsu, the Angel of Music" from your hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play pile. While a "Otsu, the Angel of Music" exists on the field this card cannot be destroyed in battle(damage calculation is still applied normally). Tribute this card and one "Otsu, the Angel of Music on your side of the field to special summon one "Israfel, the Twin Angel of Poetry and Music."

Otsu, the Angel of Music: (Earth/Angel 4/1700/1500) When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, Special Summon one "Kou, the Angel of Poetry" from your hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play pile. While a "Kou, the Angel of Poetry" exists on the field this card cannot be destroyed in battle(damage calculation is still applied normally). Tribute this card and one "Kou, the Angel of Poetry on your side of the field to special summon one "Israfel, the Twin Angel of Poetry and Music."

Zeruel, the Angel of Strength: (Light/Angel 9/3500/3000) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by it's own effect. Remove three Angel-type monsters from your graveyard to Special Summon this card. While this card is in face-up attack position you can destroy one card in your opponent's hand. If this card is in face-up defense position this card cannot be targetted by your opponent's spell or trap cards.

**Kazama's Spell Cards**

Fruit of Life (Continuous)  
If a Fruit of Wisdom is face-up on your side of the field this card cannot be destroyed. During your end phase this card increases your life points by 500 times the number of Angel-type monsters on your side of the field.

Fruit of Wisdom (Continuous)  
If a Fruit of Life is face-up on your side of the field this card cannot be destroyed. During your end phase you can switch the battle position of one Angel-type monster on your side of the field.

Tree of Sephiroth (Continuous)  
This card can only be activated when you have 4000 or more life points and by paying half of your life points. If this card would be destroyed you can discard one card from your hand or remove one card from your graveyard from play. If a "Fruit of Wisdom" and "Fruit of Life" exist face-up on your side of the field this card cannot be destroyed. If this card is destroyed choose a card in your deck, all other cards in your deck go to the graveyard. This card gains a different effect for each standby phase that occurs after it's initial activation.  
-Malkuth (Power of Accomplishment): Increase your life points by 500 times the number of cards in your hand, OR the number of cards on your field.  
-Yesod (Power of Manifesting): Special summon one Angel-type monster in your hand, regardless of it's summoning conditions.  
**(A/N: The rest of it's effects won't be listed yet. Why don't you try guessing, huh? You never know, you might guess right)**  
-Hod (Observational Power)  
-Netzach (Power of the Eternal)  
-Tipheret (Creative Power)  
-Gevurah (Power of Intention)  
-Chesed (Power of Intention)  
-Binah (Power of Love)  
-Chokmah (Power of Wisdom)  
-Keter (Supreme Power)


	24. Darkness of Heart

**Sorry about the delay but the last three chapters were released in one day, so I decided to take a break for a while. Anyway I'm back. For those who don't know, Hayato's monsters are based off the Aeons from Final Fantasy X and Kazama's monsters are based off of the "Angels" from the anime/manga series Neon Genesis Evangelion, I don't own either one by the way.**

**Disclaimer: What part of "disclaim" don't you understand?**

**Me: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Young and the Restless!**

**Jaden: I hate you Winged Kuriboh!**

**Winged Kuriboh (pulls out a gun): Kurii!**

**Alexis: Don't do it!**

**Winged Kuriboh points the gun at Jaden.**

**Jaden (smirks evilly): Your too soft to do it.**

**Winged Kuriboh trembles as it points the gun towards itself.**

**Jaden: Your pathetic.**

**Winged Kuriboh pulls the trigger.**

**Alexis: NO!**

**Me: This week Jaden w-**

**Jaden: That never happened!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Darkness of Heart**

Ed and Jade sigh as the two Dark World monsters vanish, "Alright Syrus, Nico, let's go." Ed says.

Suddenly more Dark World monsters emerge. Ed grits his teeth, "More?!"  
Jade turns to Syrus and Nico, "Take our Sonic Ducks and go to the fortress, Jaden might need your help!"

"But what about you guys?" Syrus asks.

"Don't worry, me and Jade can take these guys, just go!" Ed replies.

Syrus and Nico nod as they hop unto the two birds which quickly speed off.

**Duel Academy**

"I activate my face-down! Negate Attack!" Kira declared as her face-down card flipped up, producing a shield against Kazama's attack.

A bead of sweat dropped from Kira's brow, 'I don't know how I'm going to last much longer, as long as those spell cards are indestructible, it's impossible to beat him.' Kira smirked, 'But I'd expect no less from him.'

Hayato plopped down on the soft grass, unzipping his backpack and pulling out a Snickers candy bar. Akari looked down at him questioningly.

Noticing her gaze Hayato looked up at her, "Want some?" He offered. Akari shook her head. Hayato turned to Anna and Hikari, who shook their heads as well.

Hayato simply shrugged and took a rather large bite. "Your friend is losing pretty badly and your acting as if it doesn't matter. Do you still think she can somehow win?" Akari asked.

Hayato took another bite, consuming the rest of the candy bar with a loud gulp. He licked the excess chocolate from his fingers idly, "Kira can't win this duel no matter what she does, I'm sure she knew this from the very moment she accepted Kazama's challenge."

Hikari looked at the languid teen with contempt. "So your saying she accpeted a duel that she knew she would lose, even though she knows what's at stake here?"

Hayato nodded before digging through his backpack and pulling out a Butterfinger candy bar.

"When Kazama challenged her she looked back to you, as if it was your call, why would she do that?" Akari asked.

Unlike the first candy bar, Hayato idly munched on this one, "Well...I can't tell you that until after Kira loses, now can I?" Anna, Akari, and Hikari all frowned, 'What is up with this guy?' Was the one thought running through their minds.

"I switch Kou and Otsu to defense mode and end my turn, thanks to my Fruit of life, I gain 1500 life points, 500 for each angel-type monster on my field."

Kazama: 5400/Kira: 1000

Kazama smirked, "As a famous duelist once said, it's your move."

Kira drew a card, Swords of Revealing Light. "Perfect! I activate my Swords of Revealing Light."

Hayato reached into his backpack, pulling out a Twix candy bar, "So she managed to extend the duel a little longer." He said. Akari, Anna, and Hikari were wondering how many candy bars he was gonna eat.

"I'll have my Artillery Dragon attack your Kou!" Kira declared as her dragon fired rounds of his gatling gun at the monster, which withstood the assault thanks to it's special ability.

"And when Artillery dragon battles a monster in defense mode I'm allowed to tribute him at the end of my turn to special summon Artillery Dragon LV7(3100/1300)!"

Kazama sighed, "You use Artillery Dragon fairly well, but you can't beat me." Kazama drew a card as Kira motioned to her set card, Jar of Greed. Kira drew one card from her deck and smiled.

"Let's see what's got you smiling." Kazama says calmly as the Tree of Sephiroth begins to shine brightly. "Once again my card's power activates, Hod-Observational Power! Until the end of your turn you must duel with your hand open."

Kira grimaced as she showed Kazama the card she had just drawn, Pot of Greed.

"You'll never get to use that, I activate Zeruel's special ability, when it's in face-up attack position it can destroy one card in my opponent's hand."

Kira's card flew out of her hand and into the graveyard.

"I end my turn, which means I gain another 1500 life points."

Kazama: 6900/Kira: 1000

**Dark World**

Brron: 3800/Jaden: 3800

Jaden draws a card, getting Neos. Jaden closes his eyes, 'I can't attack, otherwise, my friends will die.' He thinks to himself before summoning Avian(1000/1000) in defense mode.

Several monsters yell insults at Jaden for not attacking, while Alexis and the others feel relieved.

"I won't allow you to be a coward, I activate my face-down card, Darkness Half, by equipping this card to Zure his attack points are halved(900) but I'm allowed to summon two Dark Tokens(1000/1000) on your side of the field."

"What are you trying to do?" Jaden asks while looking up at his friends, "There's no point in putting monsters on my field, I wasn't going to attack anyway."

Brron chuckles, "But the battle has already started. I activate Dark Tournament, during this turn all monsters must switch to attack mode and attack, during this battle no monsters will be destroyed but damage caculations still apply."

Jaden looks on in shock as Avian stands up in attack mode. "Wait, don't attack!" Jaden pleads.

As Avian readies it's attack Syrus and Nico arrive at the entrance of the fortress, spotting Alexis and the others at the upper level. "What's going on?" Syrus whispers, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

Jaden's three monsters strike Zure, causing very little damage to Brron.

Brron: 3500/Jaden: 3800

Brron chuckles with pleasure, "Since I was attacked three times I'm allowed to activate the effect of my Sacred Scriptures." Three Wicked Doctrine spell cards materialize in Brron's hand.

Jaden looks up in shock as the spell cards merge with his friends. "You would sacrifice us just to save Freed's friends?!" Bastion yells as the text for Hatred appears on his left hand.

"No, that's not it!" Jaden shouts back.

Atticus grimaces as the text for Anguish appears on his right hand, "The pain of being betrayed by a friend is unbearable."

"Atticus!"

The text for Sadness appears on Alexis' arm, "Jaden...I trusted you...believed in you, and now you've betrayed me."

"Alexis...No...No...No!!"

Three new pages of the Sacred Scriptures are completed as Alexis, Bastion, and Atticus' bodies vanish. Syrus and Nico look on in shock.

Brron draws a card as the blank card above begins to pulse with pure energy. "It's time for my Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness to release it's power!" Brron exclaims as dark energy pours from it and into the blank card. "Super Polymerization!"

Jaden looks down sadly, his fighting spirit seemingly gone. A drawing of the spell card gradually appears on the blank card. Brron smiles, "It's awakening!"

Suddenly the drawing begins to disappear as the black aura recedes. "What? Four sacrifices aren't enough?!" Brron looks on in shock.

"You...you sacrificed my friends, just to revive a card?" Jaden asks in disbelief.

"It seems five sacrifices really were necessary, no matter, my Sacred Scriptures still have power. A material monster as a result of Super Polymerization is sufficient enough to beat you."

"By removing my Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness and my four Wicked Doctrines from play I can special summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World(2500/1800) in attack mode. Contrary to it's name a black demon-like monster holding a staff appeared on Brron's side of the field. "This monster is only a material monster of Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World, but as I said, it'll be enough to beat you."

Brron's monster easily crushes Jaden's Avian, taking a chunk of his life points with him.

Brron: 3500/Jaden: 2300

"I switch Zure to defense mode and end my turn by setting up a face-down card." Seeing Jaden not moving Brron chuckles once again, "Are you ready to lose?"

Jaden looks up at Brron with acid yellow eyes, "Do you really think I'll let a demon born with sacrifices of my friends live?!"

Brron takes a step back, "What is this?"

**Duel Academy**

Kazama: 6900/Kira: 1000

Kira draws a card, "I summon Lord of D. in attack mode(1200/1100), and now I'll tribute him to activate my dragon's effect!" Kira exclaimed.

A cannon protruded out of Artillery Dragon's chest compartment, Lord of D. hopped into it.

"Fire!" Kira ordered as Lord of D. was shot out of the cannon, slamming into Kazama, he staggered back.

Kazama: 6300/Kira: 1000

"Since my Artillery Dragon used it's effect I'm allowed to tribute it and special summon Artillery Dragon LV10(3300/2000) in attack mode. Since I have five dragons in my graveyard his attack points increase by 1000!"

Kazama drew a card from his deck, bringing his hand size to two cards. "Next turn you'll be able to use it's effect to destroy my monsters, that's what your aiming at, right?"

Kira nods, "There's no way you'll be able to stop me!"

"That's what you think, my Tree's next special effect activates! Netzach-Power of the Eternal! Until my next turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by any means."

Kira frowned as Kazama smirked.

"Since I have nothing here to destroy you now, I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down, since it's the end of my turn I gain another 1500 life points."

Kazama: 7800/Kira: 1000

"Your Swords will only be able to protect you for one more turn." Kazama says confidently.

Kira slides a card from her deck, getting Graceful Charity. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" Kira quickly draws three more cards, getting Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000), Repayment of Losses, and Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000).

"Then I must discard two cards." Kira declares as she dumps Repayment of Losses and Armed Dragon LV7 into the graveyard. "Since Repayment of Losses was discarded to the graveyard I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck."

Hayato licked the remaining chocolate from his fingers, "She's going to summon Destruction Dragon now."

"I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Artillery Dragon on the field and my Armed Dragon in my hand to summon my strongest monster, Destruction Dragon(4000/4000), since I have eight dragon-type monsters in my graveyard his attack shoots up to 7200!"

Kazama smirked, "Impressive, there's not a monster in my deck that strong."

Kira smirked, "My dragon goes through defense so I'm going to attack Kou!"

The giant dragon lifted it's massive foot up and stomped on the malformed monster but thanks to it's special ability, it was not destroyed.

Kazama: 2100/Kira: 1000

Kazama drew a card, 'That monster is strong, but I can definitely kill it.'

"At this time, Tipheret-Creative Power would activate, but only if I had one monster on the field, so you don't have to worry."

Kira smirks, 'As if I have to worry. One more attack and it's over.'

"I play the spell card Massacre Prevention! By discarding one card from my hand I can negate the effect of a spell, trap, or monster that would destroy every card on my field."

Kira looked at him questioningly, "What's the point? I wouldn't be able to destroy your three continuous spell cards anyway thanks to their effects."

"There is a point, the card I discarded was my own Repayment of Losses, which means I get to draw one card from my deck." Kazama swiftly draws a card, "Just the card I needed, first I summon Gaghiel, the Angel of Fish(2100/0) in attack mode."

An aquatic being with a massive body and long jaws filled with sharp teeth appeared on Kazama's field.

Akari sighed, "All of his monsters are huge, no matter what their stats are, they certainly match his ego."

"Now I'll activate the card I drew thanks to my Repayment of Losses, Gift of the Angels! For every angel type monster on the field I'm allowed to draw a card!"

Kazama drew four cards, replenishing his hand.

"Since this is the end of my turn I gain 2000 life points, 500 for each angel-type monster."

Kazama: 4100/Kira: 1000

Kira draws a card, "Your Massacre Prevention doesn't really matter Kazama, because my dragon has two destruction effects, and I choose the first one, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, since only your monsters are being targeted the effect goes through!"

Kazama braced himself as a massive explosion appeared on his side of the field. Kazama signaled to his face-down card, "I activate my trap card, Angel's Retribution, for every angel that is destroyed this turn I gain 1000 life points, since four were destroyed I gain 4000 life points!"

Kazama: 8100/Kira: 1000

"So that's why you didn't want me to attempt to destroy everything on the field. You had this all planned out."

Kazama smirked, "I'm not called God of the Pro League for nothing."

"Even though my attack failed the card I discarded to the graveyard was Masked Dragon, which means my dragon gains 400 more attack points, so take 7600 points of damage!"

Destruction Dragon roared as various weapons emerged from various slots on it's battle armor. Kazama's sweat dropped, 'This is gonna hurt like a bitch.'

Brron: 1200/Jaden: 800

"Neos, attack him directly!" Jaden shouts as his signature monster slams it's fist into the twisted monster's jaw.

Brron: 0/Jaden: 800

Brron chuckles as his body begins to glow, "Anger, Hatred, Pain, and Sadness, though they are not enough those negative feelings will..."

"Shut up! Where are Jesse and Freed's friends!?"

Brron laughs, "I already told you, their blood has already seeped into the very sand that you stand on. That boy called Jesse is dead."

"Liar...it's a lie! Don't lie to me!"

Brron laughs one final time before he completely vanishes. Several of the watching monsters begin to panic upon seeing their master defeated.

Nico and Syrus walk over to Jaden. "Are you okay?" Nico asks. Jaden turns around, "Nico, Syrus?" Jaden exclaims, feeling a little bit happier seeing that his friends were still alive.

"Jesse and the others are dead, were all that's left." Syrus says.

Jaden looks down, but quickly looks back up, "Ah...but I will avenge them. Syrus...it's really good to see you buddy."

"How could you say that Jay! Up till now you gave everybody strength, and made the impossible possible, but not anymore! You don't care who gets sacrificed, as long as you can reach your goal! It doesn't matter if you can defeat any enemy, everyone who was sacrificed won't be able to return! You've always dueled for your own satisfication!"

"Syrus..."

Syrus runs away quickly, leaving a confused Jaden behind. Nico is about to leave when Jaden grabs her arm.

"Was I wrong?" Jaden asks.

"You should know the answer to that question." Nico says before pulling her arm out of Jaden's grasp and running off after Syrus.

Jaden falls to his knees as the two leave his sight. "Why...what did I do wrong? I only did what I thought was right. But...despite that...everyone hasn't been by my side. Damn! Damn! Dammit! I...what did I do wrong?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden cries out.

A blank card suddenly drops in front of Jaden. Jaden looks at it questioningly, "Super Polymerization?"

Suddenly Jaden finds himself in complete darkness, with himself in the center. Many blank screens and some with the images of his friends on them are surrounding him.

A voice suddenly calls to Jaden. **_"Jaden Yuki. If you want to defeat evil, you must become evil yourself. In this cruel world of deception, you must rule by power."_**

"Power? That kind of power...I..."

_**"The card in your hand is Super Polymerization. Take down the opposing spirits and use their lives to complete that card."**_

"You! What are you?"

_**"My name is Supreme King Haou. The one who rules this world."**_

"Supreme King?"

**Duel Academy**

Kazama dusts himself off as he gets back up. "Still able to stand up, huh?" Kira asks.

Kazama: 500/Kira: 1000

Akari frowns, "Looks like your friend will win after all." Akari says, amazed at the turn of events.

Hayato says nothing, but watches what he believes to be the final turn of the duel intently.

Kazama draws a card shakily, still feeling the effects of Kira's powerful monster's attack. The effects of Kira's Swords of Revealing Light vanishes. "This duel ends here. My Tree's next effect acitivates, Gevurah-Power of Intention, you cannot activate any spell or trap cards in response to an attack, not that that matters."

Kira folds her arms across her chest. "There's no way you'd try to attack me anyway, besides, you said it yourself, there's not a monster in your deck that's stronger than mine."

"I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Kou, and when he's normal summoned or special summoned I'm allowed to special summon his twin Otsu no matter where he might be." Kazama declares as the twin monsters emerge on the field in attack mode.

"Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Armisael, the Angel of Womb(2000/2000) in attack mode!"

A large glowing floating torus appears on the field, it's body having a double helix structure. "This monster will end the duel."

Kira had to stop herself from snorting, "First of all, a seven star monster with only 2000 attack and defense is pathetic, second, my monster is far more powerful than that."

"This next card can only be summoned when I have an Armisael on my side of the field and when my opponent has at least one monster on their side of the field and by paying half of my life points."

Kazama: 250/Kira: 1000

"I can tribute both monsters in order to special summon this monster from my fusion deck, Diemay, the White Winged Angel(?/?) in attack mode!"

A large white winged glowing creature appeared on Kazama's side of the field.

Kazama smirked, "This monster gains any effects of the two cards combined to create this card, also it's attack and defense is equal to the combined stats of the monsters used to summon this card, which means it's stats are 9600/6000."

Kira could only look on in shock, as did Akari, Anna, and Hikari.

"Like I said, you use Artillery Dragon fairly well, but you can't beat me. But I have to admit, no one I've faced has ever lasted this long." Kazama says as a bright light washes over Kira, claiming the last of her life points and ending the duel.

Kazama: 250/Kira: 0

**Osore**

Raven, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza stand outside Savannah's estate. "It's time to save Ayato and kill Savannah." Raven says. Ryuga, Riza, and Raye nod in agreement.

**Duel Academy**

Hayato and the others walk over to Kira and Kazama. Kazama turns to Hayato, "I've won, now here's my first question. What's your last name?"

Hayato looked slightly surprised for a moment, but shook it off. "That's your first question?"

Kazama nods. Hayato shrugged, "That's simple enough, it's Mutou."

**Another cliffhanger! I feel quite proud of myself. Well as usual please review and stick around for the next installment.**

**Next Time: Raven and her family storm Savannah's estate, the true identity of Hayato and his friends are revealed, and much more!**

**Until next time, I'm out! Here's a card list for Kazama, for Kira's card list see Chapter 22. Only new cards shall be listed.**

**Kazama's Card List**

**Gaghiel, the Angel of Fish: Water/Angel 4/2100/0 **Any monster this card destroys in battle is returned to the bottom of the owner of the destroyed card's deck.

**Armisael, the Angel of Womb: Light/Angel 7/2000/2000 **Once per turn if this card would be destroyed this card is not destroyed. In the case of battle, damage caculation still applies.

**Diemay, the White Winged Angel: Light/Angel 10?  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned by tributing one "Armisael, the Angel of Womb" and one monster on your opponent's side of the field. (You do not use Polymerization) This is treated as a Fusion Summon. **This card's attack and defense points is determined by the combined total of the monster's attack and defense points used to Summon this card. This monster gains the effect(s) of the monsters used to Summon this card.

**Massacre Prevention (Continuous Spell)  
**Discard one card from your hand to activate this card. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field negate the effect of your opponent's spell, trap, or monster that targets every card on your side of the field.

**Gift of the Angels (Spell)  
**For every Angel-Type monster on your side of the field draw one card.

**Angel's Retribution (Counter Trap)  
**For every Angel-Type Monster destroyed on your side of the field during the turn this card is activated gain 1000 life points.

**Tree of Sephiroth (Continuous Spell)  
**This card can only be activated when you have 4000 or more life points and by paying half of your life points. If this card would be destroyed you can discard one card from your hand or remove one card from your graveyard from play. If a "Fruit of Wisdom" and "Fruit of Life" exist face-up on your side of the field this card cannot be destroyed. If this card is destroyed choose a card in your deck, all other cards in your deck go to the graveyard. This card gains a different effect for each standby phase that occurs after it's initial activation.**  
-Malkuth (Power of Accomplishment): **Increase your life points by 500 times the number of cards in your hand, OR the number of cards on your field.**  
-Yesod (Power of Manifesting): **Special summon one Angel-type monster in your hand, regardless of it's summoning conditions.**  
-Hod (Observational Power): **Your opponent must play with their hand open until the end of their next turn.**  
-Netzach (Power of the Eternal): **Your monster(s) can't be destroyed by any means until your next turn. In the case of battle, damage caculation is still applied.**  
-Tipheret (Creative Power): **This effect can only be activated if you have one monster on your side of the field. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and add it's attack or defense points to the selected monster's attack or defense points until the end of your opponent's next turn.**  
-Gevurah (Power of Intention): **Your opponent cannot chain spell or trap cards in response to your monster's attack.**  
(A/N: The rest of it's effects won't be listed yet. Why don't you try guessing, huh? You never know, you might guess right)  
-Chesed (Power of Vision)  
-Binah (Power of Love)  
-Chokmah (Power of Wisdom)  
-Keter (Supreme Power)**


	25. Descent of Death

**Sorry about the delay but I've been extremely lazy lately. Oh and my birthday is next Saturday, Huzzah! I'll finally be eighteen, anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Look to the left.**

**Jaden (On a motorcycle): Hey guys, what's up!**

**Ayato: Why are you on a motorcycle?**

**Jaden: Because in the future duels will be played on motorcycles!**

**Ayato: ...That's...just stupid.**

**Jaden: And dangerous!**

**Me: And educational!**

**Ayato and Jaden's sweat drop.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Descent of Death**

_"Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light."_

_"People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it."_

_"Then, darkness found it's way into people's hearts."_

_"Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash, it spread...the world disappeared into the darkness."_

_"But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of the children..."_

_"Children gathered their glimmers of light and re-created the world."_

_"The re-created world, however, was no longer united...it was divided into several smaller worlds."_

_"Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness..."_

Lina closed a very old looking book. Hitaki pouted, "That's it...that's all it has to say about different worlds?" She asks.

Lina nods, "Apparently Xemnas hadn't learned more than that."

Hitaki pouted, "So...what will you have us do then?"

"Tell every last one of the members not to move on their own, they'll only end up like Ukumo and Nami did. They aren't allowed to do anything until Jaden and Ayato return, unless I order them directly to do otherwise."

Hitaki nodded, "I guess that's all we can do, huh? It's going to be really boring around here if that's the case." Hitaki said as she walks off.

Lina smiles slightly, 'It seems everything is going according to plan.' Lina thinks to herself.

**Osore**

'I feel...so weak.' Ayato thought to himself as he hung from the ceiling. 'If only I could use my powers.' He thought briefly.

**_'Maybe if you had been more careful, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.'_**

'Not now.' Ayato thought.

Every since he had been captured the voice Hikari had warned him about had reappeared. _**'But then again, without your powers, you can't supress me, so it's not so bad.'**_

"I have something for you darling." A sensual voice called. Ayato looked up hesitantly to see Savannah and one of her thugs, a girl was with them.

Savannah looked at the thug standing beside her momentarily, who nodded in return. He pushed the girl roughly towards Ayato. Ayato looked at the girl, for some reason he knew she was human, he could smell her blood, her fear.

"I'm sure you know that us vampires need to feed to survive, your no different, so I brought you a snack." Savannah said as the girl whimpered.

Ayato's gaze was transfixed on the girl's throat, he opened his mouth slowly, his fangs showing. The girl's eyes widened in fear as she turned to run but the thug grabbed her, preventing her from doing so.

_**'Go ahead and do it, you know you want to, if you drink her blood you'll regain your energy, then we can break free of this place, and then we can have a little fun with this girl here, and Savannah too.'**_ The voice edged Ayato on.

Ayato shook his head, talking in a low tone, "No! This isn't right! I'd...I'd rather die." As tempting as it was, he refused to satisfy the voice's wishes, or his own urges.

Suddenly an explosion sounded overhead. "What was that?" Savannah asks. The thug walks towards the exit, letting the girl go, "I'll check it out." The man says gruffly.

"Well, I'll leave you too alone, play nice." Savannah says as she closes the steel door behind her.

**Duel Academy**

"Mutou? But...Ayato doesn't have a brother." Akari says.

Hikari nods, "I know the Mutou family, there's no one in it named Hayato. Besides that, I would remember someone like you."

Kazama frowns, "You gave your word that you'd answer all of our questions, so stop playing around and tell us the truth." Anna nods in agreement.

"My last name is Mutou." Hayato says. "And my last name is Santoryu." Kira says.

Kazama's eyes widend in surprise, "Santoryu? But that's my last name. Besides I don't-"

Kira rolled her eyes, "The next thing your gonna say is that you don't have a sister, right?"

"Would you believe me if a said we were from the future?" Hayato asks casually.

Kazama raises a brow skeptically, "The future?"

Hikari and Anna shake their heads. Hayato turns to Akari, "You believe me...don't you mother?"

Akari, Kazama, Hikari, and Anna's eyes widend in surprise. "What did you just call me?!" Akari asks, not sure she had heard right.

"I'm your son...from the future." Hayato says calmly.

"But...but-!" Akari says, finding herself at a lost for words.

Kira closes her eyes in annoyance, "And Kazama and Anna are my parents."

"WHAT?!" Kazama practically yells at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Don't say it like it's a bad thing!" Anna shouts.

Hikari looks Hayato in the eyes directly, his mismatched eyes glowing a vibrant gold for a split second. "So...if what you say is true...then Ayato is your father."

Hayato nods, "That's right."

"Then who is Jade and Ed?" Hikari asks.

"Jade is the daughter of Jaden and Alexis, I'm pretty sure you don't know Ed's parents though." Hayato answers.

"Okay...say you really are from the future, why are you here?" Akari asks.

"My father is suppose to die this year, I want to stop that from happening." Hayato answers simply.

"Ayato...died before you were born?" Anna asks in shock. "Then...does that mean Akari is pregnant right now?"

Akari's face drains of all color at the thought as Hayato looks thoughtful, "Hmmmmm...maybe...I think it happens after my father gets back from the different world though."

"Um...father...are you okay?" Kira asks Kazama, who is currently cradling himself back and forth, mumbling, "Me...a-and...Anna?" over and over again with a horrified look on his face.

Everyone minus Akari sweat drops.

Akari breathes deeply a few times, "Okay I think I can handle this, but I've got one question."

Hayato turns to his mother. "What is it?"

"How is Ayato supposed to die? Last year he almost died stopping Zorc from being reborn, what is it now?"

Hayato scratched his head, "I'm not sure, you really didn't tell me much..."

"So you have the same powers as Ayato...right?" Hikari asks.

Hayato smirks slightly, "Actually, mine are much stronger." In an instant Hayato vanished and reappeared behind the group.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Stop showing off, you didn't even use your powers to do that."

Hikari turned to Kira, "What do you mean he didn't use his powers to do that, it's humanly impossible to move that fast!"

Hayato grinned, showing off his rather long canines, "That's right, but I'm not fully human."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Akari exclaimed.

Hayato yawned and scratched his head sleepily, "How about we continue this later, as I said earlier, I'm tired."

Kira sighes, "If you got any more questions you had better just ask me. He gets like this when he's tired."

Hayato trudges off as Akari turns to Kira. "Explain. Now."

Kira crosses her arms over her chest. "Well...Hayato is half-human...and half-vampire."

Everyone looks back towards Hayato, their eyes wide in shock and slight fear. "Half-vampire?" Akari questions.

Kazama turns back, "That's impossible, vampires don't exist."

"If he was, then wouldn't the sun have fried him earlier?" Anna asks.

Kira shakes her head, "No, I'm not sure if it's because he's half-vampire or not, but the sun doesn't affect him at all."

"But how can that be, Ayato and I aren't vampires." Akari says.

Kira shrugs, "You'll have to ask him, I don't really know the whole story."

Akari looked back towards the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dormitory, 'Is that really my son?'

**Dark World**

An old man and a boy are sitting around a campfire. The boy has a wooden plate on his arm, it vaguely resembled a duel disk.

Jade and Ed are currently walking towards them, having finally defeated the waves of Dark World monsters that had assaulted them earlier.

"Take that off Nero." The old man tells the boy. The boy, ignores the old man, noticing Jade and Ed walking towards them. "Who are you guys?"

Jade searches around in her pocket for something before pulling out a picture of Jaden. "Have you seen this guy anywhere?" She asks.

Both Nero and the old man shake their heads. Jade sighes, "If he had only waited for us when we told him to..." Jade trails off.

"Is he a duelist?" The old man asks. Both Ed and Jade nod.

"Then you had better just give up, all duelists that wander around are killed here."

"What do you mean?" Ed asks.

The old man doesn't answer, instead he turns to Nero. "What will you do if you keep playing with that and your mistaken as a duelist?" He asks.

Nero answers confidently, "Then I'll fight!" Nero's grandfather seems happy to hear that and gives his grandson a smile.

Suddenly two Battle Footballer(1000/2100) monsters approach the group.

The old man grabs Nero tightly, "The duelist hunters of Supreme King's Army!"

"What do we have here, three duelists." One of the monsters say.

Jade and Ed stand in front of the old man and Nero. "Step back." Ed says.

"This should be interesting." The other monster says as the four combatants activate their duel disks. "DUEL!"

**Osore**

"Ugh!" One of Savannah's many thugs grunt as he's thrown through a nearby wall. "Have you found him yet?" Ryuga asks as he narrowly dodges a punch to his head.

"Not yet." Raven says as she tosses another thug through the ceiling. "Will you be okay if I go on ahead?" Raven askes.

Riza and Raye toppled four more thugs of Savannah's "army." The two nod, "Sure, just make sure you save him, okay?" Raye says. Raven nods as she runs on ahead, her family backing her up.

"What's your name?" Ayato asked the terrified girl. "Are-are you g-going to kill me?" The girl asked between sniffles. Ayato chuckled slightly, "Does it look like I'm capable of doing that right now?" Ayato asked, feeling slightly better for some reason.

The girl wiped the remaining tears from her face, "That's n-not funny." She said, smiling slightly, despite the current situation she was in. "My n-name's Aria."

"I'm Ayato, do you think you could...get these shackles off me?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if the girl would trust him enough to comply with his request.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Ryuga slugged another thug in the face, instantly flooring him. He instantly turned around, his fist hitting an unexpected target. "Savannah?"

Savannah had easily captured the younger vampire's fist in her palm. "Long time no see...I see your as handsome as ever."

"You haven't changed much either." Ryuga replies coyly.

Savannah looked around, "I can't help but notice that Raven isn't here with you all, where is she?"

Ryuga smirked, "I could tell you...but where's the fun in that?" Savannah smiled as she instantly appeared behind a surprised Ryuga.

She trailed her tongue up his neck, "I could kill you right now...but where's the fun in that?"

Ryuga jumped back from her, Riza and Raye joining him. Savannah laughed coyly, "My my...it seems my thugs were no match for you three and surely I'll lose against the three of you as well."

Ryuga, Raye, and Riza frowned, wondering what the woman was up to.

Savannah licked her lips, "That is, if I was that weak."

**Dark World**

The two monsters turn into particles of light, departing into the night sky. "Wow! You guys are strong!"

"Thank you so much for protecting us." The old man thanks his "saviors."

"This Supreme King you mentioned, where can we find him?" Ed asks. The old man's face pales considerably, "You don't want to go to his castle, the duelist of terror, who appeared in this world so suddenly, no one can beat him!"

"Do you think Jaden is there?" Jade asks. Ed nods, "If Jaden is still alive, I'm sure he's there."

"Where do you two live?" Ed asks as he summons two Red Eyes Black Dragons.

"Um...in a village not to far from here." The old man replies. Ed hops onto one of the Red Eyes. Jade jumps on the same one, her hands wrapped around Ed's waist, blushing slightly.

"Come on, we'll take you there, after that, tell us exactly where this castle is."

**Osore**

"So your a theif?" Ayato asks as he rubs his wrist, the girl having managed to set Ayato free. Aria nods, "But that woman captured me." She says.

"Thanks for letting me free." Ayato says as he walks towards the door, after a few steps he falls to the ground. "Are you okay?" Aria asks, her voice full of concern.

"My body's...too weak." Ayato says.

The steel door to the room opens, Raven stepping through. Spotting Ayato and a girl she had never seen before Raven runs towards him, scaring the girl away.

Raven grabs Ayato and turns him over, noting his blood red eyes. "Raven? How did you find me?" Ayato asks, surprise to see the girl kneeling over him.

Raven presses a button on the inactive duel disk strapped to her arm, a small blood pack shooting out the slot where a field spell card would usually go.

"It's not much but...drink this." She says as she opens it and hands it to Ayato.

**Dark World**

Ed and Jade are currently in the air, riding the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
Up ahead is a giant castle, a tall tower, and a mountain fortress. "Which one do you think Jaden could be in?" Ed asks his friend.

"Let's try the fortress." Jade yells over the strong wind. Ed nods, giving his signal to his monster to prepare to make a landing.

At the entrance of the mountain fortress Ed and Jade find it to be completely empty. "No one's here, could this be a trap?" Ed asks.

Ignoring her friend's question Jade moves on ahead into the fortress itself. Inside the fortress is a big wide cavern, several small pools of lava littering it.

The two duelist from the future notice several duel disks inside the pools. "This is terrible." Jade says. "Who could do such a thing?"

A man appears in front of the two, chuckling, "How foolish of you to wander into this place. This is the holy grounds in where the Supreme King captures souls of duelists."

The man is actually the monster called Kozaky(400/400), a blue-skinned deranged looking scientist.

"Where are the duelists?" Ed demands, stepping forward.

Kozaky laughs madly, "Their all dead of course!"

"You mean...no one survives?" Ed asks, his anger beginning to boil.

"Of course no one survives, and I'm in charge of it all! Are you scared?"

Just as Ed is about to challenge the deranged man Jade steps in front of him, "Let me handle this." She says.

Ed looks at her confused, "But-"

"I...I refuse...I refuse to believe that my dad is dead!" Jade exclaims. Ed nods, "Okay, just be careful."

Jade activates her duel disk, "Will you accept my challenge?" Kozaky nods, "Of course, Supreme King will be pleased when he finds out I've snuffed out two more duelists."

Kozaky: 4000/Jade: 4000

Kozaky draws six cards, taking the iniative, "I summon Chaosrider Gustaph(1400/1500) in attack mode! Next I activate the spell card Double Summon, which means I can normal summon again, I summon another Chaosrider Gustaph(1400/1500) to the field!"

"But I'm not done yet, next I activate the ritual spell Revival of Dokurorider!" Kozaky discards his level six monster Gadget Soldier(1800/2000) to the graveyard as his new monster, Dokurorider(1900/1850) is summoned to the field in attack mode.

"And I'll end my turn by activating my two Chaosrider Gustaph effects, by removing up to two spell cards in my graveyard from play their attack increases by 300 points. (1400+3001700)

Jade quickly drew a crad from her deck, looking to end this duel in one turn. "I activate Graceful Charity!" She declared as she drew three cards and dumped her Elemental Hero Necroshade and Voltic Spear into her graveyard.

"Now I'll activate the magic of Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Forestman(1000/2000) and my Elemental Hero Ocean(1500/1200) to fusion summon Elemental Hero The Earth(2500/2000) in attack mode."

The powerful monster appeared on Jade's side of the field, ready for a fight. "Next I'll activate my Elemental Hero Necroshade's special ability which allows me to normal summon an Elemental Hero from my hand without tribute, and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge(2600/1800) in attack mode."

Ed smiled, 'It's over.'

"Now I'll equip my E-Hero The Earth with Fusion Shot, this card can only be equipped to a fusion monster, by selecting one fusion material monster with an attack of 1000 or less that was used in the equipped monster's fusion and removing it from the game, I can inflict that monster's attack power as damage to your life points!" Jade declared as she held up her E-Hero Forestman.

Kozaky: 3000/Jade: 4000

"That doesn't matter, I'll still have life points after this turn." Kozaky said, though he doubted any card in his entire deck could save him now.

"Now I'll activate my E-Hero The Earth's special effect, I can sacrifice one Hero monster on my side of the field and their attack points to E-Hero The Earth's!" (2500+26005100)

"This is the end of the duel!" E-Hero The Earth charged up an orb of pure energy, launching at him and his monsters and ending the short duel.

Kozaky: 0/Jade: 4000

An explosion rocks the ground, causing Jade and Ed to stumble. Ed and Jade exit the cave and climb up the surrounding rock, in the distance they can see a village burning.

"That's Nero's village!" Ed exclaims. "That means Supreme King has already destroyed it, how could someone be that cruel." Jade says sadly.

Jade runs to the other side of the mountain fortress. "Wait!" Ed warns, running after her.

Ed grabs her, "Where are you going?"

"To Supreme King's castle, it's not too far from here." Jade replies quickly, escaping Ed's grasp.

"Then let's go together." Ed says. Jade smiles as she nods, "Right."

**Osore**

Raven, Ayato, and Aria made their way towards the entrance, Ayato leaning on Raven for support. As Raven opening the door to the grand ball room what she saw surprised her.

Ryuga, Raye, and Riza were all lying on the floor, blood pouring from various wounds on their bodies.

"What happened in here?" Ayato asked, seeing many of Savannah's thugs bleeding as well.

Suddenly Savannah appeared in front of Raven, Ayato, and Aria. She was holding two pitch black duel disks. "Don't worry Raven, I left them alive, it would be ashame to take away their precious lives."

Ayato narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, the woman that had changed everything, "Why...are you holding two duel disks?"

Aria walked away from the two and over to Savannah, accepting the disk from the taller woman, surprising Raven and Ayato. "Since plan A failed, we'll just have to commence plan B." Aria said.

"The third test, you must prove that you can trust your servants completely, Raven." Savannah said as her duel disk activated. Aria smiled as hers activated as well, "I'm a very good example of that, aren't I Ayato?" She asked.

Ayato summoned much of his low reserves of power to materialize himself a duel disk, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his deck and slammed it into his duel disk.

Raven activated her own duel disk, "I won't show you any mercy." Raven said coldly. "And neither will I." Ayato said.

Savannah smirked, "Ohhhhh this will be fun!"

**Dark World(Supreme King's Castle)**

Many captured duelists are being herded into Supreme King's Castle. Supreme King's generals, and the Supreme King himself are all herding the duelist inside.

"Supreme King I challenge you!"

Haou turned towards the direction that he heard the voice. He wore pitch black medieval armor, several thorns protruding from it, including a crown and a red cape. "I'll accept that challenge."

Ed and Jade's eyes widend in surprise, "J-Jaden?!"

**Well how did you like it, good right? Anyway, please review!**

**Next time: It's Elemental Heros vs. Evil Heros and the battle at Savannah's estate begins!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	26. Evil Hero Versus Elemental Hero

**The main focus of this chapter will be the duel between Jade and Haou.**

**Me: The following song is based off of the song "Barbie Girl."**

**Jaden: (singing) I'm an emo boy, I take away your joy, I'm such a let-down, I turn your smiles to frowns, my best friends are dead, I slit my wrists till they bleed red, everyone hates me, Yubel just wants to rape me.**

**Ed and Jade: (sweat drops) Um...**

**Jaden: (still singing) I'm a jerk and a twit but that doesn't mean shit, cause I'm hot and your not can you dig it?**

**Ed and Jade: (joining in on the song) You bastard you ran off, to Haou, you dumb goth, and we both know where he likes to stick it!**

**Jaden: And I cry, everyday, cuz all my fangirls think I'm gay, ooooh!**

**Me: Um, I don't own the song "Barbie Girl" or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ayato: Nor is this song original, some words are taken from the song "Emo Boy." Which you can find on Youtube!**

**Me: (hits Ayato) They didn't need to know that part!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Evil Hero Versus Elemental Hero**

Ayato: 4000 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 4000

Ayato drew his sixth card from his deck, beginning the duel. "I summon one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn by setting two cards face-down." Ayato declared.

Savannah smiled as she drew her sixth card, "If my opponent has a monster on the field I'm allowed to summon this monster, Multiplier(0/0) in face-up defense."

An x-shaped monster emerged on Savannah's side of the field, having two bulging eyes. "And when he's special summoned on the field I'm allowed to summon the other two from my deck!" Savannah declared as two more monsters appeared on the field.

Ayato and Raven frowned, knowing what was to come next.

"Now I'll sacrifice all three in order to summon my Wicked Eraser(?/?) in attack mode!"

Powerful winds swept over the field as blue flames erupted from the ground, the giant of a monster that vaguely resembled Slifer emerged from the ground, roaring loudly.

"For every card my opponent has on the field my monster gains 1000 attack and defense points." (3000/3000)

Despite his current anger, Ayato was impressed, she had managed to summon her most powerful monster with just one card.

"I'll end my turn."

Raven drew a card, 'She's not the only one who can summon her most powerful monster in one turn.' Raven thought to herself.

"I activate the continuous spell card Call of the Mummy, which allows me to special summon one zombie-type monster from my hand to the field if I have no monsters on my field, and I choose Vampire Bats(ATK:800) in attack mode."

Aria laughs mockingly, "That's it?"

"Next I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon, which allows me to summon two more Vampire Bats from my deck!" Raven declares.

Ayato looked to Raven, 'She's going to summon the Wicked Dreadroot already?'

"Now I tribute all three of my monsters in order to summon the Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) in attack mode!"

A giant dark vortex erupted from the card, nearly knocking Aria off of her feet. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex. It's height matching that of the Wicked Eraser.

"Since the Wicked Dreadroot is a Divine Beast-type monster your Wicked Eraser isn't immune to it's effect, which means your monster's attack and defense is halved." (2500/2500)

"Since it's the first turn I can't do anything else, end turn."

Aria drew her sixth card, "I summon one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn by setting one card face-down."

Ayato slid the top card from his deck, 'Now the real duel begins.' Ayato thought to himself.

**Dark World**

Haou turns to his servants momentarily, "Interfere and I'll kill you." His servants bow, accpeting his command. Haou activates his obsidian duel disk, several buzzsaws extend from it.

The blades spin around violently before locking into position as card slots. Powerful dark winds begin to sweep the area, pushing Ed back. 'What is this?'

Jade stood her ground, being the daughter of Jaden himself, she had inherited power of her own. Activating her own duel disk she stood ready, she was going to bring her father back, no matter what.

'Just be careful.' Ed thought to himself as Jade began the duel, drawing her sixth card.

Haou: 4000/Jade: 4000

"I summon E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn by setting a card face-down."

Haou draws his sixth card, "I activate Dark Fusion."

"Dark Fusion? I've never heard of this card." Jade says to herself.

"Both Avian and Burstinatrix fuse, Evil Hero Infernal Wing(2100/1200)." A twisted version of Flame Wingman descends on Haou's side of the field, setting it's sights on Jade's monster.

"Attack Clayman." Haou orders.

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor, it destroys your attacking monster!" Jade declares.

"Monsters fusion summoned using Dark Fusion can't be destroyed the turn that they are summoned by effects."

Jade looks surprised as her card is destroyed and Haou's monster smashes through her Clayman.

"When Infernal Wing destroys a monster in defense mode you take damage equal to the difference."

Haou: 4000/Jade: 3900

"You also take damage equal to the strongest stat of your monster." Haou informed her opponent as her life points dropped by 2000 more points.

Haou: 4000/Jade: 1900

"I end my turn."

Jade drew a card from her deck, slightly worried since more than half of her life points had been depleted and it was only her second turn.

"I activate Polymerization in order to fuse E-Hero The Heat(1600/1200) and E-Hero Lady of Fire(1300/1000) in order to summon E-Hero Flame Blast(2300/1600) in attack mode! Attack!"

Flame Blast burned Haou's monster's to ashes, taking a very small portion of his life points with it.

Haou: 3800/Jade: 1900

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Haou slid a card from his deck, "I activate my Dark Fusion to-"

Jade motioned to her set card, "I don't think so, I activate my Magic Jammer!" Jade declared as she discarded the only card in her hand in order to stop the powerful fusion card.

"The card I discarded to activate my Magic Jammer was Repayment of Losses, so I draw one card from my deck."

Ed smiled, 'Without Dark Fusion, there's no way he can summon a monster more powerful than Jade's.'

"When there are no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon this monster, Evil Hero Hell Brat(300/600). Now I'll tribute him in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge(2600/1800) in attack mode."

"But that's a seven star monster!" Jade exclaims.

"If my opponent has a monster on their side of the field I can summon this monster with one tribute, also, when Hell Brat is tributed for the summon of a Hero monster I draw one card from my deck at the end phase."

Jade gritted her teeth. 'This isn't good.'

"Attack her Flame Blast!"

Jade braced herself as Haou's monster ripped through her fusion monster, taking a portion of her life points with it.

Haou: 3800/Jade: 1600

"I end my turn." Haou declared as she drew a card from his deck thanks to his Evil Hero Hell Brat's special effect.

"Jade, let me duel him." Ed offered as she drew another card from her deck. "No, I have to do this myself." Jade declared as her brown eyes changed to that of purple.

Haou looks surprised as a bright light encases his body. "What is this?"

"Supreme King...no...father! I've come here to save you, you whom has fallen into the darkness, I'm going not going to give up. I'll fight you to the very end!"

Jade's powers draw Ed and herself into the dark heart of Jaden. In the vast darkness Ed and Jade float, several blank screens floating along with them.

Ed looked around, everywhere he looked there was nothing but darkness. 'Did...did Jade do this?' Ed thought to himself.

In the center of the darkness is Jaden, kneeling in the darkness. His yellow eyes holding no sign of life.

A screen suddenly comes to life, an image of Rachel appearing on it. _"That's correct, he saved me from death, and took me in, for him, I will do anything, even if it means betraying my friends, that is the reason I duel. But you, you don't seem to duel for anything other than having fun, how can someone such as yourself call themselves a duelist?"_

Jaden wraps his arms around his knees, "But...I...I've always-"

Another springs to life, this one having an image of Professor Viper on it. _"You only duel for fun, when the fun is gone, your unable to hold yourself up."_

"The expectations of everyone were what was holding me up, I've always won when it mattered!" Jaden suddenly gets up.

"But Aleixs and the others, they...they still died, why? Why couldn't I stop it, why?!"

Suddenly several images of Jaden's friends surround him but quickly shatter. An image of Haou appears. **_"If you want to defeat evil, then you must become evil."_**

Jaden calms down, accpeting these words, "Become evil."

Abruptly Ed and Jade are brought back to reality. "What...what was that? Was that...was that Jaden's heart?" Ed asks, unsure of himself and what he ahd just seen.

Jade nods, "I used my power in order to see what was in his heart. Words won't be able to bring you back father, so I'll have to do it forcefully!" Jade declares as she takes a card from her hand and slaps it onto her duel disk.

"Pot of Greed!" Jade quickly draws two more cards, bringing her hand size up to three cards.

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Jade quickly draws three cards and discards E-Hero Bladedge(2600/1800) and Necro Guardna(600/1300) to the graveyard.

"It's time i showed you my real strength! I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my E-Hero Forestman(1000/2000) and E-Hero Ocean(1500/1200) together to create E-Hero The Earth(2500/2000) in attack mode!" Jade's signature monster appeared, ready to battle.

"Your monster is strong, but mine is stronger, face it, the Elemental Heros are inferior to the Evil Heros." Haou says.

"I activate my spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back my E-Hero Bladedge! Now I'll have him attack!" Jade declared as the similar monsters both launched themselves at eachother.

The two monsters shatter into millions of pixels, leaving Haou wide open for an attack. "Now I'll have my monster attack you directly!" Jade shouted as E-Hero The Earth charged up it's attack which slammed into Haou, causing him to stumble back from the massive amount of damage he had just received.

Haou: 1300/Jade: 1600

With no cards left in her hand Jade could do nothing but end her turn.  
"You have to fight the darkness within your heart, it's the only way!" Jade urges.

As the smoke clears Haou stands tall, his usual acid yellow eyes are now brown. Jade smiles, "I...I did it!"

Suddenly Haou's eyes become it's acid yellow color again. "Fool! Power is everything. Above power...to rule this world...darkness of heart is necessary."

Jade's smile vanishes, "It...it didn't work?"

Haou draws another card from his deck, now having two cards in his hand.

"I activate my continuous spell card Spell Economics, with this card I won't have to pay any life points for the next card I'm about to play, Foolish Greed!"

Jade grimaced, understanding what was about to happen.

"This card allows me to draw cards at the cost of 500 life points each, but since Spell Economics is on the field, I pay nothing." Haou explained as he drew seven cards.

His two spell cards exploded once he drew the seventh card. "When I have seven or more cards in my hand while I have Foolish Greed on my side of the field all cards in my spell and trap card zone are destroyed."

Ed frowned, 'Jade has no cards in her hand while Jaden has seven, this isn't good.'

"Be prepared, I won't let you die easily!" Haou declares as a strong dark wind emits from his body.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Haou declares as his Evil Hero Malicious Edge reappears on the field.

"Next I activate my final Dark Fusion, fusing my Malicious Edge and Spear Cretin(500/500) from my hand to create Evil Hero Malicious Devil(3500/2100) in attack mode!"

Haou's servants chuckled upon seeing the powerful monster, knowing what was coming next they waited with excitement.

"I equip my monster with Vicious Claw, which increases his attack points by 300 points." (3500+300)

"I summon Evil Hero Hell Gainer(1600/0) and activate his special effect, by removing this card from the game, a fiend-type monster on my side of the field can attack twice this turn, this is the end of the duel!" Haou shouted as his monster sliced through Jade's monster.

Haou: 1300/Jade: 300

"Now finish her off!" Haou commands.

"I activate my Necro Guardna's special effect from the grave! By removing it from the grave I can negate your attack!" Jade declares as a spectral image of her monster blocks the attack.

"Very well, I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down. After two turns my Evil Hero Hell Gainer will return, if you last long enough."

Jade nods, knowing that she was in a dire situation, she had no cards in her hand, it all depended on what card she would draw, she hoped it was something she could use.

Jade drew a card from her deck slowly, it was now or never. "I play the magic card Sacrifice of the Hero!"

Haou's raised an eyebrow, having never heard of such a card.

"This card allows me to draw cards from my deck equal to the number of Hero monsters in both player's graveyard, but I have to pay half of my life points to do so."

Haou's eye's widened in surprise, "That means you'll draw ten cards!"

Haou: 1300/Jade: 150

Jade swiftly drew ten cards, her confidence building. "I place four cards face down, then I'll activate my Miracle Fusion, I'll remove my Forestman and Ocean in order to fusion summon my E-Hero The Earth(2500/2000) in attack mode!"

"All monsters on your field have to attack my monster during the battle phase, which means your monster is finished!" Haou declared, smirking.

"That's okay, I was planning on attacking any way, activate quick-play spell card, Batte By 2! When a monster on my opponent side of the field has 1000 or more attack points than my monster, then my monster's attack strength is doubled!" (2500+2500)

"Now attack Haou's Devil!" E-Hero The Earth's attack slammed into Haou's monster, who withstood the attack.

Haou: 100/Jade: 150

"By sending Vicious Claw back to my hand I can negate the destruction of my monster, however, an Evil Token(2500/2000) is special summoned unto your side of the field. Now I'll activate my face-down, Evil Blast, this card equips to your Evil Token and decreases it's attack by 500 points, during your standby phase you'll lose 500 life points as long as this card remains on the field."

Haou: 100/Jade: 150

"I end my turn."

Haou draws a card as Jade motions to her set card, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Evil Blast."

Ed smiled, 'There's no way he can win now, it's over.'

"I activate my spell card, Double Spell!" Haou declares as he discards his Vicious Claw. "Now I can use a spell card in your graveyard, and I choose Sacrifices of the Hero!"

Jade and Ed's eye's widend in surprise, "What?!"

Haou draws ten cards from his deck, bringing his hand size to eleven cards.

"I activate the spell Dark Calling, this card allows me to remove a Dark Fusion from the game, now I can summon monsters that require Dark Fusion to be summoned, I fuse E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) and E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) to create Evil Hero Lightning Golem(2400/1500) in attack mode."

"It's not strong enough to defeat either one of my monsters though." Jade said.

"With it's special effect it is, once per turn it can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I'm choosing your E-Hero The Earth!"

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down quick-play spell card, Effect Shut! This card negates your monster's effect and destroys it!"

Lightning Golem explodes, leaving Haou with only his Malicious Devil. "I'll attack your E-Hero The Earth!"

"I activate my trap card, Hero Barrier, your attack is negated!"

Haou frowns as he places five cards face-down on the field. Jade motions to her other set card, "Straight Flush, when you have five cards in your spell/trap card zone every single one of them are destroyed!"

Haou clenches his fist tightly, dark energy erupting from his body. "I'll kill you!"

Jade braces herself from the powerful energy that sweeps over her. 'He must be getting desperate, I've almost won.'

"I switch my monster into defense position, I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Haou said, calming down somewhat.

Jade draws a card, "I summon Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in attack mode!"

Haou's eyes widend, "Winged...Kuriboh?!"

Jade nodded, "That's right, I'll defeat you with the power of this card. Activate spell card Alchemic Research, by sending Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard and removing three monsters from play I can special summon Winged Kuriboh LV9(?/?)!"

Jade removed her E-Hero Bladedge(2600/1800), E-Hero The Heat(1600/1200), and E-Hero Ocean(1500/1200) from her graveyard and put them in her back pocket.

The upgraded Kuriboh appeared on the field, glowing with power, "Winged Kuriboh LV9's attack and defense are equal to the attack and defense of the monsters used to summon it!" (5700/4200)

"E-Hero the Earth, destroy his Malicious Devil!" Jade declared as her monster's attack ripped through the monster. Seeing that Haou didn't attempt to stop the attack she pushed forward.

"Now go Winged Kuriboh, bring Jaden out of the darkness!"

Haou winced as Winged Kuriboh glowed brightly, "I activate my trap card, Waboku, all battle damage becomes zero!"

Jade stepped back, shocked, "No!"

Ed frowned, "What's the matter, Jade?"

"At the end phase of the turn that Winged Kuriboh LV9 is summoned, it's destroyed, but I won't let it die in vain, activate my final set card, Mystik Wok! By tributing my monster I gain it's attack points as life points!"

Haou: 100/Jade: 5850

Haou draws a card, "My Evil Hero Hell Gainer returns this turn." Haou declares as the monster returns. "Now I'll activate my Dark Calling, removing my Malicious Edge and Spear Cretin from the graveyard to bring back my Maliciuos Devil in attack mode!"

"And now, this will be the end of the duel, I discard a card from my hand to activate my two set cards, Super Polymerization and Code Change!"

"What...what do they do?" Jade asked, suddenly losing all her confidence.

"Code Change allows me to change the type written on a card's text, and I'll choose my Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/?) in the fusion deck. Normally I would have to fuse a fiend-type monster and a rock-type monster together, instead, I'll change the rock-type monster to a fiend-type monster, which your Evil Token fits very well."

"Why does that matter, Evil Token is on my side of the field." Jade protests.

"Super Polymerization is the sign of ultimate power, I'm allowed use the monsters on your side of the field as well! Now my monster and your token will now fuse to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/?) in attack mode!"

A devilish monster emerged on Haou's side of the field, ready to crush E-Hero The Earth. "Dark Gaia's attack is equal to the monsters used in the fusion summoning combined!" (6000)

"Finally, I'll remove my Hell Sniper from play again to allow my Dark Gaia to attack twice, and end the duel!" Dark Gaia crushed through Jade's monster and slammed it's fist through Jade's stomach.

Haou: 100/Jade: 0

Jade gasped as the monster lifted her into the air, blood spilling from her mouth and her wound. "Jade!" Ed called to her, horrified at what she was doing.

Haou frowned, "I told you I would not let you die easily."

Dark Gaia tossed Jade's body to the ground before vanishing. Jade coughed up more blood upon impact. Ed ran over to the fallen girl, "I...I wasn't able to do it, even though I tried so hard."

Ed looked down at the fallen girl sadly, tears spilling from his eyes, "Jade..."

Jade smiled at him, "Ed...there's something I want to tell you before I go, I..." Jade closed her eyes as her body transformed into particles of light, floating into the sky.

Ed slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit! Damn you, I'll kill you for this!" Ed shouted in righteous fury."

Before he could make his move an explosion went off in front of him, knocking him backwards and causing a great wall of fire between him and Haou and his servants.

Two hooded people grabbed Ed and pulled his unconscious form away. Haou frowned once the fire finally died down. He turned towards his castle.  
One of his servants bowed to him, "Shall we go after him?" He asked.

Haou shook his head, "I have no interest in cowards."

**That's it! So how was it, it was really hard for me to write this duel, so I hope you liked it. Anyway, please review!**

**Next Time: Ayato and Raven face off against Savannah and Aria with only one goal in mind, victory. And what of Ed?**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	27. Sing a Song of Suffering

**Sorry for the delay, kinda had a hard time writing this duel as well!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were true, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.**

**Ayato: Happy 18th Birthday!**

**Me: Your kinda late, it was April the 19th.**

**Ayato (sweat drops): Um...sorry?**

**Me (begins typing on keyboard): You'll be sorry alright.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sing A Song Of Suffering**

_Ayato: 4000 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 4000_

_Ayato drew his sixth card from his deck, beginning the duel. "I summon one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn by setting two cards face-down." Ayato declared._

_Savannah smiled as she drew her sixth card, "If my opponent has a monster on the field I'm allowed to special summon this monster, Multiplier(0/0) in face-up defense."_

_An x-shaped monster emerged on Savannah's side of the field, having two bulging eyes. "And when he's special summoned on the field I'm allowed to special summon the other two from my deck!" Savannah declared as two more monsters identical to the first appeared on the field._

_Ayato and Raven frowned, knowing what was to come next._

_"Now I'll sacrifice all three in order to summon my Wicked Eraser(?/?) in attack mode!"_

_Powerful winds swept over the field as blue flames erupted from the ground, the giant of a monster that vaguely resembled Slifer emerged from the ground, roaring loudly._

_"For every card my opponent has on the field my monster gains 1000 attack and defense points." (3000/3000)_

_Despite his current anger, Ayato was impressed, she had managed to summon her most powerful monster with just one card._

_"I'll end my turn."_

_Raven drew a card, 'She's not the only one who can summon her most powerful monster in one turn.' Raven thought to herself._

_"I activate the continuous spell card Call of the Mummy, which allows me to special summon one zombie-type monster from my hand to the field if I have no monsters on my field, and I choose Vampire Bats(ATK:800) in attack mode."_

_Aria laughs mockingly, "That's it?"_

_"Next I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon, which allows me to summon two more Vampire Bats from my deck!" Raven declares._

_Ayato looked to Raven, 'She's going to summon the Wicked Dreadroot already?'_

_"Now I tribute all three of my monsters in order to summon the Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) in attack mode!"_

_A giant dark vortex erupted from the card, nearly knocking Aria off of her feet. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex. It's height matching that of the Wicked Eraser._

_"Since the Wicked Dreadroot is a Divine Beast-type monster your Wicked Eraser isn't immune to it's effect, which means your monster's attack and defense is halved." (2500/2500)_

_"Since it's the first turn I can't do anything else, end turn."_

_Aria drew her sixth card, "I summon one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn by setting one card face-down."_

_Ayato slid the top card from his deck, 'Now the real duel begins.' Ayato thought to himself._

Aria immediately signals to her face-down card, which flips upwards. "I activate my trap card, Drop-Off!"

Ayato smirked slighlty as he slid the card into his graveyard slot only to have it materialize back in his hand. Aria looked at him questioningly.

"When this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from play by a spell or trap card effect I can automatically special summon it, Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0)."

The usually cheery white and black clad jester frowned slightly as it's attack was halved by Raven's Wicked Dreadroot.

"I'll use him to attack your set monster!" Ayato commanded as his jester giggled hysterically, causing the card to flip up, the image of Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700/1000) briefly appeared before it exploded into tiny particles.

"I end my turn."

Savannah was up next, drawing a card casually. "I do have to admit, I'm impressed that you were able to summon your God so quickly Raven, especially considering you just got it, but I'll prove to you that mine is much better."

Raven didn't respond, waiting patiently for her opponent to make her move. "I'll equip my God with Protect from Disease, a monster equipped with this card is unaffected by a monster's effect."

The Wicked Eraser let out a bone-chilling roar as it's attack points shot back up to 5000.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card Magic Drain!" Ayato declared as a blue mist began to surround Savannah's equip spell card.

Savannah smiled, "Lucky you, I don't have any spell cards in my hand so I can't stop your trap. I'll end my turn by switching my God into defense mode(2500/2500)."

Raven drew a card, ready to destroy Savannah's monster. "I'll have my Dreadroot detroy your Eraser! Fierce Knockdown!" The Wicked Dreadroot pulled it's fist back, ready to crush Savannah's powerful monster.

Savannah smirked as her monster was smashed into a million pixels.  
"Now behold the real ability of my god, the power to erase all that opposes it!" Savannah declared as every single card on the field was destroyed in a massive explosion.

Raven frowns, her strongest monster having been crushed so quickly. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Aria smiles as she draws a card, seeing the field empty. She frowned slightly, seeing the card she had just drawn. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

'Without those Gods on the field, maybe this is where the duel really begins.' Ayato thought to himself momentarily as he drew a card from his deck.

"I activate the magic of Polymerization, fusing my Dark Blade(1800/1500) and Blade Knight(1600/1000) to fusion summon Twilight Knight(2800/2500) in attack mode. Now attack Aria's face-down!"

Aria smiles as her face-down monster reveals itself to be Zeo the Magic Swordsman(1000/1700). "While a Neo the Magic Swordsman is in the graveyard my monster's defense increase by 1700 points."

Zeo's shield reflected the mightier warrior's attack, causing Ayato to incur damage.

Ayato: 3400 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 4000

Ayato frowned as he ended his turn. Savannah drew another card from her deck, "I summon Psiconic Knight(1500/0) in attack mode." A rather plain looking man in loose-fitting armor appeared on Savannah's side of the field, his mid-sized sword was rather unimpressive looking, much like the rest of the monster. "End turn."

Ayato eyed Savannah wearily, 'She hasn't been taking this seriously since the very beginning, what is she planning?'

Raven swiftly drew a card, bringing her hand size to two cards, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Aria draws a card, smirking at what she gets, "I tribute my monster in order to summon Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200) in attack mode." A magician clad in red and gold garb emerges on Aria's side of the field.  
It's staff at the ready.

"When this card is normal summoned two spell counters is placed on it, for every spell counter on it, it gains 300 extra attack points." (1700+600)

"By giving up 800 life points I activate another spell, Premature Burial, bringing back my Zeo in defense mode(1000/3400)."

Ayato: 3400 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 3200

"I'll activate one last spell, Misfortune, this card will allow me to deal damage to both of you equal to half the attack strength of one monster I control, and I choose Zeo!"

Ayato: 2900 and Raven: 3500/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 3200

"Since I've played two spell cards, my Dark Red Enchanter gains two more spell counters and 600 extra attack points, which means his attack strength is now 2900, enough to detroy your monster. Attack!"

Ayato's powerful fusion monster is toppled by the massive wave of energy that slams into it.

Ayato: 2800 and Raven: 3500/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 3200

"Just to make sure you won't be able to counterattack I remove two spell counters from my monster in order to discard the only card you have in your hand."

Ayato discarded the only card in his hand into the graveyard, "The card you discarded was Repayment of Losses, which means I draw a card from my deck.

Aria frowned slightly, "I end my turn." Dark Red Enchanter(2300/2200)

Ayato sighed as he drew a card, Aria was a stronger duelist than he initially thought, "I'm pretty sure that monster is your ace monster, so let me show you mine, I activate the spell Ancient Rules!"

Aria smiled as her monster's attack points rose to 2600, but her smile quickly faded as a giant dark dragon rose unto the field, it's height easily matching that of the two God cards that had previously battled eachother earlier in the duel.

"Vandorgaron(2800/2500) can destroy your monster, even with all the little boosts it received, now detroy her monster!"

Vandorgaron's left hand crackled with blue lighting, flame engulfing it. Aria's monster didn't even receive the attack, it vaporized under the pressure.

Ayato: 2900 and Raven: 3500/Savannah: 4000 and Aria: 3000

Ayato crossed his arms over his chest, he no longer had any cards in his hand. "I end my turn."

Savannah smiled, "So that's the monster you used to defeat Aurox, he must have gotten soft if that's the case." Ayato frowned, "I don't take insults to my monsters lightly."

Savannah shrugged as she slipped a card from the top of her deck, "During my standby phase Psiconic Knight can decrease the attack points of one of my opponent's monster by it's own, but I have to give up 500 life points to do so."

Ayato: 2900 and Raven: 3500/Savannah: 3500 and Aria: 3000

"With only 1300 attack points left my monster is strong enough to destroy yours."

Psiconic Knight slashed it's sword, a purple mist pouring from it and engulfing Ayato's ace card, effectively destroying it.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 3500/Savannh: 3500 and Aria: 3800

"Besides my Wicked Eraser, I have another ace card, which can only be summoned by tributing Psiconic Knight, I special summon Psiconic King(2800/2500) in attack mode." A man, much taller than the first emerged from the card. His armor was loose-fitting as well but it was a glowing purple and silver, an Amethyst crown sat upon his head.

"This card can only be special summoned when a Psiconic King is on my side of the field, Psiconic Queen(2500/2300) in attack mode. A woman emerged from the card, wearing armor much like Psiconic King but form fitting.

Raven signaled to her set card, "I trap summon Zoma the Spirit(1800/500) in defense mode." A zombified dragon rose from the card, crouching defensively.

Savannah smiled slightly, "You still have that card do you?"

"It's not because I respect you, those days have long passed, I only use it now because it's a good card." Raven responded.

Savannah clutched her chest in mock pain, "That hurts my heart Raven."

Raven didn't respond. Savannah sighed, "Oh well." She turned to Ayato, "Just in case you were wondering my two monsters can't attack in the same turn that they are summoned."

Ayato nodded, that question had been on his mind.

Raven drew a card, "Since you gave me this card you should know it's effect, Zoma, attack her Psiconic King!"

"What are you doing!?" Ayato asked, Aria having a similar question in mind.

Savannah's monster blinked, instantly destroying her monster.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 2300/Savannah: 3500 and Aria: 3000

Raven smiled, "Now you take damage equal to the attack of your monster that killed Zoma!"

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 2300/Savannah: 500 and Aria: 3000

Ayato looked at Raven in awe, 'She's...incredible!'

Raven set a card from her hand to the field, "I end my turn."

Aria gulped as she drew a card, she was starting to doubt herself, 'As long as Savannah has life points left, it's not over.' She reassured herself.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ayato's Vandorgaron(2800/2500) in attack mode." Ayato frowned deeply as his ace card was summoned to his opponent's side of the field.

"I summon Gemini Elf(1900/900) in attack mode. Vandorgaron, attack Raven directly!"

"I activate my set card, Dubious Red Moon!" Raven declared as the pink bordered card flipped up. "I discard one zombie-type monster from my hand(Il Blud) in order to increase my life points by the attack of one monster on the field and end the battle phase." Raven declared as she discarded the card to her graveyard.

"I choose Savannah's Psiconic King as the target." Raven said.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 500 and Aria: 3000

Savannah smirked, have you forgotten already Raven, I activate my Psiconic Queen's special effect, whenever my opponent's life points increase, my own life points increase double the amount!"

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 6500 and Aria: 3000

Raven frowned, "I haven't forgotten Savannah."

"I end my turn." Aria said angrily.

Ayato drew a card, 'If I don't get something good then I'm done for. Raven's strong, really strong, but she can't take them both.'

"I play the spell Pot of Greed!" Ayato swiftly drew two new cards. He smiled, recognizing the "miracle combo" that had saved him while he was dueling Aurox.

"I play the continuous spell card Spell Economics, which allows me to play this next card without cost, Foolish Greed!" Ayato declared as he drew seven new cards from his deck, his two continuous spell cards exploding.

"When I have seven or more cards in my hand while Foolish Greed is on my field all cards in my spell/trap card zone are destroyed."

"Now I'm going to take care of everything from here Raven. I remove Dark Blade and Blade Knight from my graveyard in order to special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500) in attack mode."

Raven turned to Ayato, "Attack Aria."

Ayato looked at her, perplexed by her command. "Um...okay, I'll have my soldier attack Vandorgaron!" Black Luster Soldier lunged at Vandorgaron, plunging it's sword through it's skull.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 6500 and Aria: 2800

"When my soldier destryos an opponent's monster it can attack once again in a row, attack Gemini Elf!" Black Luster Soldier pivoted on it's heel, slashing through the twin monsters.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 6500 and Aria: 1700

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Ayato declared, bringing his hand size to five.

Savannah drew a card, quickly placing it in her monster card zone, "I summon another Psiconic Knight(1500/0) in attack mode, I set one card and end my turn."

Raven drew a card, "I activate Book of Life which allows me to special summon a Zombie-type monster from my graveyard, and I choose Il Blud(2100/800) in attack mode."

A strange monster appeared on Raven's side of the field, it was best described as grotesque. "Book of Life also allows me to remove one monster in my opponent's graveyard, and I choose Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200)."

Aria frowned as the card popped out of her duel disk and into her hand, she placed the card in her back pocket.

"Since Il Blud is also a Gemini monster I can normal summon it while it's on the field in order for it to gain it's effect." Raven declared as her monster seemed to grow in strength.

"My monster allows me to special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand, I special summon Vampire's Curse(2000/800) in attack mode."

"You should know Raven, that my monsters can't be destroyed in battle as long as Psiconic King is in play." Savannah reminded her.

Raven nodded, "But he can't protect you from taking damage, Il Blud, Vampire's Curse, attack her Psiconic Knight!"

The two monsters slammed Savannah's into the ground.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 5400 and Aria: 1700

Aria drew a card, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

**Dark World**

Ed opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry, he could barely make out to figures hovering over him. He suddenly shot up abruptly, "Jade!" He shouted, looking around frantically.

Ed calmed down somewhat, realizing he was in some sort of cottage. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Ed turned to the source of the voice, two hooded people were standing across the room from him. "Who are you?" He asked, raising his arm that had a duel disk strapped to it.

The two hooded people lowered their hoods, revealing the faces of Nico and Syrus. Ed lowered his arms, "Nico...Syrus? You were the ones who caused that explosion, weren't you?"

The two nodded. Ed stood up, "Why would you do that?! Jaden must pay for what he's done!"

Nico shook her head, "Do you really think you'll be able to beat him as you are now?"

Ed stayed silent for a moment. "What are you trying to say?" He asked dangerously.

"What she's trying to say is, anger clouds your judegement and causes you to make mistakes." Zane said as he and Aster entered the small room.

Ed relaxed somewhat, "Zane...Aster? What are you two doing here?"

"We heard that you guys were going to journey to this world again..." Aster starts.

"We thought that things would get out of hand if you guys went alone." Zane finishes.

Ed nods, understanding. "I see, well goodbye."

Zane looks at the younger boy skeptically, "Where are you going?"

"To Supreme King's castle, I have to avenge Jade." Ed says, determination burning brightly through his body.

"Jade...who was she really?" Nico asked. "I heard her call Jaden her father, why would she say something like that?" Syrus asked.

Ed sighed, "I guess there's no harm in letting you know now. Hayato, Kira, Jade, and myself, were from the future."

Syrus, Nico, and Aster gasp as Zane remains quiet. "Jade is Jaden's daughter, that's why she tried so hard in order to bring he Jaden out of the darkness."

Ed's eyes flashed purple momentarily, "When she died, I could feel it, it was as if some great power was flowing through me. I'm sure Jade's still with me."

Zane turned away, "If your going to Supreme King's castle, then we'll come with you."

Ed nodded, "Okay...but Jaden is mine."

Zane turns towards his younger brother, "Stay here and protect this village." Syrus and Nico nod.

**Supreme King's Castle**

Zane, Aster, and Ed hop off of Zane's Cyber End Dragon, landing on top of Supreme King's castle.

Zane lifts up a Goblin monster by the scruff of it's neck. "Where's Supreme King's castle, if you don't want to die you better speak the truth." Zane threatens.

"U-um...there sh-should be a c-cave not too far from here. Y-you'll find a-a hall o-on the o-other side. If you g-go up the st-stairs in that hall, you'll r-reach S-sup-reme K-king."

Zane smirks, "Thanks." Zane tosses the monster from the top of the castle. It's scream of betrayal could be heard before it was silenced by a loud thump.

"Let's go." Zane orders.

The trio enters an elaborate hall, everything seemingly made of crystals. "What do we have here." A sinister voice asks.

Skull Knight and Chaos Sorcerer confront the three duelists. "How did you get here undetected?" The two monsters ask.

Zane steps forward, ignoring the two monsters question. "Since I've come to this world I've only dueled worthless duelists. What about the two of you?" He asks.

The two monsters snicker, "Are you kidding?"

"Take care of them." Aster says as he and Ed run off. Skull Knight looks to Chaos Sorcerer and then back to Zane. "I guess not, fine, once we kill you we'll kill your little friends too. Your journey to hell will not be a smooth one." Zane smirks upon hearing these words.

Aster and Ed run up the crystalized stairs, they suddenly stop as two more monsters block their paths. Skilled White Magician and Skill Dark Magician frown, "Who are you two?"

Aster quickly activates his duel disk, "Go, D-Hero Double Guy!" Aster yells, blocking Skilled White/Dark Magicians from getting to them. "I'll take care of them, you just go!" Aster says.

Ed nods as he takes off towards Supreme King's room. 'I'll promise Jade, I'll crush Supreme King and bring your father out of the darkness!'

**Well, that's it for now. As always please review.**

**Next time: The connection between Raven and Savannah is revealed as the duel continues, and Ed prepares to battle Supreme King!**

**Savannah's Monsters**

**Multiplier: Dark/Psychic 1/0/0** If your opponent controls at least one monster while you control none you can special summon this card to the field in face-up defense position. When this card is special summoned you can special summon monsters with the same name from your deck to your side of the field.

**Psiconic Knight: Dark/Psychic 4/1500/0** During your standby phase you can pay 500 life points in order to decrease the attack of one of your opponent's monster equal to the current attack of this monster.

**Psiconic King: Dark/Psychic 8/2800/2500** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing one Psiconic Knight. This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While this card remains face-up on the field no Psychic-type monsters other than this card can be destroyed. By tributing one Psiconic Knight negate the destruction of this card.

**Psiconic Queen: Dark/Psychic 8/2500/2300** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless you control one Psiconic King. This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. Whenever your opponent gains life points increase your own by the same amount times two. By removing one Psiconic Knight in the graveyard from play this card can attack twice.

**Ayato's Monster**

**Vandorgaron's Jester: Dark/Psychic 4/2100/0** This card is also treated as a Light-attribute monster. If this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from play through a spell or trap card effect special summon this card to the field.


	28. Sing a Song of Suffering Part 2

**Just in case anyone was wondering Hayato is 16, Ed and Kira are 15, and Jade is 14. Oh, there's also a card list at the end of this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIM!**

**Joey: Hey Yug, how do you get your hair to stay up like that?**

**Yugi: I use L'Oreal, because I'm worth it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sing A Song Of Suffering Part 2**

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 5400 and Aria: 1700

Ayato drew a card, "I'll activate my soldier's special effect, removing your Psiconic King from play!" Ayato declared as Savannah's card popped off her duel disk, which she caught. She tucked the card snugly inbetween her breasts.

"My soldier can't attack in the turn he uses his effect but I can remedy that, activate Turn Jump, skipping ahead three battle phases my soldier regains it's ablility to attack!"

Black Luster Soldier cleaved Savannah's plain knight in twain, taking a chunk of her life points with it.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 3900 and Aria: 1700

"Don't forget, when my Soldier successfully destroys a monster in battle in can attack again twice in a row!" Black Luster Soldier pivoted on it's heel for the second time this duel and stabbed Savannah's monster.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 5300/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1700

"Now I'll activate my set card, Encore, this card allows me to copy any spell or trap card that has been played during my this turn, and I choose Turn Jump!"

Savannah's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected this. "This duel is over for you Aria!" Ayato declared as his monster rushed towards her.

Aria's hand snapped over her face-down card, which flipped up, "Activate Enchanted Javelin!"

Aria's life points shot up to 4700 but instantly shot back down to 1700 as Black Luster Soldier's attack connected.

Ayato frowned, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Savannah sighed in relief as she drew a card from her deck, "That was too close Aria, do be more careful."

Aria nodded, "Sorry mistress."

Savannah studied the three cards in her hand momentarily, "Ayato, truly you are worthy of being my lover, the strength you have shown me is proof enough of that."

"I activate Psiconic Link, this card allows me to special summon a psychic type monster from my graveyard or one that was removed from play regardless of summoning conditions, so welcome back my Psiconic King(2800/2500) in attack mode."

"Of course I have to remove three psychic-type monsters from the game as a cost." Savannah says as she tucks her Psiconic Queen and her two Psiconic Knights between her breasts.

"Next I'll summon my last Psiconic Knight(1500/0) in defense mode. Now I'll have my Psiconic King attack Raven's Vampire's Curse!" Psiconic King blinked, causing Raven's monster to shatter into tiny particles.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 4500/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1700

"When Vampire's Curse is destroyed in battle I can pay 500 life points in order to special summon it during the next standby phase with an extra 500 attack points." Raven declared as he life points dropped to the starting point of 4000.

Ayato: 2700 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1700

Savannah frowned slightly, "That's a troublesome monster."

Raven drew a crad from her deck, starting her turn. "I play the continuous spell Card of Safe Return, when a monster is special summoned to the field from my graveyard I get to draw one card." Raven explained.

"End turn."

Aria drew a card, she paled slightly as she saw what card it was. Savannah looked over to her partner, 'So she's drawn that card, has she?'

Aria looked to Savannah, and then back to her opponents, if she didn't play the card, they would surely lose. 'I have no choice.' She thought to herself.

"I activate the forbidden magic of Phantom Gate, when this card activates every monster on the field is destroyed!" A giant green gate appeared behind Aria.

Ayato and Raven took a step back, surprised. "Now I can special summon one monster that was played during this duel on my side of the field regardless of summoning conditions, and I know the perfect monster!"

"What the hell?! A card that strong has to have a drawback!" Ayato exclaimed.

"There is." Aria said as the Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) emerged on the field. "If I happen to lose the duel, then I forfeit my soul."

"Since the Wicked Dreadroot was special summoned from my graveyard Card of Safe Return activates." Raven said as she drew a card from her deck.

Ayato signaled to his face-down, "Activate my set card, Waboku! All battle damage we'll receive will be zero, and since this card targets battle damage and not you monster, it's effect works."

Aria frowned, "It won't do you any good, with this monster on our side, there's no way you can defeat us."

Raven frowned, "Your still forgetting, Ayato defeated it before, he can do it again."

Ayato drew a card from his deck, "That's right, I activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards!" Ayato swiftly drew three cards. "Now I discard two cards." Ayato discarded Relentless(3000/0) and Grave Fusion.

Aria stayed silent, though her fear was evident despite having a god on her side.

"Once per duel while it's in my graveyard Grave Fusion allows me to fusion summon monsters in my graveyard by removing it from the game!" Ayato declared as a vortex hovered over his field. Both Vandorgaron's Jester and the mighty dragon Relentless jumped into the vortex.

"Fusion summon, Tamer of Relentless(4000/0) in attack mode." Relentless jumped out from the vortex, Vandorgaron's Jester sitting atop it's head, wearing pitch black armor. He giggled as Relentless roared.

Aria sighed in relief, "That's it? My Wicked Dreadroot will cut that attack in half." Raven narrowed her eyes at the girl for her choice of words.

Ayato shook his head, "I don't think so, my monster is unaffected by monster effects, period."

Aria scowled, "It doesn't matter, if you attack then both monsters will just destroy eachother."

Ayato smirked, "Attack!" The jester performed a backflip on top of the mighty dragon's head, which must have been a signal to attack because Relentless bounded towards the god.

Dreadroot was slammed into the ground as the red dragon slammed into it. With a great explosion the god was no more.

Aria's eyes widened in shock, "But your monster should be destroyed!"

Ayato smirked, holding up his Kuriboh(300/200). "The card I kept when I used my Graceful Charity, by discarding it I can turn any battle damage to zero, which means my monster was saved, while yours wasn't."

Aria fell to her knees, it didn't make any sense. "How...how are you...why?"

Ayato looked at her confused, "What are you talking about."

Savannah drew a card, "It's alright Aria, you did your best, but now it's time that I take over. I activate my own Pot of Greed." Savannah slowly drew two cards.

"I special summon another Psiconic Queen(2500/2300) in attack mode, but she won't be staying. I tribute all three of my monsters in order to special summon Psiconic Overlord(?/?) in attack mode!"

A man garbed in an elaborate amethyst robe emerges unto the field. He was easily ten feet in height. He wielded two giant blades which curved at the tip. He grinned upon seeing his opponent.

"This monster's attack and defense are 1000 times the number of psychic monsters in my graveyard. Since I have three Multipliers and my three monsters I used to summon him, that makes six."

Ayato grimaced as her monster's attack shot up to an impressive 6000. Savannah smiled, "I doubt you have a Kuriboh to save you now. Attack!"

In a flash Savannah's monster charged at Ayato's. "Sorry but I can't let you do that, activate De-Fusion!"

Ayato's monster vanished from the field, leaving Savannah's monster without it's target.

Vandorgaron's Jester and Relentless reappeared on Ayato's side of the field.

"Persistent, aren't you." Savannah said. Ayato nearly smirked, "I won't go down without a fight, so you'd had better try harder than that."

Savannah nodded her head, "I understand."

Suddenly Relentless exploded, Ayato shielding himself from it.

Ayato: 1700 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1700

"At the end phase that Relentless is summoned in any way, he is destroyed and removed from the game, inflicting 1000 points of damage to me." Ayato explained.

"In order to keep my powerful monster on the field I have to remove one Psychic type monster in my graveyard from play, I choose my Psiconic Knight." Savannah once again tucked the card between her breasts.

"With one less monster in my graveyard my monster's attack drops to 5000."

Raven drew a card, "I activate the field spell card Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!" A giant dark castle emerged from the ground, directly behind Raven, bats eerily flew above it as it rose to it's full height.

"By discarding one zombie-type monster to the graveard I'm allowed to destroy every single monster on the field." Raven explained as she discarded the only card she had to the graveyard.

"Sorry Raven, but my monster can only be bested by battle or through it's own effect." Savannah says as her monster creates a psychic shield, protecting itself.

Aria smiled, "If I draw a monster with 1700 or more attack points, I'll be able to finish Ayato!" She said with glee.

"No you won't! When Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) is sent to the graveyard by a spell or trap card effect I'm allowed to special summon him to my side of the field." The cheerful jester reappeared on Ayato's side of the field, waving at his opponents.

Aria scowled, "I forgot it had that effect, what an annoying monster."

"I thought that at first too." Ayato said.

Raven frowned, ever since Ayato's declaration she hadn't done anything in the duel worthwhile, she hated feeling useless.

Aria draws a card, scowling at Ayato's monster. "When this is the only card in my hand I can normal summon it to the field, "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight(2300/2100) in attack mode. Attack his annoying monster!"

Swift Gaia pierces Ayato's monster through the chest, instantly shattering it.

Ayato: 1500 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1700

Ayato drew a card, "I activate Card of Sanctity, all players draw until they have six cards."

Ayato drew three cards while everyone else drew six. "I acitivate Different Dimension Retreival, this card allows me to special summon a monster that was removed from play, any effects that monster might have are stripped from that monster, revive, Relentless(3000/0)!"

Ayato powerful monster returned to the field, roaring in pure fury. "Now I'll finish off your monster!" Relentless slammed it's tail into Aria's monster, killing it instantly.

Ayato: 1500 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 1000

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Savannah drew a card, "I activate Untraceable Target, when a spell, monster effect, or trap card is activated that targets all cards on the field, my cards will be protected. Turn end."

Ayato and Raven looked at the woman perplexed.

Raven shook it off as she drew a card, "I summon another monster in face-down position and end my turn by activating this card, Copy! This card copies any continuous spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field, I'll choose your Untraceable Target."

"I don't know what your up to, but it won't work." Raven declared firmly.

Aria slid the top card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I place one card face-down, next I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600) in attack mode."

"Release Restraint tributes my knight, allowing me to summon Gearfried the Sowrdmaster(2600/2200) in attack mode!"

"He's still no match for my dragon!" Ayato declared.

"He will be with this! I equip him with Axe of Despair, increasing his attack by 1000!"

"That's what you think, activate, Magic Jammer!" Ayato discards a card to the graveyard as Aria's card shatters.

Aria looks down, whispering to herself, "I guess I have no choice then."

Seeing Aria not moving Ayato decides to take his turn, swiftly drawing a card from his deck. Aria's head instantly snapped up, "I activate my trap card, Last Turn!"

Ayato's eyes widened, "What?!"

"This card can only be activated when my life points are 1000 or less, first it destroys all cards on the field!" Ayato's set card and his dragon was destroyed while Raven and Savannah's field was protected by their continiuous spell cards.

"Now you must special summon a monster from your deck and attack mine, the player whose monster is destroyed, loses."

Ayato sighed, "I see...so your willingly to risk dying, if it means taking me out of the duel."

Aria nods, "With you out of the duel, Savannah has nothing to worry about. Besides that, I'm quite sure you have no monsters left in your deck that is stronger than my own."

Ayato nodded, "True, I don't have a monster left in my deck that's stronger than yours..."

Raven looks to Ayato, worry evident on her features.

"I special summon Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force(2600/1600) in attack mode." A medium sized red and black dragon wearing silver medieval stlye armor appears on Ayato's side of the field. It held a bastard sword which was roughly twice the size of it's body.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Aria asked.

Ayato nodded, "It's a shame you felt you needed to use such a cheap card to defeat me. Things might have turned out differently."

Aria shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you don't understand how much I hate you, your so much better then me, Savannah wanted you more than she wanted me, I couldn't stand that, so now, now I'm going to prove that I'm your equal!"

Ayato looked at the girl with pity, "You'll never be my equal." Both duelist's monsters attack eachother, scoring direct hits, and ultimately killing eachother, depleting their owner's life points in the process.

Ayato: 0 and Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400 and Aria: 0

The giant green gate slowly opened behind Aria as she turned to face it. Her body was pulled into the never ending vortex within it before the gate's doors closed. The gate sunk back into the ground.

Ayato shook his head, "Well, I'm going to go check up on Ryuga and the others." Raven nodded, "Don't worry, I'll handle Savannah from here."

Ayato nodded as he walked off, "Be careful."

Savannah drew a card, "Now your the only thing standing in my way between myself and that boy, prepare yourself, my little Raven. Psiconic Overlord, attack!"

One of Raven's set monsters flipped up, revealing Sprit Reaper(300/200).

"This monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle." Raven said. Savannah nodded her head, "Yes, I know it's effect well, perhaps this won't be as easy as I thought."

Raven drew a card from her deck, "That's always been your problem Savannah, you've always thought too highly of yourself!"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A young Raven, perhaps about five or six stares up in awe at a younger Savannah, who looks down at her smiling. "Ah, and who is this?"_

_A gruff looking man with blood red eyes pats Raven on the head, "This is my second daughter, Raven."_

_"I see, she'll be a strong one, I can feel it. How is your wife?" She asked._

_"Pregnant again, I hope it's a boy this time, Ryuga's been wanting a baby brother."_

_Savannah nodded, "Well I wish you the best of luck with your new child. Are you still planning on taking the challenge to become a Vampire Lord, between you and me, no one really likes Aurox."_

_The man known as Rasu laughed, "Yes, I will be, but not for a few more years. I at least want to spend some time with my newborn."_

_"That makes perfect sense, well I'll be on my way, see you soon, little Raven." Savannah said as she sauntered off._

_Five years and Raven is now ten. She is sitting in a lucious garden, Savannah sitting next to her. "Really? I can have this?...What's the catch?"_

_Savannah laughed, "No catch, why do you always think ill of me?"_

_Raven shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Raven said, looking at the trap card the beautiful woman sitting next to her had given her._

_Savannah rolled her eyes, "I was just joking child, you need to loosen up a little, maybe you should find yourself a man."_

_Raven blushed slightly, "But I'm only ten."_

_Savannah shrugged, "You know what they say, age is nothing but a number. Well I'll see you around."_

_Raven stood up, "Do you really have to go already?" Savannah stood up as well, "Yes, apparently your father has returned and is ready for the second part of the test, I'll be his first opponent."_

_"You'll go easy on him, right?" Raven asked. Savannah smirked, "Anything for you, my little Raven." Raven smiled, "Will you come to see me tomorrow?"_

_Savannah looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps."_

_Rasu: 2300/Savannah: 100_

_"Give up Savannah, there's no way you can defeat me, with my army of warriors, there's no way you can stop me!" Rasu currently had two Command Knights(1200+400/1900), a Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight(2300+400/2100), an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian(1400+400/1200), and a Dark Blade(1800+400/1500) on his side of the field._

_Savannah drew a card from her deck, giving her a total of two cards in her hand. She currently had no cards on her field. "Your a very powerful duelist Rasu, definitely worthy of becoming a Vampire Lord."_

_Rasu smiled, "Does this mean you give up? I really rather not attack you."_

_"Not yet, when my opponent has at least one monster on the field while I have none I'm allowed to special summon this monster, Multiplier(0/0) in defense mode."_

_Rasu looked at the monster expectantly, 'It's got to have some other effect if she's this confident.'_

_"When this card is special summoned I'm allowed to special summon two more from my deck." Savannah declared as two more monsters emerged on the field._

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Now I tribute all three in order to summon my Wicked Eraser(?/?) in attack mode."_

_Powerful winds swept over the field as blue flames erupted from the ground, the giant of a monster that vaguely resembled Uria emerged from the ground, roaring loudly._

_"Since you have five cards on your side of the field my monster's attack and defense increases to 5000! End the duel, and his life! Digestive Blaze!"_

_Savannah's powerful monster vaporized Rasu's monsters, and Rasu himself. Savannah smirked, "I win." Savannah turned to Rasu's wife, Rena._

_"Sorry, even though you came only to watch, I can't let you leave here."_

_"What do you mean father and mother are dead?!" A younger Ryuga shouted. The man who had delivered the message stumbled back, "I'm terribly sorry, but it's the truth."_

_"What's wrong big brother, where's father and mother?" Raven asked, Raye and Riza behind her._

_"Get out of here!" Ryuga shouted at the man, who quickly complied and ran away, fearing for his life._

_Ryuga turned back to his family. "Father and mother are dead."_

_Raven shook her head, "But that's impossible, Savannah promised that nothing would happen to them, how could they be dead!"_

_Ryuga scowled, "Forget what she said!" Suddenly the front door went flying passed Ryuga's head._

_A burly man entered the elaborate hall, his red eyes gleaming. Several more men appeared behind him. Ryuga frowned, "Dammit, I knew it!"_

_"What's going on?" Riza asked frightened. "Run!" Ryuga ordered as the taller men charged towards him._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"No matter what, I won't lose!" Raven declared.

**Supreme King's Castle**

Haou surveys his unwelcome intruder. "So you managed to get here safely, I'm surprised."

"No one will be able to interfere." Ed says, glaring at Haou.

"You who have ran away from me once, now wants to fight?" Haou asks.

"I know I can't match your strength." Ed admits reluctantly.

Haou raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Then why would you come here?"

"Because, I'm not alone, Jade is with me, though neither of us are strong enough to defeat you alone, together we can win!" Ed declared.

Haou frowned, "Relying on others for strength, that type of power won't last. You will embody this mistake with your death!"

"At first I wanted to kill you, but that's no longer the case, I just want to free Jaden from the darkness, doing what is right, that's called justice!" Ed says as he activates his duel disk.

"The one who wins is the one who determines what justice is!" Haou declares as he activates his obsidian duel disk.

Ed: 4000/Haou: 4000

Ed draws six cards as Haou draws five, beginning the duel. "I summon Lord of D.(1200/1100) in attack mode. Next I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Lord of D. catches the flute and plays a short tune. "This card allows me to special summon two dragons, so I'll special summon two Divine Dragon-Excelion(1500/900) in attack mode!"

Two dragons emerge on the field identical to another, their white scales sparkled as they roared with contempt for their opponent.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Haou drew a card, "I activate Dark Fusion, fusing E-Hero Avian and E-Hero Wildheart together to create Evil Hero Wild Cyclone(1900/2300)."

A monster resembling Wildheart with giant wings attached to it's back emerged from the fusion vortex, setting it's sights on Ed's monsters.

Next I'll activate Evil Intentions, which allows my monster to attack every monster on my opponent's side of the field at the cost of giving up my battle phase next turn."

"Wild Cyclone's attack can't be chained to, so there's no way to stop him!" Wild Cyclone began to spin rapidly, producing a tornado that ripped through Ed's monsters.

Ed: 2500/Haou: 4000

"When Wild Cyclone inflicts battle damage all set cards on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed."

Ed smirked as his face-down card was blown away, "The card you destroyed was Dummy Marker, which means I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck."

"If this is the extent of your power you had better give up now."

Ed swiftly drew a card from his deck, "I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in attack mode, but he won't be staying for long, I activate my spell Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon another time."

"I tribute my Dark Blade in order to summon my final Divine Dragon-Excelion(1500/900)." Since there are two Divine Dragon-Excelion in my graveyard I can choose two of the three effects it can gain, I'm choosing to increase it's attack points by 1000 bringing it up to 2500."

The white scaled dragon grew in size as it's attack increased.

Haou frowned, "And the second?"

"When it detroys a monster in battle it can attack again in a row. Now attack his Wild Cyclone! Heavenly Judgement!" The divine dragon reared it's head back and let forth a stream of energy that instantly incinerated Haou's monster.

Ed: 2500/Haou: 3400

"Now attack Haou directly!"

Haou didn't even flinch as the monster's attack washed over him.

Ed: 2500/Haou: 900

Ed glared at Haou with a look of pure determination as his eyes flashed purple, "The promise I made to Jade...I will keep it! I will defeat you!"

**Huzzah! Another chapter completed! The next chapter will have the conclusion to these two duels!**

**Next time: Raven and Savannah duel to a final conclusion as Ed and the others wage a conclusive battle against the Supreme King and his followers!**

**Aria's Card**

**Phantom Gate When this card is activated destroy all monster's on your opponent's side of the field. You can special summon one monster that was played during the current duel on your side of the field regardless of summoning conditions. If you should lose the duel, you shall forfeit your soul.**

**A/N: Yes this is the card Camilla used against Zane and Jaden in the first season.**

**Ayato's Cards**

**Tamer of Relentless: Dark/Psychic 10/4000/0 Vandorgaron's Jester + Relentless This card can only be Fusion Summoned using the above monsters as the fusion materials. This card is unafftected by the effects of monsters.**

**Grave Fusion (Trap)  
Once per duel, while this card is in the graveyard fusion summon a monster whose fusion materials are in the graveyard. Remove this card from the game after use.**

**Different Dimension Retreival (Quick-Play Spell)  
Special summon one monster that was removed from play and special summon it to your side of the field, any effect monster summoned this way cannot activate it's effect.**

**Encore (Quick-Play Spell)  
Copy the effects of any spell or trap card that was activated during the turn this card is activated.**

**Savannah's Cards**

**Psiconic Link (Spell)  
Remove three Psychic-type monsters in your graveyard from play in order to activate this card. Special Summon one Psychic-type monster in your graveyard or one that was removed from play regardless of Summoning conditions.**

**Psiconic Overlord: Dark/Psychic 10?  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannt be Special Summoned except by tributing three Pyshic-type monsters on your side of the field. This card's attack and defense points are equal to the number of Psychic-Type monsters in your graveyard. This card can only be destroyed in battle or by it's own effect. At your end phase remove one Psychic-type monster in your graveyard from play, if not, destroy this card.**

**Untraceable Target (Continuous Spell) When a spell, monster, or trap effect is activated that targets the entire field, your side of the field is excluded.**

**Raven's Card**

**Copy (Continuous Trap)  
Copy the effects of your opponent's continuous spell or trap card.**

**Haou's Card**

**Evil Intentions (Spell)  
Select one monster on your side of the field, this monster gains the ability to attack every monster on your opponent's side of the field. You must skip your next battle phase.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	29. Sing a Song of Suffering Part 3

**Sorry about the delay, kinda got lazy again. Anyway there's a story called Elemental Spinners by a friend of mine who's relatively new to the site. It's pretty funny, though it's a bit on the short side. You might wanna check it out. Oh and I'm no longer doing the character poll, but I might put it back up some time soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I disclaimed Yu-Gi-Oh GX? 76 times?**

**Ayato: This sucks, I got cheated out of that duel.**

**Me (shrugs): What's this, like the second time you've lost? No big deal, Jaden's lost twice as much.**

**Ayato: Hey your right, I'm way better than him!**

**Eslewhere**

**Jaden: Hmmm...for some reason I have a strong urge to punch Ayato.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sing A Song Of Suffering Part 3**

Many of the villagers watched as several explosions burst from Surpreme King's castle. "What's going on?" One of the villagers asked.

"Supreme King's castle is under attack!" Another villager said excitedly.

"No way!" Another one replied.

"Were saved!"

Syrus turned to Nico, "Are you sure you saw Jesse?"

"I'm not sure, it was kind of hard to tell, but it's worth a shot." She replied.

Syrus nodded in agreement, "Alright."

Syrus activated his duel disk, "Kiteroid!" As the name suggests a monster resembling a kite emerged from the disk. "Hold on tight." Syrus says.

**Supreme King's Castle**

Zane: 4000/Chaos Sorcerer: 300

"I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth(3500/3000) in attack mode!" Chaos Sorcerer declares as the giant green moth emerges on the field. "Attack his Cyber Dark Dragon!"

The Great Moth creates poweful winds with it's massive winds, killing Zane's monster.

Zane: 3800/Chaos Sorcerer: 500

Skilled Dark and White Magician: 2100/Aster: 500

"I summon D-Hero Plasma(1900/600) in attack mode!" Aster declared as the most powerful of all Destiny Heroes appears on his side of the field, ready for battle.

The two magicians chuckle, "Do you really think a monster of that level will be able to defeat us? Watch closely, activate ritual spell card End of the World!"

The two magicians fade away momentarily only to re-emerge as Demise, King of Armageddon(2400/2000) in attack position.

"So, this is your true form?" Aster questions.

Demise chuckles, wielding it's giant axe leisurely, "Prepare to fall in hell!"

Ed: 2500/Haou: 900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Ed declared as the representation of his card appeared on the field.

Haou draws a card from his deck, looking to make Ed pay for his previous attack. "I activate Dark Fusion, fusing my E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) and my E-Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800) together to create Evil Hero Hell Sniper(2000/2500) in defense mode!" Haou declared as he depleted his hand.

A twisted version of E-Hero Rampart Blaster appears on Haou's side of the field crouching defensively. "When this card is in face-up defenese position it can inflict 1000 points of effect damage to my opponent."

Hell Sniper unleashed a barrage of bullets that hit Ed in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

Ed: 1500/Haou: 900

Ed drew a card, "I activate Dragon's Gunfire, while I have a face-up dragon on the field this card inflicts 800 points of damage to my opponent!"

Haou stepped back slightly as Ed's monster charged up an orb of concentrated energy. With Ed's signal the mighty monster unleashed it, causing Haou to stumble back from the impact.

Ed: 1500/Haou: 100

"I place another card face-down and end my turn." Ed said confidently.

Haou swiftly drew a card from his hand, "Activate Pot of Greed." Drawing two more cards Haou continued with his turn. "I'll activate my monster's ability to inflict another 1000 points of damage."

Ed: 500/Haou: 100

"Now I'll activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two cards to the graveyard." Haou quickly drew three cards and then discarded two cards.

"Now I'll end this duel by activating my final Dark Fusion, fusing my Hell Sniper on the field with my Malicious Edge(2600/1800) in my hand to create Malicious Devil(3500/2100) in attack mode. Attack his dragon!"

Ed signaled to his face-down card, "Negate Attack!"

Malicious Devil snarled as it's claws reflected off the shield that Ed's trap card had created.

"I end my turn."

Ed drew a card slowly, 'If I enter my battle phase his Malicious Devil's special effect will activate, which means my monster will have to attack his and I'll lose the duel!'

Ed eyed the card he had just drawn. "Jaden...don't you remember anything? Jade...for your sake, Jade had...-"

Haou cut Ed off, "I shall complete the path power has shown me, and nothing more." He said coldly.

Ed glared, "Even if it's a path that'll lead this world to darkness and despair?! Even if everyone is sacrificed for your sake?!"

"I'm not afraid of being alone. For in solitude lies truth! No one is allowed to tread on the darkness deep within others!" Haou exclaimed, a burst of dark energy erupting from him.

Ed relented, "Jaden...how...-"

"I've grown up." Haou simply replied.

"By falling into the darkness of your heart? Is that what you mean?" Ed asked sadly.

"Your nothing more than a prattling dog, there is no truth in a loser's words."

"If that's the way it's going to be, then so be it! I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Dark Blade(1800/1600) in attack mode. Now I'll tribute him and my Divine Dragon in order to summon my ace monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode!"

The legendary black dragon descended to the field, it's red eyes glowing dangerously.

Haou scoffed, "That monster doesn't stand a chance against my own, it's even weaker then your Divine Dragon, enter your battle phase so I can crush it."

"Not yet, I tribute my Red Eyes in order to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode. This is my Red Eyes evolved form, for every dragon in my graveyard is gains 300 extra attack!"

Haou's eyes widened in surprise as Ed's new monster's attack points increased to 3600, just enough to destroy his monster and take him out of the duel.

"This is where it ends, attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Damage Cut! Any battle damage I receive will be halved!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's powerful fire burned Malicious Devil to ashes.

Ed: 500/Haou: 50

Ed frowned, 'Darn, he managed to hang on.'

Haou calmy drew a card despite the fact that he was barely hanging on.

Ed closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, 'Relax, he's only got two cards in his hand, he's already used his Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity, so I should be safe.'

"I activate Dark Calling, removing my Evil Hero Hell Sniper(2000/2500) and Evil Hero Malicious Edge(2600/1800) in my graveyard from play in order to fusion summon my Malicious Devil(3500/2100) in attack mode."

Haou's mighty monster reappeared on the field, glaring daggers at Ed's dragon.

Ed sighed in relief, "He's still not strong enough to defeat my dragon."

"Until I play this equip spell card, Vicious Claw, now his attack increases to 3800, attack his dragon!"

Ed braced himself as his dragon was blown to pieces.

Ed: 300/Haou: 50

Haou crossed his arms over his chest, "As I've said, there is no truth in a loser's words."

Syrus and Nico land safely atop Supreme King's castle, hurrying to move inside.

Zane: 3800/Chaos Sorcerer: 500

Zane smirks, "3500 attack points are a lot of attack points, but it seems you aren't familiar with the Cyber style. "I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my three Cyber Dragons(ATK: 2100) into Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) in attack mode!"

Chaos Sorcerer steps back in fear as Zane's signature metallic monster glares down at him. "4000 a-attack p-points?!"

"End this duel, Eternal Evolution Burst!" Cyber End Dragon unleashes three beams of pure energy that slam into the Great Moth, causing it to catch fire.

Chaos Sorcerer screams as his great monster collapses onto his body.

Zane: 3800/Chaos Sorcerer: 0

"Big bro!" Syrus calls out as the last of the flames die out.

Zane turns towards Syrus, "I thought I told you two to stay at the village." Syrus shakes his head, "We have something important that Jaden must hear!"

"Alright, let's go." Zane orders.

Demise: 2100/Aster: 500

"Prepare to receive our anger, by paying 2000 life points we can destroy every monster on our opponent's side of the field!"

Demise: 100/Aster: 500

Demise lookd surprised as Aster's monster remains on the field. Aster smirks, "My monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters."

Demise growls in frustration, "Fine, we still have more attack points then your monster!" Demise roars as he brings his axe over it's head, ready to destroy Aster's monster.

"Acitvate trap card, Blood Counter, when D-Hero Plasma is the target of an attack I can halve the attack of my opponent's attacking monster and increase Plasma's attack by 1500!"

D-Hero Plasma increases in size and uses it's dragon arm to eat Demise alive.

Demise: 0/Aster: 500

Zane, Syrus, and Nico arrive just in time to see the conclusion of Aster's duel. Aster turns to the three, "I'm all done here, let's move on."

**Osore**

Raven: 4000/Savannah: 3400

"No matter what, I won't lose!" Raven declared. Swiftly drawing a card Raven began her turn. "I summon Immortal Werewolf(1200/1200) in defense mode and end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Savannah drew a card from her deck, "I see what your strategy is Raven, it won't work. I activate Foolish Burial, sending my Psiconic Archer(1100/900) to the grave to increase my monster's attack strength to 4000!"

"When Psiconic Archer is sent to the graveyard it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent."

Raven: 3500/Savannah: 3400

"Now I'll have my monster attack your set card!" Raven's set card flips up revealing Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400), which is instantly destroyed.

"When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed I can special summon a zombie-type monster from my deck with 2000 or less defense and I choose Vampire Lord(2000/1500)!"

Raven smiles slightly as her signature monster is summoned to the field.

Savannah frowns, "I place two cards face-down. Since I have to remove a psychic-type monster in my graveyard from play in order to keep my monster in play I'll remove my Psiconic Archer."

Savannah grabbed the card that popped out of her duel disk, "My archer has a second special effect, when it's removed from play it deals 500 points of damage to my opponent."

Savannah's powerful monster's attack points fell to a solid 3000.

Raven: 3000/Savannah: 3400

Raven drew a card, "My turn, by removing my Vampire Lord from play I can special summon Vampire Genesis(3000/2100) in attack mode!" A giant grotesque monster emerged on Raven's side of the field, glaring menacingly at Savannah's monster.

"Now I'll activate his effect, by discarding one zombie-type monster in my hand to the grave I can special summon a monster in my graveyard, and I choose Il Blud(2100/800) in attack mode."

"Since I haven't normal summoned yet I choose to normal summon Il Blud in order for it to gain it's effect, now I'll activate it, I can special summon one zombie-type monster from my hand or graveyard!"

Raven's duel disk made a churning noise before a card popped out of her graveyard, "I choose the card I discarded in order to use Genesis effect, Despair from the Dark(2800/3000)."

"Since a monster was special summoned from my graveyard Card of Safe Return allows me to draw a card from my deck."

"Now I'll have Genesis attack!"

Both Raven's and Savannah's monsters tackled eachother head on, their equal attack points causing a stalemate between the two. As the two powerful monsters shattered Savannah motioned to her set card, "I activate A Sacrifice Not In Vain! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed I gain it's attack points as life points!"

Raven: 3000/Savannah: 6400

"And I'll chain with my other set card, Forbidden Trespassing, no other monsters can declare an attack this turn."

Raven frowned, "You wanted your monster to be destroyed, but why?"

Savannah smiled, "I have my reasons, my little Raven."

Raven sighed, "I end my turn."

Ryuga groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor, "Ugh, my head won't stop spinning." He looked up to see Ayato standing over him. "You okay?" he asked.

Ryuga smiled slightly, "Now that your here I am."

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Um...okay."

Ryuga looked over to the duel in progress, "So it's already begun"  
Ayato nodded, "Savannah's little friend managed to knock me out of the duel but ended up losing her life in the process."

Raye and Riza began to stir, "What's going on?" Riza asked. Raye shook her head, "Looks like Raven about to do what we couldn't." She said.

Ayato nodded, "It all comes down on her, I know she can win, she's incredibly strong."

"Which is why you two would make a perfect match." Ryuga replied.

Savannah drew a card, "Looks like your family has finally come to, trust me Raven, after this is all over, it'll be over for the Ozora family as well."

Raven frowned upon hearing these words, "Why don't you hurry up with your turn."

"Fine, now you'll see why I wanted my monster to be destroyed, acitvate Foolish Greed, unlike Ayato I don't have a Spell Economics, which meant I needed more life points in order to get the most out of using this card." Savannah explained as she drew five more cards.

Raven: 3000/Savannah: 3900

"I summon Psiconic Archer(1100/900) in attack mode, next I acitvate Double Summon, and summon another Psiconic Archer(1100/900) in attack mode."

"Now, I activate Undying Class, by tributing two monsters on my field I can special summon a level seven or higher monster in my graveyard regardless of summoning conditions."

Raven's eyes widended in surprise as blue flames burst from the field as the powerful dragon-like monster roared with fury as it sprung from the ground.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The Wicked Eraser(5000/5000) roared.

"I'll have my monster attack your Il Blud!" Raven's monster was instantly incinerated by the powerful blue flames of Savannah's god.

Raven: 100/Savannah: 3900

"Any monster that is summoned using Il Blud's effect is destroyed when it leaves the field." Savannah said as Raven's Despair from the Dark exploded.

"Of course I'm not done, by discarding a card from my hand I activate Psiconic Overload! This card places psychic tokens(0/0) on your field equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field, since you have two monsters, you get two tokens."

"Not only that, but if I discard an additional card, you get an additional token." Savannah informed her opponent as she slipped another card in her graveyard slot. "These tokens can't be tributed."

"Damn, she's pinned Raven down." Ayato swore.

Raven drew a card, "You think you've won, don't you?"

Savannah nodded, "Of course, there's no way you can stop me."

Raven smirked, "This card can, activate, Double Spell!"

This time it was Savannah's turn to be surprised. "By discarding a spell card from my hand I'm allowed to copy a spell from your graveyard, and I choose Undying Class!"

Raven's two monsters vanished as a giant vortex burst from the ground, the Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) emerging from it. "

"Now I'll equip my god with Megamorph, since my life points are obviously lower than yours, my god's attack points are doubled!"

"Earlier you said your god was superior to my own, well right now your Wicked Eraser only has 3000 attack points while my Wicked Dreadroot has 8000 attack points. This attack will prove which is stronger!"

The Wicked Dreadroot drove it's mighty fist into Savannah's monster chest, depleting her life points.

Raven: 100/Savannah: 0

As the holograms faded Savannah's Wicked Eraser remained. Savannah fell to her knees, gazing at Raven, a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Raven asked.

"You...you've become a strong woman, I'm proud of you my lit-, I guess I can't call you little anymore, can I?"

Raven frowned, "The day you killed my parents, was the day I grew up."

Savannah chuckled, "I had thought...that there would never be someone as strong as Zanax, but it seems I was wrong. Had I had known, things might not have turned out this way."

With a mighty roar the Wicked Eraser descended upon Savannah and consumed the woman, leaving nothing behind. With one last roar it returned to it's card.

Raven walked over to the Wicked Eraser's card and picked it up, "Wicked Eraser, you now serve me." Raven turned to Ayato and her family, "Come on, were going home."

**Supreme King's Castle**

Ed: 300/Haou: 50

Aster, Zane, Syrus, and Nico arrive in Supreme King's room, seeing Ed and the Supreme King himself in the middle of an intense duel.

"Don't interfere." Ed says as he notices everyone's arrival.

Zane studies the field quickly, Haou had one monster on the field, Malicious Devil(3800/2100) and Vicious Claw on his side of the field with no cards in his hand, while Ed had no cards on the field and none in his hand.

Ed closed his eyes, it was his turn, if the card he was about to draw couldn't save him, then this duel was over. 'Jade...please, give me a miracle!'

Draw!" Ed drew the card from his deck and looked surprised when he say what it was.

'Sacrifice of the Hero? But this card wasn't in my deck?' Ed looked up at Haou, and then back at the card, he smiled slightly, 'Jade.'

"I pay half of my life points in order to activate Sacrifice of the Hero!"

Ed: 150/Haou: 50

Haou stepped back, surprised to see the card, "You have that card too"  
Ed shook his head, "No, I'm sure, this is Jade's doing, this card has saved me, and it'll help me defeat you!"

"Since you have six Hero monsters in your graveyard I draw six cards!" Ed declared as he drew six more cards from his deck.

"I've got to get me one of those." Aster says to himself.

"Now I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Ed declared as he discarded a Repayment of Losses to his graveyard, which allowed him to draw another card.

"By sending Vicious Claw back to my hand my monster is protected from destruction and an Evil Token(2500/2500) is summoned to your side of the field."

Ed smirked, "I tribute the Evil Token you just gave me in order to activate this spell card, Dragon Seeker, this card allows me to special summon a dragon in my deck, and I choose Meteor Dragon(1800/2000) in attack mode."

"Why would he do that?" Syrus asked his older brother. "Must be fusion." Zane replied.

"Activate Polymerization, fusing my Meteor Dragon on my field with the Red Eyes Black Dragon in my hand in order to summon Black Meteor Dragon(3500/2000) in attack mode."

The much more powerful looking version of the Red Eyes roared angrily at Haou's monster.

"Now I'll have my dragon attack your monster!" With a mighty explosion both monster destroyed eachother.

"I'll end my turn by activating Scapegoat!" Ed declared as four litte sheep tokens appeared on his side of the field, leaving him with one card left in his hand.

Haou frowned as he drew a card, the tables had turned on him so quickly, he could hardly believe it was happening. "I activate Oversoul, special summoning E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode from my graveyard, end turn."

Ed drew a card, 'I've got him on the defensive now.' "I activate my spell Ancient Rules, now I can special summon my final Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Clayman!"

The legendary black dragon launched a powerful ball of fire that vaporized the defending hero.

"I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in defense mode, end turn."

Ed drew a card, eager to finish his opponent off. "Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Once again Haou watched as Ed's monster dominated another of his monsters.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Haou drew a card and smirked upon seeing what it was, "Just like that girl, your own card will be your downfall, activate Double Spell!" Haou discarded his Vicious Claw to the graveyard as Ed's Sacrifice of the Hero materialized in his hand.

Ed: 150/Haou: 25

Haou drew nine cards from his deck. "When there are no monsters on my field I can special summon this monster, Evil Hero Hell Brat(300/600). Next I'll activate Lightning Vortex!"

A thunder bolt from above slammed into Ed's monsters, clearing the field for an attack. Ed motioned to his set card, "I activate Waboku, any battle damage I take will become zero!"

Haou continued with his turn, "I activate A Hero Reborn, this card allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my graveyard, and I choose Avian(1000/1000) in attack mode."

"Now I'll tribute both monsters in order to summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode!" Jaden's signature monster appeared on the field, large amounts of dark energy pouring out of it.

"It may be useless to attack you because of Waboku, but I want you to suffer as much as possible for challenging me."

E-Hero Neos charged at Ed and struck him in the jaw, sending him spiralling to the ground.

"That looked like it hurt." Aster commented.

Ed struggled to sit up, "I won't just lay down and die, I won't give you that pleasure." Ed dusted himself off as Haou placed two cards face-down on his field.

"At the end phase that my Hell Brat was used to summon a Hero monster I draw one card from my deck.

"Jaden, Jesse's still alive, you can still save him, you don't have to do this!" Syrus yelled suddenly. Haou looked at Syrus momentarily but quickly disregarded him.

"It's no use," Ed said as he drew a card from his deck, "This is the only way to bring Jaden back. I set two cards face-down, end turn."

Haou drew a card, "On the defensive? This is what makes you weak."

Ed's sweat dropped, 'I could have sworn he was on the defensive a few moments ago.'

"I acitvate my trap, Threatning Roar, now you can't declare an attack!"

Haou frowned, "End turn."

Ed drew a card, "I activate Dragon's Greed! By removing three dragon-type monsters from my graveyard from play I can draw three cards from my deck." Ed eyed Haou's field, 'If those cards are what I think they are I had better play it safe.'

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok(1500/1200) in attack mode! Next I'll summon my ultimate monster! When I have three Red Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard I can special summon Red Eyes King Dragon(4000/3000) in attack mode!"

A giant pitch black dragon with bright red glowing eyes roared. It's skin was so black that it seemed to absorb light itself. It's mighty wing beats caused Haou to stumble back with each beat.

Haou smirked "Activate, Code Change and Super Polymerization!"

Ed motioned to his set card, "I don't think so, that's the same combo you used on Jade, it won't work on me, activate Shift! Now your card targets Ragnarok instead!"

"Very well." Haou replied as Neos and Ed's monster merged to from Evil Hero Gaia(ATK:4000).

Ed glared at Haou's monster darkly, "That's the monster that killed Jade, how dare you try to do the same to me."

"Do not be mistaken, this monster will take your life, there is nothing you can do about it."

A red aura shot forth from Ed's body, "No...this is where it ends, this power that Jade has given me, it will defeat you! I will defeat you!"

"Activate quick-play spell Final Battle! This card forces our monsters to do battle, if our monsters attack strength our equal to eachother, then we'll both take half of their attack points as battle damage!"

As the two monsters prepare to give the finishing blow Ed rushed over to a stunned Haou.

The red aura surrounding his body became focused within one part of his body, his right fist. With a roar Ed's punch connects with Haou's armored chest, "Jade lives on inside of me, she will be the one to set you free!"

Within the vast darkness of Jaden's heart the many mirrors shatter into a million pieces. Jade holds Jaden's unconscious form. "Father, come back. Everyone is waiting. Darkness of Heart, it's no longer necessary for you." She says softly.

Ed and Haou are blown away by the powerful attacks of their strongest monsters, each landing on the far side of the room opposite of eachother.

Zane and the others run over to Ed's fallen body. Ed smiles as his body begins to glow, "Supreme King is dead, Jade saved Jaden from the darkness within his heart. My work here is done, take care of the rest, will ya?" Ed says as his body finally disperses.

Zane walks over to Jaden's unconscious form and removes the helmet of the Supreme King from his head. He walks over to the balcony of the room, where Supreme King's followers are gathered.

Holding the helmet in front of him Zane declares, "Supreme King is dead!" Zane tosses the helmet into the crowd of monsters who begin to panic.

Zane turns back towards Aster and the others. He summons Cyber Dark Dragon. "Come on, were leaving this place."

**Well that's it for now, I enjoyed writing this chapter, well until the end, I didn't know how I wanted the duel to end. Anyway, please review!**

**Next time: Ayato learns to adjust to the life of a vampire while Jaden learns of the things he has done as the Supreme King, of course that's not all that will happen, so stick around eh?**

**Haou's Cards**

**Damage Cut (Trap)  
Any battle damage you take this turn is halved.**

**A Hero Reborn (Spell)  
Special summon one "Elemental Hero" from your graveyard to the field.**

**Ed's Card**

**Dragon Seeker (Spell)  
Tribute one monster on your field in order to special summon a dragon-type monster from your deck to the field.**

**Dragon's Greed (Spell)  
Remove three dragon-type monsters from play in order to draw three cards from your deck. Remove this card from the game after use.**

**Red Eyes King Dragon: Dark/Dragon: 10/4000/3000 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless there are three "Red Eyes Black Dragons" in your graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by the effect of a spell, trap, or monster remove one "Red Eyes Black Dragon" from play in order to negate the effect.**

**Savannah's Card**

**Psiconic Archer: Dark/Psychic: 3/1100/900 When this card is sent to the graveyard through an effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from play by an effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. This card's effect is not activated if used for a tribute.**

**Forbidden Trespassing (Quick-Play Spell)  
Activate after you receive an attack from your opponent, your opponent cannot declare another attack for the duration of his/her battle phase.**

**A Sacrifice Not In Vain (Trap)  
When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed in battle increase your life points by the attack or defense of the destroyed monster.**

**Psiconic Overload (Spell) This card cannot be activated if your opponent has three or more monsters on their side of the field. Discard one card from your hand to activate. Special summon Pychic tokens(0/0) on your opponents side of the field equal to the number of monsters on your opponent side of the field. By discarding a card from your hand you can special summon an additional Pyschic token(0/0), if possible. Psychic tokens cannot be used as tributes.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	30. Hell Kaiser's Bright Moment

**Sorry for the delay, I'm sure by now you know the reason behind it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Number 77.**

**Me: It's better to die on your feet, than to live on your knees.**

**Ayato: Let me guess, those are your words of wisdom for today.**

**Me: YUP!**

**Chapter Thirty: Hell Kaiser's Bright Moment**

On a little hill, at the base of a tree, is a sleeping Jaden. Zane looks down at Jaden's sleeping form. "I know everyone has a lot of questions to ask Jaden but it's best that we let him sleep for now."

Aster turns to Nico, "Are you sure you really saw Jesse?"

"After you guys left for the castle a saw a man in a cloak, he sort of looked like Jesse, except that his eyes were orange." Nico says.

_Dark Gaia crushed through Jade's monster and slammed it's fist through Jade's stomach._

_Jade gasped as the monster lifted her into the air, blood spilling from her mouth and her wound. "Jade!" Ed called to her, horrified at what she was doing._

_Haou frowned, "I told you I would not let you die easily."_

_Dark Gaia tossed Jade's body to the ground before vanishing. Jade coughed up more blood upon impact. Ed ran over to the fallen girl, "I...I wasn't able to do it, even though I tried so hard."_

_Ed looked down at the fallen girl sadly, tears spilling from his eyes, "Jade..."_

_Jade smiled at him, "Ed...there's something I want to tell you before I go, I..." Jade closed her eyes as her body transformed into particles of light, floating into the sky._

_Ed slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit! Damn you, I'll kill you for this!" Ed shouted in righteous fury."_

_Ed and Haou are blown away by the powerful attacks of their strongest monsters, each landing on the far side of the room opposite of eachother._

_Zane and the others run over to Ed's fallen body. Ed smiles as his body begins to glow, "Supreme King is dead, Jade saved Jaden from the darkness within his heart. My work here is done, take care of the rest, will ya?" Ed says as his body finally disperses._

"STOP!" Jaden yells as he sits up abruptly. Jaden finds himself at the base of the tree while Zane and the others are staring at him.

Jaden breathes heavily, "Where's Jade and Ed?" He asks in between breaths.

Syrus and Aster turn away from Jaden, not wanthing to give him an answer.

Jaden looks down, "I see. I...by my own hands...to those people...not only to those people...but to everyone. It's my fault."

"Calm down." Aster says as he tries to comfort him. This isn't your fault, the one to take the blame is the Supreme King. Now listen to me, Jesse is still alive...somewhere in this world. Don't dwell on the past, work on saving your friend."

Jaden looks away, "Friend? I don't deserve to be called a friend of anyone." Jaden suddenly groans and collapses. Syrus, Zane, Nico, and Aster are surprised by this sudden act.

Feeling Jaden's forehead Aster says, "He has a fever, he had better rest." Winged Kuriboh flies to Jaden's side, looking at his master worriedly.

**Osore**

"So do you like it?" Raye asked as Ayato stared at himself in the mirror.

Ayato sweat dropped, "Um...it sure is a lot of leather." He replied, not knowing what else to say as he continued to stare at his new appearance.

Raye smiled, "I know! I have a leather fetish!"

Ayato's sweat dropped even further. "Well I like it." Ryuga said, Riza nodding in agreement. "I like it too." Raven said as she walked over to his side.

"See, it's four to one, so it must be good!" Raye said happily. "If you say so..." Ayato trailed off as he looked at himself one more time.

Ayato's hair had been changed completely (thanks to the earlier work of Savannah). It was no longer shooting straight up as it once had.

The front of his hair was spiked upwards, leaning slightly to the left with his bangs covering his forehead and eyebrows while the sides and back of his hair was spiked backwards. (A/N: If you can't picture this then think Cloud from FFVII, but slightly different.)

He wore a white shirt and a leather jacket on his upper body. His lower body consisted of a leather belt and leather pants, as well as leather steel-toed boots.

He frowned slightly, he was going to miss his blue eyes. "Well, now that we've got you a new look let's go, there's still more we have to do so you can fit in with the rest of us." Ryuga says.

Ayato nods, "Okay."

**Dark World**

Jaden is still asleep as Syrus, Nico, and Winged Kuriboh are still watching over him. Aster and Zane are a few feet away from the group.

"So what should we do?" Aster asks. Zane looks towards Jaden, "I say we wait until Jaden wakes up."

"How long do you think that will take?" Aster asks.

"I'm not sure, but until then we shouldn't move." Aster nods, "I guess your right."

Aster notices Zane staring intently at something off in the distance. Aster turns in the direction in which Zane is looking.

Seeing nothing he squints, he suddenly makes out a strange shape. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Zane says as he begins to walk towards it. "Wait!" Aster calls after him. "I thought you said we should wait until Jaden is better before doing anything!"

Zane looks back, "I'm sure you and the others can manage while I check this out, if I don't come back soon, then come after me if you want."

Aster frowns, realizing that there is nothing he can do to stop him.  
Zane grins as he walks away from Aster, "I'm sure of it, that threatening aura. It must be Yubel. My final opponent awaits."

**Osore**

Ayato stares at the full glass in front of him. Raye takes a sip of her own drink and stares at Ayato's hesitant face. "What's the matter Ayato? You haven't touched your drink."

Ayato looks up, "Shouldn't we be heading to um...what's his name...Zanax's castle by now?"

"Trying to change the subject?" Raven asked.

"Well, I didn't have a problem with it before but...it doesn't feel right."

"It's blood Ayato, it's something all vampires need to live, if you don't want to die, your going to have to get used to drinking it." Ryuga said.

Ayato sighed, "I know." 'This is all Savannah's fault.' Ayato thought to himself briefly as he picked up the glass. Taking a sip Ayato couldn't help but note how sweet it tasted.

"We'll be heading to a nightclub later, it'll be your first night out as a vampire." Raven said.

Ayato frowned, "Why are we going to a nightclub, shouldn't we be focusing on defeating Zanax."

Ryuga shook his head, "You've been through quite a lot since you've been here, I think it'll be best if you get a chance to have a little fun, that's all."

Ayato took another small sip of his drink, "I understand what you mean, but still-"

"Don't you want to be with us?" Raye asked with a small frown on her lips.

Ayato sighed, "It's just, I don't belong here."

"But your a vampire now, don't you think now more than ever that you belong with us?" Riza asked.

"It's not just that, I have friends and family waiting for me, not to mention her." Ayato said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Ayato's right." Raven quickly said. "Before meeting us, he had a life of his own world, how could we ask him to leave everything he knows behind?" Raven said.

Riza and Raye slumped in their chairs dejectedly. Ayato suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it's going to have to be, but I do appreciate everything you all have done for me."

Raven nods, "If that's the case, then I must apoligize."

Ayato looked at her confused, "Apoligize for what?"

"I'm the one who brought you to this world." Raven says. "I did it because I wanted you to be by my side when all of this was over, but I hadn't counted on your heart belonging to another."

Ayato looked down, smiling, "It's okay."

**Dark World**

Zane looks up at the giant big gate, which was the source of the aura he had felt earlier. Dark aura pours out of the gate as the double doors open up.

Jesse steps forward from the doors, his eyes orange in color. Jesse looks around, "Where is Jaden?"

"What kind of a greeting is that?" Zane asks, "Where have you been?"

Jesse chuckles, "You will know soon enough. Soon all of the dimensions will unify, everyone will become one in the name of love."

Zane frowns, 'This can't be Jesse.' "Who are you?" Zane demands. Jesse once again chuckles. Zane smirks, "Well it doesn't really matter who you are, all I need to know is that you'll be my final opponent."

"Although I don't have a future I'll live here and now to the very fullest." Zane says as he holds his chest in slight pain, pain which has finally come to the surface from his underground dueling.

Zane acitvates his duel disk as Jesse begins to chuckle once again. "Fine...allow me to give you some of my love as well. I will show your struggle and anguish to Jaden. Sorrow, anguish, pain...those are the representations of love that Jaden has shown me." Jesse says as he activate his duel disk, "Our duel will be violent."

Zane: 4000/Jesse: 4000

Jesse draw six cards, starting the duel off with the first turn. "I activate the field spell card Advanced Dark!" A magic glowing blue circle expands from Jesses's position, surrounding the battlefield.

"I summon Advanced Gem Beast Amethyst Cat(1200/400) in attack mode." A darker version of Gem Beast Amethyst Cat appears on Jesse's side of te field. "I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden, Aster, Nico, and Syrus all arrive at the scene of the duel. "So that's what he was really after." Aster says to himself.

"What's going on?" Jaden asks weakly, still feeling the effect of his fever. "Is that...is that Jesse?!" Syrus exclaims upon seeing his brother's opponent.

Zane draws a card from his deck, "What a low level monster." Zane says while looking at Jesse's monster. "You'll understand soon enough what my strategy is." Jesse replies.

'He's confident, Gem Beast monsters all have low attack points, no doubt that Advanced Dark supports the weakness of his monsters.'

"I special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) in attack mode, attack his monster with Evolution Burst!" The attack of Zane's monster washes over Jesse's monster, leaving nothing but an Amethyst gemstone behind.

"Why haven't your life points decreased?" Zane asks.

"Because of Advanced Dark, "When an Advanced Gem Beast monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I can send a Gem Beast card in my hand to the graveyard to reduce any battle damage to zero.  
So I discarded Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle to the graveyard.

Zane smiles, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden looks confused, "Jesse's alive, but why is Zane dueling him?"

"I'm more worried about brother's health." Syrus says. Jaden looks at Syrus confused, "What do you mean his health?"

Syrus looks away thinking to himself, 'I've seen brother holding his chest in pain several times before.'

Jaden turns towards the duel, "Stop Zane, if you don't either you or Jesse will die!"

"Even though it's your request, I can't stop this duel." Zane responds.  
Jesse resumes the duel, drawing a card and summoning Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200) in attack mode.

"Due to my monster's effect I can add a Gem Beast monster from my deck and place it in my spell/trap card zone, and I choose Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle(300/300)." Jesse explains as a Ruby gemstone appear next to the Amethyst gemstone.

"When Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle is in the spell/trap card zone I can special summon it and any other Gem Beast monster in the spell/trap card zone." Both Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat are resummoned to Jesse's side of the field.

"Now I'll activate my face-down spell card M-Force! This card increases the attack power of my Sapphire Pegasus to 2300, now attack his Cyber Dragon with Sapphire Dark Horn!"

"Activate Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane declares as his Cyber Dragon is replaced with Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800) in defense mode. "Cyber Barrier Dragon negates my opponent's first attack." Zane says.

"You can't hide behind your dragon, Amethyst Cat can halve it's attack power to attack directly!"

Zane: 3400/Jesse: 4000

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Zane begins to sweat and breathe heavily as he draws a card. Aster looks at him confused, "That wasn't a lot of damage at all, what's wrong?"

Jaden looks to Syrus who quickly looks away. "Jesse stop, you and Zane are on the same side, you shouldn't be fighting eachother!"

Jesse chuckles, "This duel is actually for you Jaden. Sorrow and suffering created by loneliness are images of love that you have taught me Jaden."

"You...your not Jesse, your Yubel!" Jaden is about to activate his duel disk, "Why don't you duel me instead, I'm the one you really want!"

"Mind your own business, Jaden! You understand, don't you? Right now, I feel more fulfilled than I ever have. I won't let you interfere!"

Jaden looks down, "Kaiser..."

"First I switch my Cyber Barrier Dragon to attack mode, next I activate Polymerization, fusing the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100) in attack mode! Attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

"Useless." Jesse says as his monster is destroyed, he discards Advanced Gem Beast Turtle to the graveyard to reduce the damage to zero. A Sapphire gemstone appears on Jesse's side of the field.

"Cyber Twin Dragon has the special ability to attack twice in a turn."

"Still struggling? Your attempt is still useless." Jesse says, Zane begins to chuckle soon after. "Attack with Evolution Twin Burst!"

The attack incinerates Amethyst Cat, leaving an Amethyst gemstone behind, once again Jesse discards another another Advanced Gem Beast, Amber Mammoth, to reduce the damage to zero.

"No matter how many times you struggle you still won't be able to inflict any damage to me." Jesse declares.

Zane just smiles, "Cyber Barrier Dragon attack with Evolution Barrier Shot!" As Ruby Carbuncle is destroyed and replaced with a Ruby gemstone Jesse discards Advanced Gem Beast Topaz Tiger to the graveyard to reduce the damage to zero.

"I'm not done yet, De-Fusion!" Zane's powerful fusion seperates, becoming two Cyber Dragons once again. Jesse frowns, "Persistent, aren't we?"

"You've already used all of your Gem Beast to stop my attacks, so you can't stop this one, Evolution Burst!"

Jesse stumbles back as the attack takes more than half of his life points.

Zane: 3400/Jesse: 1900

Zane holds his chest, looking exhausted but still smirking, "Attack"  
The attack causes a powerful explosion on Jesse's side of the field. "Jesse!" Jaden calls out, wondering if his friend was dead.

As the smoke fades Jesse is still standing there, his 1900 life points intact. "Jesse smirks, "You deserve my admiration, you really do deserve the title of Hell Kaiser, your last attack was close, but my face-down card Rainbow Path saved me."

"By sending my Ruby gemstone to the graveyard I was able to negate the attack of your monster, it also allows me to add a certain card from my deck."

"Impressive." Zane replies.

"My preparation has been complete." Jesse says.

'He must mean the card he's just drawn.' Zane thinks to himself briefly.

Jesse draws a card, "When there are a total of seven or more Advanced Gem Beasts on my field and in my graveyard I can special summon this card, Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dark Dragon(4000/0)!"

Zane looks up in amazement at the mighty dragon, "So this is the ultimate form of the Gem Beasts."

"Attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!" The seven gemstones on Rainbow Dark Dragon's body begins to glow one by one before it's about to attack.

"My Cyber Barrier Dragon can negate the first attack of my opponent's monster." Zane says while still holding his chest.

Jesse smirks, "Advanced Dark can negate the effects of all my opponent's monsters while Rainbow Dark Dragon is attacking."

Zane: 200/Jesse: 1900

Zane clutches his chest as the massive amount of damage to his life points occur. Jesse sets a card in face-down position and ends his turn.

'Please, hang on my heart, bear my condition just a little longer. I can't collaspe just yet, because in front of me now is the ultimate monster worthy of destroying.'

Zane draws a card, "I activate Photon Generator Unit, by tributing my two Cyber Dragons I can special summon Cyber Laser Dragon(2400/2800), this card can destroy a monster with higher or equal attack points!"

Jesse frowns, "I don't think so, Rainbow Dark Dragon's special ability activates, I can send a gemstone(Amethyst) to the graveyard to negate it's destruction."

Still holding his chest Zane places one card face-down and ended his turn. Jesse draws a card and quickly attacks Zane's monster. Zane motions to his face-down, "Continuous trap card, Cybernetic Hidden Technology! I can send my dragon to the graveyard to destroy your monster and end the battle phase!"

Jesse sends Sapphire Pegasus to the graveyard in order to protect his monster from destruction. "You are really strong, but as I've said your struggle is useless."

"Do you really think so? You no longer have Gem Beast monsters on your field to protect your dragon."

Jesse looks surprised, "What?! Is this what you were after?! Well it doesn't matter, you don't have any cards on the field, besides that Cybernetic Hidden Technology and no cards in your hand, your struggle is still useless."

Zane nods, "That's it. My heart is about to stop beating soon. There is no future in my fight. I have tried to discover the meaning of victory. But now, I am able to get away from that bother. I wander in hell, at last now, there is no fear of defeat or pleasure of victory. I want to brighten this moment, to reach this state of feeling."

"What are you, insane?" Jesse asks increduously. "If that's what you want then I'm willing to lower the curtain for you." Jesse places one card face-down and ends his turn.

Zane chuckles, "Draw! I summon Cyber Vary(0/0) in attack mode." Jesse looks at Zane with a surprised look on his face, "What do you intend to do with a monster with zero attack points, or is it that you've given up already?"

"Cyber Vary has three different effects, I'm using the second, it allows me to remove Cyber Vary and my Cybernetic Hidden Technology from the game in order to draw two cards from my deck." Zane declares as he draws two cards from his deck.

"I activate Overload Fusion! I remove my three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Barrier Dragon, and Cyber Laser Dragon from play in order to fusion summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon(0/0). "Now attack!"

"Are you losing your mind? Your monster has zero attack points." Jesse exclaims.

"When Chimeratech Fortress Dragon attacks no damage caculation is caculated and no monsters on either side are destroyed, instead 400 points of damage will be directly inflicted to the opponent, furthermore my dragon can attack as many times as the number of material monsters used in the fusion summon."

Jesse is hit with four consecutive attacks of Zane's incredibly versatile monster.

Zane: 200/Jesse: 300

"This is the last attack, finish it!" Zane declares.

Jesse discards a card from his hand as his face-down card reveals itself, "Rainbow Life! Any damage I've taken this turn will be added to my life points before your strike connects!"

Zane: 200/Jesse: 3100

Jesse chuckles, "Your brightness has been extinguished, this is your end." Zane places the last card in his hand in his spell/trap card zone and ends his turn."

Syrus begins to cry, 'I understand your will to fight brother, but please, stop fighting!'

Zane holds his chest tightly, "I won't die, as long as I feel this brightness, I won't fall into the darkness of death, this moment will last for eternity!"

"So that's what it was." Jaden says to himself.

"I don't want something like that...dear brother." Syrus exclaims.

Jaden turns to Syrus, "Don't cry! Kaiser is not fighting to die. Rather, he's burning his life to leave evidence that he lived for eternity!"

Jesse smirks, "Alright. If this moment is forever, I'll make you taste eternal pain." Jesse draws a card from his deck, "Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack his Chimeratech Fortress Dragon at once!"

Zane activates his face-down card, "Dimensional Induced Explosion! This card allows me to return one fusion monster on my side of the field to my fusion deck in order to allow both players to special summon as many monsters that were removed from play!"

Three Cyber Dragons and Cyber Vary appear on Zane's side of the field. "Now I'll activate Cyber Vary's first effect, by removing it from play I can end your battle phase and draw one card from my deck." Zane declares as he draws a card from his deck.

"I end my turn, your a very tenacious guy, I have to give you respect for that. I wonder how long you can go beyond your limit."

Jaden places his hand on Syrus' shoulder, "Zane still has a card left that can brighten up his life."

Zane draws a card from his deck, starting his turn. "I activate Power Bond, fusing my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)!"

Syrus smiles, "This is the card that can brighten my brother's life." Jaden nods in agreement. Jesse stares at Zane's powerful monster uncomfortably.

"Power Bond doubles my monster's attack points!" Zane declares as his monster's attack points shoot up to 8000. 'I'm not planning to finish you off in my last duel Jesse. The one that I want to drag into another dimension is you, Yubel.'

"Yubel! I'll battle and go to hell with you! Leave Jesse's body!"

"Try to kill me if you can!" Jesse says using Yubel's voice.

Zane chuckles, "Don't make a fool of Hell Kaiser, battle!"

Jesse motions to his set card, "Counter Gem activate!" Five gemstones reappear on Jesse's side of the field, "Next I activate my Rainbow Dark Dragon's special effect, by sending all my gemstones to the graveyard I can increase my dragon's attack by 1000 each!" Jesse's monster's attack points shoot up to 9000.

Jesse chuckles, "What will you do now, my dragon is about to counterattack. Don't hesitate, I'm going to let you eternal pain rather than eternal proof of your existence."

Zane closes his eyes in pain, "I don't need any interpretation, activate Cybernetic Zone! First I must remove my dragon from play."

Jesse looks surprised, "Do you intend to end the battle?"

Zane finally collapses onto his knees, "My dragon will revive at my end phase with double it's attack points." Zane says as the ground begins to shake.

Cyber End Dragon returns to the field with 16,000 attack points. Everybody seems to be impressed with Zane's final show of his power.

Still on his knees Zane exclaims, "Power Bond is the ultimate fusion card, but it is also a risky card that inflicts the same amount of damage as the original attack of the monster fusion summoned by it's effect to the playe at the end phase."

Zane: 0/Jesse: 3100

Zane collapses as Jesse declares his victory. Everyone runs over to Zane as Jesse walks back towards the big gate.

"Brother...brother please hold on!" Syrus pleads. As Jesse steps to the gate Jaden looks up, "Wait, Jesse! No, Yubel! Why...why did you have to do this!"

"I didn't expect to spend this much power on a guy like that." He replies as he leans against the gate, looking tired. "I hope to have fun with you later Jaden."

"Yubel!"

"I'll be waiting for you at the top." Jesse says before he steps through the gate which closes behind him.

Jaden turns away from the gate and back to the fallen Zane, "Kaiser..."

"So, this is the end for someone who has dueled merely in search of strength, isn't it? This is the conclusion I arrived after I have seen the joy of the moment and even hell...so, laugh if you must..."

"Don't say something so stupid! Nobody has been laughing at that duel." Nico says.

"Kaiser...I'm...I'm ashamed of myself! I can never forgive myself for being so afraid of my own power and running away from it!"

"Hang on Zane, I'm sure Jaden will shine as brightly as you have." Aster says.

Zane frowns, "I won't forgive Jaden if he's the same as me."

Jaden begins to cry, understanding what Zane means, "I promise...I'm going to shine even brighter than you and make a miracle!"

Zane smiles, "Yeah, everyone who died probably was hoping for that as well." Zane's body begins to glow as he gives his last words to Jaden, "Your no longer a kid."

Syrus calls for his brother loudly as Zane's body turns into particles of light and disappearing.

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it and such. Please review.**

**Next time: Ayato and Raven's family have a little fun before challenging the final Vampire Lord as Jaden challenges Jesse into an intense duel, his goal, free Jesse from Yubel's grasp!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	31. Acceptance

**Uh, no comment.  
**

**Disclaimer: Um you should know by now, right?**

**Jesse: I look like a bondage slave.**

**Me: Girls like that kind of stuff right? Maybe I should try.**

**Jesse: (sweat drops)**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Acceptance**

**Dark World (Night)**

Syrus is still kneeling in front of his dear brother's duel disk, crying silently, Nico by his side. Jaden suddenly stands up, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm going to meet Yubel. I don't plan on doing things alone again, but I have to face her." Jaden walks towards the door, Winged Kuriboh appears behind Jaden, following him worriedly.

Syrus wipes the tears from his eyes, "I'll follow you, I've already sworn to my brother that I would keep watching over you until the end."

Nico nods, "I'll follow Syrus no matter what."

Aster picks up Zane's duel disk, "Syrus...I'll take this to where Chazz and the others are buried." Syrus nods in agreement, "Thank you."

Aster turns to Jaden, "Jaden, you can do it. You can save Jesse and put this world back in place. If you want it, if your wish is strong enough, they'll definitely become reality. It's all up to you Jaden."

Jaden and Aster shake hands. "Were counting on you Jaden." Aster says.  
Jaden turns back towards the gate, "Syrus, Nico, Winged Kuriboh, let's go."

**Osore**

Ayato looks up at the sign of the nightclub. "Bloodbath? Even for the name of a vampire nightclub that's pretty weird." Ayato says as the rest of Raven's family step out of the limo.

"Well most humans tend to shy away from the place because of it, so the name's not all that bad really." Ryuga says. "Well that makes sense." Ayato says understandingly.

Raye latched onto Ayato's arm, "Well what are we waiting for, let's party!" She said as she dragged Ayato towards the entrance. Riza looked to Ryuga and Raven, both of them shrugged and followed after the two.

A muscular man stood outside the entrance, frowning. He looked over Ayato and the others, noting their blood red eyes and pale skin. He nodded to them and stepped aside, letting them in.

As the group entered the club Ayato could see many flashing lights overhead, crowds of vampires were dancing like crazy, doing dances Ayato didn't recognize, and some of which he did.

Ayato was quickly led onto the dance floor by Raye, despite his protests. A fast upbeat song started as soon as the two hit the dance floor.

Ayato could tell he was receiving some stares as Raye began to gyrate her hips to the beat of a song he had never heard before. Ryuga smiled as he watched a flustered Ayato and a sultry Raye dance.

"I think I'll have a drink." He said as he walked over to the bar, leaving Raven and Riza together. Riza looked around shyly, "Um...I...I wanted to dance with Ayato." She said, blushing slightly.

Raven smiled, "Me too," she grabbed Riza by the hand, "Let's go get our dance then."

"Closing in on the target." A young man said as he moved in on an oblivious Ayato and Raye.

Ayato struggled to keep up with the energetic Raye as they continued their "dirty dancing." Just when he thought he got the hang of it a sharp pain went through his back.

Noticing Ayato's pained expression Raye stopped dancing, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ayato turned around, a knife in his back. Ayato reached for the knife panting heavily, with a sharp groan he ripped the knife from his back, the wound healing quickly.

The man looked at Ayato surprised, "Your...your not human?" He asked as he stared at Ayato's currently golden eyes.

Ayato punched the man with so much force the man was sent flying through the crowd and through the back wall. The music stopped as the vampires stopped dancing.

Having heard the commotion Raven, Riza, and Ryuga ran to Ayato's side. "What's going on?" Riza asked.

Ayato suddenly vanished, using his immense speed to pursue his would-be assassin. Several bouncers appeared in front of Ryuga and the others. "What's going on here?"

Raven frowned, "Out of my way." Noticing who she was the bouncers quickly complied, "Sorry Mistress, we didn't recognize you."

Outside the club Ayato had his unknown assailant up against a wall, "Why did you try to kill me? Are you working for someone?" He asked as he slammed the man against the wall again, causing blood to pour out of his mouth.

"I...I can't tell you, if...if I do he'll kill me." The man said weakly.

"If you don't then I'll kill you." Raven said. Ayato turned around, seeing Raven, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza behind him.

The man chuckled, "I'm not afraid of you, even with the two Wicked Gods you pale in comparison to Zanax, the Wicked Avatar's power exceed that of even a God."

Raven shook her head, "Your not very smart are you, you just admitted to working for Zanax." She said.

The man's expression went from that of smugness, to that of fear. Raven smiled as she held up her two Wicked God cards, "Which means we don't need you anymore."

The man's scream could be heard throughout the entire city. Raven pocketed her two cards, "Let's go, it seems I'l have to get rid of Zanax sooner than I thought."

**Dark World (Yubel's Castle)**

Jaden, Syrus, and Nico finally arrive at the top of Yubel's castle. Jaden looks forward and sees Jesse sitting on a throne. "I've been waiting for you Jaden."

Jaden looks at Jesse angrily. Jesse smiles, "I like the look you have on your face right now Jaden. Your doubt, hatred, and strong will to kill. These feeling really match someone who used to be Supreme King. As a friend I am happy to have been dyed by the same color. Come on Jaden, let's fight!"

Jaden clenches his fist, "Stop this! I've come all this way to free Jesse, release him now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I am both Jesse and Yubel now, and this body really wants to fight you, Jaden."

Jaden frowns, "Stop joking around, otherwise I won't give you any mercy."

"Mercy!?...We want to duel without mercy, don't we? Come on!"

Jaden looks down, 'If I fight now, Jesse will get involved. Both Jade and Ed gave their lives in order to release me from darkness. This time, no matter what I have to do, I've got to take Jesse's soul back from Yubel...but I don't have a power as strong as Jade's. What should I do? Kaiser put his life at risk, but still couldn't save him. Do I really have the power to save Jesse? Really, what should I do?'

Suddenly Jaden's monsters appear in front of him, surprising him. "Neos? Aqua Dolphin? Flame Wingman? Everyone...Winged Kuriboh?"

"What's wrong with you?" Aqua Dolphin asks. "The Jaden Yuki that we know normally duels positively and actively. Your like a warrior of the sun." Neos adds.

"Remember! You saved Neo Space with your innocent power before. If you were in your true personality now, you would surely be able to save your important friend."

"Jaden, haven't we overcome many difficulties in duels together? Now is the time to believe in the power of duel!" Neos exclaims.

"Power of duel...Yes! Jesse said that he dueled for the ideal world where duel spirits and humans could live together. Jesse...if the world can really be saved by duel just as you said...if I can create the miracle everyone expects of me..."

Jaden activates his duel disk, "I will fight by my own will!" Jaden raises his duel disk over his head, "I'll leave it up to you, everyone! Lend me power to save Jesse!" A strong wind suddenly blows around Jaden in response.

"Now your full of fighting spirit." Jesse says. Jaden looks down at his deck, "Thank you my heroes."

"Aren't you done yet, I'm tired of waiting. Companions...why would you need them when you have me?"

"Yubel, duel!" Jaden declares strongly. "Duel! Hi hi, you are going to harm your important friend whom you are risking your life for to save...that's why you are my beloved one Jaden Yuki."

Jaden's stares at Jesse seriously, 'Jesse, I...by my own hand, will definitely take you back.'

Jesse: 4000/Jaden: 4000

Jesse draws six cards, starting the duel off. "I activate Advanced Dark and summon Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle(1400/800) in attack mode.

Jaden draws a card, getting Polymerization. Jaden pauses as he looks at the card, images of the times the card has guided him through a duel flashing before his eyes, quickly replaced with the lives the card had taken.

Jesse doesn't look pleased, "You said you wuldn't show any mercy in this duel, I won't forgive you if you hesitate."

Jaden suddenly reminds himself of Zane's duel, 'I can't waste that will.' Jaden thinks to himself. "I activate Polymerization!" Jaden declared as E-Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200) appeared on his side of the field.

Jesse claps upon seeing Jaden's favorite monster, "Congratulations on your complete return."

The spirit of E-Hero Neos appears besides Jaden, "Borrow the power of E-Hero Flame Wingman to fly into Jesse's heart, open it and call Jesse from there. Although you don't possess the power Jade had, he who has the power to communicate with spirits will be able to make it."

Jaden nods his head, "I'll try."

"Hurry up Jaden, are you afraid again?" Jesse asks.

"Flame Wingman, attack Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

"I understand what you plan to do, so get closer to me." Jaden's monster tells him.

"Have you already forgotten the effect of Advanced Dark?" Jesse asks Jaden as he discards Advanced Gem Beast Turtle into the graveyard.

Flame Wingman unleashes it's ball of fire as Jaden runs alongside it. Jesse steps back surpised, "What are you doing?"

"Jesse!" Jaden calls as the flame burns Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle, causing a great explosion. Jaden appears in flames inside Jesse's dark mind, "Jesse! Where are you?" Jaden calls out within the vast darkness.

Neos appears besides Jaden, "This may mean that Jesse isn't trapped inside the darkness of his own mind."

Jesse steps back as Jaden returns to the field. Jaden looks worried, wondering where the true Jesse has gone. Looking up Jaden notices Jesse's deck glowing.

A Cobalt gemstone appears on Jesse's side of the field. "Sorry Jaden, but it will take more than that to defeat me."

"If this keeps up Jaden will lose." Nico says. "What is Jaden thinking?" Syrus asks. Jaden hears the roaring of Rainbow Dragon, "That's it...that card...the true spirit of Jesse must be in there. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

'Just wait for me a bit longer.' Jaden thinks to himself. Jesse chuckles, "You should be happyn to harm the one you love. Are you more serious about Jesse then you are about me?"

Jaden answers, he only listens calmly. "Why are you so quiet, why don't you answer me?" Jesse asks. "Your eyes are so cold...I'll make you understand everything throughly."

Jaden remains quiet as Jesse draws a card, "I summon Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200) in attack mode. It's effect allows me to place a Gem Beast monster in my spell/trap card zone." Jesse declares as a ruby gemstone appears on his field.

"When Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle is in a spell/trap card zone all Gem Beast monsters in spell/trap card zones can be special summoned to the field. Ruby Carbuncle and Cobalt Eagle are summoned to the field, ready for battle.

"Next I'll equip my Sapphire Pegasus with Gem Release, increasing it's attack to 2600, now attack Flame Wingman with Sapphire Dark Horn!"

The strike destroys Jaden's favorite monster and reduces his life points slightly.

Jesse: 4000/Jaden: 3500

"Cobalt Eagle, attack!" Jesse's second monster slams into Jaden, reducing his life points even further.

Jesse: 4000/Jaden: 2100

"Ruby Carbuncle, attack!"

Jesse: 4000/Jaden: 1800

Jesse laughs, "Do you understand now? The one who loves you more than anyone else in the world is myself." Jaden chuckles in response, "I won't be defeated at this level. I'll be attacking from now on."

"I'm fine with sharing your pain." Jesse replies. Jaden laughes at this response.

Nico looks at Jaden confused, "Is he really enjoying such a dangerous duel?" The text of Doubt appears on Syrus' cheek, 'It's just like with the Supreme King.'

Jaden draws a card, "I summon N-Grand Mole(900/300) in attack mode. Next I'll activate my trap card Common Sacrifice, this card can only be activated when my opponent has three or more monsters on their side of the field. I can sacrifice Ruby Carbuncle and Cobalt Eagle in order to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode." Jaden declares as his signature monster appears on his field.

"Now I'll have Grand Mole attack and activate it's special effect, during the damage step both monsters involved in the battle have to return to the hands of the players."

As Sapphire Pegasus disappears Jesse declares, "When Gem Release is sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to place a Gem Beast monster from my deck into a spell/trap card zone." An amber gemstone appears on Jesse's field.

"Now, attack Neos!" Neos charges towards Jesse, striking him in the face with it's fist.

Jesse: 1500/Jaden: 1800

Jesse shakes with pain, able to hold himself up, "I admire that your great enough to harm the person who you would like to save. You must really be Supreme King now, my beloved person and eternal existence of admiration."

Jaden doesn't respond to Jesse's exclamation, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Jesse draws a card, "I will give you a special treat for the present you gave me in the previous turn. I summon Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode and activate it's special effect." Jesse declares as an Amethyst gemstone appears on his field.

"Next I activate the magic of Gem Guidance, when there are least two Gem Beast monsters in my spell/trap card zones I can special summon a Gem Beast monster from my deck onto the field." Jesse explains as Advanced Gem Beast Topaz Tiger(1600/1000) is special summoned.

"Now that I've gathered all the pieces, I can special summon Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dark Dragon(4000/0)!"

Jaden looks up as the Jesse's mightiest monsters flies up into the sky, 'The elusive card that Jesse searched for, it's the only possible card that can seal Jesse's spirit. There's no doubt!' Jaden thinks to himself.

"Jesse I know your in there!" Jaden calls out.

Jesse chuckles, "Attack! Rainbow Reflection!" The powerful beam of rainbow energy slams into Jaden's monster, causing a massive explosion that knocks Jaden off his feet.

Jesse: 1500/Jaden: 300

Jaden tries to hold himself up as a surge of pain shoots through his body. Jaden suddenly hears the voice of the true Jesse, calling for him from within Rainbow Dark Dragon. His true spirit sleeping within the monster.

Jaden struggles to get up, 'I've finally found him.' "I will definitely save Jesse!"

Jesse looks at Jaden with a confused look, "Why are you saying such strange things? Your the one who confined me in a dark prison and kept me suffering. So why are you trying to save your friend from suffering in his bird cage?"

"No more of your jokes! I will show you that I can defeat you and svae Jesse!"

Jesse smiles, "Thank you for this serious feeling, this makes me so happy that I can hardly bear it. Jaden, we promised eachother before the duel that we would show no mercy, so here comes more pain!"

Jaden signals to his set card, "Activate Neo Spacia Road, this card can only be destroyed when a E-Hero Neos has been destroyed on my side of the field, it ends the battle phase and allows me to draw a card." Jaden explains as he draws a card.

Jesse smiles, "I'm glad your not so easy to beat. If you were, I would never forgive you. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, "I activate Convert Contact, this card can only be activated when I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can send one Neo Spacian in my hand and one card from my deck to the graveyard in order to draw two cards."

Jaden discards N-Grand Mole and N-Flame Scarab to the graveyard and draws two more cards from his deck. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) in defense mode and activate his special effect, when it's the only card on my field I can draw two cards." Jaden quickly draws two more cards from his deck.

Looking at the two cards he had just drawn Jaden smiles, 'My deck has never let me down. With the faith of my friends, I can keep up the fight.' "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I'm disappointed that you didn't attack, but that doesn't matter because I'm about to make you happier." Jesse says as he draws a card, "Sapphire Pegasus, destroy his Bubbleman!"

Jaden braces himself as his monster is easily destroy. "Now attack Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

Jaden sigals to his set card, which reveals itself, "I activate Kuriboh's Calling Flute, which allows me to special summon Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in defense mode!"

A bright light suddenly appears as Jaden is pulled into another dimension filled with rainbow light. Jaden looks around confused as six Gem Beasts appear in front of him, Ruby Carbuncle appearing on his shoulder.

"I don't understand, why are you guys here?" Jaden asks.

"We borrowed the power of Winged Kuriboh to call you here." Sapphire Pegasus explains. Jaden looks amazed upon hearing that, "Winged Kuriboh can do that?"

"In this dimension we can somehow regain our normal senses." Sapphire Pegasus says.

"Please save Jesse." Amethyst Cat says. "I know you can feel that Jesse is confined within Rainbow Dark Dragon."

"We are now in our Advanced forms being controlled by Yubel, so there is little we can do." Sapphire Pegasus says.

"How can I save Jesse?" Jaden asks. "Jesse is confined in the dark space created by Yubel, if that darkness can be removed and the true form of Rainbow Dragon can be brought back, the true Jesse can be saved."

Jaden nods, "Okay, I'll try." Jaden says as he returns to Yubel's castle. "Thank you Winged Kuriboh." Jaden says as the card slips into the graveyard. Jaden draws a card, "I activate Cocoon Party, which allows me to special summon C-Dolphina and C-Chicky in attack mode."

"Next I play the spell Contact, by sending my two cocoon monsters to the graveyard I can special summon N-Aqua Dolphin(600/800) and N-Air Hummingbird(800/600) in attack mode. Air Hummingbird can increase my life points by 500 for every card in my hand."

Jesse: 1500/Jaden: 1300

"Now I'll activate Oversoul, bringing back Neos in attack mode." Jaden declares as his signature monster returns to his field. "Now, witness the birth of a new Elemental Hero, triple contact fusion, "Elemental Hero Strom Neos(3000/2500)!"

Jaden's powerful fusion monster appears in the sky inside a strong swirling wind, "Activate special effect, all spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

Jesse frowns as Jaden's new monster destroys his Advanced Dark field spell. "Without Advanced Dark all Advanced Gem Beast monsters on ther field can't exist." Jaden claims as all of Jesse's Advanced Gem Beasts and gemstones are blown off the field.

Jesse looks at Jaden angrily as the spirits of the Gem Beast monsters surround him. Sapphire Pegasus thanks Jaden and E-Hero Neos for their help, because of them, all Gem Beast monsters have been released from their evil binding.

Jaden smiles, "I'm relieved that you all are free, but the problem hasn't been solved just yet." Amethyst Cat calls for Jesse loudly as the other Gem Beasts join in on the effort.

Within the dark confinement of Rainbow Dark Dragon the sleeping Jesse finally opens his eyes. He looks aside from within the dark dragon and sees Jaden and his his seven Gem Beast monsters.

Jesse stands up quickly, "I'm here!"

Hearing Jesse's voice the seven Gem Beasts disappear as Jaden continues his turn. 'I'm not wrong, Jesse really is there!' "I equip Instant Neo Space to Storm Neos, allowing him to stay on the field.

Jesse chuckles, "So you've found Jesse. I think it's unfair that you never tried to come for me but struggled until you could find Jesse. But I won't give up. No matter what I will make you mine and mine only."

Jaden looks at Rainbow Dark Dragon, 'If I can wipe out this darkness, Jesse will be able to come back. But it won't be easy. I may have yo use that forbidden card.'

Jesse draws a card, "Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack his Storm Neos! Rainbow Flash!" The flash of energy rips through Jaden's monster, reducing his life points once again.

Jesse: 1500/Jaden: 300

"When Instant Neospace is sent to the graveyard E-Hero Neos can be special summoned from my deck to the field." Jaden says as his monster returns yet again.

"You must like this monster a lot. But soon it will no longer matter"  
'Jaden will use that card soon, it may be time to use these cards.' Jesse thinks to himself as he places two cards face-down and ends his turn.

Jaden is breathing heavily, looking exhausted and dizzy. 'No matter what I can't collapse until I draw the card that can save Jesse.' Jaden draws a card, getting Fifth Hope.

"I activate the magic of Fifth Hope!" Jaden declares as he adds five Hero monsters in his graveyard to his deck and shuffles it skillfully and draws two cards.

Jaden looks surprised at one of the cards he has just drawn, Super Polymerization. Jaden looks at the card with a grim look on his face, 'It's finally come, the card of darkness that drove me to hell. I was controlled by this mighty power and lost my true self. For that I lost mayn things that couldn't be taken back. But now, for those irreplaceable people I have lost, this time, even if I can control the power of the Supreme King, this wicked power...I will go through my own justice, I will no longer hurt anyone, I will protect my important things!'

Jaden discards the other card in his hand, "I activate Super Polymerization!" Syrus and Nico look surprised upon seeing the card. "With this card I can fuse E-Hero Neos on my field and Rainbow Dark Dragon on your field. These two monsters will evolve into the strongest monster beyond the wall of our decks!"

Rainbow Dark Dragon begins to roar loudly as the true Jesse within calls for Jaden. The dark shield covering Rainbow Dark Dragon shatters, revealing it's true form, Rainbow Dragon.

Yubel is forcibly removed from Jesse's body. Jesse collapses onto the ground. In place of E-Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon stands Rainbow Neos(4500/3000).

Jesse holds himself up. Jaden smiles at his friend, "I'm glad you've returned to you true self." He says. Jesse looks exhausted as he stares at Jaden, "Thank you." He simply says.

As Jaden is about to run towards Jesse he is stopped by the chuckling of Yubel. "This is the time I've waited for, everything is going just as I planned."

"What do you mean?" A confused Jaden asks.

"I no longer need Jesse's body, you can take him back. I have already gotten what I want. The strongest card which has power over ther universe and that made you become the Supreme King." Yubel says as she shows Jaden Super Polymerization.

"But, how did you get that card?!" Jaden asks surprised.

Yubel points down to her face-down. "Last Trick activates when a spell card my opponent activates. That card is added from my opponent's graveyard to my hand."

"I suspected you would use that card, the duel up until now was merely for my enjoyment. The real fun will start from now on." Yubel says as she points to her second face-down.

"Buster Thousand costs me 1000 life points to activate."

Yubel: 500/Jaden: 300

"Both of us have to receive 1000 points of damage!" As Yubel's trap card is about to explode Jaden runs over to Jesse, pulling him away from the blasts as Rainbow Neos disappears.

Yubel flies down, "Are you ready Jaden?" Jaden turns back to Yubel, looking at her angrily.

**Osore**

Ayato, Raven, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza all exit the limo. Zanax's giant castle looming overhead. Raven stares at the massive building, "This is it, the final Vampire Lord, the final Wicked God, and my final opponent." Raven declares.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, stick around for the next one!**

**Next time: Yubel and Jaden begin their final duel as Raven's journey ends with her final battle.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	32. Acceptance Part 2

**Well here's chapter thirty-two!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Ayato: Looks like our time together is coming to an end.**

**Raye: Which is why you should give it up to me.**

**Ayato: (sweat drops)**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Acceptance Part 2**

Jaden holds Jesse up, "I'm sorry Jesse." Jesse smiles weakly, "What are you apoligizing for? You saved me." He says.

Jaden shakes his head, "Everything that has happened up till now was caused by Yubel. But I'm the real cause of all this." He says.

Jaden faces Yubel, "Stop involving my friends into this!" Jaden declares strongly. "This is between you and me!"

Yubel chuckles, "Hoo-are those the words of Supreme King?" Jaden shakes his head in response, "Supreme King is dead, he no longer exists."

"Fine! If you can beat me in a duel I'll do what as you wish. Well, let's change the mood and have a rematch where nobody can bother us." Yubel says as she flies off.

As Jaden gets up to follow her Jesse calls for him to stop. "Are you really going to follow her?" Jaden smiles, "Nothing can stop me." Jesse hands Jaden his deck, "I'd like to fight alongside you, so take this."

Jaden nods, "I understand, I'll take it with me."

"Be careful Jaden, who knows what traps may be waiting for you." Nico says. Jaden gets up, smiling, "Don't worry." Jaden turns his back, giving everyone the thumbs up, "I will definitely win!" Jaden's body beings to glow as he floats up into the dark sky.

As Jaden is flying upwards he hears Yubel's voice. "Don't you remember, Jaden? I am living for you. I got rid of people that hurt you."

"You tortured my friends so that they couldn't duel me." Jaden said angrily.

"I was your best friend, wasn't I? You are very cruel Jaden. Despite the fact that I loved you, you still threw me into space."

Jaden shakes his head, "It's not like that, I thought you might change for the better if you received the waves of justice!"

"The universe is full of many waves." Yubel replies off-handedly.

"It's true, Neo Spacian received the dark wave of justice and obtained it's power!" Jaden responds.

"Ah, my capsule flew into a powerful wave of light, that is where my power comes from."

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise, "A wave of light!? The will that confronts darkness and tries to destroy the universe! Yubel...you were affected by that wave..."

"Everyday I cried, calling out to you. But one day you stopped answering me."

Jaden looks down, "Yes I remember, I use to have nightmares about you."

"When you forgot about me was when my suffering truly began. But then I realized that this was your way of showing your love, by making me feel pain and anguish. I was happy then, so I decided that if I could fill the twelve different dimensions in the universe with your love, then you would realize my love."

"Yubel..."

"So I filled all the people that were related to you with pain and anguish. That thought wasn't wrong because your now standing right in front of me, Jaden."

Syrus, Nico, and Jesse look up into the sky as the image of Jaden vanishes. Syrus turns to Nico, "Nico...please look after Jesse."

"Wait Syrus, you can't go!" Nico says.

"I promised my brother that I would look over Jaden until his fight was over, so I have to go." Syrus says as his body glows, lifting him from the ground.

Nico stands up, "I know you made a promise but-" Nico says before she is cut off by Jesse. "I feel we didn't come to this world by coincidence."

Nico looks at him confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know the answer, but I'm sure we will all know soon, when that time comes, it'll be Syrus' job to inform everyone."

Nico looks back up into the sky, "Syrus."

As Syrus is flying through the clouds many bubbles are floating past him. Syrus looks surprised as he sees a groaning Chazz in one of them. Seeing Syrus, Chazz turns to him, "Syrus, can you hear me!?" He asks a surprised Syrus.

Both Jaden and Yubel land on top of a solid cloud. Observing Jaden's face, Yubel says, "What's with the scary face?"

"If you really hate me, then hurt only me."

Yubel looks at him confused, "What are you talking about? I've already told you that I've done all I did because I thought it would make you happy."

"How can I be happy when your the one who made my friends disappear." Jaden replies hatefully. Yubel crosses her arms over her chest, "That's what love is."

Jaden shakes his head, "That's enough, I can see it's useless trying to make you understand."

Yubel activates her duel disk, "Then let's start our final duel, I'll make you suffer even more my dear Jaden. Inside pain and sorrow, we'll understand our love for one another."

Jaden activates his duel disk, "Duel!"

Jaden: 4000/Yubel: 4000

Yubel draws six cards, starting the duel off, "I summon Samsara Lotus(0/0) in attack mode." As a small plant-like creature appears on her side of the field.

"I place one card face-down and then I'll activate the permanent spell Magic Chronicle, this card will bind us and record our future together."

"I have to select five cards from my deck and remove them from play." Yubel explains as she goes through her deck and chooses five cards, showing them to Jaden. The cards are Zero Sprite, Demon Rose, Mystical Space Typhoon, Torch Golem, and Super Polymerization.

"You'll understand my actions soon Jaden."

Jaden draws a card, 'I hope my heroes will lend me the power to create a miracle.' "I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstcinatrix together to create E-Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200) in attack mode!"

Yubel motions to her permanent spell card, "When my opponent activates a spell card a Chronicle counter is placed on my Magic Chronicle."

"Flame Wingman attack Samsara Lotus!" Samsara Lotus quickly catches fire as Yubel motions to her set card, "Activate Demon Balsam Seed, when a monster on my field is destroyed in battle in battle I can negate the battle damage and special summon one Demon Balsam Token(100/100) for each 1000 points of damage and end the battle phase." Yubel explains as two plant-like creatures emerege on her field.

"They account ofr 2000 damage that I would have received from your attack, which means I have to take the remaining 100 points from your monster's attack points."

Jaden: 4000/Yubel: 3900

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden declares.

Yubel draws a card, "I sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon Split Demon Rose(0/1500) in attack mode. I'll have it attack your Flame Wingman, and when Split Demon Rose attacks, it's attack strenght becomes the same as the monster it battles!"

"A draw?" Jaden questions.

Yubel chuckles, "Although the result will be a draw my monster can leave behind two Demon Rose Tokens(1200/1200) on the field when it's destroyed."

Jaden motions to his set card, "De-Fusion!" Flame Wingman splits apart, becomeing Avian(1000/1000) and Burstcinatrix(1200/800) once more in defense position.

"That's fine, since you activated another magic card another Chronicle counter is placed on my Magic Chronicle. Jaden, you will be the one to open the first page of our future. For every two Chronicle counters I can add one of the five cards I removed from play to my hand, you get to choose which one."

Jaden looks at her surprised upon hearing her explanation. "Super Polymerization is the symbol of Supreme King Haou. My dream is to unite the twelve dimensions together and fill them with my love by using the power of Super Polymerization. If you accept my love, then surely you will pick Super Polymerization for me."

"I won't do that, I don't know what you plan on doing with it, but I can't allow you to get it no matter what. I choose Zero Sprite."

Yubel looks disappointed for a moment, "You'll accept my love eventually. I end my turn."

Jaden draws a card, "I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) and equip him with Sprak Blaster!" Another Chronicle counter appears on Magic Chronicle as a gun appears in Sparkman's hands.

Sparkman points his gun at Yubel's monster and shoots it, causing it to go into defense mode. "Now attack with Shining Surge Flash!" Jaden orders as Sparkman using his own powers to destroy Split Demon Rose.

As Yubel's monster falls two Demon Rose tokens appear in it's place in attack mode. Looking annoyed Jaden ends his turn.

Yubel draws a card as her turn starts, "I place one card face-down, then I tribute my two tokens in order to summon myself, Yubel(0/0)." Yubel declares as her body splits into, creating an identical copy of herself.

"I can't be destroyed in battle." Yubel explains. "My pain will be your pain." Yubel says as the copy of herself makes a move to attack, Sparkman counters with his own attack.

Yubel's copy deflects the attack, sending it to Jaden. "Any damage I would take in battle is dealt to you instead." Yubel declares. "At my end phase Samsara Lotus can be revived from the grave, in order to keep Yubel in play, I need a tribute, so I'll tribute Samsara Lotus and return it to the graveyard." Yubel declares as her turn ends.

Jaden: 2400/Yubel: 3900

Jaden draws a card, 'Can I really beat her?' He thinks to himself as he sees the card he has just drawn, Hero Barrier. "I switch Sparkman to defense mode and place one card face-down." Jaden declares as he ends his rather uneventful turn.

"What's wrong Jaden, why didn't you attack? We should hurt eachother more."

"I understand how much you were hurt by me, I just want to stop this sad duel." Jaden replies.

"You misunderstand, even though I am suffering I am happy because I can feel your love."

'It's useless trying to convince her with words. The only way I can save the world is by defeating her with overwhelming power.' Jaden thinks to himself.

Jaden reminds himself of his past battles. 'There were a lot of deaths, Rachel, Viper, Exion, Freed, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Jade, Ed, and even Hell Kaiser. Yubel has also faced a terrible experience. This sympathy towards her...I want to get rid of it. I need more anger if I want to defeat her!' Jaden thinks to himself as his eyes briefly change to an acid yellow before returning to their normal brown.

Yubel smiles as she draws a card, pleased with Jaden's expression. "I'll attack Sparkman again!" Jaden motions to hise set card, "Hero Barrier negates one attack of my opponent!"

Yubel signals to her own set card, "My Zero Sprite trap card equips to my reduces my monster's attack to zero but allows it to attack again!"

Once again Jaden is forced to take the damage due to Yubel's effect.

Jaden: 1000/Yubel: 3900

'If it goes on like this then I'll lose for sure.' Jaden thinks to himself. "Jaden!" Syrus calls out as he finally lands on the giant cloud that serves as Jaden and Yubel's duel arena.

Jaden looks confused as Syrus runs towards him. "Everyone isn't dead yet!" He exclaims. "I saw him, I saw Chazz, he said everyone didn't die, they were just sealed in different dimension so that Yubel could use them as an energy source. The only person who can save them is you Jaden!"

Jaden smiles upon hearing that. "Jaden Yuki and Supreme King Haou, when those two hearts come together, you will be able to create a miracle!" Syrus says.

Yubel frowns, "Jaden belongs to me only. I will become one with him and live for eternity."

Jaden closes his eyes, "Supreme King has already died, but in order to defeat you, I will revive him!" Jaden declares as he opens his eyes, once again acid yellow in color.

**Osore**

A rather frail old man wearing regal clothing stands firm as he stares at the large double doors in front of him. The doors suddenly burst open, flying towards the man.

The old man swats the doors away from his face, glaring at the intruders with his blood red eyes. Ayato, Raven, and her family walk into the large regal room, several guards bloodied and bruised behind them.

The man known as Zanax frowned, "My guards didn't seem to slow you all down that much, what a disappointment, I suppose I'll have to hire some new ones."

Raven frowned in response, "Now isn't the time for jokes."

Zanax eyed Ayato, ignoring Raven's comment. "I could have sworn you were human. Must be Savannah's doing, pity, it'll only make this harder for me."

Raven looked to Ayato, who nodded, using his powers he materialized a duel disk for Raven. Raven accepted the obsidian duel disk from Ayato, strapping it to her arm.

Zanax sighed as he snapped his fingers, his personal body guard walking up to him and strapping a royal blue duel disk to his arm. The old man took his deck and placed it in the deck slot of the duel disk.

Raven took her own deck and placed it into her deck slot, glaring at her opponent. The old man smirked, "So you really believe you can defeat me, don't you? I have lived over a thousand years, someone as young as yourself doesn't stand a chance."

Raven smirked upon hearing the old man's words. "Is that why you had Savannah kill my father and mother and hired men to try and kill my family and I? If anything I say you were afraid of my family's potential."

Zanax frowned, "Think what you will child, when this is over it won't matter." Zanax replied as he activated his duel disk.

"Your fear of my family wasn't wrongly placed, you were right to fear us." Raven said as she activated her duel disk.

Zanax smirked, "Those who seek revenge shall only find despair in the end." Raven shakes her head. "I never said I wanted revenge, all I'm doing is taking what's rightfully mine." Raven replies.

Raven: 4000/Zanax: 4000

Raven draws six cards as Zanax draws five, starting the duel. "I summon Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400) in defense mode and end my turn by placing one card face-down." Raven declares as she ends her turn.

Zanax draws a card, "Just as I thought, weak. By discarding a level five or higher dark-type monster I can special summon this card, Dark Grepher(1700/1600) in attack mode." Zanax explains as he discards Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200) to the graveyard.

"I tribute my Dark Grepher to summon Darknight Parshath(1900/1400), for every dark monster in my graveyard my monster gains 300 attack points." Zanax explains as his monster's attack points shoot up to a solid 2500.

"I'm sure you were planning on summoning Ryu Kokki with your Turtle's effect, but it won't matter now, my monster will be strong enough to kill it!" Zanax declares as his monster launches over to Raven's side of the field, killing it with one swing of it's sword.

"That's where your wrong, I'm using my Turtle's effect to special summon Il Blud(2100/800) in attack mode." Raven declares.

Zanax shrugs, "It's even weaker than Ryu Kokki, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Zanax said, leaving him with only two cards in his hand.

Raven draws a card from her deck, bringing her hand size up to five. "I normal summon my Il Blud while it's on the field to gain it's effect, now I can special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand, and I choose Despair from the Dark(2800/3000)!"

Raven's powerful monster towers over Zanax's. "Attack Zanax's monster!"

Raven: 4000/Zanax: 3700

Zanax motioned to his set card, "Forbidden Trespassing forbids you from declaring another attack this turn."

"I end my turn."

Zanax draws a card, "This monster can only be special summoned when there are exactly three dark-type monsters in my graveyard, Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1200)!"

A dark version of Armed Dragon LV7 appears on Zanax's side of the field. "For my normal summon I'll summon Armageddon Knight(1400/1200) in attack mode, when he's succesfull summoned I can send one dark-type monster in my deck to the graveyard." Zanax explains as he places Vorse Raider(1900/1200) from his deck into the graveyard.

"Now I'll activate my dragon's effect, by removing one dark-type monster from my graveyard from play I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose Il Blud!" Zanax declares as his dragon punches through Il Blud.

"And when Il Blud is no longer on the field all monsters special summoned by it's effect are destroyed." Zanax says as Raven's Despair from the Dark explodes.

"Damn, if Raven doesn't do something then she'll lose." Ayato exclaims.

"Raven motions to her set card, "I activate Dubious Red Moon by discarding one zombie-type monster from my hand." Raven says as she discards a Immortal Werewolf(1200/1200) to the graveyard. "This card increases my attack points by the attack of one monster in attack mode and ends the battle phase." Raven explains.

Raven: 6800/Zanax: 3700

Zanax bared his teeth, his chance to grasp victory taken away from him.  
Raven drew a card from her deck, "I summon Immortal Werewolf(1200/1200) in attack mode and attack your Knight."

Zanax's Knight easily chopped Raven's monster to pieces, barely denting her life points.

Raven: 6600/Zanax: 3700

"What was the point of that?" Zanax asked. Raven smiled, "When Immortal Werewolf is destroyed in battle I can special summon another from my deck with 500 extra attack points." Raven explained as her last Immortal Werewolf(1700/1200) appeared.

"This time my monster will win." Raven said as her Immortal Werewolf jumped on top of Zanax's monster and clawed it to death.

Raven: 6600/Zanax: 3400

"I end my turn."

Zanax draws a card, "I've had enough of you making a fool out of me. Zanax quickly removes Dark Grepher in his graveyard from play, which destroys her monster. Now Dark Armed Dragon attack!" Raven braced herself as Dark Armed Dragon attacked.

Raven: 3800/Zanax: 3400

"I end my turn."

Raven drew a card, "I acitvate the continuous spell Call of the Mummy, this card allows me to, once per turn, special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand when I have no monsters on my side of the field, and I choose Vampire Lord(2000/1500) in attack mode."

Raven's signature monster appeared on her field, smirking at Zanax. "Now I'll remove him from play to special summon Vampire Genesis(3000/2100) in attack mode!"

"Next I'll activate the continuous spell card Genesis Crisis, once per turn I can place one zombie-type monster from my deck into my hand." Raven explains as she searchs through her deck, chooses her card, and shuffles her deck.

"I summon Goblin Zombie(1100/1050) in attack mode. Now I'll have Genesis attack your dragon!" A purple mist shoots out of Genesis' back, enveloping Dark Armed Dragon and killing it.

Raven: 3800/Zanax: 3200

"Now I'll have Goblin Zombie attack." Brandishing it's sword, Goblin Zombie runs over to Zanax and slashes the man.

Raven: 3800/Zanax: 2100

"When Goblin Zombie inflicts battle damage to my opponent, they have to send the top card of their deck to the graveyard." Raven says as Zanax discards the first card of his deck to the graveyard, he grimaces when he sees what it is, Snipe Hunter(1500/600).

Raven crosses her arms over her chest, "I end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Zanax frowned as he drew a card, "I will admit this, I was afraid, but it wasn't your parents I was afraid of, or anyone else in your family. It was you."

Raven remained silent as the old man continued. "The abilities that you possessed where unheard of for one as young as yourself, I was sure somewhere along the road you would become a threat, and I was right. My worst fear has come true, but I will face this fear, I won't lose to you."

"I activate Foolish Burial, this card allows me to send a monster in my deck to the graveyard." Zanax says as he sends Eight-Claw Scorpion(300/200) to the graveyard. "Now that I have five dark-type monsters in my graveyard I can special summon this card, Dark Creator(2300/3000) in attack mode."

A dark version of the Creator appears on Zanax's side of the field, ready for battle.

"I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Zanax says as he draws two more cards from his deck. "Next I activate Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card from my hand I'm allowed to pick a monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand." Zanax says as he discards his Repayment of Losses to the graveyard.

Dark Armed Dragon materializes into Zanax's hand. "Since I discarded Repayment of Losses to activate my Monster Reincarnation I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck." Zanax declares as he draws another card from his deck.

"I place one card face-down, next I'll acitvate my Dark Creator's effect, by removing from play one dark-type monster(Snipe Hunter) to special summon a dark-type monster from my graveyard, and I choose Darknight Parshath(1900/1400) in attack mode, since there's three dark-type monsters in my graveyard his attack points increases to 2800."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what Zanax was up to. Zanax smiled, "It seems you finally understand what I'm doing. Since I have exactly three dark-type monsters in my graveyard again I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000) in attack mode!"

Ayato bared his teeth, 'Damn! This guy's good!'

"Now I'll use my dragon's effect." Zanax says as he removes his Armageddon Knight from his graveyard, Vampire Genesis exploding as the result.

"When Vampire Genesis is destroyed while Genesis Crisis is destroyed all monsters on my field go with it." Raven says as her Goblin Zombie disappears as well. When Goblin Zombie goes to the graveyard I'm allowed to add a zombie-type monster with 1200 defense or less to my hand." Raven says as she adds Vampire Bat(ATK: 800) to her hand.

Zanax laughed hysterically, "That doesn't matter, with no monsters on your field you'll lose for sure!"

**Well I figured leaving you with a cliffie would be a good idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Next time: The conclusion of part two of this story.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	33. Acceptance Part 3

**End of Part 2: Maturity**

**Well here we are, the end of Part Two: Maturity! Part three will not be a seperate story, just so you know. I hope you've enjoyed part two of my story, and I hope you enjoy it's conclusion!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Yu-Gi-Oh GX once again.**

**Me: Women in bunny suits rule!**

**Ayato: Hell yeah they do!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Acceptance Part 3**

Raven: 3800/Zanax: 2100

"Dark Armed Dragon attack!"

Raven: 1000/Zanax: 2100

Raven skids back from the force of the attack, motioning to her set card, "I activate Successful Battle Plan! This card activates only when I receive an attack, it ends the battle phase and allows me to draw a cards from my deck equal to 1000 points of damage."

Raven draws two cards from her deck, getting The Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) and Spirit Reaper(300/200). Zanax frowns, seeing his chance of victory taken away from him again. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Zanax declares as he places the last card in his hand in one of his spell/trap card zones.

Raven draws a card from her deck, smiling upon seeing what it is. "Since Call of the Mummy is still on my field and I have no monsters on the field I'll use it to special summon my Vampire Bat(ATK: 800). Next I'll activate my Inferno Reckless Summon!" Raven declares as two more Vampire Bats appear on her field from her deck.

"Your card works for both players, I have one more Darknight Parshath(1900/1400)." Zanax says as one is special summoned from his deck due to Raven's Inferno Reckless Summon.

"Now I'll tribute all three of my monsters to summon The Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) in attack mode!" A giant dark vortex erupted from the card, Zanax's monsters cowering in fear of it. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex.

"All of your monsters lose half of their attack and defense points due to their fear of my powerful monster. Your Dark Creator is your weakest monster so I'll have my God crush it and end the duel!"

Zanax signals to his set card, "I activate Damage Cut, the damage I receive from your attack will now be halved!"

Raven: 1000/Zanax: 675

"I end my turn." Raven says.

Zanax places his hand on the top card of his deck and smirks as he draws it. "Perfect! I tribute my three monsters to summon The Wicked Avatar(?/?) in attack mode!" Zanax declares as a giant black orb appears on the field.

Raven, Ayato, Ryuga, Raye, and Riza all look at the ball curiously.

"The Wicked Avatar's attack strength and defense is 100 points stronger than the strongest monster on the field, which means your monster's effect is useless!" The Wicked Avatar takes on the appearance of a darker Wicked Dreadroot as it's stats shoot up to 4100/4100.

"Now say goodbye to your pathetic God! Darkness Fierce Knockdown!"

Raven braces herself as her most powerful monster is destroyed.

Raven: 900/Zanax: 675

Zanax laughes hysterically, "No matter what you do my monster will always be the most powerful monster on the field!"

Raven draws a card from her deck, "I summon Spirit Reaper(300/200) in defense mode!" She says as her monster appears on the field, the Wicked Avatar taking on it's appearance as a result.

"I activate Graceful Charity." Raven says as she draws three cards from her deck, "Then I have to discard two cards from my hand." Raven says as she draws three cards from her deck and quickly sends two to the graveyard.

"One of the cards I discarded was Repayment of Losses, so I draw a card from my deck." Raven says as she draws a card from her deck, getting the Wicked Eraser(?/?). "I place one card face-down."

Zanax draws a card, "Greedy Triubte allows me to remove two monsters in my deck to the graveyard in order to draw two cards." Zanax explains as he draws two more cards. "Now I'll activate Allure of Darkness, this card allows me to draws a card by removing one dark-type monster in my hand from play." Zanax says as he removes his Doomsday Horror(?/?) from play and draws two more cards.

"You can't hide behind your monster Raven, I equip Axe of Despair to Spirit Reaper, and when Spirit Reaper is selected as a target of a spell, trap, or monster, it's destroyed!"

Raven shields herself as her monster explodes. "Now I'll summon my final Dark Grepher(1700/1600) in attack mode, since he's the strongest monster on the field my Wicked Avatar takes on his appearance with and added 100 attack and defense points."

Raven signals to her face-down card, "Sacrifice for the Greater Good requires me to discard a monster from my hand in order to end your battle phase." Raven declares as she discards her Wicked Eraser to the graveyard.

Zanax shrugs, "It matters not. With no cards in your hand there is no way you can defeat me."

**Dark World**

Jaden: 1000/Yubel: 3900

"Those eyes...Supreme King!" Syrus says in shock.

"Yubel. While you were affected by the wave of light, dyed yourself with evil, and burned with the thought of revenge, I made many friends. Everyone taught me that true love is large, deep, and wide enough to cover the entire universe. The love you are talking about is just a self-satisfactory misbelief."

Yubel glares at Jaden, "Misbelief?"

Jaden draws a card, "I activate Neo-Spacia Wave, by sending my three hero monsters to the graveyard I can special summon N-Aqua Dolphin(600/800) in attack mode, N-Glow Moss(300/900) in attack mode, and N-Air Hummingbird(800/600) in defense mode."

"Neo-Spacians are my friends. I will get rid of the evil wave of light by the justice wave of darkness."

"Is it wrong to think that way? I wouldn't have been able to bear the pain If I had thought I wasn't loved. Despite that, the one you call friends tool Jaden's love from me."

Jaden doesn't respond to Yubel's words, silently glaring at her with his cold acid yellow eyes. Yubel frowns, "There seems to be no point acting weak in front of the Supreme King."

Yubel chuckles, "My Magic Chronicle gains another Chronicle counter because of your spell card."

"You don't really think I'm afraid of that card, do you?" Jaden asks coldly. If you want magic energy, I'll give you more. Acitvate Neo Spacian Extent! This card allows Glow Moss to evolve, N-Twinkle Moss(500/1100)!"

Air Hummingbird turns to Jaden, "I will obtain more energy for you." He says as he flies over to Yubel's cards.

Jaden: 2500/Yubel: 3900

"Thanks Air Hummingbird, now, N-Twinkle Moss attack! When Twinkle Moss attacks it's special effect is activated, I have to draw a card to determine which one." Jaden draws a card, getting the spell card Spacia Gift.

"Twinkle Moss can attack directly when a spell card is drawn." Jaden declares as Twinkle Moss attacks the real Yubel.

Jaden: 2500/Yubel: 3400

"Now I'll activate the card I've just drawn, Spacia Gift allows me to draw cards from my deck equal to the number of types of Neo Spacians on my field." Jaden says as he draws three cards from his deck. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Yubel chuckles, "So this is your love, it makes me happy." Jaden glares at Yubel angrily, "You're saying that again. Now I'm extremely angry at you. I'm going to eliminate you from this universe by the power of Supreme King."

"No-my Jaden is not going to do such a cruel thing like that."

"People cannot protect their precious ones using only kindness. I am prepared to protect my important friends. Even if I will be called a devil! I have finally realized, determination is power. After all, there's no way you can defeat me when you don't have a bond with friends."

Yubel looks at Jaden with irritation as she draws a card. "Magic Chronicle activates." Yubel says. "I choose Demon Rose." Jaden says. Yubel adds Demon Rose to her hand. "I'll have myself attack N-Aqua Dolphin!"

Once again Jaden is forced to take the damage.

Jaden: 1900/Yubel: 3400

"It's your fault you chose those useless monsters to be your friends, Zero Spirte allows myself to attack again!" Once again Jaden is forced to take the damage.

Jaden: 1300/Yubel: 3400

"Since it's my end phase Samsara Lotus is revived, which I will use as a trivute to keep myself on the field." Yubel declares as she ends her turn by placing two cards face-down.

Jaden draws a card, 'I won't be beaten at this level.' He thinks to himself as the special effect of Air Hummingbird increases his life points once more, much to the irritation of Yubel.

Jaden: 2800/Yubel: 3400

"I summon Card Excluder(400/400), this card removes one card in my opponent's graveyard from play, and I choose Samsara Lotus."

"I can't let you do that, activate trap, Zero Hole! This card negates the effect of an effect monster that was summoned and destroys it."

"Card Excluder's destruction won't be in vain, activate N-Signal! This card can only be activated when a monster is destroyed, it allows me to special summon a Neo-Spacian from my deck or hand! I choose N-Grand Mole(900/300) in attack mode! Attack Yubel!"

Yubel motions to her set card, "I activate Hate Buster, this card can only be activated when a demon-type monster on my field is selected as an attack target, both monsters will be destroyed and you'll receive damage equal to their attacks!"

Both Yubel and N-Grand Mole explode, inflicting damage to Jaden.

Jaden: 1900/Yubel: 3400

As the smole from the explosion clears a new monster is standing on Yubel's side of the field. "This is Yubel-Terror Incarnate(0/0)." Yubel says. Jaden looks surprised, "She stalled in order to evolve!" Jaden exclaims.

Yubel stands atop her powerful monster, "Do you hate me that much? To me, these twelve dimensions of the universe are just a place for me to live with Jaden. So I was trying to fill this universe with love. But if you want to eliminate me that much, I don't need to feel this universe with love. No, I don't need this kind of world anymore!"

Jaden looks confused as Yubel continues. "Let's end the universe, and the place you were with me and the time I was with you too. It's been fun Jaden. People who made you come to me had deep darkness in their hearts. I ate the darkness in their hearts and waited to reunite with my beloved one. I invited you to the first dimesion. Well, that duel had been fun too until that guy interfered. I thought maybe you aren't ready to receive my love, because the Supreme King inside of you was still asleep. With the help of your friends, I was able to pull that darkness in your heart and bring you to me...but...it's sad, Jaden, to see that you still don't understand. You are a bad person. I don't need someone who doesn't understand my love. I don't need this universe either. Everyone...everything must disappear!"

Jaden glares at Yubel, "Do you think I'll let you do that? N-Twinkle Moss, attack!" Jaden draws a card, due to his monster's attack and gets E-Hero Prismer(1700/1100). "Since I've drawn a monster I have to end the battle phase immediately." Jaden explains.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Yubel draws a card, "I'll attack your Aqua Dolphin again." Jaden is forced to take the damage once again.

Jaden: 1300/Yubel: 3400

"Samsara Lotus returns to the field, but I no longer need it as a tribute to keep my monster, but I can use it for my monster's new effect, all monsters on my side of the field have to be destroyed, the same amount has to be destroyed on your side of the field as well." Yubel says as Samsara Lotus and Air Hummingbird explode.

Jaden draws a card from his deck, "Aqua Dolphin, allow me to borrow your power!" Aqua Dolphin nods as it is tributed, "I summon E-Hero Prismer(1700/1100) in defense mode. Twinkle Moss, attack!"

Jaden draws a card, getting the spell Fak Hero, "Since it's a spell card Twinkle Moss attacks directly!"

Jaden: 1300/Yubel: 2900

Yubel smiles as she draws a card from her deck, "From now on, let's begin a fight without mercy...to decide which side will disappear from these twelve dimensions. Certainly, all the friends who led you here are sealed somewhere in these dimensions. But if you lose this battle, their existence will have no meaning. Should I send each of them to different dimensions? Putting the world you were in between time and space might be fun too. The darkness in your world is overflowing. The boy who is watching over there must be your precious friend, right? It might be a good idea to trap him there too."

Jaden glares at Yubel, "Bastard!"

"Well let's start...which side will perish? Let's have a serious duel, the battle without a drop of mercy or love!"

Yubel's monster attacks Jaden's E-Hero Prismer, causing him to take the damage.

Jaden: 200/Yubel: 2900

"Samsara Lotus returns but is destroyed by my monster's effect, which means Twinkle Moss is destroyed as well." Yubel says as the two monsters in question explode.

Jaden draws a card, his determination not wavering one bit, "I activate Fake Hero, which allows me to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode! A monster summoned by Fake Hero can't attack and has to return to my hand at the end phase."

"If that's true then is your only reason for playing it is so that my Magic Chronicle can gain another counter?" Yubel asks.

Jaden shakes his head, "E-Hero Prismer can be used as a fusion-material. I have to discard a fusion-material monster from my deck to the graveyard in order for Prismer to be treated as that card"  
Jaden explains as he discards Rainbow Dragon(4000/0) to the graveyard.

"Acitivate Polymerization!" Jaden says as Neos and Prismer fuse to become Rainbow Neos(4500/3000). Another Chronicle counter is placed on Yubel's Magic Chronicle as she looks stunned at Jaden's most powerful monster's appearance.

**Osore**

Raven: 900/Zanax: 675

Raven draws a card from her deck, "Call of the Mummy allows me to special summon one zombie-type monster from my hand!" Raven declares as she special summons another Despair from the Dark(2800/3000) to the field in defense mode.

The Wicked Avatar took on the appearance of Raven's new monster, it's stats being 2900/3100. Zanax frowned as he drew a card, "What a lucky draw being able to summon a monster like that. "I end my turn."

Raven draws a card, feeling slightly better now that her monster bought her a little time. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Zanax quickly drew a card, "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my life points by 1000 points."

Raven: 900/Zanax: 1675

"Now I'll activate Spell Retreival, which costs me 1000 points to activate! This card allows me to add a spell card in my graveyard to my hand, I choose Pot of Greed!" Zanax says as he draws two more cards.

Raven motions to her set card, "I activate Encore! This card repeats the effects of a card used this turn for my own benefit, I choose Pot of Greed!" Raven declared as she drew two cards from her deck.

Zanax shrugged, "That won't matter, I tribute my Dark Grepher in order to activate this spell card, Defense is Useless! This card allows my Wicked Avatar to destroy any monster in defense mode without damage caculation!"

Raven shields her eyes as Zanax's monster's attack causing a massive explosion.

"I end my turn." Zanax says. Raven draws a card, "I activate my own Pot of Greed." Raven drew two more cards, "Now I'll discard my Repayment of Losses to activate Double Spell!"

Raven discards Repayment of Losses and draws one card due to it's effect. "I choose to use your Pot of Greed again!" Raven draws two more cards, bringing her hand size to five cards.

"Next I'll activate Spell Economics and Foolish Greed!" Raven quickly drew until the number of cards in her hand reached six cards. Raven reminds herself to thank Ayato for lending her his cards later.

"Next I'll use my Call of the Mummy's effect to special summon Zombie Master(1800/0), next I'll activate Monster Reborn, bringing back my Immortal Werewolf(1200/1200)."

"Now I'll activate the card I got from Savannah, Undying Class! By tributing my two monsters I can special summon a level seven of higher monster in my graveyard regardless of it's summoning conditions!" Powerful winds swept over the field as blue flames erupted from the ground, the Wicked Eraser(?/?) emerging from them.

"For every card on your field my monster gains 1000 attack and defense points." Raven says as Zanax's monster takes on the appearance of Raven's, it's stats being 1100/1100 respectively.

"I'll equip my monster with Pillar of Strength, this card prevents my monster from being destroyed. Now I'll activate Foolish Greed again to draw a card, as long as I keep less than seven cards in my hand, it won't be destroyed by it's own effect."

"Now I'll activate the continuous spell card Renewal of the Discarded Spell. You'll find out what this card does soon, I activate Divine Evolution! This card can only be used on the Wicked Eraser, it increases it's attack and defense points by 1000 points for each card on my opponent's field!"

Several spikes protruded from Raven's God card as it's stats rose to 2000/2000, the Wicked Avatar's strength increasing to 2100/2100.

As Raven slipped the spell card into her graveyard it materialized back into her hand, surprising Zanax, "What's going on?"

"As long as Renewal of the Discarded Spell remains on my side of the field, any spell card I discard to the graveyard is sent back to my hand at the cost of 500 life points, but with Spell Economics on my field, I don't have to pay anything."

Zanax's eyes widened, "But that means..."

Raven smirked, "That's right, I can perform an infinite loop combo, increasing my monster's stats indefinitely!" Raven declares as her monster's stats increases to 10,000...50,000...100,000. It's strength finally rests at infinity,

"You said your Wicked Avatar would always be the strongest on the field, well that's not true, even though it's attack is always 100 points higher than the strongest monster on the field infinity plus 100 still equals infinity, Wicked Eraser, attack with Digestive Blaze!"

Both powerful monsters attacked eachother, causing a massive explosion which kills Zanax's powerful God. Raven smiles as she holds up her final card, the final card that Ayato had lended to her for this specific duel, "I activate Turn Jump! This card skips ahead three battle phases in the future, which means my Wicked Eraser can attack again, Digestive Blaze!"

Zanax screamed as Raven's powerful monster's attack washed over him.

Raven: 900/Zanax: 0

Zanax fell to his knees as the Wicked Eraser vanished. "I...I...I lost?" The Wicked Avatar's card flies out of his graveyard slot on his duel disk and lands on the floor.

The Wicked Avatar emerges from the card, hovering over Zanax. "Just as you've feared, I've grown stronger than you." Raven says as the Wicked Avatar absorbs the broken man into itself.

The Wicked Avatar returns to it's card as Raven walks over to it, picking it up. "I've finally done it, I now rule over all vampire kind."

Ayato smiled, happy that Raven was able to win. Raven walks over to Ayato, handing him his Spell Economics, Foolish Greed, and Turn Jump spell cards. "Thanks for your help Ayato."

She grabbed Ayato by the arms and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. Raye pouted, "I wanted to kiss Ayato!" Ryuga laughed, "Don't we all." Ayato's sweat drops.

**Dark World**

Jaden: 200/Yubel: 2900

"Rainbow Neos has three effects, and I'll activate one of them, by discarding a card from my deck, I can return all cards in your graveyard back to your deck." Jaden says as he discards E-Hero Necroshade to the graveyard.

"Without Samsara Lotus Yubel won't be able to use her special effect and destroy Rainbow Neos." Syrus says.

Yubel frowns, "How could you use the card of such a weak duelist. Do you really love Jesse that much?" Tears begin to well up in Yubel's eyes, "I definitely won't forgive you!"

"I don't care about your feelings." Jaden says coldly. "By discarding a card from my deck(Necro Gaurdna) to the graveyard I can activate Arms Hole. It allows me to add a equip spell from my deck to my hand, I can't normal summon this turn as a result."

"Now'll I'll equip my monster with Rainbow Veil, this card negates the effect of an opponent's monster during the battle phase! Attack Rainbow Neos!"

Yubel frowns, "I can't let you do that, I activate Demon Rose, this card equips to my monster and any damage inflicted to my monster becomes zero!" Yubel chuckles, "The Demon Rose that you chose for me protected me."

Jaden glares at her as she draws a card from her deck. "My Magic Chronicle gained two more counters because of your Polymerization and Rainbow Veil, so you have to select another card."

"I choose Mystical Space Typhoon." Jaden says.

Yubel smiles, "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy Rainbow Veil. Without it, my monster can activate it's effect again. I didn't want it to end up like this, but I don't have a choice, it's the only way to make you belong to me, attack!"

"I activate the special effect of Necro Guardna(600/1300) in the graveyard. By removing it from play I can negate your attack."

"So you still won't readily resign yourself to your fate." Yubel says as she ends her turn. "I believe in the power of my friends, I won't give up to the very end." Jaden says as he draws a card from his deck.

"I activate Fifth Hope!" Jaden chooses to return Sparkman, Avian, Burstcinatrix, Neos, Prismer from his graveyard and returns them to his deck. He then shuffles his deck and draws two cards. Another Chronicle counter is placed on Yubel's Magic Chronicle.

"I summon E-Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode. Now I'll activate Rainbow Neos' second effect, by sending Clayman to the graveyard I can send your Yubel-Terror Incarnater back to your hand."

Clayman shatters as Yubel's monster vanishes from the field. "You no longer have monsters to fight for you, now give my friends back to me!" Jaden orders.

Yubel laughs, "When Terror Incarnate is removed from the field I can special summon Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare(0/0)!" Yubel declares as a monster rivaling Rainbow Neos in size appears on the field.

"This ultimate form reduces battle damage to me to zero and any monster that battles this card is destroyed." Yubel draws a card, "I will send you to a very far away dimension where nobody can reach you, there, I will protect your sleep for eternity. Attack my ultimate form!"

Jaden signals to his face-down card as it flips upwards, "I activate my trap, Alchemy Cycle! This card reduces my monster's attack to zero!" Yubel deflects Rainbow Neos' attack, destroying it.

Jaden closes his eyes as his powerful monster vanishes completely. "Sacrificing your monster for your own sake, that is something Supreme King would do." Yubel says.

"How many times have you lost the chance to defeat me?" Jaden asks.

"What?"

"Are you scared, Yubel?"

"What's to be afraid of? You can barely protect your life points."

Jaden opens his eyes, smiling evilly, "Why? It's because I am the Supreme King. No matter what kind of attack you make, I will win."

Yubel looks a bit scared as she looks into Jaden's cold eyes. "By the effect of Alchemy Cycle, since my monster was destroyed I can draw one card from my deck." Jaden says as he draws a card.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yubel says.

Jaden draws a card, "I activate the one time special effect of E-Hero Necroshade(1600/1800) in the graveyard, I can normal summon a Elemental Hero in my hand without a tribute." Jaden says as E-Hero Neos is summoned on his side of the field. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yubel draws a card, "I doubt you can win as you claimed, I don't think even the Supreme King can make it. I admire you for surviving this long, but this is the end. Attack!"

Jaden motions to his set card, "Quick-Play spell card acitvate! Mirage Cylinder! This card negates your attack and inflicts damage equal to the attack of the monster that was targetted!" Neos shoots a blast of energy that slams into the real Yubel, who stands her ground.

Jaden: 200/Yubel: 400

"I won't be defeated yet!" Jaden declares strongly. "Until I'm able to save my friends, my heart won't stop beating! My burning spirit won't be extinguished!"

Yubel smiles, "Your heart has finally reached me. Your attack full of love. Normally I can never be hurt, due to my special ability, so I've never received anybody's love." Yubel says as the clouds above begin to swirl, covering the entire battle field.

Syrus looks around in confusion, wondering what's happening.  
As Jaden is also wondering what's going on he finds that his spirit is brought back to a distant past.

In front of him is a big castle, standing atop a mountain, surrounded by a city close to the city. At the deck of the castle is a young girl and a old man, they seemed to be conversing something.

The two don't seem to notice Jaden's prescene. _"Yubel, listen to me carefully."_ The old man says, surprising Jaden.

_"The universe was born from nothingness, from it split darkness and light. Light later disappeared while darkness remained, covering the entire universe, many lives being born from it."_

_"The light of destruction that holds overwhelming power may return to invade the kind darkness, when that time comes, the power to protect the kind darkness and make the wave of light retreat is necessary."_

_"Your friend was born with the mighty power of the Supreme King in his heart, the power that will be able to save the universe. However, until that boy becomes an adult, someone needs to protect him."_

_"Your majesty, please give me that role."_ Yubel says.

_"But, in order to protect that boy, your body must be encased with the armor of hard scale, which can't be harmed by anyone. Your young body will become hideous and unsightly."_

_"I don't care...if I can protect him, it doesn't matter how I look."_ Yubel replies.

The scene suddenly changes to that of a dark room. Jaden looks down, seeing three people surrounding a table, a young Yubel being strapped to it. Yubel's eyes are covered by a sheet as she is groaning. The men are operating on her. Jaden looks away, not being able to watch.

The scene changes once again, this time on a cliff at sunset. Yubel has been transformed to her current appearance, a young boy holding her hand. Jaden looks stunned as he realizes the boy looks just like him.

_"You...in order to protect me."_ The young king says. _"It's all right. It's my job to protect you until you become an adult."_

The young king begins to cry, _"Yubel, I promise. My love will by yours only. No matter what people may say, I will love only you."_

Jaden is abruptly brought back to reality. 'I see...so Yubel was right...I'm the one who forgot everything.'

"Since you activated another spell card, another counter is placed on my spell card, now hurry choose, it'll be Torch Golem, right?" Yubel asks.

Jaden shakes his head, "No, I choose Super Polymerization."

"What? Are you mocking me?" Yubel says angrily as her face-down card activates, "I activate Chain Material! I can select level one to twelve monsters from my field, deck, hand, or graveyard to use them as fusion materials! Activate Super Polymerization!"

"The Super Fusion God of the unified twelve dimensions is going to be born here, the twelve dimension will become one and everything will perish under the power of Super Polymerization!"

Twelve beams of light shoot out of Super Polymerization as earthquakes occur over the entire dimensions. Syrus looks around confused, not understanding what's going on.

Jesse and Nico look up as the bright lights shoot upwards. "What is that?" Nico asks. "I hope Jaden's okay." He says.

At Duel Academy Hayato and the others look up into the sky, wondering what the meaning of the intense lights is.

Yubel laughs, "Everything will be destroyed and I'll be able to own Jaden's love for eternity!"

Jaden says calmly, "The things that will be fused here won't be the twelve dimensions." Jaden says as his face-up trap card acitvates, Spiritual Fusion. "This card allows me to choose the fusion material monsters for a fusion summon."

Jaden looks at Yubel kindly, his eyes there normal brown color. He opens his amrs to Yubel, "Come! Let's us end this sad journey together! I don't care if I'll lose my current existence!"

"Super Polymerization! My soul and Yubel's soul, shall become one!" Jaden screams as his soul leaves his body, causing his body to fall into Yubel's arms.

Yubel embraces him lovingly, "Jaden, our souls are now one, never to seperate. I am filled with the power of your love, let's fight together, against the wave of light!"

The sky becomes extremely bright as the light spreads out, returning everyone to their rightful worlds.

**Duel Academy**

Several students run into an open field, where the powerful light had hit. As the smoke cleared Nico is seen holding Jesse up, along with Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, Aster, Jade, Ed, Bastion, and Syrus.

One question was on everybody's mind, Where's Jaden and Ayato?

**Well that's it for now, pretty good right? Please review!**

**Next time: Part three begins!**

**Until next time I'm out!**


	34. Gift

**Part Three: Promise**

**Well here we are, the final arc of this story. This final part of the story will deal with the remaining five members of the Order, so don't expect too much of season four of the anime to happen. With that said I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Um, all rights to the anime go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Ayato: So this is it huh, the final arc?**

**Me: Yup, so let's stop wasting time and get with it.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Gift**

"I summon the Wicked Dreadroot, the Wicked Eraser, and the Wicked Avatar!" Raven held up her obsidian duel disk, powerful dark energy erupting from it as she summoned her most powerful monsters.

Vampires and humans alike stare up at the sky as the three powerful monsters hover over the area, only the vampires knew that thet were looking at their new ruler.

"Are you ready?" Raven asks as the sky turns into an ominous black. Ayato nods, "I'm ready. It's been fun." Raven smiled and nodded. Riza walked over to Ayato, hugging him. "I'm going to miss you."

Ayato smiled, "Don't worry, we may never see each other again, but we'll never forget the times we shared together." Ayato says. Raye wipes a tear from her eye as she plants a kiss on his cheek. "I know I won't."

Ryuga pats Ayato on the shoulder, "Good luck." Ayato nods as Raven's family step away from him. The Wicked Gods roar as they begin to glow brightly.

Ayato closes his eyes as a bright beam shoots towards him. When the powerful wave of energy hits, Ayato is nowhere to be seen. Raven smiles sadly, "I'll never forget."

**Duel Academy**

A powerful beam of pure energy slams into the ground near the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dormitory. Kazama, Kira, Akari, Hayato, and Hikari all run towards it.

As the light fades Ayato comes into view. "Ayato?!" Akari questions as she studies his new appearance. Ayato smiles as he sees his girlfriend, "It's been a while hasn't it? It's nice to know you haven't forgotten about me." He says, a grin on his face.

His smile suddenly vanishes as he crosses his arms over his chest, Hayato's fist crashing into them. Ayato skids back several feet from the force of the punch. 'That actually hurt.' Ayato thinks to himself as he observes his unknown attacker.

"I see...so you are a vampire." Hayato says, surprising everyone else. "What are you talking about?" Akari asked. "Ayato's no vampire."

Ayato frowns, "Who are you? How did you know?"

Hayato takes a bite out of his chocolate bar, "If the pale skin and red eyes aren't enough...you were able to block my punch, had you have not been a vampire, you'd be in need of some serious medical attention." Hayato says calmly.

Akari looks confused, "Ayato...your a vampire?" Ayato nods. "But...but how did this happen?"

Ayato scratches the back of his head, "It's kind of a long story, but right now, I want to know who this guy is." Ayato says as he turns his attention to Hayato, who was still chewing on his chocolate bar.

"Ayato...he's our son." Akari says.

"What?!"

Hayato nods, "It's true. My name is Hayato Mutou, I'm from sixteen years in the future. I'm half human, half vampire."

Ayato's look of surprise quickly vanishes, "I see...so that's why your aura feels so similar to my own." He says. "If your from the future...then why are you here?"

"Because, your going to die this year."

Ayato frowns, "Die? But I thought I already changed my destiny of death." **(Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists Chapter 47)**

Hayato shakes his head, "You only delayed it, you don't have what it takes to change your destiny, but I do."

Ayato crosses his arms over his chest, "Is that so?"

Hayato pulls a green bordered Duel Monsters card from his pocket, "This card is the key to your survival, had you had this in your possession, you would have lived."

Ayato walked over to the slighlty shorter Hayato. As Ayato reached for the card Hayato pulled it away, causing Ayato to take on a confused expression.

"This might be the only chance I have...so I'm going to take it. I want to duel you, father." Hayato bluntly.

Ayato looks taken aback for a moment, seeing the determination in Hayato's eyes he smiles. "I see...this is something you've longed for isn't it?"

Hayato nods. Hayato drops his backpack to the ground, quickly unzipping it and pulling out two sleek sliver duel disks, handing one of them to Ayato.

Both father and son pull out their decks and insert them into the deck slots of their duel disks. Hayato and Ayato square off, "I'm not holding back, so you shouldn't either." Hayato says.

Ayato smirks, "I understand, this will be an intense duel." Both duelists activate their duel disks, both determined to win.

"Hey Hayato!" Ed shouts as he, Jade, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion, and several other students run over to the group. Ed stops to catch his breath, "We ran over here as soon as we could, what are you doing?"

Both Hayato and Ayato ignore Ed, "Duel!"

Ayato: 4000/Hayato: 4000

Ed frowns as Ayato draws six cards and Hayato draws five. 'They could have at least answered me.' He thinks to himself.

"I summon Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) in attack mode." Ayato says as the powerful four star monster appears on his side of the field, sticking it's tongue out at Hayato.

"I'll end my turn there." Ayato declares.

Hayato raises an eyebrow at Ayato, 'That's it? No spell or trap cards to protect his monster? What's he planning?' Hayato thinks to himself as he draws a card from his deck, many people thinking the same thing.

"I summon Valefor(1500/1600) in attack mode." A bird like creature emerges from the holographic representation of the card, glaring at Ayato's monster, who only grins in return.

"When this card is normal summoned I can special summon a level four or lower aeon-type monster, I choose to summon Ifrit(2100/0) in attack mode!" Fire erupts from the ground as the dog like creature emerges in it's center.

Ayato looks fairly surprised, "Aeon monsters? Never heard of them."

"That's because they haven't been created in this time yet, regardless, I'll have Ifrit attack now!"

Ayato smirks, "If you were looking for a draw that's too bad! I discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce battle damage to zero, which means my monster stays, but yours doesn't!" Ayato says as he discards Kuriboh to the graveyard.

Hayato frowns as Ayato's monster smacks his comically, causing it to explode. "When an aeon-type monster leaves the field while Valefor is in face-up attack position he goes into Overdrive mode!" Hayato declares as his monster's attack points increase to 2000, 100 points short of Ayato's monster.

"Overdrive?"

Hayato ignores Ayato's question, opting to end his turn by placing one card face-down. Ayato draws a card, "It seems like your not as strong as you like to think you are, this duel is already over, I've drawn the key card." Ayato declares as he shows Hayato the card he had just drawn, Polymerization.

Hayato frowns, "Prove it."

Ayato nods, "I fuse my Jester with Relentless(3000/0) to fusion summon Tamer of Relentless(4000/0) in attack mode! When Vandorgaron's Jester is sent to the graveyard through the effect of a spell or trap card it can be special summoned back to my side of the field." Ayato says as his Jester returns, waving good bye to Hayato.

Hayato smirks, "Just as I thought, your incredibly strong, but I can't be defeated just yet, activate trap card, Desperate Overdrive! This card allows me to activate an aeon-type monster's Overdrive during my opponent's turn! Since Valefor has two overdrives I choose to activate the second more powerful one, Energy Blast!"

"Normally I'd have to discard two cards from my hand in order to activate this effect, but Desperate Overdrive allows me to bypass that effect at the cost of destroying my monster at your end phase!" Hayato declares as Valefor charges up a energy blast.

"Energy Blast sends all of my opponent's monsters back to their decks"  
Valefor unleashes a powerful blast of energy that slams into Vandorgaron's Jester, sending him back to Ayato's deck. Hayato blinks as Ayato's more powerful monster remains on the field.

"Why didn't your monster disappear?" Hayato asks. "My monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters." Ayato replies smugly. Hayato frowns, "Well...regardless of that effect, Desperate Overdrive ends my opponent's battle phase."

Ayato nods, "That's a powerful card, I guess there's nothing to do but to end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Hayato draws a card, 'He's a lot more powerful than mother told me, I have to be more careful. I activate Aeon's Revenge! This card destroys a monster on my opponent's side of the field as long as I have at least one aeon-type monster in my graveyard."

A spiritual form of Valefor rises from the grave and slams into Ayato's monster, effectively killing it. "Now I'll activate Ancient Rules, this card allows me to special summon a level five or higher monster, I choose Shiva(1600/1800) in attack mode. When she's summoned I can special summon a level four or lower aeon-type monster, and I choose Ixion(1700/1200) in attack mode." Hayato says as a beautiful woman and a horse with lightning crackling through it's body appears on his field.

Several male students cheer as they gaze upon Shiva, who stares at them coldly in return, silencing them. Ayato motions to his set card, "I activate Limit to One! This trap card can only activate when my opponent enters their battle phase, your only allowed to attack with one monster this turn." Ayato explains as he slips the used trap card into his graveyard.

"Fine, Ixion, attack!" The horse of thunder creates a blast of electrical energy that slams into Ayato, who stands his ground.

Ayato: 2300/Hayato: 4000

Seeing that Hayato didn't have any cards left in his hand Ayato made his move to draw but found that his deck was frozen solid. Looking surprised Ayato looked over to Shiva, who was smiling at him. "What's going on?" Ayato demanded.

"When Shiva doesn't attack the turn she is special summoned or normal summoned my opponent skips their next draw phase." Hayato informs Ayato.

Ayato frowns, looking at the one card in his hand that he had to work with, "Fine, this card can be special summoned when it's the only card in my hand, Chaos Defender(0/3000)." Ayato says as a lean man wearing pitch black armor and holding a large obsidian shield appears on his field.

Hayato smirked, 'Even with only one card to work with he's strong.' Hayato thinks to himself as he draws a card from his deck, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Hayato draws two more cards from his deck. "Since I've drawn cards out of my draw phase Shiva goes into Overdrive mode." Hayato says as her attack points increase to 2000.

Ayato frowns, 'What now?'

"I end my turn." Hayato declares. Ayato looks down at his deck, it still being frozen solid. "What's going on now?"

"When Shiva doesn't attack after reaching her Overdrive state, her Overdrive called Diamond Dust activates, now you must skip your next three draw phases, of course Shiva won't be able to attack or regain this effect for my next three turns as a side effect."

Many students begin to talk among themselves after hearing Hayato's explanation. Ayato grimaces, 'Three turns, he's a lot stronger than I thought.' Ayato suddenly smirked, 'But he is my son, of course he wouldn't be a pushover.'

Hayato draws a card, 'With that 3000 defense monster on his field I won't be able to inflict any type of damage, I guess I don't have much of a choice...'

"I tribute my Shiva and Ixion in order to summon the Magus Sisters(?/?) in attack mode!" Hayato declares as three flowers emerge on his field.  
The flowers bloom, three female bug human-like creatures emerging from them.

"For every aeon-type monster in my graveyard the Magus Sisters gain 1000 attack and defense points." Hayato says as his monster's stats become 4000/4000.

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Hayato's new monster's stats. 'This can't be, I've...I've lost?'

"The Magus Sisters aren't a very reliable bunch. You see, during the battle phase they have several special effects."

Ayato blinks several times in confusion, "Several?"

Hayato nods, "They might attack my opponent's monster, they might attack directly, or they might not attack at all."

Ayato felt himself calm down somewhat, 'So I still have a chance, a slim chance...but still.'

"Alright Magus Sisters, what will it be?" The Magus Sisters ignored Hayato, opting to read manga instead. Hayato's sweat dropped, "Well I guess there not attacking..."

Ayato sighed a sigh of relief, 'Just two more turns and I can turn this around.' He thinks to himself as Hayato draws a card from his deck. Hayato sighed as the Magus Sisters continued to read their Love Hina manga.

Ayato smiled, "Just one more..."

Hayato frowned as he drew another card from his deck, this time the Magus Sisters stood up, ready for battle. "Finally, attack!"

Ayato felt his heart skip a beat, 'Will they attack directly? Or will they attack my monster?'

The three sisters bombarded Ayato's monster, causing it to explode. Ayato sighed while several students exhaled their held breath. "Man that was a lucky break." One of them said.

Hayato placed one card face-down and ended his turn.

Ayato looked down at his deck, it was no longer frozen. Ayato quickly drew a card, eager to get back in the duel, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Ayato said as he drew two more cards, "Now I'll activate my miracle combo, Spell Economics and Foolish Greed!"

Ayato drew six more cards, "Now, to get rid of your monster, I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Ayato discarded his Grave Fusion to the graveyard as many mummies grabbed the three Magus Sisters and pulled the three into Hayato's graveyard.

"I summon Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) in attack mode, and I'll have him attack!" Vandorgaron's Jester stretches over to Hayato, attempting to slap him. Hayato quickly catches the monster's hand, effectively stopping him but still taking damage.

Ayato: 2300/Hayato: 1900

"I end my turn." Ayato says. 'Go ahead, destroy my jester, it'll be your downfall.' Ayato thinks to himself briefly.

Hayato stared at Ayato's side of the field while he drew a card from his deck, 'He probably wants me to destroy his monster, well I'd hate to disappoint.'

"When I have five or more aeon-type monsters in my graveyard I'm allowed to special summon this monster, Bahamut(3500/0) in attack mode." A giant blue dragon flies down from the sky, landing on it's feet with a loud crash, several chunks of the earth flying upwards on impact.

The giant monster folds it's arms together, looking down on Ayato and his monster. "Attack!" Hayato orders as his monster flies over to Ayato's and claws it to death.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 1900

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Hayato declares.

Ayato draws a card, 'I was planning on using Grave Fusion, but it doesn't look like I'll need it.' Ayato thought to himself. "I play the field spell card Fusion Gate!" Ayato said as an extra slot on his duel disk extended, which he placed the card on.

"This card allows me to fusion summon without the need of Polymerization, any monster used in a fusion summon are removed from play, I fuse Dark Blade(1800/1500) and Blade Knight(1600/1000) to create Twilight Knight(2800/2500) in attack mode."

The new warrior's sleek silver linings on his black armor shined brightly, his two long blades, shined as well, his cape came all the way down to his ankles.

"Now I'll use Fusion Gate's effect again to fuse Pitch-Dark Dragon(900/600) and Bright-Light Dragon(600/900) to create Twilight Dragon(1700/1700).

A tall dragon appeared on the field, it's body was half black and half bright gold, it's bright gold wing was on the black side of it's body and vice-versa.

"Finally, I'll fuse my two monsters together to create Twilight Dragon Knight(3200/800) in attack mode! When my monster faces a dragon-type monster that's stronger than him, then that dragon's stats are cut in half!"

Hayato looked mildly surprised as his powerful monster's stats decreased to 1750.

"Now I'll activate Foolish Greed's effect to draw three more cards from my deck." Ayato quickly drew three cards, "Perfect, I can end it here, I activate United We Stand! This card equips to my Knight and increases his attack points by 800 points!" Ayato's monster's attack points increased to a solid 4000.

"End this duel with Twilight Blast!"

Hayato motioned to his set card on his right, "I activate Enchanted Javelin, this card increases my life points by the amount of an opponent's attacking monster!"

Hayato's life points quickly shot up to 5900 as Ayato's monster attacked. The ensuing attack slammed Hayato's monster into the ground, effectively killing it.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 3650

Hayato motioned to his remaining face-down card on the field, it flipped upwards as a result, "I activate my trap, Aeon's Will! This card acitvates when an aeon-type monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle, this card allows me to special summon an aeon-type monster with equal or lower level from my hand!"

Hayato's new monster emerged on the field, it wore japanese clothing, traditional of a retired sword for hire, a little red dog was by it's side. "This is Yojimbo(3000/3000)."

"I end my turn." Ayato says.

Hayato draws a card, "From the look on your face, you seem to think Yojimbo isn't anything to worry about, don't you? Well you've thought wrong, Yojimbo can destroy any monster on the field at the cost of not being able to attack!"

In an instant Yojimbo was right in front of Ayato, sheathing it's sword as his Twilight Dragon Knight fell in several differnet slices.

"Even though Yojimbo can't attack it can still activate it's other special effect, once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field, I choose that annoying Foolish Greed."

Ayato shielded his eyes as his favorite spell card exploded. Hayato smirks, "The card I discarded was Repayment of Losses, which means I can draw a card from my deck. It's your move."

Ayato nodded as he drew a card, bringing his hand size to three cards, "Once per duel, while Grave Fusion is in my graveyard I'm allowed to remove it from play to fusion summon monsters in my graveyard! Revive, Tamer of Relentless(4000/0)!" Ayato declared as his most powerful fusion monster returned to the field, ready for battle.

"Say goodbye to Yojimbo, attack!" Ayato's monster charged into Yojimbo, killing it.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 2650

"I end my turn."

Hayato drew a card from his deck, 'I was wondering when you were going to turn up.' "This card can only be special summoned by removing all seven types of aeon-type monsters in my graveyard from play! Rise, Anima(4000/0)!"

Ayato stepped back in surprise as a monster he couldn't even begin to describe rose from the ground. "This is my most powerful monster, Anima."

"I see why, but my monster is just as strong." Ayato replies.

Hayato nods, "There's a reason Anima has such a heavy summoning requirement, it has two effects, one, any monster it battles is destroyed after damage caculation, and everytime it attacks, it's Overdrive, Oblivion, activates."

Ayato shook his head, "Have you forgotten? My monster is unaffected by monster effects." Hayato smirks, "Oblivion targets monsters in your graveyard." Ayato looked surprised, "My graveyard?"

"Anima, attack!"

Anima's bloody right eye glows eeriely as Ayato's monster charges it, as the two collide a massive explosion ensues, causing everyone in the area to brace themsevles against the sheer force.

As the smoke clears Ayato sees Hayato smiling. "What's so funny?" Ayato asks. Hayato points to Ayato's feet. Ayato looks down, seeing various cards lying around his feet.

Ayato bends down to pick them up, "Vandorgaron's Jester, Chaos Defender? What's going on, why aren't these cards in my graveyard?"

"Anima's Overdrive removes all of my opponent's monsters that are in the graveyard from play." Hayato says, surprising Ayato. "I end my turn by the way."

Ayato picks up the various cards on the floor, pocketing them. As he draws a card he glares at Hayato, "I summon Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) in attack mode!"

Once again several of the male students watching the duel cheer. "She's hot!" One of them said. Kazama rolls his eyes, 'Simple-minded virgins.'

"Vandorgaron's Healer attack Hayato directly!" For the second time this duel Hayato was forced to prevent one of Ayato's monsters from slapping him.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 1150

"I place one card face-down." Ayato says.

Hayato draws a card, bringing his hand size to four cards, "I place two cards face-down and then activate Emergency Provisions!" Hayato's two face-down cards vanish as his life points increased by 2000 points.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 3150

"One of the cards destroyed by Emergency Provisions was Prayer to the Fayth, which increases my life points by 1000 points when destroyed!"

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 4150

"And now, I have a confession to make." Hayato says, confusing Ayato and just about everyone else watching.

"A confession? All right let's hear it." Ayato says, wondering what it was.

"Since I summoned Anima, I no longer have any monsters in my graveyard besides her, right?"

Ayato nodded, wondering what his son was getting at. "Well you see...the aeon deck has a huge weakness." Hayato continues.

"Weakness?" Ayato repeats. Hayato nods, "There are only eight aeon monsters in all." Ayato and Kazama nearly fall over, while everyone else does, save Kira, Jade, and Ed.

"You mean to tell me you duel with only eight monsters in your deck!?" Ayato practically shouts.

Hayato nods, "Yes, and I haven't lost a duel yet mind you."

Ayato looks at Hayato in disbelief, "Never lost? But that's impossible? Your deck is impractical! Three of your aeon monsters are level ten, one's level twelve, and another is level five, how could you have never lost with a deck like that!"

Hayato smirks, "There's one card in my deck that makes it practical."

Ayato's look of disbelief remains on his face.

"You don't believe me huh? Well I'll prove it, I activate the spell card Phoenix Soul!" Ayato blinked in surprise as a phoenix flew overhead.

"This card allows me to shuffle cards in my hand, deck, and graveyard together and then trade them out for a completely different deck!"

Hayato took the cards in his hand and graveyard and added them to his deck. He removed his deck from his deck slot and placed his deck in his back pocket.

He reached into his other back pocket and pulled out another deck. He shuffled it skillfully and quickly placed it in his deck slot. Immediately afterwards he drew six cards...and the phoenix slammed down on top of him, engulfing his body in flames.

"I then lose 3000 life points."

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 1150

"Now, let's continue this duel!"

**Ah, another cliffhanger, don't you just love them? I hadn't planned on having Ayato and Hayato duel, but looking back on the past chapters, I realized that both Kira and Jade got to duel their fathers, so I thought, why not Hayato? Anyway, please review!**

**Ayato (New Cards Played)**

**Limit To One (Trap)  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's battle phase when they have more than one monster on theif field in face-up attack position. Your opponent is allowed to attack with only one monster.**

**Chaos Defender: Dark/Warrior 6/0/3000 This card is also treated as a Light attribute monster. If this is the only card in your hand you can special summon it to the field in face-up defense position.**

**Hayato (New Cards Played)**

**Desperate Overdrive (Counter Trap)  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's battle phase and when you have at least one aeon-type monster on your field. End the battle phase and activate your chosen's monster Overdrive effect without cost. At the end of your opponent's end phase, destroy the monster which used it's Overdrive effect.**

**Aeon's Revenge (Quick-Play Spell)  
This card cannot be activated unless you have at least one aeon-type monster in your graveyard. Destroy one face-up attack position monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Ixion: Light/Aeon 4/1700/1200 When this card is normal summoned you can special summon one level four or lower aeon-type monster from your hand to the field. When this monster attacks destroy one face-down spell or trap card on the field.  
When you destroy a spell or trap card not using this monster's effect, this monster gains 300 attack points and the following effect.  
-When this card attacks, destroy all of your opponent's spell and trap cards. After this effect is used this card loses 300 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until your 2nd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.**

**Ifrit: Fire/Aeon 4/2100/0 When this card is normal summoned you can special summon one level four or lower aeon-type monster from your hand to the field. If this monster battles a monster in defense mode, destroy that monster without damage caculation. When another aeon-type monster destroys a monster in battle this monster gains 400 attack points and the following effect.  
-When this card attacks destroy all monsters in defense position on your opponent's side of the field. After this effect is used this card loses 400 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until your 2nd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.**

**Magus Sisters: Wind/Aeon 10?  
This card's attack and defense points is equal to the number of aeon-type monsters in your graveyard times 1000. When this card attacks roll a dice, if the result is a one, this card can attack your opponent directly. If the result is two through five, this card attacks normally. If the result is a six, end the battle phase.**

**Bahamut: Light/Aeon 10/3500/0 This card can be special summoned if you have five or more aeon-type monsters in your graveyard. This card can attack as many times as the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If this monster remains on your side of the field for three turns it gains 500 attack points and the following effect.  
-This card can perform additional attacks equal to the number of spell/trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. If this effect is used this card loses 500 attack points, cannot attack or regain this effect until your 3rd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.**

**Aeon's Will (Trap)  
This card can only be activated when an aeon-type monster is destroyed as a result of damage. Special summon one aeon-type monster whose level is equal to or lower than the destroyed monster's level.**

**Yojimbo: Earth/Aeon 10/3000/3000 -When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.  
-Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field, if this effect is used this monster cannot attack this turn.  
-Discard one card from your hand, destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field. This effect can only be activated once per turn.**

**Anima: Dark/Aeon 12/4000/0 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing seven different aeon-type monsters in your graveyard from play. When this card battles a monster, destroy that card after damage caculation. Every time this monster attacks remove every monster in your opponent's graveyard from play.**

**Prayer to the Fayth (Spell)  
When this card is sent to the graveyard increase your life points by 1000 points.**

**Phoenix Soul (Quick-Play Spell)  
Shuffle cards in your hand, deck, and graveyard together and trade them for a different deck. Shuffle the new deck and draw six cards. Afterwards, inflict 3000 points of damage to your life points.**

**Pretty cool, right? Until next time, I'm out!**


	35. Gift Part 2

**Man, putting all these chapters out is tiring. By the way...does anybody even read any of these tidbits I post at the beginning and end of my chapters? (Watch no one even comment on this in their review...)**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm pretty sure that I don't own the rights to any anime right now...**

**Me: (sniff)**

**Ayato: What's wrong?**

**Me: (sniff) Last chapter was officially Raven's final appearance in this story. (sniff)**

**Ayato: Don't worry, you've still got me.**

**Me: (begins to cry)**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Gift Part 2**

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 1150

Hushed whispers fell across the crowd currently watching the duel as Hayato made his declaration. "Now, let's continue this duel!"

Hikari watched the duel intently, 'This kid is really something, he might actually be able to beat Ayato...' She thinks to herself as Hayato looks over his new hand.

"I summon Aqua Flan(500/500) in attack mode." A blue blob-like creature emerges to Hayato's side of the field. "Next I'll activate Same Type Summoning, this card allows both players to special summon as many monsters to the field that are the same sub-type as the one they already have on the field from their hand or deck." Hayato explains as his deck glowed, Flame Flan(500/500), Ice Flan(500/500), and Thunder Flan(500/500) appeared on his field.

Ayato frowned, "I don't have any other fairy-type monsters in my deck."

"Each of my monster's all have the same one time effect, which can only be activated while their in face-up attack position." Hayato explains. "My life points can increase by 1000 points for every monster on my field with "Flan" in their names.

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise, "But with four of them all activating that effect, your life points would-"

"Increase by 16,000 points." Hayato finished for him as his life point meter began to rise rapidly.

Ayato: 900/Hayato: 17,150

Everyone watching the duel, including Ayato, are stunned by the amount of life points Hayato was able to reach by using only two cards. Hayato smirked, "I told you I wasn't going to make this easy on you father, now your really going to have to go out if you want to win."

Ayato looked tense as he drew a card, "My life points increase by 500 points every turn my Healer remains on my field." Ayato said dejectedly as his life points increased.

Ayato: 1400/Hayato: 17,150

"I summon Vandorgaron's Servant in attack mode!" Ayato declared as the small silver dragon appeared on his field. The dragon stared at Hayato in disbelief. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Believe it or not...he's my son from the future." Ayato whispered, not wanting the other students to hear him. The dragon stayed silent for a second before speaking. "That would explain the similar energy radiating off of him...by the way...what happenend to you?"

Ayato scratched his head nervously, "Let's save that story for another time, right now, I need your help." The dragon looked over to Hayato's side of the field. "Right."

"My monster can attack twice, so I'll have him attack your Aqua and Flame Flan!" The small dragon flew over to Hayato's side of the field and easily tore apart the two dragons with it's claws.

Ayato: 1400/Hayato: 16,150

"Next up is Vandorgaron's Healer!" Ayato's monster fired a small beam of blue magic that torched Ice Flan.

Ayato: 1400/Hayato: 15,150

"Turn Jump skips ahead three battle phases, which means I can attack again, go Vandorgaron's Servant, attack Thunder Flan, then attack Hayato directly!"

Ayato's monster did as he commanded, slashing Thunder Flan to bits and successfully slashing Hayato.

Ayato: 1400/Hayato: 13,650

"My final attack, Vandorgaron's Healer, go!" Rather than trying to slap him, Vandorgaron's Healer once again fired a small beam of blue magic, which bounced off of Hayato's chest harmlessly.

Ayato: 1400/Hayato: 12,150

"I end my turn." Ayato said, not feeling like he had accomplished much, considering Hayato's life points still towered over his own small 1400.

Hayato draws a card, "This card can only be special summoned when four different type of "Flan" monsters are in the graveyard, I summon Dark Flan(?/0)!"

A giant black blob with one glowing eye dropped down from the sky, glaring menacingly at Ayato. "Dark Flan's attack points are equal to my life points." Hayato declares as his monster's attack points increase to 12,150.

Everyone gasps in surprise as Hayato's monster triples in size, towering over Duel Academy itself. "Dark Flan attack Vandorgaron's Servant and end this duel!"

Ayato smirked, "You fell for it, activate trap card, Draining Shield, this card negates your attack and increases my life points by the attacking monster's attack points!"

Hayato shook his head, "Dark Flan negates any effect that increases my opponent's life points, but at least it's attack is negated, you've got another turn to struggle against me father." Hayato says.

Ayato frowns, seeing his chance to gain a large amount of life points dashed so easily. "I guess I'll have to end my turn." Hayato says.

Ayato draws a card from his deck, bringing his hand size to four cards. "My Healer increases my life points by 500 more points.

Ayato: 1900/Hayato: 12,150

"Now I'll destroy your monster with Lightning Vortex!" Ayato declared as he discarded Repayment of Losses to his graveyard.

Hayato smirks as an image of Aqua Flan blocks the streak of lightning from destroying Hayato's powerful monster. "What's going on? Ayato asks as he draws a card due to his Repayment of Losses.

"I can remove a "Flan" monster in my graveyard from play to protect my monster from being destroyed." Hayato explains.

"Fine, I activate Vandorgaron's Eye in the Sky! This card allows me to view the cards in my opponent's hand and activate a card for my benefit, of course I can only use this card once per duel."

A holographic projection of Hayato's hand is shown. Hayato smirked, "My spell card activates, Spy's Blunder! This card only acitvates when my opponent activates a card that allows them to see my hand! You must discard all cards in your hand to the graveyard."

Ayato grimaced as he placed his three card hand to the graveyard. "I choose to activate your Pot of Greed that you seemed to be saving for some reason." Ayato says as he draws two cards from his deck. 'At this rate I'll deck out...I've got to find a way to win, and soon.' Ayato thought to himself.

Ayato looked at the two cards he had drawn, Soul Manipulator(2300/2300) and Cleansing Blade. "I tribute Vandorgaron's Servant and Healer to summon Soul Manipulator(2300/2300) in defense mode. This is the perfect card to help me defeat your monster!"

A man wearing a leather shirt, pants, and beady red eyes appears on the field, crouching defensively.

"How so?"

"Once per turn, one of this card's effects allows me to choose cards to remove in my opponent's graveyard from play!" Hayato looks surprised as his flan monsters churn out of the graveyard, he pockets them with a smirk. "No one's ever been able to do that." Hayato says.

Kira frowns, 'I've never been able to get pass that damned monster, can his father really do it?' She thinks to himself. Kazama himself wonders how his deck would fare against Hayato's versatile deck.

"I'll end my turn by placing my Healer in defense mode. Turn end." Ayato finishes.

"Your Soul Manipulator is a rather troublesome card, so I'll have to be sure to get rid of it! Attack Dark Flan!"

Ayato braces himself as his versatile monster is easily crushed by the might of Hayato's monster. "I'll end my turn now."

Ayato draws a card, bringing his hand size up to two cards, which he planned on playing right away. "This is where the duel turns in my favor, fist I gain life points thanks to my Healer."

Ayato: 2400/Hayato: 12,150

"Next I'll switch her to attack mode." Hayato arched a brow, "Attack mode? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. Ayato nodded, "I'm sure, by removing my Vandorgaron's Servant, a light-type monster, and my Soul Manipulator, a dark-type monster from play, I can special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500) in attack mode!"

Hayato frowned, "So you plan on removing my monster from play? Since you've already dealt with all my flan monsters in my graveyard, it'll definitely work, nice strategy."

Ayato shook his head, "That's not it at all if I did that, I wouldn't be able to attack you with my Soldier, instead I'm equipping him with Cleansing Blade, this card can only be equipped to Black Luster Soldier."

Black Luster Soldier swung his sword as it transformed into a bastard sword, it's blade glowing a silvery glow, several jewels adjorned it's hilt.

"Once per turn, I can declare a type, any cards that are that type are destroyed, and I choose dark-type!"

Hayato's great monster groaned as it exploded. "The only downside to Cleansing Blade is that my monster will have to forfeit it's attack the next battle phase, but this turn it can still attack!" Ayato ordered as his monster charged over to Hayato, sword held over his head.

Hayato lifted his duel disk above his head, blocking the powerful strike but still sustaining damage.

Ayato: 2400/Hayato: 9150

"Now I'll have my Healer attack!" Ayato commands as his monsters charges up another bolt of weak blue magic,it once again bouncing harmlessly off Hayato's chest.

Ayato: 2400/Hayato: 7650

Hayato smirks as he draws a card from his deck, "No one has ever defeated my flan strategy before, but I suspected that you might be able to do it, so I was prepared for it, "This card can be special summoned when I don't have any monsters on my field." Hayato says as a bug like creature with wings far larger than it's body appeared on it's field.

"This is a Sinscale(0/0), when this card is summoned I can special summon all copies of it in my deck." Hayato informs his opponent as two more appear on his side of the field.

"For my normal summon, I choose SinSpawn Ammes(0/0) in defense mode. This card increases my life points by the number of monsters with "Sin" in their names on my field by field by 1000 points."

Ayato: 2400/Hayato: 11,650

"By tributing a monster with "Sin" in it's name I can special summon this card, SinSpawn Echuilles(2300/2000)." Hayato says as one of his Sinscales are replaced with an aquatic-like monster.

"This monster can also be special summoned by tributing a monster with "Sin" in it's name." Hayato declares as another of his Sinscales vanish and is replaced by a plant-like monster attached to a seed like object, it's many tentacles lashing out.

"This is SinSpawn Genais(2500/1000), once per turn it can destroy a spell or trap on my opponent's side of the field, I choose your Cleansing Blade."

One of the monster's many tentacles shatter Ayato's soldier's sword.

"Finally, I'll tribute my final Sinscale in order to special summon SinSpawn Gui(2700/0) in attack mode." Hayato says as a weird scopion-like monster emerges on the field.

"Since you seem to like having your Healer around I'm going to get rid of her, SinSpawn Gui, attack!" Hayato's hideous monster rears it's ugly head and lets a glob of venom shoot from it's mouth.

The sticky substance splatters over Ayato's monster, causing it to melt.

Ayato: 1200/Hayato: 11,650

"When a monster with "Sin" in it's name destroys a monster in battle my SinSpawn Echuilles increases my life points by the monster's attack or defense strength."

Ayato: 1200/Hayato: 13,150

Hayato folded his arms against his chest, seeing as he no longer had any cards in his hand. "I'm done here."

Ayato draws a card from his deck, feeling relieved when he sees what it is, "I activate Healer's Restoration, this rare and powerful spell card increases my life points by the difference between my own and my opponents."

Ayato: 13,150/Hayato: 13,150

Hayato smiled, "You just keep impressing me." Ayato smiled in return, "I'd have to say the same, your Flan strategy was nearly flawless, and your current strategy is good too. Since my Soldier can't attack this turn anyway, I'll have him activate his effect, I'm sendig your Ammes out of play!"

Ayato's monster charged over to the giant monster and punched it, causing the monster to fly off the field. Hayato caught the card as it popped off his duel disk, looking slightly amused. "I still have my Echuilles to increase my life points."

"I end my turn."

Akari huffed, "I've never seen such an intense duel, it sorta makes me angry knowing that I can't even beat my own kid, regardless of how old he is."

Kazama smirked, "I wouldn't know the feeling." Akari fumed, "Shut up!"

Hayato drew a card, 'The duel is even as of now, but at this rate my father will lose, his deck just isn't built to last much longer, even though he managed to gain such a large amount of life points, I'll sitll win.'

"I end my turn."

Ayato drew a card from his deck, seeing the card he had just drawn he was about to play it, but suddenly stopped. He looked down at his deck, 'This card could help me out...but by the looks of it I only have about ten cards left in my deck...this isn't good...'

"I'll have my soldier attack your Echuilles!" As Ayato's monster bravely charged off into battle again Hayato smirked. Gui's long plated arm swings in front of the weaker SinSpawn, pushing Ayato's soldier away. "Once per turn, Gui can negate the attack of one of my opponent's monsters."

Ayato frowned, 'Damn...at this rate I'll lose, and to my own son!'

Hayato drew a card, looking content. "I'll end my turn again."

Ayato drew a card, 'He's just waiting for me to deck out...there's no way I can make him deck out, and there's no way I can deplete that many life points with that kind of defense, If I had access to my Tamer of Relentless...I could win, but...but-'

Ayato looked at the card he had just drawn, He blinked in surprise, 'Card of Sanctity?!' Ayato looked down at his duel disk. 'That could work...maybe...-'

"I activate Card of Sanctity! This card allows both of us to draw cards until we have six cards in our hands!" Ayato draws five cards while Hayato draws four.

'What is Ayato thinking, he can't have that many cards left in his deck for him to be playing a card like that!' Kazama thinks to himself.

"Do you really think that was such a smart ideal?" Hayato asks as Ayato studies his new hand. "Alright, I'm putting everything I have into this turn!"

Hayato stepped back as he felt a burst of energy issue from Ayato's body, pushing several spectators back. "I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Vandorgaron's Healer, which I'll use as a tribute to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)."

Once again many of the male spectators hollered and jeered upon seeing the highly sought after girl. She winked at some of them, causing them to faint. "Next I activate Sage's Stone, this card allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand or deck when there's a Dark Magician Girl on my field."

Ayato's deck glowed briefly as a large crystal appeared on his field, the famour monster appearing as the crystal shattered. It's stats flashed on Ayato's duel disk, 2500/2100.

"Now you only have four cards in your deck." Hayato reminded him.

"Next up is Primal Seed, this card can only be activated when there is a Black Luster Soldier on my side of the field, it allows me add two cards that were removed from play to return to my hand." Ayato declared as both Vandorgaron's Jester and Relentless returned to his hand.

"Now I'll activate my final Polymerization, once again Tamer of Relentless(4000/0) returns to the field!"

Ayato held the last card in his hand tightly as his powerful fusion monster appeared on the field, and since Vandorgaron's Jester was sent to my graveyard due to an effect, he returns, ready for battle."

Vandorgaron's Jester laughed as it was revived, setting it's sights on Hayato's side of the field. The crowd watched in anticipation, no one had expected Ayato to summon such a powerful army of monsters, and in one turn no less, when he said he was going all out, he meant it.

Ayato smiled, had he had been able to rid Hayato of his monsters, he would have been able to inflict 13,600 points of direct damage. "This has definitely been my most intense duel, let's see how you like this!" Ayato declared as Tamer of Relentless charged at Gui.

"Since my monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters your Gui can't negate it's attack!" Ayato said as his monster slammed through the much weaker one, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Ayato: 13,150/Hayato: 11,850

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Genais!" Ayato ordered as Black Luster Soldier charged, sword at the ready. With one clean cut, Hayato's monster shattered into a million pixels.

Ayato: 13,150/Hayato: 11,350

"When Black Luster Soldier successfully destroys a monster in battle it can attack again in a row, keep it going!" Black Luster Soldier pivoted on it's heel expertly as it aimed it's sword at Echuilles. The sword hit it's mark, causing the weaker monster to keel over.

Ayato: 13,150/Hayato: 10,650

"Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Vandorgaron's Jester, attack directly!" Ayato commanded as his three monsters all launched their attacks, striking Hayato can causing a massive explosion to ensue.

Ayato: 13,150/Hayato: 4050

Ayato sighed audibly as the smoke cleared, Hayato still standing. "I place one card face down and end my turn." Ayato declared as he placed the last card in his hand in one of his spell/trap card slots.

The crowd stayed silent, amazed that they were even watching a duel of this caliber.

Hayato drew a card from his deck, "That...was definitely impressive." Hayato added the drawn card to his deck, you managed to destroy everything I've thrown at you, let's see what else you can do. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face-down card."

"The face-down card you destroyed was Dummy Marker, when this card is destroyed by an opponent's spell card, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck." Ayato said as he drew two more cards from his deck, leaving him with only two left.

"That'll only make me win faster." Hayato said, "I activate Tribute to the Doomed, of course I'll use it on your annoying Tamer of Relentless." Hayato said as Ayato's powerful fusion monster was destroyed for the umpteenth time.

"This next card is the most powerful of this deck, when all four SinSpawn monsters are resting in my graveyard and I discard every card in my hand to the graveyard I can special summon Sin(?/?) in attack mode!"

The entire island of Duel Academy began to shake as Hayato slammed the monster card onto his duel disk. Ayato and the many spectators look up in awe as a truly massive monster emerged from the sky.

It hovered over Duel Academy, easily as large as the island itself. "Oh my god." Akari said as she stared at the massive behemoth. The creature itself was undistinguishable, it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

Kazama grunted, "And I thought my monsters were big."

"When this card is special summoned, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed!"

Ayato shielded himself as his army of powerful monsters were destroyed. "Sin's attack and defense are equal to the number of monsters with "Sin" in their names that are in my graveyard, since I have seven, that's 7000 attack and defense points."

Hayato smirked, "Believe it or not...but my monster can only be bested by battle."

Ayato's jaw dropped, "It can only be destroyed in battle?!"

Hayato nodded, "This is the final obstacle, let's see if you can overcome it, now my mighty monster, attack Ayato directly!" The huge monster slowly lifted up it's left fin, ready to drop it on Ayato.

Ayato cursed as the fin slowly descended upon him, his blood red eyes suddenlt turned a bright gold as the fin crashed on top of him, causing a large amount of dust to blow in every direction.

As the dust settled, Ayato was holding up the monster's massive fin, several beads of sweat dropping down his face.

Ayato: 6150/Hayato: 4050

"There is a downfall to this card, I lose half of my life points at each of my end phases as long as this card remains on my field."

Ayato gritted his teeth as he pushed the monsters attack away from himself and everyone else. Those who has sought refuge behind trees and rocks began to slowly come back out when they saw that it was safe.

"Next turn my monster's Overdrive activates, then you'll lose for sure." Hayato says as his monster's effect drains him of 1000 life points.

Ayato: 6150/Hayato: 3050

Ayato drew a card, he looked down at his deck, only one card was left. 'I had better make this count. "I activate Ancient Rules, this card allows me to special summon a level five or higher monster." Ayato declared as his signature monster appeared on the field, Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron(2800/2500) in defense mode.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Ayato declared.

Hayato drew a card, "During my standby phase my monster's Overdrive activates, I have to discard any cards in my hand at this time." Hayato says as he discards the only card in his hand to the graveyard.

"By removing every monster with "Sin" in their names, my monster gains 1000 more attack and defense points!" Hayato declared as his monsters stats rose to a devastating 14,000/14,000.

"While in it's Overdrive state, my monster is able to deal piercing damage, I guess this is where it ends. Omega Cannon!"

"I activate Soul Shield!" Ayato declared as his trap card flipped upward, this card allows me to negate 800 points of damage for every monster in my graveyard I remove from play and protects my monster from being destroyed!" Ayato declared loudly as the immensely powerful beam of energy raged towards him.

The spiritual forms of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Relentless, Soul Manipulator, Black Luster Soldier, Vandorgaron's Servant, Vandorgaron's Jester, and Vandorgaron's Healer appear in front of the intense beam of energy.

The beam instantly decreased in size and strength as it slammed into Vandoragron, who withstood the attack thanks to Ayato's trap card.

Ayato: 1050/Hayato: 3050

Ayato sighed a sigh of relief as his life point counter stopped at 1050. Hayato smiled, "I definitely wasn't expecting that, your the best duelist I've ever faced, hands down." Hayato once again lost 1000 life points, thanks to his monster's effect.

Ayato: 1050/Hayato: 2050

Ayato smiled as well, albeit a small one. "I have to say, that your the strongest opponent I've ever faced." Ayato looked down at his deck. 'The last card...if that doesn't do it for me...at least I put up one hell of a fight.'

Ayato grabbed the last card in his deck slot. Ayato took one look at the card and closed his eyes, sighing. Hayato arched a brow, "So that's it huh? This is as far as you can go."

Ayato nodded his head, "Your right...this is as far as I can go. I've been pushed to my limits. For that...I thank you. It lets me know that I have to work harder to surpass my limit."

Hayato sighed, obviously disappointed, "You can just surrender if you want. I'd rather not attack you."

Ayato shook his head, "I can't give up, not until I play this final card." Ayato said as his life point counter ticked down.

Ayato: 50/Hayato: 2050

"This card costs me 1000 life points to activate, it's called, Surpass the Limits. This card can only be acitvated when my opponent has a monster on their side of the field that is twice as strong as my own, that monster's attack strength...is added to my monster's attack strength." Ayato says as Vandorgaron rises from it's croucher postion, it's attack points rising rapidly until it rested at 16,800.

Hayato's eyes widened in surprise as Ayato's monster charged up it's attack. "That's the strongest top deck I've ever seen!" With a might roar Ayato's signature monster unleashed it's massive attack, which engulfed Hayato's behemoth of a monster.

The explosion that ensued rocked the entire island fiercly, causing everyone to take cover. As the effects of the explosion wore off Ayato and Hayato stood up, glaring at eachother intensely.

The two suddenly burst out into laughter, much to the confusion of everyone there. Both Ayato and Hayato hugged each other. "That was an incredible duel, you don't know how much this means to me." Hayato said sincerely.

Ayato smiled, "Man...I think I need to lie down for a while, that took a lot out of me." Hayato dug into his pocket, pulling out the green bordered card he had earlier.

"Here, like I said earlier, this card is the key to your survival." Hayato said. Ayato accepted the card, "I guess you'll be off then?" Ayato asked.

Hayato nodded as Kira, Jade, and Ed walked over to the two. "Were leaving already?" Ed whined. "But we just got back!"

Kira slapped the back of the young man's head. "Stop complaining, we've stayed long enough." Ayato chuckled, 'She must be Kazama's daughter.'

Jade shifted on her feet timidly, "Um...could you tell my dad I said hi?" Ayato smiled, "Sure...who is he?"

"It's Jaden."

Ayato nodded, "Alright." He looked to Ed who shrugged, "I'm not related to anyone here."

Ayato stepped back as Hayato pressed a few buttons on his watch. After several seconds a multi-colored vortex issued from the watch. "I'll be looking forward to spending more time with you in the future dad, and remember, If you mess up, we'll be back."

Ayato smirked, "Don't worry, I won't die. I promise." Hayato waved at Akari, who waved back. "I'll hold you to that." He said as Jade, Ed, and Kira walked through the portal.

Hayato gave Ayato one last smile before he stepped into the portal, it vanished as he entered it fully, leaving only Ayato and some very confused spectators behind.

**Phew! Man that was rough, but I have to say I enjoyed this chapter, what about you? Please review!**

**Next Time: Well, a lot of things will happen, all in all, you'll definitely will be surprised!**

**Ayato (New Cards Played)**

**Soul Manipulator: Dark/Psychic 7/2300/2300 Once per turn this card can activate one of the following effects.  
-Return all your cards that were removed from play back to your graveyard.  
-Remove all cards in your opponent's graveyard from play.  
-Return all of your opponent's cards that were removed from play back to their graveyard.  
-Remove all cards in your graveyard from play.**

**Cleansing Blade (Equip Spell)  
This card can only be equipped to Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning. Once per turn, declare one monster attribute, if there is a monster on the field with the declared attribute, destroy that card. If this effect is used the equipped monster cannot declare an attack your next battle phase.**

**Soul Shield (Trap)  
This card can only be acitvated when a monster on your field would be destroyed as a result of battle. The selected monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Remove monsters from your graveyard to negate 800 points of damage from the attack.**

**Surpass the Limits (Quick-Play Spell)  
Pay 1000 life points to activate this card. This card can only be acitivated when your opponent controls a monster that is twice as strong as one you possess. Increase the selected monster's attack points of the monster targeted by this effect.**

**Seeing as how Hayato has way too many cards to list...I'm not even going to bother. I'm just far too lazy, maybe I'll post them later.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	36. It's Been Too Long

**Well this chapter is kinda...**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story, so of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Warning: Yes...there will be a lemon in this chapter, and yes it's between Ayato and Akari...again.**

**Me: (sniff)**

**Ayato: What is it this time?**

**Me: Last chapter was Hayato's final appearance in this story.**

**Ayato: (rolls eyes)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: It's Been Too Long**

Deep underground the Order's hideout a duel is currently taking place. Ryuji has a Blaze Accelerator and a Volcanic Hammerer(2400/1500) on his side of the field and nothing in his hand.

His opponent was the oldest living member of the Order, the insecure about his age Laio. The man in question drew a card from his deck, glaring at the younger red haired man.

Laio: 100/Ryuji: 1000

"I won't ask again." The old man said sternly, "What do you plan to gain from doing this?"

Ryuji merely smirked, "What's the point in telling you anything? Once this duel is over, it won't matter."

"Challenging me to a Shadow Game definitely wasn't one of your best ideas, did you really think you could beat me? There's a reason why I was able to escape HOTO for so long."

Ryuji chuckled, "It's your turn old man, let's see what you got."

"I tribute my two Troop Dragons(700/800) in order to summon Tyrant Dragon(2900/2500) in attack mode." Laio said as the two small green dragons were replaced with a much bigger red dragon.

"Attack Volcanic Hammerer!" The red dragon unleashed a wave of intense heat which, ironically, destroyed Ryuji's fire monster.

Laio: 100/Ryuji: 500

"I end my turn." Laio declared. Ryuji drew a card, looked at it, and placed it face-down on his side of the field. "I end my turn, your turn old timer."

A vein throbbed on Laio's forehead, "This duel is over, my Tyrant Dragon is unaffected by trap cards, so whatever you have there is useless." Laio said as he drew a card from his deck.

"You think so?" Ryuji asked as the card in question flipped upward, lava spewing from it. "What is this?" Laio asked.

"This card is called Volcanic Force, I have to send a Blaze Accelerator to activate it." Ryuji explains as his spell card explodes. "It allows me to special summon one Volcanic Doomfire(3000/1800) from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Ryuji says as his most powerful monster emerges from his deck.

"During my opponent's battle phase, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field must battle Volcanic Doomfire!" Laio's eyes widened in surprise as his dragon unleashed a wave of fire at Ryuji's slightly stronger monster.

With a wave of it's molten arm, Ryuji's monster deflected the wave of fire, sending it crashing back into Laio's dragon.

Laio: 0/Ryuji: 500

Ryuji grinned as Laio fell to his knees. "Just as planned." Laio screamed as his body was pulled into the eternal darkness which was the Shadow Realm.

As the last of his screams died away, Ryuji looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...I wonder how I'm going to explain this one to Lina..."

**Duel Academy**

"And that's how it happened." Ayato finished. "Well I'm just glad your safe." Akari says, "Although this is going to take a little time to get used to."

"I don't blame you." Ayato said. Kazama walked over to Ayato, "Alright, let's have our rematch right here. After seeing that duel I realize I was right in my assumption that you've gotten stronger."

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Um..."

Ayato's reply was cut short as the "One Winged Angel" theme began to play, much to the confusion of everyone. (Sephiroth's theme from Final Fantasy Seven.)

Kazama reached into his blazer, pulling out a sleek white cell phone. "Hello?" He answered. "What? Hmmm...that is a lot..."

Kazama turned away from the others, "Right now?" Kazama turned back to look at Ayato, "I guess your right. Fine, two months right? Good." Kazama placed the phone back into his blazer.

"It seems we'll have to postpone our rematch until some other time Ayato." Ayato met Kazama's cold stare with a confused look, "Why? Where are you going?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, I'm a pro duelist, where do you think I'll be going?" Ayato frowned, "You don't have to say it like that." Kazama shrugged, "Well, I'm out of here."

Kazama walked off, Anna took one look at Ayato, and then back at Kazama. With a shrug of her shoulders she began to walk off as well, following the "God" of the Pro League.

Ayato blinked several times in confusion, "Was that...Anna?" He asked stupidly, causing everyone to fall flat on their backs at his stupidity.

**Ayato's Room (Night)**

Akari found herself pressed face first against the wall, Ayato's chest molded to her back. "So what now?" she breathed huskily, her body starting to feel the effects of Ayato's hands.

Ayato merely chuckled as his fingers snaked along her abdomen to the bottom of her top. Akari whimpered as his fingers caressed the underside of her breast.

Ayato grinned, it had been far too long since he last had the chance to do this, he definitely was going to make sure to make up for lost time. "I like the sounds your making." He rasped softly, as he continued to caress her.

Akari whimpered once again as Ayato's hand cupped her right breast roughly. As his palm slid over her nipple, she could feel it instantly harden beneath his touch.

Ayato allowed his thumb to brush over it several times, coaxing it into an even harder bud through her top before giving the supple flesh a light squeeze.

Akari arched her back slightly, it had been too long since she was touched like this and it was hard trying to keep control. Ayato grinned upon seeing her reaction to his wandering hands, "It's definitely been too long, hasn't it?"

Akari merely nodded her head in agreement as his wandering hands switched to her other breast to give it similar attention as he spoke into her ear. "This top has to come off."

Akari gasped as her top was suddenly ripped from her body, the long haired girl froze as she waited for what he would do next, expecting him to grab at her breasts again.

Instead his free hand slid over her stomach to the button that held her skirt together in the front. Suddenly the wrap-around garment slid down her legs, leaving her clad in nothing but her red lace panties.

Ayato found himself fighting the urge to just rip the panties from her body as he had did her top as his hand moved to caress the inside of her right thigh.

With his other hand he slid his fingers beneath the soft material, his hand travelling downwards inside her underwear. "Ayato..." Akari panted. Akari panted once again as Ayato's hand brushed over her mound.

His finger reached her opening and in one smooth move, he pushed a single digit inside her. Akari instantly arched her back, letting out an impassioned cry as his finger entered her.

Ayato kept her pressed against the wall with his other hand as he worked on her. She was helpless, completely helpless, which wasn't a position Akari found herself in frequently. Ayato began to pump in and out, enjoying the sounds of Akari's ragged breath.

Akari couldn't help but moan loudly as he slipped another digit in to join the first. She could feel her body squeezing his fingers as the muscles within her contracted tighter. Her vision started to blur as the sensations he sent through her began to overwhelm her other senses.

Her body shuddered against him as he curled his digits deep within her. Akari began to sweat as he drove his fingers ever deeper into her quivering body. Ayato could hear the wet squelch of his fingers moving along her slippery walls.

His own arousal felt painfully confined in his far too tight leather pants, the constant friction against the curve of her ass was driving him insane. "Take off your panties." Ayato commanded. He said as he pulled his fingers out of her underwear, leaving a sticky trail behind.

Ayato eased up on her, allowing her enough space to do what he commanded of her. Akari blushed heavily, it was strange really, outside of the bedroom he was subservient to her, but in the bedroom, it was the other way around, not that she minded too much...but the way he dominated her every time was a little embarrassing.

Akari's lips formed into a smirk as an idea popped into her head. Ayato tapped his foot impatiently, "I'm waiting." Akari quickly whipped around, pushing a surprised Ayato on to his bed.

Akari was now straddling his thighs, she wasn't about to let Ayato dominate her all night as he had in the past, not this night. "Akari, wait." He gasped as the girl in question grabbed at his fly.

In record time his pants were slipping down his legs as she got rid of them, tossing them to the far corner of the room. With a devilish grin she grasped him in her right hand, causing a hiss to escape from Ayato's mouth. She could feel him pulsating againt her, already rock hard.

She gave him a sexy smirk before dipping her head and flicking her tongue over the head, letting his taste invade her senses. Ayato growled shakily, "Akari!" As he moved to tangle his hands in her silkly locks she quickly wrapped her lips around his head and began to suck rhythmically.

'I won't be the first one to cum this time.' She thought to herself as she swirled her tongue over him from tip to base. "Akari," Ayato groaned tightly.

He moaned softly as her tongue stroked the tender underside of his shaft before trailing back to the tip. Ayato couldn't believe how good she was at it, after all, it was her first time giving oral pleasure to him. Akari was throughly enjoying her power over her lover, who could have easily dominated her any other time, even more so now that he was a vampire.

She glanced upwards at his face to find his eyes staring back at her, his jaw clenched as her lips glided up and down his manhood. Akari's cheeks quickly turned a shade of red, having him watch her was kind of embarrassing.

Ayato closed his eyes as the girl continued to bob her head up and down between his legs. Ayato's hands began to tug at her hair, indicating that he was near his limit, but Akari had no intention of stopping, this time he would be the one who would cum first.

His sounds of impending release only drove her on harder as she began to suck and nibble with renewed vigor, ignoring his soft pleads for her to stop. "Akari...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

His words dissolved into moans as her tongue ran over a sensitive spot that finally sent him over the edge. Akari did her best to swallow down the thick, creamy liquid that filled her mouth but was unsuccessful, some of it oozing from her mouth and dripping onto her round breasts.

She looked down smugly on Ayato's naked form, unlike so many times, he was the one who had succumbed to pleasure first. As he recovered she took the time to shamelessly look over his naked body. His muscles seemed to be strecthed over his slender frame, every abdominal, pectoral, and bicep was visible.

Ayato opened his blood red eyes slowly, "I don't know what to say." Akari smiled, leaning in a little closer, "Oh I think you do." Ayato smiled slightly, letting his hands skin up her arms and shoulders before moving them down back to her butt, giving each cheek a firm squeeze, causing Akari to giggle softly.

His hand continued to her thighs, Akari briefly wondered if he wanted her to lift herself onto his already hardening shaft, what she didn't expect was for him to slip one hand between her nether lips, teasing her clit.

She instantly arched her back, causing her breasts to bounce upwards. Ayato had a amused expression on his face as he looked at Akari's lips and breasts. "Look like you missed a few spots. Akari's tongue licked at her lips, picking up any access cum that she was still there.

Ayato could feel his shaft twitching behind Akari's rear as she licked the cum from her breasts, all the while looking into his eyes intently. "Is that better?" She asked playfully when she was done, swirling the last of it on her tongue.

Ayato suddenly gripped her thighs and lifted her off his chest, rolling her over and positioning her on her hands and knees while moving behind her. "I think it's my turn now." Ayato said as he positioned himself at her opening, his cock now harder than ever thanks to the little display she had put on for him.

Ayato grinned as he pulled back slightly, he suddenly slammed his hips forward and entered her brutally, sinking up to the hilt and extracting a scream of pleasure from the woman as he groaned. He began to pound into her with animalistic ferocity, the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the wet squelch of him moving within her quickly filling the room.

Akari's moans immediately spiraled into screams as he drove into her roughly and she buried her face in the bedspread to muffle herself, after all, she didn't want anyone to know what they were doing. Ayato growled, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking her up roughly, "I want to hear you scream."

Akari didn't resist as he maintained a firm grip on her hair. The speed of his thrusts increasing rapidly made it impossible for her to even care. Ayato relished in the feeling of slamming into her from behind. Akari only moaned louder as she began to curse over and over again.

"Oh fuck, Ayato! Oh my God! Ah! Ah!" Akari's screamed loudly as she finally reached her pinnacle. Ayato couldn't help but growl animalisticaly through gritted teeth, throwing his own head back as he felt her clamp around him.

When her cry finally subsided, Ayato let his grip on her hair go, causing Akari to fall face first on the matress. He pulled out of her with a wet slurp, her own fluids trickling down her thighs. Ayato quickly flipped her over, easily slamming back into her, not even allowing her to catch a quick breath.

"Unh! Oh, Ayato!" She whimpered, nearly spent from his ferocity. Her first orgasm had barely subsided and she could already fill a second one coming.

"Cum again for me. It feels so good." Ayato rapsed as he buried his shaft deep inside her. Akari barely registered what he had said. Ayato felt her vaginal walls clamp around him like a vice, her legs trembling violently as she screamed, her second orgasm overtaking her.

Ayato continued thrusting with gritted teeth. As Akari's body went slack Ayato quickly lifted her up, pumping into her with renewed vigor. Akari could do nothing but moan and pant like a wild woman as Ayato's thrusts over-stimulated her already tired body.

Ayato gripped her hips tightly, trying desperatedly to reach his orgasm. Akari suddenly screeched as the sensations of him moving inside of her suddenly increased ten fold, Ayato madly pumping into her as fast, hard, and as deep as he could.

Raw pleasure pulsed through her body, starting at her nipples and clit and then spreading out until every part of her body was consumed. No longer being able to support herself Akari had to rely on her lover's hands and bucking hips to guide her.

Ayato, it's too much!" She cried as the euphoria became overwhelming, her body felt impossibly good and her brain couldn't process it all, her vision began to black out as Ayato's grunts grew louder.

With a shout Ayato emptied into her, his hips still bucking upwards as he sprayed his seed inside her, coating her walls and mixing with her own juices. Not being able to take it any longer Akari fell head first into the abyss, clawing at Ayato's chest, unaware that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

She slumped forward in pure exhaustion as her third orgasm finally subsided. After several minutes of lying there, Akari weakly pushed herself off of him.

She slowly raised herself off his length. As she slipped free a milky mixture of their combined fluids spilled out of her and onto Ayato's crotch. Akari saw the mess she had made and giggled nervously, "Oops."

Ayato smiled, "It's okay."

Akari lowered her head, Ayato shivered as she let her tongue run along the underside of his shaft. She peeked up at him from between his thighs, swirling her tongue over the head. Ayato watched as her mouth engulfed most of him.

Akari's head bobbed up and down a few more times before she released him with a wet pop. "There, all clean." Akari said. With a smirk Ayato pulled her down against his chest and rolled them over, pinning her under him.

"Ayato-" Akari began but she was quickly silenced as Ayato entered her. Ayato chuckled as he began to push his hips forward, "I said it was okay, because I was planning on getting dirtier."

Akari moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, "How can you keep this up?" She asked. Ayato shrugged, "Well before I became a vampire I had plently of stamina, so..."

"Move faster." Akari ordered, no longer caring for his explanation. Akari moaned out loud as he drove into her. He made sure to fill her deeply and roughly. Slipping a hand under her shoulder blade he scooped her up so she was in a sitting position.

Akari's head fell back in rapture as Ayato continued to mercilessly drive into her. Ayato began to suckle on her breasts as he pounded into her sex. Akari's mind was reeling, she knew that she would be waking up extremely late the next day. Her legs shook uncontrollably against his hips, she knew that her orgasm was already coming.

She let the incredible sensations take over her as her muscles clamped around Ayato's cock. She raked her nails across Ayato's back as her fourth orgasm tore through her worn out body.

Ayato quickly went full speed as Akari's fourth orgasm continued, he was slamming into her with so much force that no screams would leave her mouth even though it was wide open. As soon as her orgasm subsided another one immediately occured.

Akari went slack in Ayato's arms as her fifth orgasm rippled through her, Ayato grunted as his seed spilled into her for the second time. After a few more thrusts Ayato gently laid Akari down. He looked at her unconscious form, instantly regretting being so forecful, he supposed that attributed from being a vampire.

His eyes glowed gold momentarily as a bright light washed over her. He couldn't undo the damage he did but he could at least give her a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Day**

A hooded figure stood over Ayato's bed, watching the two sleep peacefully. As the figure turned to leave Ayato's eyes instantly shot open.

Shooting out of bed abruptly Ayato slammed the unknown person against the nearby wall. The action caused the hood to fall from the person's head, revealing the face of Hitaki, Akari's older sister.

Ayato glared darkly at the unwelcome intruder. Hitaki straighten her arms to throw her body back and buck him off. Her attempt did little to help as she was only able to straighten her arms an inch or two before his overbearing strength crushed her to the wall again.

"What were you doing here?"

Hitaki frowned, "I could ask you the same thing."

Ayato only pressed against her harder, despite the fact that he was naked. "I won't ask again." He threatened.

Hitaki laughed, "What are you going to do, rape me?"

Ayato responded by pressing her face against the wall harder. "I'll do a lot worse than that if I have to."

Hitaki's smile instantly left her face, she knew she was at his mercy. "Fine, if you must know, Lina sent me to check up on you." Ayato eased up on the older woman.

"For what reason?" Ayato asked. Hitaki didn't dare move, "Why don't you ask her when you see her." She said. Ayato stepped away, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine, I will, now there's something I want to know, what's this mark on my neck?"

Hitaki smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." Ayato looked at the mark on Hitaki's hand which looked similar to the one at the base of his neck.

It suddenly glowed and evaporated. Ayato looked at her surprised, "What just happened?" He asked. "It's been transferred."

"How?"

"Lina sent me here for that. My job here is done." Hitaki said as a black mist begins to fill the room, obscuring Ayato's vision.

As the mist cleared Hitaki was nowhere to be seen. Ayato frowned deeply, "Lina...what do you want from me?"

**Well that's it for this chapter, let me know what you thought in your review, oh yeah, I have Hayato's card list for those who wanted to see it.**

**Hayato (New Cards Played)**

**Aqua Flan: Water/Fiend 3/500/500 Once per duel while this card is in face-up attack position you can increase your life points by 1000 points for each monster on your side of the field with "Flan" in their names.**

**Flame Flan: Fire/Fiend 3/500/500 Once per duel while this card is in face-up attack position you can increase your life points by 1000 points for each monster on your side of the field with "Flan" in their names.**

**Ice Flan: Water/Fiend 3/500/500 Once per duel while this card is in face-up attack position you can increase your life points by 1000 points for each monster on your side of the field with "Flan" in their names.**

**Thunder Flan: Thunder/Fiend 3/500/500 Once per duel while this card is in face-up attack position you can increase your life points by 1000 points for each monster on your side of the field with "Flan" in their names.**

**Dark Flan: Dark/Fiend 10/?/0 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having four different monsters with "Flan" in their names. This card's attack points is equal to your life points. Any spell or trap card effect that increases your life points is negated. If this card would be destroyed you can remove one monster in the graveyard with "Flan" in it's name to prevent it's destruction.**

**Sinscale: Dark/Fiend 1/0/0 This card can be Special Summoned if you have no other monsters on your side of the field. When this card is summoned in any way you are allowed to Special Summon all copies from your deck and/or hand.**

**SinSpawn Ammes: Dark/Fiend 4/0/0 Once per turn increase your life points by 1000 points for every monster with "Sin" in their names on your side of the field.**

**SinSpawn Echuilles: Dark/Fiend 7/2300/2300 This card can be Special Summoned by tributing one monster with "Sin" in it's name. Whenever a monster with "Sin" in it's name destroys a monster in battle increase your life points by 1000 points.**

**SinSpawn Genais: Dark/Fiend 8/2500/1000 This card can be Special Summoned by tributing one monster with "Sin" in it's name. Once per turn this card can destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**SinSpawn Gui: Dark/Fiend 8/2700/0 This card can be Special Summoned by tributing one monster with "Sin" in it's name. Once per turn this card can negate the attack of one monster.**

**Sin: Dark/Fiend 12?  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by discarding every card in your hand to the graveyard and having four different monsters with "SinSpawn" in their names in the graveyard. This card's attack and defense is equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard with "Sin" in their names. When this card is Special Summoned destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This monster can only be destroyed as a result of battle. For every turn this card remains face-up on your side of the field inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points. On the turn after this card is Special Summoned remove all monster's in your graveyard with "Sin" in their names to increase this card's attack and defense by 1000 each. When this effect is activated this card can inflict damage equal to the difference of a monster in defense mode with a defense lower than this monster's attack points.**

**I hope you appreciate this. Until next time I'm out!**


	37. A Promise Reluctantly Kept

**This chapter is very detail-oriented. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...does it even need to be said anymore?**

**Warning: There will be more smut. Just a friendly reminder that this story is rated M for a reason people.**

**Ayato: (reads the warning above) What's up with that? Akari's still recovering from our last bout.**

**Me: ...**

**Ayato: Why aren't you answering me?**

**Me: ...**

**Ayato: I've got a bad feeling about this...**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Promise Reluctantly Kept**

It has been one month since Ayato and Hitaki's encounter. During that period of time Jesse returned to his rightful school, Jaden(having grown taller and sporting a slightly different hairstyle) and Zane(having been found unconscious on the shore one day) had finally returned to Duel Academy, though the latter was hospitalized(and still is).

The moon light shined through Ayato's window as he sat at his computer, checking on Kazama's rank in the current tournament he had been called away to enter, so far he had twelve wins, no ties, and no losses, to Ayato, it really did seem like he was the "God" of the Pro League.

As Ayato moved to type in a different website on his computer he found that he couldn't move. As hard as he tried his arm just didn't want to move from his mouse to his keyboard. "What the hell's going on?" He asked himself.

A small chuckle echoed in his room, as Ayato tried to turn around to see where the source of the chuckle came from he found that his entire body wouldn't move, "Who's there?" He asked. Several foot steps sounded as the unknown person walked behind him.

Ayato's chair suddenly spun around, allowing him to gaze upon the powerful intruder. Ayato gasped as he saw who it was. "Lina?!" Said woman gazed down at him, the smallest of smiles appearing on her beautiful features. "You look surprised to see me. I could have sworn I ordered Hitaki to inform you that I was coming for a visit."

Ayato scowled as he vaguely recalled something Hitaki had said that hinted at that. _"Why don't you ask her when you see her."_ Lina trained her golden eyes on Ayato's blood red. "What happened to you while you were in another world?" Lina asked casually, as if she was talking to a long time friend.

Ayato's scowl only deepened. "What makes you think I'd tell you something like that?" Ayato asked. Lina merely smirked as she walked over to Ayato's bed, taking a seat. She slowly unzipped her black coat as she spoke, "Why not, considering who we are, there should be no secrets between us."

Ayato eyed the women curiously, "What's that supposed to mean?" Lina slowly got up from the bed, folding her black coat neatly and placing it next to Ayato's alarm clock on his night stand. "It's exactly why I'm here." Ayato frowned as he heard her answer. "I don't understand." Ayato couldn't help but feel a little afraid, after all, he was at her complete mercy.

He may have been stronger than her physically, but when it came to using magic, she was obviously better at it of the two, which is why he was in the predicament he was in right now. As Lina walked back into his line of sight Ayato's eyes quickly roamed over her attire.

It was nothing unusual, like he had expected, it was rather plain actually. A simple white t-shirt and tight black shorts. Lina smiled, albeit a small one, as she noticed his roaming eyes quickly shoot up to her face. "My apologies, I would have worn something a little more formal, but you aren't exactly dressed up either." She said as she looked at him.

True, Ayato was clad in his navy blue shorts and light blue boxers, which he was now very conscious of, considering the situation he was in now. "You came here for a reason right? So what is it?" Ayato asked, trying to change the subject off his attire quickly. Lina's smile all but vanished, "Right to the point then?"

Ayato merely nodded. Lina crossed her arms over her large chest, "Fine then. Do you remember what you had to go through your first year here at Duel Academy?" Ayato looked caught off guard for a moment, not expecting such a question. "Yes, what about it?"

Lina once again smiled a small smile, "I am mostly to blame for everything that happened that year, though I have no regrets, it was something that needed to be done." Ayato glared at her darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously, "You mean your the one who brought the Millenium Items back?"

Lina nodded, "Yes, of course I also had a hand in bringing that evil spirit back, it was no problem finding a suitable host for it." Ayato's eyes flashed a bright gold for a second, "You mean Exion?"

"Yes, he's dead now isn't he?" She asked casually, causing Ayato to bare his teeth in pure anger. "Anyway, I had to rest for a very long period of time after unleashing the Millenium Items once again upon this world. That's why I had Hitaki become one of Exion's Elite Rare Hunters, just to make sure nothing happened that I wouldn't like."

Ayato frowned, "What was the point?" Lina smiled again, "To test you, I'm sure you remember, you were forced to fight against the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters." Images of that duel flashed through Ayato's head as he thought about it briefly.

"Of course it helped me gauge your level of skill, while you did win the duel, I found your skills to be lacking. That's why I allowed Ryon to follow through with his little plan to revive Zorc. You managed to defeat him and reseal Zorc, and it almost cost you your life."

Ayato looked surprised as he heard this bit of news, "How did you know?"

"Who do you think brought you back, it certainly wasn't Akari, that's for sure." Ayato looked down, 'She...saved me...that makes it the second time.' Ayato thought as he remembered his duel with Kuro during his first year.

"Of course resealing Zorc was only the first step, to something even greater, but I guess I had overestimated you, there was something I overlooked besides your dueling ability."

"And what was that?" Ayato asked, curious despite himself. "Your magic ability, to put it quite simple, it's pathetic. After all, I've bound you to your chair with no difficulty at all. Hikari must not been teaching you much...or maybe she's lost her touch."

Ayato frowned as Lina insulted his teacher. "What is it that you want from me?"

"What is it that I want..." Lina stood up, with a flick of her wrist Ayato began to hover in the air. "What I want is something only you can give me, but your not ready now...that's why this is necessary."

With another flick of her wrist Ayato landed flat on his back atop his bed. Lina turned to him. "You want to know what that mark on your neck is, don't you?" Lina asked as she leaned forward, Ayato's eyes widened as he saw the same mark on Lina's neck as well. "The mark...was transferred to you?!"

"I had Hitaki place that mark on you and then transfer her own to me when she touched you that month ago. You and I, this mark is proof."

"Proof of what?" Ayato asked harshly.

"Proof that we were meant for one another." Ayato looked at the large chested woman in disbelief, "All this...just because of some obsession with me?"

Lina looked thougtful for a moment, "I suppose it would look that way to you...you see, I was also mistaken for the Herald of Twilight."

Ayato blinked, "Also? Are you trying to say that I'm not the Herald of Twilight?" Lina nodded, "Of course."

"But if I'm not-"

"There is no Herlad of Twilight. At least not on this planet, not yet."

Ayato eyed her curiously, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and I, you could say we are one half of the same coin."

Ayato's expression went from skeptical to confused. "What?"

"Light is destined to fade into darkness...darkness is destined to bring forth light...you and I, that description fits us perfectly.

Ayato tried to sit up, frowning when he realized he still had no control over his body. Lina turned to him, "How do you describe dawn?" She asked him seriously. Ayato eyed her strangely, "Darkness to light." He answered.

Lina smiled, "A simple answer, and what of dusk?" Ayato frowned, "Light to darkness." Lina's smile widened, "I would be considered dawn, darkness to light, while you would be considered dusk, light to darkness."

Lina sat down at the edge of Ayato's bed. "We belong together, when the necessary rituals are finally completed, the Herald of Twilight shall appear, and reshape this world into something better. Everything I've done up till now has been for that purpose, where Xemnas has failed, I shall not."

"Xemnas?"

"That's a story for another time. When your strong enough, I will return, and together we shall complete the summoning. Don't worry about the requirements of the ritual, I only need you for the final step of it." Lina slowly rose from the bed, stretching.

Ayato couldn't help but notice how her breasts jutted out. He quickly looked away, not liking where his train of thought was going. Lina turned back to Ayato, "There is one more thing."

"What is it?" Ayato asked.

"That time when I dueled you earlier in the year...that was fun, I forgot to thank you for it. Oh, you didn't forget the stipulations behind the duel, did you?"

She asked as she flicked her wrist, causing Ayato's body to hover in the air once again. Ayato glared at her and she placed him in his chair again, he was not enjoying being controlled like some puppet.

"Stipulations?" Ayato asked. Lina pouted, which Ayato couldn't help but think was cute. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten."

Ayato searched through his memory, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

_"In that case, I'd like to add a little wager to this duel of ours"  
Ayato said. Lina arched a brow in curiousity. "A wager?"_

_"Yeah, If I win you have to tell me everything about you!"_

_"And if I win?" Lina asked._

_"If you win?" Ayato repeated. "Erm, I don't know, but does it matter?  
I'm not gonna lose."_

_"If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do."_

_"What?" Ayato asked, not thinking he heard her right. "If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do."_

_"What?! Ayato had better not accept!" Akari shouted._

_"Fine! I accept!" Akari nearly face vaulted. "What the hell are you thinking Ayato!?" She yelled out to him._

_Ayato ignored her, "But really, it doesn't matter. Your not gonna win." Lina nearly smiled, "Remember, a duelist always keep his promises._

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise as the memory flashed before his eyes. Lina's pout instantly turned into a smile. "So you didn't forget, I'm glad, it'll make this a lot easier."

"What do you intend to do?" Ayato asked nervously, not liking the scenarios his perverted mind was coming up with. Lina smiled as she walked over to him. "So...you plan on keeping your promise then?"

Ayato frowned, "I don't have much of a choice, I can't even move." Ayato replied. "Well let's start, shall we?" For the second time Ayato found himself hovering over to his bed.

As his body hit the soft matress Lina blinked, causing him to close his eyes. "I don't want any peeking." She said. Lina crawled into the bed, careful as to not touch his skin. She hovered over him on all fours, a leg and a head braced on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Ayato asked nervously. "Shh." Lina soothed, scooting down his body, she pressed a palm to each thigh and rubbed him gently though the cloth of his shorts.

She hooked her fingers in the worn waistband of Ayato's navy blue boxers. With excruciating slowness, she pulled them down over his well-muscled legs and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Ayato growled dangerously, "You don't want to continue what your doing." Lina smirked upon hearing that, "Your in no position to even say such a thing." Ayato was now fully naked his newly freed erection stood rock hard and Lina admired it at her leisure.

The skin covering the shaft was smooth and flawless, marred only by the few veins that spiraled up its length. Lina leaned over and blew lightly on the heated skin and smiled when the flesh twitched slightly.  
"Despite what you say your already this hard, and I haven't even touched you yet."

Ayato growled, "If you go any further, you'll regret this."

Lina regarded his soft, full lips for a moment before lowering her head and running her tongue along his bottom lip. Ayato once again tried to protest but found that he could no longer open his mouth. Lina used the opportunity to push her tongue inside his mouth and explore every corner.

Ayato was completely helpless as Lina explored his mouth. Ayato groaned as she pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it softly before letting her own slide along his. She had practically kissed him senseless by the time she was ready to move on.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayato rasped when he realized he could once again talk. Lina still maintained her position on her hands and knees, making sure that her skin did not touch his. She was licking his inner thigh now, "It's something that has to be done, you'll understand soon enough, besides that, I'm not at all unattracted to you, I'm sure you can say the same about me." She said as she stopped momentarily to answer him.

"Ahh!" Lina's little tongue was currently running slowly along the length of his cock, but just before she reached the head, she pulled away. "Your so hard, there's no way you can deny it." She said as she licked up on his inner thigh again.

Ayato felt his body shiver, he frowned, his own body was rebelling against his mind. Lina let her tongue glide briefly over the head of his cock, lapping up the bead of moisture that had oozed from his body, "Just admit it, your loving every moment of this, your body doesn't lie, so why should you?"

Ayato suppressed the moan that had threatened to spill out. "Sex feels good no matter who it's from, but that doesn't mean I want it." Ayato lied. The dark haired woman gave the base of his manhood a short swipe with her tongue. "It won't do you any good lying to yourself."

She closed her lips around the head and Ayato couldn't help but utter a low moan as the heat of her mouth enveloped him...but then she was gone. "See, admit it." She said in a voice that was as breathless as his was.

"There's nothing to admit." Ayato replied, there was no way he would even consider the notion. Ayato was literally straining against her powers as hard as he could but she knew that without the proper knowledge of the spell she was using on him, it was futile.

A strangled cry tore from Ayato's throat as Lina's mouth finally descended on his cock and stayed there. She worked her tongue up and down his length, swirling, caressing, stroking until the feeling was so intense that Ayato felt it in every fiber of his being.

She continued sucking him and running her tongue over the head, up and down, back and forth. Ayato was hardly aware of the noises he was making or the way he was calling her name. He didn't even realize he was arching his back and curling his toes and thrusting his hips in an attempt to take him even deeper into her unbelievable mouth.

Lina however, was very aware of every one of these things, as she continued her domination of him she fondled his balls with her hand. Lina began to take more of him, the head of his cock touching the back of her throat several times.

With a particularly loud moan he erupted into her mouth in a series of pulsations of liquid fire, Lina was so surprised that she was unable to take it all in. She pulled her face back as his cock continued to spew his seed onto her face and shirt.

As his pulsations finally subsided, Lina smiled, despite being covered with his cum. Every muscle and bone in Ayato's body felt like mush, which was exactly what Lina wanted, she had proved her point.

Lina removed her cum covered shirt, getting more of Ayato's essence on her face and some in her hair. Using the inside of her shirt she wiped most of it off, though some traces of it still remained, she didn't mind much.

Ayato's eyes shot open as he felt Lina's hand wrap around his softening member and squeeze him gently. "You responded better than I thought you would." Lina said. Ayato groaned as he felt himself grow hard again as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

"I was able to get you to scream my name." She said in a dark, sexy, confident, and totally erotic voice. Lina continued to slide her fingers up and down his cock until he was desperately thrusting into her hand, despite himself.

While still pumping his rock hard member with her right hand Lina removed her shorts and black panties with her other, her eyes never leaving Ayato's. She then crawled down on his body to align their hips. Gripping his throbbing shaft in her hand, she guided it to her entrance and straddled him, letting just the tip of it sink into her, Ayato's breath instantly caught in his throat when he felt the tight liquid warmth over the tip of his head.

He let out a growl as she sunk down a little bit more, encasing the head of his cock fully in her throbbing body. His heated moans only continued as she began to grind her hips back and fourth over him, still holding him steady with a hand around his member's base.

"Please..." Ayato pleaded, ashamed of himself. Lina didn't know if his plea was for her to stop or to quit teasing him, regardless, she wasn't about to stop. She allowed her pussy to slide halfway, "Please what?"

"I need you to finish." Ayato said softly, though it was loud enough for her to here, content with his answer she suddenly impaled herself on him fully, her inner muscles instantly clamping around his stiff shaft.

Lina sighed contently, it felt so good to have him inside her. She moved her hands to his chest and began to move her body up and down, riding him slowly.

Regaining his senses a little, Ayato tried to stop his chain of moans from escaping his mouth with little to no success. Lina made sure she pushed her hips down as far as she could go, "Remember Ayato, I'm allowing you to move your hips, if I'm going to slow, be sure to let me know."

Lina watched as Ayato bit his lip upon hearing her, he was obviously trying to restrain from doing what she suggested. Her soaking wet pussy continued to slide up and down his throbbing cock as Ayato fought the urge to thrust his hips upward.

Lina leaned forward and pressed her large breasts to his chest as she humped up and down, moaning at the feel of her hardened nipples dragging along his defined muscles. She smiled as she felt Ayato's dick twitch inside her. "Mmm...you feel so good inside of me." She groaned as she began to ride him harder, but maintained her slow pace.

It was at this moment that Ayato could no longer take it anymore, he thrusted his hips upwards with so much force that Lina cried his name loudly, her back arching as she sat up. He began to pump into her ruthlessly with all his strength. Lina suddenly found herself barely able to keep the spell up that restrained the rest of Ayato's body as he mercilessly pounded into her juicy womanhood.

As she began to move in rhythm with him Lina looked down at Ayato, her eyes glazed over with lust. "I wanna watch you cum. Cum deep inside me." She said huskily.

Ayato grunted as Lina's hands found it's way in between his legs, gently cupping his balls as she rode him even harder. Ayato cried out Lina's name as his orgasm took him to the peak of pleasure. Lina watched him as she felt the creamy liquid splash her insides as Ayato convulsed beneath her.

She quickly orgasmed after him, collapsing onto his heaving chest, still able to keep the spell up that was still restraining him. Lina pushed herself off of Ayato's sweaty body, crawling off the bed completely. She turned away from him, bending over to grab the panties she had discarded earlier, giving Ayato a good view of her backside.

Ayato was transfixed by the site of her swollen pussy, only now it was leaking white fluid down the back of her legs. The naked woman stepped into her underwear, sliding them back on. Ayato could do nothing but watch as she put on the rest of her clothes, save the shirt that still had his cum all over it.

Zipping up her coat she looked up at Ayato's still body. "It's been fun, but I've got to go now, pity too, I wouldn't mind going another round with you."

She turned away from him, "As soon as I leave, you'll be able to move again." Lina said as a dark portal formed in front of her. "I trust you'll be waiting for my return." She said before stepping into it.

As Lina disappeared Ayato found that he was able to sit up. He looked down at his body, Lina's, as well as his own juices was everywhere. He balled his hand into a fist as anger, guilt, and anguish all assualted him at once.

Hikari awoke abruptly as she heard a series of loud knocks assault her door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled out of her bed, making her way to the door with a partial see-through night gown.

As she opened the door she saw a determined Ayato on the other side staring back at her. She blinked her eyes several times in confusion. "Ayato...what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

Ayato ignored her question, "Hikari, I want you to continue training me."

**Huzzah! Another chapter completed, I'm on a roll aren't I? Well that will probably be the last lemon for a while...maybe...but at least this chapter had some plot development, right?**

**Next Time: A special event is being held at Duel Academy, the whole school is excited, which makes one wonder. What's wrong with Jaden and Ayato?**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	38. So Close But Yet So Far

**HUZZAH! I finally made it to one hundred reviews! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: As I've said many times before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Me: Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll a dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: So Close But Yet So Far**

Several days had passed since Ayato had been violated by Lina. In the days that had followed that night Akari had noticed that Ayato seemed reluctant to touch her, and that he was spending an awful lot of time with Hikari.

Not that she suspected anything was happening between the two, but it was a little disconcerning, was there something wrong with her? Did Ayato not feel attracted to her anymore? Was he growing tired of her? She shook those thoughts from her head as she watched Ayato crawl off of her bed.

He took one look at her and then left her room, not saying another word. Akari frowned as she heard her window close gently. He would barely even touch her. She had agreed a month ago to allow him to suck her blood, after all, he needed it to live.

She was glad that he only needed a little, and it was only once every week, otherwise she'd be too tired to really do anything. She felt it was her duty as his lover for this job, but it was starting to annoy her. If he was going to take something from her he should at least give her something back.

She sighed as she rolled over, she sat up abruptly as she felt her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out, answering it. "Hello? Alexis?"

Among the dimly lit corridors of the Order's hideout, Ryuji mused to himself. 'Ever since a few days ago, Lina seems to have this weird glow around her, she seems so much happier than she ever has, why is that?' As Ryuji struggled to find the answer, the object of his thoughts approached him.

"You seemed to be lost in thought." Lina said, smiling, which unnerved Ryuji, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Um...it's nothing, it's just well you seem...you didn't...you know...by any chance...did you?" He asked, struggling to find a way to form his question.

Lina looked at him curiously, "I don't understand what you mean. By the way, I need you to contact Oni for me, I have to discuss something with him." She said as she walked passed him. Ryuji shivered, 'Oni? Why me, that guy gives me the creeps.' Ryuji turned to her, "I don't think he's back yet from that mission you sent him on."

Lina merely shrugged as she walked off, "He should be done by now, find him, but make it quick." She said, an air of authority in her voice. Ryuji nodded as he turned away from his leader, he grinned, 'This can turn out to work out in my favor.' His brain already forming another scheme.

Lina smiled as she heard Ryuji's footsteps fade away. Her plan was soon to be set into motion. She briefly thought about her success with Ayato, she was right in assuming that he would return to Hikari for further training after witnessing how powerless he was against her, his distant towards Akari was an added bonus.

She laughed lightly, "Everything is going just the way I want."

Akari joined Alexis at the docks of Duel Academy Island. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Alexis motioned for her to sit next to her, which she did. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something..."

Akari nodded, "Okay, what is it?" Alexis sighed, "Ever since Jaden has returned his been acting really distant from everyone, escpecially me. He just stays wholed up in his room all day and hardly comes to class. I'm sure you've noticed."

Akari nodded, "Yeah, I'm facing a similar problem, ever since a few days ago Ayato has been avoiding me. Sorry, I can't say I can really help you." Akari says, sorry that she couldn't be of use. Alexis shook her head, "It's okay, it's just nice that I got to tell someone about it." Akari smiled slightly, "I know the feeling."

Jaden sits up abruptly from his bed as he hears a knock at his door. He looks confused, 'Who could that be?' He thought to himself briefly. He thought about just letting the person knock when another knock resounded, much louder than the first. With a sigh Jaden lifted himself off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it.

Ayato walked into the room as Jaden closed the door behind him. "Ayato? What are you doing here?" He asked, it was rare that he ever got a visit from Ayato. Ayato turned to him, a serious expression on his face, "There's something that I have to tell you, I don't want you to tell anyone else, can you do that?" Jaden matched Ayato's seriousness with his own, "Of course, you can trust me."

**The Next Day**

Ayato and Jaden blinked as they heard what their teacher, Hikari, had just said. Many of the students in the class began to chatter amongst themselves excitedly. "Ah, I see I've finally got you two's attention." Hikari said after seeing the two top duelists in the school blink back at her stupidly.

"Further classes will be cancelled as of today and the next few days, were holding a special event, we will be holding a special tournament"  
Hikari now had Ayato and Jaden's full attention.

"A boy and a girl will pair up to duel other pairs in this tournament. In other words, couples will team up to duel other couples to prove which couple is the best!"

The class erupted into cheers, several other classes going on at the time could be heard cheerin as well. Ayato and Jaden looked away, suddenly losing all interest. Hikari frowned as she saw the two's reaction. 'I hope this works.' She thought to herself, after all, this was an ideal that Akari and Alexis had come up with in an effort to reduce the tension between themselves and their so called boyfriends.

After class Akari dragged Ayato and Alexis dragged Jaden to the sign-up board. Many students were already crowded up around the board, some stepped to the side when they saw the four seniors walk their way. Ayato frowned, 'Hikari, what are you trying to do?' He thought to himself as Akari wrote her name and Ayato's on the sheet.

She handed the pen to Alexis, who quickly wrote her own name and Jaden's on the sheet. The first step of their plan was complete, now all they needed to do was make sure that their partners actually showed up.

As the next several days passed, the team of Ayato and Akari, and Alexis and Jaden, were quickly rising through the ranks. Ayato signaled to his monster, "Dark Magician, attack!" Ayato ordered as the famed monster twirled it's staff over it's head. With the final twirl a wave of dark magic issued from it, slamming into his opponent's remaining monster.

"Aw, I wanted to get the chance to duel Jaden and Alexis." Blair pouted as her life point counter reached zero. Chazz scoffed, "I should have known that this was a stupid idea." He said.

Ayato turned from the arena, leaving Akari there. Akari frowned as she watched his retreating form, so far their plan wasn't exactly working out like they thought it would, but if dueling couldn't bring them closer together, what could?

Syrus smiled as his life points dropped to zero. "That was a fun duel, I'm glad that we got the chance to duel you two." He said sincerely as Jaden began to walk away from the arena, which confused Syrus and Nico.  
"What's with him?" Nico asked, Alexis shrugged, "That's what I'm trying to find out.

As the students returned to their dorms for the night, an announcement was made by Vice-Principal Crowler, "Attention students, tomorrow will showcase the last match of this special tournament set up by Ms. Taragi and myself. The team of Ayato and Akari will be facing the team of Jaden and Alexis. In my opinion this is perfect, the best couple should be a pair of seniors after all, ne?"

As Ayato heard the announcement, he smiled to himself, after all, dueling Jaden would always be something he considered fun, despite the way he felt now, Jaden was experiencing a similar thought. Akari sighed as she laid down in her bed, this would be another night where she wouldn't feel Ayato's skilled hands on her body. 'Hopefully tomorrow will change all that.' She thought to herself.

Alexis turned over in her bed, 'If tomorrow's duel doesn't change anything, then I'll have no choice.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, hoping to have a peaceful sleep.

The following duel the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena was packed with student's who came to watch the duel, some were rooting for Ayato and Akari, others were rooting for Jaden and Alexis. The four duelists in question met eachother in the center of the dueling field.

Ayato and Jaden shake hands, "We haven't dueled one another in a long time." Ayato greets. Jaden smiles, "Don't hold back because of that." Alexis hands Akari a Duel Monsters card, Akari looks at her confused. "You'll know when to use it." Alexis says.

Akari nods once she sees what the card is. The entire stadium cheers loudly as the two couples begin setting up their decks. Alexis turns to Jaden, "Dueling isn't as fun as it used to be for you, is it?" She asks.

Jaden looks at her confused, "What? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Alexis continues, "In all the duels we had so far you always seem to be in a rush to win quickly." Jaden looks away from Alexis, opting to look over at his opponent's instead, not knowing what to say.

Ayato finishes preparing his deck, he looks over to Akari who slips a card into her deck. "What's that?" Ayato asks. "Just adjusting my deck a bit." She replies as she shuffles her deck. The four duelists square off as their duel disks activate into place.

"Duel!"

AA: 8000/JA: 8000

Alexis starts the duel off, drawing six cards from her deck as the other three duelists draw five. "I summon Cyber Tutu(1000/800) in attack mode. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Akari draws a card from her deck, "I activate Stray Lamb, this gives me two lamb tokens." Akari says as two smiling lamb tokens appear on her field. Alexis looks slightly surprised, 'She didn't summon a monster?'

Akari smiles, 'I'm sure Ayato will be able to use my tokens.' She thinks to herself. Alexis motions to her set card, "I activate Prima Light, this card allows me to tribute Cyber Tutu on my side of the field in order to special summon Cyber Prima(2300/1600) in attack mode." Alexis says as her monster is replaced by a stronger one.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Akari finishes.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. 'Alexis is right, I haven't enjoyed duels as much as I used to before the life-or-death duels of that different world.' "I activate Tag Request, this card allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand that has the same attack power as a monster on my side of the field. I choose E-Hero Steropes(2300/100) in attack mode."

A giant light blue monster wearing a dark blue toga with one eye and a huge club in it's hand appears on Jaden's side of the field, a big grin adjorned it's face.

"Now I'll tribute both monsters to summon E-Hero Wildedge(2600/1800) in attack mode!" Jaden declared, surprising his partner. "Next I activate Hero Heart, this card halves the attack of a E-Hero on my field and allows it to attack twice."

The gold monster's attack decreases to 1300 as Jaden continues his turn, "Bladedge deals piercing damage, attack Akari's two Stray Lambs"  
Akari frowns as her two tokens are ripped apart, 'There goes that plan.' She thinks to herself glumly.

AA: 5400/JA: 8000

Alexis glared angrily at Jaden, she couldn't believe that he just tributed her monster as if it was nothing, the duel had just started and she was already nearing her limit with his current behavior.

As Jaden ends his turn by placing one card face-down his monster's attack points return to their original 2600. Ayato draws a card, "I activate Ancient Rules, this card allows me to special summon a level five or higher monster to the field. I choose Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force(2600/1600) in attack mode."

"Next I activate Dimension Summon, this card allows me to remove a card in my graveyard from play in order to special summon a monster from my hand." Akari frowned as her Stray Lambs popped out of her duel disk, which she pocketed, she had set up several combos around the card.

"I special summon Vandorgaron's Attack Force(2300/1300) in attack mode." Ayato says as a group of human-sized dragons clad in silver armor with various types of swords in their hands appear on his side of the field.

"This card can destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field at the cost of not being able to attack." Ayato says as several of the dragons pull out bow and arrows. Jaden and Alexis brace themselves as the gold monster explodes from the ensuing attack.

"When Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force is on the field, and Vandorgaron's Attack Force uses it's effect, it can perform an attack this turn, I'll attack with my Captain first." Ayato declares.

Jaden blocks the attack with his duel disk, though he and Alexis still take damage from the attack.

AA: 5400/JA: 5400

Alexis motions to her set card, "Forbidden Trespassing ends the battle phase when damage is dealt to our life points by an opponent's attack."

Ayato ends his turn at this point, Alexis drawing a card from her deck, looks over to Jaden, he hadn't even thanked her for her help. "I summon Cyber Gymnast(800/1800) in attack mode, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy a face-up attack monster on my opponent's side of the field." Alexis decalared as she discarded two Repayment of Losses to her graveyard.

Ayato's two monsters exploded as Alexis drew two cards from her deck thanks to her two versatile spell cards. "Now I'll attack you directly!" Alexis declares as her monster rushes over to Ayato.

Akari motions to her set card, "I activate the trap Harpie's Prey, this card allows me to special summon a Harpie Lady from my deck when an opponent's monster with 1000 or less attack points attack." Akari says as a Cyber Harpie(1800/1300) appears on her field.

"My opponent's monster is then forced to attack my newly summoned Harpy." Akari explains as Cyber Gymnast is slammed into the ground by Cyber Harpie's whip.

AA: 5400/JA: 4400

Alexis frowns slightly, seeing that her plan had failed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." She said as Akari drew a card from her deck. "I summon Harpie Lady(1300/1400) in attack mode and equip her with Arrow Claw, which increases her attack points to 1600. Since you two have no monsters on your field I'm attacking directly!"

Alexis signals to her set card as it flips upward, "I activate the trap Hallowed Life Barrier." Alexis says as she discards her last Repayment of Losses. Alexis draws a card from her deck as she explains the effect of her card, "Any battle damage we take this turn will be zero."

Akari smiled, Alexis certainly was a tough one. "I place one card face-down." Akari says as she places the last card she has into one of her spell/trap card zones.

Jaden draws a card, motioning to his set card, "Mirage of Nightmare allows me to draw four cards at the cost of discarding that same number my next standby-phase." Jaden says as he swiftly draws four cards. "Emergency Provisions allows me to send spell or trap cards to the graveyard in order to gain 1000 life points." Jaden says as his Mirage of Nightmare vanishes.

AA: 5400/JA: 5400

"I summon E-Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) in attack mode and activate Miracle Fusion, this card allows me to special summon a E-Hero fusion monster by removing from play it's components on the field and graveyard." Jaden says as he pockets Wildheart and Bladedge. "I summon E-Hero Wildedge(ATK:2600), this monster has the ability to attack all monsters on my opponent's side of the field." Jaden says as his monster lifts it's sword over it's head.

Akari's trap card flips upwards, "I activate Harpie Lady's Female Phoenix Formation, this card can only activate when I have more than one Harpie Lady on my field, this card negates a monster's attack."

A fiery bird appears on the field, blocking Wildedge from making a move. "I activate Elemental Storm, this card destroys one monster on my opponent's side of the field with an attack equal to or less than the attack of the selected E-Hero monster." Jaden declares as Akari's Cyber Harpie explodes.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Ayato draws a card from his deck, "By removing one light and dark monster from play I can special summon this card, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/3000)." Ayato says as he pockets his two monster cards that were removed from play.

"Attack E-Hero Wildedge!" Ayato ordered. Jaden's set card flipped up, "De-Fusion defuses my monster, but since it's fusion materials are removed from play I can't special summon them." Jaden says.

"I end my turn." Ayato says.

Alexis draws a card, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Alexis declares as she draws two more cards, bringing her hand sixe to three cards. "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Etoile Cyber(1200/1600) and Blade Skater(1400/1500) together to create Cyber Blader(2100/800)."

"When my opponent controls two monsters my monster's attack points are doubled." Alexis says as her monster's attack points shoot up to 4200. "Attack Ayato's soldier!" Alexis' monster rushes over to Ayato's powerful monster, with a spinning kick her monster sends Ayato's into the ground.

AA: 4200/JA: 5400

Alexis' monster's attack points decreased to their original 2100. Akari draws a card, seeing as how Alexis no longer had any cards in her hand. "I place one card face-down and switch my Harpie to defense mode." Akari says.

Jaden draws a card, "I activate Treasure of Slashing Life. This card allows me to draw five cards, for the next five turns I have to discard a card from my hand as a result." Jaden draws five more cards, "I summon Cross Porter(400/400), by sending one monster to the graveyard I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my hand." Alexis' fusion monster vanishes as Jaden special summons N-Flare Scarab(500/500) from his hand, it's attack points rising to 1300 because of Akari's two face-down cards.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Jaden says as he draws two more cards. "I activate Double Summon." Jaden says as N-Grand Mole(900/300) appears on his field. "Next I'll activate Fake Hero." Jaden says as E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) appears next to Grand Mole.

"Triple Contact fusion!" Jaden declares as his three monsters merge to create E-Hero Magma Neos(3000/2500). "I'll equip him with Instant Neo Space and Heat Heart, which gives it 500 extra attack points, not only that, but my monster gains 400 attack points for each card on the field." Jaden says as his monster's attack points increase to 5900.

"Heat Heart also allows me monster to deal damage through defense, attack Akari's Harpie Lady! This strike will finish this duel!"

Akari's set card flips upward, "This trap card equips to a monster upon activation, Battle Tatics-Resourceful Defense! This card increases a monster's defense points by 500 times the number of cards in my hand."

Jaden frowned, "But you have no cards in your hand." Akari smirks, "I don't but Ayato has two." Harpie Lady's defense increases to 2400. Despite the increase Harpie Lady was still destroyed.

AA: 3500/JA: 5400

"When the equipped monster is destroyed I'm allowed to draw cards from my deck for each 500 points of increased defense." Akari says as she draws two cards. 'I'll have to thank Dorothy for this card later.'

"Jaden!" Alexis called to him. "Huh?" Jaden questioned. "Could you quit doing it?" Jaden blinks in confusion, "Alexis?"

"I thought you finally decided to cooperate with me, but I was a fool to think so."

"What? I used your monster pretty well, didn't I?"

"You sacrificed my monster on the assumption that you'd draw the right cards with Treasure of Slashing Life, what if you had gotten bad draws? Consider how I feel, your trying to do everything on your own, it's like you don't even care!"

Jaden just blinks stupidly as Alexis turns to Akari, "You can activate it now." She says. Akari nods as the face-down card she had placed since the duel started flipped up, "I activate the continuous trap, Partner Change. This card is exclusive to tag duels only, if an opponent's partner agrees, I can change postions with the opponent's partner." Akari says.

"I definitely want to change partners." Alexis says as she and Akari switch sides. The audience looks confused as the exchange happens, not understanding what's going on.

Jaden continues to stare at Alexis with a confused look on his face. "Well? Let's continue this duel."

**That's it for now, the concept of this chapter came from season four of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I hoped you liked it. Anyway, please review! Here's the card list by the way. (New cards are always cards that I have created)**

**Next Time: The duel comes to it's conclusion, afterwards, Alexis has a surprise in store for our favorite Hero duelist.**

**New Cards Played**

**Akari**

**Harpie's Prey (Trap)  
This card can only be activated when an opponent declares an attack with a monster with 1000 or less attack points. Special summon a "Harpie Lady" from your deck. Your opponent's monster is forced to attack the summoned card.**

**Battle Tatics-Resourceful Defense (Continuous Trap)  
This card equips to a monster in defense mode upon activation. Increase that monster's defense by 500 points for each card in your hand. When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle draw cards from your deck equal to 500 points of the destroyed monster's increased defense points.**

**Jaden**

**E-Hero Steropes: Dark/Fiend 6/2300/100 If there is a Elemental Hero on your side of the field this card can be special summoned to the field.**

**Ayato**

**Dimension Summon (Spell)  
By removing one card in your graveyard from play you can special summon one monster in your hand.**

**Vandorgaron's Attack Force: Dark/Dragon 6/2300/1300 This card can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field, if this effect is used it cannot attack this turn. If you use this effect when Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force is on the field, this card can declare an attack.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	39. So Close But Yet So Far Part 2

**Since I've graduated from high school I've found that it's a lot easier updating my story, which is why I've been updating like crazy...by the way, everyone does know that Jaden and Alexis are a couple right? Well I noticed that their relationship hasn't been explored much(Ever since chapter forty-five of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists). Which is why this chapter and the one before this are dedicated to them(mostly).**

**Disclaimer: No way, no way man.**

**Warning: Yes, there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**Ayato: (reads the above warning) Please tell me I'm not in this one.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Chazz: Me?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Chazz: Dammit!**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: So Close But Yet So Far Part 2**

AA: 3500/JA: 5400 (The AA now stands for Ayato and Alexis, the JA now stands for Jaden and Akari)

"Well? Let's continue this duel." Alexis says, glaring at Jaden. "Um, I end my turn." As Ayato draws a card Alexis says, "Destroy Jaden's Magma Neos and attack him directly."

Ayato's sweat dropped. 'She must really be angry.' "I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Ayato says as he discards Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) to the graveyard.

As Jaden's powerful fusion monster explodes Jaden searches through his deck, "When a monster with Instant Neo Space is destroyed I'm allowed to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) from my deck." Jaden says as his signature monster appears on his field.

"The card I discarded to my graveyard was Vandorgaron's Jester, when he's sent to the graveyard through a spell or trap card's effect, I'm allowed to special summon him." Ayato says as the monster appeared on his side of the field, waving at E-Hero Neos.

"I equip him with United We Stand, this card increases it's attack points by 800 points for every monster I have on my field." Ayato says as his monster's attack raises to 2900.

"Attack!" Alexis orders, surprising Jaden and Ayato. Vandorgaron's Jester looks confused for a moment, looking at Ayato, who nods. Vandorgaron's Jester charges up an orb of energy, which he lets fly, slamming into Neos.

AA: 3500/JA: 5000

Akari draws a card from her deck, bringing her hand size to three cards. "I activate Pot of Greed." Akari says as she draws two cards from her deck. I activate Monster Reborn." She says as her Cyber Harpie(1800/1300) reappears on her side of the field. "Next I'll activate Elegant Egotist." Harpie Lady Sisters(1950/2100) appears next to Akari's Cyber Harpie.

Akari plays the last card in her hand, "I activate Harpie Lady's Male Phoenix Formation, this card can only be activated when I have more than one "Harpie Lady" on my field, it destroys one monster on your field and deals you damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

A giant phoenix appears and slams into Ayato's monster.

AA: 600/JA: 5000

Alexis looked panicked, realizing that if Akari were to attack she would easily win the duel for her team. Ayato smirked, "When Vandorgaron's Jester is destroyed by a spell or trap card effect he's special summoned back to my field." Ayato says as his monster returns, stronger than both of Akari's monsters.

Alexis sighed, the duel wasn't over quite yet it seemed. Alexis drew a card from her deck, "I activate Treasure from Heaven, this card allows all players to draw until they have six cards in their hands." Alexis declares as everyone draws six cards.

"By discarding one card in my hand I activate Lightning Vortex!" Alexis says as a thunderbolt slams into Akari's monsters. "The card I discarded to the graveyard was Grave Fusion, once per duel I can remove it from the game to fuse monsters in my graveyard." Alexis says as the card pops out of her duel disk.

"I fusion summon Cyber Blader(2100/800) in attack mode. Next I'll equip her with Fusion Weapon, which increases her attack by 1500 points and Angel Wing, which allows her to deal an additional 300 points of damage when attacking." Alexis says as a strange weapon appears on her monster's arms and angel like wings grew from it's back.

"Attack Jaden directly!" Alexis orders as her monster charges up the weapon, firing a blast of energy that slams into Jaden, nearly pushing him off the arena.

AA: 600/JA: 1400

"Now you have to take an additional 300 points of damage." Alexis says as her monster uses it's wings to create a gust of wind.

AA: 600/JA: 1100

Jaden draws a card from his deck, "I have to discard a card from my hand because of Tresure of Slashing Life." Jaden says as he discards Cyclone Wing to his graveyard. "I summon Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in defense mode and place two cards face-down." Jaden says as he ends his turn.

Ayato draws a card from his deck, "I summon Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) in attack mode and activate Double Summon." Ayato says as he summons another monster in face-down defense position. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Ayato says, eyeing Jaden's two face-down cards.

Akari draws a card from her deck, bringing her hand size to seven cards, "I summon Harpie's Brother(1800/800) in attack mode, next I activate Rush Recklessly!" Akari says as her monster's attack increases to 2500. "Attack Vandorgaron's Healer!"

Ayato motions to his set card, Shift switches your target to my face-down card. Ayato's monster is revealed to be the Magician of Faith(300/400) before exploding.

"When Magician of Faith is flipped up, I'm allowed to return a spell card in my graveyard back to my hand." Ayato says as he chooses Dimension Summon.

"I end my turn." Akari says just as Alexis draws a card from her deck. "I discard one card in my hand in order to activate Back to Square One. This card sends my opponent's monster back to the top of their decks." Alexis says as Winged Kuriboh vanishes.

"The card I discarded to activate this card was Vengeful Dancer(1000/1000), when this card is discarded from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." Akari says as Harpie's Brother explodes.

"Now I'll attack Jaden directly!" Alexis says. Jaden motions to his set card, "Kuriboh's Calling Flute allows me to special summon a Winged Kuriboh(300/200) from my deck to the field." Jaden says as his monster reappears on the field, as Jaden's other set card flips up, "Transcedent Wings activates by discarding two cards from my hand." Jaden says as he discards two Repayment of Losses to his graveyard.

Jaden continues his explanation as he draws two more cards from his deck due to his two spell cards, "It allows me to tribute my Winged Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh LV10(300/200) from my deck." Jaden says as his monster evolves.

"During my opponent's battle phase I can tribute my monster in order to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the total attack points of all monsters destroyed!"

As Winged Kuriboh begins to glow brightly Ayato's set card flips upward, "Effect Shut negates a monster's effect and destroys it." Winged Kuriboh explodes as a result.

"I end my turn." Alexis says.

Jaden draws a card, "I have to discard another card thanks to Treasure of Slashing Life." Jaden says as he discards his final Repayment of Losses. "Since I've discarded Repayment of Losses I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck." Jaden draws another card from his deck. "I summon N-Air Hummingbird(800/600) in defense mode. We gain 500 life points for each card in your hands."

AA: 600/JA: 3100

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Jaden says.

Ayato draws a card, "Vandorgaron's Healer increases our life points by 500."

AA: 1100/JA: 3100

"I activate Healer's Restoration, this card increases our life points by the difference of our life points."

AA: 3100/JA: 3100

"Now I'll have my Vandorgaron's Jester attack your monster!" Jaden signals to his trap card, "Negate Attack ends the battle phase."

Ayato looks to Alexis, a plan formulating in his head, "I activate Pride of the Warrior, this card can only be equipped to a warrior-type monster, that monster can only be destroyed in battle." Ayato says as he equips the card to Alexis' monster.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Akari draws a card, "I summon another Cyber Harpie(1800/1300) to the field." Ayato smirked, "I activate Torrential Tribute! This card destroys all monsters on the field!"

All monsters on the field explode except for Alexis' Cyber Blader. "When Vandorgaron's Jester is destroyed by a spell or trap's effect, he can be special summoned to my field." Ayato says as his monster returns yet again.

Akari gasped in shock, that one card had definitely ruined her whole plan, there was nothing else she could do, considering her hand was full of spell cards that required a monster on her field to use. "I end my turn." She says, hoping Jaden's face-down card could help them survive.

Alexis drew a card, "This is it, Cyber Blader attack Jaden directly and end the duel!" Jaden's trap called flipped up, "Hero Soul can only be activated when I have at least one Elemental Hero that was removed from play, I can negate my opponent's monster's attack." Jaden says as E-Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) pops out of his duel disk.

Alexis frowns, once again Jaden had managed to save his team from defeat. "I place two cards face-down and then activate Angel's Divine Blessing. "This card doubles our life points."

AA: 6200/JA: 3100

"Then for every 1000 points of life points we recover our opponent's are allowed to draw a card from their decks." Alexis says as Jaden and Akari draw three cards from their decks.

Jaden draws a card from his deck, which he quickly discards due to his Treasure of Slashing Life. "I activate Poison of the Old Man, this card increases our life points by 1200."

AA: 6200/JA: 4300

"Next I activate Oversoul, this card allows me to special summon an normal Elemental Hero in my graveyard to my field." Jaden says as E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) appears on his side of the field.

"Next I'll activate Treasure from Hell, this card allows us to draw cards from the bottom of our decks until we have six." Jaden says as he, Alexis, and Ayato drew until they had six cards. (Akari has eight cards in her hand due to Alexis' Angel's Divine Blessing, so she doesn't draw)

"Monster Reborn brings back my N-Air Hummingbird(800/600) in defense mode, and I'm activating it's effect."

AA: 6200/JA: 10,300

"I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode and activate Gift of the Martyr, by sending a monster on my field to the graveyard I can add that's monster attack points to my Neos' attack points." Jaden says as his monster's attack strength increases to 4100.

"Since you have two monsters on your field my Cyber Blader's attack increases to 7200." Alexis says.

"Spell Retreival costs me 1000 life points and allows me to add a spell card in my graveyard from my hand."

AA: 6200/JA: 9300

"I activate the Gift of the Martyr I just got back." Jaden says as N-Air Hummingbird vanishes, causing Neos' attack points to rise to 4900, without N-Air Hummingbird, Alexis' monster's attack strength returns to 3600.

"Neos, attack Alexis' monster!"

Neos charged in on Alexis' monster as her set card flipped up, "Doble Posse allows your monster to attack directly!"

AA: 1300/JA: 9300

"Afterwards the attacked monster can attack you directly!" Alexis says as her monster kicks Jaden. "Angel Wing inflicts 300 more points of damage." Alexis says.

AA: 1300/JA: 5400

Jaden begins to chuckle after receiving the attack. "What's so funny?" Alexis asks. "I was assualted by the same combo three years ago." He says, remembering the first duel the two had had together. Alexis looks at him surprised, "You remember that?"

Jaden nods, "Of course, how could I forget, it was such a great combo." Alexis smiles, "I too always thought you were an interesting guy." She says, blushing at the compliment.

"At that time, dueling always filled me with excitement, just like you said, I've forgotten that feeling." Jaden says. "And I had so much experiences after that. There is more to life than having fun. There are a lot of painful things too. And I learned it all through dueling. I feel greatful for it, because it helped me grow up, of course, meeting you too, Alexis."

Alexis smiles, 'This is the Jaden Yuki I use to know.' Alexis' other face-down card flips upward, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Partner Change." Alexis says as the card explodes as a result.

Alexis and Akari once again switch partners. Alexis and Jaden share a smile before Jaden ends his turn. Ayato draws a card from his deck, "I activate Polymerization! Fusing Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) and Relentless(3000/0) together to create Tamer of Relentless(4000/0)."

"Next, Heavy Storm destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Ayato says as Alexis' three equip cards are destroyed. "When Angel Wing is destroyed I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck." Alexis says as she slips a card from her deck.

"Vandorgaron's Jester returns to my field since Polymerization sends him to the graveyard." Ayato's persistent monster returned, smiling broadly.

"Dimension Summon allows me to remove a card from the game in my graveyard in order to special summon a card in my hand." Ayato says as he removes Akari's Arrow Claw from the game. "I summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700). The male population erupted into cheers as the female monster appeared on the field, waving at her fans.

"Since Cyber Blader negates the effect of my spell cards when I have three or more monsters on my field, I'm entering my battle phase. "Tamer of Relentless, attack Cyber Blader!" Ayato declares.

Ayato's monster slams into Alexis' weaker monster.

AA: 1300/JA: 3500 (The AA now stands for Ayato and Akari, the JA now stands for Jaden and Alexis)

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ayato says.

Alexis draws a card, bringing her hand size to eight cards. "I activate Ritual of Machine Angel, by tributing Mind on Air(1000/1600) and Cyber Petite Angel(300/200) I can ritual summon Cyber Angel Dakini(2700/2400) in attack mode."

"When Dakini is ritual summoned my opponent selects one monster on their field and destroys it." Ayato frowned, "Choose? Well I'll choose Dark Magician Girl." Some of the male students screamed in outrage at Ayato.

Alexis smirks, "I activate Big Red Bulls-Eye. By discarding one card from my hand when a opponent chooses a target, I can switch it to another legal target." Alexis says as Vandorgaron's Jester explodes. "And since he was destroyed by a monster's effect, he doesn't return."

"I summon Cyber Tutu(1000/800) in attack mode, when my opponent has a monster on their side of the field that's stronger than my own I can attack you directly!"

Ayato motions to his set card, "Mystik Wok tributes a monster on my side of the field and increases my life points by that monster's attack!" Dark Magician Girl is thrown into a wok, much to the horror of the male students.

AA: 3300/JA: 3500

Cyber Tutu kicks Ayato in the chest, causing many male students to cheer as a result, how dare he do that to their beloved Dark Magician Girl!

AA: 2300/JA: 3500

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Akari draws a card from her deck, happy to be back on Ayato's team. "Monster Reincarnation allows me to add a monster in my graveyard to my hand by discarding one card to the graveyard." Akari says as she discards her Harpie's Pet Dragon(2000/2500) to the graveyard and adds a Harpie Lady(1300/1400) to her hand.

"Next I'll activate Monster Reborn, reviving my Harpie's Pet Dragon(2000/2500) that I just discarded." Akari says as her dragon emerges on the field, ready for battle.

"This next card costs me 1000 life points to activate." Akari says.

AA: 1300/JA: 3500

"Gathering of the Harpies allows me to special summon any number of monsters named "Harpie Lady" from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Akari says as two Harpie Lady monsters and two Cyber Harpies monster appear on her side of the field in attack mode.

"For every Harpie Lady on my field my dragon gains 300 attack points." Akari says as her dragon's attack points rise to 3200. "Next I'll activate Evil Intentions, this card allows one monster on my side of the field to attack every monster on my opponent's side of the field!" Akari declares as her dragon spews flames from it's mouth, consuming Jaden's Neos, and Alexis' two monsters.

AA: 1300/JA: 100

"Now, Harpie Lady, attack my opponents for the game!" Alexis motions to her set card, "I activate Defenseless Finds Defense, this card only activates when I have no monsters on my field, it negates an opponent's attack and ends the battle phase." Alexis says.

"Due to my Evil Intentions spell card, I can't conduct my battle phase next turn. I place five cards face-down and end my turn." Akari says placing the last cards in her hand in her spell/trap card zones.

Jaden draws a card, "This is the final turn I have to discard a card from my hand due to my Treasure of Slashing Life." Jaden says as he discards a card to the graveyard, leaving him with only one card to work with, the odds certainly seemed to be tipped in his opponent's favor, at least, that's how it seemed to everyone else watching.

"I activate Gift of Neos, this card can only be activated if E-Hero Neos was destroyed by battle, it allows me to draw two cards." Jaden says as he draws two cards from his deck. "Now I'll activate Miracle Contact, this card allows me to return monsters listed on a fusion monster card listed on a fusion monster that uses E-Hero Neos as a fusion material and allows me to fusion summon a E-Hero monster that uses E-Hero Neos as one of it's fusion materials." Jaden says as E-Hero Magma Neos(3000/2500) appears on his field.

"I activate the field spell Neo Space!" Jaden declares as an extra slot opens on his duel disk, allowing him to place the card there.

Akari motions to one of her sets, "Harpie's Defense allows me to switch all monsters on my field that have "Harpie" in their names to defense mode." Akari says as her monsters switch to defense position.

"Since there are exactly thirteen cards on the field and Neo Space increases my monster's attack by 500 points, my Magma Neos' attack points are now 8700." Jaden says as his monster's attack points shoots up to a staggering amount.

"This duel is over, attack Tamer of Relentless! Super Heat Meteor!" Jaden declares. Akari motions to her set card, "Battle Against the Odds doubles the attack of Tamer of Relentless." Akari says as Ayato's monster's attack increases to 8000.

As Akari's spell card vanishes Magma Neos' attack decreases to 8300, which is still strong enough to crush Ayato's monster.

AA: 1000/JA: 100

"I end my turn." Jaden says.

Ayato draws a card from his deck, "It's been fun, but I think it's time to end this duel." Ayato says. "I summon Vandorgaron's Servant(1000/1000) in attack mode and activate my set card, Ring of Destruction. Now my monster will be destroyed and we'll take 1000 points of damage." Ayato says as his monster explodes.

AA: 0/JA: 0

Everyone applauds as the duel finally ends in a tie. Ayato, Akari, Jaden, and Alexis all meet eachother in the middle of the arena. Jaden laughed, as did Ayato. "Looks like we tied again." Jaden says, shaking Ayato's hand.

Ayato smiles in return. "Here's your card back." Akari says as she hands Alexis Partner Change. Alexis accepts the card. Jaden turns to Alexis, "I know you helped set all this up, thanks for such a fun duel that I haven't had in a while." Both Jaden and Alexis exchange smiles.

Akari smiles, happy that her two friends were getting along better. As she turns to Ayato she finds that he is already leaving the arena. She looks down sadly, 'Ayato...'

The moon glowed over Duel Academy as Jaden made his way up the stairs of the Slifer Red Dorm. As he opened the door he was surprised to see Alexis waiting for him in his room. "Alexis?"

"Jaden, thanks for today."

Jaden blinks in confusion. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything."

"Actually, thanks to you, I was able to clear up some doubts I had."

Jaden's confused expression doesn't leave his face, "Doubts? About what?" He asks.

Alexis looks down, "About you actually."

"Me?"

"Jaden...I...you..." Alexis trails off.

"Huh?"

Alexis grabbed Jaden by his collar, catching him completely off guard. Her lips captured his own in a passionate, heated kiss. Pushing Jaden to a nearby wall the kiss only intensified, with Alexis in command.

Jaden groaned as Alexis' tongue slid into his mouth, their tongues dancing together. As they parted lips Jaden took the time to catch his breath. As he was doing so he could feel Alexis making her way down his body and heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down.

"Alexis what are you-"

Jaden was momentarily rendered speechless as he felt something hot and wet wrap around his member. All he could do was groan in pleasure as she engulfed him and ran her tongue up and down his length.

Alexis began to suck him, driving him mad with the sensations that her actions caused, they had never gone passed making out before. "Uh...Alexis..." Jaden managed to gasp, looking down at her.

He watched as her head bobbed up and down and he could feel her tongue and lips all over him. He nearly collapsed as he felt one soft hand cup his sack.

His breathing was short and ragged as he squeezed his eyes shut, Alexis continuing her ministrations to his most sensitive area. With a wet pop Alexis released him, blushing madly as she began to undo her button-up skirt.

Jaden could do nothing but watch, transfixed on her movements as she tossed her skirt carelessly and began to pull down her blue lace panties. Jaden' felt a trail of blood issue from his nose as he laid his eyes upon Alexis' womanhood.

Alexis grabbed Jaden by the hand, leading him to his bed. She laid down on it, with him on her top of her. Alexis gazed up at him as he asked the question she was sure he would ask. "Are you sure?"

Alexis nods her head, "Yes." With a nod of his head Jaden aligned himself with her already wet entrance. He penetrated her slowly, Jaden couldn't help but suck in a breath at the sight of her smooth lips parting to envelope his arousal.

He quickly thrusted into her once, causing Alexis to loudly cry out in pain. Jaden quickly pulled out, "Maybe we should stop." Jaden says, he knew that it would hurt for a womna's first time, but he wasn't expecting this.

Alexis closed her eyes in pain, "No...I want to do this." Jaden looked down at her reluctantly, "But-"

"Please." Alexis says.

Giving up, Jaden once again enters her, causing Alexis to wince in pain. Jaden begins a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her any more than he had to. After several minutes of this Alexis' groans of pain are replaced with moans of pleasure.

"You can go faster now Jaden." Alexis tells him. Jaden's strokes begin to increase in speed, causing Alexis to arch her back and thrust her chest forwards at the feeling of being filled.

Jaden took in the way her hardened nipples pressed against the fabric of her shirt as he continued his fast pace. With a particularly hard thrust Jaden buried himself up to the hilt in her pulsing body.

"Unh...Jaden!" She panted as his cock continued to glide in and out of her body. Jaden pulled his hips back and thrusted into her hard and deep, only to repeat the process again and again.

Alexis fisted her hands into the bed as she cried out. Alexis' moans suddenly increased in volume as her body began to spasm uncontrollably. As Alexis' orgasm over took her Jaden quickly pulled out, not wanting to cum inside her.

His seed exploded unto her shirt as he groaned loudly, Alexis was too far gone from the world to even notice. Jaden rolled over besides Alexis as he emptied the last of his essence on her shirt, panting heavily.

As Alexis came down from the high her orgasm had caused, she smiled. It had finally happened, she and Jaden had finally done it. Hearing Jaden's ragged breaths next to her made her feel closer to the Hero duelist than she ever had.

It wasn't long before said duelist fell asleep, not used to feeling so drained. Alexis smiled as she too drifted off to the peaceful realm of sleep. She knew that this was only the start of something new.

Ayato sat at his favorite spot at Duel Academy. The docks. The sounds of crashing waves always soothed him no matter how he felt at the moment. "When I couldn't find you at Hikari's I knew I'd find you here." A voice said.

Ayato recognized that voice anywhere, turning, he was greeted by the sad face of Akari. He regarded her for several moments before he turned away from her. Akari's sad expression didn't leave her face. She walked over to Ayato and sat down next to him.

"Did you need something?" He asks.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Akari asks.

"I see you everyday." Ayato says.

Akari frowns, "That's not what I mean."

Ayato remained silent.

"Ever since a few days ago you haven't spoken much to me, when you come to visit me, you only come for blood." Ayato closes his eyes, "You can't expect me to have sex with you everyday of the week." He says coldly.

"I don't expect you to sleep with me everyday, that isn't what our relationship is about. I just want to spend time with you again, like we used to, just for you to hold me in your arms again."

Ayato stood up, turning to leave. "I'll see you around." Akari stands up as well, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Is it me, am I not good enough for you anymore?" Akari asks, tears threatning to fall.

Ayato looks away, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it, how can I know if you don't tell me!?" Akari shouts, her tears falling freely. Ayato turns towards her, his blood red eyes trained on her.

"Fine, you want to know? I was raped. Lina came to me, her abilities were just too strong, I couldn't resist her, and she raped me. It eats me up inside that despite my protests, no matter how much I denied it, I enjoyed it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ayato asks.

Akari's hand falls from Ayato's shoulder, a surprised look on her face. All she could do was look at Ayato's guilt-ridden expression. Ayato turns away from her, "I'm going to bed...don't follow me." He says as he walks off, leaving Akari to cry alone.

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter, please review! Oh yeah, I forgot to add that Phoenix Soul(The card that allowed Hayato to swap decks in his duel against Ayato) was created by Seeker of the Soul, not me.**

**Next time: Tragedy strikes.**

**New Cards Played**

**Alexis**

**Vengeful Dancer: Dark/Warrior 3/1000/1000 When this card is sent to the graveyard from your hand destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Angel's Divine Blessing (Quick-Play Spell)  
Double your life points. For every 1000 points you gain your opponent draws one card from their deck.**

**Big Red Bulls-Eye (Quick-Play Spell)**

**You may activate this card when your opponent chooses one or more target(s). Discard a card from your hand to shift those target(s) to any other legal target(s). (This card was created by AngelofBlades)**

**Ayato**

**Pride of the Warrior (Equip Spell)  
This card can only be equipped to a warrior-type monster. The monster equipped with this card can only be destroyed as a result of battle.**

**Jaden**

**Hero Soul (Trap)  
This card can only be activated if there is at least one E-Hero monster that is removed from play, negate your opponent's attacking monster's attack.**

**Gift of Neos (Spell)  
This card can only be activated if a E-Hero Neos was destroyed in battle. Draw two cards from your deck.**

**Akari**

**Gathering of the Harpies (Spell)**

**Pay 1000 life points to activate this card. During the turn you activate this card, you may not Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a monster. Special Summon any number of monsters named "Harpie Lady" from your hand, deck or graveyard. (This card was created by AngelofBlades)**

**Harpie's Defense (Trap)  
Switch all monsters on the field with "Harpie" on their names to defense mode.**

**Battle Against the Odds (Trap)  
Activate this card only when a monster on your side of the field battles a monster with more attack points then your monster, double that monsters attack.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	40. Tragedy

**To those who have reviewed so far, thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter, what makes you think I own it this chapter?**

**Pumpkin King: Everyone hail to the Pumpkin's Song!**

**Ayato: Who the hell is that?**

**Me: (bows and says in a zombie like voice) Everyone hail to the Pumpkin's Song.**

**Ayato: What the hell?**

**The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: (bows and says in a zombie like voice) Everyone hail to the Pumpkin's Song.**

**Ayato: What's going on? What's wrong with you people?**

**Chapter Forty: Tragedy**

A few days had passed since Ayato had confessed to Akari. Blair and several Obelisk Blue students are currently taking pictures of students around Duel Academy.

Akari is sitting in a classroom, thinking about something. Blair and two Obelisk Blue students walk over to her. "Akari say cheeese." She says happily as she trains her camera on Akari's face.

Akari turns to the camera as it flashes, not looking very lively. Blair pouts, "It won't be a good picture if you don't smile."

"What's the picture for?"Akari asks. Blair answers, "Were the graduation album committe, were taking pictures of students around the school to make an album." The two students behind her nod their heads, "That's right."

"Graduation album? Ah, yes. It's about that time, isn't it?" Akari says as she turns her face away from them. Blair smiles, "Okay, now smile this time." Akari turns back and tries to smile as the camera flashes.

Blair frowns, "Really...you don't look very happy."

"Sorry."

Blair cheers up, "Oh well. There were a lot of things that happened this year, I'm sure you had to go through a lot."

"It's not like that." Akari protest weakly.

Blair suddenly looks determined, "All right, for the seniors, we underclassmen are going to do some work!" The two students blink in surprise, "We are?"

"That's right, the committee is going to hold a graduation party."

Akari looks surprised as the two students by Blair's side agree that it's a great idea.

Lina's eyes scan the text of the Book of Xemnas, reading it's contents carefully, she closed the book as she heard the sound of a soft knock on her metallic door.

She smirked, only one person in the Order would ever knock like that. "Come in...Oni." With a clang the door opens up, a man wearing a black coat walking in.

The man himself stood at an even six feet, walking slowly into the room. He pulled his hood down, revealing his face, "I have returned." He says.

The man's long white hair contrasted greatly against his dark skin, his silver eyes staring down at his leader. Lina stood up, "You've finally returned, it's been nearly a year since I sent you on that mission. Did you manage to complete it?"

The man nods, "Even though you sent Ryuji to find me, I would have not returned if I hadn't done what you asked of me." He says. Lina smiles, Oni, more so than her own brother, was always the most loyal to her.

Oni reached into his coat, pulling out a deck of Duel Monster cards. "It took a large amount of dark souls to create this. If I may ask, what do you need it for?" The dark skinned man asked.

Lina took the deck from him. "It's just for an experiment, I wanted to see if what the book of Xemnas said was true, it seems it was right." She says as she looks through the deck.

"How could I be of further service?" The man asked with the upmost respect for the woman before him. Lina smiled once more, "You know me too well."

In front of Duel Academy, Hikari is distributing invitations to the graduation party to Akari, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. Jasmine and Mindy smile as they receive their invitations. "Wow, a party!" Jasmine exclaims. "This should be fun." Mindy says.

"Your helping the committee?" Akari asks as she receives her invitation. Hikari nods, "I am the head of it after all." She replies. Akari looks confused as she hands her another invitation.

"I would like for you to invite Ayato."

Akari looks confused, after all, Ayato spent the majority of his time with said woman. "Eh? Why me?"

"Well I haven't been able to catch up with him today to get his picture." Hikari sighes, "It's very troublesome." Akari looks down, "So why should I...-"

Hikari cuts her off, "Well then, please take care of it." She says before running off. "Wait!" Akari shouts as the older woman begins to run faster.

"Ms. Taragi is very energetic, isn't she?"

The moon casts it's glow through Akari's window as she lays on her bed. She picks up a picture that she had taken with Ayato at the end of their first year at Duel Academy.

Ayato was running from his life as a blushing Akari was chasing after him, a moment that Hikari had managed to catch on camera. Akari smiled as she remembered that day.

The group had went out for a picnic a week before Zane's graduation. Ayato had tried to reach for a hot dog when he slipped and fell face first into her crotch.

Akari rolled over, studying the picture. She had really layed into him that day. Akari sighed, Ayato was so much different now. And it was all Lina's fault. She really didn't know what to think or feel, how should one feel when they find out that their boyfriend was raped? She just didn't know. Sighing, she put the picture back on her night stand.

The following day, Akari finds herself walking up the stairs of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm. 'Even though I'm here, he might not answer.' She thinks to herself. As she makes her way towards Ayato's room she spots a mousy girl in a Obelisk Blue uniform at walking out of Ayato's room.

"What were you doing in there?" Akari asks.

"Eep!" The mousy girls screams, falling flat on her back. "I wasn't doing anything bad, I promise!" Akari eyes the camera in the girl's hand. "Are you a part of the graduation committee?" She asks.

The girl gets up, picking the camera up, she dusts herself off before answering, "Yes, I was looking for Ayato but he doesn't seem to be here." Akari turns from the girl, "Follow me, I think I know where he might be."

At the docks of Duel Academy Ayato lays back, his hand folded under his head, his eyes closed. He found that this was one of the few times that he ever felt a peace lately.

Kuriboh appeared next to him, resting on his master's chest, the sound of the crashing waves and the birds overhead soothing it as much as it was his master.

Ayato opened his eyes, smiling at the sleeping form of his spirit partner, he was happy that his father passed it on to him. As he began to close his eyes again he frowned, he could hear footsteps approaching him.

The footsteps stopped as Akari and the mousy girl that she had met earlier was standing over him. Akari frowned down at him, "Ayato. You haven't taken a single picture for the graduation album."

Ayato sat up abruptly, Winged Kuriboh falling off his chest as a result, only Akari noticed, as the mousy girl had no way of being able to see the spirit. "Hey, get over here!" Akari says, getting fed up with the way Ayato was acting.

Turning him around she locks her arms with his. "Take the picture." She says. The girl nods as she pulls out her camera. As the girl takes several pictures Ayato doesn't look cheerful or smile at all.

"I got it, these are some really good pictures." The mousy girl says smiling. "Were done now, right?" Ayato asks coldly. Ayato walks pass the two girls, Kuriboh following after him.

"Wait, our graduation isn't that far off, so why don't you help out more? I know we aren't on the best of terms right now but...were still together, right?" Akari asks softly, the resolve she had shown earlier melting away.

Ayato turns to the girl, his eyes looking at her softly for a moment. The mousy girl digs into her pocket, pulling out a invitation. "Um, were having a graduation party next week. Please come." The girl says as she hands Ayato the invitation.

Ayato takes the invitation from the girl as he begins to walk off again, "I will if I want to."

Syrus pushes Zane's wheelchair as he strolls through the forest, Nico by his side. "There's going to be a graduation party brother, I made sure to get you a invitation as well." Syrus says.

Zane smiles, "It's alright Syrus, you don't have to keep watching over me like this, I'll be alright, you should focus more on yourself."

Syrus frowns slightly, "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Syrus asks. Zane nods, "I'd only get in your way if I did, besides, this is your graduation party."

Nico listened to the two brothers talk as she walked belongside them. They reminded her of herself and Hitaki, despite what the woman had done in the past she was like an older sister to her, she wondered what she was doing right now.

Ryuji followed the man named Oni as he walked towards his room, which had been unused for almost a year. "Hey! What did she say, you going on another mission?" Ryuji asks, when he had found the man, all his schemes had fallen apart, the man really did creep him out, but he needed to be updated on everything that happened if he wanted to throw the Order into more chaos.

"I am, but as of now, Lina's giving me the week off."

Ryuji pressed on, "So what did she ask you to do?"

"There's someone she wants me to get rid of, I'd do it now, but I admit I am a little tired."

Ryuji frowned, it didn't seem the man was willing to say anymore than that. "Well I wish you luck." The man walked away without another word. Ryuji turned away, his trademark grin on his face, 'A week eh?'

Hikari stood up, "Were done for the day, come back in two days." She says. Ayato stands up as well, "Two days? Why not tomorrow?" He asks.

Hikari sighes, "Your wearing me out Ayato, I may have more magic ability than you, but you have far more stamina, I can't keep this up everyday, especially now that your using me as your source of blood."

Ayato frowned, "Okay, if you had to evaluate me right now-" Hikari cuts him off, "Your at the intermediate level, your advancing far faster than any student of mine has ever done." She says methodically.

"When will I be strong enough to defeat Lina?" Ayato asks. "When your better than I am, then you'll be ready." Hikari tells him honestly. Ayato frowns, "How long will that take?" He asks.

"At the rate your increasing, a month, perhaps a little bit more."

Ayato nods, turning to leave, "Alright."

Hikari sighes, "Honestly Ayato, you need to talk to Akari, she needs you." Without saying another word, Ayato leaves.

A week quickly passes, the gym of Duel Academy is redesigned into a ballroom for the graduation party taking place for the seniors. Many students attending are dressed up as Duel Monsters as they dance to the beat of a song currently playing.

Syrus and Chazz are at the food table, enjoying the food as Alexis and Jaden takes a picture with Jasmine and Mindy. Akari is standing near the entrance, wondering if Ayato will show up.

Nico, having finally finished putting on her Dark Magician Girl costume, makes her way towards the party, wanting to make a big entrance.

She stops in mid-stroll when a man appears before her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the man's face before her, "Oni?"

The man looks down at the girl, "Personally, I have nothing against you, but if it is Lina's wish, then you shall die by my hand." He says, his snow white duel disk activating.

With a snap of his fingers a duel disk materialized on Nico's arm. "There is no escape from me. Now, let's duel."

Nico: 4000/Oni: 4000

Nico draws six cards from her deck, her hands trembling in fear of her opponent. She had only met the man before her once, he always seemed be on some long term mission, but the time that she did meet him, it established an irreplaceable fear of the man.

The man frowned, "The duel had already started, since you have drawn six cards, your turn is first." The man says.

Nico looks down into her hand, smiling slightly at the cards in her hand. "I summon Magician's Valkyria(1600/1800) in attack mode, Double Summon allows me to normal summon another monster, so I'm summoning another Magician's Valkyria." Nico says as the two monsters that looked similar to Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field.

"When Magician's Valkyria is on the field, no other spellcaster-type monsters can be attacked, since I have two, I've locked my field." Nico says as she ends her turn, confident in her strategy.

Oni draws a card, "I activate the field spell card Clear World."

Nico looks on it surprise as the surrounding area is turned into an endless expanse of the color white. "This card has six different effects for whatever attribute monster is on the field, for example, since you have two light monsters on your side of the field, Clear World forces you to play with your hand open to me." Oni says as Nico's cards are shown to him.

"I summon Clear Phantom(ATK:1200) in defense mode, when it's face-up on my field, it doesn't have an attribute." Oni says as a weird monster encased in a white crystal appears on his field. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Nico draws a card, 'So Clear World won't work on him.' "You may have been able to bypass your own card's effect but my two monsters are stronger than your Clear Phantom!"

With a twirl of her staff one of Nico's Magician's Valkyria unleashed a beam of energy that slammed into Clear Phantom, effectively destroying it.

"When Clear Phantom is destroyed the monster that attacked it is destroyed as well." Oni says as Nico's monster explodes. "Also you must discard the top three cards on your deck to the graveyard.

Nico frowns as she discards the top three cards in her deck to her graveyard. Oni's set card flips upward, "Attribute Chameleon is a continuous trap card that allows me to once per my opponent's turn, change the attribute of one of my opponent's monsters, I change your remaining Magician's Valkyria's attribute to dark. When Clear World is on the field and you have a dark-type monster on your field, you cannot declare an attack." Oni says.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise, he had this all planned out from the very beginning, he allowed her first monster to attack his Clear Phantom so it could destroy it with it's effect and break her combo, then stop her second one from attacking. 'This man is good.' Nico thought to herself.

Oni draws a card from his deck, "I summon Clear Rage Golem(1600/1800) and equip it with Attribute Mastery and Attribute Bomb." Oni says as a golem encased in a white crystal appears on his field.

"Attribute Mastery allows me to designate a attribute, when the equipped monster battles with a monster of the designated attribute that monster is destroyed without applying damage caculation and Attribute Bomb allows me to designate a attribute, when the equipped monster destroys a monster of the designated attribute, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent." Oni says.

"The attribute I choose is dark-type, now Clear Rage Golem, attack Magician's Valkyria!" Nico braces herself as her monster is destroyed.

Nico: 3000/Oni: 4000

"I end my turn."

Nico draws a card from her deck, "I set one monster card in face-down defense position and place one card face-down." Nico says as she ends her turn.

Oni draws a card, "Trying to bypass Clear World's effect I see. I summon Clear Cube(DEF:0) and I'll have my Golem attack your face-down monster."

"My face-down monster is Fire Sorcerer(1000/1500), when this card is flipped face-up I have to randomly select two cards and remove them from play." Nico says as her final Magician's Valkyria and her Twilight Fusion are removed from play.

"You take 800 points of damage." Nico says as her monster is destroyed by Oni's attack.

Nico: 3000/Oni: 3200

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Oni says calmly.

Alexis walks over to Akari, "Why are you standing over here all by yourself?" She asks. Akari turns away, "I'm sorry. I have to step out for a bit." Akari says as she turns to exit the gym, Alexis looking worriedly after her.

As Akari exits the gym she meets face to face with Ayato. "Y-you came?" She asked surprised. Ayato looked away, "That's not it at all, I was just passing by." He lied.

Akari fought the urge to slap the young man before her, "Ayato...I've been thinking these pass few days, and...it's okay."

Ayato blinks in confusion, "Okay? What's okay?"

Akari continues, "I don't care what Lina did to you, I still accept you, I still love you, that won't change."

Ayato looks away from Akari, his eyes downcast, "How can you say that?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akari grasps him by the face, "Because...it's the truth."

Ayato pulls away from her, "Stop it."

Akari takes a step forward as Ayato takes a step back. Ayato frowns, "You don't get it, I had sex with another woman, I screamed her name in pleasure, I betrayed you!" Ayato says, his voice getting louder with each declaration.

Akari keeps her resolve, "And I'm telling you that I still love you!" Akari retorted. Ayato turned away, "I knew I should have never come here. It was just a stupid idea."

Akari hugs Ayato from behind, "Please Ayato...I need you." Ayato tenses up upon contact, but then relaxes. Akari lets him go, "Please stay here, with me."

"I'm can't." Ayato says, his back still facing her. Akari reaches to grab Ayato again but falters when he vanishes, leaving her all alone.

Syrus looks around, looking slightly concerned, "Hey Alexis, have you seen Nico?" He asks. Alexis shakes her head, "No, I haven't seen her at all." Syrus turns away, frowning, "That's strange, she said she wouldn't take too long."

Syrus exits the gym, seeing Akari looking out the nearby window, "Akari, have you seen Nico?" Syrus asks. Akari merely shakes her head. Syrus begins to walk off, "Guess I'll go look for her then."

Nico: 3000/Oni: 3200

"I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back the Dark Archetype(1400/400) I had to discard becuase of your Clear Phantom's effect in defense mode." Nico says as her monster forms on her side of the field.

"Now I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior(1600/1000) in attack mode. When Breaker is summoned he gets one spell counter that increases his attack points by 300 points, but I'm removing that spell counter so he can remove your Clear World from the field!"

Oni's face-down card flipped upward, "I activate Effect Shut, this card negates the effect of an effect monster and destroys it." Oni says as her monster explodes.

"Attribute Chameleon changes your Dark Archetype to a fire-type monster."

Nico looks at him confused, "What's the reason for doing that."

"At your end phase when Clear World is on the field and you have a fire-type monster on your field, you will receive 1000 points of damage."

Nico frowns as she ends her turn, taking 1000 points of damage as a result.

Nico: 2000/Oni: 3200

Oni drew a card from his deck, "I'll have my monster attack your monster." Oni says as his monster slams into Nico's destroying it. "I'll end my turn."

Nico draws a card from her deck, "I activate Graceful Charity!" She draws three more card from her deck. "Now I have to discard two cards to my graveyard, and one of them is Repayment of Losses." Nico says as she discards said card and Archfiend of Gilfer(2200/2500) to the graveyard.

Nico draws a card as she continues her turn, "Since Watapon(200/300) was added to my hand due to Graceful Charity it can be special summoned on the field." Nico says as the cute little monster appears on her field.

"Next I summon Mystical Elf(800/2000) in defense mode."

"Attribute Chameleon turns your Mystical Elf into a dark-type monster."

"Since Archfiend of Gilfer was sent to the graveyard it can be equipped to your monster and decrease it's attack by 500 points." Nico says as the demon-like monster jumps onto his monster's back.

"I end my turn."

Oni draws a card, "I attack your Mystical Elf, since it's now considered a dark-type monster, Attribute Mastery and Attribute Bomb activate." Oni's monster rushes through Nico's monster.

Nico: 1000/Oni: 3200

"I end my turn."

Nico's hands were once again trembling as she reached for her next card, Oni was barely trying and yet he was controlling this duel so easily. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" Nico declares as she draws six cards and Oni draws four.

"I summon Ancient Elf(1450/1200) in attack mode."

"Attribute Chameleon changes your monster's type to fire, now at your end phase you will be forced to take 1000 points of damage and lose the duel, and your life."

"I activate Magical Dimension, this card can only activate when I have a face-up spellcaster-type monster, I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and special summon one spellcaster-type monster from my hand." Nico says as Watapon disappears and is replaced with Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700).

Oni looks at Nico with mild confusion, "Ancient Elf is still on your field, if you can't win in this turn, you lose, so why didn't you tribute Ancient Elf?"

Nico smirks, "My next card can only be activated by tributing a face-up spellcaster-type monster on my field, Spellcaster's Protection negates the effects of my opponent's spell and trap cards this turn." Nico says as her monster Ancient Elf vanishes.

"Now I'll activate Magic Formula, this card can only be equipped to a Dark Magician Girl, it increases her attack points by 700 points, now Dark Magician Girl attack Clear Rage Golem!"

A wave of dark magic slammed into Oni's weakened monster.

Nico: 1000/Oni: 1600

"I end my turn." Nico says, assured in her victory.

Oni draws a card calmly, bringing his hand size to five cards, "I activate Clear Sacrifice, this card allows me to remove monster in my graveyard with Clear in their names from play needed to tribute summon a monster with Clear in it's name." Oni says as his Clear Phantom and Clear Rage Golem pops out of his duel disk.

"I summon Clear Vice Dragon(0/0) in attack mode."

Nico look surprised upon seeing the eight star monster with no attack or defense points. "This card becomes double the amount of attack points of a monster it attacks in battle." Oni says as his monster charges towards Nico.

"Nico!" A voice calls out. Nico turns around, seeing Syrus running towards her, "Stay back!" She yells at him as the monster's attack collides with Dark Magician Girl, causing a massive explosion that knocks Nico off her feet.

Nico: 0/Oni: 1600

Syrus sprints as Nico plummets towards the ground, making a dive for it he catches her before she collides with the hard earth. Syrus looks up at Oni, who has his back turned to him.

"If you feel the need to seek revenge for her death, or want to join her in the afterlife, meet me here in one week at midnight." Oni says as he vanishes.

"Death?" Syrus questions as he looks down at Nico, indeed her face had lost all color. Syrus shook her body franticallly, "Nico? Nico? Nico?!" He screamed over and over again.

Nico opened her eyes slightly, "See Syrus...I wore the costume just like you wanted."

"Your alive!" Syrus exclaims happily. "I'm glad to have met you Syrus."  
Syrus looks panicked upon hearing those words, "Don't say that Nico!" He says, tears spilling from his face. "Your not going to die, your going to live!"

"I love you Syrus." She says. "I love you too, but your going to live another day, so don't say goodbye." Syrus encourages her. Nico closes her eyes, "I got to hear you say I love you one more time...I'm happy." Nico says as her heart finally stops beating.

Syrus shakes her still body, "Nico, wake up, wake up! I need you, you can't be dead!" After several more unsuccessful tries Syrus lets the heavens hear his anguish as he screams into the starry night sky.

Ryuji grins a few feet away, this could work out in his favor.

**There's going to be more duels/angst in the next few chapters, just thought I should let you all know. Please review!**

**Next Time: Syrus prepares for his battle against Oni, Akari confronts Ayato in an unexpected place, and Ryuji puts his scheme into action.**

**Nico's Card**

**Spellcaster's Protection (Spell)  
Tribute one spellcaster-type monster to activate this card, negate the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards this turn.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	41. Tears

**I hope you guys appreciate these fast updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I make any money from writing this story.**

**Pumpkin King: HAIL!**

**Ayato: (pulls out a fork and a knife) I like pumpkin.**

**Pumpkin King: (sweat drops) Stay away from me!**

**Chapter Forty-One: Tears**

The rain pours heavily over Duel Academy Island as several students stand in front of a grave. The mousy girl that Akari had met the other day walks over to the grave and places a rose next to it. She walks away sadly.

Jaden looks down at his friend's expression, it is one of great sorrow. He looks away sadly, he didn't know what to say. Ayato looked at the grave with pity, the Order had taken away a life, this was the first time that something like this had happened, he vaguely wondered why Nico had to die.

He turned to Syrus, the boy hadn't stopped crying since yesterday. Taking one final look at the grave Ayato began to leave, Akari watched as he left, watching him sadly. 'Ayato...'

Zane stared up at Duel Academy's infirmary ceiling. He turned slightly in his bed when he heard a soft knock, "Come in." He said. The door opend up slightly, revealing Syrus. Syrus slowly walks over to Zane's bed and takes a seat in the chair next to it.

Zane studies Syrus' face finding that it expressed no emotions. Zane sat up slightly in his bed, looking around, he looked slightly confused when he didn't see Nico in the room as well, that girl was always with Syrus.

"Syrus...where's Nico?" He asked. Upon hearing her name Syrus instantly broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably in his brother's bed. "She's gone brother...dead, I'll never get to see her again."

Zane looks down at his brother, he didn't know how he should comfort his brother. Syrus looks up, his tears falling freely, "And it's all his fault." Zane looks surprised as Syrus says this, "His?"

Syrus tells his brother everything that had happened, Zane hanging on to his every word. "I see, one week." Zane turns to his brother seriously, "Are you planning on getting revenge?"

Syrus looks away, "I don't know, but he said that whether it was revenge that I wanted, or whether I wanted to join her, I should meet him." Zane frowns upon hearing that, "Do you really think that Nico wants you to die?" He asks.

Syrus looks down sadly, his tears still present on his face, "No"  
Zane gets out of bed slowly, walking behind the chair Syrus was in weakly. He reaches into his black blazer on the back of his chair and pulls out his deck.

Walking weakly back to his bed, he turns toward Syrus. "When I dueled Yubel, I used up everything that I had, since that time, I realized that I couldn't go beyond that duel. If you go to meet this man, don't go to your death, live." Zane says as he hands the deck to Syrus.

Ryuji chuckled to himself as he walked towards Hitaki's room, once he reached her door he wiped his smirk from his face, trying to look serious. He knocked on her metal door twice. After several moments the door opens, revealing the annoyed face of Hitaki.

"What do you want?" She asks. "You don't know?" He asks. Hitaki raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Don't know what?"

Ryuji shook his head, "I thought you would be the first to know, Nico's dead." Hitaki's eyes widened in shock, flinging her door open, "What?! How did that happen?"

"She was so happy when she died, after all, she did get to die in her lover's arms." Ryuji says, turning his back to her. Hitaki looks down sadly, Nico had been like a little sister to her, more so than Akari ever was.

She looks back up, glaring darkly, "Tell me who did it." Although she couldn't see it, Ryuji was grinning, 'Just as planned.'

Syrus is now standing in front of the ocean, his duel disk activated. Drawing a card from his brother's deck he summon Cyberdark Horn, he draws again and gets Photon Generator Unit.

Syrus falls to his knees as he feels a painful impact to his heart. 'Whenever I draw or turn over a card, this impact runs throughout my body.' Syrus takes the deck out of his duel disk. As soon as he does the pain in his body vanishes.

'This is why my brother is in the condition he is in now, not because of those underground duels.' He thinks to himself briefly. 'This deck can't be used if the person using it will isn't strong enough.' Syrus stands up, a determined look on his face, "Nico, I will win, I will avenge your death." He says as he reinserts the deck into his duel disk.

As soon as he does the pain quickly returns, causing his hand to shake as he draws a card from the deck, 'I have to push forward, this is for Nico, this is what she would want, I will live!' Syrus thinks to himself.

The man known only as Oni walks throughout the corridors of the Order's hideout, making his way towards Lina's room.

"Oni!"

Oni turns slightly, seeing an irate Hitaki behind him. "You bastard!" Hitaki shouts at him. Oni turns toward her completely. "Lina told me that you might come after me." He says.

"Your damn right I've come after you." She said, glaring at him menacingly. Oni seems unfazed, "You want revenge?" He asks.

Hitaki doesn't even answer as her duel disk shifts into place. Oni watches as an immense amount of darkness begins to seep out of her, the darkness forms a ring around herself and Oni.

Oni still seems unfazed by the amount of sheer power radiating from the woman before him. "You seek a punishment game?" He asks simply.

"Winner decides the fate of the loser." Hitaki says, "Now hurry up and activate your duel disk, I want to make you suffer for what you did to Nico."

Oni raised a eyebrow at the woman's words as his snow white duel disk materialized on his arm, his deck already in place. "I only did what I was ordered to do."

Hitaki smiled at Oni sadistically, "I'll come after her after I'm finished with you!" She says as she draws six cards from her deck, taking the initiative.

Hitaki: 4000/Oni: 4000

"I summon Harpie Lady 1(1300/1400) in attack mode." As she placed her card on the disk, a red-haired Harpie wearing purple appeared. She brandished her claws at Oni and screeched.

"Her special ability boosts all wind-type monsters by 300 points." Hitaki says as a whirlwind engulfs her monster, increasing it's attack to 1600.

Hitaki glared at Oni, she had met the man a few times before but didn't know what type of deck he used. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." She said as she placed the card on her disk.

Oni drew a card, looking as calm as ever. "I have a fitting punishment in mind for you when this is over." Hitaki's glare only grew darker upon hearing the man's words.

Oni looked at Hitaki's face-down card. "I place two cards face-down, then I activate the field spell card, Clear World." An extra slot extended from his snow white duel disk, placing the powerful card unto it.

The entire area instantly turned white, making it seem as if the two combatants were dueling in a void of nothingness. Hitaki frowned, "I don't know what that card does, but it won't matter." She said as her face-down card flipped up, "Dust Tornado destroys Clear World!"

"I figured you might do that." Oni says as one of his face-down cards activate, by discarding one card from my hand Big Red Bulls-Eye allows me to switch the target to another legal target." Oni says as he discards his Nihilistic Summoning Technique.

The tornado veers off the path of Clear World and slams into Oni's other set card, which is revealed to be Repayment of Losses. "Since Repayment of Losses was sent to my graveyard I draw a card from my deck." He says as he slips the next card in his deck into his hand.

Hitaki frowns, he had managed to protect his field spell card and draw a card from his deck at the same time, this guy was not to be taken lightly. "Dust Tornado allows me to set a spell or trap card from my hand." She says as a holographic representation of her set card emerges on the field.

"I summon Clear Rage Golem(1600/1800) in attack mode and equip it with Attribute Mastery, this card allows me to designate an attribute, and I choose wind, when my monster battles a monster of the designated attribute then that monster is destroyed without battle caculation. Clear Rage Golem, attack Harpie Lady 1!"

"I activate Absolute End, this card forces your monster to attack me directly!" Oni raises an eyebrow as his monster slams into Hitaki.

Hitaki: 2400/Oni: 4000

"When Clear Rage Golem attacks my opponent directly they lose 300 points for every card in their hand."

Hitaki: 2100/Oni: 4000

Hitaki's last set card activates, "By discarding one card from my hand when I take damage to my life points I can activate Damage Condenser, this card allows me to special summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal to or less than the attack I took." Hitaki says as she discards her Harpie's Pet Dragon(2000/2500) to the graveyard.

"I summon another Harpie Lady 1(1300/1400)." Another Harpie joined Hitaki's first one. "Since I have two of them both of my monster's attack points increase to 1900." Hitaki says, "The card I discarded was a Repayment of Losses, that means I can draw a card from my deck."

"I end my turn." Oni says.

Hitaki draws a card from her deck, giving her two cards to work with. Before she makes a move Oni interrupts her, "When Clear World is on the field and you have a wind-type monster on the field you are not allowed to activate any spell cards."

Hitaki's eyes widened in surprise, the card she had just drawn was Treasure from Hell. "So Clear World affects us negatively depending on what type of monster we have?" Oni nods. Hitaki glares, "Your monster is a dark-type monster, so why didn't you get affected?'

"When Clear Rage Golem is on the field, it doesn't have an attribute, in fact, every monster in my deck has this effect. Clear World will never effect me."

Hitaki grimaces, 'Since Clear Golem has Attribute Mastery on it, it will automatically destroy any wind-type monster that battles it without damage caculation, no matter how strong they are, and now I can't even activate my spell cards.' This was going to make things harder for her, a lot harder.

Akari opened the window to Ayato's balcony as she quietly entered his room. She looked around the dark room, finding it empty. She was about to leave when she heard the tell tale sound of water running. 'He must be taking a shower.' She thought to herself, 'This is my chance.'

Ayato's eyes were downcast as the hot water ran over his pale skin. His hair began to mat to his face as it got wetter, slightly obscuring his vision. With a light brush of his hand he pushed the extra hair out of his eyes.

"Honestly Ayato, you need to talk to Akari, she needs you."

Ayato closed his eyes, it was a week ago that Hikari had told him that. Despite the way he acted towards her he knew she was right, she really did need him, and he needed her as well, he couldn't deny that fact any longer.

"I don't care what Lina did to you, I still accept you, I still love you, that won't change."

Ayato looks away from Akari, his eyes downcast, "How can you say that?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akari grasps him by the face, "Because...it's the truth."

Ayato pulls away from her, "Stop it."

Akari takes a step forward as Ayato takes a step back. Ayato frowns, "You don't get it, I had sex with another woman, I screamed her name in pleasure, I betrayed you!" Ayato says, his voice getting louder with each declaration.

Akari keeps her resolve, "And I'm telling you that I still love you!" Akari retorted. Ayato turned away, "I knew I should have never come here. It was just a stupid idea."

Akari hugs Ayato from behind, "Please Ayato...I need you." Ayato tenses up upon contact, but then relaxes. Akari lets him go, "Please stay here, with me."

"I can't." Ayato says, his back still facing her. Akari reaches to grab Ayato again but falters when he vanishes, leaving her all alone.

Ayato regretted everything that he had said, he knew it must have been hard for Akari to confront him like that. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door to his bathroom open and close. "Who's there?" He asked, startled.

Akari walked through the room that was quickly filling with steam, she could see Ayato's masculine silhouette through the distorted glass, she pulled the door open, a surprised Ayato looking back at her.

She stepped into the tub, closing the door behind her, the showerhead's hot water prickling her naked skin. She took a step towards Ayato who grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

She found herself pressed to Ayato's chest, her back molded to his front and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. For a moment they just stood there, letting the hot water wash over them. Akari leaned back heavily against Ayato's chest.

Ayato didn't know what had come over him, but when he saw her, saw the look in her eyes, saw all the pain he had caused her for the pass two weeks, he couldn't help but embrace her.

"I'm sorry." He said, tears threatning to form. For the first time in weeks, Akari genuinely smiled, she reached up to stroke a hand through Ayato's wet locks. "I already told you, I forgive you." She said.

The arms crossed over her stomach slid apart so his hands could grasp her hips, he turned her around and was greeted with blue eyes staring into his blood red, he dipped his head to kiss her.

The meeting of their lips was soft and unhurried, lacking the urgency that arose in the heat of passion. His touch was soft and gentle and Akari savored it, basking in the warmth of his body and heat of the water.

Akari sighed as they finally broke apart, her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips. "What happened to Nico has made me realize, that life can end at any time, unexpectedly. I don't want you to die thinking that I don't love you." Ayato says, letting his tears fall freely.

Akari merely hugged the young man, "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere." She soothed. The two stayed embraced like this, neither one wanting to let the other go.

Hitaki: 2100/Oni: 4000

'My deck is heavily based on spell cards, If I can't play them, I have no chance at winning.' Hitaki thinks to herself as she sets a card face-down. "I end my turn."

Oni draws a card from his deck, bringing his hand size to two cards. "I equip Clear Rage Golem with Attribute Bomb, I designate an attribute, and when my monster destroys a monster with that attribute, you take 1000 points of damage. Now Clear Rage Golem, attack Harpie Lady 1!"

Hitaki motioned to her set card, "Harpie Lady's Phoenix Female Formation negates a monster's attack as long as I have more than one Harpie Lady on the field." She says as a bird made of fire blocks Oni's monster. "I activate Pot of Greed." Oni says as he draws two cards.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Hitaki drew a card from her deck, she was in a tight spot. "I place one card face-down." Oni's set card flips upward, "Attribute Gravity is a permanent trap card that forces all monsters in attack mode to attack."

Hitaki's eyes widened in surprise as her two Harpie's fly towards Oni's monster, which, thanks to it's Attribute Mastery, destroys them easily.  
"Attribute Bomb activates." Oni says as Hitaki is forced to take 2000 points of damage for her two monster's destruction.

Hitaki: 1100/Oni: 4000

"I end my turn." Hitaki says reluctantly, there wasn't much she could do with just a spell card in her hand, one that she couldn't use.

Oni drew a card from his deck, "I activate the permanent spell Clear Wall. Now I'll attack with my Clear Rage Golem."

"I activate Negate Attack!" Hitaki declares as a shield of magical energy appears on her field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Oni says as he places the last card in his hand on his duel disk.

Hitaki draws a card, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay on the defensive for long. Her face lit up once she saw the card she had drawn. "I summon Territorial Bird(0/2100) in defense mode." A large blue bird appeared on Hitaki's side of the field perched on a nest. It screeched at Oni.

"Trying to bypass Attribute Gravity's effect? It won't matter, my monster's Attribute Mastery will allow it to destroy it next turn and you'll take another 1000 points of damage. That other card in your hand is undoubtly a spell card because you have yet to play it. Since your bird is a wind-type monster, you definitely can't play it." Oni said.

Hitaki smirked, "This monster is the perfect monster to use against you, this card negates the effects of my opponent's field spell cards, hence it's name."

The surrounding area dissolved as the dimly lit corridors of the Order came back into view. Oni looked mildly surprised, no one had ever been able to do that before.

"Now I can activate my spell card, Treasure from Hell allows us both to draw cards from the bottom of our decks until we have six cards." Hitaki explained as she and her opponent both drew six cards from the bottom of their decks.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation, by discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard I can add a monster in my graveyard to my hand." Hitaki says as the Harpie's Pet Dragon(2000/2500) she had discarded earlier materializes in her hand and her Harpie Lady(1300/1400) goes to the graveyard.

"Ancient Rules allows me to special summon a level five or higher monster in my hand, so I'll choose Harpie's Pet Dragon(2000/2500) in attack mode." Hitaki say as the dragon appears on the field, roaring at it's opponent.

"Gathering of the Harpies cost me 1000 life points but it allows me to special summon Harpie Lady monsters from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Hitaki says as the two Harpie Lady 1's appear on her field from her graveyard, and another Harpie Lady 1 appears from her deck.

Hitaki: 100/Oni: 4000

"All three of my Harpie Lady 1's increase all my wind-type monsters attack by 300, and Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack and defense increases by 300 points for my three Harpies."

Territorial Bird(900/2100), three Harpie Lady 1(2200/1400), and Harpie's Pet Dragon(3800/3400).

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Attribute Mastery, without it, Clear Golem doesn't pose a threat anymore, Harpie Lady 1, attack!"

Oni's set card flipped up, "My own Negate Attack ends the battle phase."

Hitaki frowned as her chance at victory was snatched away. Hitaki places the last card in her hand on the field as she ends her turn.

Oni draws a card from his deck, "Spell Retreival costs me 1000 life points to activate."

Hitaki: 100/Oni: 3000

"This card allows me to return a spell card in my graveyard to my hand." Oni says as Attribute Mastery returns to his hand. "I equip my Golem with Attribute Mastery and designate wind-type, now attack Territorial Bird and end this duel!"

Hitaki motions to her set card, "Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points."

Hitaki: 1700/Oni: 3000

"I summon Clear Cube(DEF:0) in defense mode, now I'll acitvate Double Summon which I'll use to summon another Clear Cube(DEF:0). I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Hitaki quickly draws a card from her deck, "I activate Pot of Greed." She says as she draws two more cards from her deck. "My own Spell Retreival will return my Mystical Space Typhoon, which I will use to destroy your Attribute Mastery again!"

Hitaki: 700/Oni: 3000

Hitaki holds up her next card in her hand, "I acitivate Graceful Charity in order to draw three cards." Hitaki swiftly draws three cards. "Now I have to discard two cards, and one of those cards are Repayment of Losses." Hitaki says as she draws a card from her deck and discards her Harpie Lady(1300/1400).

"Now I acitivate Harpie's Vengeance Ritual, this card can only be activated when a Harpie Lady is on my field and there is at least one Harpie Lady in my graveyard, I can tribute one Harpie's Pet Dragon in order to summon this monster from my hand, Harpie's Vengeance Dragon(3000/1500)!"

As the harpies finished their chant, the dragon grew to massive proportions. The chain around it▓s neck broke, it▓s skin turned black, and it▓s eyes turned red. Massive red spines grew out of it▓s back, and strange red symbols appeared all over it▓s body.

"My new dragon gains 800 attack points for every Harpie Lady on my field and 400 for every one in my graveyard, and since my dragon is a wind-type, it gains an extra 900 attack points from my three Harpie Lady 1's special effect." Hitaki finishes as her dragon's attack points skyrocket to 7100.

"First, I switch my bird to attack mode just in case your set card stops my dragon's attack. Now my mighty dragon, attack Clear Rage Golem !"

"You never did ask what Clear Wall does." Oni says. Hitaki frowns, "Does it even matter?" Oni nods, "If more than 1000 life points would be inflicted to me involving a monster with Clear in it's name I can destroy the card to reduce battle damage to zero." Clear Rage Golem withstands the attack, thanks to Oni's spell card.

"Fine, my first Harpie Lady 1, attack Clear Rage Golem!" Oni's monster is finally destroyed as a tornado rips through it.

Hitaki: 700/Oni: 2400

"My bird will destroy your Clear Cube!" A gust of wind easily destroys Oni's monster. "My next Harpie Lady 1, attack the final Clear Cube!" Oni's final monster explodes as it's ripped apart.

"Now my final Harpie Lady, attack Oni directly!" Oni braces himself as a whirlwind engulfs him.

Hitaki: 700/Oni: 200

'He may try to attack my bird and claim victory, I had better set this card.' Hitaki thinks to herself, assured in her victory as she sets the final card in her hand.

As Oni draws a card from his deck the darkness flares out around him, causing ripples. "I activate Clear Sacrifice, by removing monsters with Clear in their names in my graveyard from the game I can normal summon a monster without tribute." Oni says as the last card in his hand is summoned to the field.

"Clear Vicious Knight(ATK:2300) will end this, attack Hitaki's bird!"

Hitaki smirks, "You lose!" Hitaki's set card flips upward, Shift applys your attack to my dragon instead!"

"If I have no cards in my hand and Clear Vicious Knight is the only card on my field I can add the attack points of one of my opponent's monsters to his." Oni says as his monster's attack strength increases to a massive 9400.

Hitaki is blown back by the force of the attack as the duel ends in her defeat.

Hitaki: 0/Oni: 200

Oni walks over to Hitaki's fallen form, the darkness vanishing from the room. Hitaki looks up at the man over her, "Bastard." She says weakly.

"This is your punishment, you shall die in three days, if you try to duel anyone during this time, you will die immediately."

Hitaki scowls, "Why not just kill me now." She asks.

Oni turns away from her, "That should give you some time to make amends with your sister, your real sister." Oni emphasizes as he leaves the fallen woman.

Ryuji smirks from his hiding spot, 'Hitaki's already out of the way is she? This is perfect!' He thinks to himself as he too, leaves the fallen woman all alone, another scheme already forming in his head.

**Ryuji's a real bastard huh? Well please review!**

**Next time: Hitaki meets her sister for one final meeting and Syrus finally meets Oni on the battlefield, with the power of his dear brother's deck, will he be able to do what Nico, and even Hitaki couldn't do?**

**Hitaki's Cards**

**Territorial Bird: Wind/Winged-Beast 4/0/2100 Negate the effects of the opponent's field spell card.**

**Harpie's Vengeance Ritual (Spell)**

**You may only activate this card when a "Harpie Lady" exists on your field, an another one exists in your graveyard. During the turn you activate this card, you may not Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a monster. Tribute 1 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" on your field to Special Summon 1 "Harpie's Vengeance Dragon" from your hand. (This card was created by AngelofBlades)**

**Harpie's Vengeance Dragon: Wind/Dragon 10/3000/1500**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Harpie's Vengeance Ritual". This card gains 800 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on your field, and 400 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" in your graveyard. As long a "Harpie Lady" exists on your field or in your graveyard, this monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's spell or trap effects. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher then the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (This card was created by AngelofBlades)**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	42. Hate Me

**Thanks for the card Golden Sun Dragoon.**

**Disclaimer: As I've stated many times before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ayato: (burps) Man that pumpkin was good!**

**Me: I had the strangest dream, there was this giant pumpkin that everyone was worshipping, but that can't be right, everyone is supposed to worship me.**

**Ayato: (sweat drops)**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Hate Me**

Syrus is currently lying on the ground, breathing heavily. 'This is impossible, It's the third day and I still can't use this deck.' Syrus thinks to himself.

Jaden approaches Syrus, a bag of food in his hand. "Syrus, you've been at it all day, why don't you have some food?" He asks as he sits near him.

Syrus sits up, "Now isn't the time for me to it." He quickly blushes as his stomach growls loudly in protest. Jaden smiles as he begins to eat, Syrus sitting next to him, begins to eat as well.

"Why are you training with Kaiser's deck?" Syrus looks down, "I'm afraid that the only person who can use this deck is my brother." He says sadly.

Jaden looks at him seriously, "Your not in any trouble are you?"

Thinking that Jaden may try to stop him if he knows the truth, Syrus quickly lies, "I've inherited this deck from my brother, I don't want to let him down by not being able to use it."

"Well it's only natural, you are you, not Kaiser." Jaden replies.

Syrus looks down sadly, "I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Do you really think the deck will respond to you if you try to act like Kaiser? That deck has fought alongisde Kaiser for a long time, so it can tell when someone is trying to disguise themselves as it's master. So it's no use trying to copy him. If you want to avenge Nico, you have to ask the deck what it wants."

Syrus looks slightly surprised, "But how-"

Jaden interrupts him, "I heard you and Kaiser talking a few days ago, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything."

Syrus looks down at his brother's deck seriously. Jaden smiles as he watches Syrus, 'It seems he's figured it out already.'

Stars light up the night sky as the students of Duel Academy sleep peaceful. Akari is awaken from her peaceful slumber as a loud knock is heard on her door.

She groans as she rolls over, ignoring it. The unknown visitor knocks even louder, causing Akari to push herself off her bed. "Alright I'm coming." Akari says as she walks towards her door.

Opening the door Akari is surprised to find Hitaki staring back at her. Akari glares darkly, "What do you want?"

Hitaki pushes her way passed Akari. She was no longer wearing her Order's black coat, rather, she was wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and light blue sneakers.

"I don't have much time left sister." She says hurriedly, looking slightly worried. "Sister?" Akari questions, "That's it, no insults? No jabs, no nothing?" Akari asked, she could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

Hitaki turns to face her sister seriously, "There's no time for that." Hitaki looks back at Akari's clock, it read 11:50. "I'll get straight to the point, in ten minutes, I'm going to die."

Akari was momentarily surprised, but quickly snorted, "I suppose you think telling me something that outrageous is funny." She said, her glare returning full force.

Hitaki matches her younger sister's glare with her own, "This isn't a joke."

Akari puts her hands on her hips, obviously not believing the woman before her. Hitaki sighed, "It's the truth, I wanted to avenge Nico's death, but that bastard was too strong, and I lost."

Akari frowned as Hitaki continued, "I challenged him to a punishment game, my punishment was that I would die in three days, the bastard wanted me to make amends with you before I died."

Akari folded her arms across her chest, "So you waited till the last few minutes to do it."

Hitaki turns to her sister, "I'm not here to make amends, or ask you for your forgiveness, because quite frankly, I don't give a damn. I'm going to die, so why should I even care if you ever stop hating me?" She asked seriously.

"Your right, for what you did, I will never stop hating you."

Hitaki chuckled, "Good, it means that you'll remember me long after I'm gone, I don't want to completely disappear from this world, otherwise there wouldn't have been a point for me to have lived in the first place."

Akari frowns upon hearing her sisters words, she glanced at her clock, the time was now 11:55. "You've got five minutes left, if you've got anything to say, then say it."

"Alright then, I'm sure that you noticed while our parents were still alive, right?"

"Notice what?" Akari asked.

"How they never paid any attention to me, it was all because of you. Because of that, I harbored a lot of hatred towards them."

Akari felt the anger building inside her, "That's why you killed them?"

Hitaki shook her head, "No...it isn't, it's more than just that. When I met Lina for the first time, she actually treated me like I mattered, like I was worth something, when she offered me power, I took it. Then it happened."

Akari looked at her sister confused, "What happened?"

"They told me that they had put me up for adoption, said that they didn't want me anymore, I met the man that wanted to adopt me, I could tell he wanted me for my body."

Akari listened on in shock, "So I did the only thing I could, I killed them, I made sure to kill that man as well."

Akari remembered the man well, he had ran out of the house screaming bloody murder that day, now it made since why he was ever there in the first place. She couldn't believe that her loving parents even considered giving away one of their daughters.

Hitaki turns to the clock, reading 11:59. "You were their perfect heir, so why would they need me around? That's what they told me before I killed them. But despite how much I hated you, I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill my perfect little sister."

As the time reaches 12:00 Hitaki falls to her knees, great pain constricting her heart. "If you want to get the last laugh you had better do it now, I'll be dead soon."

Hitaki looks up surprised to see Akari's eyes full of tears. "Why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted, to see me die, to see me at my weakest?"

Akari shakes her head, kneeling down she embraces her sister, surprising her, "I didn't know...I didn't know! And I was so selfish, so blind to the truth!" Akari sobs.

Hitaki closes her eyes as her heart begins to slow down, "But the fact remains that I really didn't have to kill them, don't be so forgiving. Your supposed to hate me remember, it's my dying wish, so at least grant me that." Hitaki says as the last of her life finally drains away from her, the clock reading 12:01.

Akari looks panicked as Hitaki grows limp in her arms, "Hitaki, Hitaki, Hitaki!" Akari sobs uncontrollably as she shakes her sister, as if she was trying to wake her from a deep slumber, but this slumber, was one that was forever, and nothing she did, could ever change that.

Several days had passed since Hitaki's death, it was now the day that Syrus had been practicing endlessly for. Said boy awoke from his nightmare-ridden sleep.

He was surprised to see a man in a black coat leaning against the wall across from him. He quickly sprung out of bed, glaring at the intruder. The man raised an arm in the air, "Yo."

"Are you the one who killed Nico!" Syrus says, grabbing his deck. The man pulls down his hood, revealing fiery red hair, "Easy there big fella, I'm not the one who killed your girlfriend."

Syrus calms down somewhat, though still keeping his guard up. Ryuji looked at Syrus with an amused expression on his face, "You can relax, I'm a friend of Nico's."

Upon hearing her name Syrus relaxes considerably. "You were a friend of hers?" Ryuji nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry to see her go, I want revenge as well, but I think you deserve to be the one to take Oni down."

Syrus regards the man with curiousity, "You think I can do it?" Ryuji pulls a Duel Monsters Card from his pocket, "With this card, you may stand a chance."

Syrus takes the card from the taller man, studying the trap card. "This card?" Ryuji nods, "Trust me, this card will boost your chances considerably, but play it at the right time, Oni is definitely going to be no pushover."

Syrus nods, understanding. Ryuji turns away from Syrus, a black portal appearing before him, "Good luck." He says as he steps into it. The portal vanishing behind him. Syrus adds the card to his deck, "Thank you, who ever you are."

Akari sits in class, barely listening to what her teacher was droning on about, she was currently replaying the events that had happened the night of her sister's death.

_"But the fact remains that I really didn't have to kill them, don't be so forgiving. Your supposed to hate me remember, it's my dying wish, so at least grant me that."_

Akari looked down frowning, 'Silly woman, how could I hate you after that?'

Ayato watches Akari from the corner of his eye, 'Hitaki's death must have really gotten to her, she hasn't been doing much since then.'

"Ayato!"

Ayato jumps up in shock as his name is called, he turns to his teacher, Hikari. "See me after class." She says. Several students begin to whisper, wondering what Ayato did to get singled out in class.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class the students shuffled out of the classroom, including Akari. Ayato slowly got up from his desk, walking down the aisle.

"What is it?" Ayato asks once he reaches his teacher. Hikari looks at him seriously, "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Weird? You mean the way Akari's has been acting?" Ayato shook his head, after all, the way he had been acting just a week ago didn't give him any right to think so.

Hikari shakes her head, "That isn't what I meant, I meant Nico's and Hitaki's death."

Ayato looks at his teacher with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Why would Lina want Nico dead?" Hikari asks him, "Why now when she could have done so at any time, and now Hitaki is dead too, that makes two people who were descended from the original Order dead."

Ayato glares darkly, "So your saying Akari may be next?"

Hikari nods, "I think so, you had better stay close to her."

Ayato nods, not knowing what he would do if something were to happen to her. "I will, when I come to you for training I'll bring her along with me."

Hikari nods, thinking it's a good idea, "That's fine. You can go now, your gonna be late to your next class."

Ayato suddenly looked panicked, "That's right! Professor Yamamoto is giving a big exam next period!" Ayato says as he sprints off. Hikari smiles, 'Some things will never change.'

Syrus took a deep breath as he stood in the very spot that Nico had been taken from him, the moon gleamed overhead as he waited for his opponent to appear.

A dark mist began to surround the area as Syrus heard a deep voice, a voice that, even though he had only heard once, easily recognized. "Your heart must be filed with sorrow over your lover's death, allow me to reunite you with her." Oni says as he appears within the mist.

Syrus feels his heart beat quicken at the sight of the man, his hands trembling. With a deep breath he steeled his resolve, he couldn't let fear overtake him, he knew this well.

The dark mist spreads across the entire area, "This shall be a Punishment game." Oni says as a duel disk as white as his hair shifted into place on his arm.

"A Punishment game?" Syrus aks, having never heard of such a term. Oni nods, "Yes, the winner of this match decides the punishment that the loser will receive. I shall reunite you with Nico when this is over."

Syrus duel disk shifts into place, he glares angrily at his opponent. "I won't die, I will live!" He says as he draws six cards from his deck, starting the duel.

Syrus: 4000/Oni: 4000

"I summon Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600) in attack mode." Syrus declares as a metallic bird appears on his field. I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

Oni draws a card, "I activate Clear World." An extra slot on his duel disk shoots out, which he places the powerful field spell on. The surrounding area instantly turns into a vast expanse of nothingness.

Syrus looks around, slightly uncomfortable with his new surroundings. "I summon Clear Striker(600/1200) in attack mode." Oni says as a man holding a gun encased in a white crystal appears on his field.

"This card can attack directly." Oni says as his monster aims it's gun at Syrus. One of Syrus' set cards flip up, "Power Wall only activates when I would receive damage from an attack damage from an attack, by discarding cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard I can negate the damage times 100 points."

Syrus grabs the top six cards of his deck, (Cyber Dark Keel, Proto Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dark Edge, Steamroid, Cyber Dark Horn, and Drillroid) and slides them into his raveyard, negating the damage.

"I activate Clear Blast, this card can only be activated when Clear Striker is on my field, I can send a Clear Shocker(2400/1500) to my graveyard in order to inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent."

Syrus' second set activates, "Fusion Guard allows me to randomly select a fusion monster in my deck and send it to my graveyard to negate damage by a card's effect." Syrus says as Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) is sent to his graveyard.

"I end my turn." Oni says.

Syrus draws a card from his deck, the last set card on his field flipping upward, the continuous trap card Samsara Dogma allows me to declare one type, all monsters in both our graveyards become the type I declare, and I choose dragon."

"Next I'll activate Cyberdark Impact! This card allows me to return Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel from my graveyard into my deck in order to fusion summon Cyberdark Dragon(1000/1000) in attack mode." The dark dragon hovers over the field, glaring at Oni menacingly, who is unfazed by the dragon's prescene.

"Cyberdark Dragon can be equipped with a dragon-type monster in my graveyard, since all monsters in my graveyard are dragon-types thanks to Samsarar Dog I'll equip it with Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800), my monster's attack points increases by the amount of the monster equipped to it." Cyberdark Dragon roars as it's attack points increase to 5000.

"My dragon also gains 100 extra attack points for every monster in my graveyard." Syrus says as his monster's attack strength increases to 5500.

"Clear World prevents you from attacking if you have a dark-type monster on your field."

Syrus shakes his head, "Sorry, but Cyber Phoenix negates the effect of spell and trap cards that target one machine-type monsters."

"You misunderstand, Clear World targets all monsters on the field, so despite your monster's great attack, it can do nothing with it. Also, you will lose 1000 life points at your end phase because Cyber Phoenix is a fire-type monster."

Syrus' eyes widened in shock, "You mean Clear World effects us negatively for whatever attribute monster we have on the field?"

Oni nods, "But my monster's all have a special effect that leaves them attributeless when on the field, so I will never be effected by the effects of Clear World."

Syrus frowns, "If that's the case I'm tributing my two monsters to summon Dragonroid(2900/1000) in attack mode. Dragonroid is a wind-type, what happens now?" Syrus two monsters vanish as a robotic dragon replaces them.

"You can't activate any spell cards now." Oni replies.

"But I can still inflict some damage, Dragonroid attack Clear Striker!"

Oni stands firm as his monster is destroyed.

Syrus: 4000/Oni: 1700

"When my monster is sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to special summon Clear Shocker(2400/1500) from my graveyard, if it's summoned this way I can destroy one monster on your field and inflict 600 points of damage to my opponent."

Oni's new monster launches a beam of lightning, slamming into Syrus' monster.

Syrus: 3400/Oni: 1700

"I end my turn." Syrus says, looking at the only card in his hand.

Oni draws a card from his deck, giving him five cards to work with. "I activate the continuous spell card Clear Wall." A clear crystal wall appears in front of Oni's field.

"I summon Clear Rage Golem(1600/1800) in attack mode, these two monsters have more than enough attack points to take you out of this duel, and with no set cards, there's no way you can stop my attacks." Oni declares as Clear Rage Golem rushes towards him.

Syrus discards the only card in his hand to the graveyard, "If I'm attacked directly I can turn the battle damage to zero by discarding Kiteroid(200/400) to my graveyard."

Unfazed, Oni declares the attack of his Clear Shocker. "Once per duel, if Kiteroid is in the graveyard, I reduce damage from a direct attack to zero." Syrus exclaims as Oni's second attack fails as well.

"I end my turn." Oni says, slightly surprised that Syrus managed to escape defeat. Syrus draws a card from his deck, "I activate Pot of Greed." Syrus says as he draws two cards from his deck, "When my opponent has monsters on their field while I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600) to the field in attack mode."

The metallic dragon roared as it appeared, ready for battle. "Now I'll attack your Clear Rage Golem with Evolution Burst!" As the blast of energy surges towards Oni's monster the wall in front of it glows.

"Clear Wall allows me to negate the destruction of a monster in attack mode on my side of the field with Clear in it's name through battle and reduce battle damage towards me up to 1000 to zero." Oni says as the attack is blocked by the clear wall.

Syrus grimaced, "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Oni draws a card, "I equip my Clear Shocker with Attribute Bomb, this card allows me to designate an attribute, when a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster of the designated attribute, my opponent loses 1000 life points."

"I choose light, now Clear Shocker, destroy Cyber Dragon." Oni's monster unleashes a wave of lightning that slams into the metallic monster, causing it to explode.

"Attribute Bomb deals you an extra 1000 damage since your monster was a light-type."

Syrus: 2100/Oni: 1700

Syrus' set card activates, "Super Charge only activates when a machine-type monster on my field was attacked, it allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Syrus quickly draws two cards from his deck.

Oni continues his attack, "Clear Rage Golem, attack directly." Syrus is slammed into the ground as Oni's favorite monster tackles him. "When Clear Rage Golem attacks directly and inflicts damage to my opponent, it inflicts an extra 300 points of damage.

Syrus: 200/Oni: 1700

Syrus gets up slowly, the duel was already going badly for him.

"I end my turn." Oni says.

Syrus draws a card from his deck, giving him three cards in his hand. "I place one card face-down and special summon another Cyber Dragon(2100/1600), this time in defense mode." Syrus says.

"When Clear World is on the field and you have a light-type monster on your field you must play with your hand open." Oni says as Syrus grimaces, showing him the only card in his hand, Monster Reborn.

Oni draws a card, not at all worried about Syrus' Monster Reborn. "I'll attack your monster with Clear Rage Golem."

Syrus motions to his set card, which Oni expected he would. "Cyber Repairer allows you to draw one card from your deck, machine-type monsters on my field can't be destroyed as a result of battle." Syrus says.

Oni draws a card, and sets it. "I end my turn."

Syrus draws a card and smiles when he sees what it is, "I activate Graceful Charity!" Syrus draws three cards from his deck, "Now I have to discard two cards to the graveyard. Syrus says as he discards two Repayment of Losses to the graveyard.

"The two Repayment of Losses I discarded allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Syrus says as he draws two more cards, which Oni is allowed to view since Syrus had to play with his hand open, he knew exactly what was coming.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Syrus says as the Cyber Dragon that was destroyed previously returns, ready for revenge. "Now I activate Polymerization in order to summon Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100) in attack mode." The two-headed dragon emerged, ready for battle.

"I won't lose to you, I will win!" Syrus declares.

**Well that's it for now, please review!**

**Next Time: The duel between Syrus and Oni comes to a end.**

**New Cards Played (Oni)**

**Clear Striker: Dark/Psychic 3/600/1200 This card is not treated as a Dark Attribute as long as it's face-up on the field. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the graveyard you can special summon one Clear Shocker" from your graveyard.**

**Clear Blast (Quick-Play Spell)  
You can only activate this card when an "Clear Striker" is face-up on the field in attack mode. By sending one "Clear Shocker" from your deck or hand to the graveyard you can inflict 600 points of damage to the opponent.**

**Clear Shocker: Dark/Psychic 6/2400/1500 If this card is special summoned to the field by the special effect of a "Clear Striker" you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's life points.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	43. Live

**Here's another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me.**

**Chazz: Come on, even Syrus gets more attention than I do!**

**Me: Well he does have a cool brother, what about you, are your brothers cool?**

**Chazz: What does that have to do with anything!**

**Me: Answer the question.**

**Chazz: No but-**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Live**

Syrus: 200/Oni: 1700

"Cyber Twin Dragon(2800/2100) attack Clear Rage Golem with Twin Evolution Burst!" Syrus declares as his powerful fusion monster fires a spiral beam of pure energy towards his monster.

"I destroy Clear Wall in order to negate battle damage and my monster's destruction." Oni says as the clear wall absorbs the attack and then promptly shatters, raining glass shards everywhere.

"Cyber Twin Dragon can perform two attacks in a turn, so I'll have it attack your Clear Shocker with Twin Evolution Burst!" Once again the two-headed dragon unleashes a spiral beam, this time blasting it's target to pieces.

Syrus: 200/Oni: 1300

"De-Fusion defuses my monster and allows me to special summon it's components to the field in attack mode." Syrus says as the two-headed dragon splits apart into two Cyber Dragons(2100/1600).

Oni's set card flips upward, "Attribute Chameleon allows me to once per turn, change the attribute of one of my opponenet's monsters, I choose one of your Cyber Dragons to be dark attribute."

"I don't think so!" Syrus exclaims as he activates another quick-play spell card, Mystik Wok tributes the Cyber Dragon that was turned into a dark attribute and I gain it's attack points as life points!"

The metallic monster is thrown into a giant wok, replenishing Syrus' life points.

Syrus: 2300/Oni: 1300

"Now that it's gone I can attack with my remaining Cyber Dragon, attack Clear Rage Golem with Evolution Burst!" Oni remains unfazed as the powerful attack easily crushes his favorite monster into a million pieces.

Syrus: 2300/Oni: 800

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus said, though Oni knew what the card was thanks to being able to see Syrus' hand because of his Clear World, the problem was, he didn't know what it did.

Oni draws a card, not worried despite the fact that the short blue-haired boy was now in the lead as far as life points and field advantage.

"I activate Clear Sacrifice, by removing monsters in my graveyard from play with Clear in their names I can normal summon a monster with Clear in it's name without tribute." Oni says as Clear Vice Dragon(0/0) appears on his field.

Oni pockets his Clear Rage Golem and Clear Shocker as he continues, "When Clear Vice Dragon does battle with an opponent's monster it's attack becomes twice that of that monster." Oni explains as his monster's attack increases to 4200.

Syrus' set card activates, "I activate the continuous trap Cybernetic Hidden Technology, this card allows me to send one machine type-monster with Cyber in it's name on my field to the graveyard in order to destroy an opponent's attacking monster and end the battle phase."

Oni discards his Clear Cube(DEF:0) from his hand as a bolt of lightning from Syrus card rushes at his dragon. "By discarding a card from my hand I can protect my monster from being destroyed." A clear wall shoots up from the ground, blocking the lightning from destroying Oni's monster.

"At the end of my battle phase if my dragon has attacked it must go into defense position." Oni says as the dragon encased in clear crystal folds it's large wings around it's body.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Syrus draws a card, giving him two cards in his hand, which Oni could no longer see thanks to Syrus tributing his Cyber Dragon the previous turn. "I summon Cyber Vary(0/0) in attack mode, by removing this card, and another card on my field from the game I can draw two cards from my deck." Syrus says as the versatile dragon and his continuous trap card pop off of Syrus duel disk, which he pockets in his Obelisk Blue blazer.

"I activate Future Fusion! This card allows me to send monsters from my deck to the graveyard fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster, during my second standby phase after this card's activation, I can special summon that card." Syrus says as he searches through his deck and sends four cards to his graveyard, (Cyber Dragon, Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Heel, and Cyber Ouroboros).

"Now let's see if this will work, I summon Submarineroid(800/1800) in attack mode." A blue and yellow submarine with eyes appears on Syrus field, glaring at it's opponent. "This monster can attack my opponent directly, which is just enough to defeat you!"

Oni shakes his head, "It seems you've forgotten about my Attribute Chameleon, I change your Submarineroid to dark attribute, now you cannot declare an attack."

Syrus frowned, how could he have forgotten about that? "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus says as he places the last card in his hand onto his duel disk.

Oni calmly draws a card from his deck, "I summon Clear Phantom(ATK:1200) in attack mode and switch my dragon to attack mode." The two monsters stood side by side, ready to wreck havoc on Syrus' field.

"I will have my dragon attack first." Oni declares as his monster's attack increases to 1600 thanks to it's special effect. Syrus braces himself as his monster is destroyed.

Syrus: 1500/Oni: 800

"Now I'll have my Clear Phantom attack you directly." For the second time this duel Syrus is slammed into the ground as Oni's monster slams into him, knocking the wind from him.

Syrus: 300/Oni: 800

"My dragon returns to defense position, turn end." Oni says.

Syrus struggles as he gets up, trying to regain his composure.

Syrus hand begins to tremble as he draws a card from his deck, "I summon Cyber Defender(0/2000) in defense mode." A monster that seemed to be made up of several different types of armor appeared on Syrus' field, crouchingly defensively.

"Attribute Chameleon changes your monster's attribute to fire, at your end phase, you will take 1000 points of damage and lose the duel." Oni says.

Syrus smirks, "By decreasing my monster's defense points by 500 points I can negate my opponent's spell or trap cards that targets anything on my field." Syrus sighes, it was pure luck that he was able to draw that card, "Unless you manage to summon a monster strong enough to break through my monster, I'm still in this duel."

Oni drew a card, "At least for another turn." He says, though Syrus was right, if his Vice Dragon attacked his monster it's attack points wouldn't increase at all, and Clear Phantom wasn't strong enough, despite the fact that Syrus' monster had lost 500 defense points.

Oni knew that next turn Syrus would be able to summon whatever fusion monster he planned on summoning, but he didn't know what fusion monster would be summoned. "I place one card face-down and switch my Clear Phantom to defense mode."

Syrus draws a card from his deck, "Future Fusion activates! I summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon(0/0)."

Oni raised a eyebrow as the dark-type monster with no attack points appeared on Syrus field. "Clear World doesn't allow you to attack when you have a dark-type monster on your field."

Syrus smirked, "Did you forget? My Cyber Defender can decrease it's defense points by 500 points in order to negates the effects of my opponent's spell and trap cards that targets anything on my field.

Oni remained silent as Syrus continued with his turn. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon can inflict 400 points of damage every time it attacks, it can attack as many times as the number of monsters used to fusion summon it, which means it has a total of five attacks, here comes the first one!" Syrus declares as his monster charges up an attack.

The first attack of Syrus monster passes by Oni's monsters and slams into said man, decreasing his already low life points even further.

Syrus: 300/Oni: 400

Oni's set card flips up, "Clear Life allows me to tribute a monster with Clear in it's name and increase my life points by that monster's attack or defense." Oni says as Clear Phantom shatters, increasing his life points.

Syrus: 300/Oni: 1600

"That won't be enough, with my monster's remaining attacks I can inflict exactly 1600 points of damage to you and still end the duel." Syrus remarks, confident in his victory.

"When Clear Phantom is destroyed I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." Syrus looks on, shocked as his monster explodes, leaving him with only his Cyber Defender, who currently only had 1000 defense points left.

"Now you must discard the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard." Oni explains as Syrus takes the top three cards from his deck, looks at them, and slides them into his graveyard slot. (Gyroid, Emergency Provisions, and Grave Fusion.)

Oni draws a card from his deck, getting Clear Vicious Knight. "I activate my second Clear Sacrifie, by removing my Clear Phantom and Clear Striker from play I can normal summon Clear Vicious Knight(ATK:2300) without tribute."

"My Clear Vicious Knight will destroy your monster." Oni says as his monster draws it's sword and cuts through Syrus' defense monster.

As the smoke clears from the attack Syrus' set card reveals itself, "Spare Car allows me to special summon a machine-type monster of the same name as the one that was placed in my graveyard from my deck." Syrus says as another Cyber Defender(0/2000) is placed in defense mode on his field.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Oni says.

Syrus draws a card, "Grave Fusion allows me to remove it from play once per duel in order to fusion summon monsters in my graveyard." Syrus says as Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) appears on his field, ready for battle.

"By decreasing my monster's defense points by 500 points I can negate the effects of your spell and trap cards that target my field." Syrus says as his new monster's defense decreases to 1500.

"When my Cyber End Dragon attacks it will be all over for you." Syrus says confidently.

Oni depresses a button on his duel disk, causing the card that he had set earlier to face forward, "Nihilistic Summoning Technique allows me to special summon a monster that was removed from play back to my field in attack mode with zero attack points." Oni says as his Clear Phantom returns.

"My next card can only activate when a continuous spell or trap card activates, it's called Busted, it allows me to destroy that card." Oni says as his Nihilistic Summoning Technique is destroyed.

"When Nihilistic Summoning Technique is destroyed, so is the monster equipped with it." Oni says as his monster is destroyed for the second time this duel.

Syrus eyes widened in shock as he realized what that meant for him. Oni nods, "That means my Clear Phantom's effect activates, while your Cyber Defender can protect you from any spell or trap card's targeting you, it can't stop monster effects, I'm going to destroy your Cyber End Dragon."

Syrus braced himself as a huge explosion rocks his side of the field.  
"Now you must discard another three cards to your graveyard. Syrus frowned as he had to discard another three cards to his graveyard, it wouldn't be long before he ran out of cards in his deck.

"As soon as I saw your Grave Fusion go into the graveyard, I made sure that I would be able to combat whatever fusion monster you decided to summon." Oni remarks.

Syrus grimaced, 'No matter what I do he always seems to be thinking one or two steps ahead of me, is this guy...invincible?'

Oni patiently waited for Syrus to either continue his turn, or end it. "I activate the continuous spell card Cybernetic Defense!" Syrus exclaims, holding up the last card in his hand.

"This card allows me to remove Cyber Dragons from my graveyard in order to negate my opponent's attacks. I end my turn."

Oni draws a card, "I activate Graceful Charity." Oni says, drawing three cards and then discarding two. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Clear Vicious Knight and Clear Vice Dragon together in order to fusion summon my most powerful monster, Clear Destroyer(4000/0) in attack mode.

The monster as a result of Oni's fusion card was that of a giant warrior, with giant wings shooting out of it's back, it held a giant crystal sword in it's left hand, and like all clear monsters, it was encased in a clear crystal.

"My card can attack as many times as the number of cards on my field." Oni says, "Since I have Clear World, Attribute Chameleon, and my monster itself, I can attack a total of three times."

"My Cybernetic Defense stops my monster from being attacked three times." Syrus says as Oni's monster attacks three times, a Cyber Dragon popping out of his duel disk for each attack.

"I end my turn." Oni says, not having any cards left in his hand.

Syrus draws a card, he looks momentarily surprised, 'It's the card that guy gave me!' Syrus looks down at his life point counter, 'But I won't be able to play it with my life points so low.'

Syrus looks over to his other face-down card, the one that he had set a few turns ago, 'Wait a minute, this might work, but if it doesn't, I'm finished.'

Syrus looks over to Oni's side of the field, 'But I'm finished if I don't try.' "I activate my face-down card Ring of Vitality, this card destroys a face-up defense monster on my side of the field and increases both of our life points by the amount." Syrus says as both his and his opponent's life points recover.

Syrus: 1800/Oni: 3100

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"You must be confident that I won't be able to stop whatever card that is, but if I draw something that allows me to destroy it, you will lose."

Syrus matches Oni's expressionless gaze with a determined look on her face, "Just take your turn."

Oni draws a card from his deck, getting Attribute Gravity, it was definitely a card he had no use for at the moment.

Syrus set card flipped upward, "By paying 1000 life points I can activate the continuous trap card Skill Drain." Syrus declares.

Syrus: 800/Oni: 3100

"This card negates the effect of all face-up effect monsters on the field."

"Which means I won't be able to attack because Clear World forbids me from attacking when I have a dark attribute monster on my field, very perceptive of you, but it's only a matter of time before I get rid of that card."

Syrus drew a card from his deck, taking one look at it, he allowed his arms to fall down to his side, his face downcast.

"Does this mean you concede?" Oni asks.

Syrus shakes his head, "Before this is over...I wanted to ask you something."

Oni arched a brow at the boy's choice of words, "What is it?"

Syrus faces the man directly, "No matter what happens, you never really express any sort of emotion, why is that?"

"Because emotions are nothing more than a weakness. I've learned this lesson well."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asks.

"My father and mother were loving people, they couldn't stand to see others hurt. One day, when I was seven years old, a house down the street where my family lived caught on fire."

Syrus remains silent as the man continues his story, "The local firefighters were taking far too long to arrive so my parents took it upon themselves to save the family trapped inside, a decision that ultimately led to their deaths. If they didn't have such emotions, they would still be alive today."

Oni glares at Syrus, the first time his face had ever taken on a different expression, "Just like if you didn't have any emotions you wouldn't be trapped in a duel against me."

Syrus glared at Oni in return, "Emotions are not a weakness, from what I've heard your parents were great people."

"They were weak people." Oni emphasizes.

"I'll prove you wrong, by winning in this turn! I activate Treasure from Heaven!" Syrus says as he draws the six cards left in his deck. Oni draws five cards from his deck as Syrus continues his turn.

"First I'm going to get rid of your Clear World with Mystical Space Typhoon!" A powerful typhoon whips Oni's field spell card from his duel disk, finally returning the surrounding area to it's normal state.

"I activate Spell Economics, I don't have to pay any life points to activate a spell card. Next I'll activate Dimension Fusion, normally I'd have to pay 2000 life points to play this card, but thanks to Spell Economics, I don't have to."

"Now we can both special summon as many monster that were removed from play." Syrus says as his three Cyber Dragons appear on his field, roaring at their opponent. "I have no need for any of my monsters that were removed from play." Oni says.

"Power Bond fuses my three dragons together so I can once again fusion summon Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800) in attack mode."

Oni stares up at the three-headed powerful fusion monster. "It matters not, the result will be a draw, then you will lose on your next turn because you won't be able to draw a card from your deck."

"That's what you think, Power Bond doubles my monster's attack points!" Syrus says as Cyber End Dragon's attack increases to 8000, surprising Oni.

"I'm not done yet, Megamorph doubles my monster's attack when my life points are lower than my opponent's!" Syrus exclaims as his monster's attack points shoot up to 16,000.

Oni steps back as Syrus' monster grows larger due to his spell card. Syrus holds the final card in his hand, "Emotions are not a weakness, I activate the final card in my hand, Limiter Removal doubles the attack points of my Cyber End Dragon."

Once again Syrus' powerful fusion monster doubles in size, it's attack points resting at a massive 32,000. "Now do you see what emotions are capable of? It's time to end this duel now, Eternal Evolution Burst!"

The three-headed dragon rears it's three heads back, charing up it's ultimate attack. Oni can only look up in awe as the dragon unleashes a massive beam of energy towards him.

A massive explosion rocks the entire island as the attack connects with Oni's monster.

Syrus: 800/Oni: 0

As the smoke clears Syrus walks over to his fallen opponent, who looks up at him weakly. "I want you to ask Nico and your parents for forgiveness when you see them in the afterlife." Syrus says firmly.

With a slight nod of his head Oni closes his eyes as the last of his life force is taken away from him. Syrus plops down on the ground, breathing heavily, that was the most intense duel he had ever had.

"Nico, I've done it, I've avenged your death, now I'm sure you can rest in peace." Syrus looks up as he hears the sound of clapping. Zane is in his wheelchair, smiling warmly at his little brother.

Syrus gets up, running over to his brother and hugging him, "Thank you brother, thank you so much!" He says, tears forming in his eyes. "Because of you I was able t-"

Zane cuts him off, "I don't deserve any credit Syrus, your the one who did all the work, I'm sure Nico would be just as proud as I am."

Syrus wipes the tears from his eyes, smiling brightly, he hands the deck to Zane. Zane shakes his head, "No, that deck is yours to keep, you've earned it, I'm sure that deck wants to stay with you too."

Jaden watches the scene from a nearby tree, smiling, 'You've done it Syrus.'

Ryuji watched from afar, laughing, "This is just too perfect!"

**Well, it seems Ryuji is doing quite well for himself, ne? Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll be looking forward to your reviews.**

**Next time: Chaos within the Order.**

**New Cards Played**

**Oni**

**Clear Life (Quick-Play Spell)  
Tribute one monster on your field with Clear in it's name and increase your life points by that monster's attack or defense.**

**Busted (Quick-Play Spell)  
This card can only be activated when a continuous spell or trap card is activated, destroy the card.**

**Clear Destroyer: Dark/Warrior 12/4000/0 "Clear Vicious Knight" + "Clear Vice Dragon"  
This card can only be fusion summoned with the above monsters as it's fusion materials. This card is not treated as a dark attribute as long as it's face-up on the field. This card can attack as many times as the number of cards on your side of the field. By discarding one card from your hand, negate the activation and effect of a card with an effect that destroys this card and destroy it. Negate the destruction of this card through battle by discarding one card in your hand.**

**Syrus**

**Cyber Defender: Light/Machine 4/0/2000 By decreasing this card's defense points by 500 points you can negate the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards that target anything on your field. If this card's defense reaches zero destroy this card.**

**Cybernetic Defense (Continuous Spell)  
This card can only be activated when you have at least one Cyber Dragon in your graveyard. When your opponent declares an attack you can send one Cyber Dragon in your graveyard from play in order to negate the monster's attack. If there are no Cyber Dragons in your graveyard destroy this card.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	44. Traitor

**I'm going to be taking a break from updating for about a week or so, gotta prepare for college this summer.**

**Disclaimer: Um, no, just no.**

**Ryuji: Man I'm a freaking genius!**

**Me: We'll see how much of a genius you are after this chapter is over.**

**Ryuji: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Traitor**

Ryuji chuckles to himself as he steps out of the dark portal that transported him back to the Order's Hideout. He instantly stops when he sees Lina standing in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you." She says.

Ryuji arches a brow, "What? Why?"

Lina laughs lightly, "Do you take me for an idiot?" She asks as she begins to circle around the red haired man.

Ryuji turns his head, following her every move, "What do you mean?"

Lina stops, looking Ryuji directly into his green eyes, "I know everything. Ryuji frowns, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Tazuna, Ukumo, Nami, Laio, Hitaki, and Oni. Your the cause of all their deaths."

Ryuji's eyes widened in surprise, "But how did you-"

Lina cuts him off, "I've always known." Lina says as a dark portal emerges next to her, Tyler stepping through it. Tyler looks slightly surprised to see Ryuji standing before him.

Tyler turns to his sister, "Why did you want me to meet you here, and what's he doing here?"

Lina pulls out a deck of Duel Monster cards, the same one that Oni had given her. Tyler looks confused as she hands the deck to him. "Ryuji has betrayed us, I need you to get rid of him for me." Lina says.

Tyler turns to look at the man, who was glaring at him. "Betrayed us huh? I should have never recruited you in the first place." Tyler exclaims, a black duel disk materializing on his arm.

Ryuji ignores Tyler, "Lina...if you knew, then why-"

Lina cut him off, "I don't need to hear another word from your mouth, you had better prepare yourself, that deck was made from the darkest desire of duelists."

Tyler takes his deck out of his duel disk and pockets it. He places the deck that Lina had given him and puts it in his deck slot. Ryuji glares as a red duel disk materializes on his arm, his deck already in place.

Lina vanishes with a smile, leaving the two men alone. "Listen to me Tyler, Li-"

"Shut up!" Tyler exclaims, drawing six cards from his deck, "I should have known you were a traitor."

Ryuji draws five cards, "I know we've never been on the same terms, in fact, we've sort of been rivals since we met, but listen to me, don't you thi-"

For a moment, Tyler's eyes flash a bright blue, "I don't want to hear it."

Tyler: 4000/Ryuji: 4000

"I summon Darkness Eye(0/1000) in attack mode." A monster that consisted of an eyeball connected to a stem. An extra slot extends from Tyler's black duel disk as he activates his next card, "I activate the field spell card Darkness."

The dimly lit room that Ryuji and Tyler were dueling in was instantly plunged in darkness, a blue light illuminating the space that the duelist were standing on, allowing them to see their field and the cards in their hands.

"The field spell Darkness allows me to set five specific cards from my deck to the field." Tyler says as his five trap cards are placed in his spell/trap card zone. "The positions of these cards are randomized every end phase and I'm not allowed to check them." Tyler explains.

Ryuji looks surprised, 'What is this? He thinks he can beat me with luck alone? That bastard!' Ryuji draws a card from his deck, "I summon Volcanic Slicer(1800/1200) in attack mode, now attack that weakling Darkness Eye!"

"I activate the continuous trap card Zero." Tyler says as the card flips upward. "I also activate the continuous trap card Infinity." Tyler says as a second trap card flips up.

"Any card between these two cards can be activated as well." Tyler says as the single card between the two cards flips up, "The continuous trap Darkness 1 allows me to destroy one card on my opponent's field." Tyler says as Ryuji's monster explodes.

"I activate the continuous spell card Blaze Accelerator, then I'll tribute it in order to activate the continuous spell Tri-Blaze Accelerator, however, I don't have any monsters in my hand so I can't activate it's effect."

Tyler draws a card, "When Darkness Eye is on my field in attack mode I can normal summon a monster without tribute, come forth, Darkness Destroyer(ATK:2300) in attack mode."

A fiendish monster emerges from the card, it's one red eye gleaming dangerously. "My Darkness Destroyer can attack twice in a battle phase."

Ryuji smirks as he hears this, 'Bring it on, as soon as you attack I'll be able to summon my Volcanic Doomfire and send your monster packing.' Ryuji thinks to himself as he looks at his face-down card.

"Now I activate Zero and Infinity!" Tyler says as the two cards flip upward. Ryuji's eyes widened in surprise, "How the hell are you doing that, you said that your not allowed to check your cards and that their randomized at every end phase, so how do you keep guessing right!" Ryuji snarls.

"Darkness Eye allows me to ignore the effect of Darkness that doesn't allow me to check my cards, so I always know where Zero and Infinity."

Ryuji turned his hateful gaze to the eyeball monster. "That piece of shit monster?!"

"There are three cards between my Zero and Infinity." Tyler says as the three cards flip upward. "When Darkness 2 is activated after Zero and Infinty I can increase my monster's attack points by 1000 points for this turn only." Tyler says as his monster's attack points increases to 3300.

"Afterwards for every other continuous trap card with darkness in it's name that activates my monster gains another 1000 points." Tyler says as his monster's attack points further increase to 5300.

Ryuji steps back, '5300 attack points and the ability to perform two attacks each turn? Dammit, my Volcanic Doomfire won't stand a damn chance!'

"Darkness Destroyer, attack my opponent directly!"

Ryuji motions to one of his set cards, "The continuous trap card Firewall allows me to negate my opponent's attack by removing a pyro-type monster from my graveyard." Ryuji declares as his Volcanic Slicer pops out of his graveyard slot.

"My Darkness Destroyer can attack once more." Tyler says as his monster rears for another attack.

'Damn! No choice!' Ryuji thinks to himself as he signals to his next trap card to reveal itself, "Volcanic Force allows me to tribute a Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to special summon a Volcanic Doomsfire(3000/1800) from my graveyard in defense mode."

"Useless, my monster can also deal damage through defense." Tyler says as his powerful monster rips through Ryuji's.

Tyler: 4000/Ryuji: 500

Ryuji screams as he is blown back, slamming into the ground that he couldn't see extremely hard. Tyler looks down at his fallen "rival". "Why don't you just give up, it would be a lot easier." Tyler suggests as his turn ends, his five trap cards once again being rearranged as a result.

Ryuji muses to himself as he lays on the hard floor beneath him, 'Am I really going to die here after all I've accomplished?' Ryuji raises his head, looking at his opponent, his Darkness Destroyer's attack points were once again at 2300.

He pushed himself off the ground, "How about you shut your damn mouth for once and listen." Ryuji says as he stands back up. Drawing a card from his deck.

"Yeah I'm a traitor, but Lina said she knew, the whole time I was plotting away against this stupid organization, she knew. Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

Tyler remains silent as Ryuji continues, "The person you really should be worried about is Lina, if she knew what I was doing and she really cared about this organization's goals, then why would she allow me to get rid of so many of our members?" Ryuji reasons.

"I understand." Tyler says after a moment of silence, his eyes close. "I'll deal with her...after I'm done with you." Tyler says calmly, opening his eyes again.

Ryuji frowns, 'Well that didn't work out like I thought it would.' "Fire Wall requires me to pay 500 life points every one of my standby phase if I want to keep it, but I'm kinda low on life points now, so I'm going to have to refuse." Ryuji says as his continuous trap card explodes.

"I activate Graceful Charity." Ryuji says as he draws three cards from his deck, and discards his two Repayment of Losses, which allows him to draw two more cards from his deck, getting Volcanic Hammerer(2400/1500) and Effect Shut.

"I activate Ancient Rules, this card allows me to special summon a level five are lower monster from my hand." Ryuji says as his Volcanic Hammerer(2400/1500) appears on his field.

"Now before you even think about activating the effect of that shitty monster I'm getting rid of it with Effect Shut." Ryuji says as Tyler's monster explodes. "Now you'll have to guess where Zero and Infinity are."

"Fine." Tyler says as Darkness 1 reveals itself. Ryuji smirks, "Bad choice, without your stupid Zero and Infinty, your card can't activate it's effect. Now I'll have my Volcanic Hammerer destroy your Darkness Destroyer!" Ryuji exclaims as his monster slams it's fist into Tyler's life points, barely dealing any damage to his opponent.

Tyler: 3900/Ryuji: 500

"I place one card face-down." Ryuji says as Tyler's trap card once again randomizes. Tyler draws a card from his deck, "I summon Darkness Outsider(ATK:0) in defense mode." A strange plant-like monster appears on Tyler's side of the field.

"I can special summon this card in defense mode when the total attack points of my monsters on my side of the field equals zero." Tyler says as black slime begins to ooze from the darkness.

"This card is called Darkness Slime(DEF:0), this card gains the attack and defense of one of my opponent's monsters when it's special summoned." Tyler says as his monster takes on the appearance of Ryuji's monster, having that same stats as it. (2400/1500)

"I end my turn."

Ryuji smirks, "Giving up on trying to activate your little combo already?" He mocks.

Tyler smirks in return, "You seem to forget that the duel is currently in my favor, 3900 life points to 500. So shut up and take your turn."

Ryuji draws a card, "I activate Blasting Vein, this card destroys one set spell or trap card on my field and allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Ryuji says as his set card, Repayment of Losses is destroyed.

"Since my Repayment of Losses was destroyed I get to draw an extra card." Ryuji says as he draws three cards from his deck. "I activate the spell Death to the Weak, this card destroys-"

Tyler cuts him off, "I know what it does, all level three or lower monsters on my field will be destroyed." Tyler responds as his two monsters are destroyed.

"I'll test my luck again." Tyler says as one of his trap cards open up, revealing Zero. Ryuji's breath catches in his throat as the second card activates, revealing Darkness 3.

Ryuji sighes a sigh of relief, "Looks like it's safe to attack." Ryuji says as his monster launches a fireball that slams into Tyler, pushing him back several feet.

Tyler: 1500/Ryuji: 500

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ryuji says as he places the last two cards in his hand to the graveyard.

Tyler draws a card as Ryuji's face-down card activates, "Draw Bomb inflicts 1000 points of damage when you draw." Ryuji declares as a small explosion hits Tyler in his chest.

Tyler: 500/Ryuji: 500

Tyler glares at his opponent, "You think your pretty clever, don't you?" He asks. Ryuji smirks in return, "Even with a deck as powerful as that I can still match you."

"We'll see about that, I summon Darkness Necro Slime(ATK:0) in attack mode." A monster similar to Darkness Slime appears on Tyler's field. By sending this card to the graveyard I can special summon a monster with Darkness in it's name from my graveyard." Tyler says as his monster vanishes, replaced by Darkness Eye(0/1000).

Ryuji frowns upon seeing the eyeball monster, 'It doesn't matter, even if he does destroy my Volcanic Hammerer my face-down Volcanic Armor will deal him 500 points of damage and finish him off.' Ryuji thinks to himself as he briefly looks down at his face-down card.

"With Darkness Eye on my side of the field my combo won't fail." Tyler says as Zero and Infinity flips upward, two set cards inbetween them. 'What will it be this time?' Ryuji thinks to himself.

Darkness 1 and Darkness 2 flips upward. "When Darkness 1 activates after Zero and Infinity, I can destroy a card on my opponent's field."

Ryuji struggles to keep himself from grinning like an idiot, 'If he destroys my Volcanic Hammerer it's all over! Come on, do it!'

Tyler glances at Ryuji's set card, "I'm choosing to destroy your set card." Ryuji curses as his set card is blown away. Tyler smirks once he sees the card that was destroyed, "Had I chose your Volcanic Hammerer first I would have lost."

"What do you mean first?" Ryuji asks.

"After Darkness 1's activation I can destroy an additional card on my opponent's field for every continuous trap card that activates afterwards with Darkness in it's name." Tyler finishes as Ryuji's Volcanic Hammerer explodes.

"I end my turn."

Ryuji scowls as he draws a card, 'Bastard thinks he's so smart, damn him.' "I activate Pot of Greed allows me to draw two card from my deck." Ryuji says as he draws two cards from his deck. He smirks when he sees the two cards he has just drawn.

"I activate Scapegoat." Ryuji says as four smiling sheep tokens appear on his field. "Next I'll activate Token Thanksgiving, which destroys my four tokens and increase my life points by 800 for each one." Ryuji says as his life points are replenished.

Tyler: 500/Ryuji: 3700

Ryuji folds his arms across his chest, "I end my turn."

Tyler draws a card from his deck, "I tribute my Darkness Eye in order to summon Darkness Bramble(ATK:2000) in attack mode." A strange monster with sycthes for arms appear on Tyler's side of the field.

"This card inherits my Darkness Eye's effect, which means my combo stays reliable." Tyler says as Zero and Infinity once again flip upward, one card in between. Darkness 3 faces fowards as Tyler explains it's effect.

"You lose 1000 life points." Tyler says.

Tyler: 500/Ryuji: 2700

"Now I'll have my Darkness Bramble attack you directly!" Tyler's monster brandishes it's sycthes, it's sight set on Ryuji. Ryuji could do nothing as the monster rushed towards him.

The strike connects, sending Ryuji to his knees as his life points take a hit.

Tyler: 500/Ryuji: 700

"At my end phase if my life points are lower than 4000, my monster increases my life points to 4000." Tyler says with a smirks as his life points return to their starting point.

Tyler: 4000/Ryuji: 700

Ryuji frowns, 'Damn, how the hell am I supposed to beat this guy!'

Tyler looks down on his opponent, "With no cards in your hand, how do you expect to fight back?"

Ryuji draws a card from his deck, "With this draw, I activate Treasure of Slashing Life!" he declares as he draws five more cards from his deck.

"I summon Fire Trooper(1000/1000) in attack mode, when this card is summoned in any way I can send it to the graveyard in order to deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent." Ryuji says as a monster briefly appears on his field before exploding.

Tyler: 3000/Ryuji: 700

"I activate Fire Back, by discarding a fire monster in my hand I can special summon a fire monster in my graveyard." Ryuji says as he discards his Volcanic Scattershot(600/0) to the graveyard and his Fire Trooper returns to the field.

"Now I'll activate my Fire Trooper's effect." Ryuji says as his monster explodes once again.

Tyler: 2000/Ryuji: 700

"The card I discarded in order to use Fire Back was Volcanic Scattershot(600/0), when this card is sent to the graveyard it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent."

A small burst of flames hits Tyler in his chest, though it didn't seem to bother him.

Tyler: 1500/Ryuji: 700

"I place one card face-down-" Ryuji says but is cut off by Tyler, "I activate Zero and Infinity!" Both trap cards flip upward, one card inbetween them. The card flips up as well, revealing Darkness 1. "This card destroys the card you just set."

Ryuji's set card Unexpected Eruption. Ryuji smirks, "It seems my little bet paid off. Tyler arches a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You've destroyed my set card, Unexpected Eruption allows me to special summon a fire monster in my graveyard regardless of summoning conditions." Tyler says as his Volcanic Doomfire(3000/1800) emerges on his field.

"Now I'll attack your Darkness Bramble, which will cause you to lose 1000 life points, then my monster's special effect will activate, dealing you another 500 points of damage and taking you out of this duel!" Ryuji says.

Tyler smirks, "Very clever, you had this all planned out, though it took a bit of luck, you came really close to performing a great one-turn kill." Tyler says, truly impressed.

"What do you mean nearly?" Ryuji asks as his monster charges towards Tyler's. "When my opponent declares an attack I can send Darkness Raincrow from my hand and a Darkness Bramble on my field in order to special summon Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000) in attack mode."

As soon as the monster was summoned, Ryuji's hands went limp. 'I've lost, all those years of plotting, all gone in an instant.'

Tyler draws a card from his deck, "This is where it ends, Ryuji."

Ryuji begins to laugh, confusing his opponent. The laugh grows in volume until Ryuji is hysterically laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asks.

"I suppose once a loser, always a loser."

Tyler looks at him seriously, "What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He asks.

Ryuji looks up, his eyes closed, "Yes, once a loser, always a loser." He thinks to himself as he sees a much younger version of himself.

_A young Ryuji is currently standing against a fence, several boys playing various games on the other side. The young Ryuji frowns, 'Why doesn't anybody pay attention to me.'_

_He turns away, 'I know, if I do that, I'm sure to get noticed!' He thinks to himself with a grin._

_Young Ryuji is now in a classroom. "What's the answer to twelve times twelve?" His teacher asked him. Ryuji smirked, "Why are you asking me? Your the teacher here, don't you know the answer?" Ryuji snidely says._

_Several students snickered as the teacher's face turns a beet red. Ryuji continues, "I guess all those years you went to school were just a big waste, maybe I should be the one teaching the class."_

_The students in the class burst out in laughter. Ryuji smiled, 'Just as I thought, if I act like this, people will acknowledge me!'_

_Fast-foward a few years. A group of guys are holding a red haired young man against a fence as another young man punches him in the face repeatedly. "You thought making a complete fool out of me in front of the school was funny, well how's this for funny!" He yells as another of his punches connects with the young man's face._

_Blood drips from Ryuji's lips as he glares at his attacker, "I think mashed potatoes would look pretty good on your face too." He says, breathing heavily._

_"What the hell did you just say punk?" The young man asks him. Ryuji smirks, "If you cleaned your ears I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Ryuji's remark is instantly met with a punch to his gut, flooring him._

_The young man looks down at him, "Let's go, I think the clown has learned his lesson." He say as he begins to walk off, his friends following after him._

_Ryuji struggles to get up as he hears several footsteps approaching, "Hey I don't need your help." He says as he wipes the blood from his lips. As he looks up he sees Tyler standing over him, extending his hand to him._

_Reluctantly he grabs Tyler's hand, slowly getting to his feet. Tyler smirks at the shorter Ryuji, "I have something to offer you that I'm sure you won't want to pass up."_

Ryuji opens his eyes as he brings himself back to the present, "The one who changed my life is the one who's going to end it, how ironic." He says as he glares at the man across from him.

Ryuji pats his chest, "Well what are you waiting for, take your best shot!"

Tyler nods, "I will, Darkness Neosphere, attack Volcanic Doomsfire"  
Ryuji smirks, 'I guess this is the fate of a trickster as well.' He thinks to himself as Tyler's monster rushes his field.

"Wake up teacher." A voice calls out. Hikari opens her eyes slowly, her ceiling coming into view. She sits up groggily, "Ayato how many times do I have to t-" Hikari's sentence dies off as she sees the woman before her.

Lina smiles, "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

**Another cliffhanger, don't you just love them? Anyway, please review!**

**Next Time: Lina and Hikari meet face to face in a duel.**

**New Cards Played (Ryuji)**

**Unexpected Eruption (Trap)  
When this card is destroyed by the effect of an opponent's card special summon a monster with "Volcanic" in it's name regardless of summoning conditions.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	45. Past Tense

**To BEWK, I purposely tweaked the effect of Ancient Rules, but it's nice to know that someone noticed. I'll be attending ITT Tech next week, so wish me luck, okay? Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Warning: There is a lemon in here, though it's fairly short. No it's not between Lina and Hikari you perv.**

**Disclaimer: Well the OC's are mine...**

**Me: Where are my sugar cookies Hikari?**

**Hikari: (cookie crumbs dropping out of her mouth) Um, I ate them.**

**Me: You ate my sugar cookies?! This is unforgivable!**

**Hikari: (licks her fingers) Ah and they were delicioussssssssssssss.**

**Me: (screams in outrage)**

**Lina: Damn, sugar cookies get you like that?!**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Past Tense**

A young girl and a young boy hid quietly as screaming was heard throughout the small house they were currently living in. "I'm tired of this John I want out!" A female voice screamed.

"You want out, fine! Get out, this family doesn't need you!" A male voice screamed back. The woman's face was tear stained, her green eyes shimmered with angry. Her blonde hair was in disarray and her red satin dress looked ruffled.

The man's face was red with anger, blood oozed from his black hair, the woman had saw it fit to throw one of his prized vases at him.  
The woman known as Sarah stomped out of the room. Several seconds later she came back, holding the arm of a small boy with brown wavy hair and a small girl with long silky black hair.

"The children are coming with me!" She said. The man nearly roared in outrage, "I will not have my children around that pig of a man!" The woman looked back at him angrily, "He's more of a man you'll ever be!"

The man walked over to the woman, pushing her down to the floor roughly, he lifted the two children from the ground, "Get out of my house." He says coldly. The woman looks up at him, "I'll see you in court." Her voice full of venom.

* * *

The man known as John Johnson sat next to his daughter, Lina Johnson, on a crowded airplane that was currently flying over the United States of America. The girl stared out in awe as she saw the clouds pass by. She turned to her father, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Daddy look! Aren't the clouds pretty?" She asked childishly. The man turned to her, smiling, "Yes they are, but their not nearly as pretty as you." He said warmly, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead, causing her to giggle.

"When are mommy and brother going to come?" The girl asked after staring out the window for several minutes. Lina turned to her father, he seemed to be asleep. The girl pouted slightly. Turning away, she looked back out the window.

* * *

"We'll be living here from now on." Came the reply of Lina's father as they set foot in Tokyo, Japan. "Wow!" Lina exclaimed in awe, this place was much different than her previous home.

"Were really going to live here?" She asks. The man nods. Lina looks perplexed as she sees a group of people walk by, speaking in a language she had never heard before. She turned to her father, "Daddy, the people here talk funny."

Lina's father chuckled, "Their speaking japanese honey, you'll do well to learn it while were here." He said. The girl pouted, "But I like speaking english, why can't they speak english?" She asked, obviously displeased.

John patted his cute daughter's head. "Well they can speak english, but this is the main form of language used here, don't worry, I can speak it quite fluently, so in no time, you'll be able to do it too. Now let's go to our new home." The man said as he grabbed his daughter by the hand, leading her across the street.

A gruff looking man in a business suit on a cell phone watched as the two walked across the street. "I think she may be the one." He said. After a few muffled replies he nodded, snapping the cell phone shut. 'There's no way were going to let you get to her, Laio.'

* * *

"Daddy look, brother sent me a letter!" Lina exclaims as she runs over to her father, who was currently watching television. "Really? Well let's read it together." He said as he lifted her up, setting her in his lap. Said girl opened the envelope carelessly. She smiled when she unfolded the piece of paper it contained.

There was a picture in it, her brother Tyler was grinning and her mother was smiling. She frowned as she studied the last face on the photo. She looked up to her father, "Daddy...who's that?" She asked as the doorbell rang.

He placed his daughter on the floor as he walked over to his door. As he opened it a woman with long purple hair was staring back at him. He blinked as his eyes roamed over her lithe body. She wore a small t-shirt and a short skirt. "Um...your a babysitter?" The man asked.

The woman nodded, "Hikari Taragi, at your service." She said, grinning. The man looked at her disbelievingly, this woman didn't look anything like a babysitter, she looked like she was better off being a import model.

"Well, can I meet her?" Hikari asks. The man nods dumbly. Hikari walks passed the man. Lina hides behind the couch as she sees the woman approaching her. Hikari laughs lightly, "Aw, she's shy." She says as she peeks behind the couch, unknowingly giving John a good view of her panties.

Lina looked up at the woman who was smiling down at her, "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She asked. The woman rummaged through her purse, pulling out a sucker. "You like candy right?" She asked. Lina's eyes lit up when she saw the piece of candy.

Hikari laughed, "Here you go!" She said as she handed the sucker to Lina. Lina took the sucker from her, "Your a nice lady." She said as she began to unwrap the candy from it's confines. "And your a nice girl." Hikari replied.

"My name's Lina, what's yours?" Lina asked. Hikari smiled, it was amazing how just offering her candy got her to open up so much. "My name's Hikari, and from now on, were going to be the best of friends, would you like that?" The older woman asked. Lina nodded as a reply.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily as a woman and a small girl were standing under an umbrella. The little girl looked on sadly as two men lifted up a coffin and placed it into the ground. She looked up at the woman next to her, a stony gaze on her face.

She tugged on the woman's black dress, gaining her attention, "Does this mean you'll be my mommy now?" She asked. Hikari had to keep from crying herself, Sarah, Lina's mother, had died in a car accident only a few days earlier, and now her father was gone, taken away from this world by a heart attack.

Hikari nodded as she kneeled down to meet the girl face to face. "Yes Lina." She said as the two embraced, the rain beginning to fall lighter as the sun began to shine. The beginning of Lina's descent into darkness was to begin.

* * *

"I'm home!" A fourteen year old Lina called out as she slammed the door behind her. 'Hmmm, that's funny, she's usually at home around this time.' Lina muses to herself. Since her father's death Lina and Hikari had moved to Domino City. Setting her bag on the couch Lina walks toward the kitchen.

'School lunch just isn't good enough.' She thinks to herself as she pull out various pots and pan, planning to make herself and her guardian a special treat. She turns to the refrigerator, noticing that a note was left on it.

"I'll be home around seven, I'm babysitting that kid named Ayato, you remember him, right?" Lina said as she read the piece of paper. Lina vaguely recalled a rowdy ten year old spiky haired boy that she had met once. With a shrug she pulled the handle on the refrigerator, 'Let's see...what should I make?'

* * *

"Aqua Dragon attack!" A man wearing a golden mask and a white cloak commanded as a giant blue dragon reared it's head, intent on blasting away the man's opponent.

Lina smirked, "I've won."

The man in question merely chuckled once he saw what was to happen. "Your improving." A monster wearing black and purple armor with an axe in it's hands was standing on the man's dragon, it's axe raised over it's head.

Hikari and several other people clapped from the sidelines, "Excellent work." Hikari said as she walked over to her protoge. "With a little more work you'll be stronger than all of us." She said, the other members of HOTO agreeing with her.

Lina smiled, all this attention felt great. "Well I had better head off to school, I don't want to be late." She said as she closed her eyes, clapping her hands together. When she reopened them, she found herself in her bed again. She yawned, "Better get ready then."

* * *

Hikari threw her head back as waves of pleasure tore through her, her moans spiraled to a crescendo as she came hard, drenching her lover's member completey as he pulled out of her. The man known as Sado looked down at his sweat covered lover with his cobalt blue eyes.

He ruffled his alrady messy dark hair, sighing. Hikari looked up at him as she came down from her orgasmic high. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Sado shook his head, "I've been talking with our leader lately, I don't think Lina is the one." He said.

Hikari arched a brow, "What do you mean?" She asked. Sado shook his head again, "It's just...I don't know, there's something about her that just doesn't seem right, but you know Ryuken, he's set in his ways, he doesn't believe me."

Hikari pulled her lover down, snuggling up against him, "Well I spend time with Lina everyday and I don't see anything wrong with her, your just being paranoid, that's all."

Sado sighed, "I guess your right, I'll feel a lot better when we finally capture Laio." He said as he began to drift off into sleep. Hikari smiled, "I'm sure we'll all feel a lot better when that day comes."

* * *

Lina made her way home, another day of school behind her. Lina stopped walking when she heard a voice call to her from a nearby alley. Lina arched a brow, whoever it was must have been an idiot, there was no way she was going in there.

Lina looked down in confusion when a book slid from the alley and stopped at her feet. She hesitantly bent down to pick it up, regarding the book with curiousity. 'The Book of Xemnas?' She thought to herself. She looked back at the dark alley, "Who's there?" She asked.

A voice called out to her, "Read that book, but show it to nobody. once you read it, you will seek me out." The voice said, "And I'll be waiting for you." Lina frowned, 'Weirdo.' She thought to herself as she unzipped her backpack and slid the book inside it. 'There's no way I'd ever want to seek you out, or whatever it is you want me to do.'

Hikari greeted Lina with a hug once she came home. "Ah, so how was school today?" She asked. Lina shrugged, "You know, pretty much more of the same. You have to babysit today right?" She asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, it's Ayato again." She said. Lina rolled her eyes, "Where do his parents be going?" She asked. Hikari shrugged, "Don't know, but their good friends of mine."

"Who are they anyway?" She asked, having never met the boy's parents. "I've never told you?" She asked. Lina shook her head. "Yugi and Tea Mutou." Hikari replied. Lina turned back to look at her guardian, "You mean Yugi Mutou as in King of Games Yugi Mutou?" She asked.

Hikari nodded. Lina frowned, a vague image of the little boy that she had met once forming in her mind, "Now that I think about it, they do sorta look alike." She mused.

Hikari smirked as Lina turned to her, "Your filling out quite nicely, if you keep this up you'll have a better body than I do." She said. Lina flushed, "Why do you have to be such a perv?" She asked. Hikari smiled, "I'm not the one blushing." She said laughing.

"Well I'll see you around." She said as she walked out the door. "Bye." Lina called out. As soon as the door closed Lina set her backpack down, pulling out the book she had obtained only a few moments ago. 'Well, it wouldn't hurt to read it, right?' Lina thinks to herself. She didn't know how wrong she was.

Several days later Lina found herself walking into the dark alley that she had heard the voice come from a few days before. "Are you here?" She called out. Lina looked surprised as she saw a swirling mass of dark energy emerge in front of her.

A few seconds later a man in a black coat stepped through the portal, he pulled down his hood, revealing his graying hair that was pulled into a ponytail and his silver eyes. He instantly bowed to the girl, "I am Laio, at your service."

Lina looked down at the man, "Why did you give me that book?" She asked. Laio looked up, "I have no use for it, only one descended from Xemnas himself could even open it." He said.

Lina looked up as the man stood, "That means your brother Tyler would also be able to open it." Lina looked slightly surprised, "You know my brother?" She asked.

Laio shook his head, "No, I don't know him personally, but I've been keeping tabs on him, he seems to be bored with his life in America, living with adopted parents is putting a strain on him, I can tell."

Lina frowned, "Then why didn't you give the book to him?" She asked. Laio smiled, "You are the oldest, are you not?" Lina turned, starting to leave. "I can take you to your brother, if you want." Laio said. Lina stopped, "Really?" She asked, hopeful. Laio nodded, "It would be my honor."

Several months had passed since Lina had met Laio that day. The members of HOTO were all gathered at their hideout, conversing on Lina's ever distant behavior. "It is very disconcerning." Ryuken, the leader of HOTO said seriously.

"I think we should begin to watch her more closely, you know, like plant cameras in her room." One of the members said. "Ow! Why'd you hit me." He said as he rubbed his side.

"That's perverted." The member that had hit him said. "She's probably just having a hard time adjusting to the changes in her body that's all." Hikari said off-handedly. Several of the members agreed.

Ryuken sighed, "Very well, but if it gets worse, expect to be back here again." He said before disappearing in a flash of light. Several of the other members doing the same thing.

Hikari turned to Sado as he took his mask off, "I don't think that's the problem." He said, causing Hikari to roll her eyes. "Look Sado, there's nothing wrong, I live with the girl, so I would know."

Sado sighed, "Alright alright, you don't have to get so defensive about it, I was just voicing my opinion." Hikari turned away, "I'm sorry it's just, Lina is like a little sister to me. It's very frustrating."

Sado grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands gripping Hikari's breasts firmly, elicting a moan of pleasure from the woman. "I can make you feel a lot better." He whispered in her ear. Hikari shivered as she felt his warms lips press against the back of her neck.

As his kisses trailed over her neck and shoulders Hikari felt her lover lifting her white cloak up, she presumed he wanted to make this one quick. Turning her around he pushed her to the nearby wall and lifted her up. He noticed that her eyes were quickly becoming clouded with lust.

He grabbed her panties, carelessly ripping them from her body and shoving them into his pocket. Hikari smirked, "Ohhhhhh kinky." Without another word Sado pushed into her. A blissful groan rose from the back of his throat as her searing insides gripped him instantly.

Hikari's legs locked behind him, pushing him deeper inside her. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Sado says as he began to pound into her with rapid, shallow thrusts, the wet noises of their lovemaking mingling with ragged moans and heavy breathing.

Hikari arched her back, presenting the messy haired man with a perfect view of her hardened peaks that were visible through her cloth covered bouncing breasts as he punded into her roughly.

Hikari could barely breathe as his hips crashed into hers. He was moving against her so fast but she felt that she needed more. "Harder." She whispered hoarsely, "I need more."

Without saying a word Sado reached behind himself to pry her crossed legs apart. Taking an ankle in each hand he spread her open, grasping her thighs in a bruising grip. Without anything to hold her upright, Hikari sunk backwards, her head thumping against the stone wall as he began to drive into her even harder.

The slight pain of the back of her head hitting the wall with every thrust was quickly overshadowed by the incredible pleasure of Sado filling her so deeply. Hikari's moans escalated to screams as her inner muscles squeezed their tightest before fluttering into convulsions.

With one last thrust Sado released his seed into his lover, barely being able to hold onto Akari as he felt his strength leave him. "That was the best quickie I ever had." Hikari says, her bones feeling like jello. Sado chuckled, little did he know that this was the last time he and Hikari would make love to one another.

* * *

"Where's Lina?" Ryuken asked the following day. "She said she was coming soon." Hikari replied, annoyed by her leader's continuous questions. Everyone quickly jolted out of their seats as a huge explosion rocked their hideout.

"What's going on?!" One of the members asked, perplexed. "Is it Laio?" Another asked. Ryuken jumped to his feet, "Impossible, he wouldn't be stupid enough to as to try and attack us!"

Everyone turned to the door as it burst open, another member of HOTO ran through, half of his mask was torn off, "It's...it's h-" The man never finished his sentence as another explosion occured, taking his life.

As the smoke cleared the remaining members of HOTO held their breaths as they heard several footsteps approach them. Lina, Laio, Tyler, Hitaki, and Oni stepped into the room, clad in black coats, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Lina...what are you doing?" Hikari asked, not believing what she saw.  
Lina raised her arm into the air, "From now on, this place will be the hideout of the Order!" She declared as the white duel disk on her arm shifted into place.

* * *

Hikari sat in the Domino City hospital, several cuts and bruises along her body. She looked up as the door she was sitting next to open. She instantly sat up, "Can I see him now?" She asked hopefully.

The doctor looked grim, but nodded none the less as the woman walked passed him and into the room.

Sado turned as he felt someone grasp his hand. "Hikari...how did y-" Sado winced as he felt a sharp pain run along his spine.

Hikari looked at him worriedly as he closed his eyes. "Lina...I...I knew I was right about her." He said, causing Hikari to start tearing up, "If...if only we would have listened to you..." She trailed off dejectedly.

Sado shook his head, "It's alright, your still alive, so...I'm happy for that." Hikari paled as she watched her lover's heart meter begin to slow down, "Don't die Sado!" She exclaimed, tears now spilling from her eyes.

Sado smiles, "You know...that boy you've been babysitting..."

Hikari looks at him confused, not understanding what her lover was getting at. "Yes."

"I think...that he's the one...you'll continue to watch over him for me, won't you?" He asked. Hikari looked down sadly, "Please don't say it." She said, dreading to hear the next words that were to come from his mouth.

"It's my dying wish."

Hikari sobs as Sado begins to close his eyes, a smile on his face. "Thank you Hikari...I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife...but please...I don't want you meet you there anytime...soon. Live a long life..." He says as he finally passes away, allowing the cold embrace of death to overtake him.

* * *

Hikari watches as a young Ayato runs around happily at Domino City's park. He looks over to Hikari and waves, grinning broadly at her. Hikari waves back, smiling at the little boy. As he continues to play with the other kids Hikari looks up to the sky, a determined look on her face. 'I swear Sado, I won't fail you.'

**Present Time**

Hikari plants her feet on the floor as she glares at the woman she had once thought of as a younger sister. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice full of venom.

Lina smiled, "I wanted to thank you for being a great teacher to me, and being a big sister to me for all those years." She said, whether she was sincere or not, Hikari couldn't tell.

Lina notices how tense Hikari still looked, "You don't trust me?" She asked. Hikari looks at the woman as if she was crazy, "Why would I trust you?" She asked.

"I guess your right, but I must thank you for training Ayato so well this past month, he's definitely ready for me now." She says. Hikari arches a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Lina ignores her, "I've come here for a little...warm-up, I haven't had a duel since a dueled Ayato at the beginning of the school year." She said as she transported herself and Hikari to a secluded section of Duel Academy Island. "No one will disturb us here." She said, the duel disk that was strapped to her arm shifted into place.

Hikari frowned, her own silver duel disk materializing on her arm, "So, you want to get rid of me now that Ayato's training is done?" She asked.

Lina shook her head, "That's not it at all, if I wanted you dead I would have done so long ago." Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean...that time...you let me escape?" She asked, shocked.

Lina nodded, "I would never want to kill you, you've done too much for me." Lina said as she drew five cards from her deck. Hikari drew six cards from her deck, "What is it that your really after?" She asked.

Lina merely smiled, "Maybe I'll tell you if you give me a good enough challenge." She said. Hikari frowned, 'If I can take her down here, no one else will have to suffer.' She thinks to herself.

The two women face off, an amused expression on Lina's face and a determined one on Hikari's as the both shout in unison, "Duel!"

**Well, I thought it would be best if I showed Lina's past before this duel rather than after, so, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Next time: Many years have passed since they've spoken to one another. The bonds that they once shared have long been broken. What will the outcome of their meeting on the battlefield be?**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	46. Gratitude Duel

**So much for taking a week off updating...**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX is something I don't own and I never will.**

**Lina: Remember, never take anyone's sugar cookies, especially Snibbity Dibbity's, he's addicted to them.**

**Me: Damn right!**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Gratitude Duel**

Hikari: 4000/Lina: 4000

Hikari's eyes darted across her six card hand quickly, "I summon Zolga(1700/1200) in attack mode." A figure that seemed to be a dark colored prism set on a larger prism with a cape hanging from it appeared.

"And then I play my Treasure of the King's continuous spell card and set two cards face-down." She finished as the face-up spell card appeared, with two face-down cards on either side of it.

Lina drew a card from her deck, adding it to her hand. She looked over to Hikari, noting her determined look. "I summon a monster in face-down position and end my turn." Lina says as a single card appears on her field.

Hikari drew a card from her deck, giving her four cards. "I activate my trap card, Sacrifice Limit. While it's on the field neither of us can sacrifice more than one monster each turn."

Lina arched a brow, curious as to why her teacher would even use such a card against her. "You do know that most of my high class monsters can easily be special summoned, right?" She asks, Hikari nodding in response. "So then why play that card?"

Hikari frowned, "I have to be careful, I may know a few of your cards in your deck, but I don't know them all, better safe than sorry." Lina smiled, seemingly pleased with her former teacher's answer.

Hikari moves on with her second turn, "I sacrifice my Zolga in order to summon my Flame Emperor Thestalos(2400/1000)!" Zolga dissolved into nothingness as it was quickly replaced by a figure in old samurai armor, wielding a katana of pure fire.

'She's got herself a new deck? This will be more interesting than I thought.' Lina thinks to herself briefly as Hikari continues her turn.

"And now I get three effects. When Zolga is sacrificed in order to summon a monster I gain 2000 life points." She explained as her life point meter rose.

Hikari: 6000/Lina: 4000

"Since I tribute summoned a monster, Treasure of Kings allow allows me to draw two cards. Finally, since Thestalos was tribute summoned, I discard one card in your hand, and if it's a monster, you lose life points equal to it's level multiplied by 100!"

Lina raised her hand of five cards, fanning them out in her fingers. Hikari chose the one that was second to Lina's right. Without saying another word she placed the level four monster to her graveyard.

Seconds later Thestalos swung his swordm launching a stream of flames at Lina, simulating her taking damage from the loss of her monster.

Hikari: 6000/Lina: 3600

"Now Flame Emperor Thestalos, attack Lina's face-down monster!" Raising it's fiery blade, the fire powered samurai struck, the flames of it's sword easily burned through what appeared to be a man with blonde hair wearing a black coat and holding a blue book.

"The monster you've just destroyed was Organization XIII-Vexen the Chilly Academic(500/1500). When this card is flipped I can special summon one Nobody-type monster from my graveyard that doesn't have Organization XIII in it's name." Lina says as the level four monster she had destroyed earlier appeared on her field.

"My Dragoon(1800/1000) is the card you discarded from my hand using your Emperor's effect." Lina says as her dragon-like monster points it's spear at Hikari's monster threatningly.

"My turn ends." Hikari concluded. She watches, slightly worried as Lina drew, 'If she draws Xaldin, I could be in trouble.' She thinks to herself.

"When a Dragoon exists on my field I can special summon the card I've just drawn, Organization XIII-Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer(1900/1900) in attack mode." A man in a black cloat appeared, several lances swirled around him as a result of the wind surrounding him. His black dreads swirled around his head as he fixed Hikari with his cold gaze.

"When Xaldin is summoned all spell and trap cards on my opponent's field are destroyed. Hikari looks on annoyed as three of the lances encircling Xaldin cut through her spell and trap cards.

"Xaldin then gains 400 attack points for each card destroyed." Lina says as her monster's attack strength increased to 3100, easily outclassing her monster. "I'll attack your Flame Emperor with Whirlwind Strike." Lina declares as the lances encircling Xaldin lashed out, destroying her monster.

Hikari: 5300/Lina: 3600

"Now that your defenseless my Dragoon will attack you directly." The humanoid dragon swung it's lance, the pole of the weapon slamming into Hikari's side, causing her to wince as her life point meter dropped below Lina's by a very small margin.

Hikari: 3500/Lina: 3600

"I set one card face-down." Lina informs her opponent, ending her turn.

"My move." Hikari called, drawing. "I set one monster in defense mode, and then I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

"Draw." A small smile formed on Lina's face as she saw the card she had just drawn. "I play Tiny Pound Hammer, allowing me to shuffle itself and my hand back into my deck and then draw that number of cards.

Lina took her deck from it's holster and placed the cards from her hand on top and then shuffled them with skill and speed. Returning the stack of cards to the machine, she drew four cards from the top with a single tug, and glanced at her new cards.

"I play the continuous spell card, Body Without A Heart." Lina's own green-framed card appeared on her field. "This card allows me to special summon a level four or lower Nobody-type monster from my hand each turn. So I'll use that ability to special summon Dusk(1200/800) in attack mode."

A strange white and gray creature appeared next to Lina's monsters. It's arms and legs were lanky. Where it's face should have been was a cross connecting to an upside down heart insignia.

"I set one card and activate Pot of Greed." Lina draws two more cards from her deck. "Then I'll activate another continuous spell card." Lina says. "Soul's Deepest Desire allows me to draw a card from my deck whenever a Nobody-type monster destroys a monster in battle. Now I'll have my Xaldin attack your face-down monster!" Lina declared.

"I activate my two set cards, Opression and Enchanted Javelin!" Hikari shouted as she depressed two buttons on his duel disk and the two cards he had set the previous turn flipped up. "First my Enchanted Javelin increases my life points by the amount of your attacking monster." Hikari explained as a long spear with wings appeared, shooting a beam of light at Hikari, raising her life points.

Hikari: 7400/Lina: 3600

Lina smirked, "Then your Opression quick-play card switches my monsters to defense mode, well at least none of my monsters weren't already in defense mode, otherwise they would have been destroyed." She says as her three monsters crouch defensively.

Hikari drew a card, plotting her next move. "I activate the continuous spell card Compensation of Rebellion. This card costs me 1000 life points but allows me to have two normal summons each of my turns."

Hikari: 6400/Lina: 3600

"Monster Reincarnation allows me to discard my Noble Lineage in order to add my Thestalos in my graveyard back to my hand. Then Noble Lineage activates when it goes to the graveyard and it allows me to search my deck for a monster of level four or less in my deck and add it to my hand." Hikari says as a card ejected from both her graveyard and her deck, her hand remaining at three cards.

"Now I'll summon the monster I searched for, Thestalos' Apprentice(1500/1000) in attack." A figure dressed in thick leather and wielding a wooden sword that was on fire appeared on Hikari's field. "Thanks to my Compensation of Rebellion I'm allowed to summon again, so I'll sacrifice my Apprentice for Thestalos(2400/1000)." Flames shot out the monster in all directions, it looked as if it wanted revenge for it's earlier defeat.

"Since Thestalos was tribute summoned by sacrificing his Apprentice his effect is magnified, which means you have to discard all cards in your hand and take 300 damage for each one." Hikari explained as Lina discarded the two cards in her hand to the graveyard.

Hikari: 6400/Lina: 3000

"I'll attack your Xaldin with Flaming Strike!" Raising his sword, the master of fire charged forward, blade blazing. Swinging his sword down on Lina's monster, but it was instantly stopped as a shield formed in front of it. "Draining Shield?" Hikari questioned as she saw Lina's life point counter increase.

Hikari: 6400/Lina: 5400

Drawing a card, she looked at the only card in her hand, though she had no use for it at the moment. "I switch all three of my monster's to attack mode." Lina said as he monster's readied themselves for battle.

"Xaldin will destroy your Emperor once again!" Lina declared as several of the monster's lances made quick work of Hikari's weaker monster.

Hikari: 4900/Lina: 5400

Lina drew a card from her deck thanks to her Soul's Deepest Desire continuous spell card. "My Dragoon will destroy your set monster." Lina exclaimed as her monster launched it's lance as Hikari's set card, shattering it. Lina drew another card from her deck as a result.

"And I'll finally attack you directly with Dusk!" The weird lanky monster stretched over to Hikari, kicking her with it's feet, causing her to be pushed back a few feet.

Hikari: 3700/Lina: 5400

"Draw!" Hikari shouted, slipping the card off her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed." Hikari slips to more card from her deck, not bothering to explain it's effect. "I activate my second Treasure of the Kings, which means when I tribute summon a monster I'll get to draw two cards from my deck." Hikari says as the continuous spell card appeared on her field.

"I summon Zaborg's Pupil(1500/1000) in attack mode." A young man in white armor appeared, two long spines running up from it's back to it's shoulders. "Now I'll sacrifice him in order to summon Thunder Emperor Zaborg(2400/1000) in attack mode. And this Emperor destroys all of your monsters when summoned by sacrificing his student."

The white armored man was replaced with a new figure in thick white armor. Extending from it's back was a rack of spines that crackled with electricity. The monster immediately unleashed the energy, wiping Lina's field clean.

"Since Zaborg was tribute summoned I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck thanks to my Treasure of the Kings." Hikari says as she whips two more cards from her deck. "Now with nothing on your field to protect you my monster can make the direct strike!" Hikari declared as her monster hurled tow balls of active lightning at Lina, who withstood the attack.

Hikari: 3700/Lina: 3000

Lina smirked, "You managed to destroy all three of my monsters, draw two cards, and inflict damage to my life points. I see your still as impressive as ever." Lina compliments.

Lina draws a card from her deck, "I set a monster in face-down defense position and activate my continuous spell card Body Without A Heart in order to special summon my Creeper(1000/1000) in defense mode." Lina says as a small white and gray creature appears on her field.

Hikari draws a card from her deck, 'She's planning something...I can feel it.' Taking one of her cards, she slammed it into another spell/trap zone. "I activate a second continuous spell card, Imperial Rule. This card allows me to remove a monster in my graveyard from play, and in exchange I can activate the effect of an Emperor on my field that is the same attribute as the removed monster." Hikari explains as her Zaborg's Pupil slides out of her graveyard.

"By removing my Zaborg's Pupil from my graveyard Zaborg is allowed to destroy one monster on your field, I'm choosing your set card!" Raising a fist, the master of lightning charged it with electricity. He punched at Lina's set monster, destroying it instantly.

"Now my Zaborg will attack your Creeper and destroy it!" Hikari pressed on as her monster fired a blast of lightning that crushed the weaker monster. "Finally I activate Turn Jump, skipping ahead three battle phases, which means my monster can attack you directly!"

The thunder user powered up it's attack, finally firing a massive volley of voltage at Lina. Hikari looked surprised as an invisible barrier formed in front of her opponent, halting the attack and protecting her life points.

"Once per duel, when Creeper is in my graveyard I can negate the attack of my opponent's monster." Lina explains as the attack of Hikari's monster finally fades away. Lina smiled, "Nice try though."

Hikari frowned as her turn ended. Lina drew a card, looking calm. "I activate My Body For My Soul. This card allows me to discard a Nobody-type monster in my hand and allows me to special summon a Nobody-type monster with the same amount of attack points." Lina says as she discards her Sorcerer(1900/900) to the graveyard, allowing her to special summon her Xaldin(1900/1900) from her graveyard.

"When Xaldin is summoned all spell and trap cards on my oppnent's field are destroyed." Lina declares as the monster's powerful winds shatter Hikari's three continuous spell cards, increasing Xaldin's attack points to 3100.

"I summon Organization XIII-Zexion the Cloaked Schemer(1500/500) in attack mode." Lina says as a man wearing a black coat and spiked hair emerges from her card. "By removing this card from my field for two turns a Nobody-type monster on my field can attack my opponent directly!" Lina declares as Zexion disappears in a puff of dark energy.

Hikari winces as several of the lances slam into her side, causing her to keel over from the intense impact.

Hikari: 600/Lina: 3000

Lina folded her arms across her chest, no longer having any cards in her hand. "I end my turn." She says, confident in her impending victory. "Come on teacher, I haven't even fallen past 3000 life points left, is this as far as you can go?" She mocks.

Hikari frowns as she draws a card from her deck giving her two cards to work with. Which was more than what she needed to even the score. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Hikari declares as she discards her Grave Fusion. Lina watches as her powerful monster is pulled into the ground.

"Now that your monster is gone my Zaborg can attack you directly!" Zaborg's fist crackled with lightning as it charged towards Lina. Lina held out one arm, halting the attack on her body but still taking damage.

Hikari: 600/Lina: 600

Lina drew a card, "I set one monster in face-down defense position."

Hikari smirked, already the tables had turned, she was sure to win if she managed to get a monster with her next draw. Hikari whipped a card off her deck, "I summon Mobius' Student(1500/1000) in attack mode!" A young man wearing light blue armor appeared on Hikari's field, setting it's icy gaze on it's opponent.

Lina remained calm, despite the fact that she was in danger of losing the duel. Hikari weighed her options, there was a chance that Lina' set monster had a high defense score, which would mean that she might put herself in a position where she could lose the duel if she attacked with her Student.

Not wanting to take a chance, Hikari makes her decision, "Zaborg, attack Lina's set card!" Zaborg cupped his palms together, charging up a blast of energy. He finally released it, the blast of lightning surging towards Lina's field.

The card flipped up, revealing a very strange looking monster. "My face-down monster is Gambler(100/1200), and it's special effect activates!" The creature throws a single die. The die rolls until it lands on a five.

The bolt of lightning then slams into Lina's monster, leaving nothing behind. "Do you remeber what happens when my monster rolls a five?" Lina asks.

Hikari nods, causing Lina to smile as a man wearing a black coat appeared on her field. This man had blonde hair that was slicked back, along with a goatee and a single earring, he smirked as he stared at Hikari with his blue eyes.

"Organization XIII-Luxord(2000/1500) is special summoned." Lina says.  
"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Hikari says, as there was nothing else she could do at the moment. Lina draws a card from her deck, "I activate Luxord's special effect." Lina declares as the man throws a single die on the floor.

Hikari watched as the die rolled slowly, finally landing on a three. Hikari looked up at Lina, awaiting her explanation. "When the result is a three I'm allowed to special summon a monster with Organization XIII in it's name from my deck." Lina explains as a pillar of swirling flame erupts on her field.

As the fire finally subsided a man wearing a black coat and fiery red hair appeared on the field, he made a taunting gesture towards Zaborg, which seemed to anger the monster. The man's green eyes flicked towards Hikari, taunting her as well.

"This is Organization XIII-Axel Flurry of Dancing Flames(2500/2000)." Lina introduced her new monster. She smirked as she held up the last card in her hand, "When Axel is on the field I can special summon this next card, "Organization XIII-Roxas the Key of Destiny(2500/2000) in attack mode." A teenaged boy with spiky blonde hair and wearing a black coat appeared alongside Axel. He twirled the two key-like weapons in his hand, ready for battle.

Hikari could only look on in shock, she was not expecting to be facing three powerful monsters. Hikari hastily depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her trap card to flip upward, "My Threatning Roar forbids you from declaring an attack." She said.

Lina merely shrugged, "Fine I'll end my turn for now." She said, quite content with her field advantage over her opponent. Hikari drew a card from her deck, "I activate Graceful Charity!" Hikari declared as she drew three cards from her deck. "Then I discard two cards." Hikari said as she discarded the two Repayment of Losses to her graveyard.

Drawing two more cards from her deck she continued her turn. "I tribute my Student in order to summon Frost Emperor Mobius(2400/1000) in defense mode." A light blue armor clad man appeared on Hikari's field, frost exuding from his body.

"Since I tributed my Student to summon him his effect destroys all of my opponent's spell and trap cards!" Mobius waved his hands, causing ice to form over Lina's continuous spell cards. With a snap of his fingers her set cards promptly shattered.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Hikari says, feeling a lot better. Lina drew a card from her deck as Zexion returned to her field, surprising Hikari.

Lina looks at her teacher perplesed, "Don't tell me you forgot about him." She asked, though Hikari's silence showed that she had indeed forgot. "I'm removing my monster once again to allow my Luxord to attack you directly!" Lina declared as her monster pulled out a playing card from his pocket, quickly hurling it at his opponent.

Hikari motioned to her set card, "I activate my Negate Attack!" Luxord's card exploded as it slammed into the powerful barrier. Lina frowned slightly, that was twice Hikari had managed to save herself from losing the duel. "Turn end."

Hikari slowly drew a card from her deck, at this moment, she really needed a miracle if she wanted to win. As she looked down at the card she had just drawn she thought her prayers were answered. "I activate the continuous spell card Spell Economics." She declared as she placed them in her spell/trap card zones. "Next I activate King's Ransom, normally I would have to pay 1000 life points in order to activate this card, but Spell Economics negates that effect, so I get to draw four cards without paying anything." Hikari explains as she draws four cards from her deck.

She quickly drew six more cards from her deck. "I summon Celia's Servant(1500/1000) in attack mode and then activate Doubel Summon, now I'll sacrifice my Servant in order to summon Holy Empress Celia(2400/1000) in attack mode!" She shouted as a woman in a white toga appeared and then faded away, replaced by another woman, this one in a sapphire blue gown and having ruby red hair that reached down to the soft ground.

"When my monster is tribute summoned my life points can increase by the value of one of my opponent's monster's attack strength." Hikari says as a yellow aura erupts from Axel and flows into Hikari, causing her life point counter to shoot up.

Hikari: 3100/Lina: 600

"My Celia will get rid of your Luxord!" Hikari exclaims as her monster begins to chant, magical energy building up around her. With one final chant a blast of holy energy erupts from Hikari's monster, slamming into Lina's monster and draining her of more life points.

Hikari: 3100/Lina: 200

"End turn." Hikari declares. Lina drew a card from her deck, "I activate Axel's special effect." Lina exclaims as her two red and white chakrams appeared in his hands, fire building up beneath him. "By tributing this monster I can destroy every monster on my opponent's field and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent."

Axel raises his hands into the air, a column of fire engulfing his body and reaching into the starry night. Hikari shielded herself from the bright flames as it passed over her field. When the flames finally died down there was no sign of Axel or any of Hikari's monsters.

Hikari: 2600/Lina: 200

"Now that Axel has cleared the field Roxas can attack you directly!" Lina declared as her monster charged forward, blades at the ready. Hikari moved to defend herself but Lina's monster was too fast, slamming it's two blades into Hikari's gut she instantly crumpled to the floor upon impact.

Hikari: 2500/Lina: 200

Roxas slowly walked over back to Lina's field. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, apparently Axel's destruction had affected him somewhat. Hikari struggled to get to her feet, she wasn't expecting that last attack to hurt so much.

"Can you continue?" Lina asks as she sets the only card in her hand on her field face-down, ending her turn.

Drawing a card, Hikari weighs her options, the card she had just drawn was Mirror Force which she quickly set. The remaining card on her hand was Emperor's Edict, which she also decided to set.

"Several turns earlier I discarded my Grave Fusion to my graveyard, so now I'll activate it's effect to fuse Zaborg, Thestalos, and Mobius together!" Lina watched in slight surprise as the fusion vortex appeared behind the three monsters and began to pull them together.

"I can fuse any three Emperors or Empresses together, and they create Galaxy Emperor Ecraos(3400/2000)!" The new monster was garbed in black robes with various star patterns on them, and a staff that had what seemed to be a small model of the universe making up the head. Lina looked slightly amused as the model actually seemed to be a tiny galaxy.

"Each turn I may remove a monster in my graveyard from play to activate the effect of any Emperor as if I was summoning it. So I remove Zaborg to activate his efect and destroy your Roxas!" As Hikari pocketed the card, her fusion monster raised his staff, and instantly a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky.

Roxas quickly crossed his two blades over his chest as the lightning bolt surged towards him. He swung his blades in wide arcs, causing the lightning bolt to slide of the metallic weapons in slam into the ground on either side of him, surprising Hikari.

"When Axel is in my graveyard Roxas is unaffected by the effects of spell, traps, or monsters." Lina explains. "Fine, Ecraos, attack!" She ordered. Again lifting his staff the magician fired a beam of energy that seemed to be comprised of every element at once.

"By removing my Axel in my graveyard from play I can negate my opponent's attack on Roxas." Lina says as a wall of fire shoots up from the ground, protecting her monster.

"End turn."

"The time to end this duel has finally come." Lina said as she drew the only card in her hand. "This gratitude duel has been fun but it's time I end this." Hikari's eyes briefly flickered over her two set cards, 'We'll see about that.' She thought to herself.

"My Zexion returns to the field." Lina claims as the monster returns. Hikari motions to her set card, "The quick-play spell card Emperor's Edict allows me to destroy a monster on your field that was special summoned."

Hikari's Emperor pointed it's staff at Lina's monster, unleashing it's elemental beam that seemed to negate her monster' existence rather than destroy it.

Lina seemed unfazed as she continued her turn. "My trap card activates, Parting Gift allows me to increase my life points by the attack or defense of a monster destroyed on my side of the field." Lina says as her life counter rises.

Hikari: 2500/Lina: 1700

"A few turns back I discarded my Sorcerer(1900/900) monster to my graveyard due to My Body For My Soul continuous spell card that is no llonger on my field. When this card is in my graveyard I can special summon this next card from my hand." Lina says as she places the only card in her hand on her duel disk.

A man with tan skin, amber colored eyes, and white hair appeared on her field, wearing a black coat. "This is Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader(3000/2500)." Lina introduces her new monster.

Hikari seemed to relax somewhat when she saw Lina's new monster, at least it wasn't stronger than her own, though her Mirror Force would have certainly took card of it if it was.

"When Xemnas is on my field all Nobody-type monsters on my field gain 500 extra attack points." Lina says as Xemnas' attack points rises to 3500 and Roxas' attack points rises to 3000.

"My Xemnas is now stronger than your Ecraos, so I'll have him attack!" Xemnas held out his hands, two glowing red light saber like blades extending from them. As he rushed towards Hikari's field her face-down trap card flipped face-up.

"Mirror Force destroys all your attack position monsters, though it won't work on Roxas, it will work on your Xemnas!" Hikari declared as a wall of energy appeared before her monster. Lina smirked, "As long as another Nobody-type monster exists on my field my Xemnas is unaffected by the effects of my opponent's spell, traps, or monsters."

Xemnas plants one foot on the ground, causing him to slide towards Hikari's monster, spinning on his heel he easily slashes through the trap card's barrier before leaping into the air. Hikari looks up as Xemnas come crashing down on her monster, slicing it in twain.

Hikari looked over Xemnas' head spotting Roxas jumping over to her, the monster's blades struck her in her shoulders, causing her to collapse as the last of her life points drained away, the holograms of the monsters fading away as the duel finally ended.

Hikari: 0/Lina: 1700

Hikari struggled to stay conscious as Lina walked over to her fallen form, she looked pleased with the outcome. "Thank you for the duel." Lina says as she looks down at her former teacher.

She turned away from her as she began to leave. "Don't worry, when you wake back up, you'll be right back where I found you. Don't forget to tell Ayato hi for me." She said as Hikari blacked out.

**Well, how did you like this chapter? Besides Mobius' Student, all the cards used in this duel by Hikari were created by Time Mage. Of course all the cards Lina used were created by me. I'll have a card list for this duel next chapter, so don't fret. Please review!**

**Next Time: Why don't you try guessing?**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	47. Preparations

**Although I don't think I need to say this...any card that is used in this story that is real obviously wasn't created by me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I just borrow the characters to do my bidding.**

**Warning: There's a lemon in this chapter.**

**Me: (munches on a sugar cookie) Man these things are delicious!**

**Jaden: Can I have some?**

**Me: (in a deep dark scary voice) No!**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Preparation**

Hikari groaned as she turned over in her bed. Unfortunately this action caused her to slip over the edge and land flat on her face. She instanly awoke upon impact. Holding her face in pain she sat up, her face red.

She quickly remembered the events of the past night, she had dueled Lina, and had lost, but, at least she was still alive, so she couldn't complain too much. She frowned as the memory of her defeat played over in her head.

Despite her best effort she wasn't able to win, and she had really thought she would after she had managed to summon her Galaxy Emperor Ecraos(3400/2000). She sighed as she stood up, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulders and abdomen, no doubt bruised from Lina's attacks.

She mentally groaned when she heard a soft knock at her door, she prayed that it wasn't one of those hormoned crazed Slifer Red students that had been trying to takes peeks at her lately. She sighed a sigh of relief when she heard a familiar voice, "It's me Hikari."

"Come on in." Hikari said, divesting herself of her nightgown. The door swung open as Ayato opened it, walking in the room he closed the door behind him. "What happened to you?" Ayato asked when he spotted the bruises on his teacher's shoulders and abdomen.

Hikari threw her nightgown into her laundry basket. "I dueled Lina last night." She said bluntly. "Lina?" Ayato asked. "What happened?" He asked. "There's not much to say, I put up a good fight, but I lost." She said, sitting down on her bed, patting the soft matress.

Ayato walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her, "You okay?" He asked, relieved that his teacher was still alive, he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to her. Hikari nodded, "I've had better days, but otherwise, yes I'm fine."

She arched her back, pushing her chest out, letting out a pleasured sigh. "I do feel a little sore." Ayato rolled his eyes, "So basically your asking for a massage?" He knew he didn't really need to ask the question, but he asked nonetheless.

Hikari smiled, "Why thank you Ayato, your so kind." Ayato moved behind his teacher, "I should start charging for my services." He said as she laid down on her bed, exposing her back to him.

"So...how have you and Akari been?" She asked. Ayato answered, "Well everything seems to be back to normal between us. So I'm glad for that."

Hikari closed her eyes, sighing in content, "That's good to hear. Sorry I wasn't able to stop Lina." She said, feeling the need to apologize. Ayato shook his head as he began to work on her lower back, "It's okay, I'm just glad your safe. When the time comes, I'll take care of her." Ayato said seriously.

* * *

Ayato met up with Akari, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Atticus after class. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as he greeted them with a raised hand. "Weren't you listening in class?" Akari asked her sometimes absent-minded boyfriend.

Ayato blinked at her, which was enough for her to know that he hadn't listened to a word Vice Principal Crowler had said. She sighed, "Were having a school meeting today in the auditorium, we were waiting for you to show up so we can all go there together."

Ayato flushed, "Oh, I knew that." He said, causing Akari and Alexis to roll their eyes. "Well what are we waiting for, we don't want to be late." Ayato says as he walks off. Akari smiled as she followed him, 'It's good to see him acting like his old self again.' She thinks to herself.

In the school auditorium students of all years are gathered as Prinipal Shepard is making an announcement. "The time for the graduation duel has finally come. This is your last chance to duel the third year students, so give it your all." He tells the first and second year students attending the meeting.

The students all applaud when Prinicpal Shepard finishes his speech. "I'll explain the rules." Vice Prinipal Crowler says as the applaud dies down. "The general rule is to obtain 100 points. Defeating a first year student counts as one point, second years count as two points, and third years count as three points." Crowler explains.

"You can only duel a person once, if you lose then you don't get any points. When the accumulated points become 100 the graduation duel is cleared. "So it's like dueling 100 times? If that's the case anyone can just defeat easy opponents over and over again." Chazz says.

Crowler corrects Chazz, "During this time period points can keep accumulating, so it's possible to achieve more than 100 points, and under some circumstances, some students will be worth more points than others, depending on their current ranking in the school." Crowler says.

"Ranking?" Chazz asks.

"Yes, if you happen to be defeat a duelist that is in the top ten then you will recieve ten points, you could possibly score 100 points off defeating them alone, though it won't be easy." Shepard says.

"Who's in the top ten?" Chazz asks. "When you leave this auditorium there should be a list of the current student rankings." Shepard replies.

"Since your score can accumulate there must be a prize, right?" Syrus asks. Hikari nods, "That's right, I was wondering when someone was going to ask that."

"What do we win?" A third year Ra Yellow asks. "You win two things actually, the first is your choice to duel a pro duelist provided by Mrs. Kushina Santoryu for a grand graduation duel..." Hikari started as several students began to whisper amongst each other.

Ayato arched a brow, 'Santoryu? Isn't that Kazama's last name?' He thought to himself. "And a replica of Yugi Mutou's deck provided by Industrial Illusions, which is now in exhibition at this school."

The students began to chatter amongst themselves excitedly, "Now that the meeting is over, let me be the first to say it, let the graduation duel begin!" Prinipal Shepard says, just as excited as his students were.

After the meeting several students gather at the rankings list that Dorothy had put up while they were attending the meeting while others headed for Yugi Mutou's deck exhibition.

* * *

Jaden yawns as he walks towards the Slifer Red dorm. He stops in his tracks as he sees a very large group of Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students waiting for him in front of his assigned dorm.

One of the Obelisk Blue students runs over to Jaden, bowing and introducing himself. "I am ace second year student Sorano Taigo, it has always been my dream to duel you Jaden Yuki, but if I don't take this chance now, I may never get another shot."

Sorano turns towards the crowd of students, extending his hand out to them. "These students feel the same way." He says as the students all bow to him, requesting for a duel. Jaden looks surprised, 'Am I really this popular?'

In front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Alexis, Chazz, Akari, Syrus, Atticus, and Ayato are surrounded by many students that want to duel them. (Atticus and Ayato being surrounded by fangirls)

"Everyone form a line!" Chazz shouts.

* * *

Akari sighed as she stepped into the shower, the hot water running over her nude body. She hadn't known that so many people wanted to duel her, the thought was flattering but dueling so many people was exhausting.

She grabbed the washcloth hanging over the showerhead and a bar of soap from the nook in the tiled wall. She rubbed the soap against the cloth until she had worked up a healthly lather. The soap was returned to it's place as she began to smooth the material over her skin, covering her in soapy white suds.

She moved the washcloth down one arm and then the other. Finished with her arms, the cloth found it's way to the valley of her breast before circling each one in turn. The rough texture felt good on her nipples, instantly coaxing them into hardened peaks.

Not wanting to arouse herself any further she moved down to the flat plane of her stomach, and then her hips, trailing soapy lather in it's wake. She sighed in content as she continued the process of washing her body.

Ayato slipped into Akari's room through her open window, which was always open on the off chance that he might pay her a late night visit. He had a single bag in his hand as he looked around the room.

He instantly heard the sound of running water. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it gently, not wanting to alert his lover that he was there. He could just make out Akari's nude form through the distorted glass of the shower door and the swirling steam.

He had to fight the urge to strip naked and join her under the shower's hot steam. Steeling his resolve, he gathered the clothes she had been wearing from their place in the floor and left behind what he had pulled out of the bag.

Once done he eased his way out of the steam filled room as to not attract the attention of the woman inside. Akari reluctantly cranked off the water when it began to grow cold and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a soft towel.

She prepared to walk out of the room when she spotted something bright pink where her school uniform used to be. 'The King of All Perverts has just successfully defended his title.' Akari thinks to herself as she examines the skimpy nurse outfit on the hanger.

She stood, regarding the outift. An image of a lecherous Ayato ravishing her while she wore something like this was definitely turning her on, despite how outraged she felt at him wanting her to wear something like this.

Ayato waited patiently for his girlfriend to exit her bathroom. He grinned to himself as he imagined her wearing the skimpy outfit that Hikari had had for some reason. He himself was wearing nothing but blue jeans, which he found infinitely more comfortable than the leather pants Raye had forced him to wear.

Just then the bathroom door cracked open, Akari emerging from it, looking so sexy that Ayato's breath caught in his thoart at the sight of her. The pink fabric hugged her hourglass figure perfectly and the bra that came with it pushed her breasts upward, the fact that it was cut in the front to reveal quite a bit of cleavage was an added plus in Ayato's book, not to mention the pink stockings.

"Wow." He breathed as he allowed his perverted eyes to roam all over her body. Akari blushed, the fact that she was dressed as a sexy nurse and that Ayato was dressed only in a pair of jeans and was staring at her with admiration was making her pulse quicken.

"Your a pervert, you know that right?" She said, feeling that he needed to hear that. Ayato only smirked as he sat down on her soft matress, "I don't feel so well nurse, I think I need a check-up." He said. He noted the swish of her hips as she made her way across the room, she was already getting into character it seemed.

She speard Ayato's legs open as she got down on her knees. "We'll start here, is that alright?" She asked sexily, causing Ayato to nod, not knowing exactly what to say at the moment. She unzipped the zipper to his jeans and pulled down on the waistband of Ayato's black boxers, freeing his member from it's confines.

"You seem to be a little soft." She said as she ran her finger along it's length, lifting his shaft slightly she sighed audibly. She looked up at Ayato with a sexy smirk, "Let me take care of that." Akari hadn't known what had come over her but she couldn't deny that she actually liked acting like a sex kitten behind closed doors.

She grapsed his shaft again, more firmly this time, then pressed gently along it's length. Ayato felt himself twitch as a sigh escaped his lips. Her fingers moved to touch his sensitive tip, and he felt them glide smoothly over it's velvet surface.

A droplet of moisture escaped from the small opening at his member's end, and he groaned quietly as he felt her fingers continuing to slide against him. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Akari said huskily as her hand continued to move against him, now sliding up and down his rigid shaft.

"Don't stop." Ayato said breathless.

He suddenly felt her soft tongue lapping against his tender head, tracing it expertly. She began to take him deeper into her mouth, moaning softly each time she pulled away from him, only to take him ever deeply into herself. She titled her head to rub his tip against the roof of her motuh, causing Ayato to groan.

She seemed to want all of him inside of her and was doing her best to accomplish this, sheathing and unsheathing him with her mouth and thoart, stopping every now and then to run her tongue up and down his length or to lap at his tip.

She began to increase her pace, her head bobbing up and down furiously as Ayato came closer and closer to release. Ayato thrusts his hips forward, causing her to take more and more of him into her accepting mouth as he groaned loudly.

With a grunt Ayato spurted hotly into Akari's mouth, coating the inside of her mouth with his bitter taste, he continued to thrust into her mouth as he released the rest of his seed into her, which she somehow managed to swallow.

"Your definitely a healthy boy." Akari said as she licked her lips, picking up any cum that had managed to spill out of her mouth. Ayato smiled as he lifted Akari from her kneeling postion, pressing her gently against his matress. "Your the best nurse I've ever had, allow me to show you my gratitude." Ayato says.

He let his lips wander to her neck where he placed warm kisses on her soft skin. "Mmm, Ayato..." She breathed, raising her arms to loop them around his neck but he pulled away before she could and pinned her hands against the sheets.

"Just be a good nurse and accept your reward." Ayato said as he spread her legs apart, causing her short skirt to ride up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Ayato smirked, she was already hot for him, the scent of her arousal permeating the air.

Akari blushed as Ayato gazed down upon her womanhood, "Ayato...I want you inside of me." She said breathlessy, she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. "Roll over." Ayato commanded.

Akari hesitantly replied, the mere sound of his voice making her entire body tingle with desire. Ayato gazed at his lover's ass, he couldn't help but take a cheek in each hand and knead them with his fingers, the firm flesh filling his palms nicely. His actions caused a needy moan to come from Akari's mouth, which was currently buried in a pillow.

"Does that feel good nurse?" Ayato murmured, already knowing the answer. "Mmm hmm," Came her muffled reply. "Good. What about this?" Akari nearly cried out as she felt one finger slide back and forth over her folds, she tried to squeeze her legs tight around his invading hand but his palm on one thigh forced her legs to stay parted.

"Unh, Ayato!" Akari was moaning into her pillow as Ayato continued to slide his finger back and forth. "Gah! Ayato, please!" Akari whined desperately, gripping fistfuls of the sheets beneath her. She yelped in surprise as Ayato grabbed her by her hips, turning her over and straddling her.

Ayato pushed the cloth away from her breasts and dipped his head down, he began to drag the bra downwads with his teeth, exposing her full breasts and erect nipples. Akari sighed as Ayato began to form lazy circles around her hardened peaks with a slender finger.

Sighs turned into mewls as the duelist's tongue roamed over the fullness of her left breast. As good as it felt, it wasn't enough. Her nipples ached to be touched and it seemed like Ayato was back to teasing her again. She arched her back as much as she could, thrusting her breasts up at him.

Ayato chuckled as he drew a pink pebble into his mouth and began to suck it softly. He switched to the other breast, this time taking the nipple between his teeth and tugging, earning passionate cries from his lover.

"Unh...mmm...yes! Oh Ayato!" Akari's eyes were shut tight now and her breathing was ragged as he ravaged her breasts mercilessly. He touches felt so good but they still weren't enough. Her pussy was throbbing with need and her thighs were sticky with her thick fluids. She needed to be filled.

Sensing her needs Ayato stopped his ministrations, moving to spread her thighs apart, giving him a view of her core and the fluid that now covered her inner thighs. "I don't think you've ever been this wet before." Ayato mused to himself as he surveyed the soaked sheets, proud of his accomplishment.

Akari whimpered as she watched his head settle between her legs. She cried softly as his hot tongue began to lap at the liquid on her thighs. She let her legs fall open even more and pushed her hips toward him.

She nearly shrieked when her lover's tongue thrust into her juicy center and began to lap furiously. Akari's thighs were spasming and her fingers found their way into Ayato's jet black hair. Her grip on his hair tightened when he slipped two of his own fingers into her wet heat.

Her hips soon found a rhythm and she was rolling her pelvis against his invading digits in an insistent grind. At this rate he knew she would cum in moments. Ayato withdrew his sticky fingers, licking up the dripping fluid.

"Put it in me now." Akari pleaded, squirming in the sheets with uncontrollable desire. Using one hand Ayato guided his manhood to her opening while the other supported his weight as he leaned over her. "Don't hold back." Akari whispered. Slowly, but steadily, she felt Ayato's throbbing length sink into her heated body.

Ayato set up a slow rhythm, one that was strong and deep, driving as far into her as he could with every thrust. It only took a dozen or so strokes before Akari's back arched and her soft chants of his name turned to impassionate cries.

Ayato gritted his teeth as her inner muscles squeezed him tightly, threatening to take him over the edge with her. Despite her intense orgasm, Ayato kept his steady pace, pumping his hips against hers. She had already come down from her first high when she threw her hands around his neck, wrapping her legs around him tightly.

"Oh god, Ayato, I'm gonna cum again!"

Ayato growled as her nails cut into the skin of his back as her vaginal muscles began to flutter all over again, her blue eyes losing focus. Her grip on him only relaxed slightly as her second orgasm passed.

Ayato continued to rock his body against hers steadily. He could hear the wet noises of their joined bodies and feel the silky texture of her stocking-covered legs on his back. "Just keep going." She moaned. "I think I'm getting close again."

With a few more poweful thrusts, Ayato felt her inner muscles spasm in their third and final release, causing him to cum with her. As his orgasm finally subsided he rolled over, fighting to catch his breath, as his lover did the same.

When he looked over, Akari was looking at him with an expression of loving adoration on her face. At that very moment, Ayato felt as if he was the luckiest guy on earth. "I love you." He said sincerely. "I love you too." Akari said, snuggling up against him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Tyler asked his slightly older sister as he confronted her in her room. Lina turned to him, "What are you talking about?" She asks.

Tyler frowns, "We are the only ones left, why did you let Ryuji do what he did?!"

"Brother...who will you believe, me? Or that traitor?" She asked coldly, causing Tyler to soften a bit. "But...I-"

"Ryuji was a lying cheat, so of course, when faced with death he would try to plant one last seed of deception. As you've said we are the only ones left, which means now is the time to act."

"Act?" Tyler asked, confused.

Lina nodded, "Tyler, with the power of that deck I've given you..."

Tyler listened intently to his sister's words. "I want you to crush the "God" of the Pro League!"

**Well, that sounds interesting, doesn't it? Anyway, please review! Also the card list for the previous duel is posted below.**

**New Cards Played**

**Hikari (Cards created by Time Mage)**

**Treasure of the Kings (Continuous Spell)  
Every time you tribute summon a monster draw two cards from your deck.**

**Compensation of Rebellion (Continuous Spell)  
Pay 1000 life points. You can normal summon twice per turn.**

**Noble Lineage (Spell)  
When this card is sent to the graveyard add one level four or less monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Thestalos' Apprentice: Fire/Pyro 4/1500/1000 When this card is tributed to summon Flame Emperor Thestalos change that monster's effect to "Discard every card in your opponent's hand and inflict 300 points of damage for each one."**

**Zaborg's Pupil: Light/Thunder 4/1500/1000 When this card is tributed to summon Thunder Emperor Zaborg change that monster's effect to "Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field."**

**Imperial Rule (Continuous Spell)  
Remove a monster in your graveyard from play and activate the effect of a Emperor or Empress on your field with the same attribute as the removed monster.**

**Mobius' Student: Water/Aqua 4/1500/1000 When this card is tributed to summon Frost Emperor Mobius change that monster's effect to "Destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field." (This card was created by me)**

**King's Ransom (Spell)  
Pay 1000 life points. Draw four cards from your deck.**

**Celia's Servant: Light/Warrior 4/1500/1000 When this card is tributed to summon Holy Empress Celia change that monster's effect to "Increase your life points by the attack points of one monster on the field."**

**Holy Empress Celia: Light/Warrior 6/2400/1000 When this card is tribute summoned successfully increase your life points by the attack points of this card.**

**Galaxy Emperor Ecraos: Dark/Spellcaster 9/3400/2000 "Any three Emperors or Empresses"  
This card's attribute also equals the attributes of the monster's used to fusion summon this card. Once per turn you can remove one monster from your graveyard to activate the effect of any Emperor or Empress as if you were summoning it.**

**Emperor's Edict (Quick-Play Spell)  
This card can only be activated when a monster is special summoned on your opponent's side of the field while you have a Emperor or Empress on your field, destroy that monster. (This card was created by me)**

**Lina (All cards created by me)**

**Organization XIII-Vexen the Chilly Academic: Water/Nobody 4/500/1500 FLIP: When this card is flipped summon you can special summon one Nobody-type monster from your graveyard that doesn't have Organization XIII in it's name.**

**Body Without A Heart (Continuous Spell)  
Once per turn you can special summon one level four or less Nobody-type monster from your hand.**

**Soul's Deepest Desire (Continuous Spell)  
When a Nobody-type monster you control destroys a monster in battle draw one card from your deck.**

**Creeper: Dark/Nobody 3/1000/1000 Once per duel, when this card is in the graveyard you can negate one attack of your opponent.**

**My Body For My Soul (Quick-Play Spell)  
Discard one Nobody-type monster in your hand to the graveyard and special summon one Nobody-type monster from your graveyard with the same amount of attack points.**

**Organization XIII-Zexion the Cloaked Schemer: Dark/Nobody 4/1500/500 Remove this monster from your field for two turns to allow a Nobody-type monster on your field to attack your opponent directly. On the your second turn after this card's effect activates return this card to your field.**

**Organization XIII-Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames: Fire/Nobody 8/2500/2000 Tribute this card to destroy every monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflice 500 points of damage to your opponent. This effect cannot be activated if you have more monsters on your side of the field than your opponent.**

**Organization XIII-Roxas the Key of Destiny: Light/Nobody 8/2500/2000 If a Organization XIII Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames is in your graveyard this card is unaffected by the effect's of your opponent's spells, traps, or monsters. Once per duel you can negate one attack to this monster if Organization XIII Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames is in your graveyard.**

**Parting Gift (Trap)  
When a monster is destroyed on your side of the field increase your life points by the amount of it's attack of defense.**

**Sorcerer: Dark/Nobody 4/1900/900 If this card is in the graveyard you can special summon one Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader from your hand. Remove this card from play in order to special summon one Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader from your graveyard.**

**Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader: Dark/Nobody 9/3000/2500 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Sorcerer." All Nobody-type monsters on the field gain 500 attack points. As long as another Nobody-type monster exists on your side of the field this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spells, traps, or monsters.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	48. Awaken

**There won't be another lemon in this story, the previous chapter was the final one. Oh, besides this one, there are only two duels left in this story. This is a Kazama-centric chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I would like to think that Kazuki Takahashi would be proud.**

**Me: (sighes and munches on a sugar cookie) I wish my grass were emo, that way it would cut itself.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Awaken**

Thousand of duel fanatics screamed at the top of their lungs as the final duel of the International Tournament continued. A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes was currently dueling the "God" of the Pro League and was holding her own.

She wore a red jacket over a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. Her yellow and red sneakers skidded across the dueling platform as Kazama's monster made a direct strike to her life points.

Kazama: 2000/Girl: 1500

The girl smiled, "Your defintely the strongest opponent I've ever faced, which will make it all the more sweeter when I crush you." She said confidently, despite the fact that she had no monsters on the field.

"I activate my Damage Condenser!" The girl said as she discarded the last card in her hand to the graveyard. This card allows me to special summon a monster from my deck with equal or less attack points than the amount of damage I took." The girl says as her Summoned Skull(2500/1200) rises from the graveyard.

"My Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points." Kazama says as his life point counter increases by 500 points.

Kazama: 2500/Girl: 1500

The girl drew the only card in her hand from her deck, it was Pot of Greed, she smirked once she saw what it was. "I activate Pot of Greed!" She declared as she drew two more cards from her deck, getting Sakuretsu Armor and Great Maju Garzett(0/0).

"I tribute my Summoned Skull in order to summon Great Maju Garzett(0/0)." The girl declares as the fiendish monster appears on her field.

"This card's attack points become twice the number of the card used to tribute summon it." The girl explains as her monster doubles in size, it's attack points resting at 5000.

"Your Israfel(2500/2500) will be destroyed and you'll lose exactly 2500 life points, and I'll become the first since that guy from Duel Academy to defeat you!" She declared as her monster charged at Kazama's weaker one.

Kazama smirked, "When Isfarel is attacked I can tribute him in order to special summon one Kou, the Angel of Poetry(1700/1500) and one Otsu, the Angel of Music(1700/1500) from graveyard." Kazama says as the monster splits into two identical monsters.

The girl frowns, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "My Tree of Sephiroth's effect activates, Gevurah-Power of Intention! You cannot activate any spell or trap cards in response to an attack." Kazama informs his opponent.

The girl looks down at her face-down card. 'It shouldn't matter much. There's no way he'll be able to summon a monster that's stronger than my own.' The girl thought to herself.

"I tribute my two monsters in order to summon Tabris, the Angel of Free Will(?/?) in attack mode." Unlike most of Kazama's monster a young man with silver hair and crimson eyes appeared on Kazama's field, he wore casual clothing.

"This monster's attack and defense increases by 500 points times the number of angel-type monsters in my hand, on my field, and in my graveyard." Kazama says as his monster's attack and defense points increased to 5000, matching the girl's monster.

The girl frowned, "So what? They'll just kill each other." Kazama shook his head, "Every turn my monster randomly activates one of it's three effects, hence the free will part." He says as his monster seemed to be deep in thought.

After a few moments the monster seemed to make up his mind, pointing at the girl's monster, it promptly exploded, surprising the girl. "What the-"

"My monster activated it's first effect. Destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." He said. The girl stepped back, she knew it was over, with Kazama's powerful continuous spell card in effect she wouldn't be able to activate her Sakuretsu Armor.

"Tabris, attack her life points directly!" Kazama declared as the monster walked over to the girl, giving her a light kiss on her forehead, depleting the last of her life points.

Kazama: 2500/Girl: 0

The entire stadium erupted into cheers as the announcer declared Kazama the winner of the tournament. Kazama walked over to his opponent, looking down at her since she was significantly shorter. "I've won...but I wouldn't mind dueling you again. Only one other person has managed to last as long as you did against me." Kazama says as he thinks about the duel he had with his daughter from the future a while back.

The girl smiled, "Thanks."

Kazama turned away from the girl, lifting his arm with his duel disk strapped on it into the air as a sign of his victory, causing the crowded stadium to cheer even louder.

* * *

Kazama shifted uncomfortably as he made his way towards his private jet, Anna latched unto his arm. "Could you...not do this in public?" He asked.

The two suddenly stopped as the surrounding area went pitch black. "What's going on?" Kazama asked no one in particular, his voice echoing throughout the darkness.

A blue light begins to illuminate the area as a man in a black coat appears, his eyes glowing a bright blue. "Who are you?" Kazama asked the man, though he did recognize the coat he wore, he wasn't sure who he was dealing with.

A pitch black duel disk appeared on the man's arm. Looking up, the man stayed silent, his glowing blue eyes glowing ever brighter. Kazama frowned as the duel disk on his arm shifted into place.

The man smirked slightly, "Light...the ultimate enemy of darkness." He said in a deep voice as his duel disk shifted into place as well. The man pulled down his hood, revealing the face of Tyler, though he looked as if he was possessed.

Kazama frowned, "I don't know what's going on or who you are, but I will defeat you." He said as he drew six cards from his deck, his opponent drawing five from his own. Anna stepped back as the duel began, but close enough to Kazama that he knew where she was without having to look back.

Kazama: 4000/Tyler: 4000

"By paying 2000 life points I activate the Tree of Sephiroth!" Kazama says as a radiant tree shoot up from the vast darkness, shining brilliantly. Tyler stepped back as the intense rays showered over his field.

Kazama: 2000/Tyler: 4000

"Next I activate the continuous spell cards Fruit of Wisdom and Fruit of Life!" Kazama declares as two strange fruits emerge on the tree. "While Fruit of Life is on the field, Fruit of Wisdom can't be destroyed and vice-versa, and when both Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom are on the field Tree of Sephiroth can't be destroyed. In other words...there's no way to destroy them." Kazama informs his opponent.

Tyler remains silent as Kazama continues his turn. "I summon Ramiel(3000/0) in attack mode!" A translucent octahedron appears on Kazama's field, a drill emerges from it's apex, slamming into the ground.

"Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points for each angel-type monster on my field." Kazama says as his life point counter increases slightly.

Kazama: 2500/Tyler: 4000

Tyler looked a bit perplexed as he drew a card from his deck, 'A four star monster with 3000 attack points?' An extra slot extends from the man's duel disk as he places the field spell card Darkness unto it. "This card allows me to set five specific trap cards from my deck unto my field." Tyler says as the five cards appear in his spell/trap card zone.

"At the end of my turn the five set cards are randomized and I am not allowed to check them." He informs his opponent.

Kazama arches a brow, this was definitely a strategy he had never seen before. "I summon Darkness Eye(0/1000) in defense mode." Tyler says as the eyeball monster appears on his field. "I end my turn."

Kazama drew a card from his deck, "The first effect of my Tree activates, Malkuth-Power of Accomplishment! This effect allows me to choose to increas my life points by 500 times the number of cards on my field or in my hand, I chose my field."

Kazama: 4500/Tyler: 4000

"I summon Arael, the Angel of Birds(1000/1000) in defense mode." A massive glowing winged creature appears over the field. "If your wondering why I'm not attacking my monster's special effect doesn't allow it to attack, instead it's the only card on my field that you can attack." Kazama says.

"I activate the effect of Darkness." Tyler says as the two conitinuous trap cards Zero and Infinity flipped upwards, surprising his opponent. "All cards between Zero and Infinity activate!" Tyler exclaims as Darkness 3, 2, and 1 activate.

"Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 points of damage to my opponent after it's activation." Tyler explains as a dark aura engulfs Kazama, draining away his life points.

Kazama: 3500/Tyler: 4000

"For every continuous trap card with Darkness in it's title that activates after this card my opponent losing an additional 1000 life points." Kazama winces as his life counter drops even further.

Kazama: 1500/Tyler: 4000

"I set one card, Fruit of Life increases my life points thanks to my angel-type monsters." Kazama says as his life points increase by 1000 points as Tyler's cards randomized once again.

Kazama: 2500/Tyler: 4000

Tyler draws a card from his deck. "During my opponent's standby phase Arael inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent." Kazama says as his large monster hovers over Tyler, producing an extreme beam of light that slams into the man.

Kazama: 2500/Tyler: 3500

"I switch my Darkness Eye to attack mode. When this card is in attack mode I can normal summon one monster in my hand without tirbute." Tyler says as his Darkness Destroyer(ATK:2300) appears on his field.

"Zero and Infinity activate again!" Tyler exclaimed as the two continuous trap cards face forward, three cards between them once again. The three cards face forward as well, revealing Darkness 2, 1, and 3.

"When Darkness 2 activates after Zero and Infinity a monster on my field gains 1000 attack points." Tyler says as his monster's attack strength increases to 3300.

"My monster gains 2000 more attack points from Darkness 1 and Darkness 3." Tyler explains as his monster's attack points shoot up to 5300, stronger than both of Kazama's monsters. "My monster can attack twice and deal damage through defense." Tyler explains.

"Since Ramiel's effect allows me to only attack it, I'm going to destroy it first!" Tyler's monster charged up an orb of pure dark energy as it prepared to strike Kazama.

Kazama motioned to his set card, "Battle Against the Odds activates only when my monster battles with a monster that is stronger than it, it doubles my monster's attack points!" Kazama says as his monster's attack points increase to 6000, strong enough to crush Tyler's monster.

Tiny particles of light formed in front of Kazama's monster before they merged together, creating a powerful beam of destruction that easily ripped through Tyler's monster.

Kazama: 2500/Tyler: 2800

Kazama smirked, "Don't think that I'll lose that easily, I didn't get my title for nothing." He says smugly. "I end my turn." Tyler says as his trap cards once again randomize.

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "My Tree's next special effect activates, Yesod-Power of Manifesting! This effect allows me to special summon an angel-type monster from my hand regardless of summoning conditions!"

A massive and bizarrely-shaped creature appears on Kazama's field. It has an elongated body, with three eye-like markings(one in the center and one on either side of it's body), and three stem-like growths projecting radially at both ends.

"This is Sahaquiel, the Angel of Skies(1900/400). This card negates the effect of all non-type angel monsters on my opponent's field." Kazama says, surprising Tyler. Kazama smirks, "Just as I thought, your Darkness Eye allows you to pinpoint exactly which cards to activate.

Tyler frowns, he hadn't thought that Kazama would figure it out so easily. "I activate the effect of Darkness!" Tyler exclaims as Zero and Infinity flips upward, surprising Kazama. "How did you-"

Tyler smirked, "It seems luck is on my side." Tyler says as the card between the two trap cards reveals itself as Darkness 1. "This card destroys one card on your field, "I choose Sahaquiel." Tyler says as the monster explodes.

"I can still get rid of your Darkness Eye." Kazama says as Arael switches to attack mode. "Arael, attack that weak monster!" Kazama orders. A yellow beam of light slams into Tyler's monster, destroying it.

Kazama: 2500/Tyler: 1800

"My Fruit of Wisdom allows me to switch my Arael into defense mode and my Fruit of Life increases my life points by 1000 points." Kazama says as his turn ends.

Kazama: 3500/Tyler: 1800

As Tyler drew a card Arael once again unleashed a beam of light that rained down on his field due to it's special effect.

Kazama: 3500/Tyler: 1300

"I summon Darkness Outsider(ATK:0) in attack mode." A strange plant-like monster connected to a stem emerges on the field. "By discarding one card from my hand I can swap the positions of one monster on my field and a monster in your deck." Tyler exclaims as he discards his Darkness Seed(1000/1000) into his graveayrd. Tentacles shoot out of his monster, latching onto Kazama's deck.

"What the hell?" Kazama exclaims as a card is pulled out of his deck and replaced with Tyler's monster. "I've seen a few of your duels and this card will be most useful, I've chosen Leliel, the Angel of Night(0/0) in attack mode."

A large, floating, black and white patterned sphere appears on Tyler's field, causing Kazama to grimace upon seeing it. "If this card battles a monster that is level seven or lower that monster is destroyed without caculating battle damage." Kazama said.

Tyler smirked, "Which means your Ramiel won't stand a chance, even with it's 3000 attack points. When the combined attack points of monster's on my field are zero I can special summon Dark Slime(DEF:0) in defense mode, this card's attack and defense power equals one monster on your field." Tyler says as his monster takes on the appearance of Kazama's Ramiel(3000/0).

"Leliel, attack Ramiel!" The new monster re-manifests itself as a large black shadow, piercing through Kazama's monster and pulling it within itself. "I end my turn." Tyler says.

Kazama draws a card from his deck, his Tree's next effect activating. "Hod-Observational Power allows me to view your hand for the duration of my turn." Kazama says as a holographic image of Tyler's hand appears overhead.

"I summon Sachiel, the Angel of Water(1800/0) in attack mode!" A massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on it's shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on it's legs, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked mask emerges on to Kazama's field.

"When this card attacks it gains 500 attack points, I'm going to have it attack your Darkness Slime!" Kazama ordered as his monster punched trough the slime, destroying it.

"I'll end my turn at that." Kazama says as his Fruit of Life increases his life points by 1000 more points.

Kazama: 4500/Tyler: 1300

Tyler slips a card from his deck, once again Arael unleashes a beam of energy, draining his life points even further.

Kazama: 4500/Tyker: 800

"I summon Darkness Necro Slime(ATK:0) in attack mode. By sending this card to my graveyard I can special summon one monster with Darkness in it's naem from my graveyard." Tyler says as his Darkness Eye returns in defense mode.

"You may have more life points than I do, but the advantage belongs to me, Leliel, attack Arael!" Kazama's monster is pulled into Tyler's, finally destroying it. "I end my turn." Tyler says, now more confident that he once again had his Darkness Eye back on his field.

Kazama frowns slightly as he draws a card, declaring the next effect of his continuous spell card, "Netzach-Power of Eternal protects my monster from any type of destruction until my next standby phase." Kazama says.

"I activate the effect of Darkness!" Tyler exclaims as Zero and Infinity reveals themselves, two cards between them. The three cards flip forward as well, Darkness 3, 2, and 1. "Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 points of damage to my opponent and an additional 1000 points of damage for Darkness 2 and 1." Tyler exclaims as a dark aura engulfs Kazama, depleting his life points.

Kazama: 1500/Tyler: 800

"I set one card face-down, Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points." Kazama says as a golden aura encases his body, increasing his life points.

Kazama: 2000/Tyler: 800

Tyler draws a card, "Darkness Seed was previously sent to my graveyard from my hand due to my Darkness Outsider's effect, according to his special effect I am allowed to special summon it to my field."

As Tyler's monster appears on the field Tyler continues his turn, "I tribute my Darkness Seed in order to summon Darkness Bramble(ATK:2000) in attack mode." A strange monster with sycthes for arms appears on Tyler's side of the field.

"Now I'll activate the effect of Darkness!" Tyler declares as Zero and Infinity activates, Darkness 2 activating afterwards, increasing Tyler's monster's attack points to 3000. "Your continuous spell card may protect your monster from destruction this turn, but I can still inflict damage."

Tyler's monster cuts through Kazama's monster, who withstands the attack thanks to the special effect of Tree of Sephiroth.

Kazama: 800/Tyler: 800

"At my end phase if my life points are below 4000, my monster makes it 4000." Dark energy washing over Tyler as his life point counter shoots up.

Kazama: 800/Tyler: 4000

Kazama draws a card, smirking slightly as he explains his card's next effect, "Tipheret-Creative Power activates only when I have one monster on my field, I can select one monster on your field and add it's attack and defense points to my own." Kazama says as his monster's attack points increase to 3800.

"I activate Zero and Infinity once again." The two cards flip up, Darkness 2 flipping upwards as well. "My monster gains 1000 attack points.

"It's still not strong enough to defeat my monster, but just to make sure that I can take you out in this turn I'm going to remove three angel-type monsters in my graveyard from play in order to special summon Zeruel, the Angel of Strength(3500/3000) in attack mode." Kazama says as three of his monsters slide out of his graveyard slot.

A large floating creature with a malformed skull/face, folding foil-like arms, and armor-like skin appears on the field, towering over every other monster on the field.

"Zeruel, attack Leliel! Since Zeruel is a level nine monster this strike will destroy it!" A particle beam released from the powerful monster slams into Leliel, destroying it, causing massive damage to his opponent.

Kazama: 800/Tyler: 500

"Now Sachiel, end this duel, destroy Darkness Bramble!"

Tyler smirks, "By discarding my Darkness Raincrow in my hand to the graveyard I can tribute my Darkness Bramble in order to special summon Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000) in attack mode."

Kazama frowns upon seeing the new monster, victory had been snatched away from him so easily, on Tyler's next turn he would be back at 4000 life points. "Since I haven't normal summoned yet I'll summon Gaghiel, the Angel of Fish(2100/0) in defense mode.

An aquatic being with a massive body and long jaws filled with sharp teeth appeared on Kazama's field. "Fruit of Wisdom allows me to switch one angel-type monster on my field to defense mode." Kazama says as Sachiel crouches defensively.

"Fruit of Life increases my life points by 1500 points."

Kazama: 2300/Tyler: 500

Tyler draws a card, "I activate Zero and Infinity!" The two cards once again flipped upwards, three cards between them flipping up as well, Darkness 1, 2, and 3.

"This card destroys a card on your field, and another for every card with Darkness in it's name afterwards." Kazama shields himself as all three monsters on his field are destroyed.

"Angel's Retribution increases my life points by 1000 points for every angel-type monster on my field!" Kazama says as his trap card activates, a bright light washing over him.

Kazama: 5300/Tyler: 500

Tyler frowned, Kazama had managed to prolong his defeat. "Darkness Neosphere, attack!" The monster slams the hilt of it's weapon into Kazama's gut, causing him to fall to his knees in pain, his life point counter dropping.

Kazama: 1300/Tyler: 500

"At my end phase my monster increases my life points to 4000 if my current life points are below that amount." Tyler says as his life point counter shoots up.

Kazama: 1300/Tyler: 4000

Tyler looks down at his opponent, "Is this the best the "God" of the Pro League can muster? Is this the best that the Light of Ruin can muster?"

Anna runs to Kazama's side, helping him up. "What the hell did you just call me?" He asks.

"The Light of Ruin that Jaden defeated once before, is not completely gone, it sleeps within you, by destroying you, I will be the one to finally purge it from this world!" Tyler exclaims.

Kazama draws a card from his deck, absolutely seething. "Gevurah-Power of Intention activates, you cannot chain spell or trap cards to my monster's attack."

Tyler smirked as Zero and Infinity activates, "Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 points of damage." Kazama winces as the dark energy washes over his body, his life point counter dropping once again.

Kazama: 300/Tyler: 4000

"I have 4000 life points while you only have 300 left, what do you think you can really do?" He asks.

Kazama holds up the card he had just drawn, "By negating the effects of my Fruit of Wisdom I can activate this card, Black Moon!" Tyler looks up as a white legless giant, whose face is covered with a mask displaying seven masks descends from the darkness.

"This is Lilith, the Second Angel(4500/0) in attack mode." Tyler gritted his teeth, he hadn't thought that Kazama would be able to summon such a powerful monster. "It doesn't matter, your monster is just as strong as mine, they'll only end up destroying each other.

Kazama smirked, "I activate Lilith's special ability, I can equip her with a monster in my graveyard and increase her attack points by that amount." Kazama says as Zeruel attaches to Lilith, increasing her attack points to 8000.

Upon seeing the attack points of Kazama's monster Kazama falls to his knees. "It's...it's all over. I've failed...I've failed you...my sister." He says to himself. "Lilith, shine your rays of judgement upon my enemy!" Kazama declares as the monster glows intensely, destroying the darkness and returning Kazama and Anna back Paris, France.

The only thing left of the man named Tyler is his black duel disk, the cards he had were burned to a crisp. Kazama suddenly clutches his chest in pain as his hear beat begins to speed up.

Anna runs over to his side as he collapses to his kneesm his eyes wide in pain. "What's wrong Kazama!?" Anna exclaims as an unearthly scream escapes the pro duelist's mouth.

When the scream finally subsides Kazama stands up, as if nothing had happened, surprising and confusing Anna. "Um, are you okay." She asks, touching his shoulder.

Kazama's back was turned to her. "Were going to Duel Academy." He said, his eyes glowing brightly, the Light of Ruin that was locked deep inside his body had been released, and it had it's sight set on a certain Hero duelist.

**Well, that's it for now, pretty good, ne? Anyway please review!**

**Next time: The Light of Ruin has been reborn within Kazama and seeks revenge upon everyone's favorite Hero duelist. How will Jaden deal with his toughest opponent yet?**

**Kazama (New Cards Played Against Girl)**

**Israfel, the Twin Angel of Poetry and Music: (Earth/Angel 8/2500/2500)  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Kou, the Angel of Poetry" or "Otsu, the Angel of Music." This card can attack twice during the battle phase. If this card is attacked you can tribute this card to special summon one "Kou, the Angel of Poetry" and "Otsu, the Angel of Music" from your graveyard.**

**Tabris, the Angel of Free Will: (Earth/Angel 10)  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. The attack and defense of this card becomes 500 times the number of angel-type monsters in your hand, field, and graveyard. If this card attacks your opponent directly this card's attack points are halved. Once per turn randomly activate one of these effects.  
-Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
-Destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.  
-Discard one card from your opponent's hand.**

**Kazama (New Cards Played Against Tyler)**

**Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder: (Light/Angel 4/3000/0)  
This card cannot declare an attack. As long as this card remains face-up on the field your opponent can only select this card as an attack target.**

**Arael, the Angel of Birds: (Wind/Angel 4/1000/1000)  
Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent each of their standby phases.**

**Leliel, the Angel of the Night: (Dark/Angel 8/0/0)  
If this card battles a monster that is level seven or lower destroy that card without applying damage caculation.**

**Sahaquiel, the Angel of Skies: (Wind/Angel 4/1900/400)  
Negate the effects of all non-angel-type monsters on the field.**

**Black Moon (Spell)  
Negate the effects of one face-up Fruit of Wisdom. Special summon one "Lilith, the Second Angel" from your hand or deck.**

**Lilith, the Second Angel: (Light/Angel 11/4500/0)  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This cannot be Special Summoned except by the effects of "Black Moon." You can equip one angel-type monster from your graveyard to this monster, this monster's attack and defense points increase by that monster's attack and defense point. If this monster would be destroyed, destroy the equipped monster instead. Inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points at your end phase as long as this monster is on your field.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	49. Manipulation: Light VS Darkness

**I start my term at ITT Tech on Tuesday, so updates may not be as frequent. Oh, and besides the duel in this chapter and the eventual Grand Graduation Duel, there is only one duel in this story left.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX this story would be animated.**

**Me: My addiction to sugar cookies are unhealthy, so as of today, I will no longer eat them.**

**Jaden: (munching on a sugar cookie) What's up?**

**Me: (tackles Jaden to the ground) Mine!**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Manipulation, Light Versus Darkness!**

Lina walked along the empty corridors of the Order's hideout, with her brother gone she was the only member left. A single tear slides down her cheek, 'I'm sorry brother, but in order for me to awaken the Light of Ruin within that boy, someone had to use that deck against him...and die.'

Lina suddenly smiles, 'But don't worry, when this is all over, I'll recreate this world for the better. Just you wait brother, the time has nearly come.' Lina thinks to herself as she makes her way towards her room.

* * *

Jaden looks up towards the cloudy sky from his resting spot near the Slifer Red dorm. "It's nice to just relax like this every once and a while." Jaden says, Winged Kuriboh agreeing with him.

Jaden abruptly sits up as a jet passes over Duel Academy, startling his spirit partner. Jaden blinks in confusion. "Wasn't...that Kazama's jet?" He asks himself. Jaden quickly gets to his feet, "What's he doing here?"

* * *

"Hey where's Jaden?" Ayato whispered to Alexis. "I think he's skipping class again." Alexis whispered back. Ayato returns to doing his assignment. 'How does he expect to pass if he keeps skipping his classes?' Ayato briefly thinks to himself.

Crowler watches as his students work hard on the pop quiz that he had arranged. His smile turns into a sad one once his eyes roam over the third year students, it was going to be hard for him to see them go.

Crowler turns towards an empty seat. 'Jaden Yuki...you are the one who has changed the most...but at the same time you are also the one who hasn't changed at all.' Crowler thinks to himself as he remembers the first time he had laid eyes on the young duelist.

"Um, finished!" Ayato declared as he scribbled the last answer on the sheet Crowler had given him. Crowler looked vaguely surprised, "Ah Ayato, you've finished before everyone else again." He says as Ayato makes his way towards the man.

Ayato nods, ever since he had finished his training with Hikari he had found that he had a lot of extra time on his hands, time he spent studying. "Yeah, I've been studying a lot lately." He says as he hands the sheet of paper to the man.

* * *

Jaden finally makes it to the area where Kazama's jet has landed, which wasn't too far from the Academy building. Kazama and Anna unboard the jet, stepping unto the soft grass of the island.

Jaden waves to the young man, "Hey Kazama! What are you doing here?" Jaden asks as he runs up to the pro duelist. Upon seeing Jaden, Kazama activates the duel disk already strapped to his arm.

Jaden looks confused as Kazama's duel disk shifts into place. "Um...what's going on?" Jaden asks, justs as confused as Anna was at Kazama's behavior. Kazama's eyes glow a bright yellow, surprising Jaden.

"Those...those eyes...the Light of Ruin!" Jaden exclaims, remembering that Sartorius' eyes were the same way when he dueled him in his second year at Duel Academy. Kazama begins to laugh hysterically, which was an odd sight.

"I cannot be extinguished by the darkness you possess so easily." Kazama exclaims, or rather, the Light of Ruin exclaims. "Humanity must perish, and you will be the first to fall!" Kazama says as a bright light bursts from his body, several tendrils shooting towards Jaden.

A wave of dark energy emerges before Jaden, pushing Kazama's power away from him. Jaden's left eye was now green in color, his right eye was orange. "I won't allow that." Jaden says as a dark mass appears on his arm.

The mass of dark energy solidifies, becoming Jaden's red and white Academy-issued duel disk. Jaden crossed his arm with the duel disk on it over his chest, his duel disk shifting into place.

Kazama looks slightly surprised, "It seems you've gotten a bit stronger." Jaden glares at Kazama, "I've went through some changes since the last time we met, this time I'll make sure to get rid of you for good!" Jaden declares.

Kazama draws six cards while Jaden draws five. "No...this time I shall purge this world of darkness!" Kazama exclaims as the duel between light and darkness begins.

Jaden: 4000/Kazama: 4000

"By paying half of my life points I activate the continuous spell card Tree of Sephiroth!" A giant radiant tree slowly rose from the ground behind Kazama, the mere prescene of it seemed to strengthen the Light of Ruin.

Jaden: 4000/Kazama: 2000

Jaden looks up in awe at the beautiful tree before him, he had never seen Kazama's deck in action before. "I activate the continuous spell cards Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom!" Kazama declares as two seeds appears on the tree, eventually becoming two weird looking fruits.

"When Fruit of Life is on my field, Fruit of Wisdom can't be destroyed and vice-versa. When both Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom are on my field my Tree of Sephiroth can't be destroyed." Kazama explains as his tree shines even brighter, causing Jaden and Anna to shield their eyes.

"I summon Sahaquiel, the Angel of Skies(1900/400) in attack mode." Kazama says as he places the monster card on his duel disk, the monster appearing as a result.

As the massive and bizarrely-shaped creature appears on Kazama's field he continues his turn, "Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points times the number of angel-type monster on my field."

Jaden: 4000/Kazama: 2500

Jaden draws a card from his deck, his eyes reverting back to their normal color. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) in defense mode." The blue armored caped hero appears on Jaden's field, crouching defensively. When this card is summoned and it's the only card on my field I can draw two cards."

Jaden moves to draw two cards but pulls his hand away from his deck when Kazama's monster shoots a small beam of light where his hand once was. "What's going on?" Jaden asks, dumbfounded.

"As long as Sahaquiel is on the field the effects of all non-angel-type monsters on the field are negated." Kazama says smugly. Jaden frowns, looks like he was going to have to go with plan B. "When I have at least one E-Hero on my field I can special summon this card, and since this effect activates from my hand and not the field, your Sahaquiel can't stop me."

A giant light blue monster wearing a dark blue toga with one eye and a huge club in it's right hand appears next to Jaden's weaker hero monster, a big grin on it's face. "E-Hero Steropes(2300/100) is strong enough to destroy your Sahaquiel, so I'll have it attack!"

The smiling monster stomps over to Kazama's monster and smashes it's club unto it, causing a massive explosion despite the small amount of damage it caused Kazama.

Jaden: 4000/Kazama: 2100

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden says as a card appears in his spell/trap card zone.

"My Tree has different effects depending on the number of my standby phases it stays on my field, this is the first one, Malkuth-Power of Accomplishment! This effect allows me to increase my life points by 500 points times the number of cards in my hand or on my field." A wave of light washes over Kazama, restoring some of his life points.

Jaden: 4000/Kazama: 3600

Jaden frowns as he watches his opponent's life point counter rise. "I summon Kou, the Angel of Poetry(1700/1500) in attack mode, when this card is summoned in any way I can special summon Otsu, the Angel of Music(1700/1500) no matter where it might be." Kazama says as his deck shines brightly, his second monster emerging from it.

"I activate the spell card Gift of the Angels. For every angel-type monster on my field I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck." Kazama swiftly draws two more cards from his deck.

"I tribute my Kou in order to summon Matariel, the Angel of Rain(2000/0) in attack mode." A massive opilinoid-like creature with numerous eyes appears next to Kazama's lone monster.

"Now I'll activate my Monster Reborn." Kazama holds up the spell card, returning his Kou to the field. "By tributing Kou and Otsu I can special summon Isfarel, the Twin Angel of Poetry and Music(2500/2500)." Kazama's two monsters merge, forming a massive vaguely humanoid creature with a mask over it's face, the symbol of yin and yang on it. It brandished it's razor sharp claws at Jaden.

"During my main phase Matariel can reduce the attack of my opponent's monsters by 500 points." Kazama says as the monster unleashes a wave of acid that seems to weaken the two hero monsters, bringing their attack points down to 300 and 1800 respectively.

"Isfarel, attack E-Hero Steropes!" Kazama commands. Jaden's set card flips upward, "Hero Barrier negates your attack!" Jaden says as a barrier appears in front of his E-Hero Steropes, blocking Isfarel's claws from slicing the monster to ribbons.

Kazama smirks, "Isfarel can attack twice during a single battle phase, his second attack will destroy your monster!" Jaden watches as the grinning monster is sliced in half, effectively killing it.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 3600

"Now Matariel will destroy your Bubbleman!" Kazama's monster once again unleashes a wave of acid, which burns through the monster this time. "Fruit of Life increases my life points by 1000 points." Kazama declares as his life points increase once again.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 4600

Jaden slips a card from his deck, ready to make his counter strike. He smirks once he sees the card he has drawn, Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization, fusing E-Hero Avian(1000/1000) and E-Hero Burstcinatrix(1200/800) together to create E-Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200) in attack mode!" Jaden declares as his favorite monster appears on his field.

"Next I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode!" Jaden declares as the blue jumpsuit wearing hero emerges on his field. "Now I'll have my Flame Wingman attack your Matariel, Flame Shot!" Jaden's favorite hero flies high into the sky, unleashing a powerful wave of fire that burns Kazama's monster to a crisp.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 4500

"Now you have to take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Jaden explains as E-Hero Flame Wingman unleashes a smaller wave of fire, that slams into Kazama, taking a chunk out of his life points.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 2500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden says as he places the last card in his hand into his spell/trap card zone. Kazama frowns as he draws a card from his deck, "I will not lose again! Yesod-Power of Manifesting allows me to special summon an angel-type monster from my hand regardless of summoning conditions!" Kazama slaps the card he has just drawn on his duel disk.

A large floating creature with a malformed skull/face, folding foil-like arms, and armor-like skin appears, ready to crush Jaden's two hero monsters. "Zeruel, the Angel of Strength(3500/3000) attack Flame Wingman!"

Jaden motions to his set card, which activates. "I activate the trap card Another Fusion! This card allows me to fuse two or more monsters on my field together!" Jaden says as his two hero monster merge. "E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2100) emerges!" Jaden declares as the shining monster appears on the field, it's attack points rising to 4300 due to it's special effect.

Kazama grimaces upon seeing the powerful monster. "Fruit of Wisdom switches my Zeruel to defense mode and Fruit of Life increases my life points by another 1000 points." Kazama says as he ends his turn.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 3500

Shining Flare Wingman suddenly vanishes, surprising Kazama. "What's going on?"

"The fusion monster summoned by the effect of Another Fusion is sent to the graveyard at the end phase." Jaden informs his opponent. Kazama frowns, that meant he didn't need to put his Zeruel in defense mode.

Jaden draws the only card in his hand from his deck, starting his turn. "I activate Kuriboh's Calling Flute!" Jaden says as Winged Kuriboh(300/200) emerges from his deck in defense position. "I end my turn."

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "Hod-Observational Power activates, until the end of your turn you must play with your hand open, not that it matters much now, since you have nothing in your hand."

"I switch Zeruel to attack mode, attack that pathetic monster!" A powerful beam of energy emits from Kazama's monster and slams into Jaden's spirit partner, destroying it.

"When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed any battle damage I would take afterwards is reduced to zero." Jaden slides the card into his graveyard, 'Thank you my friend.'

Kazama begins to laugh, "But I can still attack you."

Jaden looks confused, "But it won't do you any good, why bother?" He asks. Kazama doesn't answer, pointing a finger at Jaden Isfarel dashes towards him, "You may not be able to take battle damage but you can still feel the pain of my attacks!" Kazama shouts.

Yubel suddenly appears in front of Jaden, pushing Kazama's monster back, surprising him. "What is that?" He asks, glaring at the arrival of another duel monster spirit.

**_"As long as I exist you shall not harm Jaden."_** The spirit of Yubel says. Kazama snickers, "So this is where your new found power has come from, I will crush this bond, and force you into submission, and then eradicate all life!" Kazama declares madly.

Jaden stands by Yubel, "Just like we promised Yubel, together we shall defeat the Light of Ruin!" Yubel nods in agreement. "Fruit of Life increases my life points by another 1000 points, it's hopeless to struggle against me."

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 4500

Jaden draws the only card in his hand, "I activate Fifth Hope, I select five E-Hero monsters in my graveyard and add them to my deck, then shuffle it." Avian, Burstcinatrix, Steropes, Bubbleman, and Sparkman slid out of Jaden's duel disk.

Jaden takes his deck out of it's holster and adds the five monsters into it, shuffling it quickly, and placing it back into his deck compartment. "Since I activated Fifth Hope when it was the only card in my hand and I didn't have any cards on my field I'm allowed to draw three cards from my deck, instead of two." Jaden slips the three cards from his deck.

"By removing one spell card in my graveyard from play I can special summon Magic Striker(600/200) in attack mode." Jaden says as the small monster appears on his field, his Polymerization sliding out of his duel disk as a result.

"I activate Graceful Charity." Jaden says as he draws three cards, getting Yubel, Monster Reborn, and Repayment of Losses. "Then I have to discard two cards." Jaden says as he discards Yubel and his Repayment of Losses to his graveyard.

"Since I discarded Repayment of Losses to my graveyard I am allowed to draw a card from my deck. Now I'll activate my Monster Reborn!" Jaden declares as Yubel(0/0) appears on his field next to his Magic Striker.

"My Magic Striker can attack my opponent directly!" Jaden explains as his monster shoots a small burst of energy from it's staff, which didn't seem to bother his opponent that much.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 3900

"Now I'll have Yubel attack your Zeruel!" Jaden declares as Yubel prepares to strike. Kazama begins to laugh, "My Zeruel will crush her!" He says as his monster unleashes a beam of energy at Jaden's seemingly weak monster.

Yubel holds her left hand out, the blast being deflected off of it and slamming into Kazama, causing him to slide back from the force of the attack and dealing a great deal of damage to his life points.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 400

"What happened? Your monster should have been destroyed!" Kazama practically growls, his glowing eyes only glowing brighter. Jaden smirks, "Yubel can't be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage I would take in a battle involving her is redirected to my opponent instead. At my end phase I have to tribute a monster on my field in order to keep Yubel on my field." Jaden explains as Magic Striker vanishes.

Kazama frowned as he drew a card from his deck, getting Negate Attack. "Netzach-Power of the Eternal protects my monster from destruction until my next turn." Kazama says as a white aura encases his field. "I set one card face-down, Fruit of Life increases my life points by 1000 points!" Kazama exclaims as his life points recover somewhat.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 1400

Jaden draws a card from his deck, getting Pot of Greed which he immediately activates, drawing two more cards from his deck. "I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in defense mode." Jaden says as the hero appeared on his field, crouching defensively.

"Tag Request allows me to special summon a hero monster from my hand with the same attack points as a monster on my field." Jaden says as E-Hero Necroshade(1600/1800) appears next to Sparkman, crouching defensively as well.

"I set one card face-down and I'll have Yubel attack!" Jaden declares as Yubel prepares to attack once again. Kazama signals to his set card, "Negate Attack stops your monster's attack and ends the battle phase.

"I tribute my Necroshade in order to keep my Yubel in play." Jaden says as his monster vanishes.

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "At this time Tipheret-Creative Power would activate, if I had only one monster on my field, but I have two, so it doesn't."

Kazama looks at the card he had just drawn, "This duel is over." He says confidently, his eyes glowing even brighter, if that was possible. "I tribute my Zeruel in order to summon Bardiel, the Angel of Haze(0/0)." An ominious cloud appears over the field, "That's it?" Jaden asks.

"This monster can equip to a monster on my opponent's side of the field and allows me to take control of it and increases that monster's attack and defense by 500 points." Kazama says as the purple cloud engulfs Yubel, who struggles against it's power.

Jaden frowns as his monster joins his side of the field. "I summon Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder(3000/0)." A translucent octahedron appears on Kazama's field, a drill emerges from it's apex, slamming into the ground. Jaden looks surprised upon seeing the four star monster with 3000 attack points.

"Ramiel can't attack but that's not what I summoned it for, now, I'll have Yubel attack your Sparkman!" Kazama declares as Yubel charges forward. Jaden's set card activates as a result, "Astral Shift changes your target to me!" Jaden says as he catches Yubel's punch with his right hand, though thanks to Bardiel increasing Yubel's attack points, he still had to take damage.

Jaden: 2800/Kazama: 1400

"Afterwards I am allowed to draw one card from my deck." Jaden says as he draws a card, looking at it briefly. "Yubel, I will definitely take you back." Jaden says. Yubel nods, **_"I would expect no less from you."_**

"My attack with Yubel may have failed, but Isfarel can attack twice!" Kazama declares as his monster bounds over to Sparkman, easily cutting him in half. Jaden steps back as the monster readies itself for it's second attack, the orb in it's center glowing brightly before unleashing a cross-shaped beam that slams Jaden into the ground.

Jaden: 300/Kazama: 1400

"I tribute my Ramiel in order to keep Yubel in play and Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points." Kazama says as his turn ends, his powerful four star monster vanishing in order to substain Yubel.

Jaden: 300/Kazama: 1900

Jaden draws a card from his deck, getting Treasure of Destiny. "Treasure of Destiny allows me to roll a six-sided die." Jaden says as a blue die emerges from the card rolling and landing on a three. "Since the result is a three I can draw three cards from my deck." Jaden says as he draws three cards, "And I have to remove three cards in my graveyard from play." Jaden says as his Astral Shift, Graceful Charity, and Tag Request slides out of his duel disk.

Jaden smiled once he saw the three new cards he had just drawn, Super Polymerization, E-Hero Neos(2500/2000), and his last Repayment of Losses.

"I activate E-Hero Necroshade's special ability from my graveyard, I can normal summon a E-Hero monster from my hand without tribute." Jaden says as E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) appears on his field.

"By discarding one card in my hand I can activate this card, Super Polymerization!" Jaden declares as he discards his Repayment of Losses. "Since I discarded my Repayment of Losses to the graveyard I can draw a card from my deck." Jaden says as he slips another card from his deck, giving him two cards in his hand.

"Super Polymerization allows me to fuse any two monsters on the field!" Jaden says as Yubel joins Jaden's side of the field, a fusion vortex hovering above the field.

Kazama frowns as he slides his Bardiel into his graveyard, Jaden's new fusion monster emerges. "This is E-Hero Neos Wiseman(3000/3000)." Jaden says as he introduces his new fusion monster to his opponent.

"Hey, Jaden!" A voice calls out from nearby, causing the two duelists and Anna to turn towards the source. Ayato, Akari and Alexis emerge from the clearing. The two girls seemed to be out of breath.

"I thought I heard an explosion earlier, Kazama, what are you doing here?" Ayato asks. Jaden shakes his head, "He's no longer Kazama, right now he's the Light of Ruin." Jaden declares angrily, his eyes once again taking on the form of Yubel's.

"Light of Ruin?" Ayato asks, "But...how?"

Jaden shakes his head, "I don't know, but don't worry, I'm going to save him." Jaden says as he continues his turn, his friends watching worriedly.

"Neos Wiseman, attack Isfarel!" Jaden declares.

"When Isfarel is attacked I can tribute him in order to special summon Kou, the Angel of Poetry(1700/1500), and Otsu, the Angel of Music(1700/1500) from my graveyard." Kazama says as the monster splits into two smaller ones.

Jaden frowns, "I end my turn."

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "When this card is drawn from my deck it is immediately placed into my opponent's deck." Kazama says as the card vanishes somewhere into Jaden's deck.

Jaden looks confused, "What did you just do?" Kazama smirks, "You'll see soon enough. "Now, Gevurah-Power of Intention activates, which means you can't activate any spell or trap cards in response to my attacks, which doesn't matter much because I won't be attacking you this turn."

"I switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn, which means I gain another 1000 life points from my Fruit of Life." Kazama says as his life point counter increases once again.

Jaden: 300/Kazama: 2900

Jaden draws a card from his deck, "I set one card face-down, and then I'll have Neos Wiseman attack your Kou!" Jaden's new monster punches Kazama's, who withstands the attack.

"Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Jaden asks. "While my two monsters are on the field together neither one can be destroyed as a result of battle." Kazama explains.

"When Neos Wiseman battles you take damage equal to the targeted monster's attack and my life points increase by the targeted monster's defense points." Jaden says as his life points increase and his opponent's decrease.

Jaden: 1800/Kazama: 1200

"This is the power that a strong bond can create, you can't destroy that no matter how hard you try!" Jaden declares as he ends his turn. Kazama draws a card from his deck, "But not everyone in the world has such a bond, which is why many humans hearts are dyed with darkness. I shall destroy this world and eradicate all existence, that way, there will no longer be any suffering."

Jaden glares at his opponent as he declares the next effect of the Tree of Sephiroth. "Chesed-Power of Vision allows me to view all set cards on the field." Kazama says as Jaden's set card flips upward, revealing his Future Vision.

"Hmmm...I summon Sandalphon, the Angel of Tears(1500/0) in defense mode." An aquatic creature with flexible lobes on the side of it's body and a large head with one pair of compound eyes and a disk-like mouth appeared on Kazama's field.

"When this card is summoned in any way I gain 500 life points for every angel-type monster in my graveyard." Kazama says as his life point counter began to rise.

Jaden: 1800/Kazama: 4200

"I end my turn, which means I gain 1500 more life points due to my Fruit of Life." Kazama says as he gains even more life points.

Jaden: 1800/Kazama: 5700

Jaden draws a card from his deck, he looks surprised upon seeing what it was, "Ireul, the Angel of Terror(0/0)?" Jaden questions upon seeing the card in his hand. "This must be the card you put into my deck two turns earlier." Jaden says.

Kazama nods, "And now his effect activates, you have to discard all cards in your hand." Jaden grimaces as he discards the two cards in his hand. "Then I draw cards from my deck equal to that amount." Kazama says as he draws two cards from his own deck. Ireul then goes to my graveyard." Kazama says as the card vanishes from Jaden's hand and materializes into Kazama's, who slips it into his graveyard slot.

"Well I'll just attack your Kou again!" Jaden declares as his monster attacks once again.

Jaden: 3300/Kazama: 4000

"I end my turn."

Kazama slips another card from his deck, his tree shining brightly, "Binah-Power of Love allows you to draw up to seven cards, for each card you draw I gain 500 life points." Kazama explains. Jaden frowns, there was no way he was going to let that happen. "I refuse to draw any cards." Jaden says.

Kazama merely shrugs, "That was the last shred of mercy that I was going to give you. I set one card and activate Angel's Conditional Resurrection, this card allows me to tribute an angel-type monster on my field to special summon an angel-type monster from my graveyard regardless of summoing conditions at the cost of discarding every card in my hand and stripping that monster of it's effects." Kazama says as his Zeruel(3500/3000) returns to his field, his Sandalphon vanishing as a result.

"Now I'll switch my Kou and Otsu to attack mode, and have my Zeruel attack your Neos Wiseman, destroy the bond he shares with that pathetic duel spirit!"

Jaden's powerful fusion monster is finally destroyed as a wave of light washes over it.

Jaden: 2800/Kazama: 4000

The spirit of Yubel appears before Jaden. **_"Jaden, you have to activate the special effect of Neos Wiseman by removing me from play to call back E-Hero Neos."_**

Jaden hesitates upon hearing his partner's words. _**"Don't worry, you still have your friends supporting you, if you do this, I'm sure you'll be able to finally rid the world of the Light of Ruin." **_Yubel encourages him.

Jaden nods as the spirit of Yubel vanishes, "When E-Hero Neos Wiseman is destroyed I can remove Yubel from play in order to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) from my graveyard in attack mode." Jaden says as his signature monster reappears.

"Why don't you just stop this useless struggling, you have no chance of winning, I have already severed your bond with that duel monster spirit."

"The bonds of friends who support and fight together can't be cut off so easily." Jaden responds, looking back at his friends, who nod in agreement.

"Fruit of Life increases my life points by another 1500 life points." Kazama says as a wave of light washes over him.

Jaden: 2800/Kazama: 5500

"I activate Spell Retreival, which costs me 1000 life points to activate!" Jaden declares as his Pot of Greed slips out of his graveyard, which he adds to his hand.

Jaden: 1800/Kazama: 5500

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden says as he draws two cards, getting Polymerization and Neo Spacian Dark Panther. "I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther(1000/500) in attack mode." Jaden says as the cape wearing black panther appears next to Neos.

Jaden's set card activates, "Future Vision allows me to send a Fusion in my hand to my graveyard..." Jaden starts as he sends his Polymerization to his graveyard. "Then I can select one Fusion monster using E-Hero Neos as a Fusion Material from my Fusion Deck and send any number of Fusion Material Monsters listed on that card from my deck to the graveyard."

Jaden selects Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, Air Hummingbird, Grand Mole, and Glow Moss, sending them to the graveyard. "This is the ultimate contact fusion between Neos and all the Neo Spacians! E-Hero God Neos(3000/2500)!" Jaden declares as Neos grows in size, golden armor attaching to his body.

"For each Neo Spacian I remove from play God Neos gains 500 attack points." Jaden says as his monster's attack points increase to 6000. "God Neos also inherits the effects of the Neo Spacians removed from play, Flare Scarab's effect increases my monster's attack by 400 points for each spell or trap card on your field." Jaden says as his monster's attack increases to 7600.

"Now I'll attack your Kou and end this duel!" Jaden declares as his most powerful monster prepares to destroy the weaker monster. Kazama motions to his set card, "Shift changes the target of your attack to my Zeruel!"

God Neos punches through his opponent's monster, causing a massive amount of damage.

Jaden: 1800/Kazama: 1800

"Air Hummingbird's effect allows me to gain 500 life points for every card in my opponent's hand." Jaden says as his life points increase.

Jaden: 2300/Kazama: 1800

"I end my turn."

Kazama draws a card from his deck, glaring at his opponent's monster as it's attack points decrease to 6000, due to it only being able to copy the effects of the Neo Spacians removed from play for one turn.

"Chokmah-Power of Wisdom activates, this effect allows me to add one card in my deck, graveyard, or one that was removed from play to my hand." Kazama says as a card materializes in his hand.

"I activate Treasure from Heaven! This card allows both of us to draw six cards from our decks." Kazama says as he draws five cards from his deck, while Jaden draws six cards.

"I activate White Moon, by negating the effects of Fruit of Life I can special summmon Adam, the First Angel(5000/0) from my hand." Kazama says as a giant being consisting of pure light and having four wings on it's back appears on the field.

"This monster cannot become an attack target as long as a have an angel-type monster on my field and it is unaffected by the effects of my opponent's spells, traps and monsters. I switch Kou and Otsu to defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden slips a card from his deck, giving him seven cards. "I activate the continuous spell cards Spell Economics and Renewal of the Discarded Spell." Jaden says as the two spell cards appear in his spell/trap card zones.

"I activate the spell card Burial From a Different Dimension! This card allows me to return three monster that were removed from play back to my graveyard." Jaden says. "Renewal of the Discarded Spell would cost me 500 life points to activate but Spell Economics allows me to activate it's effect without cost."

"Any spell card that goes to my graveyard during this turn is returned to my hand." Jaden says as Burial From a Different Dimension returns to his hand. "Now I can the three Neo Spacians that I returned from play once again, increasing my monster's attack by 1500 points." Jaden says as his monster's strength increases to 7500.

Jaden smirks as he once again activates Burial From a Different Dimension, returning the cards to his graveyard. Kazama looks surprised as Jaden's Renewal of the Discarded Spell returns his Burial From a Different Dimension to his hand, "But that means it's an infinite loop combo!" He exclaims.

"That's right!" Jaden says as his monster's attack strength increases by large amounts, finally resting at infinity. "Now no matter what you do you won't be able to surpass my monster's strength." Jaden says.

"Air Hummingbird's effect allows me to gain 500 life points for every card in your hand." Jaden says as his life point counter increases.

Jaden: 4300/Kazama: 1800

As Kazama draws a card from his deck a dark portal emerges next to Ayato, Akari, and Alexis, surprising them. Lina steps through the portal, a pleased smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ayato asks, stepping back. She turns to him, "It's time." Ayato blinks in confusion, momentarily forgetting his anger, "What?"

Jaden winces as the Tree of Sephiroth shines intensely, "The final effect activates, Keter-Supreme Power, this effect increases my monster's attack points to infinity!" Jaden's eyes widened in surprise as Kazama's monster's attack strength matches that of his own.

Kazama smirks as he shows his opponent his Turn Jump. "By tributing an angel-type monster on my field Adam cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, which means after my monster destroys yours, Turn Jump will skip ahead three turns and allow my monster to attack again, you lose this duel, Adam, attack with Divine Judgement!"

Kazama's powerful monster unleashing a massive beam of pure energy that surges towards Jaden's equally powerful monster. Jaden grits his teeth as he calls for his monster's counterattack, "God Neos, attack with Neo Spacia Wave!" The combined attacks of the monsters used to fusion summon God Neos slams into Kazama's monster's attack.

Kazama laughs hysterically, "You will lose and the universe shall be eradicated!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden responds, "I'm not going to lose alone! I activate the quick-play spell card End to Rivalry! This card can only activate when two monsters attack each other with equal attack points, we both take damage equal to the combined attack points of the two monsters!" Jaden declares.

A massive explosion ensues as the two powerful attacks explode violently, Jaden and Kazama shielding their eyes from the massive amount of dust that issued forth as a result.

Jaden: 0/Kazama: 0

As the last of their life points drain away Kazama screams in agony, a massive amount of light energy erupting from his body, floating up towards the sky. Jaden holds his chest in pain as a large amount of dark energy shoots out of his body, floating up towards the sky as well.

Jaden and Kazama fall to their knees, Alexis and Anna running over to them. "Are you alright?" Alexis asks. Jaden breathes heavily, 'Was that...my powers of darkness leaving my body?' He thinks to himself.

Kazama looks up, a confused look on his face as he breathes heavily, 'What the hell am I doing here?' He asks himself.

Ayato looks up as the wave of darkness that left Jaden's body surges towards him. Lina smiles as she looks up, the wave of light that had erupted from Kazama's body flowing towards her.

Ayato grits his teeth as the mass of darkness slams into him, surprising Akari. Lina smirks as the Light of Ruin's power flows through her. Ayato collapses as the last of Jaden's energy enters his body, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Ayato groans as he pushes himself up. He looks surprised once he surveys his surroundings. He was no longer at Duel Academy Island, he now seemed to be flowing through space. "Where...am I?" He asks no one in particular.

A voice answers him, "The ritual is complete, the universe has returned to what it once was."

Ayato turns, spotting Lina a few feet behind him. "What do you mean? Where is everybody?" He asks.

"Everybody? We are the only ones left, there is nobody else."

**Well, this chapter was long, wasn't it? Anyway, please review, I worked extremely hard on this chapter. (Not that I don't work hard on all my chapters...)**

**Next Time: Ayato battles against Lina and is forced to ask himself this question, "Are Lina's motives pure?"**

**New Cards Played (Kazama)**

**Matariel, the Angel of Rain: (Water/Angel 6/2000/0)  
Once during your main phase this monster can reduce the attack of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 500 points.**

**Sandalphon, the Angel of Tears: (Water/Angel 4/1500/0)  
When this card is summoned in any way increase your life points by 500 points times the number of angel-type monsters in your graveyard.**

**Ireul, the Angel of Terror: (Dark/Angel 4/0/0)  
When you draw this card from your deck immediately send this card to your opponent's deck and shuffle it. When your opponent draws this card it is immediately sent to your graveyard. Your opponent discards all cards in your hand and you draw cards from your deck equal to the number your opponent discarded.**

**Angel's Conditional Resurrection (Quick-Play Spell)  
This card can only be activated by tributing one angel-type monster and discarding all cards in your hand. Special summon one angel-type monster from your graveyard regardless of summoning conditions. Any effects that monster may have are ignored.**

**White Moon (Spell)  
Negate the effects of one face-up Fruit of Life. Special summon one "Adam, the First Angel" from your hand or deck.**

**Adam, the First Angel: (Light/Angel 12/5000/0)  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This cannot be Special Summoned except by the effects of "White Moon." This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spells, traps, or monsters. As long as another angel-type monster exists on your field this monster cannot be chosen as an attack target. If this monster would be destroyed as a result of damage tribute one angel-type monster on your field to prevent it's destruction. (Damage caculation is applied normally.)**

**Tree of Sephiroth (Continuous Spell)  
This card can only be activated when you have 4000 or more life points and by paying half of your life points. If this card would be destroyed you can discard one card from your hand or remove one card from your graveyard from play. If a "Fruit of Wisdom" and "Fruit of Life" exist face-up on your side of the field this card cannot be destroyed. If this card is destroyed choose a card in your deck, all other cards in your deck go to the graveyard. This card gains a different effect for each standby phase that occurs after it's initial activation.  
-Malkuth (Power of Accomplishment): Increase your life points by 500 times the number of cards in your hand, OR the number of cards on your field.  
-Yesod (Power of Manifesting): Special summon one Angel-type monster in your hand, regardless of it's summoning conditions.  
-Hod (Observational Power): Your opponent must play with their hand open until the end of their next turn.  
-Netzach (Power of the Eternal): Your monster(s) can't be destroyed by any means until your next turn. In the case of battle, damage caculation is still applied.  
-Tipheret (Creative Power): This effect can only be activated if you have one monster on your side of the field. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and add it's attack or defense points to the selected monster's attack or defense points until the end of your opponent's next turn.  
-Gevurah (Power of Intention): Your opponent cannot chain spell or trap cards in response to your monster's attack.  
-Chesed (Power of Vision): Check all set cards on your opponent's field.  
-Binah (Power of Love): Your opponent can draw up to seven cards from their decks, for each card drawn, gain 500 life points.  
-Chokmah (Power of Wisdom): Add one card in your deck, graveyard, or one that was removed from play to your hand.  
-Keter (Supreme Power): Increase the attack points of one monster to infinity, at your end phase, destroy the Tree of Sephiroth.  
When the Tree of Sephiroth is destroyed by it's own effect select one card in your deck, all other cards are sent to your graveyard.**

**Jaden**

**End to Rivalry (Quick-Play Spell)  
This card can only be activated when two monsters of equal attack strength battle. Inflict the combined total of their attacks to both players.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	50. The Herald of Twilight

**I start my term at ITT Tech today, so I have no idea when the next chapter is going to come out. It might be close, it might be far off, it depends. Anyway...this is the longest chapter I've ever written. On with the fic!  
**

**Disclaimer: (laughs evilly) Soon...very soon...**

**Lina: I'm going to recreate the world so that only good looking honest men exist, that way women everywhere can rejoice!**

**Ayato: (sweat drops) Um...**

**Chapter Fifty: The Herald of Twilight**

Ayato frowns in confusion, "What do you mean were the only ones left, that doesn't make any sense." Lina sighes, "Don't you get it? This is it, one of us must perish here in order to gain enough power for the summoning."

Ayato arches a brow, "Summoning?"

Lina nods, "As I've said before, you are Dusk, light to darkness, and I am Dawn, darkness to light. You have absorbed the powers of Jaden, and I have absorbed the powers of Kazama."

"Jaden's powers of darkness, are now mine?" Ayato asks.

"In order for this to happen both Jaden and Kazama had to give everything they had in their duel, which they did, now only one thing remains."

Ayato glares at the woman standing before him, "So your telling me, that you and I have to duel?"

Lina nods, "The universe has returned back to the way it once was because it is awaiting it's recreation at the hands of the Herald of Twilight." Lina says.

"You keep talking about the Herald of Twilight! Who is this person?" He asks. Lina shakes her head, "You don't understand, the Herald of Twilight cannot be identified as a person, it is far beyond that."

Ayato listens as Lina continues, "When I defeat you, I shall absorb all of your powers and summon the Herald of Twilight, and then, my wish shall be granted and the universe shall be created as I see fit." Lina declares as the white and black duel disk on her arm activates.

Ayato frowns as his own white and blue Academy-issued duel disk materializes on his arm, his duel disk unfolding as it activates. "I...won't let you do that, what gives you the right to play god!? No one should be burdened with such a power!" Ayato declares.

Lina looks away sadly, "Is that what you truly believe? The world we live in is a very rotten place. Are you telling me that your okay with living in a world like that? If you could end all of the suffering, don't you think everyone would be happier?" She asks as she draws five cards from her deck.

Ayato draws six cards from his deck, "I know that the world we live in isn't perfect, and it would be nice for all the suffering in the world to disappear..." Ayato trails off.

Lina looks hopeful, "Then-"

Ayato cuts her off, a serious expression on his face, "But a world where suffering is non-existent...do you really think that such a world could exist?" He asks. Lina glares at Ayato, "Of course I do, if I didn't think so, I wouldn't have done everything that I have!" She retorts.

"The perfect world you speak of could ever exist!" Ayato shouts back. Lina frowns, "I'll prove to you that such a world can exist!" Lina says as the duel finally begins.

Ayato: 4000/Lina: 4000

Ayato briefly looks over the cards in his hand, "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700/1000) in attack mode." Ayato places the monster card on his duel disk, the handsome warrior appearing on his field as a result.

"I set one card and end my turn." Ayato places one card from his hand into the slot on his duel disk, a spell or trap card appearing in his spell/trap card zone as a result.

Lina drew her sixth card from her deck, having calmed down somewhat once Ayato had started his turn. Lina held up the card she had just drawn, "The continuous spell card Body Without A Heart allows me to special summon a level four or lower Nobody-type monster from my hand once per turn." Lina explains as the spell card appears in her spell/trap card zone.

"I summon Organization XIII-Zexion the Cloaked Schemer(1500/500) using it's effect." A man wearing a black coat and having spiked hair emerges from her card. "For my normal summon, I choose Organization XIII-Larxene the Savage Nymph(1600/1200) in attack mode." A woman wearing a black coat and having blonde hair appeared next to the cloaked man.

Larxene grinned ferally as she prepared to strike her opponent. "By removing Zexion from play for two turns a Nobody-type monster can attack my opponent directly." Lina explains as Zexion vanishes from the field. Lina's remaining monster smirks as her body charges with electrical energy.

Ayato depresses the button on his duel disk, causing his set card to activate, "Sacrifice for the Greater Good activates, by discarding a monster card from my hand to the graveyard I can negate the attack of my opponent's monster and end the battle phase immediately." Ayato says as he slips his level four monster card into his graveyard.

Seconds later Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) emerged on his field. "When Vandorgaron's Jester is sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a spell or trap card I am allowed to special summon it to my field." Ayato explains as the monster waves at a pissed off looking Larxene.

"Each time Larxene has her attack negated she gains 400 attack points." Larxene smirks as her attack points increase to a solid 2000, just 100 points shy of being able to take down Ayato's monster. Lina held up another card in her hand, "Pillar of Strength equips to my monster and prevents it from being destroyed as a result of battle. Turn end."

Ayato draws a card from his deck, giving him four cards to work with. 'She anticipated that I would manage to negate her attack. She's as strong as I remember her to be.' Ayato thought breifly. 'But I've gotten a lot stronger since then.'

"I tribute my Swordsman for the monster I've just drawn, Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force(2600/1600)." The handsome swordsman is replaced by a six foot tall dragon humanoid garbed in traditional medieval style armor. It hefted it's bastard sword over it's shoulder as it gazed at Larxene hatefully.

"Your monster may not be able to be destroyed as a result of battle but I can still inflict some damage!" Ayato declares as his two monsters spring into action, bounding towards Lina's monster.

The humanoid dragon swings it's blade towards Larxene, who manages to catch it, pushing it and the dragon away from her, with one stern look she easily scares away Vandorgaron's Jester, despite this fact Lina still took a small amount of damage.

Ayato: 4000/Lina: 3300

"Turn end."

Lina slips a card from her deck, seekig to inflict twice as much damage to her opponent. "Using my continuous spell card's effect I special summon Samurai(1800/1100) in attack mode." A white monster wearing a strange helmet, (or maybe that was his head? Ayato wasn't sure) appeared next to Larxene, weilding it's katana expertly.

"And now my Larxene will attack your Captain!" Lina orders as her monster launches a blast of electrical energy, which her monster easily deflects, causing it to slam into Lina.

Ayato: 4000/Lina: 2700

"What was the point of that?" Ayato asks.

Lina smirks, "Samurai's attack points can increase by the difference in our life points, though it's attack decreases by the difference if mine is higher than yours, but that's not the case." Lina exclaims as her monster's attack strength rises to 3100, easily making it the strongest monster on the field.

"Now I'll have my monster attack your Captain!" In a flash Lina's monster appeared behind Ayato's monster, sheathing it's katana. The monster fell to pieces, eventually exploding as a result.

Ayato: 3500/Lina: 2700

Lina's new monster's attack strength fell to 2600, although it was still quite easily the strongest monster on the field. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Lina said as she looked at the remaining card in her hand, Research on the Pot of Greed, which was quite useless at the moment without Pot of Greed itself.

Ayato drew a card from his deck, his entire body was tense, after all, Lina had managed to easily destroy his monster and shift the control of the duel in her favor with only one card. He was going to have to be more careful.

He studied the cards in his hand, weighing his options before deciding to finally start his turn. "I set three cards and tribute my Jester in order to summon Vandorgaron's Attack Force(2300/1300) in attack mode." Ayato says as the scrawny monster was replaced with a group of humanoid dragons the looked similar in appearance to the monster he had summoned earlier.

"At the cost of their attack this turn I can destroy one monster on your field." Ayato explains as one of the dragons lets an arrow fly from it's bow, which slams into Lina's Samurai, effectively killing it.

Lina took the opportunity to draw a card from her deck, it was obvious that Ayato was finished because he no longer had any cards in his hand. As she added the new card to her hand Ayato depressed a button on his duel disk, causing one of the three set cards he had set earlier to activate.

"Dust Tornado destroys your continuous spell card!" Ayato declares as a tornado appeared out of nowhere and slammed through the card. Lina seemed unfazed as she continued her turn. "Zexion returns to my field." She informs Ayato as the man reappeared.

"First I set one monster and then activate the effect of Zexion again, allowing me to remove him from play and allow my Larxene to attack you directly." Lina says as the man once again vanishes, Larxene smirked as an electrical current began to encircle her body.

Ayato once again depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his second set card to reveal itself, "Negate Attack ends your battle phase." Ayato declares as a barrier forms in front of him, protecting him from Larxene's attack.

"Since Larxene's attack was once again negated her attack increases to 2400." Lina informs Ayato as her monster grows in strength. "Turn end."

Ayato slides a card from his deck, giving him one card in his hand. "If this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it to my field, Chaos Defender(0/3000)." A man wearing black armor holding a large shield appears next to Ayato's group of dragon warriors.

"I'll once again activate my monster's effect, this time I'm getting rid of your Larxene." One of the dragons let another arrow fly from it's bow, which pierced Larxene, finally killing her. "My turn ends."

Lina drew, her eyes lighting up once she saw what she had just drawn. "I activate my Pot of Greed." Lina slides two more cards from her deck as she activates another spell card. "Research on the Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards after Pot of Greed's activation." She explains as she slides two more cards from her deck, giving her four cards to work with from her previous two.

Ayato frowned, he knew that Lina was building up to something big. "I flip summon the monster I set my previous turn." Ayato looked surprised as an indescribable monster emerged from the card, striking one of it's "arms" into his Chaos Defender, causing it to explode.

"Assasin(400/600) destroys one monster on my opponent's side of the field when it's flipped summoned." Lina explains to Ayato. "Book of Moon once again sets my monster in face-down defense position." Lina explains as her monster is once again hidden from view.

"Which means I can flip summon it again ande destroy your Attack Force." Lina says as the monster emerges once again, destroying Ayato's remaining monster. "I tribute my monster in order to summon Organization XIII-Lexaeus(2100/1200) in attack mode." A burly man wearing a black coat and wielding a strange looking tomahawk appeared on the field in place of Lina's weaker monster.

Ayato eyed the seven star monster, "Your monster has seven stars, you shouldn't be able to summon it with only one tribute."

"Lexaeus can be tribute summoned with only one monster as a tribute if that monster is a Nobody-type monster. For every Nobody-type monster in my graveyard my monster gains 300 attack points." Lina says as her monster's attack strength increases to 3000.

"Now my monster shall attack you directly!" Lina declares as her monster charges at Ayato, swinging his tomahawk. Ayato catches the tomahawk with his left hand, though he still took damage from the attack.

Ayato: 500/Lina: 2700

Ayato's remaining set card revealed itself, "Successful Battle Plan activates when a receive an attack, it ends the battle phase and I'm allowed to draw cards from my deck equal to 1000 points of damage." Ayato explains as he draws three cards from his deck.

"I set one card and end my turn." Lina says as a spell or trap card appears in her spell/trap card zone. Ayato draws a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to four cards.

"I remove my Vandorgaron's Captain of Attack Force and my Vandorgaron's Attack Force in my graveyard from play in order to special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)." Ayato's two monsters slip out of his graveyard slot as the powerful monster emerges on his field.

"Axe of Despair equips to my monster and increases his attack points by 1000 points." He says as a rather large axe materializes in his soldier's hands, increasing it's attack points to a rather impressive 4000 for an eight star monster.

"Now my monster will bring down your Silent Hero!" With one swing of it's axe Lina's monster fell in two halves, her life points decreasing by 1000 points.

Ayato: 500/Lina: 2700

Lina depresses a button on her duel disk, activating her first trap card of the duel, Parting Gift increases my life points by my destroyed monster's attack or defense." Lina explains as her life point counter increases by 3000 points.

Ayato: 500/Lina: 5700

"My monster can attack once again in a row if it bests a monster in battle, so prepare for the second strike!" Ayato declares as his monster charges foward. Lina merely lifts up her duel disk, which blocked the strike of Ayato's monster, though she still took quite a lot of damage.

Ayato: 500/Lina: 1700

"I set one card and end my turn." Ayato said, deciding to keep the last card he had in his hand.

As Lina drew a card from her deck her Zexion returned to her field. "By removing my Assasin from play I can special summon this card to my field in attack mode, Organization XIII-Marluxia the Graceful Assasin(3000/1800)!" Lina exclaims as another man in a black coat appears. He brandished his scythe at Ayato's monster, despite the fact that he was much weaker.

"By removing a monster in my graveyard from play with Organization XIII in it's name I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." Lina explains as her designated card slides out of her graveyard. With a wave of it's scythe Ayato's powerful monster vanishes.

"Of course my monster can't attack afterwards and is switched to defense position, but my Zexion can, and he has more than enough attack points to finish you off."

Ayato discarded his Kuriboh(300/200) from his hand as a wave of dark energy washes over him, causing him no damage. "I don't think I have to explain the effect of Kuriboh to you, do I?" He asked.

Lina didn't respond, she merely ended her turn. Ayato drew the only card in his hand from his deck. Ayato quickly activates it, "Greedy Tribute allows me to draw two cards from my deck at the cost of removing two monsters in my graveyard from play." Ayato says as his Black Luster Soldier and his Vandorgaron's Jester slide out of his graveyard.

As he draws two cards he smirks, "If Vandorgaron's Jester is sent to the graveyard or removed from play due to the effect of a spell or trap card I can special summon it to my field." Ayato says as the monster appears on his field, grinning.

Ayato takes one of the two cards in his hand and places it on his duel disk, "I summon Blade Knight(1600/1000) in attack mode." A silver armored warrior wielding a sword and a shield appeared next to Ayato's monster. "When I have one or zero cards in my hand my monster gains 400 attack points." Ayato says as his monster's attack strength increased to 2000.

"My Blade Knight will cut down your Graceful Assasin!" Ayato declares as his monster rushes over to the man, with a mighty swing of it's sword it easily cuts Lina's monster asunder. "And my Vandorgaron's Jester will finally get rid of your Zexion!"

The jester told a corny joke which somehow caused Zexion to explode. Ayato and Lina both sweat dropped as Lina's life point counter decreased slightly.

Ayato: 500/Lina: 1100

"I set one card and end my turn." Lina slid another card from her deck, she looks at the three cards in her hand, smiling slightly.

Ayato's eyes glowed momentarily, slightly surprising Lina. Lina arches a brow as Ayato makes his way towards her. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I might be able to understand you better if I do this." He said as he closed the distance between them.

"What are you talking about?" Lina asked as he stopped in front of her, the both of them were now face to face. Lina looked down as Ayato's arm grasped her own forcefully. Her next words were drowned out as Ayato brought his lips to hers.

* * *

_Ayato found himself staring at a young girl and a young boy hid quietly as screaming was heard throughout the small house they were currently living in. Apparently they couldn't see him. "I'm tired of this John I want out!" A female voice screamed._

_Ayato walked towards the source of the voice. "You want out, fine! Get out, this family doesn't need you!" A man screamed back. The man's face was red with anger. The woman stomped out of the room. Several seconds later she came back, holding the arm of the small boy a small girl._

_"The children are coming with me!" She said. The man nearly roared in outrage, "I will not have my children around that pig of a man!" The woman looked back at him angrily, "He's more of a man you'll ever be!"_

_The man walked over to the woman, pushing her down to the floor roughly, he lifted the two children from the ground, "Get out of my house." He says coldly. The woman looks up at him, "I'll see you in court." Her voice full of venom. Ayato found himself drifiting out of Lina's past, skipping ahead a few months later in her childhood._

_The rain poured down heavily as a woman and a small girl were standing under an umbrella. The little girl looked on sadly as two men lifted up a coffin and placed it into the ground. She looked up at the woman next to her, a stony gaze on her face. Ayato was standing behind the two, it didn't take him long to figure out that one of Lina's parents had died._

_The girl tugged on the woman's black dress, gaining her attention, "Does this mean you'll be my mommy now?" She asked._

_Hikari nodded as she kneeled down to meet the girl face to face. "Yes Lina." She said as the two embraced, the rain beginning to fall lighter as the sun began to shine. Ayato turned away from the scene, willing himself back to the present._

* * *

Ayato stepped away from Lina, now having a better understanding of what Lina had been through. Lina touched her lips where Ayato's had once been. "You...you used the forbidden kiss on me?" **(A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh GX the Eternal Soul of the Duelists Chapters Thirty-Eight and Thirty-Nine.)**

Ayato nodded, he had learned that technique from Hitaki when she had used it on him. "Lina...I understand your motives behind doing this...but-"

Lina pushed Ayato away from her, "You don't understand anything! You haven't been through what I have or seen the things I have! Just because you've seen a bit of my past doesn't mean you can all of the sudden understand anything!" Lina shouted at him.

"Your right, I don't fully understand, but what I do know is that you didn't have to do this." Ayato responds. Lina looks away, "Before Laio came to me with the Book of Xemnas I had merely been going through the motions of living, I couldn't let go of the pain I had experienced in my past. I kept clinging to those memories."

Lina continued, "Those memories eventually turned to hate, I had tried to look ahead, but I found that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, the tears of sadness continued to follow me everyday."

Ayato remains silent as Lina lets everything out. "The Book of Xemnas gave me two choices. I could keep on living my miserable existence, or I could reshape this horrible world with my own hands. There was no other choice." Lina said, looking up at Ayato, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A choice between two things." Ayato says, confusing Lina. "A forked road that everyone finds themselves at eventually in their life. Whichever road is chosen, something is lost. When you chose this path, you lost your chance to find happiness." Ayato says.

Lina glared at him, "The road I have taken leads to my hapiness." She retorts. Ayato shakes his head, "The road you have chosen has taken many lives, how can such a road bring anyone happiness?" Ayato asks.

"I know that I am a sinner, I had to, it was the only way I could get this far, it's too late to stop now, even so, my heart was filled with remorse and agony, which turned into despair, but I know...I know that there is a light, a light that shines down on me, the Herald of Twilight is my beacon of hope!"

"You don't get it do you?" Ayato asks. "There are more than two paths to a forked road. There are an infinite number of paths that we may take. There is a path that ends with your happiness, but this isn't it, this isn't the path that will shape your future for the better."

"Enough!" Lina declares as she slams her spell card into her duel disk. "Tribute to the Doomed destroys your Blade Knight at the cost of me discarding one card in my hand!" Lina discards her Sorcerer(1900/900) to her graveyard.

Ayato watches as his monster is assualted by several mummies, finally destroying it. Ayato glares at the woman before her, "There's just no getting through to you, is there?"

Lina shook her head, "I won't let you words deter me from the path I have chosen, once, maybe, there might have been such a road that you speak of, but it's gone now, this is the only way." She tells him.

Ayato shakes his head, "The first time I had ever dueled you...I admired you, but now...that's not the case."

Lina frowned, "Admiration...is the farthest thing from understanding."

"Your right." Ayato responds as Lina finally continues her turn. "Treasure from Heaven allows us to both draw cards from our decks until we have six cards." Lina says as she draws six cards from her deck while Ayato draws five from his own.

"If there are no monsters on my field I can special summon this card, Dragoon(1800/1000) in attack mode." Lina's dragon-like monster appears and points it's spear at Ayato's remaining monster threateningly. "For my normal summon I summon Dancer(1600/1000) in attack mode." Lina says as another monster appears next to her Dragoon.

"Double Summon allows me to do an extra normal summmon this turn so I'm tributing my two monsters in order to summon Organization XIII-Roxas the Key of Destiny(2500/2000) in attack mode." A teenaged boy with spiky blonde hair and wearing a black coat replaced Lina's two monsters. He twirled the two key-like weapons in his hand, ready for battle.

"When Sorcerer is in my graveyard I can special summon Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader(3000/2500) from my hand." A man with tan skin, amber colored eyes, and white hair appeared on her field, wearing a black coat. "This monster increases all Nobody-type monster's attack points by 500 points." Lina says as Xemnas' attack points rises to 3500 and Roxas' attack points rises to 3000.

Ayato and Lina looked around in confusion as the space that they were currently battling in changed into that of a dark chamber. "What's going on?" Ayato asks as he sees a man that resembled Xemnas writing furiously in his book. 'Is this place reacting to Xemnas' memories because he was once Dawn?' Lina thinks to herself as she looks to her monster.

* * *

_A knock resounded on the man's door. He quickly closes the book. "Come in." He said as the door opened, a girl wearing a black coat walked into the room. A hood obscuring her face from being viewed by Ayato and Lina._

_The girl seemed to hesitate as she spoke. "Xemnas...everyone else is gone...what are we going to do?" She asked, sounding deafly afraid. Xemnas turned to the girl, smiling warmly at the girl. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He said as a wave of dark and light energy erupted from the ground, slamming into the two._

_The girl screamed as the dark energy entered her body, not unlike how Jaden's dark powers entered Ayato's body. Once the transfer of powers was completed Xemnas pulled out a dagger from his cloak, "I'm sorry." he whispered to the girl before stabbing her in her stomach._

_The girl's eyes instantly widened as she felt the blade pierce her flesh. "Xemnas...why?" The girl asked. Without another word Xemnas brought the blade up, cutting through the girl's cloak and her skin, killing her._

_A tear slid down her cheek as she slumped to the floor. Xemnas looked down at his dead "lover." The girl's enery poured out of her and into said man as he closed his eyes, embracing it._

_Once he opened his eyes, he saw that he was transported to the very place that Lina and Ayato were battling now. Xemnas looked around, "Is...is this it?" He asked no one in particular._

_Suddenly a bright light consumed the entire area, blinding Ayato and Lina. They could hear Xemnas conversing with someone, but they couldn't see or hear who it was. When the light finally faded, Xemnas was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

Ayato and Lina were brought back to the present once again. Ayato turns to the monster known as Organization XIII Xemnas the Leader. "That monster...is actually Xemnas' spirit? Then that means all of your Organization XIII monsters were once human." Ayato says.

Lina looked at her monster with disdain. "I had always wondered why the world was so rotten if Xemnas had gotten his wish to recreate it. It seems he never got the chance. He didn't follow the ritual closely enough, so the Herald of Twilight must have denied his request and got rid of him."

Ayato frowns, "Then that means the same might happen to either one of us." Ayato says, not liking that idea. Lina shakes her head, "It won't be like that for me, I've followed the ritual's requirements down to the last detail."

"Lina listen, if-"

Lina cut him off, "No more talking, from now on, we duel. Roxas, destroy his monster and end the duel!" Roxas quickly complied, rushing over to Ayato's monster. Ayato depresses a button on his duel disk, causing his trap card to reveal itself, "Damage Cut reduces the amount of damage I'll take by half." Ayato says as his monster is sliced in half.

Ayato: 50/Lina: 1100

Ayato depresses another button on his duel disk, his second set card revealing itself, "Forbidden Trespassing ends the battle phase after a monster on your field successfully attacks." Ayato says.

Lina keeps one card in her hand as her turn ends, she was confident that Ayato wouldn't be able to stop her. Ayato slid a card from his deck, with only 50 life points left things weren't looking too good for him..that is until he saw the card he had just drawn.

"By discarding my Grave Fusion to the graveyard I activate Lightning Vortex, which destroys all your monsters!" Two thunderbolts shot out of the card, both Roxas and Xemnas swatted the lightning bolts away from them, surprising Ayato.

"When Organization XIII-Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames is in my graveyard Roxas is unaffected by the effects of my opponent's spells, traps or monsters. As long as another Nobody-type monster exists on my field Xemnas cannot be affected by the effects of my opponent's spells, traps, or monsters."

'That means it was a lucky break that my two set cards were able to protect me from Lina's attacks without targeting her monsters.' Ayato thought to himself briefly, replaying the scene in his head.

Ayato grabbed a card from his hand, an extra slot extending from his duel disk. He slammed the only field spell card in his deck onto the extra slot as a giant dark castle appeared from out of nowhere behind him. "Vandorgaron's Castle allows me to special summon monsters from my hand with Vandorgaron in their names at the cost of not being able to declare an attack." Ayato says as his Vandorgaron's Servant(1000/1000) and Healer(1500/1000) appear on his field, crouching defensively.

The small dragon sweat dropped once he saw the powerful monster standing on Lina's side of the field. "Ayato...no matter what happens, you had better not lose this duel." He said. Ayato nodded as he continued his turn, "I summon Zeo the Magic Swordsman(1000/1700) in defense mode."

A dark haired man that looked similar to Neo the Magic Swordsman crouched defensively behind his huge sword. "When Neo the Magic Swordsman is in my graveyard this card's defense points double." Ayato says as his monster's defense points rest at 3400, 100 points shy of matching Xemnas' attack strength.

"Turn end." Ayato declares as he decides to keep the last card in his hand. Lina slips a card from her deck, "I activate Polymerization, fusing my Xemnas with Xemnas' Dragon(3000/2500) in order to create Xemnas' Flying Attack Force(4000/2800) in attack mode!"

Ayato watched in awe as a metallic white dragon emerged from the card, Xemnas was now clad in armor, wielding a giant lance atop his monster. Several smaller monsters seemed to be floating around him. "This card loses the protection effect of Xemnas, but retains his other effect." She says as the monster gains 500 more attack points, putting it even with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"If this monster destroys a monster in battle, it can attack once again in a row." Lina says as the dragon unleashes a mighty beam of energy that slams into Ayato's Magic Swordsman and Vandorgaron's Servant.

Ayato was pushed back from the force of the attack, he looked up just in time to see Roxas smash through his Healer, his last line of defense. "Everytime my monster destroys a monster in battle I gain half of that monster's attack or defense points as life points, it's my choice." Lina says as her life point counter increases.

Ayato: 50/Lina: 3800

"Turn end."

Ayato looked at the only card in his hand, Spell Economics. He drew a card from his deck and sighed in relief. This card always seemed to appear when he needed it the most. "I activate the continuous spell cards Spell Economics and Foolish Greed!" Ayato declares as the two spell cards appeared in his spell/trap card zone.

Ayato drew six more cards from his deck due to his card's effect, refilling his hand, and thanks to Spell Economics, he didn't have to pay the 3000 life points it would have taken him to do so. "By discarding one card in my hand I can activate Monster Reincarnation." Ayato says as he discards his Relentless(3000/0) to his graveyard.

Zeo the Magic Swordsman returns to his hand as he continues his play. "Grave Fusion allows me to fusion summon monsters in my graveyard by removing it from play." Ayato says as his Tamer of Relentless(4000/0) appears on his field, ready for battle.

"I summon Zeo the Magic Swordsman(1000/1700)." In defense mode Ayato says as the monster's defense points increase to 3400 as a result of it's effect. "United We Stand equips to my monster and increases it's attack points by 800 points for every monster on my field." Ayato says as the monster's strength increases to 5600.

"Now attack her monster, Relentless Blast!" Vandorgaron's Jester dug it's heels into the dragon it was currently on top of. The dragon opened it's mouth as a result a blast of energy erupting from it and washing over Lina's powerful monster."

Ayato: 50/Lina: 2700

"Turn Jump skips ahead three battle phases, allowing my monster to attack again!" Ayato declared as another wave of energy rushed at Roxas. A wall of flame erupted in front of the boy, protecting it from the attack. "Once during the duel Axel can protect my Roxas from an opponent's attack in my graveyard." Lina explains.

Ayato looked down at his deck, he didn't have many cards left so it would be useless to try and use his Foolish Greed's effect again. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Ayato says as he sets one of the two cards in his hand.

Lina swiftly draws a card from her deck, giving her two cards in her hand. "King's Ransom costs me 1000 life points to activate." Lina says as she draws four more cards from her deck.

Ayato: 50/Lina: 1700

"I summon Berserker(2500/0) in attack mode." A burly monster wielding a huge hammer appears on Lina's field. By tributing this monster I can special summon Orgazinization XIII-Saix the Luna Diviner(3500/0) in attack mode." A blue haired man with an x-shaped scar across his face appears next to Roxas. He too wore a black coat and wielding a blue hammer of some sort.

Ayato glared at Lina's new monster, he remembered it well. It was the monster that defeated him in his first duel with Lina. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your United We Stand." Lina says as her spell card destroys Ayato's, returning his monster's attack strength to 4000.

"My monster is still stronger than any monster on your field." Ayato replies. Lina smirks, "By removing my Sorcerer from play I can special summon my Xemnas from my graveyard." Lina says as the powerful level nine monster returns, boosting the attack points of her monsters.

"Saix is now strong enough to destroy your monster!" Saix charged at Ayato's monster, his blue hammer crashing into his monster's head. The jester atop the dragon's head shoots a blast of dark magic that slams into Saix as the two monsters explode.

Ayato's set card reveals itself as he motions to it, "A Sacrifice Not In Vain activates when a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can increases my life points by the amount of that monster's attack points!" Ayato declared as his life points received a much needed boost.

Ayato: 4050/Lina: 1700

"Xemnas will destroy your Magic Swordsman and Roxas will attack you directly!" Lina declares as Xemnas charges towards Ayato's monster, his blade like weapons extending from his palms.

Ayato shields himself as his monster explodes. He looks up just in time to see Roxas' brandishing his blades as he jumped over Xemnas. Ayato holds his hands out, catching the monster's weapons before they could connect with his shoulders, though he still took damage from the attack.

Ayato: 1050/Lina: 1700

Ayato slipped a card from his deck, "By destroying my field spell card I can special summon two monsters in my graveyard with the name Vandorgaron in their names." Ayato says as the dark castle behind him began to crumble.

"I choose Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) and Vandorgaron's Servant(1000/1000) in defense mode. I set one card face-down. Turn end." Lina frowned somewhat as she looked at the two monsters. Lina snagged a card from her deck, smiling once she saw what it was.

"I activate the spell card Eternal Nothingness!" She shouted as she held the card up over her head, "By tributing Xemnas I can special summon his most powerful form, Xemnas Empowered(3000/3000)!" Lina declares as she places the card on her duel disk.

The new Xemnas looked exactly the same as the original Xemnas, only his cloak was white and black and he appeared to be much more confident. "This Xemnas is unaffected by any type of card effect, besides my own." Lina informs her opponent.

"By tributing a Nobody-type monster on my field Xemnas can inflict 1000 points of direct damage to my opponent and destroys every monster on my opponent's side of the field." Roxas vanishes from the field as Xemnas raises his hands over his head, the entire area turned pitch black as hundreds of red lasers surrounded Ayato's field.

Ayato's eyes widened in shock as Xemnas lowered his hands, the red lasers showering down on his field. As the area returned to it's original state Ayato was lying flat on his back.

Ayato: 50/Lina: 1700

Ayato slowly began to get up as Lina continued her turn. "My monster can't attack on the turn that he uses this effect. Also, for every monster in my graveyard with Organization XIII in their names my monster gains 500 extra attack points." Lina explains as her monster's attack strength increases to 5500.

"If I manage to summon another Nobody-type monster on my next turn, it's over, and if you don't manage to summon a monster on your next turn, it's over. Face it your done. Just embrace defeat Ayato, I promise you that you and your friends will have a place in my recreated world.

Ayato finally gets up on his feet, breathing heavily from Xemnas' powerful effect. Ayato weakly signals to his set card as is faces forward. "Battle Spirit only activates when monsters on my field were destroyed or removed from play through an effect, all monsters are special summoned back to my field." Ayato says as his two monsters return.

Lina frowned, but she knew that Ayato was near his limit. "Continuous Buster destroys all continuous spell or trap cards on my opponent's field." Lina says as Ayato's two spell cards exploded.

"I have sealed off all possible methods of you fighting back." Lina says as her turn ends. Ayato draws a card from his deck, getting Arms Hole. The other card in his hand was Vandorgaron. "I tribute my two monsters in order to summon Vandorgaron, the Dark Dragon King(2800/2500)." Ayato declares as the two monsters vanish, replaced by their leader.

Lina looked up at the towering monster. "Vandorgaron...not even you can stop me now." She says with a smirk. Vandorgaron doesn't reply as Ayato activates the last card in his hand. "Arms Hole allows me to send the top card on my deck to the graveyard in order to add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand." Ayato says as he slips his Vandorgaron's Sneaky Spy(500/500) from the top of his deck to his graveyard.

Ayato took his deck from it's holster, which was really only five cards, and took one of them, adding it to his hand. Ayato stared at the card, it was the card his son from the future, Hayato, had given him. "By tributing Vandorgaron I can activate this card." Ayato says as he slams the last card in his hand onto his spell/trap card zone.

"Vandorgaron's Heir!" Vandorgaron turned into a mass of dark energy, engulfing Ayato and obscuring him from Lina's view. When the darkness finally subsided Lina was shocked to see Ayato's new appearance. Ayato's body seemed to be encased in armor that was made from Vadorgaron himself.

The head of Vandorgaron was fashioned as a helmet. Red designs decorated the helmet, the visor that blocked Ayato's eyes from sight seemed to be made from sapphire. The red designs that covered his helmet covered his entire body, several sapphires adjorned the joints of his armor.

Ayato flexed his arms as he felt the power flowing through his entire body. "My attack and defense points are twice that of Vandorgaron's." Ayato says as his stats flash on his duel disk, 5600/5000.

Ayato glared at the girl, although she couldn't see it because the visor of the helmet hid his now golden eyes from her. Ayato held his fist up as a blue flame erupted from it, "By giving up half of my life points I can channel all of my defense points into my attack points." Ayato declares as his attack points increase to 10,600.

Ayato: 25/Lina: 1700

Lina stepped back in shock as Ayato charged towards her monster, his entire body spinning rapidly. "Once per duel when Creeper is in my graveyard I can negate the attack of my opponent's monster!" Lina declares as a large shield of energy appears before her monster.

Ayato's fist connected with the shield, shattering it. Ayato jumped back as his attack failed to reach Lina's monster. Lina smirks, "You thought you had me beat?" She asks.

Ayato frowns, he was sure he was going to win with that strike. Lina drew a card from her deck as it was now once again her turn. She looked at the cards in her hand, still no monster. But she would still win in this turn regardless.

"It's over Ayato." Lina says as an extra slot extends from her duel disk, allowing her to place her own field spell card on it. "I activate the field spell card The World That Was Never Was!" Lina declares as a dark city suddenly appears, a moon hovering over it's tallest tower.

Ayato looked up, Xemnas was now standing atop the tallest tower, looking down at Ayato. "By paying half of my life points my monster's attack strength doubles!" Lina explains as her monster's attack strength skyrockets to 11,000. He was now stronger than Ayato.

Ayato: 25/Lina: 850

"Xemnas, attack Ayato and end this duel!" Lina declares as her monster jumps from the tower, falling towards Ayato. Seeing the monster coming towards him Ayato decides to bring the fight to it, surprising Lina.

Ayato dashes towards the tower, wings sprouting from the back of his armor. With flap of his wings he takes to the sky, ready to meet Lina's monster head on. Xemnas brought his blade down on Ayato, but misses when Ayato dodged it.

"What's going on?" Lina asks, seeing her monster's strike fail. Ayato's entire body suddenly becomes encased in blue flames as he shoots towards the falling Xemnas.

Xemnas turns around, trying to block the strike with his blades but Ayato slams into him, shattering the weapons and bringing the two down hard into the ground. The impact caused the ground underneath them to give as debirs was blown everywhere.

Ayato emerged from the crater his attack had caused, the armor that he wore falling from his body piece by piece. Lina looks surprised as her life point counter trickles down to zero.

Ayato: 25/Lina: 0

Lina slumped to her knees as the holograms faded away. "I...I lost?" She asked, she was so confused, "But I should have won." Ayato stood up fully. "My special effect activated. When I battle a monster stronger than me I gain 500 extra attack points for every monster in my graveyard with Vandorgaron in it's name, so my attack points weren't 10,600. It was actually 12,600." Ayato informs the fallen woman.

Ayato weakly walks over to Lina, looking down at her with pity. "I'm sorry Lina...but I can't allow you to get what you want." Ayato tells her. Lina looks up at the younger man, "Please Ayato...my entire life...all I wanted was to create a place where everyone can live peacefully...please." The woman pleads as her body begins to slowly vanish, her life essence flowing into Ayato.

Ayato collaspses to his knees as the last of Lina's energy flows into him. "I can't...I can't play with people's lives like that. Maybe if I had experienced what you have..." Ayato trails off.

Ayato winces as a bright life suddenly appears before him, blinding him somewhat. **_"Light...darkness...eternity...who are you? I can feel it...we've met before, it was when...no it isn't you." An unearthly voice says._**

_**"No...it isn't you who I have chosen...why is it not him?" The voice asks no one in particular.**_ Ayato squints, trying to get a look at the source the voice was coming from. He could barely make out a figure, but he knew the shape to be that of a female.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Are you the Herald of Twilight?" Ayato asks the woman. _**"Ayato...Mutou..." The woman said, as if she was trying on the name for size. "You are unlike the man who came before you." The woman says.**_

Ayato listens on as the unknown woman continued, _**"But you are not the one that I have been searching for. I have searched since the beginning of time for the person that I have lost...it seems my search continues."**_

Ayato looked confused, "What are you talking about, aren't you supposed to grant my wish?" Ayato asked, confused. _**The woman laughed upon hearing this. "Within every heart...is darkness. No matter how pure one's heart may be. I could never allow such a person to have anything they desire."**_

Ayato couldn't believe what he was hearing, that meant that everything that Lina had done was for nothing! "What do you mean!? Are you saying that everyone who has died so far, died for nothing!?" Ayato shouts at the woman angrily.

The light only shined brighter, blinding Ayato. _**"Do not talk to me in such a manner!" The woman said, nearly blinding Ayato. "As I've said, I will not grant you such a wish. But you are...similar to the one I have lost...so unlike Xemnas I shall not take your life...on one condition."**_

"Condition?" Ayato repeated, confused. _**"Yes, will you hear it?" She asked.**_ Ayato looked uncertain for a moment, but nodded. _**"Very well." The woman said as she told Ayato what she wanted from him.**_

_**"Do you accept my offer?" The woman asked.**_ Ayato looked hesitant for a moment before answering. "Yes." Ayato responded. _**"Very well." The woman replies.**_ Ayato holds his head in pain as his vision seems to fail him. 'What's going on?' He thinks to himself as he is brought into the world of sleep.

* * *

**Well...what can I say? The end of this chapter leaves you with questions unanswered right? Well if you stick around you might just get those answers. Please review!**

**Next time: Well...I don't want to spoil anything for you.**

**Card list for this duel will be up next chapter. Until next time, I'm out!**


	51. One Surprise After Another

**Well it's certainly harder to update when you've got college classes to worry about, but I'll try my best! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, tell me something I don't know.**

**Ayato: I have a special treat for all my loyal fans!**

**Me: (smacks the back of Ayato's head) Their not your fans, their mine!**

**Raven: I make an appearance.**

**Ayato: (rubs the back of his head) Oh...um...what's up?**

**Raven: Also Yu-**

**Me and Ayato: (covers Raven's mouth) Sssh! That's supposed to be a secret.**

**Chapter Fifty-One: One Surprise After Another**

Ayato opens his eyes slowly, the light of the sun shining over Duel Academy Island was directly on him. He groaned as he sat up, he grunted as he was tackled back down to the ground by a familiar figure.

"Ayato I'm so glad that your safe!" Akari exclaims as she embraces the young man. Ayato looks confused as he sits up, his friends surrounding him. "What...happened?" Ayato asks.

Jaden shrugs, "I'm not sure...everything just went blank for me." He replies. All of his friends nod in agreement. "Don't you know what happened?" Alexis asks. The duel with Lina and the conversation he had with the Herald of Twilight flashed before Ayato's eyes.

"That's right...I dueled Lina and beat her...and then everything returned to normal." Ayato said, feeling that no one needed to know about the Herald of Twilight, or the deal he had made with her.

Akari blinked in confusion, "Ayato...your skin...your eyes...their back to normal." She said. Ayato looked surprised, "Really?" That hadn't been a part of the deal he had made with the Herald of Twilight.

Jaden smiled, "So I guess everything really has returned to normal." Ayato nods as he gets up. "I'm just glad that everyone is safe. That's all that matters."

* * *

Raye pouted as she sat at the dining table with her family, "It's so boring here without Ayato." She whined. Raven sighed, "Raye...it's been months since Ayato's been gone and your still complaining?"

Raye's pout did not leave her lips, "Yeah I know but you can't say you don't miss him either." She replied. Raven nodded, "I do miss him." She admitted. Ryuga chuckled, "I wonder how you two ever managed without him here."

"I guess you don't know how much you need something until after it's gone." Riza, the usually shy girl adds. Everyone nodded in agreement. Several seconds later Raye was back to pouting, "You could at least have let me have my way with him, I wasn't asking for a few hours or anything like that."

The four siblings all turned their heads when they heard a knock on their door. They all turned to each other confused, they weren't expecting company. Raven turned to the two guards on her side, "I'll get this one."

Raven walked to the door, another knock let her know that whoever was on the other side was very impatient. She looked mildly surprised when she opened the door, a human was standing on the other side of it.

He smiled at the girl pleasantly. He wore a green jacket which matched his green eyes, black jeans, black and green sneakers, and had jet black hair. Raven noticed he even had a green and black duel disk strapped to his arm.

"Is there something you want?" The girl asked the young man. The young man scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well I'm kinda new in town and I kinda thought this was a hotel of some sort that I could crash at." The young man observed Raven's expression.

"Um...was I wrong?" He asked. Raven simply nodded, to which the young man sighed. Raven looked up at the sky, it would be dark soon, and it definitely wasn't very safe for a human to be walking around at night in a city(unbeknowst to most humans that lived there) that was populated with quite a few vampires.

"You can sleep here for tonight, we have plenty of rooms, but you have to leave in the morning." Raven instructed. The young man smiled, "Ah thanks, your a life saver. Oh, my name's Alex Statfield."

"Raven Ozora." Raven replied as she led the young man inside. As she made it back to the others two of her many guards looked at her curiously. Raven simply gave them a stern look, causing them to look away.

"Hey...who is that?" Raye asked upon spotting Alex behind Raven when she entered the room. "This is Alex Statfield, I'm allowing him to stay her for the night."

Raven moved to introduce her family, "This is Raye, Ryuga, and Riza, my family." Surprising everyone Alex swiftly wrapped his arm around Raven's thoart, drawing a silver dagger from his green jacket.

In a deep threatning tone he said, "Nobody move." He pressed the tip of the blade to Raven's neck, "Or I'll kill the Vampire Overlord." Raven's family was tense, ready to strike at the moment the intruder let his guard down.

"You must be a vampire hunter, your surrounded by so many vampires...do you really think you'll be able to get out of this alive?" Raven asked him.

Alex tightened his hold on Raven's neck, "That's right, I am a vampire hunter. For the past few months we've been keeping an eye on you, were certain your the leader."

Alex glared at Raven's family. "I know I won't survive, but at least I'll be able to take you with me." He said. He suddenly gasped when Raven vanished from his hold.

He turned around, spotting Raven a few feet from him. "I'll handle him." Raven said as she saw that Ryuga and the others were ready to tear into the young man while his back was turned.

Raven snapped her fingers, a guard opened the door behind her, kneeling to her. He handed a black duel disk to her. Raven accepted it from the man. She took her deck from her pocket and inserted into her deck slot.

Alex looked at her questioningly. Raven's duel disk unfolded as she activated it. "How about a wager, if I win, you have to become my vassal. And if you win, I'll allow you to leave and forbid any vampire from harming you."

Alex looked at her confused, "Why not just kill me now? Wouldn't it save you a lot of trouble?" He asked. Raven simply smiled, "Not all vampires are as bad as you think."

Alex frowned, he knew he had no choice. "Fine, I accept." He says as his green and black duel disk unfolds. He then draws six cards as Raven draws five.

Alex: 4000/Raven: 4000

Alex quickly observes his hand. Alex then discards three cards to his graveyard. "By offering the Magnet Warriors Beta(1700/1600), Gamma(1500/1800), and Alpha(1400/1700) from my hand I can special summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior(3500/3850) from my hand!" Alex declares as the powerful level eight monster appears on his field.

"Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Alex says as he places one of the two cards in his hand in his duel disk.

Raven casually draws a sixth card from her deck, not looking at all bothered that her opponent managed to summon such a strong monster on his first turn.

Alex watches his opponent as she looks over her hand. 'There's no way she'll be able to summon a monster stronger than my own, and if she does, my set card will take care of that.' He thinks to himself confidently.

"Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards." Raven says as she draws three more cards from her deck. "I then discard any two cards in my hand." Raven says as she discards her Spirit Reaper(300/200) and Repayment of Losses.

Raven draws another card from her deck due to her spell card's effect. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Raven says as she swiftly draws two more cards from her deck.

"I activate the continuous spell card Call of the Mummy." Raven declares as the spell card appears in one of her spell/trap card zones. "This card allows me to special summon a zombie-type monster if I have no monsters on my field." Raven explains as Vampire Bat(ATK: 800) appears on her field.

"Next I activate my Inferno Reckless Summon, which only activates when I special summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points. I'm allowed to summon all copies of that monster from my deck." Raven explains as two more of her Vampire Bats appear on her field.

Alex smirks, "Your card works for me as well, I special summon two more Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior(3500/3850) from my deck!" Alex exclaims as two more of his powerful level eight monsters appear on his field.

Raven arches an eyebrow, "Valkyrion can only be special summoned by it's own effect, so how are you able to special summon two more using my card's effect?"

Alex smiles, "A spell card in my deck called Reckless Rule Breaker allows me to do so. As long as it's in my deck, any card that allows me to special summon monsters from my deck are stripped of their summoning conditions. Which means I can ignore their summoning requirements. There's definitely no way you can win now."

Raven seemed unfazed now that she had heard the explanation. "I tribute my three Vampire Bats in order to summon the Wicked Dreadroot(4000/4000) in attack mode." A giant dark vortex erupted from the card, Alex's monsters cowering in fear of it. Slowly, a giant skeleton-like creature emerged from the violent vortex.

"My Wicked God halves the stats of all monsters on the field." Raven informs her opponent as his three monster's stats fall to a less impressive 1750/1925.

Raven holds up one of the four cards remaining in her hand, "The continuous spell card The Cycle of Life and Death costs me 2000 life points to activate." Raven says as her life point counter decreases.

Alex: 4000/Raven: 2000

"By removing two monsters in my graveyard from play I can special summon one monster in my hand regardless of summoning conditions."

Raven's three Vampire Bats and the Spirit Reaper she discarded due to her Graceful Charity slide out of her graveyard as she places two cards in her hand on her duel disk, leaving her with one card left in her hand.

Powerful winds swept over the field as blue flames erupted from the ground, the Wicked Eraser(?/?) and the Wicked Avatar(?/?) emerging from them, joining the Wicked Dreadroot.

Alex looked up in awe at the three powerful monsters on Raven's field. His own monsters didn't seem so powerful anymore.

"My Wicked Eraser gains 1000 attack and defense points for every card on my opponent's field." Raven explains as her monster's stats go up to 4000, though it quickly decreases to 2000 due to the Wicked Dreadroot's effect.

"The Wicked Avatar is 100 points stronger than the strongest monster on the field." The massive black orb takes on a more demonic version of the Wicked Dreadroot, it's stats being 4100/4100.

"Wicked Eraser attack his first monster with Digestive Blaze!" Raven orders as her monster rears it's head back, unleashing a wave of blue flames that vaporizes Alex's once powerful monster.

Alex: 3750/Raven: 2000

Alex braced himself as the Wicked Avatar crushed his second Magnet Warrior, his life points dropping significantly as a result.

Alex: 1400/Raven: 2000

"My Wicked Dreadroot will end this duel, Fierce Knockdown!" As the powerful monster raised it's arms over it's head Alex depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set cards to flip upwards, "Shadow Spell!"

Several chains shot out of Alex's trap card, wrapping around Raven's powerful monster. Alex smirked, "Shadow Spell decreases your monster's attack by 700 points, prevents it from attacking, and prevents it from switching battle positions."

The Wicked Eraser flexed it's arms, causing the chains on it to break easily, surprising the young vampire hunter. "What the?" Raven smirks, "My monster is unaffected by the effects of trap cards." She say as her monster continues it's attack.

Alex is blown back from the force of the attack as Raven's monster destroys his last Magnet Warrior, claiming the last of his life points.

Alex: 0/Raven: 2000

Ryuga, Raye, and Riza walked over to the fallen boy. "So...are you serious about making him your vassal?" Ryuga asks his younger sister. Raven nods, "I don't go back on my word." She says as she walks over to Alex.

"From now until your death you are to serve me." She said, much to the dismay of the defeated young man. "I can't believe this is happening." He said. Raye draped her arms around the young vampire hunter. "Ooooh this is going to be fun!"

Raven sighed, "Raye...he's my vassal, not yours." Raye pouted, "First Ayato now him, can't I at least have a little fun with him?" She pleaded. Raven regarded her sister's request. "Fine, just don't hurt him too badly."

Alex gulped as Raye dragged him off, little did he know that he was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

Several days have passed since the world has returned to normal. It is now graduation day at Duel Academy. All the students of the school are gathered in the conference hall. Vice Prinicpal Crowler is announcing the opening of the graduation ceremony.

"First is the results of the graduation duel." Crowler announces. As everyone wonders who is going to be on top Crowler looks down at the paper in his hand. Crowler begins to cry, "But if I do this the students will-"

Hikari and Dorothy grab the struggling man, "Let go, let go! I don't want my students to graduate!" Crowler exclaims as his tears run freely. Kazama, who is watching the ceremony from his spot on the far wall next to Anna shakes his head, 'How pathetic.'

Principal Shepard steps up, "It seems that I will have to announce it then. This year's top student is...Ayato Mutou." Shepard announces as said man stands up, receiving the applause of his fellow students.

Ayato walks up to the man, receiving the replica deck of Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, and his very own father. "Congratulations, you deserve it." Shepard congratulates him.

A woman next to Shepard steps forward. Her long black hair swished behind her as she did so. She was dressed in a white business suit and skirt. She extends her hand to three men standing behind her, "For your graduation duel you can choose from these three professional duelists." She said.

Ayato turns away from the three men, "What about Kazama?" Ayato aked. Kazama's mother blinked, "If that is your wish then you may duel him instead." She replied. Ayato smirked as he pulled out his blue cell phone.

"In that case...I would like to invite a few people...is that okay?" He asked Prinicipal Shepard. Principal Shepard blinked in confusion. "Sure...I don't see the problem in that." He replied. Ayato grinned, this was going to be perfect.

* * *

The Obelisk Blue Duel Arena was crowded with the entire student body sitting in it's seats. On the arena were three duelists, Ayato, Jaden, and Kazama. Kazama turns to Ayato, "What's going on? Is this going to be a three-way duel?" He asked.

Ayato shook his head, "They should be here any minute now." Ayato said with a grin. The entire stadium grew silent as several footsteps were heard. Everyone's jaws merely hit the ground when three men entered the arena.

A brown haired man looked up at several of the stunned audience's faces. "Hmph...the way their looking at us you think they had seen a ghost." He said.

"I don't know Kaiba, maybe it's just your face." A blonde haired man responded. "Shut it Wheeler." Kaiba retorted as he turned to the slightly shorter man.

"I guess some things will never change." A third man says, observing the two men's behavior. The student body suddenly erupted into cheers. "It's the legendary duelists!" A Slifer Red Student shouted at the top of his lungs over the cheer of the crowd.

"I don't believe it!" Another said. "What are they doing here? Are they going to duel?" Another one asked excitedly at the prospect of seeing the three men duel.

Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey made their way towards the arena as the crowd continued to cheer. "If I had known they would react like this I would have turned your brat down." Kaiba said as he turned to the shorter man walking alongside him.

Joey waved to the crowd, "I don't know about you but I'm enjoying the attention." Kaiba smirked, "Their obviously not cheering for you." Kaiba retorted, causing Joey to glare at him. "Hey, why don't you say that to my face!" He shouted at the man as they finally reached the arena.

"I'd rather not catch something." Kaiba replied. Jaden and Kazama turned to Ayato, "What's going on?" Jaden asks the question before Kazama does. "What does it look like?" Ayato replies. "This is a three on three duel, us three, versus them."

Jaden and Kazama turned back towards the legendary duelists standing across from them, excited. "A chance to duel my idol? This is definitely a grand graduation duel." Jaden exclaims as he looks at Yugi.

"Dueling the two greatest duelists that ever lived, now this is something I wouldn't dream of passing up." Kazama said, looking at Yugi and Kaiba.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Joey asked, seeing that he wasn't getting any recognition. "You'd probably be better off that way, wouldn't smell as bad." Kaiba replied. "Your getting on my last nerves mullet head!" Joey replied, Kaiba purposedly ignoring him.

Joey sneered, "Got nothing to say to that, do ya?!"

Kaiba smirked, "I rather not be dragged down to an idiot's level, you'd beat me with experience."

"What?!" Joey exclaimed heatedly.

"Okay okay, can we get this under way?" Ayato asked impatiently, he knew the two didn't get along very well but this was ridiculous. The six duelists met each other in the center of the arena, exchanging decks.

"Jaden...three years ago I gave you a card. I was testing whether you would develop into a duelist suitable enough to possess it." Yugi says as he shuffles Jaden's deck.

'That's right...my life at the academy all began three years ago...ever since I was given that card.' Jaden thinks to himself as he remembers that fateful day in which Yugi had given him Winged Kuriboh(300/200).

"I can tell you've gotten very strong over the past three years, and you've overcome many ordeals to mature into a reliable adult. But you have lost something in order to do so."

"Lost something?" Jaden asks, blinking in confusion as he finishes shuffling Yugi's deck. "Yes." Yugi replies as he hands Jaden his deck, Jaden handing him back his deck as a result. "Something very important. This duel will help you retrieve it."

Jaden nods, even though he wasn't quite sure what his idol was talking about. The six duelists walk over to the edge of the arena, their duel disks unfolding as they prepared to duel. (Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:4000)(Joey:4000)

As they did so the floor surrounding the dueling field pulled back, and a larger ring, about ten feet wide, rose up all around the current field, expanding it greatly. The six duelists took their positions, the crowd cheering even louder, if that was possible.

"Remember, no one attacks on their first turn." Ayato reminds everyone, though it didn't need to be said, seeing as how Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Duel!" The six combatants all shouted in unison as they drew five cards from their respective decks, finally starting the duel.

* * *

**Well adding Raven's duel in was something I did on a whim, I really hadn't planned on it or anything. Anyway, please review. Oh...I'm not sure whether or not Yugi can use the Egyptian God cards or not...so if anyone knows let me know, otherwise...**

**Next time: The grand graduation duel begins!**

**Card List For This Chapter**

**Reckless Rule Breaker (Spell Played By Alex)  
As long as this card remains in your deck all monster's in your deck that have a summoning requirement is stripped of that effect.**

**The Cycle Of Life And Death (Continuous Spell Played By Raven)  
Pay 2000 life points to activate this card. Remove two monster from your graveyard in order to special summon a monster from your hand regardless of it's summoning conditions. When this card is destroyed inflict 1000 damage to your life points.**

**Card List For Previous Chapter**

**Lina**

**Organization XIII-Larxene the Savage Nymph: (Light/Nobody 4/1600/1200)  
When this card's attack is negated increase it's attack by 400 points.**

**Samurai: (Light/Nobody 4/1800/1100)  
If your life points are lower than your opponent's, increase this card's attack strength by the difference. If your life points are higher than your opponent's, decrease this card's attack strength by the difference.**

**Assasin: (Dark/Nobody 3/400/600)  
FLIP: When this card is flip summoned destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Organization XIII-Lexaeus the Silent Hero: (Earth/Nobody 7/2100/1200)  
This card can be tribute summoned using only one monster if that monster is a Nobody-type monster. For every Nobody-type monster in your graveyard this monster gains 300 attack points.**

**Organization XIII-Marluxia the Graceful Assasin: (Dark/Nobody 8/3000/1800) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing one "Assasin" in your graveyard from play. By removing a monster in your graveyard with "Organization XIII" in it's name from play you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. If this effect is used this monster is switched to defense position and cannot attack this turn.**

**Dancer: (Light/Nobody 4/1600/1000)  
This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.**

**Xemnas' Dragon: (Dark/Nobody 8/3000/2500)  
This card is also treated as a light attribute.**

**Xemnas' Flying Attack Force: (Dark/Nobody 11/4000/2800)  
("Organization XIII-Xemnas the Leader" + "Xemnas' Dragon)  
This card can only be fusion summoned with the above monsters as it's materials. This card increases the attack points of all Nobody-type monsters on the field by 500 points. If this card destroys a monster in battle it can attack again in a row. When this card destroys a monster in battle increase your life points by half of the destroyed monster's attack or defense points.**

**Eternal Nothingness (Quick-Play Spell)  
Tribute one "Organization XIII-Xemnas the Leader". Special summon one "Xemnas Empowered" from your hand or deck.**

**Xemnas Empowered: Dark/Nobody 12/3000/3000)  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Eternal Nothingness." For every monster in your graveyard with "Organization XIII" in it's name this card gains 500 attack points. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spells, traps, or monsters. By tributing one Nobody-type monster on your field you can destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If this effect is used you cannot declare an attack with this card that turn.**

**Continuous Buster (Quick-Play Spell)  
Destroy all continuous spell cards on the field.**

**The World That Never Was (Field Spell)  
The effect of this card can only be activated once per turn. Pay half of your life points to double the attack points of every Nobody-type monster on your field.**

**Ayato**

**Vandorgaron's Castle (Field Spell)  
Monsters with "Vandorgaron" in their names can be special summoned to the field from your hand. If this effect is used you cannot declare an attack this turn. By destroying this card you can special summon two monsters in your graveyard with "Vandorgaron" in their names.**

**Battle Spirit (Counter Trap)  
Special summon all monsters to your side of the field that were sent to the graveyard or removed from play by a card's effect this turn to your side of the field.**

**Vandorgaron's Heir (Equip Spell)  
This card can only be activated by tributing one "Vandorgaron the Dark Dragon King." This card is equipped to the player upon activation. This card's attack and defense points are twice that of "Vandorgaron the Dark Dragon King." By paying half of your life points you can add all of this card's defense points into it's attack points. When this card is attacked by a monster with more attack points increase this card's attack by 500 points times the number of monster's in your graveyard with "Vandorgaron" in their names.**

**Phew, that's it. Until next time, I'm out!**


	52. A Grand Graduation

**End of Part Three: Promise**

**Man! I've been stacked with assignment after assignment, I barely have any time to update. Anyway...happy fourth of July! (Even though it's a little late...) Oh, and this is also the longest chapter I've ever written, so enjoy! One more thing, there is one more chapter after this one...and sorry for any typos in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...yet.**

**Chazz: Why...the hell...am I not...in this duel!?**

**Jaden: Because your not the main character?**

**Ayato: Because your not me?**

**Kazama: Because I'm better than you?**

**Me: Those reasons are all wrong, it's because he stole my sugar cookies! Yup, you thought I wouldn't find out didn't you?**

**Chazz: Dammit!**

**Ayato: Really, your addiction to those things are unhealthy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: A Grand Graduation**

_The six duelists walk over to the edge of the arena, their duel disks unfolding as they prepared to duel._

_(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:4000)(Joey:4000)_

_As they did so the floor surrounding the dueling field pulled back, and a larger ring, about ten feet wide, rose up all around the current field, expanding it greatly. The six duelists took their positions, the crowd cheering even louder, if that was possible._

_"Remember, no one attacks on their first turn." Ayato reminds everyone, though it didn't need to be said, seeing as how Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Duel!" The six combatants all shouted in unison as they drew five cards from their respective decks, finally starting the duel._

Jaden drew a sixth card from his deck and observes the cards in his hand, before deciding his opening move.

"Polymerization fuses my Avian(1000/1000) and my Burstinitrix(1200/800) together to create E-Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)." Jaden declares as his favorite monster emerges from the fusion vortex. "I set one card and end my turn." Jaden declares as a face-down card appears in his spell/trap card zone.

Yugi draws, getting Red Gadget(1300/1500). "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode." A red mechanical monster appears on Yugi's field. Many people begin to talk amongst themselves in the audience. They weren't expecting such a monster from the King of Games.

'So he's using that deck, is he?' Ayato questions as his father continues his turn. "When Red Gadget is summoned I can add a Yellow Gadget(1200/1200) from my deck to my hand." Yugi says as the named card materializes in his hand.

"I activate the continuous spell card Spell Economics." Yugi holds up another card in his hand as the continuous spell card appears in one of his spell/trap card zones. "Bond of Brothers would normally cost me 1000 life points to activate, but with Spell Economics, I don't have to pay anything."

"This card allows me to special summon two level four monsters from my hand or deck with the same type as one other monster on my field." Yugi explains as he summons his Yellow Gadget, his Green Gadget(1400/600) is then summoned from his deck.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yugi exclaims as he sets the last two cards left in his hand in his duel disk, two face-down cards appearing in his spell/trap card zone as a result.

Ayato grabbed for his deck, drawing his sixth card. An extra slot extended from his duel disk as he moved to place a spell card on it. "I activate the field spell Vandorgaron's Castle!" He announces as a giant dark castle emerges from the ground.

"This card allows me to special summon monsters with Vandorgaron in their names at the cost of not being able to attack, which doesn't mean much seeing as how this is my first turn." Ayato says as Vandorgaron's Jester(2100/0) and Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) appeared on his field in attack mode.

Ayato grabs one of the remaining three cards from his deck and slides it into a slot on his duel disk. "I set one card and end my turn." Ayato finishes.

Kaiba drew a card, giving himself six cards to work with. "I activate my own Polymerization! I'll show you what a real fusion monster looks like!" Kaiba declares as a large blue three-headed dragon appeared on his field.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" The crowd was stunned as the powerful monster emerged on the field, roaring loudly. 'I wasn't expecting to have to face this monster so soon.' Jaden, Ayato, and Kazama all thought to themselves.

"What a show off." Joey says off-handedly. "I set two cards." Kaiba says as he places the last two cards in his hand in his spell/trap card zone.

Kazama slipped a card from his deck, "By paying half of my life points I activate the continuous spell card Tree of Sephiroth!" Kazama exclaims as he holds the spell card above his head. A giant radiant tree shoots out of the ground, contrasting greatly against the dark castle that exuded from Ayato's field spell card.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:2000)(Joey:4000)

Kazama continues, "I activate the continuous spell cards Fruit of Life and Fruit of Wisdom, as long as these two cards are on the field together they can't be destroyed, nor can my Tree of Sephiroth." He says as two strange fruits appeared on the giant tree.

"I summon Shamshel, the Angel of the Morning(1100/1000) in defense mode." A massive, vaguely arthropod-like creature with a long cylindrical body, a roughly shovel-shaped head with two eye-spot markings, and eight retractable segmented limbs appeared on the field.

Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey looked at the monster with interest. "As long as this card remains on my field my opponent cannot summon a monster in any way that has 2500 or more attack points. At my end phase Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points for every angel-type monster on my field." Kazama explains as his life point counter increases.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:2500)(Joey:4000)

Joey draws the sixth card from his deck, "If my opponent has two more monsters than I do I can special summon this card from my hand, the Fiend Megacyber(2200/1200) in attack mode!"

A monster clad in gold armor appeared on Joey's field, ready for battle. "For my normal summon I choose Red-Eyes Wyvern(1800/1600)." A monster that was obviously related to the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared next to Joey's stronger monster.

"Double Summon allows me to normal summon again." Joey says as a red egg appears on his field. "By tributing Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500) I can special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode." The legendary black dragon appeared, glaring at it's opponents.

Kazama frowns, 'He's a lot stronger than I give him credit for.' Kazama thinks to himself. "Turn end." Joey declares, deciding to keep the last card in his hand.

Jaden smiles as he draws a card from his deck, this is where the duel was to truly began. "I activate another Polymerization, fusing my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman(1600/1400) to create E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2100)." Jaden declares as the powerful fusion monster appears on his field.

"My monster gains 300 attack points for every E-Hero monster in my graveyard, which means it's attack rises to 3700. Attack Yugi's Yellow Gadget, Shining Flare Shot!"

Yugi quickly signals to his set card, Shift redirects your attack to another monster!" Jaden's eyes widened in surprise as his monster heads straight for Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Jaden depresses a button on his duel disk, "Soul Union increases my monster's attack points by the attack of one Elemental Hero in my graveyard." Jaden declares as his monster's attack strength increases to 5800.

Kaiba signals to one of his own set cards, "Defusion defuses my mighty dragon." Kaiba says as the three-headed dragon vanishes. Kazama smirks, "My Shamshel forbids you from summoning a monster with 2500 or more attack points, which means you can't use your spell card's effect to summon your three dragons." Kazama explains, causing the brown haired man to frown.

"Turn end." Jaden replies as his monster returns to it's attack points of 3700.

Yugi slides a card from the top of his card, motioning to his second set card, "I activate the trap monster Stronghold the Moving Fortress(0/2000) in defense mode!" A giant mechanical monster rose from Yugi's field, the three Gadget monsters jumping into the three crevices in it's body.

"While my three Gadgets are on my field my monster's attack points become 3000." Yugi explains as his monster's attack strength rose to a solid 3000. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Yugi needlessly explains as he draws two more cards.

"Lightning Vortex destroys all of my opponent's monsters!" Yugi exclaims as he discards his Magic Textbook to his graveyard. A powerful series of lightning bolts rained down on Jaden, Ayato, and Kazama's side of the field, destroying their monsters.

"When Vandorgaron's Jester is destroyed through an effect I can special summon it back to my side of the field in attack mode." Ayato declares as his monster returns.

"My turn ends." Yugi declares. Ayato drew a card from his deck, things weren't looking good for his team right now. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700/1000) in attack mode." Ayato declares as the handsome man appears on his field.

"Since your Stronghold is in defense mode my monster is strong enough to destroy it!" Ayato declares as his monster springs into action. Kaiba depresses a button on his duel disk. "My Negate Attack stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

Yugi turns to the taller man, "Thanks Kaiba." Kaiba turns to him, "You had better step your game up Yugi, I refuse to lose to a bunch of young upstarts." Kaiba replies. Yugi simply nods.

"I set one card and end my turn." Ayato says, causing Kaiba to draw a card from his deck. "Monster Reborn brings back my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba declares as the pearly white dragon emerges on his field, ready for battle.

"Attack Ayato's Swordsman, White Lightning Attack!" Ayato depresses a button on his duel disk, his own Negate Attack revealing itself. The powerful attack of Kaiba's monster is negated as his battle phase ends immediately.

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "Malkuth-Power of Accomplishment activates, which means I gain 500 life points for all cards on my field or hand." Kazama says as his life points increase to their original 4000 points, putting him even with everyone else.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:4000)(Joey:4000)

"I summon Sachiel, the Angel of Water(1800/0) in attack mode!" A massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on it's shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on it's legs, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked mask emerges on to Kazama's field.

"When this monster battles a monster it gains 500 attack points!" Kazama says as his massive monster launches itself at Joey's much smaller Red Eyes.

"He's still not stronger than my Red Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey's monster counterattacked, easily vaporizing Kazama's monster.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:4000)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:4000)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:4000)

"When Sachiel is destroyed in battle the monster who destroyed it is destroyed as well." Kazama says with a smirk as Joey's monster explodes. "I set one card and end my turn." Kazama says as a face-down card appears in his spell/trap card zone.

Joey grabs a card from the top of his deck, "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman(1800/1600) in attack mode." Joey said as a man identical to the Flame Swordsman(1800/1600) appeared on his field, though it's armor was a dark blue.

"Mega Fiend Cyber attack Ayato's Magic Swordsman!" Joey orders as Kazama depresses a button on his duel disk. "Negate Attack protects Ayato's monsters and ends the battle phase."

Joey merely shrugs as he sets the last card in his hand onto his field, ending his turn. Jaden draws a card from his deck, eager to start his turn. Jaden takes one of the two cards in his hand and shows it to his opponents, "By showing you my Stargazing Beast Garis(800/800) I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard, and if it's a monster card, you take damage equal to it's level time 100 points." Jaden days as he picks up the top card of his deck.

"E-Hero Necroshade(1600/1800) is sent to the graveyard, which means you lose 500 life points and I'm allowed to special summon my monster." Jaden says as the monster appears on his field, crouching defensively. "That's it for my turn."

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:4000)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

Yugi draws a card from his deck, "I switch my Stronghold to attack mode." Yugi declares as the giant machine monster raises it's fists in a threatning manner. "I'll attack your Neo the Magic Swordsman."

Ayato braces himself as the handsome warrior explodes via a mechanical fist to his gut.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:2700)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

"Turn end." Yugi declares. Ayato swiftly draws a card from his deck, not too pleased that he was behind everyone in life points. "I summon Zeo the Magic Swordsman(1000/1700) in defense mode." A man that looked similar to Neo the Magic Swordsman appeared on the field, crouching defensively.

"When Neo the Magic Swordsman is in the graveyard Zeo gains 1700 defense points." Ayato explains as his monster's defense points increase to 3400. "Now my Jester will destroy your Red Gadget!"

Joey motions to his set card, "Magic Arm Shield, this card allows me to take control of another face-up monster on my opponent's field and make it the target of the attack!" Ayato frowned as his monster attacked Zeo, which caused it's attack to slam right back into him, depleting his life points even further.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:1400)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

Ayato holds up the last card in his hand, "Miracle Restoration increases my life points by the difference between my own and my opponent's."

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3500)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

Kaiba calmly draws a card from his deck, "Your monster may have more defense points than my monster has attack points but it doesn't matter." Kaiba addresses Ayato, "Burst Stream of Destruction destroys all of my opponent's monsters on the field while I have a Blue Eyes in play!" Kaiba declares as his monster prepares to wreck havoc on it's opponent's.

"I won't let that happen!" Kazama declares as his set card activates, "Magic Jammer negates you spell card at the cost of discarding one card in my hand." Kazama slides the only card in his hand, Tabris, the Angel of Free Will(?/?) to his graveyard, causing the mighty dragon's attack to fizzle out.

Kazama draws a card, smirking once he sees what it is, the next effect of my Tree activates, Yesod-Power of Manifesting! It allows me to special summon an angel-type monster in my hand regardless of summoning conditions!" Kazama slaps the monster card onto his duel disk. "Lilith, the Second Angel(4500/0) in attack mode." A white legless giant, whose face is covered with a mask displaying seven masks descends from the card.

"I can equip one angel-type monster in my graveyard to Lilith, and I choose Sachiel." The powerful eleven star monster's attack raises to 6300, easily making it the strongest monster on the field."

"My monster is strong enough to take either Yugi or Joey out of this duel, and with no set cards on the field, no one can stop me." Kazama says with a smirk, "I choose you Yugi, game over!" Kazama declares as his monster rushes towards his Red Gadget.

Yugi holds up the only card in his hand, Kuriboh(300/200) will protect me from battle damage!" Kazama frowns as Yugi's Red Gadget explodes. "Sorry, but I'm not that easy to beat." Yugi says with a smirk.

"At my end phase Fruit of Life increases my life points by 500 points, but Lilith inflicts 1000 points of damage to me, so I lose 500 life points." Kazama explains as his turn comes to an end.

(Jaden:4000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3500)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3400)(Joey:3500)

Joey smirks as he draws a card from his deck, "You know what your problem is kid, you underestimate people too much." Kazama merely snorts, "Whatever, just make your move."

Joey smirks in return, "Your going to regret acting so smug. I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing two more cards Joey continues, "Next I summon Attachment Dragon(100/300)." Kazama's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the monster. "From the look on your face, I can tell you know exactly what this monster does. I equip my dragon to your Lilith and switch it to defense mode."

Kazama curses under his breath as his powerful monster is forced into defense position, and with zero defense points, it was sure to be destroyed. "Blue Flames Swordsman, attack Lilith with Flame Slash!"

"I activate Lilith's special ability, if it's about to be destroyed in battle I can sacrifice one monster that is equipped to it." Kazama says as Attachment Dragon explodes. Joey simply shrugs, "You can only use that effect one more time and I have two monsters left. Red Eyes Wyvern, Fiend Megacyber, attack Lilith.

Kazama frowns as his monster explodes, leaving him with nothing to protect himself with. "I place one card face-down, my turn ends here, your up Jaden."

"Treasure from Heavens allows all players to draw cards from their decks until hey have six cards in their hands." Jaden says as everyone draws cards from their deck, replenishing their hands.

"Neo Spacia Wave only activates when the number of Neo Spacians in my deck are greater than the number of monsters on my field, all monsters on my field are sent to the graveyard and I'm allowed to randomly special summon a Neo Spacian for each monster sent to the graveyard."

Jaden's Garis vanishes, replaced by Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird(800/600). "I activate my Hummingbird's effect, for every card in my opponent's hands, I gain 500 life points." Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey's eyes widened in surprise as Jaden's life point counter began to shoot up rapidly.

(Jaden:13,000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3500)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

"For my normal summon I choose Neo Spacian Grand Mole(900/300). Fake Hero allows me to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) from my hand in attack mode and Double Summon allows me to summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab(500/500)." Jaden says as his signature monster makes it's first appearance in the duel.

"Now my three monster can triple contact fuse!" Jaden raises his hand into the air as a fusion vortex appears over his field, his three monster jumping into it, emerging several seconds later as a new monster. "I equip my new monster with Instant Neo Space, my E-Hero Magma Neos(3000/2500) gains 400 attack points for every card on the field, which means it's attack points are 11,000!"

The audience watch, stunned as Jaden's monster's attack points soar, making it quite capable of taking Yugi, Kaiba, or Joey in one strike. "Magma Neos attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I can't let you do that Jaden, I activate my trap card, Take One Chance! This card allows me to draw one card from my graveyard and activate it immediately!" A card slides out of Joey's graveyard slot, "Magic Arm Shield allows me to choose one of my opponent's monsters as the target of an attack, I choose Ayato's Swordsman!"

A mechanical arm shoots out from the trap card and grabs Ayato's monster, which is obliterated by the massive fireball the Jaden's monster created. Jaden blinks in surprise, "That was luck."

Joey smirks smugly, "Sometimes it takes a little luck to turn the duel around." Jaden nods in agreement, remembered the countless times he was able to turn the duel around based on sheer luck. "Well my turn ends here, show me what you've got Yugi."

Yugi nods as he draws a card from his deck, giving him seven cards to work with. "The spell card Monster Exchange allows me to send up to two monsters in my graveyard to special summon monsters of equal level." Yugi explains as his Yellow and Green Gadget vanish, replaced by a small warrior and small magician.

"Silent Swordsman Level 0(1000/1000) and Silent Magician Level 0(1000/1000) are summoned as a result. Tribute to the Doomed destroys your Magma Neos." Yugi exclaims as he discards his Summoned Skull(2500/1200) to the graveyard.

Jaden watches as his fusion monster is assualted by various mummies. "When a fusion monster equipped with Instant Neo Space is destroyed I'm allowed to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) to the field." Jaden explains as his signature monster returns.

"I switch Stronghold to defense mode and place one card face-down."

Ayato draws a card, looking momentarily surprised when Yugi's Silent Magician changes in appearance. "Whenever my opponent draws a card my monster raises one level and gains 500 attack points."

Ayato nods, "I summon Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) in attack mode." The blue robed woman appears next to Ayato's ever present Jester. "Vandorgaron's Jester will attack your Silent Swordsman." Ayato exclaimed.

Yugi's set card reveals itself, "Shield of Interception activates! This card allows me to sacrifice a monster on my field and add it's defense points to it's attackc points." Stronghold glows a bright red before exploding, a red wave of energy washing over Yugi's monster, increasing it's attack points to a solid 3000 points.

With a swing of it's sword the little warrior easily destroys Ayato's monster, taking a small bit of his life points with it.

(Jaden:13,000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:2600)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

"Posion of the Old Man increases my life points by 1200 points." Ayato says as he is presented with a green vial, which he drinks.

(Jaden:13,000)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

Kaiba draws a card from his deck, with seven cards to work with, his options were a lot larger. "I activate Soul Resurrection. This card allows me to special summon a normal monster in defense mode at the cost of it not being able to attack." Kaiba says as another Blue-Eyes appears on his field.

"Magic Purge removes all floating effects, which means the negative effect of Silent Dead is no longer valid. "Monster Reincarnation costs me a card but allows me to return a monster in my graveyard back into my hand." Kaiba discards his Paladin of White Dragon(1900/1200) to the graveyard, his chosen card materializes in his hand as a result.

"For my normal summon I choose Kaibaman(200/700)." The monster that was obviously based off Kaiba appears next to the two Blue-Eyes. "But he won't be staying, I sacrifice him in order to special summon my final Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) in attack mode."

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Just great, he managed to get all three back on the field."

"My first Blue-Eyes will destroy Jaden's Neos! White Lightning Attack!" The hero monster stood little chance as it tried to vainly fend off the more powerful monster's attack.

(Jaden:12,500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:3500)

"Now I'll destroy your Healer Ayato!"

"I don't think so, my trap card activates, Vandorgaron's Protection only activates when my opponent attacks a monster with Vandorgaron in it's name, the attack is negated."

"One card face-down will end my turn."

Kazama draws a card, causing Yugi's Silent Magician to gain another level and 500 more attack points. "Hod-Observational Power activates, allowing me to view my opponent's hands." Kazama smirks as holographic images of his opponent's hands appear overhead, allowing him to see any strategies that they might try to implement.

"I summon Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder(3000/0) in attack mode." A translucent octahedron appears on Kazama's field, a drill emerges from it's apex, slamming into the ground. "Ramiel cannot declare an attack, but it's the only card you can attack when it's face-up on the field." Kazama informs his opponents.

"Double Summon allows me to summon again, so I choose to summon Kou, the Angel of Poetry(1700/1500), and when this card is summoned I can summon Otsu, the Angel of Music(1700/1500) from anywhere." The two identical monster emerge next to Ramiel.

"Spell Retrieval costs me 1000 life points to activate."

(Jaden:12,500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:3500)

"In order to retrieve a spell card from my graveyard, and I choose my Double Summon, which I'll activate in order to tribute my two monsters." Both Kou and Otsu vanish, replaced by a large, floating, black and white patterned sphere. "This is Leliel, the Angel of the Night(0/0)."

Kazama holds up one of the last two cards in his hand, "Angel's Divination equips to Leliel, which allows it to attack up to three times at the cost of decreasing it's attack points by 500 points."

Joey arches a brow, "What difference does that make, it already has zero attack points."

"Leliel can destroy any level seven or lower monster in battle without applying battle damage, so that means I'm destroying all three of your monsters!" Kazama declares as his monster remanifests itself into a shadow, piercing through all three of Joey's monsters.

"I set one card face-down, my Fruit of Life increases my life points by 1000 points and Fruit of Wisdom switchs my Leliel to defense mode." Kazama says as he ends his turn.

"Alright it's my turn." Joey says as he draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Hyper Refresh, when the total attack points of monsters on my opponent's field are higher than my life points, this card doubles it.

(Jaden:12,500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:7000)

"Premature Burial costs me 800 life points in order to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard." Joey explains as the legendary monster returns to his field.

(Jaden:12,500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:6200)

"I summon Rocket Warrior(1500/1300) in attack mode." A small green armored warrior appears on Joey's field, glaring at Kazama. "Red Eyes Transmigration sacrifices my two monsters, allowing me to ritual summon Lord of the Red(2400/2000)."

Armor made of the Red Eyes itself covers Joey's entire body as he places the card on his duel disk. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jaden agrees.

"Lame." Kazama replies.

"I've seen better." Ayato retorts.

Joey's eyebrow twitches, "The spell card United We Stand increases my attack points by 800 points for every monster on this side of the field, which means I gain 4800 attack points." Joey's attack point counter rapidly increases to 7200.

"The continuous spell card Absolute Defense protects all monsters on this side of the field from destruction effects. Since I've played two spell cards my special ability activates, all monsters except for myself are destroyed, but since my Absolute Defense protects monsters on this side from destruction effects, only you guys monsters will be destroyed."

Ayato and Kazama both grimaced as their monsters were blown away. "Now I can attack you directly Kazama!" Joey exclaims as he rushes towards him. Ayato quickly discards his Kuriboh(300/200) from his hand. "Kuriboh turns all battle damage to zero, so Kazama is safe for this turn."

Kazama frowns, "I didn't need your help." Ayato rolls his eyes, "Is it really that hard to say thank you?" Kazama turns away, "Whatever."

"Since I don't have any cards in my hand left I guess I'll end my turn."

Jaden slides a card from his deck, causing Yugi's monster to once again gain another 500 attack points, putting it at 2500. "I activate Convert Contact, this card sends one Neo Spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard in order to draw two cards."

Jaden discards his Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin(600/800) and Glow Moss(300/900) to his graveyard, quickly drawing two more cards from his deck. "I summon Dandelion(300/300) in defense mode." A small flower monster appears on Jaden's field, crouching defensively.

"By removing a spell card in my graveyard from play I can special summon this next monster, Spell Striker(600/200) in attack mode." Jaden's Convert Contact slides out of his graveyard, which he pockets as the small warrior-type monster appears on his field.

"This card can attack my opponent directly, I choose you Kaiba!"

(Jaden:12,500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:2900)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:6200)

Jaden folds his arms across his chest. "That's it for my turn."

Yugi slides a card from his deck, "My Silent Swordsman levels up, it's attack strength is now 1500. Card of Sanctity allows us all to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Yugi declares as he holds up the named spell card, causing everyone to draw until they once again had six cards in their hands.

"Jaden has drawn six cards, Ayato five, and Kazama five, which means my Silent Magician gains 8000 attack points, bringing it to 11,000!" Yugi's monster grows in size as it's attack points shoot up, making it the strongest monster on the field for the moment.

"Swords of Revealing Light prevents our side of the field from being attacked but that's not the reason why I activated it." Yugi says as the glowing swords surround his side of the field.

"If it's not then what did you activate it for?" Ayato asks.

Joey holds his hands out towards Jaden's monsters, "Since two spell cards were activated in one turn my special effect activates, allowing me to destroy all monsters on the field." A blast of fire shoots out from Joey's hands and burns away Jaden's monsters, leaving him with nothing.

"And not I can attack directly." Yugi declares as his Silent Magician unleashes a blast of magical energy that slams into Jaden, pushing him back slightly.

(Jaden:1500)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:6200)

"My Silent Swordsman will take you out of this duel!" Yugi presses on as the warrior charges at Jaden, slashing his sword horizantly and connected with Jaden's gut, causing him to step back from the blow.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:6200)

"One life point?" Yugi questions.

Jaden smirks, showing a card in his hand to his opponents, "The trap card Hanging By A Thread only activates from my hand and when a direct attack on my life points would decrease my life points to zero. My life points increase by one point."

Yugi smiles slightly, "I set one card face-down."

Jaden turns to Ayato as he draws a card, "Thanks for the card."

Ayato nods, "No problem, it's time we turned this duel around, it's been in their favor for far too long. Call To Arms allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster with Vandorgaron in it's name from my deck to the field, Vandorgaron's Magician(1500/1000)!"

A dark blue robed young man with a golden staff appears on Ayato's field, his face holding no emotions. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Absolute Defense Joey." Yugi's set card flips upward, "By discarding a card from my hand I can activate my Big Red Bulls-Eye, switching the target to my Swords of Revealing Light." Yugi's spell card is blown off the field as a result as he discards his Magic Textbook to his graveyard.

"You just activated two spell cards, which means my effect activates again." Joey says as he launches another fireball, this time at Ayato's blue clad monster, incinerating it. "I planned on you doing that." Ayato says, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"When my Magician is sent to the graveyard as a result of a card's effect, I'm allowed to special summon any monster with Vandorgaron in it's name from my hand or graveyard, and I choose Vandorgaron(2800/2500) himself!" Ayato declares as the powerful level eight monster emerges on the field, towering over all other monsters.

"As strong as that monster is, it's no match for any of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba says with a smirk. Ayato ignores him, "Spell Economics bypasses any spell cards effects which forces me to pay life points to activate." Ayato says as the spell card appears on his field.

"Vandorgaron's Heir can only be activated by tributing Vandorgaron." Ayato says as Vandorgaron's body transforms into a mass of dark energy that engulfed Ayato. When the darkness dispersed Ayato was dressed in armor made from Vandorgaron himself.

The head of Vandorgaron was fashioned as a helmet. Red designs were fashioned around the helmet, the visor that blocked Ayato's eyes from sight seemed to be made from sapphire. The red designs that covered his helmet covered his entire body, several sapphires adjorned the joints of his armor.

"Like I said earlier Joey, I've seen better." Ayato said as he flexed his arms, his stats appearing on his duel disk, 5600/5000.

"Your still weaker than me." Joey retorted.

"By giving up half of my life points I can channel all of my defense points into my attack points, but since my Spell Economics is on my field, I don't have to pay anything." Ayato informs his opponent as his attack points increase to 10,600. "Now I'm strong enough to take you down." He said as blue flames engulfed his left fist.

Ayato quickly charged at Joey, his entire body spinning rapidly. His fist broke through Joey's guard shattering his armor in a fiery explosion, sending Joey into the ground and taking a chunk of his life points away.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:3500)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:2800)

"By removing my Neo and Zeo from play I can special summon Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500) to the field." Ayato says as the powerful level eight monster appears next to him, brandishing it's sword. "I'll activate it's effect to remove your Silent Magician from play dad."

Yugi frowns slightly as his powerful monster pops off his duel disk, which he catches, putting it in his back pocket. "I place one card face-down and equip Pride of the Warrior to me, now I can only be defeated as a result of battle." Ayato says as he places one of the two cards in his hand in his spell/trap card slot on his duel disk, ending his turn.

Kaiba draws a card, "I summon Vorse Raider(1900/1200) in defense mode, since I've successfully normal summoned a monster I can special summon this next monster, Clone Dragon(?/?). This card copies the text of the monster I just normal summoned. I set two cards." Kaiba explains as his rather short turn ends.

Kazama slides a card from his deck, "My tree's next effect would activate...if I had a monster on the field." Kazama says, looking slightly pissed. "By negating the effects of my Fruit of Life I activate White Moon, by negating the effects of Fruit of Life I can special summmon Adam, the First Angel(5000/0) from my hand." Kazama says as a giant being consisting of pure light and having four wings on it's back appears on the field.

"This monster cannot become an attack target as long as a have an angel-type monster on my field and it is unaffected by the effects of my opponent's spells, traps and monsters. For my normal summon I choose Arael, the Angel of Birds(1000/1000) in attack mode." A massive glowing winged creature appears over the field.

"My Evil Intentions spell card allows my monster to attack all monsters on the field at the cost of not being able to conduct my battle phase next turn." Kazama says as he slides the named card into his graveyard. "Now Adam, attack all monsters on the field!"

One of Kaiba's two set cards activate, "My Damge Cut cuts the amount of battle damage Yugi takes in half!" He delares as a blinding light emits from Kazama's monster, blinding everyone in the stadium.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:1750)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:3500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:2800)

As the light finally fades away Kazama continues his attack, "Arael will attack you directly Kaiba!"

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:1750)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:2500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:2800)

"My Fruit of Wisdom switches my Arael to defense mode, my turn ends with three set cards." Kazama declares as he slides the remaining three cards in his hand into his spell/trap card zones.

As Joey draws a card from his deck Kazama motions to his monster, "During each of my opponent's standyby phases my monster inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent." Kazama's two set cards activate, "The quick-play spell card Double Damage doubles the amount of damage you take and the trap Widespread Impact spreads the effect to your partners!" Kazama declares.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:750)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:1500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1800)

"Kazama, you've made one big mistake."

Kazama looks unconvinced, "I make no mistakes."

Joey shakes his head, "You negated the effect of your Fruit of Life, which was protecting your Fruit of Wisdom from being destroyed, and without your Fruit of Life, the effect to protect your Tree from destruction is also gone."

"What are you getting at?" Kazama asked, sounding annoyed, "You mean to tell me your going to destroy my spell cards?" Joey nods, "That's right, Heavy Storm destroys all spells and traps on the field!"

Ayato motions to his set card, "Threatning Roar prevents you from attacking this turn." The violent storm created by Joey's spell cards rips through all the set cards on the field, causing Kazama's radiant tree to explode in a brilliant burst of light.

Ayato turns to Kazama, "Sorry I couldn't protect your spell cards."

Kazama stares at Joey in surprise, "No one's ever been able to destroy my combo."

Joey looks smug, "But I just did. Now let's get back to this duel, by discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard I activate Monster Reincarnation." Joey discards his Gearfried the Swordsmaster(2600/2200), his Red Eyes Black Dragon returning to his hand from his graveyard.

"Ancient Rules allows me to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) which I just got back due to my Monster Reincarnation." Joey says as the black dragon appears on the field.

"By tributing my Red Eyes I can special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode!" The new monster roars as it appears in a wave of flames. "For every dragon-type monster in my graveyard my evolved Red Eyes gains 300 extra attack points." Joey informs his opponent's as his monster's attack strength increases to 3300.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Joey declares.

Jaden grabs a card from his deck, "Oversoul revives my E-Hero Neos." Once again the silver monster appears on Jaden's field, "Polymerization fuses Yubel(0/0) from my hand and Neos on my field together to create E-Hero Wiseman(3000/3000).

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden says as a holographic representation of the card appears on his field. Yugi draws a card from his deck, giving him five cards in his hand. "My Arael inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Kazama says as Yugi's life point counter decreases.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:1500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1800)

"I set one monster card face-down and end my turn." Yugi says.

Ayato draws a card from his deck, "I activate Twilight Renewal, this card only activates when I have no cards in my hand, I can draw five cards from my deck." Ayato says as he draws five more cards from his deck.

"Monster Reborn revives my Jester!" Ayato declares as his monster returns to his side of the field. "Polymerization fuses my Jester with Relentless(3000/0) to create Tamer of Relentless(4000/0) in attack mode!" Ayato declares as the powerful fusion monster appears next to his soldier. "Since Polymerization sends my Jester to the graveyard it's special effect activates, allowing me to special summon it to the field." The persistent monster grins as it returns to the field.

"Now to activate my Soldier's effect-"

Ayato is cut off as Kaiba's set card flips upward, "Effect Shut destroys a monster and negates it's effect!" Kaiba says as Ayato's soldier is blown to pieces. "I'll just attack Joey's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Ayato declares as he charges towards the monster.

Kaiba's final set card activates, "Attack Guidance Armor changes the target of your Attack to Yugi's set monster!" Ayato veers off the path of Joey's monster and slams into Yugi's set card.

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise when his fist bounces off of the pink monster. Yugi smirks, "When my opponent attacks Marshmellon(300/500) while it's face-down 1000 points of damage is inflicted to my opponent, furthermore Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle." Yugi informs his son.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:1500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1800)

Ayato frowns, "I can still use my Tamer of Relentless to destroy Joey's Red Eyes!" Vandorgaron's Jester atop Relentless unleashes a wave of energy that slams into Joey's monster, destroying it instantly.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:1500)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1100)

Joey's set card reveals itself, "Red-Eyes Spirit returns a monster destroyed this turn with Red-Eyes in it's name regardless of it's summoning conditions." Joey says as his monster returns to the field.

"My turn ends here with two set cards." Ayato says.

Kaiba grabs a card from his deck, giving him five cards in his hand. "My Arael inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Kazama says as Kaiba's life point counter decreases.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:1000)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1100)

"Poison of the Old Man increases my life points by 1200 points." Kaiba says as his life point counter increases.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:2200)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1100)

"By removing my Clone Dragon and Vorse Raider from play I special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End(3000/2000), by paying 1000 of my life points I can remove every card on the field and inflict 300 points of damage for every card removed."

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:1200)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:1100)

As Kaiba's mighty dragon was about to carry out it's effect Ayato motioned to his set card, "I can't let that happen, my own Effect Shut negates your monster's effect and destroys your monster!"

Kaiba looks unfazed as his monster is destroyed. "Renewal of Triplets special summon three monsters in my graveyard with the same name." Kaiba's three signature Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerge on the field, ready to strike.

"Polymerization fuses my three dragons together to once again summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)." The powerful level twelve monster roars as it appears on the field. "I set one card face-down, now my Blue Eyes will destroy your Arael! Burst Stream of Destruction!" As Kaiba's monster charged it's powerful attack Ayato's final set card revealed itself, "Shadow Spell prevents your monster from attacking and decreases it's attack by 700 points."

Kaiba's monster roars in protest as several chains wrap around it, preventing it from exercising it's power and decreasing it's attack strength to 3800. "Hmph...my turn ends."

Kazama grabs a card from his deck, "The spell card Weakness in Defense destroys all monsters in defense mode, which means Marshmellon is history." The pink mnster looks pained for a moment before exploding.

"Due to my Evil Intentions I played last turn I can't conduct my battle phase, so I have no chocie but to end my turn." Kazama says, looking slightly put off. As Joey draws a card from his deck his life point counter decreases, due to Kazama's Arael.

(Jaden:1)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:2800)(Kaiba:1200)(Kazama:2900)(Joey:600)

Joey's set card flips upward, "Magic-Reflector Armor, Metal Plus equips to my Red-Eyes, and now I'll tribute them both in order to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400) in attack mode!" The new metallic monster roared proudly as it spread it's metallic wings.

"For every dragon-type monster in my graveyard my monster gains 400 attack points." Joey says as his monster's attack stength increases to 4400, making it the second strongest monster on the field.

"Your Arael has stayed on the field long enough, Red-Eyes, get rid of it!" The metallic dragon unleashed a wave of black flames, which seemed to negate Kazama's monster from existence rather than burn it away.

"Turn Jump skips ahead three battle phases, now my Red-Eyes will destroy your Neos Wiseman Jaden!" Ayato signals to his set card, "I've got your back Jaden, Zero Barrier activates when a monster in attack mode is destroyed as a result of battle, all damage to Jaden's life points are turned to zero."

Jaden turns to Ayato, "Thanks." Ayato nods, "No problem."

"When E-Hero Neos Wiseman is destroyed I can remove Yubel from play in order to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) from my graveyard in attack mode." Jaden says as his signature monster reappears.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Joey declares.

Jaden draws a card, smiling once he sees what it is. "I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther(1000/500) in attack mode." Jaden says as the cape wearing black panther appears next to Neos.

Jaden's set card activates, "Future Vision allows me to send a Fusion in my hand to my graveyard..." Jaden starts as he sends his Polymerization to his graveyard. "Then I can select one Fusion monster using E-Hero Neos as a Fusion Material from my Fusion Deck and send any number of Fusion Material Monsters listed on that card from my deck to the graveyard."

Jaden selects Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, Air Hummingbird, Grand Mole, and Glow Moss, sending them to the graveyard. "This is the ultimate contact fusion between Neos and all the Neo Spacians! E-Hero God Neos(3000/2500)!" Jaden declares as Neos grows in size, golden armor attaching to his body.

"If you think he's cool now what to you hear his special effect."

"Sorry Jaden." Joey says as his set card activates, "Celebrations of Creation activates when an opponent special summons a monster due to a card's effect, my opponent's turn ends immediately."

Jaden begins to laugh as Yugi draws a card from his deck, surprising everyone. "Yugi...I finally get what you said, the thing that I lost, it was having fun when I dueled, right?"

Yugi smiled, nodding his head, "That's right. Having fun is what dueling is all about." Jaden nods in agreement, "Right. So let's continue to make this a fun duel." Yugi smiles, "That's too bad...the duel actually ends here." Yugi replies, surprising everyone.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual and send a monster equal to the level of stars required to ritual summon Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)." Yugi says as he discards his Destructive Dragon Gandora(0/0) to the graveyard, the powerful ritual monster appearing as a result.

"Polymerization fuses my Soldier with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, creating Master Dragon Knight(5000/5000), Yugi's monster mounted Kaiba's, ready to do battle. "For every dragon-type monster on the field other than it, my monster gains 500 attack points." Yugi says as his monster's attack strength increases to 5500.

"That's still not strong enough to defeat me or Kazama." Ayato comments to himself.

"Upstart Goblin allows me to draw a card from my deck at the cost of giving you 1000 life points."

(Jaden:1001)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:1200)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:600)

"Treasure of Slashing Life allows me to draw cards until I have five cards in my hand." Yugi says as he draws three more cards from his deck. "By discarding one card in my hand I activate Double Spell, allowing me to use Kazama's Evil Intentions in his graveyard." Yugi says as he discards his Aria of Beyond.

"Next Sword of Deep Seated increases my monster's attack by 500 points." Yugi says as a large sword appears in Yugi's Soldier's hand, increasing the monster's attack strength to 6000. "This card will end this duel, Megamorph doubles my monster's attack points!" Yugi's Soldier raises it's sword high above it's head as it's attack points rest at 12,000.

"Due to Evil Intentions, my warrior can attack all monsters on the field!" Yugi declares as his monster prepares it's attack. "My special effect activates!" Ayato declares loudly as large wings shoot out the back of his armor. "For every monster in my graveyard with Vandorgaron in it's name I gain 500 attack points." Ayato says as his attack points increase to 12,100.

Kaiba' set card flips upward, "By paying 1000 life points I can activate the continuous trap card Skill Drain." He declares, causing Yugi's monster's attack strength to decrease to 11,000 and Ayato's attack strength to 10,600.

(Jaden:1001)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:3800)(Kaiba:200)(Kazama:3900)(Joey:600)

A stream of pure energy sweeps the field, destroying E-Hero God Neos, Adam, and Tamer of Relentless. The Soldier atop the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon leaps from it head, it's blade held high. With one swing of it's sword it shatters the defending Ayato's armor, causing him to skid back several feet from the force of the attack.

(Jaden:0)(Yugi:250)(Ayato:0)(Kaiba:200)(Kazama:0)(Joey:600)

As the holograms fade away the entire stadium erupt into cheers, giving the six duelists a standing ovation. Ayato and Jaden grin, "Well looks like we lost." They say in perfect unison. "Hmph." Kazama says as he looks away, "This wouldn't have happened if I had better partners."

Yugi and Joey shake Jaden's and Ayato's hands respectively. "Thanks for calling us out here. It was fun." Joey says. Yugi nods in agreement, "Yes it was." Ayato and Jaden smile, "Maybe we'll do it again sometime." Kaiba turns to leave, "Get real losers."

* * *

The students are once again in the conference hall, listening to Principal Shepard, "Indeed that was a grand graduation duel, now we shall hear a speech from the graduating student's representative, Alexis Rhodes.

The room is filled with applaud as Alexis walks up to the podium, "For preparing this grand graduation for us graduates, I give you my deepest thanks. Time has flown by quickly, three years ago...each of us entered Duel Academy with our own dreams in our hearts. And in this Duel Academy, we met many friends, teachers, and learned many things through dueling."

"We spent time together, fought, and encouraged one another. Duels with you all taught me my strengths, weaknesses, and concerns for others. Though we may walk towards our own seperate roads from now on...though we may live far apart from each other, we're companions always. The bond that connects duelists here will last forever."

"Many troubles and happiness may await us in the future. Whenever we encounter them, we will remember..the life here...and companions here. I believe that these memories will guide us to our directions we should head toward. Thank you, everyone. Thank you, Duel Academy. And...farwell."

As Alexis' speech ends many students and teachers begin to cry, letting their emotions run free. Ayato, Jaden, and Akari smile as Principal Shepard calls out the name of the students to recieve their certificate.

* * *

Ayato, Syrus, Akari, Jaden, and Alexis all stare up at the glowing moon shining over Duel Academy Island. "Well...it seems like from here we'll be heading our seperate ways." Syrus says sadly.

Jaden smiles, "Cheer up Syrus, I'm sure that we'll all meet one another again." Alexis nods, "Like I said, this school, has connected us to one another."

Akari turns to Ayato, "Wherever you choose to go, I'll follow." Ayato smirks, "Okay!" Ayato declares, "Let's promise, we'll meet one another again."

With bright smiles on their faces the five duelists look towards the future with their heads held high.

* * *

**Well...that's it for this chapter. So what did you think? Please review! Well, prepare for the final chapter!**

**Next Time: Epilogue.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	53. Epilogue: Days of Innocence

**Final Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists.**

**Well here we are, the final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists. The setting for this chapter is twelve years after the grand gradation duel. Oh yeah, and to answer your question darksoul, Ryuji really only wanted to create as much chaos as he cans, after all, he was nothing more than a trickster. Oh, and sorry about not using your card, but I see a much better use for it. Hope you don't mind. And I once again apoligize in advance for any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**_"Time comes and time goes, but it's the value of time spent and time wasted that matters."-MelloKai_**

**Epilogue: Days of Innocence**

Ayato pushed several strands of his hair away from his face, glancing up from his book to watch his children play in a quiet park within Domino City. A smile formed on his lips as his youngest daughter enjoyed a piggy-back ride from her elder brother.

The two wheeled around circling his bench, her happy squeals resonating. Ayato looked down at his book, letting his eyes wander over the page. He had read this particular book about twenty or more times but it never got old, at least, not to him anyway.

The story featured the hero, Seki, matching wits against the henchwoman of an evil king that for one reason or another, wanted him dead. The woman foolishly thought she could use her wiles to twist his mind and confuse him into walking into a trap, but he saw right through her and used his own tactics to spoil her plans. Those tactics, included seduction.

With a few suggestive words and well placed touches, he had the beauty quivering under him as he ran his fingers through her long black hair and began the dutiful task of undressing her.

Ayato closed the book, as the little girl atop her brother's back exclaimed, "Again again!" As he stopped beside him, hands resting on the bench. Their father put his book to the side, giving his son a sympathetic look.

He plucked his daughter from the small boy's back, "Let Hayato play with the other kids for a while. Your aunt Kairi is coming by soon so stay here to greet her."

The girl's pout quickly turned into a bright smile upon hearing the name. She nodded her head vigorously, "Okay papa!" Hayato looked greatly relieved as the girl happily complied with her father's request.

"Thanks." Hayato said, grateful that his duties of big brother were over for the moment, sometimes Kari wore him out, he was thankful for the times his father or mother would intervene.

At age seven, he was a small boy. His wild messy black hair framing his face and sticking out in all directions from his head. He seemed to have inherited his father's eyes, a bright blue, and he had a sweet tooth like Ayato had never seen.

As Hayato began to walk off into the direction of the older kids in the park Ayato chuckled to himself. He remembered the first day that his little bundle of joy, as Hikari had called him, had gotten into a bag of sugar.

When he was two years old, during a game of hide and seek, Hayato had went through the cabinets, hoping to find his father there but instead found a bag of sugar. Looking at it curiously he tried to grab it, causing it to spill over. Having heard the sound Ayato quickly rushed to the scene.

Hayato turned to him, stuffing a handful of the sweet grain in his mouth, smiling happily. Ayato sighed as the memory passed, he had gotten a mouthful from Akari that day when she had come home from shopping with Alexis when he told her what happened.

Ayato broke away from his thoughts, looking over to the nearby field where his elder daughter was located. Hitaki Mutou was the younger twin of Hayato Mutou by a few minutes. Ayato wanted to name her Hina but Akari insisted on naming her after her deceased sister. She was currently picking flowers.

She had short shoulder length black hair that framed her face, her eyes were a darker shade of blue than her brother, more closely resembling her mother's eyes. She looked up, as if she knew her father was watching her and waved to him.

He returned the gesture, smiling as well. As the girl went back to her task of picking flowers for whomever they were for Ayato looked down at the two year old girl in his arms. Unlike her older brother and sister, her hair was a long dark brown and her eyes were violet in color, Ayato mused that she must have gotten them from her grandfather, Yugi. Ayato looked up as someone called out.

"Hey old man!" He looked back to see a blonde haired boy with his sister Kairi approaching them hand in hand. Kairi lifted the small girl from Ayato's grasp. "Are you happy to see me?" She asked sweetly.

The little girl nodded as Kairi kissed her on her cheek. She seated herself next to her brother. Kairi was now sixteen, her long brown hair cascading down to the small of her back, her blue eyes sparkling.

She smiled at her brother, "You know...you spoil her too much big brother." Ayato merely shrugged as he began to read his book once more, "Well I didn't spoil Hayato or Hitaki so I thought I'd make up for lost time." Ayato replied off-handedly.

Kairi and the boy that had accompanied her both looked through the crowd of small children in the playground, looking for said boy. They spotted him, he was currently playing tag with his friends, munching on a candy bar the whole time.

His blue eyes looked their way and caught their gaze, a warm smile spreading across his face. He waved at his aunt and the boy, who returned the gesture. "You know...I plan on having my own personal dueling army one day." Ayato said, causing his sister to glare at him and the young man to snicker.

"I was kidding, Akari would kill me." Ayato said quickly. Kairi rolled her eyes, "She'd do worse than that." Kairi said, standing up from her seat next to the older man. "Come on Kari, let's go play with your sister."

Kari smiled, "Yay!"

Ayato and the boy watched as the two walked off towards Hitaki. "So Naota, what was that crack about me being an old man?" Ayato asked calmly, an evil smirk on his face.

Said boy slowly scratched the back of his head, "Um...nothing." Ayato closed his eyes nodding, "I thought so." The boy began to inch away from the older man, not feeling all that comfortable around him when Kairi wasn't with him.

"Hey, you hurt her and I'll be sure to make you regret it!" Ayato called out to him as he had gained a considerable distance between the two. Naota nodded, "Sure, whatever you say. Thanks for the advice, play nice now." He said, leaving for the three girls in the field.

Ayato looked after him confused until his vision was obscured by a pair of slender hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm...Yai?" This earned him a slap to the head. The perpetrator removed her hands, revealing her identity. Ayato watched her jump over the bench to sit beside him but Ayato grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her into his arms. Akari landed in his lap, hair askew and face flushed with embarassment, lips barely a millimeter from his.

"What's so funny?" She asked as he let a deep chuckle escape his lips. Ayato leaned in to claim a kiss but Akari pulled away in a huff, sitting beside him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just teasing you." He said planting a kiss on her neck, his action hidden by her long hair, which, like his sister, came down to the small of her back. His wife gave him a withering look, pulling away from him.

She reached under her butt and pulled the book Ayato had been reading earlier from under it. "Honestly." She sighed as she read the title of the book. "Do you really think it's appropiate to be reading stuff like this in public?" She asked.

Ayato shrugged, "Don't I get to express myself like everyone else?" He asked, feigning being hurt. Akari let out a exasperated sigh. "So tell me, why are you an hour late?" He asked.

"I went to pick up presents for Hayato and Hitaki's birthday. Alexis came with me before I dropped her off at her home and came to pick you guys up." She looked at the boy in question before zeroing in on Naota and Kairi. The girl was glomping him, much to little Kari's horror and Hitaki's merriment.

"This is a public place!" Ayato shouted to the two, who quickly turned away from each other, blushing. Akari playfully slapped Ayato on his arm. "Your one to talk, reading such a dirty book at a public park." Akari turned back to the two teens, "Don't mind him!" She called out.

"You had better mind!" Ayato shouted back to the two. He turned to his wife as she giggled, "Protective much?" She asked him. "No." He replied hastily.

"What about that day when you said: 'I won't let that bastard lay a finger on my sister!'" She asked teasingly. Ayato frowned slightly, "Well Kairi said she didn't want me to scare away all her boyfriends." He said, sounding slightly dejected.

"You mean she threatened to never speak to you again if you didn't let her see Naota." Akari guessed, a smirk breaking her face. "Whipped." She added with a grin.

Ayato grinned in return, "We'll see who's whipped later tonight." Akari's cheeks turned a bright red, before she could retort, their son came running towards them.

Akari untangled herself from her husband's side to catch him, pulling him in close for a hug before setting him down on the ground. "Hayato, did you have fun today?" She asked, running her fingers through his wild hair. She was unsuccessful in convincing him into letting her cut it.

Ayato smiled, his son always seemed to brighten when his mother was around. Hayato nodded, "I had a lot of fun. Can you come play with us?" He asked, pointing to a gang of kids that were playing kickball.

Akari turned to her husband, "Why didn't you just ask your father to play with you?"

He pointed to his father, "Dad was reading one of his perverted books so I knew he wouldn't want to."

Ayato looked surprised, 'How did he know?' He thought to himself momentarily. Akari smiled at her little helper, "I'll be sure to talk to him about it later." She said, turning to her husband with a glare.

Ayato sighed, even his own son was against him, what was this world coming to? "Well it's almost dinner time." Ayato said trying to change the subject, "Go get your sisters, okay?"

During dinner, the children only wanted to tell their mother of all the things they saw and did, Kari being very vocal about being against Naota kissing her aunt.

She listened to them with a smile on her face. Ayato looked momentarily lost, his thoughts drifting back to when his younger daughter was born. He remembered it well, Akari wouldn't stop screaming at him the whole time.

"Ayato, get over here and hold my hand, your the one who did this to me dammit!"

Ayato smiled slightly, Akari was right. It seemed like all the women in his family had him whipped. Akari sent the three children upstairs, telling them to brush their teeth before she tucked them into bed for the night.

Ayato followed after his wife and three kids. Akari led the three into the bathroom as Ayato watched from behind her. When she turned around she nearly bumped into him. "Ayato you startled me." She stated as she moved to head downstairs to get Kari's milk.

Ayato caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace, claiming her lips. Akari fell deeper into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. The two broke apart as they felt someone clinging to their legs.

"I want a kiss too!" Kari demanded, dressed in her nightdress, the two twins behind her looking up expectantly. With a chuckle Ayato picked the little girl up, kissing her on the cheek, Akari doing the same.

Ayato and Akari then knelt down, kissing both Hayato and Hitaki on their foreheads. "Okay off to bed now." Akari says, causing the three siblings to pout.

"You said you would tell us a story mama." Kari reminds her. Akari looked to her husband, who nodded. "Who wants to hear a story about my days at Duel Academy?" Ayato asks his children.

"Come on let's go!" Hitaki says as she runs off towards their room, Hayato picking up Kari and following after her. "Well don't start without me." Akari says as she makes her way towards the kitchen.

Ayato laid back against the wall of the hallway. Duel Academy. Twelve years had passed since he left that place and started his own family. He vaguely wondered whether or not any of his old teachers were still teaching there.

During the five years after leaving Duel Academy Akari and himself had entered the Pro League as a tag team, making a name for themselves quickly. Of course when the twins were born the two retired.

Syrus, Zane, and Chazz had started their own Pro League, which was an immediate hit. Alexis had become a teacher at a Duel Prep School and Jaden had traveled the world connecting people with cards spirits for five years until Alexis finally gave birth to their healthy baby girl. Of course they named her Jade.

Kazama had remained in the Pro League for several years even after Anna had given birth to their daughter, Kira. It was only a few months ago that Kazama decided that the 'God of the Pro League' was ready to retire for good.

Ayato smiled to himself, everyone was happy. "The kids are getting impatient." Akari says to her husband, waiting in front of a large doorway, warm bottle in hand.

Ayato smiled as he walked over to his wife. "I was just thinking that's all." He said as he opened the door to the room, his eager children waiting inside. "Okay, let's begin." Ayato says, entering the room.

* * *

Akari felt like she was floating up gently from the dark abyss of sleep. She smiled wryily, here she was, in the comfort of her own bed with strong arms wrapped around her and warm lips pressed softly to the back of her neck.

The dark haired woman let out a sigh of contentment as she drifted to the surface of consciousness, her lover's lips ghosting over her nape.

"Good morning Ayato." She murmured drowsily, snuggling back against him as his arms tightened around her. "Good morning." Ayato rasped, nuzzling her hair with his nose, taking in her scent.

After their children were peacefully asleep Ayato had made good on his promise, making quiet love to his wife. Ayato allowed his hands to creep down south. "Last night was fun." Ayato whispered in her ears, causing a shiver to go up and down her spine.

Akari reprimanded him, "The children might be awake, besides, we have to get ready for their birthday party." Ayato merely smiled as his hand moved away from her womanhood. "Not even five minutes?"

Akari sighed, "You are such a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." Ayato countered smoothly, causing her wife to turn to him slightly, "Then what are you?" She asked him curtly.

"I'm the King of All Perverts." He answered smugly, Akari rolled her eyes, "My mistake."

"Besides, five minutes isn't nearly enough." He says as he sits up, stretching. This statement caused Akari to roll her eyes again. "I'll give you ten minutes." She said, giving in to him.

He turned to her with a grin on her face, "That will do."

* * *

Hundreds of little candy fell out of the stuffed Blue-Eyes White Dragon pinata as Hitaki's bat connected with it. The little girl lifted her blind-fold, quickly grabbing for the candy, several of the other children attending the birthday party already grabbing for their share.

"Hey don't be greedy." Ayato called out to Hayato, who seemed to be going around collecting large amounts of candy in a plastic bag. "I don't know where he gets it from." Akari said shaking her head. "Maybe if someone didn't let him get in that bag of sugar..." She trailed off, eyeing her husband.

Ayato turned to her, "So your still blaming me for that?" Alexis watched her two friends' interactions from the other side of the backyard. Even after twelve years they seemed to be the same.

"Okay okay I give up!" Jaden exclaimed as Jade, Kari, and Hitaki tackled him to the ground, tickling him. "I guess Kazama couldn't make it." Syrus says off to the side of Ayato and Akari.

Ayato merely shrugged, "Well he does live in America, so it's no big surprise that he didn't show up." Ayato says off-handedly. "So...how are you and your wife doing?" Ayato asks, changing the subject.

Syrus smiles happily, "She's finally pregnant, it took a few tries but it's finally happened. I'm going to be a father!" Ayato bends down to whisper in the blue-haired man's ear. "If you need a place to stay, let me know, when a woman gets pregnant, it ain't pretty."

"Ow!" Ayato whines as Akari grabs him by his ear, "Don't listen to a word he says Syrus, stay by your wife's side and you'll do fine." Akari throws a glare at her husband. "Maybe if you would have done that I wouldn't have given you such a hard time."

"Akari your hurting me." Ayato complained. "Look look, mama is beating papa up!" Kari exclaims, pointing at the two. Everyone begins to laugh at Ayato's predicament. Ayato sighes, "What have I done to have my own kids be against me?" Ayato asks.

"Well it's getting late, we had better get going." Alexis says as she grabs her daughter by her hand, Jaden grabbing her other. Ayato tends to his now sore ear, "Well don't be strangers." He says.

Jaden and Alexis nod as they head off. "I'm off too." Syrus says as he follows after Jaden and Alexis. "See ya." Akari calls after the four. Akari turns to her husband, who was still tending to his ear. "Now...about you and your perverted books."

Ayato gulped, he didn't like where this was going. Hayato walked passed the two, pulling a rather large bag full of candy along, eating a candy bar happily. "Hayato." Akari says sternly. Ayato sighed a sigh of relief, this would get his wife's attentions off of him.

Ayato sneakily made his way towards the back door of his house as his wife addressed his son. "Give me the bag." Akari commands her oldest child. Hayato pouts, "But mom-"

Akari glares at the young boy, holding her hand out expectantly. Hayato sighs in defeat, handing the bag full of sugary sweets to his mother. "Where are you going?" Akari asked, causing Ayato to freeze in his tracks.

"Um...inside?"

"Not until we have a talk you won't."

Ayato sighes in defeat, "Okay."

Akari bends down to kiss her son on the cheek, "Now go inside, I'll let you have some of this candy later." The boy in question smiled upon hearing this and quickly dashed inside after his siblings.

"You know...this really isn't necessary..." Ayato trailed off as his wife walked towards him. Ayato was surprised as she kissed him on the nose. Ayato blinked several times in confusion, "So...your not mad at me?" He asked.

Akari looked up at her husband's confused expression, over the years the man had surpassed her in height, but she didn't complain, she could still put a hurting on him if she wanted to. "Well you looked so helpless that I couldn't help but feel sorry for you." She said cheekily.

"Ha ha very funny." Ayato scoffed, smirking. Akari smiled joyfully, "I'm glad I met you those fifteen years ago, your a good man Ayato, if a bit perverted." She said as if reprimanding him for it.

Ayato raised a brow, "A bit?"

Akari rolled her eyes, "I forgot, you liked to be known as the King of All Perverts." She said, bowing mockingly to him. "But seriously, we've been through a lot to make it to where we are now, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you off the hook every once in a while."

Ayato and Akari were startled when the heard the cry of "SUGAR!"

Akari bolted into the house, "He's found the sugar again?!" Several seconds later the back door bursts open, Hayato holding a bag of sugar running out from it, his mother hot on his heels.

Akari turns to her husband, "Well don't just stand there! Help me catch him!" Ayato simply chuckles to himself as she makes several attempts at catching the sugar-crazed young boy. He looked away from the scene, suddenly looking agitated.

"Yes I remember." He looked reprimanded for a moment. "Sorry." He mumbled. "No, I won't go back on my word." Ayato turned back to look at his son, who was currently laughing, Akari was now covered in sugar.

Ayato sighed, "Well...it looks like you'll be having an adventure of your very own soon..." Ayato trails off, smiling at the scene before him. "What's so funny?" Akari asked the smiling Ayato.

Hitaki and Kari join the three in the backyard, wondering what all the commotion is about. "Sugar momma!" Kari points at her sugar covered mother, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

An unseen force watched the scene from above, a voice resounding in the air. **_"Soon."_**

**END**

**A/N: Well that's it for Ayato's story, I hope you all enjoyed this long run, and I hope to see you again for the final installment of this series. Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity will be set in the GX universe and will be rated T. Oh, and to answer your question, yes, Ayato was talking with the Herald of Twilight. Please review!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
